Rewrite
by salem-marion
Summary: Por más que lo deseemos, la felicidad no es eterna, puedes alargar el momento de la despedida, pero eso no evitará que se marche. "Si la vida me diera una segunda oportunidad, quizás lo haría mejor ésta vez..." FINALIZADO
1. Se abre el telón

AVISO DE SALEM:

Si se atrevieron a llegar hasta aquí, bienvenidos sean =D, como dije antes, ésta será una continuación de **"**_**Una segunda oportunidad", **_pero igual y ambas pueden leerse como historias independientes, me quedé con tantas ideas sueltas que quise hacer el experimento, se trata de una posibilidad que me plateé (_haber cómo resulta_ XD), desde ahorita les anticipo que no he pensado en un final y la historia no será precisamente feliz, aunque como todo, igual y tendrá sus buenos momentos, aunque ya tengo una vaga idea del final, puede quedar inconclusa, léanla bajo su responsabilidad y a sabiendas de que tal vez no haya un fin -o-, hechas las aclaraciones, ahora sí, los dejo con la historia, ojalá la disfruten, tanto como yo al escribirla ;D.

Titulo: _**Rewrite**_

Resumen: _**Por más que lo deseemos, la felicidad no es eterna, puedes alargar el momento de la despedida, pero eso no evitará que se marche. «Si la vida me diera una segunda oportunidad, quizás lo haría mejor ésta vez...» **_

Declaimer: _**Naruto no me pertenece, sólo me gusta jugar con los personajes y las posibles situaciones que podrían darse en su mundo, algún día se los robaré a Kishimoto-sensei y reescribiré la historia a mi gusto XD.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Capitulo 1: _**Se abre el telón: la vida no es de color rosa.**_

Era una calurosa tarde de mediados de junio, nada mejor para matar el rato libre que una partida de naipes, los contrincantes se veían fijamente unos a otros, concentrados en el próximo movimiento que sería el definitivo, una sonrisa satisfactoria asomó a los labios del chico, conforme con lo que veía en su juego, puso lentamente sus cartas sobre la mesa , ante el asombro de su contrincante más aguerrida.

- ¡Imposible! – gritó histérica la chiquilla rubia, lanzando los naipes al aire en señal de protesta.

- Gané... – expresó tranquilamente el triunfador, un niño de alborotados cabellos negros y singulares ojos grisáceos con tenues destellos violeta, ambos de la misma edad, siete años, casi ocho, los naipes extendidos sobre la mesa de juego mostraron una flor corrida, convirtiéndolo hasta el momento en el indiscutible ganador – la diosa suerte está de mi lado – dijo sin saber muy bien qué significaban las palabras, alguna vez escuchó decirlo a Naruto-ojisan y desde entonces adoptó la frase como propia, iba a recoger los dulces apostados, más la niña de cabellos tan resplandecientes como el sol y suspicaz mirada esmeralda no lo permitió.

- ¡Momento Itachi-kun!, hay algo sospechoso... – palmeó la mesa con un golpe seco y casi pegó su rostro contra el de su contrincante para verlo directamente a los ojos, tratando de intimidarlo y hacerlo confesar su oscuro secreto.

- No seas mala perdedora Uzumaki y deja que tomé lo mío – le sostuvo fríamente la mirada, desafiantes, se miraron por un largo rato sin siquiera parpadear, hasta que la niña rompió el contacto visual y exclamó.

- ¡Hiciste trampa! – lo señaló acusadora con el dedo índice, apoyando su pie derecho en el borde de la mesa.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡por supuesto que no! – se mostró claramente ofendido por la absurda acusación.

- ¡Oh!, pero por supuesto que si teme... – inamovible en su postura, sostuvo su dedo acusador – ¡es imposible que ganes diez juegos seguidos!

- Deja de ser tan infantil dobe, les gané limpiamente... es más, tú lo viste okaasan – de repente se dirigió a una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y nívea piel, quien yacía sentada a un lado, en el otro extremo de la mesa, más la inquieta rubia no la dejó decir una sola palabra.

- ¡Cierto Hinata-oba tú lo viste!, ¿verdad que Itachi-kun hizo trampa? – la mujer sonrió indulgente, nuevamente ese problemático dúo la estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared.

- Yo... creo que es muy pronto para que cantes victoria Itachi-kun... – el aludido pestañeó confundido, la confusión fue disipada por la dulce y musical vocecita que se escuchó en el extremó sur de la mesa, pertenecía a alguien quien también jugaba y habían olvidado por la discusión.

- ¿Niisan?, ¿Mina-chan? – tanto el moreno como la rubia volvieron al uníoslo sus cabezas, centrando su atención en la pequeña niña de tranquila mirada grisáceo-violácea y corta melena negro-azulada – creo que gané... – entonces mostró sus cartas, dejando cuatro ases al descubierto.

- ¡¿Nani?! – su hermano gemelo le miró consternado, mientras que su amiga no tardó en festejar.

- ¡KAWAI...!, ¡ASÍ SE HACE MIHO-CHAN! – impulsiva como era, la oji-verde trepó la mesa, sin importarlehacer un desastre, cruzó por en medio para abrazarla, estaba sumamente feliz de ver derrotado al tramposo de Itachi, Hinata reía por lo bajo al ver la cara de desolación de su hijo mayor, mientras que su hija menor, pese a la efusividad mostrada por su sobrina adoptiva, no daba el mayor interés al asunto.

En muchos aspectos Mizuho se parecía a ella, poseía un carácter tranquilo y dócil, pero sin llegar a ser tímida por ello, mientras que Itachi era todo lo opuesto, él heredó en gran medida el carácter de Sasuke, la única diferencia entre ambos, era que a Itachi le costaba menos trabajo abrirse a los demás.

No había día que no le diera gracias a Kami por dejarla ver un nuevo amanecer, significaba un día más de felicidad al lado de sus seres amados, ellos eran su razón de seguir luchando día a día contra su enfermedad, pero no luchaba sola, Sasuke se había convertido en una especie de ángel guardián que siempre estaba ahí para protegerla, y hablando de él, el hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido de pronto por Mizuho, quien por primera vez se mostró inquieta y saltó de su asiento.

- ¡Otousan…! – corrió al encuentro de su padre.

Éste acababa de llegar de una larga misión, había estado fuera alrededor de dos meses e igualmente se sentía feliz de volver a ver a su familia. Sasuke recibió gustoso el abrazo de su pequeña y la cargó en brazos, esa niña tenía el mismo efecto sobre él que su madre, logrando derretir su fría fachada con una sola de sus sonrisas.

- Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-koi... – el aludido depositó nuevamente a Mizuho sobre el piso y se acercó a Hinata, quien le sonreía dulcemente.

- Arigatou Hime... – besó afectuoso su mejilla, para ninguno de los ahí presentes era raro ver tales muestras de cariño entre los esposos Uchiha, la rubia invitada ––que prácticamente vivía ahí–– era ya como su tercer hija.

- ¡Adivina!, !adivina Sasuke-oji…! – se apresuró a decir emocionada la chiquilla rubia, saltando a su alrededor, el aludido se limitó a medio sonreír, prestando suma atención a lo que Minako tenía que decirle ó de lo contrario no se la quitaría de encima el resto de la tarde, tanto interior como físicamente, esa niña era exactamente igual a Naruto, una reproducción en miniatura del oiroke no jutsu sin bigotes – Miho-chan acaba de derrotar a Itachi-kun en el póquer...

- ¿Enserio? – miró curioso a su primogénito, sabiendo de antemano lo mucho que odiaba perder.

- Fue pura suerte... – se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gracioso mohín.

- Ahora quién es el mal perdedor... – la rubia le saco la lengua y después corrió tras Sasuke, evitando cualquier represalia por parte del Uchiha menor.

- Bueno niños, creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, recojan todo y lávense las manos para cenar – anunció Hinata en voz de mando, algo que aprendió a implementar con los años.

Con la ayuda de Sasuke se puso en pie, los chicos hicieron lo que Hinata les pidió y así fue que levantaron el tenderete que tenían puesto a la mitad del pórtico que daba al patio trasero, mientras Sasuke y Hinata se dirigían a la cocina.

- Es fastidioso tenerte todos los días aquí ¿lo sabías? – comentó mordazmente Itachi, todavía resentido de la mofa que había hecho la rubia sobre él minutos atrás, la niña le miro de mala manera, no obstante se guardó sus palabras y siguió recogiendo los cojines sobre los que habían estado sentados unos segundos atrás.

- No seas malo niisan, Mina-chan es nuestra amiga y puede venir aquí cuando quiera... – le reprendió su hermana menor, generalmente ella era la que ponía paz de por medio y por alguna extraña razón, él nunca podía rebatirle nada, era el efecto Mizuho, como solía decir su padre, mismo que le fue heredado por su madre, la única persona en el mundo a quien ni Sasuke, ni Itachi podían contradecir – no hagas caso Mina-chan, todavía está enojado por haber perdido... – se apresuró a decir a su amiga para remediar las cosas.

- Arigatou Miho-chan...

- Bah... como sea... – balbuceó el pequeño, arrastrando de mala gana la mesa a un rincón luego de haber recogido los naipes – lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué te la vives aquí?, si también tienes una familia... – su comentario fue espontáneo, pero hiriente en cierta medida.

- Porque mis papás no me quieren... – la respuesta que obtuvo fue simple, pero contundente, logrando dejarlo sin palabras y arrepentido.

- Demo si Naruto-oji y Sakura-oba te quieren mucho... – expresó bondadosa la morena, a ella y a Itachi les constaba que era así.

- Digo la verdad Miho-chan, desde que otousan se volvió Hokage ya nunca tiene tiempo para mí, además okaasan se la pasa todo el día en el hospital, y cuando supo que viene el hermanito en camino, no volvió a hacerme caso, a veces dice que soy molesta y que debería dejar de ser tan caprichosa, otousan dice que es así de irritable por el embarazo, y que cuando yo iba a nacer una vez se enojó tanto que lo mando al hospital... – todo puesto en su lugar, los tres niños se dirigieron al cuarto de baño de la segunda planta para lavarse las manos.

- Pues diles qué te molesta y ya... – interrumpió Itachi, siendo tan práctico como siempre, mientras les abría la puerta para que las niñas pudieran entrar.

- ¿Crees que no lo intenté?, ellos nunca me escuchan..., por eso ya lo tengo decidido... – mostró una pose determinada, apretando el puño frente a ella – voy a adoptar a sus padres y dejaré los míos, por mi pueden quedarse con su nuevo hijo...

- No seas baka, eso no se puede hacer... – Itachi le dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza.

- Claro que se puede, y en cuanto eso pase ustedes serán mis hermanos... – decía emocionada, a esa edad todo resultaba tan fácil, que era difícil ver los verdaderos problemas que realmente conllevaba.

- ¡Eso sería genial Mina-chan!, siempre quise tener una hermana... – la abrazó Mizuho, creyendo fervientemente en las palabras de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Y qué se supone que soy yo? – repuso irritado su gemelo.

- Tu eres niño, no es lo mismo... – ambas rieron divertidas al ver la cara descompuesta de Itachi, quien no supo cómo rebatir a eso.

- - -

En la cocina, Hinata dispuso la cena mientras Sasuke le ayudaba a poner la mesa, hecha su tarea se acercó a ella, quedándose a su lado, ayudando a acomodar los platos a servir.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor Hime? – cuestionó de repente, ella asintió con suavidad y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa para darle a entender que estaba bien – pienso que deberías estar descansando, no te has sentido bien y... – con delicadeza, Hinata posó su dedo índice en los labios de su marido para hacerlo callar.

- Tranquilo amor, todo está bien, si me paso el día en cama perderé las fuerzas... – apartó su dedo y lo besó, en esos últimos años había dejado atrás cualquier rastro de nerviosismo y timidez, saliendo a la luz su verdadera forma de ser, un carácter tranquilo y amable, pero nunca subyugado, atrás había quedado el tartamudeo, la indecisión y la cobardía frente a los demás.

Sasuke correspondió el beso sin mesura, besándola tan intensamente como si fuera la primera vez, había añorado por dos largos meses aquel contacto, el ser frío y distante que alguna vez llegó a ser conocido como el demonio Uchiha, se redimió gracias a la luz que Hinata trajo a su vida, la seriedad seguiría siendo algo distintivo de su carácter, más no esa indiferencia que lo caracterizara en el pasado.

Su apasionada muestra de afecto fue refrenada al escuchar una fingida y molesta tosecilla, Sasuke suspiró cansado, Itachi resultaba de lo más inoportuno en ocasiones, no así Hinata rió por lo bajo, nuevamente habían sido sorprendidos, tanto Minako como Mizuho veían ensoñadas la escena, imaginando estar en uno de los shojos que acostumbraban leer, más Itachi tenía tal gesto de repulsión, que parecía iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

- Tomen asiento, en seguida serviré la cena... – ordenó Hinata, y todos acataron lo dicho. Otra de las razones por las que Minako pasaba tanto tiempo con la familia Uchiha, era precisamente porque así podía disfrutar de las delicias que Hinata-oba preparaba, quería muchísimo a su okaasan, sin la menor duda ella poseía muchas cualidades, pero cocinar no era una de ellas, su comida siempre estaba desabrida, excesivamente salada, condimentada ó picante, en cambio con la de su tía podía alcanzar el cielo en cada bocado, mucho más cuando preparaba su platillo preferido, ramen, entonces ni su padre podía evitar hacer una visita a los Uchiha.

- Despacio Minako-chan ó vas a atragantarte – le reprendió Sasuke, al ver la enorme velocidad con la que engullía los alimentos.

- To dieto cof cof... – y tal como lo predijo, por poco se atraganta al hablar con la boca llena, rápidamente Hinata, que estaba frente a ella, le pasó un vaso con agua, Minako lo bebió hasta el fondo, despejando el atasco – cof, eso estuvo cerca, dattebayo... – exhaló aliviada.

- Eres una baka, un día de estos vas a morirte ahogada por un trozo de carne – repuso Itachi con aparente indiferencia.

- ¡Cállate teme...! – insultada, le aventó una servilleta que le cayó en la cara, y aquí iban de vuelta, se enfrentarían en una discusión sin sentido, en la que Sasuke terminaría por intervenir para aplacar sus ánimos exaltados.

- ¿Cuándo será el día que tengamos una cena tranquila? – le murmuró a su esposa, mientras veía ir y venir las amenazas del moreno y la rubia, una escena tan frecuente que ya se había vuelto normal.

- Supongo que viene en los genes, se parecen mucho a Naruto-kun y a ti... – expresó serena su compañera, más su esposo alzó una ceja en señal de no entender – Itachi-kun y Mina-chan son su viva imagen, aún recuerdo cuando íbamos a la academia, él y tú discutían por cualquier cosa.

- ¿De qué hablas Hime?, yo jamás fui así de inmaduro... – expresó indiferente, mientras terminaba de degustar su cena.

- ¿No…?, entonces creo que mi memoria empieza a fallar – puso el dedo índice sobre su mentón en gesto pensativo – y es que si mal no recuerdo fue a causa de su rivalidad que recibiste tu primer beso ¿no Sasuke-koi? – le sonrió angelical, pero Sasuke casi se atraganta, Hinata podía llegar a ser su peor enemigo cuando se lo proponía, de sólo recordar aquel bochornoso incidente se le revolvía el estomago.

- Eres muy mala a veces… – le dirigió una gélida mirada a la que Hinata no dio mayor importancia, mostrando su dulce sonrisa.

- Lo sé... – murmuró con aire cariñoso – aún así me amas... – susurró a su oído provocativa, la molestia en el rostro de Sasuke se desvaneció, su mirada se perdió en la de su esposa, y por poco sus rostros volvían a unirse, de no ser porque Itachi, quien estando a un lado de su madre inmediatamente protestó.

- ¡Onegai no otra vez!, ¿acaso quieren que vomite lo que me comí...? – hizo una mueca de asco, momento que aprovechó Hinata para darle un cálido beso en la mejilla – oka-okaasan... ¡iie....! me vas a pegar los piojos... – se limpió con el dorso de la manga la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo que piojos? – ahora si lo miró sorprendida.

- Inoue-kun dice que si una chica te besa, te pega los piojos, y yo no quiero piojos sobre mí... – se cruzó de brazos enfadado, con el ceño fruncido.

- Eso no es verdad teme... – expresó la rubia que estaba sentada frente a él, llevándose una porción de arroz a la boca.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes? – la encaró de frente sumamente irritado.

- Fácil... – la traviesa chiquilla dejó sus palillos de lado, se levantó con toda la calma del mundo, parándose de puntillas sobre su silla y apoyó las manos en la mesa para acortar la distancia, para finalmente plantarle un beso en los labios, dejando a todos estupefactos con su atrevida acción – lo vez, ni un solo piojo... – se carcajeó al ver su rostro desencajado.

- Interesante... – Hinata murmuró expectante, manteniendo los palillos todavía en el aire, para posteriormente sonreír con cierta malicia, teniendo una buena corazonada al respecto.

- ¡BAKA! – exclamó el pequeño Uchiha colérico, escupiendo saliva, todo rojo y limpiándose desesperado la boca por la desfachatada acción de su némesis – ¡Minako estás loca!.

- Bah, no hagas tanto escándalo, ni que fuera para tanto 'ttebayo... – se situó de nuevo en su asiento y prosiguió comiendo como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada, aún cuando acababa de arrebatarle su primer beso y de paso yendo implícito el de ella también.

- ¡A-ahora tengo tus piojos! – la otra se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, comiendo de un solo mordisco uno de los camarones en su plato, Itachi no lo toleró y en un rápido movimiento le arrebato el tazón de las manos para comérselo a toda prisa, Minako lo miró incrédula y posteriormente furiosa, podía meterse con ella pero no con su comida.

Lo que siguió a eso fue una batalla campal de insultos y amenazas que terminó con una seria amonestación de Sasuke para ambos, la cena concluyó en aparente calma, al menos eso parecía hasta que llegó la horade ir a la cama, como solía acostumbrar, Minako se quedaría a dormir con ellos, compartiendo habitación con los mellizos. Entre sonoras protestas, Itachi tuvo que dejar la comodidad de su cama para cedérsela a la niña rubia, Minako disimuló muy bien la sonrisa triunfal que el hecho le causaba, viendo satisfactoria como el chico terminaba instalándose sobre el piso, en un futon, era lo menos que merecía al haberle arrebatado sus valioso kamameshi.

Luego de leerles algo y verificar que estuviesen profundamente dormidos, Hinata depositó un beso en la frente de cada uno y apagó la luz de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta al salir para no despertarlos, y así terminaba un típico día en la vida de los herederos Uchiha, dentro de un mes y medio ingresarían a la academia ninja, lugar que tenían asegurado desde su nacimiento, el tiempo pasa volando cuando se es feliz, Hinata aún podía recordar como si fuera ayer su primer diente, sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra y hace no mucho su primer día en el preescolar, para posteriormente cursar la escuela básica, entonces no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿si también estaría ahí cuando recibieran su bandana ninja?, sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar los lóbregos pensamientos que últimamente rondaban tan insistentemente por su cabeza.

Tomó profundamente aire y exhaló lentamente antes de entrar en su habitación, no quería arruinarle la noche a su esposo con sus absurdas preocupaciones, y tal como lo supuso, Sasuke aguardaba impaciente en su habitación, ya había tomado una ducha y se había puesto el pijama. Al verla entrar no tardó en dirigirle una significativa mirada, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, con el mismo apetito que un lobo ve a una oveja, mientras se encaminaba con paso lento hacia ella. Hinata sonrió tentadora, aceptando de buena gana la invitación, ansiando en igual forma lo que venía a continuación.

- Te extrañé… – le susurró a la altura del oído, tomándola firmemente de la esbelta cintura, acercándola más hacía sí. Para Sasuke, su esposa siempre sería la mujer más atractiva del mundo.

- También yo… – murmuró igual de bajo, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, alborotándole los cabellos, algo que le encantaba hacer desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, pegando su mejilla a la suya, mientras él exploraba con las manos bajo su kimono – me preocupaste… – la agarró por los glúteos, y ella le rodeó con una de sus largas piernas.

- Hubo algunas complicaciones… – Hinata paró las caricias y profirió un sonoro suspiro que nada tuvo que ver con la pasión.

- Tuve tanto miedo Sasuke – lo abrazó fuertemente, él se detuvo por un momento para mirarla de frente – se suponía que sería una misión sencilla, temí... temí que algo malo te hubiera pasado – escondió su rostro en el cuello de él, ocultando el cristalizado velo que empañara las perlas de sus ojos – si algo te pasara yo me volvería loca de dolor… – ya no pudo ocultar el quiebre de su voz, Sasuke sonrió comprensivo y la estrechó con más fuerza.

- No fue mi intención preocuparte Hime… – acarició dócilmente sus cabellos, besando su cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarla, la acunó entre sus brazos durante un rato hasta que ella pareció tranquilizarse.

- Gomen ne… – se apartó y limpió disimuladamente algunas lagrimas que habían logrado escapársele – estoy un poco sensible últimamente – sonrió, tratando de ocultar el inexplicable sentimiento de angustia que la afligía, debería estar disfrutando de su compañía, en vez de arruinar por sus sentimentalismos la primera noche que pasaban juntos en dos meses, tal vez era que ella misma no se sentía segura de estar para él cuando regresase, los malestares de su condición se habían acentuado últimamente, cada vez le costaba más trabajo aparentar que todo estaba bien, siendo que el cansancio y la falta de aliento se hallaban siempre presentes.

- Lo mejor será dormir… – le ofreció amable, Hinata se sintió culpable, él no preguntó nada, pero tenía el presentimiento que su esposo ya sospechaba algo al respecto, siempre había sido así, podría actuar frente a los demás, más no ante él, para Sasuke ella era un libro abierto que podía leer fluidamente, nada podía esconderle, no a él, quien era el único que conocía hasta el más mínimo detalle de su alma, sus alegrías, sus tristezas, sus deseos y sus miedos más profundos.

Hinata se puso igualmente el pijama y se acomodaron bajo las mantas, Sasuke resguardó su frágil cuerpo en un protector abrazo, no quería ni pensar en ello, y por más que quisiera negárselo, era cabalmente consciente del debilitado estado de su esposa, había sido tan feliz los últimos años que no podía concebir su vida sin ella a su lado, durante los últimos ocho años aguardaron pacientes un corazón para ella, pero a últimas fechas comenzaba a desesperarse, cierto, hubo varios candidatos, más ninguno cumplió con los requisitos.

Ya no se dijeron nada al respecto, inmersos cada cual en sus propios pensamientos, pero había un tema en común que ambos compartían y preocupaba por igual, la cuenta regresiva se había reiniciado y ésta vez no podrían hacer nada para detenerla, obtuvieron una segunda oportunidad y era tiempo de pagar el precio.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)


	2. La nueva generación entra en escena

Capitulo 2: _**La nueva generación entra en escena.**_

A diferencia de los días escolares, las vacaciones de verano pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y tal como sucedía todos los años, el primer día de clases resultaba ser el más duro. Eran casi las siete de la mañana y Hinata ya tenía preparado el desayuno, en el comedor únicamente aguardaba Sasuke sentado a la mesa, se hallaba concentrado, leyendo un pergamino con las indicaciones para una próxima misión, ahora sólo faltaba despertar al par de durmientes que a esas horas todavía se aferraban a las mantas de su cama, sería su primer día en la academia ninja y lo último que deseaba Hinata era que se les hiciera tarde. Sasuke se ofreció a ir por ellos, más conociendo de antemano sus métodos, se le adelantó.

Todo iba perfectamente hasta que subió las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta, entonces sintió el primer malestar, antes de llegar al final de la escalera perdió el aliento. Viéndose obligada tomó asiento en el último peldaño para recuperar un poco las fuerzas y verse normal cuando estuviera frente a los mellizos.

Respiró y exhaló pausadamente hasta recobrarse, no quería arruinarles el día a sus pequeños, se puso en pie ayudándose del barandal de la escalera, determinada, prosiguió su camino hacia la habitación, tratando de fingir tranquilidad, una negligencia de la que después se arrepentiría.

Sonrió, tal como lo supuso yacían profundamente dormidos, negó suavemente con la cabeza al no errar en sus suposiciones y se dirigió resueltamente a la ventana, lo primero que hizo fue abrir de par en par las cortinas, dejando entrar de lleno la luz del sol, posteriormente se dirigió con paso firme a las camas gemelas.

- Itachi-kun, Mizuho-chan, arriba, ya es hora de levantarse – los meció suavemente, lo único que consiguió fue que se revolvieran en las mantas – si no se levantan, le diré a su padre que sea él quien venga a alistarlos – no necesitó decir más para que ambos se alzaran de presto, las técnicas de Sasuke aunque eficaces, podrían resultar un tanto ortodoxas, solía darles hasta tres advertencias, si ninguna de ellas funcionaba, en el mejor de los casos terminaban empapados – deberían estar entusiasmados, hoy será su primer día en la academia después de todo – los animaba mientras del armario les pasaba a cada cual su respectiva indumentaria.

- Demo okaasan, yo quiero dormir un rato más – protestaba Itachi, dejando escapar un sonoro bostezo, adormilado, se cambió el pijama por la ropa casual, logrando ponerse la playera al revés.

- Cierto okaasan, aún es muy temprano – secundó Mizuho, viendo de reojo su suave, mullida y confortable cama.

- Nada, nada… ya son las siete, a lavarse los dientes y la cara, que su padre ya los está esperando para desayunar…

- ¡¡DEMO OKAASAN!! – se quejaron al unísolo, de poco les sirvió, Hinata podría ser muy comprensiva, pero igualmente era estricta cuando la situación la ameritaba, se dirigió a la salida sin prestar atención a sus protestas.

A penas cerró la puerta tras de sí, la aparente tranquilidad manifestada en su rostro se desvaneció, haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, el malestar no le había pasado del todo, respiró profundamente, en un vano intento de tranquilizarse, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan mal y aún le faltaba bajar la escalera y pasar la prueba de fuego, enfrentar a Sasuke, no podía darse el lujo de causarle preocupaciones justo antes de una misión.

De la bolsa del delantal tomó un frasco y puso dos pastillas en su mano, las tragó hasta el fondo, confiaba en que eso aminoraría las molestias el tiempo suficiente, al menos hasta que pudiera consultar a Sakura. Le tomó un par de minutos, pero finalmente logró bajar las escaleras, para cuando estuvo frente a Sasuke, la sonrisa de aparente despreocupación ya estaba instalada otra vez en sus labios.

- Los mellizos no tardan en bajar… – le anunció a su esposo al llegar a su lado.

- Me alegro, me estoy muriendo de hambre… – dejó de lado el pergamino que hasta entonces analizaba tan cuidadosamente, anticipando una estrategia para terminar lo antes posible la misión que tenía en puerta. A penas encaró a Hinata supo que algo no andaba bien, se veía muy pálida, la observó con detenimiento, percatándose que el ritmo de su respiración era irregular – ¿te sientes bien?

- Po-por supuesto… – aún sabiendo que era inútil sostuvo la sonrisa, la había descubierto. Sasuke no dejó de escudriñarla, conocía hasta el más mínimo cambio en su fisonomía, no pudo engañarlo, a todas luces se notaba su incomodidad – es una insignificante molestia – terminó por aceptar –nada de cuidado, iré a ver a Sakura luego de dejar a los mellizos en la academia… – señaló, anticipándose al sermón que vendría a continuación.

- Le diré a Naruto que le asigne la misión a otro equipo… – no logró convencerlo, éste se puso de pie y la enfrentó cara a cara, de tal forma que no pudiera rehuirle la mirada, Sasuke era consciente del deterioro en la salud de su esposa, ya no podía ignorar su situación, era tiempo de afrontar el hecho de que ella empeoraba día a día.

- No lo hagas… de verdad estoy bien – pese a sus esfuerzos, la seriedad en el semblante de Sasuke le daba a entender que su resolución sería irrevocable – Sasuke, antes que yo está Konoha, tu deber es con la aldea, no puedes botar tus obligaciones sólo porque tenga un simple malestar.

- Ambos sabemos que no es por un "simple malestar" – algo que no cambió con los años fue ese franco aspecto de su carácter – ¿crees qué no me he dado cuenta?, ¿que no sé por lo qué estás pasando?, puedes aparentar frente a todos, demo a mí no puedes engañarme – culpable, Hinata desvió la mirada, terminando con ello por darle la razón; sus esfuerzos por ocultar la verdad resultaban inútiles con él, siempre había sido así y lo sería hasta el día de su muerte. Repentinamente sintió los brazos de él rodeándola, envolviéndola en la calidez de su abrazo.

- Lo sé… – profirió en un suspiro derrotado; ya no intentó ocultarlo y correspondió el gesto, recargando dócilmente la cabeza en su hombro – has sido tan bueno conmigo todos estos años, que a veces siento que no hago lo suficiente para corresponderte.

- Me basta con que estés a mi lado, lo que hago no es nada comparado con lo que tú hiciste y haces por mí todos los días – depositó un amoroso beso en su frente.

- No me gusta que tu vida giré únicamente entorno a mí, siento que te limito…, onegai, no quiero que renuncies a ésta misión, Naruto y tu equipo confían en ti Sasuke, no es justo que los defraudes a causa mía, además no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo estaré aquí cuando regreses… – se separó de él ostentando una sonrisa – ¿o acaso no confías en mí? – Sasuke la miró detenidamente, considerando la respuesta que había de darle, Hinata intensificó la solemnidad de su semblante y él terminó por ceder.

- De acuerdo..., aceptaré si me prometes que no harás cosas innecesarias…

- Te lo prometo – Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y en agradecimiento a su confianza lo besó en la mejilla, no pudieron seguir hablando del tema dado que en ese momento sus hijos hicieron su entrada en el comedor, hasta ahora la enfermedad de Hinata era un secreto para ellos, prefirieron callar, tratando de evitarles lo que Hinata consideró "una preocupación innecesaria", solía decir que había que dejarles disfrutar su niñez mientras fuera posible, la vida shinobi era muy dura, una vez que asumieran su papel como tal, madurarían y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Ajenos a la situación que actualmente enfrentaban sus padres, los chicos tomaron asiento en el lugar que habitualmente ocupaban a la mesa, dejando escapar un desganado «_ohayo_», sintiéndose todavía somnolientos. Hinata ocultó la preocupación de segundos atrás y les devolvió alegremente el saludo, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la cocina, evadiendo así la reprobatoria mirada que Sasuke le dirigía.

El desayuno transcurrió sin mayores incidentes, habiendo olvidado sus libros, antes de salir de casa los mellizos remontaron de nueva cuenta a su habitación, dándole un nuevo momento a solas a sus padres.

- ¿Segura que estarás bien? – aseveró Sasuke mientras se calzaba las sandalias.

- Hai… – siguió inamovible en su postura, Sasuke iba agregar algo más a lo dicho, pero los niños llegaron corriendo a su lado. Ambos se apresuraron a calzarse igualmente las sandalias para poder marcharse, el desayuno logró despertarlos del todo y ahora actuaban tan vivaces como de costumbre.

El distrito Uchiha había cambiado en numerosos aspectos los últimos años, el primero quizás fue que dejó de ser el lugar sombrío de antaño, y si bien la mayoría de los aldeanos aún rehuía el lugar, los Uchihas ya no eran sus únicos habitantes, Karin y Suigetsu se habían mudado un par de años atrás, luego de haber formalizado definitivamente su relación.

Para muchos, incluido Sasuke, resultó una sorpresa saber que estaban juntos y aunque Hinata al principio se sintió un tanto recelosa, terminó por ser ella quien le ofreciera al actual matrimonio Hözuki mudarse ahí, de tal forma que pudiera hacerse cargo del pequeño Mangetsu cuando sus padres se encontraran en alguna misión, tal como ahora.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Hina-chan! ¡Ohayo! – desde la entrada de su casa, saludó efusiva la kunoichi de distintivos cabellos de fuego, esa fue otra cosa que cambió radicalmente con los años, de ser su enemiga y rival de amores, con el tiempo Karin se convirtió en una de las personas más cercanas a Hinata, y es que habiendo hecho las paces, ambas descubrieron que en realidad compartían muchas cosas en común y de alguna forma lograron congeniar.

- Ohayo Karin-chan – devolvió el saludo a su amiga, mientras que por su lado, Sasuke hizo un sutil asentimiento con la cabeza.

- ¿Listos para asistir a su primer día en la academia? – esta vez se dirigió a los gemelos, quienes asintieron al mismo tiempo – y hablando de eso, ¿dónde demonios se metieron ese par? – se acomodó los anteojos negros y volvió para ver en dirección a su casa – ¡Suigetsu! ¡Mangetsu! – los pequeños Uchiha retrocedieron un paso al ver cómo la relajada expresión de su tía se transfiguró de súbito en una furiosa, así era Karin-oba, de un segundo a otro su personalidad cambiaba drásticamente.

- Ya, ya okaasan, no tienes porqué gritar... – protestó el pequeño de cortos y alborotados cabellos plateados, la fúrica mirada que su madre le dirigió lo paralizó y consciente de que había cometido una grave falta no le quedó de otra más que resignarse a recibir el regaño, tras él iba Suigetsu, éste se limitó a sonreír al ver que su vástago se ponía tan firme como un soldado, listo a afrontar el duro juicio de su madre.

- Cálmate Karin, creo que Mangetsu ya entendió el punto... – y como siempre ocurría, Suigetsu apaciguaba los nervios de su mujer, aunque ciertamente muchas veces era precisamente él, quien desataba deliberadamente su cólera – ¿listo para irnos Sasuke?.

- Hai... – habituado a sus concretas respuestas no ahondó mucho en el asunto y se situó a su lado.

- De verdad te agradezco que hagas esto por mí Hina-chan – teniendo la misión de por medio, a Karin se le dificultaba dejar a Mangetsu en la academia, por tanto encargó a Hinata que lo hiciera en su lugar, asimismo cuidaría del pequeño durante su ausencia.

- Descuida, es un placer... – la pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida, e inmediatamente se volvió para ver a su hijo.

- Obedece a Hinata-oba en todo lo que te diga – se arrodilló frente a Mangetsu, dándole como toda madre preocupada las últimas instrucciones.

- Hai – y cómo todo niño impaciente, él se limitó a responderle con monosílabos, para hacer más corto el invariable discurso que siempre le daba.

- No olvides al salir de casa tu suéter ni el paraguas, ni olvides lavar tus dientes y cambiarte la ropa interior... – el pequeño no veía la hora en que su madre dejara de humillarlo.

- Ya lo sé okaasan – balbuceó apenado, sintiendo sobre él la burlona mirada de Itachi, el que seguramente no dejaría de molestarlo por un buen tiempo, tildándolo de bebé.

- Agh, te voy a extrañar tanto – de pronto lo abrazó y le dio un tronado beso en la mejilla – pórtate bien, trataré de regresar pronto...

- Ya mujer, si sigues despidiéndote se nos hará tarde a todos... – intercedió Suigetsu al notar cómo Mangetsu había enrojecido hasta las orejas por la vergüenza.

- De acuerdo... – aunque de no muy buena gana Karin se levantó y Mangetsu suspiró aliviado.

- Recuerda tu promesa... – le dijo Sasuke a Hinata, aprovechando que Karin acaparaba en ese momento la atención de todos.

- Descuida, lo haré – ella sonrió y antes de irse Sasuke le dio un beso de despedida en los labios.

- ¡Andando! – anunció en voz de mando, tomando un camino distinto al de Hinata y los niños, Suigetsu y Karin lo siguieron, aún había que pasar por Juugo para completar el equipo.

- Es tiempo de que nosotros también nos vayamos – los chicos asintieron, y siguieron tras Hinata, quien a pesar de sus malestares, les plantaba buena cara.

Tal cómo Mangetsu lo previó, Itachi no esperó para hacer mofa de las exageradas muestras de preocupación de su okaasan, Mizuho lo defendía, argumentando que no había nada de malo en ello y Hinata se limitaba a escucharlos, tomando un partido neutral en el asunto. Los tres niños, junto a Uzumaki Minako y Yamanaka Inoue, eran una tribu de lo más divertida, se conocían prácticamente desde su nacimiento; llevaban una buena amistad e inclusive se veían como hermanos, algo que en alguna medida sus madres se encargaron de fomentar. Antes de presentar su último argumento, en un intento de defender su honra, Mangetsu señaló el edificio de la academia y todos centraron su atención al frente.

- ¡HEY! ¡HEY! ¡AQUI! – a la entrada del edificio ya aguardaban Sakura y Minako, la última, al percatarse de su presencia no tardó en agitar vigorosamente los brazos para llamar su atención – ¡Miho-chan! – y sin esperar un segundo más, se acercó corriendo al lado de su mejor amiga.

- Ohayo Mina-chan – acostumbrada a sus arranques, devolvió con igual felicidad el efusivo saludo.

- ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!, ¡por fin iremos a la academia ninja! – la tomó de las manos y la obligó a danzar a su lado, Mizuho se limitó a medio sonreír, pero terminó por seguirle la corriente – otousan ya está adentro, él será quien dé el discurso de bienvenida... – comentaba alegre, había esperado impaciente ese día, gracias a que Naruto se había encargado de alentarla en seguir su camino ninja, estaba determinada a ser Hokage, tal como su padre y su abuelo, eso y la cerrada rivalidad que mantenía con Itachi, a quien desde ya, estaba segura que vencería en cualquier prueba que le pusiesen por delante.

- Evidentemente que él lo dará dobe, es el Hokage... – toda su buen humor se esfumó al escuchar la voz del ser más odioso que conocía, por lo que no tardó en contraatacar.

- ¿Y a tí quién te habló? – le dirigió una fulminante mirada, como era de esperarse, eso dio paso a una de sus acostumbradas contiendas verbales.

- Y aquí vamos de vuelta... – aseguró Sakura, dejando escapar un suspiro resignado mientras los observaba, las peleas de Itachi y Minako no eran más que un reflejo del pasado, sentía cierta nostalgia al rememorar sus días en el original equipo siete, cuando ella no era más que una tonta chiquilla enamorada del niño más atractivo y popular de su generación, vaya vueltas que daba la vida, si entonces alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría con el ruidoso de Naruto, sin duda lo hubiese golpeado en la cara.

- Eso parece jiji – secundó Hinata, observando entretenida la disputa de aquel par, no tenía caso intervenir, todo terminaría con un intento de puñetazo en la cara de Itachi, y era un intento, pues hasta la fecha Minako no había podido acertarle uno solo.

- ¡Ohayo! – tanto Itachi como Mizuho pararon la discusión para volverse a ver ––al igual que los demás–– a los recién llegados – camina Inoue-kun, no estás feliz de que por fin hayamos llegado...

- ¿Hmp...? – el aludido, quien iba tras su madre, dio rápido un vistazo al frente, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al toparse con cierta rubia escandalosa que le encantaba hacer su existencia desdichada.

- ¡INOUE-KUN! – Minako no tardó en olvidarse de Itachi y de cualquier otra cosa para centrar su entera atención en el Yamanaka, quien hasta entonces y para colmo de Naruto, había sido su declarado primer amor.

- No, no lo estoy… – le respondió a su madre un tanto abochornado, Ino contuvo la risa, tal parecía que Minako si había heredado otra cosa aparte del color de ojos de Sakura, y ese era su fanatismo extremo.

Contrario a lo que todos creyeron dados los antecedentes de su madre, Itachi no resultó ser el objeto de su adoración, tal y como sucedía con el del resto de sus congéneres. Oh si, otra cosa que Sasuke y él compartían, más allá de su temperamento o su físico, fue la fascinación que despertaba en el sexo opuesto, y si bien Mizuho era tan guapa como él, la mayoría de los niños de su clase preferían las canicas a mostrar algún interés físico en ella, en parte por el asco que a esa edad les generaban las niñas, en parte por el miedo a Uchiha Sasuke, quien no dudaría en arrancarle la cabeza a quien osara hacer la menor insinuación a su princesita.

- Que tengan un buen día… – Hinata se despidió de sus hijos, regalándole un abrazo y un beso en la frente a cada uno, cosa que a Itachi no le cuadró del todo, puesto que ahora era Mangetsu quien denotaba cierta burla.

- ¡¡Hai!! – respondieron a coro, para posteriormente reunirse con los demás, conduciéndose directamente al patio principal, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de bienvenida.

Hinata los saludó con la mano hasta que estos desaparecieron tras la reja, ya no pudo seguir fingiendo, se llevó la mano al pecho y se hubiera desplomado ahí mismo de no ser porque Ino reaccionó justo a tiempo y la tomó del brazo.

- ¡¿Hinata estás bien?! – tanto ella como Sakura se alarmaron al verla colapsar.

- Yo… yo necesitó descansar… – murmuró a penas, Ino la obligó a pasarle un brazo por el cuello, ayudándola a llegar a una gradilla cercana, en la que posteriormente Hinata tomó asiento para recibir el auxilio de sus amigas.

- ¿Hace cuánto comenzaste a sentirte mal? – Sakura se apresuró a revisarla, mientras Ino le brindaba parte su chakra, tratando de estabilizar su débil condición.

- És… ésta mañana… – decía con voz entrecortada, recuperando progresivamente el aliento gracias a Ino.

- Hinata, debiste haberme llamado de inmediato… – murmuró Sakura, adoptando una grave postura al respecto. A medida que avanzaba en la auscultación, su preocupación iba en aumento.

- Lo sé…, demo no quería preocupar a Sasuke – intentó sonreír, Hinata era consciente de que el procedimiento empleado la primera vez, ya no sería efectivo una segunda ocasión, debía ser más cuidadosa que nunca, pero tampoco podía desatender sus responsabilidades – ¿qué podía hacer?

- Para empezar evitar hacer estás locuras – intervino Ino, con cierta recriminación – si te sentías mal, debiste haberte quedado en cama…

- Tampoco podía defraudar a los mellizos – de pronto se sintió cómo una pequeña niña, gracias a Kami-sama que Sasuke no estaba, o de lo contrario podía asegurarse otro regaño de su parte.

- Ino tiene razón Hinata, y me temo que ésta vez ya no habrá opción, gomen, demo tendrás que guardar reposo absoluto – Sakura se adelantó al próximo comentario de su amiga rubia, de quién ya se veía venir un nuevo reproche – es necesario que guardes cama ó de lo contrario tu corazón no podrá resistir mucho más…

- ¿Estás segura? – la peli-rosa asintió pesarosa con la cabeza, no tenía caso mentirle, conociéndola, si no se ponía seria Hinata memorizaría los riesgos y eso solo garantizaría una futura desgracia.

- Tú condición empeora rápidamente... deberías saber mejor que nadie lo que eso significa – Hinata desvió la mirada, tal vez había sido un poco ruda, pero lo mejor era hablarle con la verdad, ella debía entender que no podía exigir más a sus fuerzas quebrantadas, conciliadora, Ino abrazó a su amiga y ésta dejó escapar un afligido sollozo, aunque no acababa de asimilarlo, entendía bien lo que ambas trataban de decirle.

- Demo y los mellizos, ellos dependen de mí y además está Mangetsu-kun, prometí a Karin-chan cuidarlo…

- Tendrás que buscar a alguien que te ayude, hace mucho que debiste hacerlo… – intervino Ino, siendo tan práctica como de costumbre – de hecho, si lo deseas yo puedo hacerme cargo de él... seguro que a Inoue-kun le encantará tenerlo de compañero.

- Te lo agradezco – sonrió a penas, un problema menos, ahora quedaba uno mucho más grande por resolver, ya no pudo más y se desmoronó ahí mismo – ¿cómo voy a explicárselo a Sasuke?, le prometí, le prometí que todo estaría bien… – las lagrimas brotaron, era la peor noticia que pudo recibir, más que nunca debía estar bien, ahora tenía una familia que dependía de ella.

- Si hay alguien que entienda lo que ocurre, es él… – al ver como la voluntad de su amiga se doblegaba, alentadora, Sakura posó su mano en su hombro e Ino la abrazó más fuerte – anda, te acompañaremos a casa, mientras tanto ya pensaremos en algo…

- Ha-hai… – se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, ambas tenían razón, si seguía haciendo oídos sordos a lo que su cuerpo ya clamaba, una desgracia terminaría por ocurrir, después de todo aún quedaba una esperanza, no deseaba la muerte de nadie, pero no podía descartar la posibilidad de un trasplante, aunque cada vez tenía menos fe en que aquello ocurriera.

- - -

Luego de las alentadoras palabras de Naruto-sama, a quien por cierto Minako vitoreó en todo momento y cuyo discurso fue de lo más entretenido ––Itachi nunca se cansaría de las ocurrencias de su tío, aún en los momentos de mayor solemnidad sabía cómo divertir a su público y a la vez captar su total atención –– les fue asignado un mentor, el veterano chunin Umino Iruka-sensei, confiado por el mismísimo Hokage y actual director de la academia ninja, se haría cargo de su grupo a lo largo de esos cuatro años, tiempo que duraría su instrucción fundamental como futuros ninjas de la hoja.

Más allá de las obligadas presentaciones de los profesores, conocer a uno que otro estudiante nuevo y la introducción a cada materia, para los mellizos resultó ser un día tan normal como cualquier otro, eso sí, lleno de anécdotas; no esperaban a contarle a su okaasan todo lo que les había ocurrido durante el día, Naruto se encargó de llevarlos de vuelta a casa, en realidad escapaba a sus responsabilidades y sobre todo a Moegi, su actual asistente, Minako, Mangetsu e Inoue también los acompañaron, Naruto después se encargarían de escoltarlos a su casa en el camino de regreso, aparte de acompañar a los mellizos llevaban la doble intención de quedarse a cenar la exquisitez que Hinata seguramente había preparado.

- ¡¡Estamos en casa!! – anunciaron a coro los mellizos, con esa singular sincronía de la que muy a menudo hacían uso. No obtuvieron la respuesta esperada, en cambio, alguien más les salió al encuentro.

- Bienvenidos – lo último que esperaban era encontrarse con Sakura ahí.

- ¿Okaasan?, ¿Y Hinata-oba? – fue Minako quien se adelanto a exigir una explicación.

- Hinata está arriba descansando…

- ¿Por qué? ¿qué tiene okaasan? – intuyendo que algo no andaba bien, Itachi cuestionó inmediatamente a su tía, de pronto Sakura no supo qué responder, la tomó por sorpresa, Itachi era demasiado perspicaz para su edad.

- Se encuentra un poco indispuesta, así que yo me haré cargo por hoy… – no tardó en sobreponerse a la primera impresión y minimizó en lo posible la situación, Hinata le había hecho prometer no decirle nada al respecto a sus hijos.

- Iré a verla… – Itachi se mostró impaciente, sin decir más se dirigió a las escaleras que conectaban con la segunda planta de la casa, Mizuho lo siguió de cerca, ambos percibieron algo sospechoso entorno a su madre, siempre estaba tan llena de vitalidad que les resultaba preocupante el que pudiera enfermarse, sobre todo no estando otousan en casa.

- ¿Harás la cena? – cuestionó de pronto Minako, luego de que sus amigos hubieran desaparecido de la vista, viéndole como si se tratara de una cuestión de vida o muerte.

- Hai, ¿no es grandioso…? – admitió con una feliz sonrisa, pero todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espina dorsal ante la simple idea de que Sakura cocinara.

- ¡¡¡Hinata-oba!!! – gritaron escandalizados los tres pequeños restantes, secundados por Naruto, quien estuvo a punto de escabullirse y seguirlos escaleras arriba, más la severa voz de su mujer lo hizo detenerse en seco.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Naruto? – paralizado, se volvió a verla con la presteza de un autómata, tragó dificultoso saliva al encarar el furioso semblante que Sakura mostraba, y tal como lo previó, ella no tardó en reprocharle su irresponsabilidad y falta de compromiso con su trabajo, de lo importante que era para Konoha y que no podía darse el lujo de vaguear teniendo semejante responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

Naruto escuchó impávido el invariable sermón que Sakura le hubiera repetido los últimos dos años, podía recitarlo de memoria, si la dejaba expresarse era porque de lo contrarío recibiría un duro golpe a cambio, y si a eso le sumaba el descontrol hormonal del embarazo un golpe sería lo de menos, recibiría tan tremenda paliza que lo mandaría directo al hospital, suspiró mentalmente, no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir, hacía varios años se dio por vencido, por mucho que se esforzara en agradarla, Sakura siempre ponía un "pero" de por medio. La perfecta historia de amor que siempre imaginó sería su vida a su lado, no resultó la esperada, ante todos era una pareja perfecta y exitosa, él, Hokage de la aldea ninja más poderosa y ella, jefe del cuerpo médico del hospital de Konoha.

En el fondo Naruto sabía bien que su relación se había enfriado paulatinamente, volviéndose un tanto monótona desde que ambos dejaron de ejercer plenamente la vida shinobi, dedicándose al tedioso trabajo de oficina.

No ponía en duda que la amaba, pero era realista al admitir que ya no era más ese amor ciego e idealizado, Sakura no era una persona perfecta ni mucho menos, el error que cometió fue llegar a creer lo contrarío, y ahora que veía sus defectos más allá del atolondrado amor adolescente, le costaba encontrarla tan perfecta como entonces, hasta antes de que Hinata le declarara abiertamente sus sentimientos, nunca hubo un parámetro de comparación con el cual medir su afecto, a menudo se cuestionaba sobre su vida actual y la que llevaría si hubiese optado por Hinata, estaba mal y se reprochaba por ello, no obstante, eso no apartaba los indeseables pensamientos, en el fondo envidiaba a Sasuke, se veía tan feliz al estar con su esposa y existía tal grado de intimidad, que inclusive no les importaba mostrar su afecto en público. Alguna vez intentó hacer lo mismo con Sakura y lo único que obtuvo fue un izquierdazo en la mandíbula, su esposa podría parecer muy segura por fuera, pero en el fondo seguía importándole mucho lo que los otros pudieran decir.

La única afectada en esa invisible tensión era su pequeña hija, amaba a Minako más que a nada en el mundo, si contenía la frustración y mostraba una cara de idiota complaciente era precisamente por ella, por no hacerla sufrir y ver su dulce sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

Justamente por su duro carácter, Sakura llegaba herirla profundamente sin ser consciente de ello, lo que de ninguna forma significaba que no la amara, Minako era tan preciada para ella como lo era para él, el único problema era que en ocasiones Sakura no sabía cómo demostrarle su afecto y en parte él era el culpable, habiendo heredado su extrovertido carácter, continuamente la sacaba de quicio.

- Espero que ésta vez haya quedado entendido..., hablaré luego con Moegi para que te tenga mejor vigilado – aquel comentario dio por terminado el regaño, Naruto fingió una sonrisa despreocupada, como hacía siempre que quería dar el asunto por zanjado y pasar a lo que realmente le interesaba, el misterio en torno a Hinata.

- ¿Cómo está Sakura-chan? – cuando Naruto dirigió la vista a la segunda planta de la casa, la aludida supo a quién se refería, el rostro se le se ensombreció por unos segundos al meditar en la respuesta.

- Su condición ha empeorado, si no recibe pronto un corazón, será cuestión de unas semanas o un par de meses para que el suyo deje de funcionar – temió algo así, Naruto conocía tan bien como Sakura la condición de su amiga, era frustrante, aún con todo todo su poder no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

- ¿Sasuke lo sabe? – recordó de pronto, teniendo presente que esa mañana había partido a larga misión.

- No, ella no ha querido decirle nada.

- ¿Crees que sea conveniente hacerlo volver? – su esposa negó pesarosa con la cabeza.

- No..., ella no desea preocuparlo, debemos respetar su decisión y por ahora evitarle cualquier tipo de sobresalto…

- Ya veo – Naruto no despegó la vista de las escaleras, tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto, no quería adelantarse a los hechos, pero su instinto le decía que una tragedia se avecinaba.

- - -

Itachi llamó con cuidado a la puerta, en sus ocho años de vida jamás había visto a su madre decaer, Hinata era jóven y fuerte, le costaba creer que estuviese enferma, la más lógica deducción fue pensar en que había pescado un resfriado, en su infantil razonamiento no llegaba a concebir algo de mayor gravedad. Hinata no tardó en dar la autorización para que entraran, a pesar de estar en cama, no le pareció que su madre estuviera enferma, o al menos exteriormente no se le veía signo alguno.

- ¿¿Okaasan, estás bien?? – cuestionaron al unísolo los pequeños, Hinata pestañeo al distinguir la aflicción en sus caritas, no dudó en sonreírles y asentir con la cabeza para no preocuparlos más de lo que seguramente ya estaban, extendiendo su mano para que se acercaran a ella.

- No es nada malo ¿verdad? – Itachi se sentó a un costado de la cama y Mizuho hizo lo mismo del lado opuesto, quedado a cada lado de su madre, quien los abrazó.

- No hay de qué preocuparse, sólo tendré que descansar por un tiempo – dijo ella sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, los chicos se sonrieron felices, después de todo si se trataba de un resfriado, en un día o dos se iría y su madre volvería a ser la de siempre – ahora cuéntenme ¿cómo les fue en la academia? – lo cierto es que ese sería el último día que Hinata tendría las fuerzas suficientes para salir de cama, al verlos hablar y reír tan emocionados, sintió su corazón encogerse, y cuando los demás chicos se les unieron las ganas de llorar regresaron, parecía una gallina rodeada de sus polluelos, aunque no fueran sus hijos biológicos, Inoue, Mangetsu y Minako se habían ganado un lugar especial en su alma, los había visto crecer y había sufrido junto con ellos sus penas y alegrías, para ella siempre serían su familia.

Hinata no puso mucha atención mientras Minako imitaba a Naruto dando el discurso de bienvenida, había otra inquietud en sus pensamientos, Sasuke, no podía evitar dejar de pensar en él y preguntarse si resistiría el tiempo suficiente para volver a verlo una vez más.

Continuará...

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Saludos, reportándome de vuelta luego de por fin actualizar el fic que tuve varado por varios meses XD (_!yip yip¡ !urra por salem¡, !yip yip¡ !urra por salem¡_), y es que no quería actualizar éste hasta no haber actualizado el otro o de lo contrarío sabía que lo postergaría mucho tiempo, ok, con esto solo espero volver a mi ritmo habitual y actualizar cada quince días respectivamente (_cosa que dudo_, _soñar no cuesta nada _XD), y aunque Sasuke últimamente me saque de mis casillas con la actitud que ha tomado en el manga -_-#, trataré de ser neutral en los fics, aunque no garantizo nada, inconscientemente tiendo a torturar a los personajes jaja, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos estamos leyendo, ja né.

PD: Ahora si pude contestar la mayoría de los comentarios vía FF, pero para los que no, aquí va XD

_**Gabby!:**_ Muchas gracias por todo, me alegra saber que te gusten mis historias (_eso me levanta la moral jaja_), ya que como todo escritor en el FF, hago esto por hobby, no te preocupes, de alguna manera la historia tendrá un final feliz (_al menos si llega al fin_ o_-), no escribiría nada con lo que no esté conforme y hasta que no escriba el ultimo punto, no hay que dar nada por sentado, cabe decir que no soy muy fan de los finales felices, pero si el contexto en el que se da me gusta pss seguramente se lo daré, tal y como paso en "una segunda oportunidad".

_**maky_mar:**_ Sip, se que es demasiado drama para lo pobre Hina, pero no pude resistir jaja.

_**soficard:**_ Yep, volvemos a empezar jaja, no me lo preguntaste XD, pero la razón por la que le puse rewrite a la historia, es porque quería reescribir la idea de alguna manera, así que no desesperéis si por momentos parece que se le viene el mundo encima a los personajes, si bien va a ser más angst que el anterior fic, tendrá sus buenos momentos, no todo en la vida puede ser drama, y descuida, gracias a ti por seguir "una segunda oportunidad" y por darle un chance a esta historia =D, ya vez que dicen que las segundas partes nunca son buenas y yo les digo, ¿vieron los X men II, Toy Story II o Spiderman II? ¿no?, pss fueron películas muy buenas XD, neh, ya en serio, espero no cajetearla y arruinar el concepto que tenía la otra historia =S

_**natsumy san: **_Lamento la demora pero tenía algunas cosas que poner en orden, trataré de estar actualizando cada 15 días (_cosa que no prometo _XD)

_**natsuky: **_Perdón por la demora, no pude actualizar antes n-nU.


	3. La comedía trágica

Capitulo 3: _**La comedía trágica.**_

Pasaron uno, dos, tres días y así sucesivamente hasta que se completaron las cuatro semanas, resultó ser un resfriado por demás persistente, Itachi no encontraba otra explicación del por qué su madre aún permanencia en cama, inclusive el abuelo los visitaba más a menudo que de costumbre, permanencia al lado de Hinata por horas y cuando se despedía a Itachi no le pasaba desapercibida la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban. No sólo él se había vuelto un visitante frecuente, Neji, Ino, Sakura, Naruto y otros tantos amigos de sus padres iban y venían continuamente, aunque todos negaran aceptarlo, Itachi no era tonto y podía percibir que algo importante les estaban ocultando a él y a su hermana.

Desde que su okaasan cayó enferma se suscitaron varios cambios en su rutina diaria, un día después de que Sakura dijera que Hinata había de guardar reposo absoluto, Ino trajo a alguien que según les explicó, se encargaría de los quehaceres y de atenderlos durante el tiempo que su madre estuviera indispuesta, por su parte ella se ocuparía de Mangetsu hasta que Karin regresara. Al principio ninguno de los mellizos dijo nada, después de todo creyeron que se trataría de un par de días cuando mucho, pero Yoko-oneesan se quedó por más tiempo.

Kitamura Yoko era una dulce joven de a penas diecisiete años de edad, algo atolondrada, pero con un gran corazón, animosa a la hora de desempeñar sus labores, trataba de dar siempre lo mejor de sí misma, a menudo solía decir "_si la vida te da mil razones para llorar, hay que darle mil y un razones para sonreír", _leyó la frase en un libro de la academia y desde entonces adoptó el lema como su filosofía a seguir.

A los cuatro años Yoko quedó huérfana como tantos otros niños que perdieron a sus padres durante la invasión de Akatsuki a Konoha, careciendo de aptitudes shinobi, dejó la academia y buscó empleo por su cuenta. Al cumplir los doce dejaría de recibir la pensión económica que por decreto del tercer Hokage habían de recibir los niños desamparados como ella, inmediatamente entró al servicio domestico, y dado que sus anteriores patrones dieron excelentes recomendaciones a Ino, no dudó en contratarla.

Hinata rápidamente le tomó afecto a Yoko, continuamente se la pasaba en las nubes, pero se esmeraba por complacerla a ella y a los niños, Itachi solía aprovecharse de su ingenuidad y de vez en cuando la obligaba a hacer algunas actividades que sus padres de ninguna forma permitirían, como hacerle la tarea, llevarle los libros a la escuela e inclusive prepararle bocadillos a deshora de la noche, Mizuho continuamente lo amonestaba por abusar de la buena fe de Yoko-oneesan, inconscientemente había tomado el rol de mando de su madre, como si intuyera un futuro desenlace, más cuando intentaba hacer entender a Yoko que no debía obedecer en todo a Itachi, ella sonreía con simpleza y decía que no había problema, que era un placer complacer a Itachi-sama.

Por lo demás, sus actividades siguieron igual, y mientras los días pasaban, con ellos se iba la emoción que la academia ninja alguna vez despertó, las clases se volvieron monótonas, tal vez lo único que despertaba el interés de los chicos, era la declarada contienda que Minako e Itachi sostenían desde el primer día, tratando de ser los número uno en todo, un par de genios como no se había visto en años, comentó alguna vez Iruka-sensei.

Aquella mañana Yoko se encargó de alistarlos para ir a la escuela, algo que se volvió una rutina desde que Hinata no pudo hacerlo más, preparó el desayuno, posteriormente acompaño a los pequeños a la puerta de la casa y se despidió hasta perderlos de vista, más tarde subió el desayuno a Hinata-sama y compartió con ella los alimentos puesto que a su ama no le gustaba desayunar sola, hablaron durante un buen rato, Yoko no se medía a la hora de contarle sus anécdotas y Hinata la dejaba expresarse libremente, entretenida con sus ocurrencias, haciéndole la existencia atada a esa cama, menos tediosa.

Le llevó poco tiempo acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar, agradecida del trato tan amable que Hinata-sama le daba, más que como una sirvienta, Yoko llegó a sentirse un verdadero miembro de la familia, no conservaba muchos recuerdos de su madre pero si estuviera con vida le hubiese gustado que fuera así, Hinata tenía muchas cualidades, era bondadosa, poseía el don de escuchar y aconsejar, despertando en ella innata confianza, nunca antes le cogió tanto afecto a uno de sus amos, lo único que entristecía a Yoko era su débil condición, le aterraba pensar que algo malo pudiera pasarle.

Hasta entonces nunca se preocupó por su señor, para ella Sasuke-sama no era otra cosa que una ilusión, llevaba un mes fuera, en una misión, y por la forma en que todos se expresaban de él, debía ser alguien impresionante, no dio crédito a los oscuros rumores que se corrían entorno suyo, su familia lo amaba y eso le bastó para idealizarlo como un ser admirable.

Al terminar el desayuno, la castaña de singulares ojos fucsia bajó animadamente por las escaleras, disponiéndose a llevar a cabo sus demás labores, lavó los platos del desayuno, aseó la planta baja y finalmente se dirigió a la habitación de los mellizos para limpiarla y recoger la ropa sucia de la que más tarde se ocuparía.

Mientras metía en el cesto la ropa que Itachi había dejado desperdigada sobre la cama, Yoko tropezó con un pergamino, lo recogió y al examinarlo con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que era el mismo pergamino con el que el chico hubiera estado practicando la tarde anterior, incluso le mencionó lo importante que era para la clase de ese día, seguramente estuvo estudiándolo hasta tarde, se quedó dormido y cayó al piso, rodando bajo la cama.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Yoko se propuso entregárselo en propia mano, olvidó la ropa sucia, y se dirigió a donde Hinata-sama para informarle que necesitaba salir, ésta no puso ninguna objeción cuando Yoko le planteó sus razones, dándole su permiso. Se calzó las sandalias y se procuró a partir apresuradamente con destino a la academia ninja.

- - -

El viento hizo danzar traviesamente sus negros cabellos, sentado sobre la rama más alta de un apartado árbol, Itachi observaba con aire resentido a sus demás compañeros de clase practicar el Kuchiyose no jutsu. Por haber olvidado el maldito pergamino para la práctica, Konohamaru-sensei lo dejó fuera, no le quedó de otra que aguantarse "un ninja no puede darse el lujo de ser descuidado", fue parte del sermón que su sensei le dio, y es que no hubiera pasado a mayores de no haber sido sorprendido discutiendo con Minako. Resopló malhumorado, esa rubia cabeza hueca siempre complicaba su existencia, le enfermaba que Konohamaru-sensei la favoreciera en todo, ya fuera en puntos o poniéndola de ejemplo frente a la clase, para él Minako era la número uno, y como muestra lo ocurrido, lo justo hubiera sido expulsar a ambos de la clase, más su sensei hizo notar de nueva cuenta su favoritismo por la Uzumaki, castigándolo únicamente a él.

A excepción de Iruka-sensei, todos los demás profesores tenían cierta predilección por Minako, Itachi sabía que se debía a que Naruto-oji era el Hokage, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a la rubia de sentirse superior a él, de no ser por la simpatía de los maestros, hacía mucho que hubiera barrido con ella, no era por alardear, pero la superaba en muchos aspectos, y hubiese seguido despotricando mentalmente contra su rival, de no ser por otro factor igualmente irritante.

- ¡Hey Uchiha¡ – la fastidiosa voz de aquel chico distrajo su atención – ¡¿no me digas que a un "genio" como tú lo sacaron de la clase?! – inquirió burlón, Kobayakawa Tetsuo era una de esas exasperantes personas que les gustaba pavonearse y ser el centro de atención, Tetsuo le aventajaba por un año, pero desde el primer día mostró evidente antipatía hacia su persona, y es que si la rivalidad con Minako era sana, con ese sujeto era más bien un pique en el que el único que se consideraba atacado era Tetsuo, generalmente Itachi se dedicaba a ignorarlo, no valía la pena gastar su saliva y fuerzas en alguien que a su parecer no era más que un idiota.

- ¿Hmp? – lo miró de soslayo, Tetsuo le era indiferente y por lo tanto no le merecía la mayor atención.

- Te crees mucho ¿no? – a diferencia de Itachi él sí que le guardaba rencor, siempre haciéndose el interesante, teniendo para sí la atención de todos como si se fuera el rey del universo, más a él le quedaba claro que realmente Uchiha Itachi no era otra cosa que un pedante engreído.

- Es solo que no me gusta hablar con imbéciles… – devolvió cortante, sin inmutarse ante el gesto iracundo que su adversario mostró.

- No deberías sentirte tan orgulloso de ti Uchiha, si yo fuera tú no me atrevería a salir en público – inquirió mordaz, mirándole con sumo desprecio, si todos supieran la verdad de los Uchiha, dudaba mucho que ese idiota siguiera creyéndose superior.

- ¿De qué hablas? – por fin se dignó a prestarle atención, la forma cómo insinuó aquello le hizo sentir un ligero malestar.

- ¿Tu padre no te lo ha dicho? – sonrió sarcástico al advertir la manifiesta confusión en su rostro – por supuesto que no, después de todo tu padre no es más que un sucio traidor – los ojos de Itachi se abrieron desmesurados por la sorpresa y eso dio paso a un gesto de ira, en un santiamén bajó del árbol y lo encaró, aunque le rebasaba en estatura, lo tomó sin titubear por la solapa.

- ¡Retira lo dicho! – le miró furioso, podía burlarse de él, pero no de su padre, Sasuke era la persona que más admiraba en el mundo y no permitiría que un tonto lo insultara.

- ¡No!, ¡no lo haré! – con un brusco movimiento lo apartó – digo la verdad, fue otousan quien me lo dijo y él nunca miente... – prosiguió desdeñoso – hace años tu padre traicionó a Konoha, se alió con Orochimaru, el asesino del tercer Hokage y mató a su propio hermano, un loco que eliminó a todo su Clan – empleó toda la saña que pudo, Itachi estuvo a punto de conectar un puñetazo en su rostro para hacerlo callar, pero se contuvo con el siguiente argumento – ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué no hay más Uchihas? – lo miró desafiante, ésta vez no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada, tocó un punto sensible en el que Itachi meditaba a menudo pero que no se atrevía a exteriorizar – ¿por qué en un barrio tan grande no viven más que ustedes? ¿por qué los aldeanos rehúyen ese lugar? – siguió, haciendo referencia a las palabras que su padre había empleado cuando malamente se lo comentó – ¿sabías que tu padre era llamado el demonio Uchiha y que la única que se acercó a él fue a tu madre?, una fracasada que sintió lastima de él…

- ¡Cállate! – nunca debió haber mencionado a su okaasan, Itachi perdió la calma, asestándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula – ¡eso no es cierto! ¡estás mintiendo! – se fue sobre él, dispuesto a molerlo a golpes, pero Tetsuo tampoco se dio por vencido, estando en el piso tomó una piedra a su alcance y la impactó contra la cabeza del Uchiha, así fue que se lo quitó de encima, abriéndole una profunda herida en la ceja izquierda.

Desorientado, Itachi instintivamente se llevó las manos al rostro, palpando un viscoso liquido rojizo, era sangre, en cuanto bajó la guardia Tetsuo contraatacó, dándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen, Itachi no pudo menos que resentir el golpe, doblándose de dolor, aprovechándose de su debilidad el chico castaño lo pateo sin piedad, inclusive parecía sentir una satisfacción enfermiza con cada golpe que le asestaba.

Itachi no se permitió darse por vencido, si jugaba sucio, él también podía hacerlo, midió el intervalo en el que se preparaba para patearlo de nuevo y le arrojó tierra a los ojos, la situación no tardó en invertirse.

- ¡Mis ojos! – gimió de dolor al sentir como las finas piedrecillas le lastimaban la retina, entre más los tallaba para limpiarlos, más daño le causaban, Itachi le dio un nuevo golpe en la cara, tumbándolo en el suelo, lo inmovilizó sentándose sobre su abdomen y a puño limpio le machacó la cara, hubiese acabado con él de no ser por el alboroto que se formó a su alrededor.

Konohamaru-sensei puso fin a la pelea, apartando a los maltrechos contendientes, antes de poder recriminar nada, Itachi se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, vomitando sangre, Tetsuo logró romperle las costillas con la salvaje golpiza.

- ¡Itachi-sama! – angustiada, Yoko ––quien recién había llegado para entregar el pergamino olvidado–– se acercó a su joven amo.

- ¡Niisan! ¡Itachi-kun! – habiendo seguido a Konohamaru, Mizuho y Minako se aunaron a ella, preocupadas por la mueca de agudo dolor en el rostro del chico.

- Apártense – dejando de lado a Tetsuo, Konohamaru se abrió paso entre los curiosos estudiantes que se habían apiñado alrededor del Uchiha, la herida de la frente no paraba de sangrarle, asimismo la falta de aliento era cada vez más notoria.

Constatando la gravedad de sus heridas y ayudado por Yoko, lo cargó en la espalda, saliendo a toda prisa en dirección al hospital y debido a que Tetsuo estaba en mejores condiciones, simplemente lo mandó a la enfermería de la escuela, dando instrucciones a Udon-sensei para que se hiciera cargo de la clase el resto del día.

Lo único que Yoko pudo pensar en aquellos momentos fue en informar a Hinata-sama sobre lo ocurrido, ni siquiera se despidió de Mizuho y salió a toda prisa a avisar a su señora, apresurada, corrió sin detenerse por las calles que a esa hora estaban repletas de gente, incluso no le importó arrollar a uno que otro desprevenido transeúnte, en lo único que podía pensar era en la suerte de su querido Itachi-sama.

A punto de perder el aliento, ingresó en la mansión Uchiha y subió a todo galope las escaleras, Hinata que se había quedado dormida, se asustó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y una sobresaltada Yoko entró como un torbellino por ella.

- ¡Hi-Hinata-sama! – tartamudeó en un jadeó por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

- Tranquilízate Yoko-chan – con algo de esfuerzo Hinata se puso en pie y se acercó a la extenuada chica, quien se veía a punto del colapso – ¿qué te pasa? – de la mesita de noche, tomó una jarra y le sirvió un vaso con agua.

- ¡It… Itachi-sama! – balbuceaba mientras bebía dificultosamente el agua, Hinata le miraba sin comprender, tratando de hilar algún sentido coherente – Itachi-sama está en el hospital – dijo al fin de corrido, Hinata casi se cae al piso por la impresión.

- ¿En… e-en el hospital? – tartamudeó como hacía mucho no lo hacía, viendo a Yoko tan excitada no pudo menos que imaginarse lo peor, angustiada, se llevó una mano al pecho y más por inercia que por voluntad, tomó asiento sobre la cama.

- Ha-hai… – dudó en continuar al ver el pálido tono que la piel de Hinata había adoptado, se arrepintió de haberle soltado todo de golpe, hasta entonces fue consciente que su señora no estaba bien de salud y Sakura-sama le había advertido que una fuerte impresión podría traerle consecuencias fatales.

- ¿Demo qué ocurrió? – cuestionaba cada vez más angustiada.

- Itachi-sama tuvo… – ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse, si no deseaba preocuparla más, debía contarle la verdad – tuvo un enfrentamiento con otro estudiante y quedó muy lastimado – decía en voz tan bajita que a Hinata le costaba escucharla.

Le bastó saber que su primogénito estaba lastimado para tomar una firme determinación al respecto, mandó al diablo los malestares, su hijo estaba primero incluso que su salud y pese a las suplicas de Yoko, que arrepentida le pedía permaneciera en cama, no esperó para ponerse en pie y cambiarse el pijama por un kimono, marchando a toda prisa hacia el hospital.

- - -

Pese a sus esfuerzos, Sasuke no pudo acortar la misión, transcurrió un mes desde que dejaran Konoha y ya no faltaba mucho para retornar a su hogar. Karin se veía tan o más impaciente que él, se moría de ganas por abrazar a Mangetsu y asegurarse que no había sufrido un solo rasguño en su ausencia.

Cuando Sasuke divisó la entrada de la aldea, suspiró aliviado, albergó un terrible presentimiento durante toda la misión, sabía bien que el motivo era Hinata, no había podido de dejar de pensar en ella a cada minuto, era reconfortante saber que dentro de un par de minutos la tendría bajo su resguardo y podría cerciorarse por propia cuenta de su bienestar.

Mientras franqueaban las calles en dirección a la torre del Hokage, una atolondrada chica castaña tropezó con Suigetsu, tirándolo al piso, y aunque Karin reclamó el atentado, la chica no se detuvo a pedir disculpas, siguió de frente como alma que lleva el demonio, aquel suceso llamó particularmente la atención de Sasuke, podría ser su imaginación, pero juraría que la castaña se dirigía al distrito Uchiha. No dio mayor importancia, debía tranquilizarse, estaba siendo obsesivo al respecto, después de todo ¿qué podía ir a hacer esa chica al distrito Uchiha?.

No hubo otro contratiempo en su recorrido, aguardaron durante un rato más fuera de la oficina de Naruto, quien se encontraba atendiendo a un embajador de Kumogakure no sato, alrededor de una hora después Moegi, la asistente de Hokage-sama, les informó que podían pasar.

Mientras Suigetsu daba el reporte de la misión, a Sasuke no le pasó desapercibida la actitud ansiosa de Naruto, lo conocía, algo lo preocupaba y el que rehuyera mirarlo de frente, le dio a entender que ese "algo" era referente a él.

- Bueno, supongo ya podemos retirarnos – Karin se mostró impaciente, y no era para menos teniendo a Mangetsu esperando en casa.

- Hai… – acotó Naruto, haciendo un último comentario antes de que todos salieras – por cierto Karin, Mangetsu se ha estado quedando en casa de Ino.

- ¿Con Ino-san? – Suigetsu se adelantó al cuestionamiento de su esposa, la que estaba por ponerse histérica al respecto.

- Ella se los explicará – Naruto aligeró su preocupación mostrando una sonrisa, no necesitó decir más para que Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu lo comprendieran y pudieran darse una idea del por qué, era claro que debían dejar a Sasuke y a Naruto a solas.

- Ha sucedido algo con Hinata ¿cierto? – fue la inmediata deducción de Sasuke, lo miró fijamente, controlándose para no salir corriendo en ese instante tras su esposa.

- Será mejor que tomes asiento… – ofreció a su amigo con la mayor serenidad que pudo, no era nada fácil lo que tenía que decirle a continuación y más teniendo en cuenta lo paranoico que Sasuke se ponía al tratarse de Hinata, y no erró, el Uchiha hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y permaneció de pie, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Su rígida actitud le dio a entender que se dejara de rodeos, Naruto tomó profundamente aire y procedió a darle una explicación a grandes rasgos de los resientes sucesos, empezó por decirle que la condición de Hinata repentinamente se agravó, antes de que Sasuke dijera nada le aclaró que Sakura tomó inmediatamente cartas en el asunto y le ordenó reposo absoluto, que hasta ahora no la habían dejado sola, estado al pendiente de ella, no había de que preocuparse, aunque débil, Hinata estaba bien, lo único que podían hacer en estos momentos era asegurarse que guardara cama, en la espera de un trasplante, no pasó por alto las indicaciones de Sakura, advirtiéndole que Hinata no debía hacer ningún esfuerzo físico.

Sasuke pareció escucharle en aparente calma, pero a penas Naruto terminó de hablar, el Uchiha desapareció en un torbellino de hojas, debía regresar a casa cuanto antes y cerciorarse con sus propios ojos lo dicho por Naruto, no se perdonaría si algo malo le hubiese pasado en su ausencia.

Cruzó el territorio Uchiha a una velocidad sorprendente, al llegar a su casa se tensó un poco al ver que la puerta de entrada estaba abierta, entró y subió a toda prisa las escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta, menuda sorpresa se llevó al entrar en su habitación y no encontrar a su esposa, sino a una perfecta desconocida sentada en una silla a un lado de la cama matrimonial. Yoko se asustó por la repentina intromisión, aún así le plantó cara al extraño, no estando Hinata-sama, era su deber hacerse cargo, aún si las piernas le temblaran y sintiera desmayarse de un momento a otro.

- ¡¿Q-qué hace aquí?! – la sobresaltada chica dio un respingo al verlo entrar tan campante en la habitación de su señora – ¡espere, no puede estar aquí… si no se va, llamaré a Naruto-sama para que…! – quiso cerrarle el paso una vez que el hombre se dirigió al cuarto de baño contiguo a la habitación, Sasuke la apartó sin mayor esfuerzo, lo último que le preocupaba entonces, era la identidad de aquella entrometida

- Hinata… – abrió de golpe la puerta del baño esperando encontrarla, al revisarlo y cerciorarse que estaba vacío, finalmente se volvió para ver a la chiquilla – ¿dónde está? – sin querer la tomó bruscamente por el antebrazo, mirándole de forma tan intimidante que Yoko quedó sin habla – ¡responde…! – añadió con rudeza.

- E-ella salió – tartamudeó temerosa, aquel hombre la amedrentaba con su sola presencia.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡¿cómo que Hinata salió?! – el Uchiha se desesperó con la taimada actitud de la chiquilla.

- Ha-hai... – balbuceó a penas, su rostro le recordaba a alguien, pero estaba tan aturdida que su mente no podía ordenar correctamente sus ideas.

- ¿A dónde fue? – la tomó por los hombros, zarandeándola un poco – ¡no te quedes ahí como una pasmada y contesta! – exigió a punto de perder los estribos, cuando se trataba de Hinata perdía con facilidad el dominio de sí mismo.

- Es-está en el hospital… – articuló al fin, Sasuke la soltó, llevándose angustiado las manos a la cabeza, Yoko se serenó por unos instantes, la desesperación en el rostro del individuo, le dio a entender que estaba preocupado por Hinata-sama, así fue que se decidió a explicarle resumidamente los hechos – Itachi-sama salió malherido luego del enfrentamiento con otro estudiante, Hinata-sama se preocupó por él y... y fue a ver cómo estaba…

- No puede ser... – Sasuke no escuchó más, y salió disparado hacia las escaleras, dejando a una aturdida Yoko, misma que salió atrás de él a penas se recuperó de la impresión, no había palabras que describieran lo que Sasuke sentía en esos momentos, ahora su preocupación no solo se centraba en Hinata, sino que también Itachi estaba de por medio.

- - -

Al terminar la revisión Sakura determinó que más allá de dos costillas rotas y las magulladuras, Itachi se recuperaría, ya había sanado la mayoría de sus heridas y aunque sus huesos no estaban soldados del todo, dio a Itachi de alta con la condición de que guardara reposo al menos una semana, Hinata le agradeció encarecida sus atenciones y se despidió de ella aliviada de que su hijo estuviera salvo, Sakura recibió humilde los halagos, lo que no evitó que externara su desacuerdo, como madre, comprendía la preocupación de su amiga, pero como médico no le pareció en lo absoluto que su paciente desobedeciera sus indicaciones, Hinata restó importancia, prometiéndole irse de inmediato a casa a descansar.

Pasada la adrenalina del momento, Hinata resintió el esfuerzo que sus acciones conllevaron, la falta de aliento se hizo presente mientras caminaban de regreso al distrito Uchiha, le costaba mucho trabajo actuar con normalidad, trataba de no preocupar a Itachi, quien más allá de sus malestares físicos, se sentía tan bien como siempre.

- Gomen ne okaasan… – murmuró Itachi, culpándose por haberse dejado ganar de forma tan humillante, al fin y al cabo era una derrota por haber sido el único que paró en el hospital, sin embargo por otra parte se sentía feliz de que su madre por fin estuviera fuera de cama.

- Descuida, lo… lo importante es que estés bien… – respondió en aparente calma, las fuerzas no tardarían en fallarle, la agitación de minutos atrás ya estaba pasándole factura, confiaba en llegar a casa cuanto antes y tomar un respiro.

- Es culpa de ese estúpido de Kobayakawa, no podía dejar que insultara a otousan y yo… – Itachi se calló al sentir como su madre se quedaba atrás – ¿okaasan? – extrañado, se giró para verla, preocupándose del gesto de dolor figurado en el rostro de su madre – ¿okaasan te sientes bien? – Itachi se acercó corriendo al ver que Hinata perdía el equilibrio y se precipitaba sin remedio al piso – ¡¿okaasan?! – pero antes que él llegara, su padre ––que apareció como un ente salvador–– alcanzó a sostenerla entre sus fuertes brazos y la cargó al vilo.

- ¡¿Otousan?! – al principio Itachi se mostró sorprendido, una sonrisa aliviada no tardo en surcar sus labios, ver a su padre le brindó la certeza de que ahora todo estaría bien, pero Sasuke lo ignoró, dirigiéndose a la joven castaña que venía corriendo tras él.

- Ve inmediatamente por Sakura… – Yoko atinó a asentir con la cabeza, atontada luego de lo que acababa de ocurrir, no solo por el hecho de que Hinata-sama se hubiera desmayado, sino por la forma en que Itachi-sama había llamado a esa persona, así que ese era Uchiha Sasuke, el amo de la casa. Sin detenerse a pensar en cómo lo había tratado, Yoko acató lo que Sasuke le ordenó y se marchó en busca de Sakura.

- Okaasan se pondrá bien ¿cierto? – Itachi, quien lo siguió de cerca hasta llegar a la casa, esperó para hablarle hasta que Sasuke depositó a Hinata en la cama – ¿qui-quieres que haga algo? – susurró afligido.

- No… ya has hecho suficiente por hoy – se volvió a verlo de reojo, Itachi quedó paralizado, nunca antes había visto tanta frialdad en el semblante de su padre.

- ¿O-otousan? – tartamudeó intimidado, instintivamente retrocedió cuando Sasuke se giró para encararlo.

- Ve a tu habitación, después hablaremos… – mesuró tanto como le fue posible el irritado tono de su voz, atemorizado, Itachi accedió sin chistar, algo le decía que de nada valdría contradecirlo, lo que menos quería era hacerlo enfadar, el carácter de su padre solía ser imperturbable, más la escalofriante forma en que lo miró sinceramente le avasalló.

Cabizbajo, salió de la habitación dejándolo a solas con su madre, Sasuke tomó asiento al lado de Hinata y apartó con delicadeza algunos cabellos que caían desordenados por su bello rostro, la miró impotente, fue solo un desmayo, eso no quitaba el desazón que sintió al verla precipitarse inerte, un desagradable dejá vu se repitió en su mente, por momentos creyó estar en una pesadilla y regresar a la noche en que los mellizos nacieron, jamás podría borrar la angustia que le causaron los eternos minutos en la sala de espera, creyendo perderla para siempre y tal como entonces sintió miedo, miedo de no poder estar nuevamente a su lado, de no poder escuchar su voz, ni sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, un miedo a una realidad que hacía cada vez más latente.

Continuará…

* * *

NOTA DE SALEM:

Hoy no tengo nada más que decir que estoy odiando a Kishi y el rumbo que está tomando el manga -_-#, por lo demás saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, hasta dentro de quince días ja né =D

_**maky_mar:**_ Sip, sé que se me va la mano a la hora de actualizar, pero mi cerebro no da pa' más x_x XD, a decir verdad no soy fan de las historias en las que aparecen los hijos de los protas, en realidad son una o dos las únicas que me han gustado, por eso llevar a cabo esta idea se me dificulta, ya que tengo que sacarme prácticamente de la manga la personalidad de los polluelos XD, y pss Sasuke si que se llevó tremenda sorpresa, por poco y al que le da un infarto es a él y no a Hina jaja, saludos y gracias por pasarte =D.

_**Gabby!**_: Sip, tuviste razón, a Sasuke casi le da el patatús XD, presiento que Itachi no saldrá muy bien librado de esta o-ó, y pss lo de Naruto y Sakura ahí influyó un poco mi lado fan, es que sinceramente no puedo desarrollar su relación como yo quisiera, nu sé, tal vez sea que no me los imaginó como pareja XD, sus personalidades no me cuadran para eso, siempre los he visto más como amigos-hermanos jeje.

_**LuLuu17:**_ Ese es el espíritu, me gusta tu entusiasmo o_-d , y pss iwal y todavía puede salvarse, todo depende de cómo idee los próximos capítulos ;), traté de actualizar tan rápido como pude, pero por alguna razón la inche segunda parte del capítulo no me gustaba, y hasta la fecha sigo pensando que algo le falta, pero bueno, ya qué -_-.

_**flordezereso:**_ jaja, creo que ya me lo habías comentado (_de hecho hasta sentí que mi vida corría peligro la última vez que tan sutilmente lo mencionaste_ o-ó XD), tal vez le dé un final feliz a la historia o tal vez no, estoy indecisa (_de hecho ni siquiera he podido imaginar en qué terminará_ o-o), así que no desesperéis mujer, que aunque muera en el intento, trataré de darle el mejor desenlace posible jeje, y te comprendo, me pasa iwal, tal vez si trabajáramos más en el forito podríamos conocer más personas, (_yo ya lo doy por RIP, aunque todavía espero que ahora que se viene la semana santa resucite _XP) anduve buscando el libro que me recomendaste y por fin pude descargarlo, en estos días me voy a dar mi tiempito para leerlo y luego te digo qué tal, con eso de que anduve releyendo la vuelta al mundo en 80 días, andaba flipada con Julio Verne jeje, como sea, saludos y pss es que últimamente no he tenido tiempo de conectarme en el chat, pero a ver qué día nos encontramos XD.

_**soficard:**_ Jaja, me mataste con lo de mártir, pero creo que tienes toda la razón, no quiere que su familia sufra por culpa suya, algo comprensible, si analizamos cómo es el personaje en realidad, y más que genética, creo que la escritora tuvo que ver en el asunto =P, aunque me guste la posibilidad del ItaMina (_hay una pequeñísima parte de mi que es pro-SasuNaru_), no quise que Minako se le lanzara a Itachi, quería que entre ellos hubiera un lazo más fuerte que el de fan acosadora jeje, y no tienes idea de lo que mi mentecilla se imagina cuando pienso en Sasuke celoso jajaja (_creo que pondré una escena más adelante en la historia_ -w-), por otra parte no eres la única que divaga al respecto, yo seguido me lo pregunto, por más que quiero no puedo hacerme a la idea del NaruSaku, no sé…, supongo que podría leer algunos fics suyos para inspirarme, aunque lo dudo o-ó.


	4. El intermedio que antecede al acto final

Capitulo 4:_** El intermedio que antecede al acto final**_

Hinata permaneció inconsciente por un par de horas gracias al sedante que Sakura le administró, tiempo en el que Sasuke aprovechó para hablar con ella sin interrupciones. Dejándose de rodeos, le planteó la real situación que atravesaba Hinata en esos momentos, ya no podía hacerse más por ella, el único camino que les quedaba era seguir las recomendaciones al pie de la letra y confiar en que un donante apareciera pronto.

Sasuke cayó sobre una silla abrumado con la noticia, al borde de la desesperación, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiéndose impotente al comprender que si tenía suerte, a su esposa le quedarían un par de meses de vida, eso no significó que se rindiera, al mirar la tranquila expresión en el rostro de Hinata resolvió que mantendría la esperanza hasta el último minuto e incluso después de éste, ya antes había ocurrido un milagro, qué de absurdo tenía esperar un segundo.

Anticipando cualquier complicación, Sakura se marchó, dejando a su paciente al cuidado de su esposo, Sasuke la escoltó a la salida, necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco y esclarecer sus ideas, no tenía idea de cómo enfrentaría a Hinata cuando despertara. Durante el trayecto le fue imposible camuflar el semblante taciturno, se devanaba los sesos en busca de una solución inexistente, a Sakura no le pasó desapercibido su aflixión, nunca imaginó llegar a verlo vulnerable, no al orgulloso y omnipotente Uchiha Sasuke.

Siendo amigos por tantos años, supo interpretar acertadamente sus sentimientos, y antes de despedirse lo abrazó a modo conciliador, increíblemente no la rechazó, necesitaba un aliciente para no decaer ahí mismo y oportunamente su amiga se lo brindó, vueltas que daba la vida, si en el pasado él le hubiese permitido acercarse de la misma forma, su historia sería distinta, fue una tonta al creer que lo comprendía, de ninguna forma su inmadurez hubiera podido dejarle ver más allá de lo que ella quería, reflexionándolo, el misterio que sus pensamientos representaban tuvo mucho que ver con su obsesión adolescente, siempre quiso convertirse en su persona más importante, en quien confiara y pudiera apoyarse, todo lo que Hinata representaba ahora en su vida, por eso supo lo que podría ocurrir si él perdiera esa felicidad, le atemorizaba imaginarlo siquiera, Sasuke no dudaría en refugiarse en su antiguo yo, no soportaría ver esa oscura personalidad de nuevo.

El abrazo no duró más que unos instantes, Sasuke recobró de inmediato la compostura, apartándola gentilmente de su lado, antes de despedirse Sakura le dedicó una alentadora sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla «_Estará bien, mientras estés con ella resistirá lo que sea_», fueron sus palabras antes de despedirse definitivamente y marchar hacia el hospital, donde tenía que ocuparse de sus obligaciones.

Se sonrió al verla partir, desdibujando cierta ironía en la mueca, las palabras de Sakura más que animarlo lo inquietaron, ¿hasta dónde sería capaz de soportar Hinata, con tal complacerlo y permanecer juntos?, era un egoísta por querer tenerla aún a costa del sufrimiento, la simple idea de perderla acallaba la voz de su conciencia, obligándose a omitir de su razonamiento el que por retenerla a su lado, todos estos años ella afrontó un largo y tortuoso calvario.

Meditabundo hizo el camino de regreso a la alcoba, antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta se percató de una presencia a su lado, Itachi se veía indeciso, incapaz de verlo a la cara.

- ¿Se… se pondrá bien? – luego de una prolongada pausa, el Uchiha menor finalmente se animó a hablar.

- Lo estará… – fue la seca respuesta de Sasuke, itachi malinterpretó la solemnidad empleada con enojo, una confusión lógica si se tenía en cuenta que un par de horas atrás el pequeño enfrentó un rostro que desconocía de él, porque lo que Itachi vio reflejado en el frío de esos ojos que taladraba hasta los huesos, le hizo comprender que incluso alguien tan pasivo como su padre era capaz de mostrar ira.

- Suminasen, yo, yo no quería preocuparla… – inquieto, jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos, un guiño de la joven Hinata heredado a ese chico tan parecido a él.

- Estoy enterado de lo que pasó – acotó sin dejar la seriedad de lado, Itachi ya no supo qué más decir, desconcertado, se atrevió a encararlo, para su alivio no encontró el mínimo rastro de molestia, aunque tampoco había afabilidad, su padre adoptó un gesto neutro en el que le fue imposible adivinar sus pensamientos.

- Otousan, lo único que yo quería era defenderte… – intentó explicar una vez más, logrando que el semblante de Sasuke variara por primera vez.

- ¿Defenderme? – alzó una ceja en seña de no entendimiento.

- Kobayakawa dijo muchas cosas malas sobre ti… – los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron un tanto por la sorpresa, algo de lo que Itachi no se percató – dijo que tú… – tragó saliva, sabía que eran puras mentiras, por eso confió en que su padre le daría la razón – que tú eras un traidor.

- ¿Eso dijo…? – el pequeño asintió con la cabeza, Sasuke sonrió amargo, sintiendo algo reseca la boca, tarde o temprano ese día llegaría, lo que no significaba que estuviera preparado para sostener esa plática, no entonces cuando el mundo entero se le venía encima, su principal preocupación en esos momentos era Hinata, lo demás venía a ser la cereza del pastel – y eso debe darme a entender que por tal motivo lo golpeaste – el chiquillo asintió nuevamente – lo que supongo para ti es una justificación a tu conducta… – contrario a lo que creyó, Sasuke no se veía muy feliz – pues para mí no lo justifica en lo absoluto, lo mismo hubiera dado que te dijese que era un traidor o un asesino, al caer en su juego tuviste tanta culpa como él, es necesario que empieces a hacerte responsable por tus actos Itachi… – siguió en su imperturbable postura – debes aprender de tus errores y es por eso que estarás castigado por tiempo indefinido.

- ¡Demo, no es justo! – rebatió incrédulo, creyéndolo una tremenda injusticia de su parte, sobre todo habiéndole aclarado el por qué lo hizo.

- No te estoy pidiendo tu parecer – lo miró fijamente, endureciendo el tono de sus palabras.

- Creí que así era como los ninjas arreglaban sus diferencias – arrastró las palabras, conteniendo la frustración de que su padre no lo entendiera.

- Ciertamente somos ninjas y el que lo seamos no significa que todo lo arreglemos con violencia… – lo decía por experiencia propia, y así fuera con un correctivo, Itachi tendría que aprenderlo también.

- ¡Lo hice por ti! – estalló haciéndole frente, no podía creer que su propio padre se pusiera en su contra.

- ¡Es suficiente Itachi!, no voy a repetirlo otra vez, estás castigado – sentenció a punto de perder la calma – regresa a tu habitación y quédate ahí hasta la hora de la cena…

- Quiero ver a okaasan… – renegó testarudo.

- Tu madre no está para visitas ahora… – obviamente fue un ultimátum, la paciencia de Sasuke estaba llegando a su límite, con tanta presión sobre sus hombros, la obstinada actitud de su hijo terminaría por sacarlo de sus cabales.

- Demo, demo… – una vez más quiso contradecirle, un intento infructuoso dada la férrea postura de su padre, apretó los dientes, conteniendo las ganas de llorar y salió corriendo – ¡eres injusto…! – Sasuke suspiró cansado mientras se masajeaba las sienes, genial, lo único que le faltaba era que su hijo pensara que era un monstruo, tal y como lo hacían los demás aldeanos, ya hablaría con él más tarde, cuando ambos se calmaran, lo conocía tan bien como se conocía a sí mismo, era consciente de que si la discusión llegaba a más podrían decir algo de lo que después se arrepintieran.

- Itachi-sama – Yoko se preocupó cuando el aludido pasó corriendo a su lado hecho una furia.

- Déjalo… – ordenó Sasuke al adivinar sus intenciones de ir tras él – tú y yo necesitamos hablar… – Yoko se estremeció al escuchar la impávida voz de su patrón – me puedes explicar ¿quién eres y qué haces en "mi" casa? – reafirmó lo último al recordar el primer encuentro con esa mocosa, quien obstinadamente quería echarlo de ahí.

- Le pido disculpas por todo lo que dije antes… – avergonzada de su anterior comportamiento, hizo una exagerada reverencia, segura que iba a tener que buscarse otro empleo.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta… – siguió en su imperturbable postura, cruzándose de brazos sin quitarle la vista de encima, tenía una vaga idea de su identidad, necesitaba constatarlo y saber el rol que desempeñaba ahí, hasta ahora nadie se había tomado la delicadeza de explicárselo, aunque luego de todo lo pasado, esa chica era lo último en su lista de prioridades.

- I-Ino-sama me contrató para hacerme cargo de los quehaceres domésticos mientras Hinata-sama está indispuesta… – Ino, por supuesto, debió imaginarlo, tenía que darle crédito a la rubia por encontrar a alguien que quisiera hacerse cargo de la mansión maldita.

- Ya veo… – murmuró pensativo, imaginando la forma en que la Yamanaka le cobraría el favor.

- Voy a empacar mis cosas… – dijo con un nudo en la garganta, cabizbaja se dio la media vuelta, ahorrándole la molestia al que desde ya veía como su "ex" patrón y a ella la deshonra de escuchar las terribles palabras "_estás despedida_", de por sí era doloroso saber que tendría que alejarse de esa familia tan querida para ella.

- No te he pedido que te marches… – la declarativa de Sasuke la detuvo en seco, incrédula, se irguió y giró sin la menor delicadeza – yo no podré hacerme cargo solo de los mellizos y si Hinata te dio su voto de confianza, respeto su decisión…

- A-arigatou… – un gran sonrisa se fue ampliando en sus labios, la imagen que tenía de su señor se redimió luego de eso, por la primera impresión creyó que sería un hombre intransigente y con un carácter de los mil demonios, pero ahora comprendía que su actitud se debió a la preocupación que sentía por Hinata-sama.

- Eso no significa que no te ponga a prueba, Itachi tiene dos costillas rotas y necesita reposo, además está castigando, tu tarea será vigilarlo, su mente trabaja demasiado rápido y puede cometer una nueva tontería.

- Hai Sasuke-sama… – acató ella sin apartar la sonrisa, él realmente se preocupaba por su familia, su estima hacia él creció enormemente al saberlo.

- Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Yoko… Kitamura Yoko… – dijo esta vez sin titubear.

- Ya puedes marcharte Yoko…

- Con su permiso Sasuke-sama – la muchacha hizo una nueva reverencia y se marchó a la cocina, con todo el ajetreo olvidó por completo la comida y seguramente Sasuke-sama tendría hambre, se sonrojó al pensar en su amo, hasta entonces cayó en cuenta de lo atractivo que era y a eso podía sumarle su buen corazón, sonrió gustosa de que Hinata-sama fuera tan afortunada de tenerlo a su lado, esperaba que él la aceptará tal y como todos lo habían hecho hasta ahora, deseaba ganarse un lugar en su corazón y así formar definitivamente parte de la familia Uchiha.

Inhaló profundamente y exhaló con lentitud antes de decidirse a entrar en la habitación, Hinata seguía profundamente dormida, acercó una silla y tomó asiento a un lado de la cama, quedándose absorto en sus delicadas facciones, que pese al desgastante padecimiento de los últimos años, no habían perdido su singular belleza, acarició el contorno de su rostro ovalado con cuidado «_Tal vez no se queje, demo Hinata está sufriendo mucho en estos momentos Sasuke-kun_» fue parte de las cosas que Sakura le planteó durante su conversación «_ella quiere mostrarse fuerte, sin embargo su condición está sumamente debilitada, será cuestión de semanas, si tenemos suerte meses, antes de que el desenlace ocurra_», tragó dificultosamente saliva gracias al nudo en su garganta, se enderezó un poco y besó su frente, soportando la lacerante agonía que minuto a minuto crecía en su pecho, debía ser fuerte si quería ser capaz de soportar la dura prueba que se avecinaba.

- Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-koi... – se apartó al escuchar la adormilada voz, quería abrazarla y decirle tantas cosas, entre ellas cuanto la amaba y lo mucho que la extrañó, en vez de ello frunció el entrecejo y la miró grave.

- Uchiha Hinata ¿me puedes explicar qué significa para ti el valor de una promesa? – culpable, automáticamente escondió los ojos tras el flequillo en su frente, hacía mucho que no se sentía así, como una pequeña niña pillada infraganti en medio de una travesura.

- E-etto… Sa-Sasuke no me mires así – balbuceó abochornada sin lograr que Sasuke apartara la vista, solamente él lograba hacer volver a la antigua Hinata, avergonzada, tomó el dobladillo de la sábana que la cubría, arrugándolo y alisándolo con su manos, suspiró acongojada, se merecía el regaño, él estaba en todo su derecho de estar enojado con ella.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga cuando deliberadamente rompiste tu promesa? – sin quererlo utilizó un aprensivo tono.

- Gomenasai… – profirió tristemente, ante tan desprotegida imagen ya no pudo seguir en su inflexible postura, después de todo él tenía tanta culpa como ella.

- No, perdóname tú a mí… – negó suavemente con la cabeza, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y depositando un sutil beso en ellas – si hubiera cancelado la misión, nada de esto habría ocurrido.

- Ya estás aquí y eso es lo importante… – sonrió calmada, pegando su frente a la suya – te eche mucho de menos y los niños también… – súbitamente se apartó de su lado al recordar algo sumamente importante – ¡¿cómo está Itachi?

- Bien, está en su habitación descansando… – eso bastó para tranquilizarla, Hinata exhaló aliviada, contenta de que su primogénito se encontrara sano y salvo, segura de que Sasuke lo mantendría así – lo castigué – el alivio desapareció tan pronto como surgió.

- Sasuke… – sabía lo que pretendía así que se le adelantó y no la dejó continuar.

- Antes de que digas nada, Sakura ya me contó lo que pasó, no puedo premiarlo por lo que hizo – antepuso severo.

- Entiendo que estés molesto, demo recuerda que es solo un niño – intentó inútilmente que fuera más indulgente, Sasuke no cambió de idea y motivos le sobraban para no hacerlo.

- Y es precisamente por ello que quiero evitar que se deje llevar por sus emociones negativas, los Uchihas somos bastante propensos a que el odio domine nuestro razonamiento, una vez casi me perdí por la venganza y no quiero que Itachi siga ese camino – Hinata relajó sus facciones y le sonrió dulcemente, tuvo que concederle la razón, en ese aspecto y en muchos otros Sasuke era un buen padre, aplicaba la disciplina necesaria cuando la situación lo ameritaba, ella solía ser bastante blanda en ese aspecto, estableciéndose así un punto medio entre la complacencia y el rigor, algo que agradecía enormemente, bien sabía que de lo contrarío no estarían cumpliendo su obligación como padres.

- Deberías hablar con él y contarle la verdad… – aconsejó sabiamente, la experiencia propia con su padre le enseñó que por mucho que doliera, esclarecer malentendidos era la mejor manera de llevar una vida tranquila.

- ¡Y decirle que los rumores son ciertos y su padre no es más que un despreciable traidor, que mató a su hermano por una estúpida venganza…! – se jactó sarcástico, para posteriormente postrarse en el regazo de su esposa, abatido ante la idea.

- Eres tu peor juez, necesitas perdonarte por lo que pasó, estoy segura que Itachi-san hubiera querido lo mismo… – acarició dócilmente sus cabellos tratando de sosegar sus emociones.

- Nunca seré capaz de descubrir lo que Itachi realmente hubiera querido, si tan solo me lo hubiera dicho yo… – se apartó brusco, ella no se inmutó, dejándolo desahogarse libremente – Hinata ¿cómo podría perdonarme sabiendo la verdad? – ella lo miró detenidamente por un largo rato antes de dar su respuesta.

- Si Itachi-san te perdonó ¿por qué tú no habrías de hacerlo? – su razonamiento fue simple y conciso, pero bastó para tranquilizarlo, por primera vez en ese día pudo sentirse relajado, todo gracias a ella, Hinata tenía el maravilloso don de hacerlo entrar en razón con unas cuantas palabras que él atesoraba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Hinata le tendió la mano para que se acercara, no pudo negarse, necesitaba sentir su calor, convencerse de que estaba ahí para él y sin importar qué les deparaba el futuro, en ese momento ella le pertenecía, tomó su mano y se recostó a su lado, acomodando la cabeza en su pecho. Cayó rendido, en parte por el cansancio del viaje, en parte por el desgaste emocional, ella lo abrazó cual si niño desprotegido se tratase y le dio alegría a su atormentada alma brindándole un dulce beso en la frente, echando abajo la actitud defensiva, sumiéndose lentamente con las caricias de sus manos en un profundo sueño, resguardado por el hermoso ángel que lo envolvía con sus brazos.

Visitar el hospital resultó un viaje inútil, según lo que les dijo la enfermera recepcionista Itachi fue dado de alta desde hacía un par de horas, pese a ello Mizuho se dirigió apresuradamente a casa, Minako quiso acompañarla, pero en el camino se encontraron con Sakura, ésta terminó por aclararles que Itachi se encontraba fuera de peligro, creyéndolo conveniente, la kunoichi de distintivos cabellos rosa se llevó consigo a su Minako, conocía demasiado bien a su hija como para anticipar que lo que menos necesitaban Sasuke y Hinata en esos momentos, era a la acelerada chiquilla armando escándalo.

Más tranquila por las palabras de su okaasan y aunque bajo protesta, Minako se vio obligada a despedirse de su mejor amiga. Con todo y lo dicho por Sakura-oba, Mizuho no disminuyó la presurosa velocidad en sus pasos, haber pasado siete meses en el mismo vientre y compartir los últimos ocho años juntos le volvió muy unida a su hermano, su preocupación no era infundada, la última imagen mental que tenía de él no era precisamente alentadora, le causaba una tremenda angustia pensar en las consecuencias de aquellas lesiones, por eso en cuanto entró en la casa y vio a Yoko deambular en el vestíbulo no dudó en saltarle encima para obtener cualquier información al respecto.

- ¡¿Cómo está Itachi? – botó su mochila y la de Itachi que llevaba a cuestas y se colgó de la manga de su yukata marrón.

- Él está descansando en su habitación – Yoko medio sonrió por la inusitada actitud de la pequeña, nunca antes le vio tan agitada y ansiosa por algo.

- Iré a verlo… – y en otro rápido movimiento se apartó de ella, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

- Espere Mizuho-sama… – la detuvo cuando apenas había subido el primer escalón – por el momento Itachi-sama tiene prohibido salir de su habitación, le agradecería que me avisará si él desobedece.

- ¿Okaasan lo castigó? – la miró confundida, se extrañó de que Yoko le hiciera esa petición, más lo hizo de que su madre tomara esa medida, ella no solía emplear esos métodos, por el contrario, estaría tan preocupada que sin duda justo ahora estaría colmando a Itachi de mimos.

- Fue Sasuke-sama…

- ¡¿Otousan regresó? – la congoja de Mizuho se desvaneció como por arte de magia, instalándose en su lugar una inmensa alegría que no pudo ocultar – ¿dónde está?

- En su habitación, con Hinata-sama – no esperó un segundo más, dejó a Yoko y subió las escaleras a todo galope, y sin preocupaciones que nublaran el futuro, su padre finalmente estaba en casa. Sentía un gran afecto por su madre y hermano, los amaba profundamente, pero con Sasuke de alguna forma era distinto, a lo largo de su corta vida, su mundo entero giró en torno suyo, su padre era una especie de superhéroe al que idolatraba y cuya figura anteponía a la de cualquiera.

Estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando la exaltada voz de su padre la detuvo en seco «_¡Y decirle que los rumores son ciertos y su padre no es más que un despreciable traidor, que mató a su hermano por una estúpida venganza…!_», no tenía la costumbre de espiar las conversaciones ajenas, la alterada forma en que su padre dijo aquello la obligó a quedarse, ¿de qué estaba hablando?, ¿asesinar a su hermano?, ¿su padre tenía un hermano?, no comprendió en absoluto el significado y lo que dijo su madre a continuación terminó por confundirla más «_Eres tu peor juez, necesitas perdonarte por lo que pasó, estoy segura que Itachi-san hubiera querido lo mismo…_», ¿desde cuándo su madre utilizaba el "san" para referirse a su hermano y por qué hablaba de él en pasado? ¿o era acaso que no se refería a la misma persona?, simplemente no lograba hallar coherencia «_Nunca seré capaz de descubrir lo que Itachi realmente hubiera querido, si tan solo me lo hubiera dicho yo… Hinata ¿cómo podría perdonarme sabiendo la verdad?_», el dolor reflejado en esas palabras la descolocó de alguna forma, sintió un agrio desazón al pensar que su padre estaba sufriendo por algo, no quiso escuchar más, comprendió que no tenía ningún derecho de estar ahí, por mucha curiosidad que tuviera, ese era un asunto privado de sus padres, algo que no le concernía.

El jubilo de momentos atrás se esfumó, instintivamente se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Itachi, su cabeza fue ocupada por un sinfín de cuestionamientos, dudas y más dudas la asaltaban a medida que profundizaba en el real significado de las frases que alcanzó a escuchar, quedó intrigada de sobremanera y sin embargo no se atrevía a hacer un análisis concreto de lo dicho, de ninguna forma su padre haría lo que dijo ¿o sí?

No existía parte en todo su cuerpo que no le doliera, era humillante admitir que el idiota de Kobayakawa lo dejó molido, pero cuando se recuperara ese bastardo le pagaría con creces, estaba inmerso en sus planes de venganza cuando la puerta se abrió. Mizuho y él se miraron por un momento, de pronto ella negó con la cabeza, como despejándose y se dirigió a donde Itachi, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – trató de olvidar lo que escuchó, mostrando interés por el bienestar de su mellizo, que a simple vista no daba cuenta de haber salido muy bien librado en la pelea, las vendas y varios parches lo atestiguaban.

- No fue gran cosa, se necesita más que eso para vencerme – se hizo el valiente, conteniendo las ganas de sollozar que el agudo dolor de las costillas rotas le provocaba con cada brusco movimiento, Mizuho rio por lo bajo, sabiendo que solo fanfarroneaba – lo que no puedo creer es que otousan me haya castigado… – la mención de Sasuke la hizo pensar nuevamente en lo que hasta hace no mucho estuvo reflexionando, sin quererlo otra vez se quedó pensativa –…no hice nada malo, por el contrarío yo… – al notar que ella ya no le prestaba atención, decidió averiguar que se traía entre manos – ¿en qué piensas Miho-chan? – la aludida respingó de pronto al tener frente a frente a Itachi, con el rostro casi pegado al suyo, parpadeó un par de veces y ruborizada volteó el rostro, su hermano se mantuvo firme a su lado hasta que ella terminó dándose por vencida.

- Escuché algo… – confesó al fin, qué más daba si se lo contaba, al fin y al cabo quizás entre los dos encontrarían una respuesta, dificultosamente Itachi se sentó junto a ella, Mizuho estaba actuando muy sospechosa, se preguntaba qué importante asunto podría afligir a alguien de naturaleza tan despreocupada – otousan y okaasan estaban hablando de ti…

- ¿De mí? – no encontró gran misterio, seguramente discutían su mal comportamiento y el tiempo que duraría el castigo, no obstante lo que dijo su hermana a continuación sí que le interesó.

- Fue extraño, Okaasan se dirigió con mucho respeto cuando pronunció tu nombre, además otousan dijo algo que no entiendo…

- ¿Qué cosa? – la miro atento.

- Dijo que los rumores eran ciertos…, que había matado a su hermano por venganza…

- ¿E-eso dijo otousan? – el chico sintió un pesado nudo asentarse en el estomago, sus manos temblaron, Mizuho nunca mentía, sin saberlo acababa de confirmarle lo que hasta entonces creyó era una farsa y en sí eso no le preocupó tanto, como el hecho de que su padre pudiera llegar a ser un traidor.

- Hai, otousan no se escuchaba bien… – no terminó su frase cuando Itachi ya había salido de ahí – espera niisan ¿a dónde vas? ¡¿niisan? – ni sus gritos lograron detenerlo, el chico se perdió al final del corredor, adentrándose si la menor delicadeza en la recamara de sus padres. Alertado por solo una fracción de segundos, Sasuke se reincorporó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- Entonces era cierto – encaró a su padre, necesitaba escucharlo de él, quería saber la verdad de una vez por todas, en el fondo aún se negaba a creer lo que Miho le había dicho.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Itachi?, creí haberte dejado claro que estabas castigado… – por muy inconforme que estuviera por el castigo, no iba a tolerar ese comportamiento.

- Tú realmente mataste a tu hermano – ya no pudo reprenderlo, la declarativa del pequeño dejó tanto a él como a Hinata petrificados en su sitio.

- ¿Itachi-kun quién te…? – Sasuke echo por la borda cualquier cosa que Hinata pudiera decir para atenuar la afirmación.

- Lo hice… – ya no podía seguir evadiéndolo, tal vez no fue la mejor forma de abordar el tema, pero Itachi necesitaba saber la verdad, no podía seguir escondiéndose tras la excusa de que el chico era demasiado joven para comprender algunos temas.

- Entonces todo lo demás es cierto también, eres un… – tragó saliva y apretó fuertemente los puños, se sentía tan desilusionado, la idealizada imagen que tenía de su padre se estaba desmoronando frente a sus ojos – eres un traidor…

- Lo fui… – no pudo soportarlo más, Sasuke nunca olvidaría la ambigua mezcla de profunda decepción y resentimiento que los grisáceos ojos de Itachi reflejaron, tanto que no fue capaz de retenerlo cuando se marchó, dando un fuerte portazo.

- Itachi-kun… – Hinata intentó ir tras él, no llegó muy lejos pues apenas se puso en pie se desplomó al suelo.

- ¡Hinata! – Sasuke la sostuvo justo a tiempo – tranquila, no te esfuerces – la cargó en brazos y la depositó de nueva cuenta en la cama, el esfuerzo lo pagó caro, quedó tan exhausta que nuevamente perdió la conciencia.

Sus esperanzas flaquearon al verla tan débil, los pronósticos de Sakura le parecieron más lúgubres que nunca, ella estaba al borde de la muerte y él no estaba preparado para afrontar su vida sin ella, prueba de ello era lo que acababa de pasar, temió por tanto tiempo decirle la verdad a Itachi, que terminó enterándose de la peor forma posible, ahora no solo tendría que lidiar con la inminente perdida de su esposa, Itachi era otro factor estresante en sus quebrantados nervios, daba gracias de que al menos Mizuho por el momento estuviera a salvo en esa paranoia, tendría que hablar de una buena vez con Itachi y poner claramente las cartas sobre la mesa, lo que no sabía era cómo diantres ese testarudo hijo suyo lo escucharía, supo bien que no sería nada fácil luego de su reciente actitud, él no estaría dispuesto a escuchar, al menos no hasta que serenara su emociones y cuando eso ocurriera él debería estar preparado para plantarle cara sin importar las consecuencias.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

Mare!, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que actualice, que se me hace increíble publicar un nuevo capi *-*, en fin, como no sé cuándo podré actualizar otra vez, al menos espero que la continuación les haya gustado (_si es que hay alguien que todavía siga este fic_ XD), gracias a quienes me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior, lamento no haber podido contestarlos, mi internet entró en crisis y hasta hoy no veo para cuando salga del coma x_x, saludos besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, espero que nos sigamos leyendo ja né


	5. El pináculo de una vida maravillosa

Capitulo 5: _**El pináculo de una vida maravillosa**_

Todo evento suele pasan por un motivo en especifico, cuando Hinata despertó esa mañana supo que algo importante estaba por suceder, transcurrieron semanas, incluso meses, desde la última vez que se sintió con tanta fuerza, no le fue difícil entender que había un fin para ello.

Aún era temprano, lo supo porque Sasuke yacía profundamente dormido, él siempre era el primero en levantarse y el último en irse a la cama, lo miró detenidamente por un largo rato, lucía tan apacible que se sintió algo culpable por causarle tantas molestias, prácticamente lo dejó a la deriva con las obligación que ambos debían compartir, pero confiaba en él, en su fortaleza y en su capacidad de tomar acertadamente las decisiones difíciles.

Cuidadosa de no despertarlo, dejó la cama, durante un instante las piernas le flaquearon por falta de uso, no se permitió renunciar, iba a sacarle el mayor provecho a esa fuerza desconocida que la impulsaba esa mañana, en silencio se vistió, arreglándose lo mejor posible para él, y haciendo uso de las habilidades shinobis alguna vez adquiridas, sigilosa se dirigió a la salida, cruzó el corredor, bajó las escaleras, siguiéndose directamente a la cocina, donde no había puesto un pie en meses, algo que se hizo notorio en cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, cierto, estaba limpia y en perfecto orden, en ese aspecto Yoko era sumamente organizada, no obstante, todo los utensilios y víveres estaban acomodado en un diferente lugar al que ella recordaba.

Tomó el delantal y lo ató a su cintura, puso manos a la obra y comenzó a trastabillar de un lugar a otro, sacando cacerolas de aquí, utensilios de allá, cogiendo verduras frescas y algunos ingredientes más de la alacena, haciendo magistral uso del cuchillo, sus hábiles manos pelaron patatas y cortaron finamente los vegetales, mientras el agua hervía a fuego lento.

Extrañaba cocinar y hacer cualquier tipo de quehacer domestico, pasársela todo el día postrada no solo debilitaba las fuerzas, su espíritu se veía disminuido, dispuesta a no dejar inconcluso ninguno de sus objetivos, haría de ese día algo inolvidable.

* * *

El temor lo invadió al no verla a su lado, botó las mantas y como impulsado por un resorte se puso en pie, corrió al cuarto de baño, con lo débil que estaba Hinata podía caer desmayada en cualquier sitio, abrió de golpe la puerta, escudriñó sin éxito hasta el último rincón, se siguió a la habitación de los mellizos, ambos dormían profundamente, desesperado, llegó al final del corredor y prácticamente salteó las escaleras con un brinco, cruzó por la sala y el vestíbulo, pero nada.

- ¡¿Hinata? – la llamó en voz alta, sin tener una respuesta inmediata, la casa era grande, así que tal vez podría estar en el jardín – ¡¿Hinata dónde estás? – siguió llamándole en vano, no fue hasta que pasó por el comedor que un singular olor lo hizo detenerse abrupto, siguió el exquisito aroma hasta la cocina, lugar en el que encontró a la desaparecida, batiendo quién sabe qué mezcla en un gran tazón.

- Buenos días amor – lo saludó con desfachatada naturalidad, sin dar muestra de querer detenerse en su labor.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces Hinata? – repuso irritado e igualmente aliviado de que estuviera sana y salva.

- Cocino... – respondió con la misma franqueza de antes, chupándose el dedo índice al probar la mezcla que tan afanosamente batía.

- Sé que cocinas, lo que no me explico es ¿por qué lo estás haciendo?, se supone que deberías estar descansando – se acercó a ella amenazante, con la clara intención de quitarle el tazón de las manos y regresarla a la cama, así fuera a rastras.

- Lo sé... lo sé... y antes de que me sermonees, entiende que ya estoy cansada de sentirme una invalida... – no dio importancia a su evidente molestia y vació el contenido del tazón en un recipiente, que posteriormente metió en el horno previamente calentado de la estufa.

- Hinata es por tu bien, en cualquier momento tu corazón podría... – no pudo completar la oración, ella lo hizo por él, dando muestras una vez más de cuán bien podía leer sus pensamientos.

- ¿Detenerse?, lo sé y es precisamente por lo que no quiero pasar lo que me resta de vida en esa cama... – desde que ella expresaba su verdadero modo de pensar, a Sasuke se le había hecho difícil, por no decir imposible, ejercer alguna clase de control sobre ella, si es que alguna vez logró hacer tal cosa.

- Me preocupas Hinata, no quiero que nada malo te pase – apenas hubo cerrado la puerta del horno la aludida se giró bruscamente para encararlo, no estaba nada contenta con él, su ceño fruncido la delataba.

- Pues ten por seguro que algo pasará si me sigues llamando Hinata – no entendió su punto, ella apoyó ambas manos en las caderas, aseverando su semblante – me puedes decir ¿desde cuándo dejé de ser tu _Hime_? – el desconcierto paso a ser un divertido gesto, esa mujer lo volvería loco un día de estos, sin poder refrenarse la abrazó y la apretó contra su pecho.

- Gomen ne "_Hime_" – le susurró al oído, ganándose una risita triunfal.

- Mucho mejor... – correspondió gustosa el abrazo y hubiesen permanecido así por mucho tiempo, de no ser por una conocida vocecilla, que tal como acostumbraba, rompió su burbuja perfecta.

- ¡Okaasan! – chilló emocionado el pequeño Itachi, incrédulo de lo que veía, su madre estaba en pie y eso solo podía significar una cosa, estaba curada.

- Buenos días Itachi-kun – le sonrió dulcemente, el rostro del pequeño se iluminó y corrió a su lado, colgándose de su cintura.

- ¡Okaasan, te levantaste! – se escuchó un segundo chillido.

- Así es Mizuho-chan... – y al igual que lo hiciera su hermano mayor, ésta también corrió para abrazarla.

- Hi-Hinata-sama… – Yoko no tardó en ser partícipe de la felicidad de los gemelos, contuvo sus ganas de abrazarla al estar Sasuke-sama presente – ¿ya se siente bien?

- Hai, mejor que nunca... – le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, y sin esperar más se puso a la altura de sus hijos, los abrazó y depositó un cálido beso en su frente, acto que esta vez el gemelo mayor no rechazó, contento de tener consigo a su querida okaasan – ahora, ¿por qué no suben a lavarse mientras termino el desayuno...? – ambos asintieron al unísolo y corrieron presurosos al cuarto de baño, la simple idea de probar la comida de su madre los ponía ansiosos, Yoko salió tras ellos, contagiada de su infantil alegría, en el fondo Yoko seguía siendo una niña, a menudo olvidaba su estatus en la familia y se dejaba llevar, mostrándolo claramente en la ingenuidad de su comportamiento – eso también iba para ti Sasuke... – lo reprendió gentilmente al verlo de pie en el mismo lugar.

- No estoy tan seguro de creerte… – el que se viera saludable no significaba que dudara seriamente sobre la veracidad de su aparente fortaleza, no le cabía en la cabeza que milagrosamente de la noche a la mañana estuviera curada de un padecimiento que la imposibilitó por meses.

- Ya he dicho que estoy bien… – aprovechando que estaban solos, le echo los brazos al cuello, empleando otra clase de poder de convencimiento – Sasuke-koi ¿no crees que hemos estado muy distanciados últimamente? – el Uchiha tragó saliva al ser consciente de lo que pretendía, Hinata alborotó juguetonamente sus negros cabellos, los consejos de Ino-chan le fueron de gran ayuda más de una vez y esta no sería la excepción – ¿te importaría pedirle a Sakura-chan hacerse cargo de los mellizos para tener una noche a solas? – incitándolo, rozó sus labios contra los suyos y en un susurro agregó algo que terminó por convencerlo – deseo tener la atención de Uchiha-sama solo para mí… – su razón le advertía que debía ser firme y obligarla a descansar, su corazón echó por borda cualquier razonamiento, su rozagante estado de ánimo nubló su juicio y sumados los cinco meses de abstinencia, se obligó a ver lo que él quería y no el real peligro que representaba acceder a la tentativa propuesta.

- De... de acuerdo... – suspiró derrotado, Hinata sonrió feliz, apartándose al instante de él, privándolo de ansiado beso.

- Entonces anda a ducharte o se hará más tarde – y como si nada hubiera pasado volvió a sus labores culinarias, mientras Sasuke se marchaba obedientemente a cumplir lo dicho por ella, deseoso de que ese día llegara su fin y pudieran estar a solas.

Hinata prosiguió felizmente con su labor, para cuando su familia hubo regresado al comedor, un exquisito banquete estaba dispuesto, paso tanto desde la última vez que se respiró tal aire de felicidad a la hora del desayuno, incluso Sasuke e Itachi hicieron las paces que tan deterioradas se vieron cuando el último se enteró de la verdad que su padre se empeñó en ocultar. Desde el día que lo supo, Itachi se negó a hablar con Sasuke, volviéndose gradualmente hostil con él, pero no esa mañana, teniendo a Hinata con ellos, sus rencillas fueron pasadas a segundo plano. Estaba más que claro que ella era la piedra angular de la familia Uchiha.

Al sentarse a la mesa, Yoko se sintió emocionada, sabía que no era correcto dada su posición, pero Hinata-sama insistió tanto que no pudo negarse, inclusive Sasuke-sama no opuso objeción alguna, no cabía de gozo por poder disfrutar con ellos, como una verdadera familia, la familia que le fue arrebatada años atrás y que tan generosamente Hinata-sama compartía.

No recordaba haber visto nunca antes una sonrisa en Sasuke-sama, mucho menos la peculiar luz que vislumbraban sus negros ojos, un especial brillo del que entonces supo Hinata-sama era responsable, lejos de la ropa de cama, tampoco recordaba haber visto a su señora lucir tan arreglada, no podía creer lo hermosa que era, atareada en un precioso kimono de seda color topacio y finas aplicaciones de flores. Los miró embobada y su sonrisa se amplió al darse cuenta por primera vez de que ahora que Hinata-sama retomaba las riendas de su hogar, la paz se instauraría permanentemente.

Llegada la hora de partir a sus tareas cotidianas, Hinata decidió que esa mañana acompañaría a los mellizos a la academia, razón por la que ambos se pusieron sumamente felices, a Sasuke no le agradó ni un poco la idea, una cosa era sentirse bien para andar por la casa y otra muy distinta era salir a la calle, más no hubo poder humano que la convenciera de lo contrario, sin quedarle otro remedio, el líder del renaciente Clan Uchiha terminó por acceder a su petición, no sin antes condicionarla, él los acompañaría.

A su paso no recibió más que muestras de afecto que retribuyó con una modesta sonrisa, dejó a los chicos en la academia y se despidió de ellos haciendo un ademán con su mano, Itachi renegó mentalmente, en mal momento su okaasan recordó que no le gustaban las muestras de afecto públicas, se moría de ganas por sentir una vez más el calor de su madre, pero era lo suficientemente orgulloso para aparentar lo contrario, impacientes esperarían la hora de salida, antes de marchar Hinata prometió recogerlos.

Llegado el turno de despedir a Sasuke, le costó muchísimo convencerlo de que estaría bien sola, como jefe de seguridad de la hoja, él tenía obligaciones por cumplir y ella debía prepararse para la noche especial que les aguardaba ese día, bajo protesta Sasuke accedió dejarla ir, no sin antes hacerle jurar que a la menor molestia acudiría a Sakura.

Por su parte Hinata tenía la intención de hacer varias visitas ese día y su primera parada era la floristería Yamanaka, establecimiento del que desde hacía un par de años atrás Ino se había hecho cargo, su amiga abandonó la carrera ninja con el fin de dedicar su tiempo completo a su marido y a su hijo, en ese entonces sus padres convinieron en dejar el negocio a su cuidado, confianza que ella pagó haciéndolo prosperar.

De camino a la floristería hubo algo que llamó peculiarmente su atención, normalmente a esa hora no habría una sola alma en el parque, pero en el área de los columpios una solitaria niña se balanceaba desganada, la mujer sonrió al reconocerla, sus cabellos rubios destellaban intensamente bajo los rayos del sol, Minako estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no advirtió el momento en el que Hinata se acercó a ella.

- Si no te apresuras, llegaras tarde a la academia Mina-chan… – tomó asiento en el columpio contiguo al de la pequeña.

- ¡Hi-Hinata-oba! – la miró con ojos bien abiertos – ¡¿q-que haces aquí?

- Creo que debería ser yo quien haga esa pregunta ¿no lo crees? – no se inmutó al ver la escandalizada reacción de Minako, la rubia tenía los ojos tan desorbitados como si acabase de ver un fantasma.

- Hmp… – la niña bajó la mirada exhalando un pesaroso suspiro, a Hinata no le pasó desapercibido el profundo abatimiento en el estado de ánimo del "torbellino de Konoha", nombre con el que Naruto solía catalogar a su primogénita. Minako se estremeció al sentir el delicado rose de los dedos de la mujer, encargándose de retirar con cuidado el resto de las lagrimas que segundos atrás surcaron sus sonrosadas mejillas.

- A un rostro tan hermoso le sienta mejor sonreír, estar triste no va con tu forma de ser Mina-chan – apuntó la mayor, regalándole una reconfortante sonrisa, Minako la miró fascinada, el reflejo del sol matutino contra el rostro de Hinata, formaba una especie de brillante aura a su alrededor, a la chiquilla le pareció un genuino ángel bajado del cielo – ¿hay algo que te esté molestando?

- . . . – se quedó pensativa, dudaba si decirle o no a Hinata-oba la verdad, suspiró pausadamente antes de decir nada, sopesando sus siguientes palabras – okaasan se molestó conmigo – confesó al fin en un afligido tono, Hinata escuchó paciente, dejándola desahogar sus infantiles mortificaciones – escuché de Inoue-kun sobre un lugar a las afueras de Konoha en donde crece una flor muy especial, dijo que si le regalas la flor a alguien con quien no te lleves bien los problemas con esa persona se solucionaran…, ayer, después de la academia, decidí ir a buscar la flor, el lugar quedaba más lejos de lo que pensé así que sin darme cuenta se hizo noche, cuando regresé a la aldea un Ambu me interceptó y me llevó a casa... – los ojos de Minako se humedecieron de nuevo y una lagrima logró escapar – yo... yo quise darle la flor a okaasan, demo ella la tiró al suelo... – ejerció mayor presión al agarrarse de la cadena que sostenía el columpio, tanta que los nudillos adoptaron un color blanquecino – ella me gritó y cuando yo quise explicarle me… me abofeteó… – su voz terminó por flaquear y las lagrimas fluyeron libremente otra vez, Hinata guardó silencio un minuto antes de decir nada, comprendía su dolor, cuántas veces ella no pasó por lo mismo.

- Los padres cometemos muchos errores Mina-chan… – explicó la Uchiha, comenzando a mecerse en el columpio, sintiendo la fresca brisa matutina chocar contra su nívea piel – protegemos tanto a nuestros hijos, que muchas veces terminamos dañándolos más que cualquier peligro externo, Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan te aman con todo su corazón y es porque te aman que tienen el deber de corregirte… – le miró de reojo, Minako seguía con la expresión dolida – bien Mina-chan, supongamos que tú tienes un pequeño gatito… has criado a ese gatito desde que nació, lo has alimentado y le has dado todo tu amor, es un ser indefenso, al que quieres proteger de todo y de todos, demo un día ese gatito por azares del destino desaparece, no sabes a dónde ha ido, ni si algo malo le pasó ó si volverás a verlo, ¿cómo te sentirías?

- Me preocuparía mucho por él… – aseguró apresuradamente – el gatito soy yo ¿cierto Hinata-oba? – la mujer le sonrió complacida, ella comprendió de inmediato el punto que quería darle a entender

- Tal vez para ti fue un juego, demo tu okaasan debió sufrir una angustia tremenda, comprende que la desesperación la obligó a actuar de la peor forma…, no conozco una madre que no ame a sus hijos y los anteponga por sobre todo – repentinamente el rostro de Hinata se tornó sombrío – yo también daría cualquier cosa por evitar que Mizuho-chan e Itachi-kun sufran… – confundida de sus últimas palabras, Minako se le quedó viendo detenidamente, al sentirse observada, la mujer cambió automáticamente el tema de conversación, existía algo que le preocupa y tenía la certeza de que la pequeña de rubios cabellos podría ayudarla – ¿puedo preguntarte algo Mina-chan?

- Seguro… – asintió rápidamente con un cabeceo.

- Sé que quieres mucho a Mizuho-chan, demo ¿qué piensas de Itachi-kun?

- ¿Eh?, ¿Itachi-kun? – la chiquilla cerró lo ojos y frunció un poco el entrecejo, como si la simple alusión al chico la pusiera de malas – que es un egoísta, papanatas, bueno para nada, perdóname Hinata-oba, ese hijo tuyo siempre me saca de quicio, si no fuera tan… tan… tan baka…

- Ya me lo describiste, demo… ¿te agrada? – esta vez se quedó callada por más tiempo, escogiendo muy bien la respuesta que estaba por dar.

- No lo odio… – miró a Hinata, volvió la vista al frente y luego la vio de nuevo, indecisa, como si le costara expresarse – mmm… Hinata-oba ¿puedes guardar un secreto? – la aludía asintió con la cabeza – júrame que nunca se lo dirás a Itachi-baka

- Lo juro… – alzó la mano frente a ella para darle mayor solemnidad al asunto.

- Realmente me cae bien, y pues… supongo que lo quiero un poquito… – balbuceo avergonzada y un tierno tinte rosa coloreó sus mejillas, Hinata se sintió tranquila con la respuesta, ahora era su turno de plantearle su interés real.

- En ese caso te pediré un favor muy especial Mina-chan…

- ¿Un favor? – la chiquilla le miró curiosa, expectante sobre lo que Hinata podría pedirle, después de todo solo era una niña.

- ¿Podrías cuidar de él por mí? – fue evidente la sorpresa en Minako, antes que dijera nada para protestar, la Uchiha se le adelantó – es impulsivo y muchas veces no piensa en las consecuencias, no es prudente y sus comentarios suelen lastimar a las personas… – la rubia se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo con la cabeza a todo lo que Hinata decía – parece independiente demo necesita a alguien que cuide de él, un corazón tan noble lo vuelve vulnerable, confío en que no pase, sin embargo cualquiera podría aprovecharse de él e influenciarle para mal, lo que intento pedirte es que trates de que no se meta en muchos problemas ¿me harías ese favor?

- ¿Yo? – dudo por un segundo, no entendía por qué Hinata-oba le pedía precisamente a ella ese favor, sabía de sobra que Itachi y ella no se llevaban para nada bien, estaría en mejores manos con Miho-chan.

- Si lo dejo a tu cuidado, él estará bien… – posó una mano sobre el hombro de la de la pequeña, ésta aún se veía titubeante – onegai – ya no pudo negarse, no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar, la súplica dibujada en su rostro era muy convincente.

- Descuida Hinata-oba, yo me encargaré de tenerlo a raya…

- ¿Es una promesa? – apartó la mano, alzando el dedo meñique para cerrar el acuerdo.

- Por supuesto, un Uzumaki jamás retrocede a su palabra… – entrelazó su meñique con el de ella y recitaron al mismo tiempo – ¡promesa de meñique, si miento me tragaré mil agujas... está sellado!

- Arigatou…, este será nuestro pequeño secreto ¿de acuerdo? – ambas se sonrieron cómplices, Minako estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por complacerla, no era la primera vez que Hinata la ayudaba a esclarecer sus sentimientos, estaba satisfecha de poder ser capaz de devolverle el favor, hasta entonces la Uchiha fue su confidente y consejera en muchas de sus dudas, con sus palabras de apoyo solía despejar cualquier nube negra que quisiera apoderarse de su puro corazón – ahora si te apresuras, tal vez llegues a tiempo a la academia…

- Hai… – con nuevos bríos inyectados, la inquieta chiquilla saltó del columpio, impulsivamente abrazó a Hinata para posteriormente salir corriendo a toda prisa y mientras se alejaba, se despidió de Hinata a gritos – ¡arigatou Hinata-oba y descuida, yo me haré cargo de poner a ese teme en su lugar cuando lo necesite…! – la morena no dejó de saludarla hasta que ésta se hubo perdido a la distancia, volvió el rostro y se quedó mirando por un rato al frente.

- Mina-chan es una niña adorable… – lanzó al aire esas palabras sin sentido aparente, cerró los ojos y siguió balanceándose en el columpio.

- Estaba un poco preocupado por ella, gracias por solucionar el problema – del bosque cercano, alguien se abrió paso entre los arbustos y tomó asiento en el columpio que Minako dejara bacante.

- No tienes que agradecerme, Mina-chan es muy inteligente, se dio cuenta por si sola de sus errores… yo solo le di un empujoncito… – expresó despreocupada, imprimiendo mayor velocidad en el ir y venir del columpio, sintiéndose por un instante la emoción que experimentara tiempo atrás, cuando tenía la habilidad de saltar ágilmente, paulatinamente fue perdiendo el vuelo hasta estacionarse al lado de su amigo.

- Hiciste más de lo que Sakura o yo hubiéramos podido, últimamente todo va de mal en peor en nuestra relación y siento que Mina-chan es la más afectada…

- ¿Sakura y tú tienen problemas? – era raro apreciar esa seriedad en la actitud de Naruto y más insólito que él se expresara así, debía estar equivocada, pero le pareció escuchar a un hombre derrotado y definitivamente algo que jamás haría su amigo sería darse por vencido.

- Más de los que quisiera… – se obligó a mostrarle una forzada sonrisa que terminó siendo una mueca deforme – me he hecho el desentendido de nuestra situación, demo cada vez se me hace más difícil llevar la vida en paz a su lado…

- La amas ¿cierto? – apuntó infalible, Naruto se sorprendió de la afirmación, estaba seguro de su respuesta, no así lo meditó por unos segundos.

- Mucho… – no vaciló en decirlo, eso la tranquilizó.

- Estarán bien entonces, el Uzumaki Naruto que yo conozco encontrará la forma de remediar su situación…

- Entonces confiaré en tu palabra… – el rubio finalmente mostró una sincera sonrisa, su amistad se vio alimentada los últimos años por un fuerte lazo, forjado a base de camaradería y entendimiento mutuo, lo que contribuía a la confusión en los sentimientos que el rubio le profesaba – ¿sabes?, cuando era pequeño tenía la sensación de ser observado, sonará tonto, demo me sentía reconfortado por esa presencia, a diferencia de los aldeanos, no había ninguna mala intención de su parte, sentirla me tranquilizaba y me hacía creer que no estaba tan solo… – una deslumbrante sonrisa se amplió en sus labios mostrando su perfecta dentadura, sintió la necesidad de decírselo aún si ella lo ignoraba – llegué a pensar que era el espíritu de mi madre que estaba a mi lado para protegerme, alentándome siempre a dar lo mejor de mí…, nunca quise averiguar de quién se trataba, era mejor ignorarlo, temía que si me acercaba huirías tal y como hacían los demás...

- Jamás hubiera huido de ti, aunque tal vez si que me hubiese desmayado

- Ya lo creo... – el rubio rió de buena gana al recordar a la pequeña Hinata, y de lo tonto que fue al creer que sus excesivos sonrojos se debían a alguna clase de alergia que él le provocaba, lo que ninguno sabía entonces, era que esa persistente alergia se llamaba enamoramiento y que si Naruto lo hubiera sabido, quizás ella ahora sería la persona más especial en su vida – ¿crees que nuestra relación sería la misma si me hubiera acercado a ti?

- Muchas veces me hice la misma pregunta y me recriminé porque de haber estado a tu lado, tú no hubieses sufrido tanto... – una vez más el Uzumaki se sorprendió, realmente nunca estuvo tan solo como lo creyó – lamento haber sido tan cobarde Naruto-kun… siempre fuiste importante para mí, tú me hiciste querer superarme, creer que a pesar de las malas rachas siempre hay un motivo para sonreír y salir adelante, me salvaste de tocar fondo… – no podía creer lo que escuchaba, si bien nunca lo supo a ciencia cierta, creer que alguien lo apoyaba fue lo que le impidió darse por vencido, era él quien debía darle las gracias a ella y pensándolo detenidamente, debió haberlo sabido antes, Hinata fue la única que nunca mostró desprecio por él, a diferencia de todos, incluso sus actuales amigos, su trato era amable – gracias por haber sido mi modelo a seguir y por alentarme cuando lo necesité – le resultaron extrañas sus últimas palabras, le pareció más una despedida que un agradecimiento, no hilaría su verdadero significado hasta mucho después – ¿puedo pedirte un último favor Naruto-kun? ¿podrían Sakura y tú hacerse cargo de los mellizos esta noche?, quisiera pasar un tiempo a solas con Sasuke…

- Claro Hinata-chan, cuenta con ello… – cualquier esperanza que pudo albergar, se disipó al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, por mucho que lo estimara a él, Sasuke era y seguiría siendo el único en su corazón por siempre.

Tenía lo que siempre deseó, logró hacerse respetar y cumplió el sueño de su niñez al convertirse en Hokage, Sakura-chan era su esposa, tenía una hija a la que adoraba, sin contar el retoño que venía en camino, entonces, ¿por qué aún sentía ese hueco en su corazón?, si lo analizaba con detenimiento encontraría la respuesta, le atemorizaba de sobremanera acertar en que su vida no era tan perfecta como lo deseaba y que la causante directa de ello era la mujer que lo acompañaba, haciéndolo dudar de tantas cosas de las que antes estuvo seguro, a menos de que pudieran reescribir su historia, sabía que no tenía sentido siquiera pensarlo, debía dejar ir definitivamente a Hinata y sólo entonces sentiría paz en su interior.

Platicaron por una hora más antes de despedirse, Naruto debió advertir la segunda señal que se le presentó ese día, Hinata lo abrazó fuertemente, agradeció su amistad y antes de soltarle, besó su mejilla, una situación similar se repitió a lo largo del día, visitó a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, siempre con el tiempo medido para cumplir con la promesa que había hecho a sus hijos.

Llegó puntualmente a la academia, justo cuando las clases terminaban, frente a ella no tardaron en aparecer los mellizos y la energética rubia que veía como una hija más, con todo y los problemas que se le presentaron, Minako logró llegar a tiempo y se veía tan animada que difícilmente se podría creer que horas atrás estuviera sumida en un mar de depresión.

Los chicos caminaron frente a Hinata con rumbo a la torre del Hokage, de vez en cuando Itachi volvía la mirada para asegurarse de que no era un sueño y ella realmente estaba ahí, terminó por convencerse que ya curada, su madre siempre estaría a su lado, sonrió confiado, si, todo volvería a ser como antes.

Al llegar a su destino una de las sirvientas les hizo pasar y junto con Sakura, Hinata se instaló en la sala mientras los chicos subían a la habitación de Minako para jugar.

- Creí haber dejado claro la última vez que debías guardar reposo absoluto – desde el primer momento Sakura le expreso su preocupación al verla en pie, de ninguna forma podía permitir que Hinata siguiera tomándose su salud tan a la ligera.

- Agradezco tu preocupación Sakura-chan y te prometo que no volveré a desobedecerte, demo hoy no estoy aquí como tu paciente, así que me gustaría hablar contigo de otro tema… – sorbió lentamente su té – de hecho, si estoy aquí es porque Mina-chan me preocupa un poco…

- ¿Minako? ¿qué pasa con ella? – no pudo evitar angustiarse, para que Hinata estuviera exclusivamente ahí por eso, algo realmente malo debía estarle pasando a su hija.

- De alguna forma se le metió en la cabeza que no la quieres – dejó la taza de lado y la miró directamente a los ojos, pudiendo ver reflejado en los esmeralda de su compañera, el asombro que su comentario le causaba – tenía la idea de que si te daba una flor mágica todo se solucionaría entre ustedes y por lo que me dijo tú rechazaste esa flor…

- Por kami… – Sakura se tapó la boca mortificada, recordando que Minako intentó decirle algo parecido la noche anterior, estaba tan sobresaltada por su desaparición que nunca se puso a pensar en sus sentimientos, ni los motivos que la llevaron a hacer lo que hizo.

- No soy quién para darte consejos sobre la crianza de tu hija, y sé que tuviste tus razones para actuar como lo hiciste, demo Mina-chan no lo siente así, tienes una niña maravillosa Sakura, Minako es muy inocente y le sería imposible guardar rencor en su corazón, no le des motivos para que cambie, no sabes lo duro que es para un niño creer que no tiene el afecto de sus padres… – avergonzada, Sakura desvió la mirada, se sintió terrible al pensar que su pequeña estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

- No tenía idea de que se sentía así… – su voz se quebró – soy una madre terrible… – qué clase de monstruo debió haber sido para que Minako llegará al extremo de pensar que no la quería, se recriminó por darle una imagen tan equivocada, esa niña era el ser más importante en su vida, la morena comprendió su dolor y se situó a su lado, tomando su mano para reconfortarla.

- No te recrimines, hiciste lo que creías correcto, si se lo explicas Mina-chan también lo entenderá… – Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se apartó, limpiando disimuladamente algunas lagrimas.

- ¿Okaasan viste mi álbum de estampas? – la voz de la chiquilla atrajo la atención de ambas, Sakura le sonrió y se levantó de su asiento, encaminando sus pasos hacia la pequeña que estaba al pie de la escalera.

- No, seguro que Kimiko-san lo puso por ahí – dificultosamente, dado su avanzado embarazo, se inclinó para envolverla en sus brazos, desconcertada, la rubia no supo cómo reaccionar, pero Sakura no la soltó, era tiempo de empezar a rectificar sus errores, Hinata miró complacida la escena, contenta de que sus palabras no hayan sido en vano, una preocupación menos en su lista de pendientes, dejó a solas a madre e hija, seguramente tenían mucho de qué hablar, tanto como ella con sus hijos.

Entró sin hacer ruido a la habitación de Minako, los mellizos se disputaban la victoria en una partida de shogi, desde que Shikamaru-kun tuvo la amabilidad de enseñarle a Itachi, éste se había vuelto un aguerrido jugador, y como necesitaba un contrincante, aún en contra de su voluntad, hizo de Mizuho su compañera de prácticas, a penas lo supo, Minako no se quedó atrás y le pidió a Naruto que la enseñara, con tal de superar al "teme".

Mizuho era realmente perceptiva, al sentir la presencia extraña alzó la mirada, creyendo que Mina-chan había regresado, con una seña Hinata le pidió que guardara silencio, ella asintió con la cabeza pues Itachi estaba tan concentrado en su próxima jugada, que le era imposible poner su atención en otra cosa que no fuera el tablero de shogi.

- Jaque… – pronunció él, rompiendo el silencio – mate… – se alzó victorioso, un aplauso lo volvió de regreso a la realidad – ¡okaasan! – exclamó emocionado al verla.

- Felicidades Itachi-kun, eres un digno hijo de tu padre… – lo dijo sin mala intención, Sasuke era muy hábil en el shogi, no era de extrañar que Shikamaru lo considerara su más difícil rival, la felicidad en el rostro de Itachi se desvaneció de pronto, en otro tiempo se hubiese sentido honrado por el halago, pero no ahora que sabía la verdad – ¿dije algo malo? – expresó al ver el abrupto cambio de ánimo, poniéndose de rodillas frente a él para estar a su altura.

- No… – sin importar lo que dijera, él aparentaba todo lo contrarío – es solo que no me gusta que me compares con él…

- ¿Por qué no?, tú padre es un hombre honorable… – Mizuho enfocó los ojos en su hermano para ver la reacción al comentario, el tema de otousan era intocable incluso para ella, por más que intentó hacerle entender que su padre debió tener sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, Itachi se negó a escucharla.

- Eso no es cierto, él traicionó la aldea… – contestó a la defensiva.

- ¿Y tienes idea de por qué lo hizo? – la grave expresión de su madre lo hizo sentir culpable, parecía estarle recriminando el que pensara así, pero era tan obstinado que difícilmente cambiaría de parecer.

- No me importan sus motivos, él sigue siendo un traidor… – recalcó obstinado.

- Ciertamente él cometió muchos errores y parte de mí agradece que los haya cometido o de lo contrario yo no podría estar a su lado – ambos niños la miraron fijamente, incrédulos de lo que decía – Sasuke no es quien piensas Itachi-kun, solo kami sabe si yo no hubiese hecho lo mismo estando en su lugar…

- ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a otousan? – esta vez fue el turno de Mizuho de preguntar, materializando sin saberlo el deseo de su hermano, quien sentía igual curiosidad.

- No es algo de lo que podamos hablar aquí y después de todo, Sasuke es el único que podrá responder sus dudas... – los mellizos se miraron confundidos – confío en que este asunto se aclare pronto y volvamos a ser una familia unida... – les sonrió – pase lo que pase, nunca olviden lo mucho que su padre y yo los queremos, la verdad será desagradable, demo estoy segura que si se mantienen juntos podrán afrontar lo que sea… – sin entender del todo sus palabras, sintieron el cálido abrazo de su madre – cuiden el uno del otro como hasta ahora, y cuiden también a su padre, es más vulnerable de lo que piensan… traten de no darle muchos problemas ¿de acuerdo? – pensando que se refería a otra cosa, los niños asintieron con la cabeza – bueno mis pequeños, ya es hora de que me vaya… – se apartó un poco para verlos, de camino a la torre del Hokage Hinata les explicó que pasarían la noche en casa de los Uzumaki – pórtense bien y sean buenos niños – antes de despedirse besó afectuosamente su frente – los amó… – murmuró al separarse, Itachi sintió la extraña necesidad de retenerla y antes de que se marchara la agarró del kimono – ¿qué pasa Itachi-kun? – extrañada de su reacción lo miró atentamente, pero él no daba muestras de querer hablar.

- Yo… – balbuceó, sonrojándose hasta las orejas – yo también te amó okaasan… – Hinata se sonrió de forma extraña, quiso decir algo, pero se arrepintió y se limitó a besarlo de nuevo, esta vez en la mejilla.

Había tanto por decir aún, pero consideró que era mejor dejarlo así, se marchó en silencio, al verla alejarse Itachi sintió una molesta opresión en su pecho, su melliza pareció sentir lo mismo ya que llevó una mano a su corazón, y cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, ambos se tomaron de la mano, un impulso que nació inexplicablemente en su interior.

* * *

Sasuke hizo todo lo posible por cumplir lo antes posible con sus obligaciones, en la puerta principal se encontró con una nota que decía «_espero por ti en el comedor_» sus ansias por estar a su lado crecieron, acató lo dicho en la nota y se dirigió al lugar acordado, tenían la casa para ellos solos, los mellizos dormirían con Minako y Yoko por su parte en casa de una amiga, dado que Hinata le había dado la noche libre. Sasuke se emocionó al adentrarse en el comedor, por él aguardaba una deliciosa cena a la luz de las velas.

- Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-koi – una radiante Hinata apareció de pie junto a la mesa, llevaba un elegante vestido de noche color azul, su largo cabello caía en cascada por la espalda, recogido apenas con una discreta peineta adornada por cristales, deseó tanto volver a verla así, que era difícil creer no estuviera soñando.

Fue agradable cenar asolas, platicar de tantas cosas y sentir la felicidad de dos adolescentes enamorados, capaces de hablar por horas y no decir nada en realidad, Sasuke no recordaba haber reído tanto en un largo tiempo, Hinata era la única persona que hacía aflorar ese aspecto de su personalidad.

Luego de la cena Hinata preparó el baño, se tomaron su tiempo para continuar charlando y reír de cualquier tontería, relajándose, sin prisas, mientras disfrutaban del agua caliente de la tina, él la abrazó por la espalda y beso su cuello, el juego de seducción se centró en simples caricias, la intimidad iba más allá del sexo, disfrutar de la presencia y contacto del otro era parte de su ritual amoroso, estuvieron en la tina hasta que las yemas de sus dedos se arrugaron, era tiempo de ir a la cama.

Se secaron con la toalla el uno al otro, eran como niños divirtiéndose a plenitud, Sasuke se adelantó a ponerse el pijama, convencido de que esa noche no llegarían a más. Hinata tenía otra idea en mente, ya que cuando encaró de nueva a cuenta a su marido, su actitud era más determinada.

- Por esta noche tú serás mío – aseguró ella de manera tentativa, dejando caer la fina bata que la cubría, vistiendo un sugerente pijama de seda roja, bordeada por un delicado encaje marrón, un conjunto que Ino le ayudó a elegir esa mañana y que seguramente volvería a Sasuke loco, otra vez debía dar crédito a su amiga por la sugerencia, él no le quitaba los ojos de encima, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

- Demo si siempre he sido tuyo – dijo distraído, examinando el modelito que realzaba al torneado cuerpo de su mujer, sin importar cuántos meses hubiera pasado en cama, Hinata no perdió las exuberantes curvas que la caracterizaban.

- Entonces Sasuke-koi, supongo que no habrá ningún inconveniente en que juguemos un poco más ¿neh? – no supo qué fue lo que más lo desubicó, si el sensual tono de voz que utilizaba ó su contrastante actitud de genuina inocencia, posando infantilmente un dedo índice sobre el mentón.

- En lo absoluto… – negó con la cabeza, siguiéndole la corriente, si ella quería jugar ¿quién era él para privarla de dicho placer?

- Siempre ha habido algo que he querido hacer – se acercó lentamente a la cama, con un provocativo contoneo de caderas, Sasuke tragó saliva, entre expectante y ansioso por saber qué era lo que se traía entre manos – si no te importa, me gustaría explorar un poco – el calor en Sasuke aumentó, ¿a qué se refería exactamente con explorar? – ¿puedo? – tanteó con ese peculiar tono que electrificaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

- Adelante – profirió algo ronco, ella aplaudió agradecida, con la alegría de una pequeña niña que consiguiera ver realizado uno de sus caprichos.

Se montó en la cama, gateando hasta él con la gracia de un felino, el rebote de sus pechos sin sostén y el candente movimiento de las caderas le ponía muy difícil el quedarse quieto en su sitio, quería hacerla suya de una vez y terminar con la tortura, pero sabía que ella no se lo pondría fácil, no esta vez.

Dio inició al juego con una audaz caricia en los labios de Sasuke, los delineó con la yema de su pulgar, tomándose su tiempo para hacer lo mismo con cada una de sus facciones, quería guardar dentro de su corazón, de su misma alma, hasta el más pequeño detalle de su fisonomía, acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, quedando apenas un par de centímetros de distancia, el cálido aliento de su acompasada respiración la embriagó, y sin poder resistirse tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, arrancándole un gemido placentero, para posteriormente unir sus bocas.

Al principio fue un simple roce entre sus labios, la fricción se tornó más frenética y en igual medida el beso fue correspondido, adentró la lengua en la cavidad ajena, recibiendo una fiera recepción a cambio, las manos de Sasuke no tardaron en cobrar vida y le rodearon la espalda, aprisionándola contra su pecho, ella desplazó sus labios por el mentón hasta llegar tras su oreja, su esposo fue mitigado por el enorme placer que las caricias de los labios y el húmedo contacto de la lengua le proveían.

- Hime... – profirió en un áspero murmullo, con un rápido movimiento, Hinata se posicionó sobre él, sintiendo bajo ella la creciente excitación en su entrepierna, con un último mordisco en el lóbulo se abrió paso cuesta abajo, dejando tras ella un rastro de apasionados besos por el arco de su cuello hasta la clavícula, si bien Sasuke se encontraba sorprendido por la iniciativa de Hinata, dado que ella nunca, en sus más de nueve años de feliz matrimonio había actuado de esa manera, no opuso resistencia alguna, dejándola tomar el control de la situación.

Con un ímpetu desconocido, ávidamente le desabotono la parte superior del pijama, Sasuke gruñó placentero cuando las pequeñas manos de Hinata le recorrieron el pecho, palpando a conciencia cada músculo en su bien labrado abdomen, lo besó con vehemencia, por un minuto Sasuke imaginó estar delirando, su actitud era irreal, difícilmente podía creer que fuera su dulce y tierna Hime la que estuviera haciendo tan decididamente el amor.

Ella se detuvo al llegar al límite de su intimidad, se enderezó un poco, Sasuke deslizó sus fuertes manos por debajo de la fina camisola de seda que portaba su mujer, recorriendo su espalda, palpando sus caderas y masajeando con furor sus senos. Ella no quiso quedarse atrás, se mordió el labio inferior y traviesa, deslizó su mano por debajo del pantalón del pijama, arremetiendo contra él, se besaron con más arrobo que antes, acallando los gemidos de ambos, Hinata se entregó como nunca antes y él la amó de muchas formas, acariciando a conciencia cada parte de su cuerpo, explotando al máximo el placer de sus sentidos, al final cayeron rendidos, exhaustos por el agotamiento, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios que denotaba la satisfacción que experimentaban.

Su cuerpo desnudo descansó uno sobre el otro, sus manos entrelazadas se mantuvieron así, jadeantes y exhaustos, retozando en silencio, no necesitaban hablar para comprenderse, las caricias y besos decían más que cualquier cosa que pudieran expresar con palabras, fue un intenso desenlace para un día que Uchiha Sasuke no podría olvidar el resto de su vida.

- ¿Sasuke...? – la musical voz resonó dulcemente en los oídos del aludido.

- ¿Dime Hime? – expresó en un suave murmullo, besando nuevamente su cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar con su mano libre los largos cabellos de color azabache.

- Ha llegado el momento... – exhaló con aquel cansancio que se tiene antes dormir.

- ¿El momento? – se confundió con la declarativa, no lo entendió, había llegado el momento, pero el momento ¿de qué?

- Es tiempo de que nos digamos adiós – su voz se escuchó fatigada, incluso apagada, Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los párpados, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina y junto con él, un sombrío presentimiento que le oprimió el corazón, intuyendo a qué se refería.

- ¿De… de qué hablas? – intentó mostrarse sereno, ajeno a lo dicho, pero la terrible zozobra iba en aumento, sofocando inclusive su respiración – ¿por qué te despides como si no fuésemos a vernos de nuevo? – Hinata hizo un gran esfuerzo al apartarse para encararlo, lo miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió con dulzura, acariciando su mejilla con el suave roce de sus dedos.

- Go… gomenasai... Sasuke-koi, demo, me temo que así será... – la aparente entereza en su rostro se desvaneció al verla sonreír.

- Hime no puedes... – murmuró taciturno – ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti? – por más que quiso, no pudo eliminar la nota de dolor en su voz ó su expresión.

- Na-nada cambiara, aunque yo ya no esté, vas a seguir siendo un buen padre..., un buen amigo y por sobre todo, un buen hombre... – la agridulce sonrisa en sus labios se mantuvo, inclusive con las amenazadoras lagrimas que pese todos sus esfuerzos, no pudo retener.

- Hinata no me hagas esto... yo... yo no puedo solo... – su esposa tomó una de sus manos entre la suya y la besó con dulzura.

- Po-por supuesto que podrás, el Sasuke al que amo puede con eso y mucho más... – su voz se fue extinguiendo lentamente, el cansancio y el sueño le estaban ganando la batalla.

- Me sobreestimas demasiado, siempre lo has hecho.

- E-es porque confío en ti y... y sé ... sé que no... me defraudaras... gra- gracias por… hacerme tan dichosa... – y dejó escapar su último aliento, sus manos cayeron rígidas sobre la cama, soltando la mano de Sasuke que aún sostenía, su corazón se había detenido finalmente.

Por un segundo, Sasuke miró la apacible expresión en el rostro de Hinata, se veía tan tranquila, que daba la impresión de estar dormida, pero cuando comprendió que ya nunca más volvería a ver el brillo en sus ojos, a escuchar su dulce voz ó a sentir su calidez, una rabia indescriptible se apoderó de su ser.

- ¿Hinata…? – la llamó en un desesperado intento de retenerla, lo que ya era imposible – Hi-Hime.,. mi amor no, onegai no… – y por primera vez desde la muerte de su hermano experimentó el desgarrador dolor de la perdida, abrazó abatido el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa, lo acunó en sus brazos y la llamó una y otra vez con la fugaz esperanza de recuperarla – ¡NO! – gritó destrozado, habiendo comprendido que ella no regresaría por más que la llamara – ¡MALDICIÓN NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! – lagrimas de rabia, impotencia y desolación surcaron sus mejilla, siempre lo supo, sabía que ese día llegaría y aún así no estaba listo para renunciar a ella, a su Hime, al amor de su vida, no solamente Hinata había muerto esa noche, parte de su corazón, de su misma alma partieron con ella.

Si tan solo la hubiera conocido antes y si esa maldita enfermedad no hubiera existido, la tendría aún a su lado, podría disfrutar de ella, de su hermosa sonrisa, del calor de su cuerpo, de su extraordinaria forma de ser, la cuenta regresiva llegó a su fin, una vez detenido el reloj de su vida ya no había marcha atrás, por más que lo deseara y por más que suplicara ella no regresaría, le resultara cruel admitido, pero lo cierto era que pese a todos los esfuerzos de los vivos, los muertos no podían volver a la vida.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

Quise escribir este capítulo desde hace tanto tiempo, de hecho la última parte iba a ser el final de "_una segunda oportunidad" _(_tenía la idea de hacer algo parecido a cuando la Cata murió en los brazos de su querido Adolfo Solís _=3), y aunque entonces me contuve pss no me pude resistir (_tengo el ligero presentimiento que perderé lectores luego de esto_ XD),aunque vamos, esto sigue siendo un SasuHina y la muerte de Hina en si es el detonante para la verdadera historia que tenía en mente, aún me quedan varias cartas bajo la manga, solo les adelantaré que al llegar a este capítulo se representa un tercio de la historia o poco menos y por lo tanto las cosas no son lo que aparentan jeje, en fin, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, que se la pasen bonito y nos estamos leyendo ja né.

**hinattta123:** Descuida, no pienso abandonar el fic =D (_no por lo pronto_ XD)

**anónimo: **Gracias por tenerme paciencia n-n, y pss de que el hijo salió igualito al padre eso que ni qué, va a ser la cruz de Sasuke durante el fic jaja, y pss ahora si que aunque el Uchiha sea más sociable, el estrés le ganó, digo, saber que a tu esposa no le queda mucho de vida debe ponerle los nervios de punta a cualquiera, aunque igual e Itachi al final tampoco lo dejó explicarle mucho que digamos XD.

_**Reika-Deathless:**_ Ya extrañaba las amenazas jaja, y pss bueno, hice lo que pude por actualizar lo más pronto posible, aunque luego de cómo termino el chap, dudo que me salve de la hoguera o mínimo de la manita de puerco XD.

**Gabby D: **Lo que pasó, es que a Itachi se desmoralizó, toda la vida teniendo a Sasuke en un pedestal, para que al final el mismo le confirmé que no era lo que creía, gracias por seguirme y pss intentaré (_más no aseguro nada_ XD) actualizar cada 15 días.

**kASHI: **Al final sí que terminó en tragedia griega, igual y la Hina ya no podía resistir mucho más y yo tampoco quería que fuera una mártir y nada más, descuida, que la historia SasuHina continua, no de la forma en que muchos la esperan, pero iwal y estoy happy con lo que está por suceder luego de este capítulo jaja.

~°~Salem~°~


	6. Se cierra el telón

Capitulo 6: _**Se cierra el telón.**_

La mañana de ese día del mes de diciembre amaneció lóbrega, un soplo de viento ártico acompañaba los oscuros nubarrones que se posesionaran desde la media noche en el cielo de Konoha, presagiando la inminente tormenta que se avecinaba.

Durante toda la noche anterior y parte del día siguiente hubo un gran ajetreo en la mansión Uchiha, personas de negro entraban y salían, dando el pésame obligado por su pérdida a la familia. Fue un duro golpe para sus amigos recibir la triste noticia, y mucho más teniendo en cuenta que solo un día antes habían visto a la finada en perfecto estado de salud, sin el menor indicio de que la muerte se cerniera sobre ella.

El cuerpo de Hinata sería incinerado a las tres de la tarde y posteriormente se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia para rendirle tributo, así lo dispuso Sasuke, Hinata descansaría en el mismo lugar donde todos los Uchiha, y aunque Hiashi se opuso dada la precipitación con la que se estaba llevando a cabo, el Uchiha fue quien tuvo la última palabra.

Sasuke retrocedió diez años en el tiempo, su frío semblante recordaba a todos el del antiguo vengador, la vivacidad que Hinata logró despertar en sus ojos, se fue con ella, su rostro serio pero cordial, ahora era sombrío y carente de expresión, nadie le vio derramar una sola lagrima por su esposa, pero todos sabían lo atormentado que debía sentirse, a ninguno le era indiferente el gran amor que se profesaban.

Sus amigos más cercanos trataron de consolarle, ni una sola palabra hizo mella en él, los escuchó indiferente, su conciencia se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de donde ellos, y qué decir de los mellizos, Mizuho no había parado de llorar desde que Sasuke les dio la noticia, Itachi no obstante, se mantuvo reservado, con expresión taciturna, sin poder asimilar el hecho de que nunca más podría ver la dulce sonrisa de su querida madre, de vez en cuando volvía su mirada resentida hacía su padre, lo culpaba de no hacer nada por evitar que muriera. Yoko por su parte, no fue capaz de soportarlo, se quedó en casa llorando a mares la dolorosa perdida, por segunda vez en su vida había perdido una madre.

Durante el transcurso del rito luctuoso, se oyeron los sollozos desconsolados de dos pequeñas niñas, para Uzumaki Minako resultó igualmente doloroso que para Mizuho ó para el mismo Itachi, enterarse de la triste noticia, durante ese tiempo llegó a querer a Hinata con igual afecto que a la propia Sakura, ella le ofreció el mismo cariño y amor que a sus propios hijos, convirtiéndose en su tabla de salvación cuando las cosas iban mal ó tenía alguna discusión con su madre, pero ahora tía Hinata se había ido, y con ella sus sabios consejos y las palabras de aliento que le brindaba.

Al rendirle sus respetos a la difunta, las primeras gotas de lluvia de la tormenta anunciada cayeron a tierra, como lagrimas divinas que lamentaban el triste suceso, muchos paraguas fueron abiertos, protegiendo a los presentes del torrencial aguacero, paulatinamente el lugar se fue quedando solo, al final quedaron las personas más allegadas a la familia, una a una fueron despidiéndose de los dolientes, inclusive la comitiva de Hyuugas, encabezados por Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji ––éste último mostraba un semblante parecido al de Sasuke, no podía hacerse a la idea de que su querida onechan estuviera muerta–– decidieron era momento de partir, al final solo Hokage-sama, su esposa y su primogénita quedaron en el lugar.

- Sasuke... – Naruto posó conciliador una de sus manos sobre su hombro, por primera vez en su vida no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para minimizar el dolor de su amigo, ¿cómo consolarlo cuando él mismo no encontraba alivio?, debió haberse dado cuenta, Hinata sabía lo que ocurriría, lo suyo si fue una despedida después de todo.

- Estoy bien... – le respondió en tono frío y distante, sin siquiera devolverle la mirada, clavada en el mismo lugar que hacía una hora atrás, en la lapida de su esposa, Naruto ya no dijo nada y se marchó silenciosamente junto con Sakura, que llevaba a una inconsolable Minako de la mano, sólo quedaron sus hijos y él, la lluvia había cesado, más la oscuridad en el cielo se mantenía.

Dijo estar bien para no preocupar a sus amigos, pero lo cierto era que él no estaba bien, nada lo estaba, era tal el dolor en su pecho, que si pudiera, no dudaría en reunirse ahora mismo con ella, esa idea lo sedujo, más tal y como si Hinata estuviese presente para evitar que cometiese una locura, sus sombríos planes se frustraron al sentir el cálido contacto de una pequeña mano que se afianzó con fuerza a la suya, inevitablemente desvió sus ojos negros hacia abajo, topándose con el rostro triste de su hija menor.

- ¿Mizuho...? – murmuró desconcertado, y al ver el brillo cristalizados en sus ojos lo supo, de nuevo estaba auto compadeciéndose, su egoísmo le había hecho pasar por alto el dolor de dos seres que amaban a Hinata tanto como él.

- ¿O-otousan...? ¿qu-qué haremos ahora? – sollozó lastimera, Sasuke se le quedó mirando sorprendido, buena pregunta ¿qué iban a hacer ahora? de Mizuho pasó a Itachi, leyendo en el reflejo de sus ojos grisáceos la misma pregunta que su hermana acababa de formular «_Nada cambiará aunque yo ya no esté... vas a seguir siendo un buen padre..., un buen amigo y por sobre todo, un buen hombre_», las palabras de Hinata vinieron a su mente, hasta el último momento ella confió en él, de ninguna forma podía defraudarla.

- Mizuho... – se arrodilló delante de la pequeña, hasta quedar a su altura – puede que okaasan ya no esté físicamente con nosotros, demo seguirá cuidándonos como siempre, el que su cuerpo haya muerto, no significa que su alma lo haga... – cuidadosamente, limpió las lagrimas en su rostro, acto que despertó mayor nostalgia en la niña, Mizuho se colgó a su cuello, escondiendo su rostro desconsolado en su hombro, creía en las palabras de su padre, pero el dolor que atormentaba su inocente corazón no disminuía, Sasuke correspondió el abrazo y acarició con ternura sus cortos cabellos azabaches, la dejó desahogarse libremente, entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos.

- No es cierto... – murmuró Itachi, llamando automáticamente su atención, no había dicho palabra alguna desde que supo la noticia – ¡no es cierto! – gritó ofuscado, dejando ver el enorme dolor que le causaba – ¡ella se marchó y nunca volverá! – miró furioso a su padre, las lagrimas que se propuso contener, corrieron rabiosas por sus mejillas, ¿cómo se atrevía decir tales mentiras? cuando él mejor que nadie sabía que no era verdad, Mizuho cesó su llanto al ver a su hermano mayor, asustada de su reacción – ¡FUE TU CULPA! ¡POR TU CULPA OKAASAN ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡NO HICISTE NADA POR SALVARLA! ¡NADA! –Sasuke lo miró grave, Mizuho era tan dócil como su madre, y por ende sabía cómo tratarla, pero Itachi era tan parecido a él, que su carácter chocaba. Deshizo afablemente el abrazo de Mizuho y se puso nuevamente en pie, caminando directo hacía Itachi – ¡no te me acerques! – el chiquillo retrocedió un paso, esperando recibir alguna especie de castigo por la verdad que él creía acababa de decir.

Sasuke no se amedrentó y siguió con paso firme hasta donde él se encontraba, Itachi cerró los ojos, esperando el inminente bofetón, pero entonces su padre hizo algo totalmente inesperado, el pequeño sintió con sorpresa, como los fuertes brazos de su otousan lo rodeaban, quiso resistirse, Sasuke lo mantuvo bien sujeto hasta que se calmó y terminó por corresponder el abrazo, fue extraño, no recordaba ningún abrazo de su padre, a veces le alborotaba el cabello en señal aprobatoria, pero nunca lo abrazaba, permanecieron así un largo rato, bajo la mirada silenciosa de Mizuho. Una vez que Itachi pareció calmarse, Sasuke tomó la palabra, alejándose parcialmente de él para verle directamente a los ojos.

- Itachi, nadie podía evitar que Hinata muriera… – expresó en el tono más mesurado que pudo, al comprender que parte de esa explicación iba para sí mismo – nunca se los dijimos porque no queríamos preocuparlos, era una carga que no les correspondía llevar, lo cierto es que nada podía hacerse… – Itachi lo miró desconcertado – tú madre estuvo gravemente enferma durante años, su corazón sufría de una anomalía que no tenía remedio, en realidad, tuvimos mucha suerte de que ella estuviera a nuestro lado por tanto tiempo.

- No… – balbuceó mientras las lagrimas regresaban – no puede ser, ella nunca se quejó…

- Lo hizo porque no quería preocupamos... tú madre era así, no le gustaba ver sufrir a los demás por su culpa... – explicó paciente, si no aclaraba detalladamente, algo muy malo podía ser albergado en su corazón, lo sabía por propia experiencia.

- Mientes… ¡ES MENTIRA!, ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! – Itachi estalló al fin, negándose a creer lo que él le decía, aferrado a sus creencias – ¡NO ES CIERTO! – sin pensar lo empujó y echo a correr en dirección contraria.

- ¡Itachi! – intentó retomar la palabra, pero él ya no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, alejándose a toda prisa en dirección al bosque.

Su padre no era más que un vil mentiroso, ella estaba sana, él mismo la vio el día que murió, nunca iba a perdonarlo, para Itachi no había más que un culpable y ese era su padre, quien le había arrebatado a su persona más preciada en el mundo.

Sería un error del que luego se arrepentiría, pero entonces no vio necesario salir tras él, Itachi no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, eran más parecidos de lo que quisiera, incapaz de razonar más allá de sus impulsos, rogaba porque su imperioso carácter no le trajera consecuencias en el futuro.

- ¿Otousan, qué pasará con Itachi? – Mizuho se le acercó, antes vió a su hermano molesto, pero nunca tan furioso, estaba preocupada, de un día a otro su familia se había fragmentado y ella no encontraba la forma de remediarlo.

- Tranquila, Itachi tendrá que afrontarlo…, su reacción es natural, amaba demasiado a tu madre y solo está expresando el dolor que le causa... – la niña siguió viéndolo preocupada, más Sasuke le sonrió ligeramente para tranquilizarla – volvamos a casa – ya nada volvería a ser igual, sin Hinata a su lado, tenía un camino sumamente difícil por recorrer, ahora tendría que criar solo a sus hijos y no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, su esposa dejó un hueco que le sería imposible llenar. Tomó a Mizuho de la mano y regresaron a casa, con el ánimo decaído, a la espera del próximo porvenir.

En las sombras, oculto por el tupido follaje de los arboles que circundaban el cementerio, una siniestra figura observó interesadamente la escena, su atención se centró en el joven Uchiha, la oportunidad acababa de presentarse, por años aguardó pacientemente, esperando el momento pertinente de poder alcanzar sus planes y ese niño sería la herramienta perfecta para llevarlos a cabo.

* * *

Los días siguieron su inalterable marcha, sumando meses e incluso años, en los que Konoha no sufrió grandes cambios. Siguiendo la filosofía pacifista de sus antecesores, el sexto Hokage trajo una paz duradera que lo convirtió en un gran dirigente, respetado y amado por su pueblo.

Pronto se cumplirían cuatro años desde aquel lamentable suceso, Hinata no era más que un recuerdo lejano en la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea, no así, había quienes mantenían viva su memoria. No había día que Itachi no pensará en ella, no lograba superar el dolor de la perdida, ni tampoco había conseguido perdonar a Sasuke por lo ocurrido, simplemente se cerró a cualquier punto de entendimiento con su padre.

En el transcurso de esos años Itachi experimentó serios cambios, nada quedaba del dulce niño que alguna vez fue, su afable carácter se tornó sombrío, indiferente y ciertamente irresponsable, aprovechaba la constante ausencia de Sasuke para no asistir a la academia, de ser el número uno de su clase, su promedio decreció al punto de llegar al último puesto, su motivación se esfumó aquel trágico día, la vida shinobi dejó de ser en él una prioridad, fijándose un único objetivo que no tardó en volverse más importante que ser un títere de Konoha.

Dejó el crisantemo blanco frente a la lapida, acostumbraba hacerlo a menudo, pasaba horas en ese lugar, incapaz de renunciar al pasado, solía charlar con su madre por horas, creyendo que ella lo escuchaba dondequiera que se encontrara. Absorto en sí mismo, ignoró a la persona que se situó a sus espaldas.

- ¿Itachi-kun? – no se inmuto ante el llamado, siguió mirando fijamente al frente. La recién llegada no se rindió, acostumbrada ya a su chocante actitud – no deberías seguir atormentándote… – la niña se acercó un poco más a él, posando su mano sobre su brazo – Hinata-oba era importante para todos…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Uzumaki? – con un manotazo la apartó, odiaba que se tomara tantas confianzas, era la única de sus amigos que no sabía cuándo darse por vencida, incluso Mangetsu e Inoue comprendieron que era una causa perdida, pero no Uzumaki Minako, habiendo heredado la voluntad de fuego de su padre, no conocía la palabra rendirse.

- Vine a buscarte, ya has faltado cuatro días a la academia, que Sasuke-oji no esté, no significa que hagas lo que te venga en gana… – se plantó frente a él, dispuesta a no darle tregua. Sostuvieron fijamente la mirada el uno en el otro por unos minutos, los preciosos ojos esmeraldas de ella se reflejaban en los plateado-violáceos de él y viceversa, manteniendo una muda contienda en la que el Uchiha terminó por abdicar.

- Mizuho te envió ¿no? – sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo lo mucho que la fastidiaba ese aire de superioridad.

- Miho-chan no me pidió nada, vine por mi cuenta… – aseguró ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Pues hiciste un viaje inútil, no tengo intenciones de asistir a la academia por un tiempo… – despreocupado, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, en un rápido movimiento ella volvió a cerrarle el paso, Minako lo acechaba día tras día, era insoportable tenerla todo el tiempo sobre él, no importaba cuanto la insultara o despreciara, ella se mantenía inamovible en su postura.

- No me cabrees Itachi-kun, que soy capaz de ponerte una tunda y llevarte así sea a rastras – llegó a convencerse de que si la amabilidad no funcionaba, la fuerza bruta lo haría.

- Inténtalo – se le acercó amenazante, ella no se amedrentó y lo miró con la misma fiereza, reanudando el duelo de miradas.

Con el paso del tiempo se volvió más difícil razonar con él, sabía perfectamente que Itachi esperaba que lo dejase en paz, tanto como él sabía que sería imposible, más allá de la promesa que hizo con Hinata, ella realmente se preocupaba por el bienestar de su amigo, le dolía ver a Itachi cegado por ese odio sin sentido, por mucho que él lo creyera, Sasuke-oji de ninguna forma tenía la culpa de todos sus problemas.

- ¿Qué pasó contigo?, si Hinata-oba estuviera viva, se pondría muy triste – Itachi se proclamó vencedor de ese duelo, más que fuerza de voluntad, lo que hizo que Minako apartara la mirada, fue el velo cristalino que cubrió sus ojos, producto de la profunda impotencia que le provocaba el que sus palabras no produjeran ningún efecto positivo.

- No deberías hablar de lo que no sabes – por primera vez el chico varió su apática actitud y la enfrentó.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé!, Hinata-oba sería muy infeliz al ver en lo que te has convertido – replicó fieramente ella, perdiendo momentáneamente los estribos.

- ¿Y según tú en qué me he convertido? – camufló la molestia tras una irónica sonrisa, sin importar cuánto trabajara en el dominio de sí mismo, Minako se las arreglaba para hacerlo perder la calma.

- En un baka engreído, que lo único que hace es auto compadecerse, ¿o acaso crees que a Miho-chan no le duele tanto como a ti lo que paso…?

- Deja de fastidiarme – eludió él, tenía claro que su hermana compartía su dolor y aún así no suponía un punto de comparación, convencido de que ella no la amó tanto como él.

- ¡No pienso hacerlo, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te amargas…! – arremetió palmeándose el pecho, por primera vez en meses parecía reaccionar a sus palabras y no estaba dispuesta a perder una oportunidad tan valiosa, y si bien Itachi se quedó unos momentos sin palabras, no le permitió avanzar más.

- Ese mi problema, ocúpate de tus propios asuntos…– empleó la mayor frialdad que pudo en sus palabras, no solía amedrentarse fácilmente, pero la iracunda mirada que le dirigió la aturdió por un minuto, no estaba segura de haberlo visto bien, ya que inmediatamente éste se dio la vuelta, y sin embargo juraría que en el gris mate de sus ojos había una especie de aspas negras.

- ¡Itachi! – no alcanzó a oírla, aprovechó su desconcierto para alejarse, refugiándose en el bosque, para cuando ella fue consciente de lo ocurrido, el aludido ya se encontraba lo bastante lejos como para poder darle alcance.

Y mientras eso ocurría ahí, como jefe de los servicios de inteligencia de Konoha, Sasuke le pasaba un informe detallado al Hokage de su última misión, que lo mantuvo fuera de la aldea alrededor de un mes.

Naruto leyó con preocupación los documentos, desde hacía meses había tenido varios reportes sobre avistamientos de intrusos rondando los límites de Konoha, evitando lanzar cualquier acusación infundada, decidió indagar los hechos por su cuenta y puso la investigación en manos de su hombre de mayor confianza, el reporte de Sasuke solo confinaba los rumores, poniéndolo así en un dilema. Hasta ahora las negociaciones con Iwagakure no iban del todo bien, no le sorprendió que fueran sus ninjas quienes estuvieran internándose, la incógnita a resolver sería ¿cuáles eran sus intenciones?, habiendo avanzado tanto en su política de cooperación entre las otras naciones, no podía darse el lujo de señalar a Iwa sin tener pruebas contundentes en sus manos.

- Por lo pronto enviaré unas cuadrillas a redoblar la seguridad en la frontera, en cuanto Shikamaru regrese de Suna, trabajaremos en las medidas a tomar... – una vez hubo terminado de leer los documentos, los puso sobre su escritorio y se reclinó en su asiento, masajeando levemente sus sienes, lo último que deseaba en estos momentos era desatar un conflicto bélico entre ambas aldeas.

- Será lo más conveniente – concordó Sasuke, conocía mejor que nadie los ideales de Naruto, para él la paz era una prioridad.

- ¡Que día! – exhaló cansado, estirándose en su asiento, tras una gran pila de papeles por firmar, relajando el protocolo obligado que su puesto exigía – nunca imagine que ser Hokage sería un trabajo tan abrumador.

- Pensabas que sería mucha acción y descomunales batallas – ironizó Sasuke, tratando de camuflar su decaído estado de ánimo, trató de sumergirse en el trabajo para olvidar, algo imposible, pues en esas fechas ella estaba todo el tiempo rondando sus pensamientos, volvió su atención al ventanal que circundaba la oficina de su amigo, perdiendo la vista en el exterior, debería estar ansioso por volver a casa y ver a sus hijos, más la mala relación que llevaba con Itachi y el constante recuerdo de su esposa eran un motivo poderoso para alargar su regreso.

- No creí que me limitaría a desempeñar trabajo de oficina, gracias a kami-sama que tengo a Moegi-chan como ayudante, a diferencia mía, ella es muy organizada.

- Después de todo es la discípula de Sakura... – murmuró distraído, sin emoción alguna, tal y como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otro lado

- ¿Y tú qué tienes? – desde que llegó, Naruto no dejó de prestar atención a su conducta, luego de la muerte de Hinata Sasuke se volvió más adusto, estaba tan pensativo que Naruto no tardó en deducir el por qué.

- ¿Hmp…? – lo miró de reojo, ganándose a cambio una conciliadora sonrisa.

- Entiendo…, pronto se cumplirá otro año ¿no? – se levantó de su asiento para posicionarse a su lado y mirar por el ventanal – sueles adoptar esa actitud cuando su aniversario se acerca...

- No quiero hablar de eso – cortó, sabiendo por donde iba el rubio.

- Lo sé, y yo no pienso preguntarte nada... – Sasuke no pudo menos que sorprenderse con su actitud, año tras año trataba de evangelizarlo con el cansino sermón de cómo Hinata vivió felizmente a su lado, que debía dejar el pasado atrás y que tarde o temprano él se reuniría con ella.

- Has cambiado, el viejo Naruto ya estaría sobre mí fastidiándome con todo tipo de preguntas...

- Ciertamente tengo muchas preguntas en mente, lo que no tengo es tiempo, debo llegar temprano a casa o Sakura-chan va a matarme...

- ¿Ahora qué hiciste? – lo miró acusador, el rubio se encogió de hombros, exhalando pesadamente.

- Nada en realidad, tiene las hormonas fuera de control por el embarazo, ya sabes cómo se pone de irritable.

- ¿Embarazo? – su semblante cambió de nuevo a la sorpresa, contando a Minako y a Kisuke, por lo que Naruto daba a entender, pronto sumaría un tercer hijo a la cuenta.

- Es verdad, como estuviste fuera todo el mes no lo sabes – una deslumbrante sonrisa asomó al rostro de Naruto, demostrando cuán feliz estaba por el hecho – Sasuke felicítame, ¡voy a ser papá...!

- ¿Otra vez? – cuestionó sin inmutarse.

- Si, ¿no es fabuloso? – la felicidad no desapareció, pese al poco entusiasmo de su mejor amigo.

- Felicidades ¿supongo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices con tantas dudas? ¿crees que no soy un buen padre? – no dio importancia su amenazante presencia, se tomó su tiempo antes de contestarle.

- ¿De veras tengo que responderte? – el Uchiha alzó una ceja, mostrando serias dudas al respecto.

- ¡Sasu... ke!

- Sayonara – y antes de que el rubio se abalanzara enfurecido sobre él, éste desapareció calmamente en un torbellino de hojas.

- ¡Maldito Sasuke, ya me las pagarás un día…! – gritó ofuscado, valiéndole un rábano echar por la borda la respetable imagen que como la máxima autoridad de Konoha debía mantener, volviéndose el impulsivo niño que alguna vez fue, detrás de la puerta, Moegi, su asistente, movía negativamente la cabeza, su jefe llegaba a ser extremada infantil en algunas ocasiones.

* * *

Habiéndose librado de Minako, Itachi se internó en las profundidades del bosque de la muerte, sabía que ahí nadie lo molestaría, y estaba en lo correcto, el área estaba restringida, solo los jounin más experimentados tenían acceso al lugar.

Sabiendo de memoria el camino, le era fácil burlar a los posibles obstáculos y las cámaras de seguridad, un par de años atrás encontró ese sitio, estando tan apartado era el lugar perfecto para entrenar por su cuenta, sin ser molestado.

Mientras se desplazaba por los árboles, las hojas se sacudían levemente bajo su peso, cuando la vereda de ramas llegó a su término aterrizó sobre un pequeño claro que circundaba una cascada. Caminó un tramo más hasta llegar al centro del claro, ahí posó su vista en varias direcciones, como si buscara algo.

- ¡Tobi! ¡¿Tobi estás aquí? – al no divisarlo, comenzó a llamarlo en voz alta, durante un tiempo no ocurrió nada, más sus sentidos se alertaron al escuchar el apenas audible crujido de una rama, en su serio semblante se dibujó una sutil sonrisa al ver al recién llegado.

- Te he estado esperando toda la mañana Itachi-kun…

(Continuará…)

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

Tiempo si actualizar, pero entre que tuve que mandar la computadora al técnico y que no había tenido internet en casi dos meses (por fin volvió XD), sin contar la falta de inspiración y mi recién descubierto gusto por la jardinería, pss no había podido conectarme, espero actualizar más a menudo a partir de ahora, y deberás agradezco los comentarios que me dejaron en el otro capítulo =D, saludos, muchos besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, hasta la próxima actualización, ja né.

~°~Salem~°~


	7. El choque de dos poderosas voluntades

Capitulo 7: _**El choque de dos poderosas voluntades**_

Cuán diferente puede ser la percepción de un lugar si no se tiene un motivo para regresar a él, en retrospectiva, Sasuke veía más lejano que nunca aquel tiempo en que su felicidad estaba completa, cuando contaba las horas, los minutos e incluso los segundos para estar de nueva cuenta en su hogar y recibir el afectuoso saludo de aquel ser especial a quien amó y aún hoy le era imposible arrancar de su alma, era absurdo, lo sabía bien, sin embargo no lograba desterrar la sensación de que todo se trataba de un malentendido, una pesadilla, que Hinata no estaba muerta y que al abrir la puerta principal de la mansión Uchiha, ella estaría ahí para él, iluminando su mundo con la calidez de esa sonrisa que lo contagiaba y lo llenaba de vida.

Un agudo dolor punzaba en su pecho al regresar a la realidad, dentro de una semana se cumplirían cuatro años de su partida, su corazón se estremecía con el doloroso recuerdo de esa noche en que la perdió para siempre, al cerrar los ojos aún la veía tan claramente como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante, podía recordar cada pequeño detalle de su rostro de porcelana, la mata de negro cabello cayendo desordenadamente por sus costados, su silueta desnuda iluminada por el tenue fulgor de la luna llena, la muda testigo que durante años fue cómplice de su ferviente amor.

Esa imagen lo acompañaba a diario, alimentándolo y cerrando su corazón a cualquiera que quisiera penetrar en él, sin importar cuánto amara a sus hijos, el sentimiento no se comparaba en lo absoluto al que aún después de tantos años de no tenerla consigo profesaba a su esposa, Hinata lo marcó para siempre y él estaba decidido a serle fiel hasta llegado el momento de entregar su alma al creador, cuando ambos pudieran reencontrarse, y así disfrutar la felicidad que abruptamente les fue arrebatada.

Su sombrío semblante se iluminó levemente al traspasar el umbral de la puerta principal, no cabía duda que Mizuho era una criatura hermosa, el encanto y distinción de Hinata lograban verse reflejados en sus elegantes movimientos y ademanes, habiendo cumplido doce años, ya se vislumbraban en ella los que serían sus rasgos definitivos, de facciones suaves, su rostro ovalado era enmarcado por una larga y ondulada cabellera tan negra como el ébano, atada apenas con un lazo de color violeta, en el centro de la cara figuraba la pequeña y respingada nariz y bajo ella unos delgados labios color cereza, un par de delineadas cejas coronaban sus ojos de color plata, que adoptaban un curioso tornasol según el ánimo de la niña, tan parecida y distinta a su madre, sin importar las similitudes que Mizuho y Hinata compartieran, poseían un temperamento y fisionomía distintos, los hijos suelen ser el reflejo de sus padres, no obstante, eso no significa que sus sentimientos y pensamientos sean idénticos.

- Bienvenido a casa otou-san – expresó la niña sin vacilar, regalándole una calma sonrisa y un abrazo, Sasuke la recibió gustoso, era reconfortante apreciar la ternura de su afecto y no la desmedida aversión que su hermano mayor le profesaba.

Tantas veces intentó arreglar las cosas con él, explicarle lo sucedido y hacer las paces, todo ello resultó un total fracaso, en el mejor de los casos Itachi lo ignoraba, de lo contrario terminaban enfrentados en acaloradas disputas verbales, llenas de reclamos de parte del menor.

Sasuke comenzaba a perder la esperanza de que algún día sus problemas se solucionarían, y sabía que buena parte de la culpa la tenía él, le era más fácil eludir los problemas a tener un enfrentamiento directo y obligarlo a escuchar, ese era uno de los motivos del que pasara tanto tiempo fuera de la aldea, tratando de ocupar su mente en las misiones, ignorando a la oscuridad de su mente que le tentaba a caer de nuevo, Itachi no tenía idea lo difícil que era para su padre contenerse y no mostrarle los verdaderos demonios que llevaba por dentro, sus comentarios le herían profundamente, pero era incapaz de mostrarlo abiertamente, solo Mizuho parecía darse cuenta y por ello lo defendía a capa y espada de los desplantes del mayor, en consecuencia fue ganándose gradualmente la antipatía de su hermano, nada quedaba del estrecho lazo fraternal que alguna vez los unió, al menos no de parte de Itachi, ella no perdía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano recuperaría a su querido hermano mayor.

- ¿Dónde está Itachi? – deshizo afablemente el abrazo, la jovencita bajó la cabeza, señal de que Itachi otra vez estaba haciendo lo que le venía en gana – estuvo faltando de nuevo a la academia – afirmó y Mizuho no pudo menos que darle la razón con un débil ademán afirmativo.

- Iruka-sensei quiere hablar contigo – Sasuke suspiró pausadamente, un reporte más, ya había perdido la cuenta del número de entrevistas que ambos habían sostenido.

- Sasuke-sama, bienvenido a casa – detrás de Mizuho apareció repentinamente Yoko. Dada su incapacidad de hacerse cargo de sus hijos, decidió dejar a la muchacha en su puesto, de tal forma que vigilara a los mellizos mientras él no estaba.

A l igual que la más joven, Yoko aguardaba ansiosa el regreso del Uchiha, pero su interés distaba abismalmente del de Mizuho, con el pasar del tiempo la castaña desarrolló fuertes sentimientos hacia su señor, llegando al punto de amarlo en secreto, ya fuera apropósito o no, el amor que aún lo ataba a Hinata le hacía imposible ver los reales sentimientos de la muchacha, de ninguna manera traicionaría su recuerdo, Yoko lo sabía bien y era por eso que se callaba, jurándose a sí misma que sin importar que no le correspondiera, se quedaría a su lado por siempre.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para responderle, se despidió de ellas y subió a su habitación a dejar sus cosas para posteriormente dirigirse al cuarto de baño y darse una apresurada ducha, por muy cansado que estuviera, esa misma tarde iría a ver a Iruka, al mal paso darle prisa y mientras las copiosas gotas de agua caían sobre su cuerpo desnudo, su mente permanecía ocupada pensando en el paradero de Itachi, preguntándose cómo haría para que esta vez lo escuchara.

* * *

La adrenalina corría por sus venas mientras practicaba los nuevos movimientos de taijutsu que Tobi le había mostrado, cualquier cosa que pudiera aprender en la academia era mínima comparado a las enseñanzas de su amigo.

«_Cuatro años atrás conoció casualmente a Tobi, aún recordaba claramente su primer encuentro, estuvo corriendo un largo rato sin detenerse, un par de horas atrás el sepelio de su madre había concluido, se encontraba confuso, incapaz de comprender el por qué de un momento a otro su mundo se había puesto de cabeza, tan ofuscado como estaba, no se percató del peligro que tenía delante suyo, a punto estuvo de caer por un oscuro precipicio cuando sintió un par de brazos rodear su cuerpo, cargándolo por la cintura hasta ponerlo a salvo._

_Al principio quedó sin habla, conmocionado por lo que le pudo haber ocurrido de no haber intercedido aquel hombre enmascarado._

_- Chico, no deberías correr sin prestar atención al frente – dijo amistosamente el sujeto de la extraña mascara naranja en forma de espiral. Itachi asintió apenas, todavía excitado por lo ocurrido – eres un Uchiha ¿cierto? – señaló la insignia rojo y blanca bordada en los costados de su playera negra._

_- Soy… – se aclaró un poco, todavía resintiendo los estragos del tremendo susto que se llevó – soy Uchiha Itachi…_

_- ¿Uchiha Itachi eh? – murmuró el mayor, gracias a la máscara Itachi no se percató de la peculiar sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios del sujeto – ese nombre me trae muchos recuerdos, hace tiempo conocí a alguien que se llamaba igual, era un ninja extraordinario, aún a costa de ser odiado por todos, él fue capaz de sacrificarse por el bien de su aldea, debes sentirte orgulloso de tu nombre… – el pequeño le miró confundido, sin comprender por qué le decía todo aquello – oh, cierto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Tobi… – le extendió una mano, aunque dudoso, Itachi la entrelazó – bien Itachi-kun, estoy seguro de que tú y yo seremos muy buenos amigos a partir de ahora…_

_En ese momento Itachi no sabía lo que su amistad significaría para él y las consecuencias que repercutirían en su futuro, pero confió en las palabras de Tobi, quien desde ese momento se convirtió en su mentor._»

- Es suficiente por hoy Itachi-kun – expresó calmamente Tobi, apareciendo repentinamente delante del chico.

- Hai – jadeante, Itachi se tendió sobre el pasto, en sus ojos plateados se reflejaron las escasas nubes que transitaban vagas en la inmensidad del cielo vespertino, apenas si se dejaba ver en el pequeño claro donde entrenaba casi todos los días.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy… – el enmascarado se sentó a su lado, observando igualmente el cielo – ¿cómo va tu entrenamiento especial?

- Bien, estoy a punto de perfeccionar todos los sellos, quizás para el aniversario de okaa-san ya esté completo – sonrió confiado, desde que Tobi le entregó aquel pergamino y le explicó su finalidad, no reparó en aprenderlo de memoria, practicaba sin descanso, consciente de que era sumamente arriesgado lo que pretendía, cualquier inquietud era aminorada al saber lo que representaría en su futuro de tener éxito.

- Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti… – agregó, alimentado intencionalmente la determinación del pequeño Uchiha, satisfecho al saber que muy pronto sus planes finalmente verían frutos.

- ¿La conociste? – cuestionó emocionado, generalmente solía hablarle de su padre y de su Clan, fue gracias a él que supo la verdadera historia de los Uchiha, y sin embargo eran pocas las veces que hacía alusión a su madre.

- No en persona, demo no me queda duda de que era alguien muy especial, sobre todo al lograr un cambio tan extraordinario en Sasuke-kun… – aquel misterio que giraba en torno a sus palabras a menudo despertaba la curiosidad de Itachi, tal como ahora.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – se incorporó en su sitio y se abrazó a sus rodillas, atento a su respuesta.

- Hace algunos años, mucho antes de que tú nacieras, existió una organización muy poderosa que hizo estremecer al mundo ninja, aún hoy mencionar su nombre causa el recelo de algunos… – Itachi lo escuchó interesado – su plan era crear un arma tan devastadora que las cinco naciones sucumbieran ante su poder y así instaurar su propia paz…, sin embargo, para conseguir sus objetivos se requerían de ciertos sacrificios… – el rostro de Tobi se ensombreció levemente – los jinchuuriky, humanos especiales en los que fueron sellados las nueve míticas bestias demoniacas…, veras, por sí solos los bijuu representan una amenaza latente, demo sellados, son un enorme poderío militar para la nación que se haga con ellos, fue así que Akatsuki se dio a la tarea de reunir a los nueve bijuus…

- ¿Akatsuki…? – acató de pronto él – Iruka sensei mencionó algo una vez, si no me equivoco, fue rokudaime hokage quien dio fin a la organización ¿cierto? – hizo un repaso mental de lo que les dijeron en sus clases de historia, una materia a la que nunca prestó mucho interés.

- Cierto, rokudaime fue quien frustró los planes de Akatsuki – aceptó con aire ausente – Uzumaki Naruto-kun es una persona sorprendente, logró que el dirigente de Amegakure, quien entonces era el líder de Akatsuki, diera la espalda a la organización, y consecuentemente los demás miembros cayeron hasta que fue desarticulada en su totalidad, no me sorprende que lo mismo haya pasado con Sasuke-kun…

- ¿Qué tuvo que ver otou-san en eso? – lo miró desconcertado.

- Sasuke-kun perteneció a Akatsuki.

- ¡¿Otou-san estuvo en Akatsuki? – exclamó incrédulo.

- Conociendo el pasado de tu padre no deberías sorprenderte tanto, su fuerza es equiparable al de un kage , de hecho, él es la única persona que si se lo propusiera, podría vencer a rokudaime – impotente, Itachi apretó los puños, consciente de la enorme diferencia en sus poderes y lo mucho que le faltaba para poder superarlo – para que te des una idea de su poder, cuando Sasuke-kun fue miembro de Akatsuki ayudó a capturar al ocho colas, uno de los pocos jinchuuriky que ha logrado dominar por completo a su bijuu, casi se desata la cuarta guerra ninja debido a eso… – señaló lo último denotando algo de desdén al recordar cómo sus planes se frustraron entonces, más el enorme asombro reflejado en el rostro de Itachi fue suficiente para que Tobi quedara satisfecho – de no ser porque Naruto-kun influyó en él, Sasuke-kun no sería el que conoces, y si bien Naruto-kun lo ayudó, la persona que lo hizo cambiar completamente fue tu madre, gracias a Hinata-san, Sasuke-kun rechazó para siempre su lado oscuro, te asombrarías de conocer al verdadero Sasuke… – se siguió de largo con su explicación, Itachi se desconectó por un minuto, pensando en las últimas palabras de Tobi, siempre que charlaba con él descubría nuevas piezas en el complicado rompecabezas que representaba su padre, se preguntaba si algún día él se atrevería a contarle la verdad completa.

Al caer el sol se despidió de Tobi y regresó a casa, caminaba despreocupado y sin advertirlo, las primeras luces artificiales se encendieron en los diferentes comercios, ajeno al bullicio nocturno de la aldea, el pequeño atravesó las calles, encaminando instintivamente sus pasos hacia el distrito Uchiha.

Los territorios Uchiha se encontraban ubicados en las afueras de Konoha, desterrado por la misma aldea luego de ser inculpados por el ataque de Kyuubi no youko treinta y dos años atrás. Cuando era pequeño no entendía el por qué pese a ser uno de los clanes más importantes, se encontraban aislados del resto, siendo un niño feliz y orgulloso de sus padres, nunca estimó las miradas cargadas de reproche que algunos aldeanos les dirigían, su familia era perfecta para él, lo único que el niño podía imaginar era que los otros sentían envidia de su felicidad.

Desearía nunca haber despertado de ese sueño y toparse de frente con la verdad tras esas miradas, sin importar cuántos años hubieran pasado, el Clan Uchiha aún era repudiado por muchos, y sin embargo no era algo que le quitara el sueño, con el tiempo aprendió a ignorar esas miradas y centrarse únicamente en sí mismo, ese era el motivo de su creciente desinterés por volverse un ninja de Konoha, ¿por qué habría de proteger a esas estúpidas personas y jurarle fidelidad a una aldea que lo repudiaba por el simple hecho de haber nacido Uchiha?

La iluminación se iba haciendo más escasa a medida que avanzaba, clara señal de que estaba adentrándose en su territorio, miró ausente los edificios vacios que abundaban en el distrito, le era imposible imaginar que aquellas sombrías calles estuvieran alguna vez llenas de gente.

Al llegar a su destino distinguió una figura oscura de pie a un lado de la puerta principal, se sobresaltó por un segundo al identificarlo, su padre había regresado antes de lo previsto, siguió caminando y se detuvo frente a él, mirándole desafiante. Sasuke no pronunció palabra, absorto en la conversación que sostuviera horas atrás con Iruka-sensei, era claro que ya no podía seguir solapando el voluntarioso comportamiento de su hijo.

- ¿Tanto me odias Itachi? – prorrumpió Sasuke, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, por un segundo Itachi se estremeció, pese a la oscuridad, en lo profundo de sus ojos negros pudo distinguir el enorme sufrimiento que Sasuke experimentaba en su interior – ¿algún día podrás perdonarme? – el menor se quedó callado por un instante, meditando su última pregunta.

- Devuélvemela…, devuélveme a okaa-san, solo así podré perdonarte… – sin importarle lo cruel que pudo haberse escuchado no se arrepintió – no puedes, entonces no me pidas perdón, no te lo mereces – y sin esperar una respuesta de su parte se apresuró a entrar en la casa, dejando a Sasuke tras de sí.

Una amarga sonrisa se posesionó en sus labios, suspiró, exhaló lentamente, por extraño que pareciera, sus últimas palabras lo hicieron despertar del letargo en el que estuviera sumido por años, todos tenemos un límite de tolerancia y esa noche Sasuke sobrepasó con creces el suyo, su situación era absurda, se puso a pensar en él y en cómo había llegado a ese extremo, su "yo" del pasado de ninguna forma habría permitido una conducta semejante, mucho menos dejarse pisotear por las palabras de un mocoso, ¿qué pasó con él?, ¿cuándo fue que se volvió tan blando e inseguro?, no, definitivamente no podía continuar así y cuanto antes tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Esa noche tomó una decisión, no era tarde para enmendar sus errores, dejó pasar las cosas y fue realmente paciente al esperar que reaccionara por sí mismo, si Itachi no quería entender por las buenas, lo haría por las malas, aún si para lograrlo tenía que recurrir al antiguo Sasuke.

* * *

La mañana se sentía un poco fría, Itachi se aferró a las mantas de su cama, negándose a despertar, un par de años atrás, decidió que era tiempo que él y Mizuho durmieran en habitaciones separadas, de esa forma ella no fastidiara su entrenamiento secreto, incluso Yoko tenía terminantemente prohibido entrar ahí, mientras que su padre simplemente lo evitaba para no acarrearse disgustos innecesarios.

Sin embargo esa mañana no fue como las demás, la luz del exterior entró de lleno cuando las persianas que cubrían la ventana fueron deliberadamente abiertas, enojado por la intromisión, hizo las mantas de lado dispuesto a encarar a quien quiera que se hubiese atrevido a violar la intimidad de su habitación.

- ¡¿PERO QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE DIO PERMISO DE ENTRAR? – exclamó totalmente colérico, el inoportuno visitante ni siquiera se inmuto.

- Vístete, tu hermana ya espera en el comedor… – Sasuke lo miró de soslayo, Itachi sintió un ligero escalofrío, no sabía qué, pero hubo algo en la actitud de su padre que lo perturbó.

- Pues que se vaya sin mí, de todas formas no pensaba ir a la academia – recobró rápidamente la compostura e ignoró a Sasuke, recostándose en la cama con la intensión de volver a dormir. De un tirón Sasuke le sacó la manta de encima, plantándose firmemente frente a él – ¡Te dije…!

- No te estoy pidiendo tu parecer… – lo acalló sin perder la calma – ¡es una orden!, vístete, en cinco minuto te quiero en el comedor – por alguna razón Itachi no pudo replicarle ésta vez, la presencia de Sasuke lo avasalló, tenía un aura amenazante, tan gélida que haría temblar de miedo hasta al más valiente, de inmediato comprendió que oponerse no le serviría de nada.

A regañadientes Itachi hizo lo que su padre le ordenó, cuando la primera impresión le hubo pasado pudo pensar con claridad, si su padre creía que iba a amedrentarlo de esa forma estaba muy equivocado y ahora mismo se lo dejaría claro.

Bajó las escaleras a todo galope, la máscara inexpresiva que camuflaba sus emociones ya estaba puesta y nada de lo que dijera su padre iba a afectarle. En el comedor aguardaban Mizuho y Sasuke sentados a la mesa, mientras que Yoko les servía el desayuno, la última casi deja caer la bandeja al ver al recién llegado, rara vez bajaba tan temprano, mucho menos compartía los alimentos con su familia.

- Solo he venido a decirte que no estoy dispuesto a… – iba a soltarle el discurso que ya tenía en mente, cuando Sasuke lo interrumpió.

- Siéntate… – fue conciso pero directo, y al igual que antes esa extraña aura entorno a él llenó el ambiente, inclusive pudo ser percibida por Mizuho y Yoko.

- No tengo hambre… – estaba dispuesto a desairarlo, dio la media vuelta con la intensión de marcharse.

- Siéntate ahora… – la voz de Sasuke se escuchó más inflexible que antes, Itachi se giró lentamente, manifestándole todo el desagrado que sentía por él, a diferencia de lo que creyó, Sasuke le sostuvo fríamente la mirada, ni una sola emoción pudo vérsele reflejada, contra su voluntad, cedió ante su padre y tomó asiento en la mesa, Yoko se apresuró a servirle su ración, pero el menor siguió reacio a tocar sus alimentos – come – a punto estuvo de soltarle una retahíla de maldiciones, más la expresión de Sasuke no dio lugar a replicas y nuevamente hizo lo que le dijo.

- Te odio… – expresó con el orgullo herido, mirándole con sumo rencor, Sasuke se limitó a medio sonreír, no de forma afectada, sino más bien con sarcasmo, como si el comentario le causara gracia.

- Me alegro, para poder concebir un sentimiento tan fuerte, estoy seguro de que debes estar preparado para asumir las consecuencias que ello conllevará para ti… – y sin perder el control, el Uchiha siguió degustando tranquilamente sus alimentos, siendo él quien lo ignorara ésta vez.

Yoko y Mizuho se vieron desconcertadas la una a la otra, incrédulas de lo que acababan de presenciar, la actitud de Sasuke las tenía asombradas y un poco atemorizadas, la arrogancia, la frialdad y el desinterés que demostraba era algo sumamente inusual en él.

Aun contra su voluntad, Itachi regresó a la academia y por primera vez en muchos meses asistió a clases, para el asombro no solo de sus compañeros, sus profesores también estaban confusos, todos excepto Iruka veían al Uchiha asombrados, tal parecía que su charla con Sasuke tuvo un efecto positivo después de todo.

En el primer receso del día, Mizuho no tardó en ser abordada por Minako, no dudó en cuestionarla sobre el extraordinario cambio en la conducta de su hermano, a su lado estaban Inoue y Mangetsu, quienes si bien no lo demostraban, estaban tan interesados como la Uzumaki en saber cada detalle de lo ocurrido.

- Otou-san lo obligó… – su respuesta mantuvo expectantes a todos y lo que les contó a continuación los dejó anonadados, no era la primera vez que Sasuke tomaba las riendas del asunto, pero si era la primera vez que el testarudo chiquillo lo obedecía sin chistar.

- Me alegra que Sasuke-oji por fin haya puesto a ese baka en su lugar – dijo Minako satisfecha, cruzándose desenfadadamente de brazos, aprobando la decisión de su tío.

- Yo lo único que me pregunto es ¿por cuánto tiempo va a ser obediente? – prosiguió Inoue, recargándose en el tronco de la gran Haya bajo la que se hallaban sentados.

- Apuesto que solo aguanta una semana – dijo Mangetsu confiado.

- ¿En serio? – una voz a sus espaldas los hizo girar automáticamente el rostro, tenían nada menos que a Itachi parado frente a ellos – que poca fe me tienes Mangetsu…

- ¿Se equivoca? – al ver como su amigo se quedaba sin palabras, Inoue fue quien lo retó.

- En realidad no… – itachi sonrió cínico, brindándole una despectiva mirada al Yamanaka.

- ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que Sasuke-oji quiere lo mejor para ti? – rebatió acaloradamente Minako, cansada de su estúpida actitud.

- ¿Y hasta cuándo entenderás tú que debes ocuparte de tus propios asuntos…? – la imitó burlesco, logrando cabrear a la rubia.

- ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan… tan desagradable todo el tiempo? – siguió Minako totalmente exasperada, poniéndose en pie para encararlo frente a frente.

- Si te soy tan "desagrable" ¿por qué sigues dirigiéndome la palabra? – siguió sonriéndole sarcástico.

- ¡Porque soy tu amiga y me duele ver cómo te destruyes a ti mismo! – soltó al borde del llanto, ¿de qué forma podría hacerle entender lo mucho que le preocupaba?

- Que cursi… – se burló abiertamente, dejando escapar una carcajada – vamos Uzumaki déjate de cursilerías, pon los pies en la tierra y entiende, no-me-in-te-re-sa-ser-tu-a-mi-go…, ni tuyo ni de nadie más.

- Lo entiendo… – balbuceó con los dientes apretados, tan apretados como sus puños – lo único que a ti te importa es ser un idiota al que no le importa nadie más que tú mismo, ¡no eres más que un cobarde que lo único que hace es huir de sus problemas…! – su cara se puso roja de furia.

- ¡Es suficiente!, no voy a permitir que me insultes, retráctate ahora mismo – la última parte le caló hondo, podía tolerar cualquier tipo de ofensa, menos que lo llamara cobarde, si volvía a hacer otro comentario de ese tipo no respondería de sus actos.

- ¡¿Por qué? – canalizó su rabia a través de una cínica sonrisa – ¿acaso tú no haces lo mismo? – los otros solo miraban el ir y venir de las respuestas, sin atreverse a intervenir – sabes Itachi-kun, nadie tiene la culpa de que Hinata-oba haya muerto y muchos menos tienes derecho a desquitarte con nosotros solo porque tu madre no esté aquí… – ok, sabía que ahora si había cruzado la línea de su paciencia, estaba tan ofuscada que poco le importó, Itachi estuvo a punto de golpearla y hacerla callar, más Inoue se interpuso justo a tiempo entre los dos, anticipando sus intenciones.

- No te atrevas Itachi… – amenazó rígido el Yamanaka, sin intimidarse con el inmenso intento asesino que emanaba del que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo.

- Como gustes… – farfulló entre dientes, y se dio a la tarea de marcharse del lugar, no obstante se detuvo a medio camino y miró a la rubia de reojo – no vuelvas a acercarte a mí Minako, la próxima vez no responderé de mis actos – y con estas últimas palabras siguió de frente, sintiendo unas ganas inmensas de destrozar algo.

- ¿Estás bien Mina-chan? – preocupada, Mizuho se acercó rápidamente a su amiga.

- S-si… no te preocupes – forzó una sonrisa, aún temblaba, en parte por la ira y en parte por el miedo que la reacción de Itachi le causó.

- Mina-chan, te lo digo por tu bien, deja en paz a Itachi – aseveró Inoue, aún molesto por la actitud del Uchiha.

- Odio admitirlo, ya que es mi hermano y lo quiero, demo Inoue-kun tiene razón Mina-chan, Itachi-niisan no es el mismo, en ocasiones incluso yo tengo miedo de él… – confesó pesarosa la menor de los Uchiha.

- Es que no entienden, no puedo abandonarlo… no puedo… – rebatió, esta vez dejando escapar unas lagrimas, no podía renunciar a él, primero que nada estaba la promesa hecha a Hinata-oba, pero más allá de la promesa había un sentimiento realmente fuerte que se lo impedía, Mizuho la abrazó de forma protectora y ella hundió su rostro en el hombro de su amiga, sollozando quedamente mientras era consolaba.

Minako nunca antes se había desmoronado de esa forma, no frente a ellos, incomodo, Inoue la observó atentamente, alguien tenía que hacer entrar en razón a Itachi, nunca le perdonaría haberla hecho llorar, pese a ser una molestia la mayoría de las veces, era una agradable molestia que él protegería a costa de lo que sea.

Continuará…

* * *

NOTA DE SALEM:

Hola, hola, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, ¿qué podré decir en mi defensa?, nop, no se me ocurre nada XD, oh sí, se me acaba de ocurrir algo, estuve ocupada con mi DA, dibujando un doujin (_que por cierto ahí también tengo colgado un dibujo de los mellizos Uchiha jaja_), y ya de paso que ando haciendo propaganda, si a alguien le interesa saber de qué se trata, el enlace está en mi perfil de usuario, casi al final, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, muchas gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios, nos estamos leyendo, ja né =D


	8. El primer gran desafio

Capitulo 8: _**El primer gran desafío**_

Transcurrieron dos días desde el enfrentamiento entre Itachi y Minako, y aunque el terco Uchiha quiso oponerse, Sasuke se aseguró de que siguiera yendo a la academia; entraba a clases pero se mantenía distanciado del resto de sus compañeros, absorto en su propio mundo; algunas niñas intentaron congraciarse con él, decididas a ganarse el corazón del rebelde y atractivo niño. Itachi las ignoró cruelmente, repeliéndolas con una despectiva mirada.

Hasta entonces Minako no se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, se limitó a observarlo desde su puesto, conteniendo las inmensas ganas que tenía de gritarle sus verdades a los cuatro vientos, las horas transcurrieron una tras otra hasta que las clases de ese día llegaron a su fin.

Minako guardó distraída sus útiles en la mochila, ideaba un plan para acercarse a Itachi sin que éste tratara de asesinarla en el intento, aunque no quisiera escucharla, esa misma tarde lo encararía, un Uzumaki jamás eludía su deber y mucho menos rompía una promesa, le debía un favor muy grande a Hinata-oba y estaba dispuesta a pagarlo aún a costa de su vida.

Todo listo, cerró la mochila y la colgó en su espalda, decidida a cumplir su recién trazado plan se dispuso a ir en busca del testarudo Uchiha, no obstante hubo un pequeño inconveniente, de la nada apareció Inoue a su lado y tal como si se tratara de un sueño, le hizo un ofrecimiento que jamás pensó escuchar.

- ¿Volvemos juntos a casa? – Minako se quedó sin palabras, tantas veces añoró ese momento y ahora que realmente estaba pasando, su cuerpo no la obedecía.

- Y-yo… – lo miró detenidamente, tratando de encontrar el menor indicio de una broma, Inoue se mantuvo formal en su puesto – de… de acuerdo… – sonrió levemente y echó a andar junto a él. Olvidó momentáneamente sus planes, feliz de caminar al lado del que hasta entonces consideró un amor imposible, desde muy pequeña se sintió atraída por él y a menudo lo idealizaba como el príncipe perfecto salido de algún cuento de hadas, lo único que descuadraba en su fantasía era que el príncipe frecuentemente huía de la princesa, tampoco lo culpaba, debía admitir que tenía bien merecida la culpa por atosigarlo con sus desenfrenadas muestras de afecto.

- Es agradable estar así… – soltó de pronto el Yamanaka e inmediatamente captó la atención de su acompañante.

- Hai… – se sonrojó tenuemente al saber de antemano a lo que se refería – Inoue-kun yo… gomen, he debido ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza para ti… okaa-san dice que soy muy impulsiva y me entusiasmó con facilidad cuando algo me gusta – el rojo se extendió hasta las orejas, contagiando al chico.

- De-descuida… – balbuceó apenado – es solo que antes me resultaba un tanto incomodo, las niñas aún son como bichos raros…, no quiero decir que seas un bicho raro, sino que… – se autocorrigió rápidamente, Minako parpadeó un par de veces incrédula y luego rió de buena gana, era tan tierno que le daban ganas de abrazarlo, se contuvo, por ningún motivo echaría a perder el especial ambiente que se había creado entre ambos, Inoue también rió, y en ese instante el pesada ambiente se relajó.

Charlaron entretenidamente por un largo rato, habían sido amigos de toda la vida y sin embargo nunca sostuvieron una plática tan amena, Mina se explayó haciendo una graciosa imitación de Iruka-sensei e Inoue la animó a continuar con su repertorio, que iba desde el Hokage hasta el malhumorado de Itachi-kun, y fue el recordar a éste último lo que dio por terminado el acto, Minako tenía un asunto por resolver y no podía perder más tiempo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Inoue se detuvo al mismo tiempo que Minako lo hizo.

- ¿Eh…? – se quedó parada en su sitio, mirándolo de una forma que Inoue no supo descifrar – gomenasai, tengo que irme… – anunció de la nada, si se daba prisa quizás encontraría a Itachi en ese lugar.

- ¿Por qué?, creí que nos la estábamos pasando bien… – y antes de siquiera dar el primer paso, el pequeño Yamanaka la retuvo.

- Me la estoy pasando bien, enserio… es solo que recordé algo importante que tengo que hacer… – desvió la mirada y se acarició distraída el brazo izquierdo, Inoue no le quitó los ojos de encima, escudriñándola detenidamente.

- ¿Es Itachi?, iras a verlo… – determinó, la rubia respingó ante la declarativa, ¿tan obvia había sido? – Mina-chan ¿por qué no te das por vencida con él? – Minako inmediatamente se puso en guardia.

- Deberías saberlo Inoue-kun, Itachi-kun también es tu amigo – rebatió a la defensiva, algo que le molestaba no solo de Inoue, sino de Mangetsu e incluso de la misma Mizuho, era su tendencia a olvidar los fuertes lazos que alguna vez los cinco compartieron, ¿o era acaso que ya habían olvidado el fraternal amor que Hinata-oba les inculcó?

- Lo era, fue Itachi quien decidió lo contrario – la miró desafiante, nunca imaginó que llegaría el día en que ambos dejarían en claro sus diferencias, el duelo de miradas fue ganado por la Uzumaki, al Yamanaka no le quedó de otra que aceptar su derrota, haciéndola oficial con el cansado suspiro que escapó de sus labios – entiéndelo, el Itachi que conocimos nunca volverá, te aprecio Mina-chan, por eso te pido que dejes de perseguirlo.

- No… – Mina no podía creer lo que escuchaba, en ese momento renegó de él ¿cómo se atrevía a pedirle tal cosa? – ¡me niego! – exclamó indignada – ¡simplemente no puedo resignarme! – se giró sobre sus talones para darle la espalda, decepcionada, le miró por encima del hombro – y si tú no quieres ayudarlo, al menos yo no me rendiré… – salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la de él, abriéndose paso entre los aldeanos que a esa hora transitaban bulliciosos en las inmediaciones del distrito comercial de Konoha.

- ¡Espera Mina-chan! ¡Mina-chan! – inútilmente trató de detenerla, Minako se perdió a lo lejos, mezclándose entre la muchedumbre.

* * *

Jadeante, sin saber por cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo o en qué lugar se encontraba, Minako se detuvo para recobrar el aliento, a medida que su pulso volvía a la normalidad y sus ofuscados pensamientos se aclaraban, se dio cuenta de la idiotez que había cometido.

- Baka, baka, baka… ¿por qué le dije eso a Inoue-kun?, nunca más querrá hablarme de nuevo… –Minako se recriminó duramente, las lagrimas no tardaron en brotar, de ninguna forma Inoue le dirigiría la palabra luego de la forma en que lo trató, todo por culpa de su maldita impulsividad, su madre tenía razón al reprenderla por actuar sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, y pudo regodearse toda la tarde en su miseria de no ser por la persona que en primer lugar originó la disputa.

- Ahora hablas sola – Itachi ya llevaba un buen rato observándola, divertido al ver cómo la Uzumaki se daba de topes contra el árbol sobre el que se encontraba sentado.

- ¡Itachi-kun! – al verse descubierta, Minako retrocedió asustada.

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? – conteniendo las ganas de reírse, de un salto bajó de la rama en la que antes estuvo sentado y se acercó a ella – ¿estás llorando? – su semblante se tornó grave ante el cristalino líquido que emanaba de los precios ojos esmeralda de la niña.

- Puedes ahorrarte tus burlas – la muchacha apartó el rostro de su vista, secándose rudamente con el dorso de su mano.

- ¿Por qué lo haría?, no todos los días se presenta la maravillosa oportunidad de verte humillada – repuesto de la primera impresión, el Uchiha sonrió burlón – tiene algo que ver con Inoue ¿cierto?, ¿te rechazó?

- No sé de qué me hablas… – indignada, le dio la espalda.

- Ésta tarde tuvieron una cita ¿no? – Minako se sobresaltó por un segundo, el sonrojo que amenazaba con apoderarse de todo su rostro se esfumó al notar algo interesante.

- ¿Nos estuviste espiando? – se giró lentamente, señalándolo de forma acusadora, algo en su interior se alegraba de que estuviera al pendiente de ella.

- En tus sueños, me topé con ustedes por casualidad, demo ibas tan embobada que ni cuenta te diste… – supo muy bien poner a su favor lo que pudo ser una situación embarazosa.

- Idiota… – la muchacha le lanzó un kunai que el otro esquivó fácilmente.

- Si no te rechazó, entonces no entiendo por qué lloras… – se cruzó de brazos, recargándose en el grueso tronco del árbol, la chiquilla rió maliciosa por el desliz que acaba de cometer.

- Creí que no volverías a dirigirme la palabra – su sonrisa se amplió triunfal, logró que Itachi enmudeciera por unos segundos.

- Lo hago por pura cortesía… – esta vez sí que lo atrapó, avergonzado, el Uchiha desvió la mirada hacía un punto vacío, si antes estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, aquel gesto renovó sus debilitadas fuerzas, dándole la certeza de que en el fondo su amigo seguía siendo el mismo que ella y todos los demás conocieron.

- Lamento lo que dije el otro día… – bien pudo mofarse de él, optó por hacer las paces, no creía tener otra oportunidad como aquella.

- ¿Hmp…? – lo tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo sintió la necesidad de igualmente sincerarse – también lo lamento… – los ojos de Minako se abrieron como platos, ¿estaría alucinando?, de ninguna otra forma el mismo Itachi que unos días antes la amenazó casi de muerte estaría disculpándose ahora – demo ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, no si quiero alcanzar mi objetivo…

- ¿Objetivo? – inquirió cautelosa, evitando echar a perder la reciente apertura del Uchiha.

- Me voy… – había hablado de más, estaba demasiado vulnerable y lo último que deseaba era echar a perder sus planes solo por írsele de más la lengua.

- ¡No!, ¡espera! – lo tomó del antebrazo, frustrando sus intenciones – ¿de qué objetivo hablas?

- No lo entenderías… – dijo fastidiado, más Minako tenía el presentimiento de que si lo presionaba un poco, él terminaría por abrirse con ella.

- Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo, onegai, confía en mí – lo miró intensa, Itachi le devolvió la mirada, así estuvieron un largo rato, en sus ojos Minako podía leer la fiera batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en el interior del chico, como si quisiera decirle algo importante.

- No puedo quedarme – aparto la mano, soltándose del agarre de la rubia, quien incrédula, lo veía marchar, no podía permitírselo, no estando tan cerca de regresarle la cordura.

-¡Maldición Itachi-kun!, cuando creo que por fin podré alcanzarte tú lo estropeas todo – renegó y exasperada se alborotó los cabellos.

- Te lo pido por la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos Mina-chan – la muchacha alzó la cabeza sorprendida, tenía años que no la llamaba así – ríndete…

- Un Uzumaki nunca se da por vencido... – su respuesta fue inmediata – no retrocederé a mi palabra – aseguró decidida, viendo una pequeña luz de esperanza en su relación

- Absurdo, incluso tú deberías saber cuándo darte por vencida – exhaló desganado, esa torpe amiga suya terminaría algún día muy lastimada si seguía con esa necia mentalidad.

- No me entiendes, aunque quisiera no puedo rendirme, se lo prometí a Hinata-oba – y tan rápido como pronunció aquello se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

- ¿De qué promesa hablas? – el Uchiha se giró bruscamente y la encaró, borrando de su rostro cualquier indicio de amabilidad.

- N-no es algo que te importe – se hizo la desentendida y disimuladamente pretendió darse a la fuga.

- ¡Si se trata de okaa-san claro que me importa...! – no llegó lejos, en un ágil movimiento le cerró el paso, tomándola fuertemente por ambos brazos, obligándola a verle de frente.

- ¡Suéltame Itachi-kun!, m-me estás lastimando... – decía angustiada la pequeña, intentando inútilmente soltarse, Itachi era más fuerte que ella.

- ¡Habla de una vez maldita sea, qué fue lo que okaa-san te hizo prometer! – la zarandeó un poco, estampándola contra el tronco de un árbol, Minako lo miró atemorizada, su rostro estaba a unos escasos centímetros del de ella, en su excitada respiración podía percibir el peligro que de él emanaba.

- Prometí… prometí cuidar de ti... – derrotada, bajó la vista al suelo, confesándole el secreto que celosamente guardara durante años, tan pronto como lo dijo el agarre del muchacho se debilitó hasta quedar libre.

- ¿Cuidar de mi?, je, que estupidez... y supongo que es por eso que siempre andas fastidiando tras de mí, porque okaa-san te lo pidió – sin saber el motivo, se sintió desilusionado, era un reverendo idiota por pensar que lo hacía porque realmente era importante para ella.

- Al principio era por eso... – murmuró en voz tan baja que Itachi apenas pudo escucharla.

- ¿En serio?, ¿entonces ahora por qué lo haces? ¿por lastima...?

- Itachi-kun no... – trató de explicarse pero él no la escuchó.

- Déjame decirte que no la necesito, ya tengo la suficiente edad como para cuidarme solo... – se siguió de largo sin oírla, ofuscada, Minako no midió el alcance de lo que su siguiente frase desataría.

- !Lo hago porque te amo! – y por primera vez se hizo escuchar, quedando tan sorprendida por sus palabras como seguramente lo estaba Itachi, ¿de dónde rayos había salido eso?, por qué había dicho semejante barbaridad, no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizarlo ya que la reacción de Itachi no se hizo esperar.

- ¡¿Qué clase de estúpida broma es esa? – una fría carcajada escapó a sus labios – de todas las tonterías que has dicho esta se merece un premio… – y así se siguió de largo con un surtido de ofensivas frases que Minako no estuvo dispuesta a tolerar.

- ¡ERES UN CRETINO! – con el puño cerrado le dio una golpe tan fuerte que lo tiró al piso y salió corriendo a toda velocidad sin dirección fija. Itachi la miró marchar sin la menor intención de detenerla, podría ser pequeña, pero tenía una fuerza descomunal, seguramente herencia de Sakura.

- ¿No piensas ir tras ella? – aún se acariciaba el golpe, cuando de la nada apareció su mejor amigo.

- ¿Tobi? – susurró sin inmutarse, lo había estado esperando en ese lugar desde antes de toparse con Minako.

- Parecía estar sufriendo – hablaba distraído, queriendo tocar un punto en especifico.

- No es de mi incumbencia lo que Minako haga o deje de hacer – no dio mayor importancia a su comentario, aún molesto por el golpe.

- Es tu amiga ¿cierto? – reiteró el mayor.

- Lo fue – no entendía por qué Tobi insistía tanto en el tema si a él le importaba un reverendo pepino el destino de Minako.

- Dejó los límites de la aldea, espero y no esté en problemas… – esa última frase terminó por captar la atención del menor.

- ¿De qué hablas? – no es que le importara mucho, como de costumbre Tobi logró despertar su curiosidad.

- He visto varios ninjas de Iwagakure rondando las afueras de Konoha y no parecía que tuvieran buenas intenciones, solo pensé que siendo la hija de Hokage-sama, Minako-chan estaría en peligro – Itachi analizó detenidamente sus palabras por unos instantes y antes de que Tobi mencionará otra cosa salió corriendo a toda prisa en la dirección que minutos atrás la Uzumaki había tomado.

Tobi se quedó de píe en el mismo sitio, una satisfactoria sonrisa se dibujó bajo su máscara, la primera fase de su plan se había puesto en marcha, la alianza con Iwagakure resultó ser provechosa, si todo seguía como hasta ahora, sus objetivos estarían completos más pronto de lo imaginado.

Cuando Itachi desapareció de su vista algo ocurrió, su entorno comenzó a distorsionarse, su cuerpo fue absorbido por un torbellino dimensional y en segundos desapareció por completo.

* * *

Itachi corrió como alma que lleva el demonio, brincando ágilmente de rama en rama, tratando de dar alcance a la Uzumaki, le preocupaban de sobremanera las palabras de Tobi, el día anterior casualmente escuchó una conversación entre su padre y a su abuelo, entonces no tomó mucha importancia, pero ahora cobraba sentido, las negociaciones de alianza con Iwagakure no iban nada bien, y eso sin lugar a dudas le causaba un mal presentimiento.

- ¡Minako! – la llamó desesperado, deseando toparse en cualquier lugar con su larga cabellera dorada – ¡demonios Minako, la única vez que quiero que estés conmigo desapareces! – el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y no encontraba rastros de Minako por ningún lado, si tan solo hubiese heredado por completo el doujutsu de los Hyuuga su búsqueda se facilitaría.

Adentrado en lo profundo del bosque, ya se encontraba muy lejos de los límites de la aldea, el sol se había ocultado por completo, bajo los débiles rayos de la luna menguante siguió incansable, nunca se perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba a Minako.

Desde que tenía uso de razón Uzumaki Minako represento un verdadero fastidio en su vida, Minako poseía la maravillosa capacidad de sacarlo fácilmente de quicio, ambos eran la viva representación del por qué el agua y el aceite no pueden mezclarse, naturalmente se rechazaban el uno al otro y sin embargo, no podían vivir por mucho tiempo separados, nunca lo confesaría abiertamente, pero la quería, sin importar si sus acciones demostraran lo contrarío, ella le importaba y desde hacía unos meses atrás un interesante sentimiento se gestaba en su interior, un sentimiento que iba más allá del afecto, el sentimiento que ella misma le expresó un par de horas atrás, amor, así era, la amaba, Minako era su primer amor y la desesperada situación en que se encontraba solo le recordaba cuán importante era para él.

Al escuchar un ruido de voces paró en seco, cortando automáticamente el hilo de sus pensamientos, se agazapó sobre la rama y aguzando el oído, trató de escuchar mejor el murmullo de voces.

- Deja de forcejear, no lograras nada, sería menos doloroso para ti si nos facilitaras las cosas – era una voz áspera, entre las sombras Itachi vislumbró al poseedor, un hombre corpulento, alto, con un paño atado a la cabeza, a su lado había otros dos, seguramente eran los ninjas de Iwagakure que Tobi le mencionó.

- Sin importar lo que hagan, otou-san no cederá a sus demandas… – los ojos plateados de Itachi se abrieron más de lo normal al identificar a su amiga, el tipo grande la estaba cubriendo con su enorme humanidad, pero no le cabía duda de que era ella, decidió aguardar un poco más, analizando la situación, aunque se lanzara en su auxilio no llegarían lejos, obviamente se encontraban en desventaja.

- ¿Demandas?, no tenemos ninguna en especial, nuestras ordenes son simples… asesinar a la primogénita del Hokage – la sangre de Itachi se heló por un instante, debía actuar cuanto antes, y dado que tenía el factor sorpresa de su lado, decidió intervenir.

Minako, sabiendo que el hombre no bromeaba, pensó desesperada una forma de zafarse, en mala hora se dejó atrapar, si no hubiese estado tan distraída, todo por culpa del estúpido de Itachi.

Angustiada vio como el hombre que anteriormente tomará la palabra sacaba una wakizashi, apuntándola directamente a su cuello, un ninja no debía temerle a la muerte, aún en la peor de la situaciones debía mantenerse firme y en calma, pero lo cierto es que estaba aterrorizada, lo último que le pasaba por la cabeza eran las lecciones de la academia, su cuerpo tembló incontrolable a medida que la afilada hoja de la pequeña espada se acercaba a su garganta, cerró fuertemente los ojos, por más que quería escapar, ninguno de sus músculos la obedecía, no tenía posibilidad, nunca imaginó que su vida terminaría a tan corta edad, estuvo a punto de resignarse y darlo todo por perdido cuando sintió como alguien la jalaba bruscamente.

- ¡Minako por aquí! – valiéndose de una bomba de humo y su especial visión, Itachi aprovechó el desconcierto para abrirse paso entre los ninjas, con una certera patada en la cabeza dejó fuera de combate al captor de Minako y posteriormente la tomó del brazo para salir huyendo.

- ¡Que no escapen…! – disipada la nube de humo, los ninjas se apresuraron a darles alcance.

- Eres idiota, ¿cómo pudiste dejarte capturar? – aprovecharon la noche para ocultarse bajo la protección de su oscuro manto, se adentraron en una cueva y cuando se sintieron a salvo Itachi tomó la palabra.

- Es tu culpa teme, si no… – se calló automáticamente al sentir como los brazos de Itachi rodearon su cuerpo, apretándola contra su pecho – I-Itachi-kun… – expresó desconcertada, su rostro se sentía caliente, la sangre seguramente se había agolpado en sus mejillas.

- Tonta… – murmuró enojado, no pudo contradecirle, él no la dejó, su boca acalló cualquier queja que la rubia pudiera tener, Minako sintió el suave rose de los labios de Itachi sobre los suyos, al principio se desconcertó, no entendía ¿por qué la besaba cuando horas atrás se burló de sus sentimientos?, perdida en sus pensamientos no reparó en un detalle importante, Itachi la estaba besando y ella…, ella le estaba correspondiendo, sin darse cuenta movió sus labios al ritmo de él, mucho menos supo cuándo fue que cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar, su primer beso real, el que siempre reservó para Inoue, dada su inexperiencia no profundizaron el contacto, la falta de aire los obligó a separarse y en la profunda oscuridad buscaron la mirada del otro, su respiración se escuchaba agitada y su corazón latía a mil.

- I-Itachi-kun…. ¿por qué? – balbuceó Minako, pero Itachi no dio lugar a explicaciones, ni él mismo sabía por qué lo había hecho, tal vez era el enorme miedo que le causaba perderla, no era bueno con las palabras, aquel beso fue la única forma que encontró de hacerle entender sus sentimientos.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí Mina-chan… – la tomó de la mano y la obligó a ponerse de pie junto con él – escúchame bien, seguramente los Ambu de tu padre ya deben estarnos buscando, eso no significa que estemos a salvo, así que pase lo que pase no te separes de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

- De… De acuerdo – dejó de titubear y aseguró con firmeza, estrechó su mano y cautelosos salieron de la cueva que hasta entonces utilizaron como escondite, su única esperanza era que los ninjas de Konoha los encontraran antes que los de Iwa.

Anduvieron sigilosamente por un largo rato, prestando atención hasta el más mínimo ruido, cuidándose la espalda el uno al otro, ahora más que nunca necesitaban hacer uso de todos los conocimientos adquiridos durante su estancia en la Academia, ya no era teoría, verdaderamente estaban viviendo una lucha por su supervivencia.

- Espera Mina-chan, no te muevas – Itachi paró de pronto y automáticamente su compañera lo imitó.

- ¿Qué sucede? – moduló su voz a un tono tan bajo como el que él utilizó.

- Sellos explosivos… – murmuró él.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – y al momento que Itachi se volvió para verla, su respuesta quedó resuelta, aún en la oscuridad sus ojos plateados brillaban peculiarmente, y tres aspas negras estaban instauradas en lo que debía ser el íris – tus ojos…

- No tengo una visión como la de los Hyuuga, sin embargo puedo ver claramente en la oscuridad – se explicó, a lo largo de su entrenamiento con Tobi, aprendió a desarrollar los poderes que sus ojos especiales podían brindarle, Tobi le explicó que gracias a su sangre Uchiha y Hyuuga un nuevo tipo de doujutsu había nacido, Mizuho poseía las mismas habilidades, pero en su caso aún permanecían dormidas en su interior.

- Eres un chico listo… – la grave voz los puso sobre aviso – ¿me pregunto qué es lo que harás para salir de este lío antes de que active los sellos? – Itachi lo miró furioso, no solo debían lidiar con los explosivos, sino que los tres tipos de antes los tenían acorralados.

- ¿Itachi-kun? – el aludido la escuchó pero no dijo nada, viró su cabeza en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar un punto libre por el que pudieran escapar, metió la mano a su bolsa de municiones y cautelosamente sacó un kunai, por muy bien entrenados que estuvieran, con esa visibilidad tan mala su campo de visión debía ser casi nula, lo tomaría como una ventaja a su favor.

- Sujétate a mí – la muchacha acató lo dicho y acto seguido Itachi lanzó el kunai al aire, al mismo tiempo sujetó a Mina por la cintura, impulsándose para dar un brinco que los catapultó en línea recta hacia arriba – ¡no te sueltes! – entonces Itachi dejó de sostenerla, confiado en que Mina no desobedecería, realizó varios sellos con las manos, mordió su dedo hasta que la sangre brotó y unos instantes después un halcón apareció bajo ellos, cuando iban a aterrizar a salvo sobre el majestuoso animal, un pequeño fallo en sus cálculos se presentó, Minako resbaló por un costado y sin importar lo rápido de sus reflejos no alcanzó a sujetarla, sus dedos se resbalaron entre los suyos, para entonces el kunai que había lanzado ya había caído a tierra, detonando los sellos explosivos que liberaron una reacción en cadena.

Minako fue alcanzada por la explosión, Itachi vio horrorizado cómo su amiga quedaba en el medio de aquel desastre y sin pensarlo se lanzó en picada para tratar de salvarla, aunque con menor intensidad, las explosiones continuaron, a Itachi no le importó, tomó el cuerpo mutilado de Mina entre sus brazos y corrió con ella acuestas, los ninjas de Iwa, que hasta entonces se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente lo persiguieron, en menor grado la explosión lo alcanzó, no dio importancia a sus heridas, corrió sin detenerse, la férrea voluntad de proteger a Minako era lo único que lo mantenía en pie.

La intención de Itachi al desatar la explosión era la de atraer a los Ambus de Konoha hasta su ubicación, sin importar que los ninjas de Iwagakure les hubiesen tendido la trampa, no podía perdonarse el haber puesto la vida de su amiga en peligro.

La invocación había desaparecido y no le quedaba el chakra suficiente para otra técnica, agotado y viéndose en desventaja numérica, fue rodeado por los tres ninjas, no se dio por vencido, estaba dispuesto a escapar con vida de ahí y cumplir el juramento que hizo frente a la tumba de su madre, intentó darse de nuevo a la fuga, sus planes se frustraron cuando un kunai le atravesó la pierna derecha, sin tener control sobre su cuerpo cayó precipitadamente a tierra, Minako fue a parar delante de él, esos bastardos solo estaban jugando con él. Casi vencido por el cansancio y el punzante dolor que sus heridas le causaban, se arrastró hasta su desvalida amiga.

- Eres más hábil de lo que nos dijeron – le habló uno de los compañeros del ninja corpulento, el último se mantenía a cierta distancia, dejándole el trabajo a los otros dos. Itachi quedó sin aliento por la fuerte patada que le propino en las costillas, con tanta fuerza que rodo un par de metros por el suelo – es una lástima que no puedas hacer nada contra ninjas de elite como nosotros, tendrás que morir aquí… – con sus últimas fuerzas Itachi se puso dificultosamente en pie y adoptó la posición de ataque de los Hyuuga.

- No me subestimes, no soy tan débil como crees… – aún estando seguro de que las fuerzas le fallarían en cualquier momento, no sucumbió, con lo último de su chakra se lanzó en un formidable ataque, su taijutsu era tan bueno como el de cualquier experto, gracias a ello logró asestarle a su contrincante dos golpes en el abdomen, aprovechando el desconcierto se siguió con una lluvia de certeros golpes, sesenta y cuatro en total, había ejecutado una Hakke Rokujoyon Sho perfecto, era verdad que no poseía la visión de 360º grados de su familia materna, pero sus ojos podían detectar los puntos de chakra de su enemigo, el hombre cayó como roca en el suelo.

Veía doble pero no bajó la guardia, le quedaban dos contrincantes a vencer. Decidido, dio un paso, luego otro y al tercero cayó de rodillas a tierra, su cuerpo ya no le respondía, maldijo por lo bajo, por más que su cerebro le ordenó moverse fue imposible, impotente, vio como el shinobi corpulento se disponía a terminar el trabajo inconcluso, con la wakizashi en mano se precipitó a asestarle el golpe de gracia a Minako.

- Buen intento, demo no fue suficiente…. – dejó caer su mano, de tal forma que la delgada hoja se incrustara en la cabeza la niña.

- ¡NO! – gritó con toda la potencia de sus pulmones.

Sucedió en fracción de segundos, gracias a su doujutsu observó cuadro a cuadro cada acción, una sombra salió de entre los árboles, la sombra cobró de pronto apariencia humana y con una velocidad impresionante se deshizo de los ninjas de Iwa, cortándoles la garganta de un tajo con su katana.

Terminada su tarea la figura se dio lentamente la vuelta, lo que más llamó la atención de Itachi fue el intenso carmesí de sus ojos, que al igual que los suyos, fulguraban en la oscuridad.

- Otou-san… – murmuró al borde del desfallecimiento, sin importar lo atemorizante que pudiera resultar su actual apariencia, nunca antes se sintió tan contento de verlo. Sasuke se acercó a Minako, captando sus signos vítales.

- Aún está con vida, llévenla de inmediato al hospital – varios Ambu aparecieron al lado de Sasuke, uno de ellos tomó a Minako entre brazos y acató lo dicho por su líder – lleven a estos dos a la morgue y a éste al pabellón de interrogatorios – prosiguió dando órdenes tan rápido como avanzaba hacia él.

Itachi sonrió levemente, su padre era asombroso, su sola presencia se imponía, con un aire de superioridad que ninguno de los ninjas ahí presentes era capaz de cuestionar, entonces se dio cuenta lo mucho que le faltaba para superarlo, en fracción de segundos él se deshizo fácilmente de la amenaza, mientras que él, pese a haber agotado sus recursos, únicamente pudo dejar inconsciente a uno.

Sasuke se arrodilló a su lado y levantó su cuerpo con la misma facilidad que a un muñeco de trapo, la espalda de su padre era amplia y fuerte, le pasó los brazos por el cuello, decidido a olvidar por un tiempo todas sus diferencias.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – la preocupada voz de su padre rompió el silencio que se había creado luego de que éste se pusiera en marcha, acelerando para llegar cuanto antes a la aldea y así atender sus heridas.

- No pude salvarla… – Sasuke sintió unas cuantas de gotas deslizarse por su cuello, no dijo nada – ¿así te sentiste cuándo okaa-san murió? – sollozó, luchando por mantenerse consciente, el sueño lo estaba venciendo.

- Minako no ha muerto – aunque sorprendido, trató de responderle de la mejor forma posible.

- Arigatou otou-san… – y al decir esto quedó desmayado, Sasuke apretó el paso, sus movimientos apenas eran visibles al viajar entre rama y rama. Un cumulo de ambiguos sentimientos se habían apoderado de su corazón, a pesar de la preocupación y angustia que sentía por el bienestar de su hijo, un agradable sentimiento de paz lo embargó, en ese momento tuvo la certeza de que su relación con Itachi mejoraría y tal vez dentro de no mucho volverían a ser la feliz familia que una vez fueron.

Continuará….

* * *

(_Dudas, sujerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, dejarlos en un review por favor, gracias -o-_)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Andaba inspirada, éste capítulo lo escribí en tiempo record (así que si notan alguna incongruencia o exageradas faltas de ortografía ya saben por qué XD), creo que me ha afectado ver Remi, mare!, a puro llorar y llorar con ese pobre niño T-T, en fin, dejando de lado mis sentimentalismos, espero que el capitulo le gustara, si la inspiración sigue conmigo actualizaré antes de quince días, y pss como son pocos, de paso contesto aquí los reviews XD, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos estamos leyendo, ja né =D

_**flordezereso:**_ Itachi no tardará en darse cuenta de sus errores, y aunque ahora parezca que se ha redimido, ese Tobi es una muy mala influencia para él jaja.

_**Okamirakuen: **_Muchas gracias jaja, y aunque tardo en actualizar, hoy ando desatada XD, yep, ese Tobi es un viejo zorro, no sé, últimamente se ha ganado mi aprecio, me encanta como manipula a todo mundo y él tan fresco como una lechuga, y pss mira que tuve que mezclar personalidades para que las criaturitas del señor quedaran a mi gusto, he leído varios fics que hablan de la siguiente generación, pero como que su personalidad no me cuadra, es demasiado plana, así que me dije a mi misma, mi misma a trabajar, y así uno a uno fue saliendo, el que me costó más trabajo (aunque no tenga nada que ver con la nueva generación XD) fue Sasuke, sobre todo a la hora de despedirse de Hinata y que no se volviera loco en el proceso jaja, siendo sincera, el Uchiha no sabe manejar muy bien que digamos las perdidas.

_**Misaki: **_Bueno la culpa de que Itachi odie a Sasuke y a medio mundo la tiene Tobi-Madara, ve tú a saber qué ideas le metió en la cabeza al muchacho, después de todo él le contó la verdad a su modo, y mira que el vejete siempre cuenta historias a medias jaja, de que Sasuke regrese a su yo antiguo se puede dar, pero no de la forma en que seguramente imaginas, y pss bueno, supongo que cualquiera se enamora de Sasuke, es tan lindo el condenado (al menos en mis fantasías jojo), por eso lo manipulo a mi antojo en los fics owo.

_**Hinatta123:**_ Gracias =D, no eres la única que reciente la muerte de Hinata (perdí a varios lectores luego de eso, pero soy feliz por cómo se va desarrollando la historia XD), te prometo que en recompensa por aguantarme el drama que me aventé, en dos capítulos más pasará algo bueno jeje, pss aunque Itachi parece que le vale madrez el mundo, luego de éste capítulo se ve que no es tan duro como aparenta, solo es un incomprendido y dado que Tobi lo manipula a su antojo y Sasuke hasta ahora se está poniendo las pilas con él, el chamaco perdió el rumbo, tarde o temprano se encausará al buen camino.

_**tenoh alexs:**_ Sip, seguido hago corto circuito x-x, de todo corazón regresaría a Itachi, aún maldigo a Kishi por la forma tan burda cómo terminó, todo para darle el gane a Sasuke -_-*, pero si Sasuke es complicado de describir, Itachi es un misterio para mí o-ó, igual y lo tomaré en cuenta para más delante XD.

_**nellycullen:**_ Gracias por visitar la galería, estoy pensando seriamente hacer un dibujo de toda la nueva generación XD. Y sip, admito que he descuidado un poco a Mizuho, pero era necesario que pasara todo esto, prometo que en el próximo capítulo profundizaré un poco más en ella =D


	9. El precio de un deseo

Capitulo 9: _**El precio de un deseo**_

A la muerte de su madre Mizuho se propuso anteponer las necesidades de su familia antes que las propias, se sentía responsable de llenar el vacío que okaa-san dejó a su partida, por eso a la corta edad de ocho años la dulce niña tomó prácticamente las riendas de su hogar y ayudada por Yoko, a quien consideraba una hermana, ambas se hicieron cargo de mantener en píe lo que aún quedaba de su familia, siempre preocupada de la deteriorada relación entre su padre y su hermano mayor, con el transcurrir de los años la pequeña Uchiha terminó por resignarse, dándola como causa perdida.

Entre la desesperación y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto, su corazón fue llenándose gradualmente de amargura, ante todos mostraba una dulce sonrisa y una madurez excepcional para su edad, pero por dentro estaba desconsolada, se sentía tan sola, siempre viviendo a la sombra de Itachi, todos, incluida ella, estaban tan al pendiente de su hermano que difícilmente se percataban de la melancolía que su inocente alma albergaba.

A menudo sentía la necesidad de ser egoísta, desconectarse por un rato del mundo entero, hacer de lado los problemas ajenos y centrarse únicamente en sí misma, vagaba por horas en los alrededores de la aldea, era triste descubrir que tras esos largos paseos nadie se tomara un minuto para preguntarse ¿dónde estaría Mizuho?, cómo era posible extrañar a alguien que desde siempre había sido invisible para los otros, Mizuho no daba problemas, Mizuho era comprensiva, Mizuho era buena amiga, Mizuho era una estudiante modelo, Mizuho era responsable, Mizuho era tantas cosas y sin embargo nadie se tomaba la molestia de conocer a la verdadera Mizuho.

Cansada de sentirse relegada forjó un caparazón en el cual depositó sus sentimientos y en él selló parte de sus demonios, no podía descuidarse o de lo contrario tomarían el control de sus acciones y la terrible quimera que alimentaba en su interior saldría a la luz, decidió seguir aparentado el tranquilo y desinteresado carácter que hasta ahora la había mantenido alejada de problemas, a menudo aquel monstruo le susurraba al oído, tentándola a caminar a su lado, lo único que la detenía de perderse por completo en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos era el tener a su padre consigo, Sasuke podía ver fácilmente tras su afectuosa fachada, no le decía nada al respecto, una mirada bastaba para desnudar su alma y sacar la verdad a flote, recordándole que sin importar que el mundo no se diera cuenta de su existencia, ahí estaba él, quien no solo la notaba, sino que la amaba profundamente y era precisamente ese paternal amor lo que la empujaba día a día para mejorar como persona.

Y hablando de su padre, éste había sido requerido en la oficina de Hokage-sama horas atrás, Yoko y ella aguardaron pacientes alguna noticia. Intranquila por la tardanza decidió ir a averiguar por su cuenta lo que ocurría y el mejor lugar para hacerlo era la torre del Hokage, una angustiada Sakura la recibió, tanto Minako como Itachi se encontraban desaparecidos y hasta ahora no tenían ningún informe concreto sobre ellos, Karin-oba estaba en una misión, dificultándose con su ausencia las labores de rastreo. Los buscaron en cada rincón de la aldea y antes de que el reloj marcara las once de la noche la desaparición de Minako y su hermano se hizo oficial, era como si literalmente la tierra se los hubiera tragado, incluso Naruto en su modo senin no pudo sentir su presencia.

Sasuke y un escuadrón de Ambus salieron entonces en su búsqueda fuera de los límites de Konoha, un lóbrego deseo se apoderó por un instante de sus pensamientos, deseó que Itachi desapareciera y si bien inmediatamente se reprendió, aterrada descubrió que una parte de ella no lamentaría su perdida en absoluto, los minutos siguieron su inalterable marcha y dos horas más tarde un emisario llegó con la noticia de que ambos chicos habían sido encontrados.

De inmediato Naruto y Sakura ––quienes se quedaron a la espera de su regreso–– se pusieron en marcha al hospital llevando consigo a Mizuho, el ninja no quiso adelantarles nada, argumentando que Sasuke se los explicaría en cuanto llegaran ahí.

Mizuho no pudo estar más arrepentida de sus pensamientos al descubrir lo ocurrido, Sakura no tardó en echarse a llorar en los brazos de su esposo por la incierta suerte de su hija mayor, y por primera vez en su vida vio a Naruto-oji perder violentamente el control de sí mismo, ella se quedó escondida en un rincón, escuchando los detalles que su padre relataba, llevó ambas manos a su pecho, apretándolas fuertemente una contra la otra, al descubrirla, Sasuke le dijo algo, no fue capaz de escucharlo, muda y sintiéndose en extremo culpable las lagrimas brotaron de sus bellos ojos plateados, lagrimas que los presentes adjudicaron a la preocupación que seguramente su hermano le despertaba.

No hubo poder humano que la separara esa noche de Itachi, nunca antes entendió lo importante que era para ella, no solo por el vínculo sanguíneo que los unía, comprendió que sin importar sus defectos y la atención que le restaba a ella, quería a su hermano y sin él a su lado, su vida no sería la misma.

Inmóvil en su asiento, en una silla ubicada junto a la cama del herido, veló su sueño hasta que el alba dejó ver los primeros rayos del sol naciente, sin importar cuánto oró y suplicó perdón a los cielos por su falta, Itachi no abrió los ojos, llegando a convencerse que fue su terrible deseó la causa de que su hermano se encontrara en esas condiciones. Tuvo que pasar un día y una noche más antes de que el chico despertara.

- ¿One-chan? – desorientado y cegado con la brillante luz que entraba por la ventana, tardó un poco en reincorporarse.

- Hola nii-san… – recibido por la cálida sonrisa de su hermana, sintió paz en su interior, la observó detenidamente, no solía prestarle atención, nunca como ahora notó la belleza de sus delicadas facciones, su rostro le recordó al de un ángel, un hermoso ángel que todas las mañanas y sin importar las horribles cosas que dijera, le sonreía con infinita ternura.

- Arigatou Miho-chan…, gracias por cuidar de mí – sintió la inexplicable necesidad de hacérselo saber, por un segundo la niña abrió los ojos sorprendida, incapaz de poder decir nada, las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, desde la muerte de su madre Itachi no la había visto derramar una sola lagrima, todos la apreciaban, tan tranquila y agradable que era imposible no quererla, secretamente él envidiaba la fortaleza de su hermana, podía sonreír y seguir con su vida. Verla derrumbarse tan de repente lo afligió – ¿p-por qué lloras?, si dije algo malo lo siento, no fue mi inten… – ella negó automáticamente con la cabeza.

- So-soy yo quien lo siente, ¡perdóneme nii-san!, perdóname… – la niña se lanzó a los pies de su cama, hundiendo su desconsolado rostro entre sus brazos, Mizuho sabía bien a qué se refería, pero Itachi, más desconcertado que antes, no atinó a hacer otra cosa que acariciarle torpemente la cabeza, incrementando con sus caricias el sentimiento de culpabilidad en la pequeña.

Cuando pudo calmarse, guardaron silencio por un rato, Itachi la obligó a recostarse a su lado, como cuando eran niños se tomaron de la mano y permanecieron así, unidos por un renovado compromiso de amor fraterno.

- ¿Miho-neechan? – retomó Itachi y al instante la niña giró la cabeza para verle – ¿cómo esta Mina-chan? – su hermana palideció y tomando en cuenta su semblante, Itachi temió lo peor, hasta ahora no se había atrevido a decir nada, temeroso de lo que pudiera descubrir, después de todo el último recuerdo que tenía de su amiga era tan desagradable que definitivamente quería borrarlo de su memoria.

- Mina-chan… ella no resultó tan bien librada como tú nii-san – la niña apretó con fuerza su mano al avistar el escalofrío que lo sacudió – aún se encuentra en observación, además ella... – su rostro se tornó sombrío, las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse de nueva cuenta, era tan terrible que le costaba decirlo.

- Iré a verla – soltó su mano y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se sentó en el borde de la cama, quitándose rudamente las intravenosas del brazo.

- ¡Nii-san no puedes! – Mizuho se irguió al mismo tiempo y lo abrazó por la espalda – ¡tus heridas!

- Necesito verla, necesito saber que está bien ¡no lo entiendes! – se volvió bruscamente y al verla por encima del hombro, inmediatamente se arrepintió de de ser tan rudo, no se disculpó, Mizuho deshizo el abrazo, dándole a entender que lo comprendía.

- Vamos, yo te ayudo… – no insistió, no tenía caso, se situó a su lado y lo obligó a pasarle el brazo por el cuello, de tal forma que se apoyara en ella, Itachi no la rechazó, sabía bien que por sus propios medios le sería imposible ir más allá de la salida.

En cuanto se puso en píe lo resintió, le dolía la pierna como si tuviera una braza pegada a ella, no se quejó, tampoco prestó atención a sus demás lesiones, ayudado por Mizuho se traslado hasta la habitación de Minako, tocó a la puerta y Naruto los recibió.

- ¿Puedo ver a Mina-chan Naruto-oji? – expresó formalmente el muchacho, indeciso, Naruto se le quedó viendo por un segundo, al entender su preocupación, accedió amablemente con una sonrisa, abriéndole paso, pero tan pronto como esto ocurrió, detrás de Naruto apareció alguien que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión.

- No, de ninguna forma puedes entrar – Sakura se adelantó hasta quedar frente a él – no quiero que te acerques a ella nunca más – Itachi la miró incrédulo, no comprendía el por qué de la furibunda reacción – ¡por tu culpa ella casi muere...! – y en un arranque desesperado la mujer estuvo a punto de plantarle una bofetada.

- ¡Sakura no…! – Naruto la detuvo justo a tiempo, la comprendía, a él también le dolía mucho lo que estaba pasando con su hija, sin embargo el desquitarse con el Uchiha no arreglaría nada.

- ¡Suéltame!, ¡no lo entiendes, estuvimos a punto de perder a nuestra Mina por su culpa! – incapaz de razonar, la mujer forcejeo para zafarse de su marido, mientras que Itachi y Mizuho se quedaban inmóviles en su puesto, sintiendo una mezcla de de temor y desconcierto.

- Minako está viva gracias a Itachi… – en ese momento tan crucial Sasuke hizo notar su presencia, acallando de inmediato a Sakura.

- ¿Otou-san? – susurraron al mismo tiempo los mellizos, sintieron un gran alivio al verlo aparecer, su padre sin duda arreglaría las cosas.

- ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo Sasuke?, ¡por la inmadurez de tu hijo es que Minako terminó así! – explotó la esposa del Hokage – no voy a permitir que ella desperdicie el resto de su vida persiguiéndolo…

- Supongo que le viene de familia el querer rescatar causas perdidas – Sasuke dio un rápido vistazo a Naruto, quien le sonrió cordial, pidiéndole por anticipado su comprensión – es bueno saber lo que realmente piensas Sakura, es increíble la forma en que has cambiado de opinión con los años – el Uchiha sonrió irónico, Sakura casi lo asesina con la mirada pero no lo contradijo, seguía siendo incapaz de enfrentarlo – Naruto, el interrogatorio ha terminado, quisiera hablar contigo a solas… – posó su mano sobre el hombro de Itachi, dándole a entender que tenía el camino libre y aprovechando la distracción de su padre, cojeando se encaminó hacía la habitación, Mizuho cerró la puerta y permaneció de guardia, dándoles el tiempo a solas que necesitaban. Luego de recordarle deliberadamente su pasado, Sakura no pudo reprocharle nada y voluntariamente dejó de protestar.

Itachi arrastró su pierna maltrecha hasta situarse al lado de Minako, la imagen que vio le causó un nudo en la garganta, aparentemente seguía profundamente dormida, pensó que era mejor así, de hecho sería mejor si nunca despertara, no a esa terrible realidad que esperaba por ella.

- Mina… – consternado, Itachi besó afectuosamente su frente y al contacto, un quedó murmullo lo sacó de trance.

- Okaasan creyó que no escuchaba… – murmuró repentinamente la pequeña Uzumaki – dijo que ya no podré convertirme en ninja… – Itachi guardó silencio, observándola con tristeza, pese a que la sabana la cubría por completo, a través de los pliegues de la tela podía vislumbrarse la mutilación que su cuerpo había sufrido, por la explosión perdió todo su brazo derecho y de su pierna solo quedaba un muñón.

- Gomenasai – dijo Itachi profundamente perturbado, culpándose mentalmente por lo ocurrido.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?, la única culpable de lo que pasó soy yo… – Mina forzó una sonrisa, apretando fuertemente los parpados, no quería llorar frente a él– fui estúpida al dejarme llevar por mis emociones, salí corriendo como una tonta – forzó una carcajada que de inmediato se volvió sollozo, Minako lloró inconsolable, ya nada quedaba de sus sueños, la ilusión de ser Hokage y todo lo que alguna vez planeó para su futuro…, un futuro que ya no llegaría. Itachi se quedó en su puesto, sin encontrar una forma de consolarla – es-espero que Hinata-oba me perdone, le prometí cuidarte y al final tú fuiste quien terminó cuidando de mí… – se aclaró un poco, intentando tranquilizarse – en fin, ya nada puede hacerse ¿cierto? – volvió a sonreírle, procurando a toda costa conservar el optimismo que la caracterizaba – hay algo que quiero pedirte Itachi-kun, descuida, te prometo que será el último favor que te pida…

- ¿De qué se trata? – se apresuró a responder, desde ese momento su vida le pertenecía, cualquier cosa que ella pidiera él la cumpliría gustoso.

- Podrías dejar de visitarme… – Itachi sintió cómo si un balde de agua helada le cayera de repente – la promesa con Hinata-oba se ha roto y no tiene caso que sigamos viéndonos…

- ¿Realmente eso es lo que quieres? – le miró cabizbajo, ella no fue capaz de devolverle la mirada, su alma se hacía pedazos al pedirle aquello, pero lo conocía, y de ninguna forma quería atarlo solo por lastima.

- Si – aseguró con la misma determinación que utilizaba cada vez que se proponía cumplir algo – duele demasiado aquí – puso la mano que le quedaba en su corazón – si seguimos siendo amigos, no lo soportaría… – pasaron uno, dos, tres, cinco minutos antes de que Itachi lo asimilara y le diera una respuesta.

- De… de acuerdo… ya no te molestaré, te lo prometo – Itachi se dio la media vuelta y con la frente en alto emprendió el camino hacia la salida, si seguía a su lado su digna fachada no tardaría en desmoronarse.

- Adiós Uchiha-kun… – dijo ella, intentando retenerlo un poco más, una vocecita en su interior le pedía a gritos retractarse.

- Adiós Uzumak-san… – al cerrar la puerta tras de él, Minako soltó a llorar amargamente su pena, fuertes sollozos ahogaron los lamentos de la niña, ese día perdió algo más valioso que la integridad de su cuerpo o sus propios sueños, perdió a su primer y único amor, comprendió que si bien Inoue era importante, su enamoramiento era ilusorio, un capricho, tanto era su afán porque éste la reconociera que llegó a idealizarlo como un ser perfecto, confundiendo sus sentimientos con verdadero amor, pero el amor y la atracción son dos cosas muy distintas, y por desgracia ella se dio cuenta muy tarde.

- ¿Nii-san…? – Mizuho lo escuchó todo y conmovida por el llanto de su amiga, trató de hacer algo para remediarlo.

- Volvamos, estoy un poco cansado – Itachi la ignoró, le pasó el brazo por el cuello y de esa forma regresaron a su habitación.

Al fijarse en su cabizbajo semblante quiso desviar su atención, ya después encontraría la manera de reconciliarlos, Mizuho le comentó que luego de hablar con su padre, Naruto-oji regresó a la torre del Hokage, Sakura-oba se retiró junto con él para mudarse de ropa y dormir un poco, mientras tanto Ino-oba se haría cargo de cuidar a Minako. Itachi no se inmutó con la explicación, la escuchó ausente, reviviendo una y otra vez las palabras que la Uzumaki le había dicho, conteniendo las ganas de llorar y maldiciéndose por no haber tenido la suficiente fuerza como para protegerla.

- ¿Otou-san? – se sorprendió al ver al hombre que permanecía de pie junto a la ventana que había a un costado de su cama.

- ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Minako-chan? – Sasuke se adelantó y ayudó a Mizuho a recostara Itachi sobre la cama.

- No quiere saber nada de mí – sonrió amargo – no la culpo… – Mizuho le pidió ayuda a su padre con la mirada, debían encontrar la forma de solucionarlo, Sasuke asintió levemente con la cabeza y tomó asiento en una silla, por su parte Miho permaneció de pie, en medio de los dos.

- Todos cometemos errores Itachi, lo importante es aprender de ellos y tratar de mejorar… – Sasuke suspiró profundamente, recordando sus propios tropiezos, era tiempo de empezar a resarcirlos – hay algo que necesito decirles… – curiosos, los mellizos intercambiaron miradas – hace mucho que debimos hablarlo, lamento si antes me negué a hacerlo, demo a decir verdad aún hoy no estoy preparado…, sin embargo es necesario que sepan la verdad sobre nuestro Clan…

- ¿De qué hablas? – Itachi fue quien tomó la palabra, tanto él como Mizuho lo escudriñaron atentamente, Sasuke sonrió apenas y luego de tomar profundamente aire volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Hace mucho tiempo, cansados luego de estar sumidos en conflictos por años, el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha decidieron hacer las paces y de su alianza derivó la fundación de Konoha… – así fue que Sasuke comenzó su relato, a grandes rasgos les explicó los orígenes de la aldea, la relación de Uchihas y Senjus, el ataque del zorro de nueve colas, les habló de su hermano y su familia, de lo estricto que era su padre, en fin, todos los detalles relevantes de su niñez, hasta llegar al punto que quería tocar, el fatídico día en que su vida cambió para siempre – esa noche, al volver de la academia me encontré con una escena que a pesar de los años no he podido olvidar… – hizo una pausa, sus hijos lo miraban sin parpadear, para entonces Muzuho ya estaba sentada al lado de su hermano y ambos se tomaban de la mano – todas las personas que conocía fueron aniquiladas, sus cuerpos mutilados yacían esparcidos por las calles, estaba tan asustado que corrí a casa sin detenerme, tenía la esperanza de que mis padres supieran lo que estaba pasando – mientras su padre avanzaba en la historia, Itachi iba encontrando algunos cabos sueltos que su amigo Tobi olvidó o no quiso relatarle – los llamé varias veces, nadie me contestó… seguí despacio, el silencio era pesado y yo ya temía lo peor, fue duro para mí no equivocarme, al final del pasillo, en la habitación clausurada de la mansión, ahí encontré los cuerpos sin vida de mis padres, incluso hoy al cerrar los ojos, mi mente recrea la imagen con exactitud…

- ¿Otou-san? – murmuró Mizuho en un angustioso suspiro, reviviendo junto a su padre esos difíciles instantes.

- De momento no lo supe, demo no estaba solo, de pie junto a nuestros padres se encontraba Itachi, mi hermano mayor, la persona a quien yo más admiraba…, quise decirle lo que estaba pasando, él simplemente se burló y me dijo que no hacía falta buscar un culpable pues él era quien lo había hecho, sentí que mi mundo se acababa, mi hermano, la persona a quien yo más respetaba en ese entonces era el causante de la masacre que aniquiló a nuestro Clan, me resistí a creerlo, sin embargo Itachi se encargó de que lo entendiera, tal vez fue un minuto o un segundo, no lo sé, sin embargo con su genjutsu las imágenes que intencionalmente Itachi implantó en mi cabeza, duraron un eternidad, mostrándome una y otra vez las muertes de todos…, completada su obra él se marchó, no sin antes asegurarse de alimentar mi odio hacia él, me lo había quitado todo, mi gente, mi hogar, mi familia, esa noche nació algo espantoso dentro de mí, algo que en ocasiones me cuesta muchísimo mantener bajo control – le dirigió una fugaz mirada a sus hijos, quiénes de alguna forma se sintieron identificados – y aunque Itachi no era del todo culpable, yo no lo sabía, así que me fije una única meta, eliminarlo con mis propias manos y restaurar el clan Uchiha…

» …estando tan cegado por el odio, cometí muchos errores de los que ahora me arrepiento, hice cosas terribles e incluso traicioné a nuestra aldea… – prosiguió, Itachi y Mizuho escucharon bajo qué circunstancias dejó Konoha, cómo movido por la venganza no le importó sacrificarse así mismo, ni a sus amigos o la lealtad que le debía a su aldea, los años de entrenamiento, la traición a Orochimaru, el que hasta entonces fue su mentor, su final enfrentamiento con Itachi y lo miserable que fue al saber los reales motivos que obligaron a su hermano a hacer lo que hizo – cuando supe la verdad, ya era demasiado tarde, Itachi estaba muerto, tal como lo deseaba tomé su vida, pero la satisfacción que se suponía debía sentir, se transformó en desesperación, nada de lo que pudiera hacer me devolvería a mi hermano, fue por eso que cuando te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez lo supe, tu nombre sería Itachi…, tú y tu hermana representan todo lo bueno que aún queda de mí.

- Demo otousan, no te quedó otra opción… – rebatió el pequeño Itachi, creyendo comprenderlo.

- Por supuesto que la tenía, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y Sakura me tendieron la mano, yo no supe apreciar su amistad, los rechace y renegué de ellos, creí que los lazos me hacían débil, que si me quedaba a su lado yo jamás alcanzaría mis objetivos, aún hoy me pregunto ¿cuán distinta habría sido mi vida si no hubiese optado por la venganza?, quien sabe, tal vez Sakura sería su madre…

- ¡Nani! – ambos hermanos se sorprendieron, no obstante fue Mizuho quien le hizo saberlo – ¿qué tuvo que ver Sakura-oba contigo?

- Nada en realidad – sonrió divertido al distinguir el enorme recelo en sus ojos platinados – en la academia y parte del tiempo que compartimos como camaradas de equipo, yo la veía como una molestia…, sin embargo era la única chica que podía tolerar…

- No entiendo, ¿y okaa-san?, creí que habían ido juntos a la academia… – esta vez fue el turno de Itachi.

- Es verdad, solo que en ese entonces nuestros intereses eran completamente distintos – Sasuke cerró los ojos al rememorar el pasado, él fraguando su venganza y Hinata tratando de hacerse notar por Naruto – podría decirse que incluso ignorábamos la presencia del otro…

- ¿Entonces cómo fue que decidieron casarse? – ambos chicos lo miraban más curiosos que antes.

- Es una historia algo larga y complicada ¿están seguros que quieren escucharla?

- ¡Claro que sí! – respondieron a coro, con la sincronía de antaño y fue entonces que su historia de amor salió la luz, imaginó que sería Hinata quien les narrara esa parte, él siempre lo consideró embarazoso, aunque también imaginó que ella viviría lo suficiente como para verlos graduarse de la academia, su vida nunca fue realmente como la planeó, por lo tanto hizo su mejor esfuerzo en responder a las preguntas que sus hijos le hacían respecto a su madre, sobre todo Mizuho, la que estaba más interesada en las partes románticas que en las anécdotas triviales.

- Gomen ne otousan… – Itachi retomó una vez su padre concluyó la historia – todo este tiempo te culpé y tú no eras responsable de nada – una apenas perceptible sonrisa se delineó en los labios de Sasuke.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, eso era algo que no sabías de todos modos – le alborotó los cabellos, una muestra de la paz que de ahora en adelante prevalecería entre ambos.

- ¿Me…? ¿me dejarías darte un abrazo? – tartamudeó todo apenado, tan rojo como un tomate.

- Por supuesto – su pacto fue sellado con aquel abrazo al que Mizuho igualmente se les unió.

- Arigatou otousan… – susurró Itachi a su oído y sin separarse agregó algo – descuida, yo me encargaré de que todo vuelva a ser como era antes… – Sasuke detectó un doble sentido en sus palabras y antes de que pudiera cuestionarle nada alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Sasuke-san… – era Moegi, la asistente personal de Hokage-sama – Naruto-sama desea verlo…

* * *

El consejo de la Hoja se encontraba reunido en la sala de juntas de la torre del Hokage, debatiendo la reciente irrupción de Iwagakure a su territorio, el interrogatorio al ninja capturado solo confirmó los peores temores de Naruto, las negociaciones habían fracasado, y el secuestro de su hija era una declaración de guerra directa que no debía ser tomada a la ligera.

- No tenemos muchas opciones – Shikamaru, el principal consejero del Hokage dio el informe sobre su actual situación.

- Iwagakure argumenta que el nieto del Tsuchikage venía en una misión diplomática… – acotó Neji, actual líder de Ambu y representante de los Hyuuga.

- Y ahora usaran su muerte como excusa para declararnos la guerra… – concluyó Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos en su asiento, hasta ahora había escuchado detenidamente los puntos de vista de cada uno, guardándose su opinión, había algo que no cuadraba en la forma de actuar de Iwa.

- No podemos permitirlo, muchas personas inocentes sufrirían con esa decisión… – Naruto se sintió atado de manos, Iwagakure no le estaba dejando ninguna salida.

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos entonces? , tampoco podemos dejar que pisoteen la soberanía de la hoja – recriminó Neji, entendía la posición de Naruto, sin embargo aquel atentado era algo que no podían pasar por alto.

- Contamos con el apoyo de Sunagakure…, Kirigakure se mantiene por el momento neutral y lo más probable es que Kumogakure opte por unirse a Iwagakure en caso de ir a la guerra, ambos siempre han estado contra la política pacifista de Konoha y el Raikage aún resiente lo ocurrido con su hermano – detalló Shikamaru, Sasuke sabía bien que lo último lo dijo por él, después de todo fue el principal responsable de que el Hachibi cayera en manos de Akatsuki – la decisión es tuya Naruto – el Hokage lo meditó por un largo rato, todos los ahí presentes permanecieron a la expectativa, aguardando pacientes la decisión de su líder.

- Shikamaru, solicita una audiencia inmediata con todos los Kages, nos reuniremos en una semana en el país del hierro, haremos una última oferta de paz, en caso de que nuestra postura sea rechazada, solo entonces iremos a la guerra… – ya no podía rehuir, Naruto tomó la decisión que creyó más prudente, rogando a los cielos porque aquel conflicto se resolviera por la vía pacífica – Sasuke, organiza varias cuadrillas de Jounin para que redoblen la vigilancia en las fronteras y Neji, pon sobre aviso a los capitanes Ambu, que estén preparados en caso de que ocurra lo peor – los tres acataron lo dicho y salieron de la oficina, todos excepto Sasuke se dirigieron a cumplir con su deber, las últimas palabras de Itachi aún daban vueltas en sus cabeza, podría ser una preocupación absurda, pero decidió cerciorarse.

* * *

Lo tenía decidido, esta vez no solo lo haría por él, sería una forma de retribuirles a su padre y a su hermana los malos ratos que los hizo pasar durante esos cuatro años, lo único que obstaculizaba sus planes en esos momentos era la propia Mizuho, necesitaba deshacerse de ella.

Observó detenidamente a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera servirle como distracción, sonrió triunfal al localizar su objetivo, fingiendo tener sed, pidió a su hermana un vaso con agua y al momento de pasárselo accidentalmente lo tiró al piso, a Mizuho no le quedó otro remedio que salir de la habitación en busca de más agua y algo para limpiar el desastre, en cuanto cerró la puerta Itachi se dispuso a cumplir su objetivo, fugándose por la ventana, no le importaron sus heridas, corrió por los tejados en dirección al bosque de la muerte, donde los preparativos ya estaban hechos sin que él lo supiera.

Sabiendo el camino de memoria, llegó al claro que a menudo utilizaba como campo de entrenamiento, revisó cuidadosamente el lugar, cerciorándose de eliminar cualquier distracción, el jutsu que planeaba ejecutar requería de toda su concentración, había estado perfeccionándolo los últimos tres años, luego de tantos preparativos finalmente llegaba el momento de ponerlo en práctica.

- Es un alivio ver que estés bien Itachi-kun – Itachi no prestó mayor importancia al recién llegado, de cualquier forma tuvo el presentimiento de que Tobi estaría ahí – ¿estás molesto por algo? – lo dejó hablar, decidido a no dirigirle la palabra – ¿por qué no hablas conmigo?

- Otou-san me contó la verdad… – respondió cortante, al encararlo Tobi pudo detectar la molestia del pequeño – me mentiste…

- Ya veo… – el hombre tras la máscara sonrió sutil, escudándose rápidamente tras un argumento que incluso a Itachi le sonó lógico – es por eso que te dije que eso era lo que yo escuché, en ningún momento di por sentado que fuera verídico, tú tomaste lo que te convino y si mal no recuerdo en varias ocasiones te aconsejé que hablaras con tu padre al respecto, demo tú te negaste…

- Ya no importa, estoy decidido a compensar a otou-san – odiaba que tuviera razón, avergonzado, decidió cambiar el tema – necesito que me ayudes…

- Por fin te decidiste… – la felicidad de Tobi creció, luego de tantos preparativos había llegado el día que esperó pacientemente los últimos cuatro años, si bien esos estúpidos peones no lograron terminar con la vida de la pequeña Uzumaki, el plan del secuestro resultó un éxito, la motivación de Itachi se había incrementado.

- Hai, traeré a okaa-san de vuelta… – aseguró decidido, revelando sus intenciones, cuando Tobi le planteo el traer de nuevo a su madre a la vida una fuerte convicción nació en él, esforzándose duramente durante esos años para aprender el jutsu que le devolvería la felicidad – juntos volveremos a ser una familia – sonrió confiado, la simple idea de ver nuevamente el rostro de su madre lo alentaba a no pensar en el fracaso.

- Comencemos entonces – satisfecho, observó como el Uchiha se ponía en posición, la última fase de su plan estaba a punto de completarse y él se encargaría de que en esta ocasión, nada ni nadie interfiriera.

* * *

No erró en su presentimiento, al llegar al hospital se topó con Karin en la entrada, acababa de llegar de su misión y lo primero que hizo al enterarse de lo ocurrido fue visitar el hospital, iban de camino a la habitación de Itachi cuando una asustada Mizuho les salió al encuentro.

- ¡Otou-san, Itachi-nii no está! – llegó al lado de su padre, quien de inmediato se volvió a ver a la mujer que lo acompañaba, Karin entendió el mensaje, utilizó su especial poder sensorial para localizar al pequeño desaparecido.

- Lo encontré… –el rostro de Karin palideció – no está solo – una gota de frío sudor corrió por su cien – ojalá me equivoqué, demo esta presencia que siento es la misma que la de ese sujeto… es Madara… – Sasuke no necesitó escuchar más para atar los cabos sueltos restantes, apenas le dio su ubicación exacta, le pidió a Karin que informará cuanto antes a Naruto sobre lo ocurrido, él se adelantaría para tratar de salvar Itachi.

Corrió como nunca antes, ya no le quedaba duda de que era Madara el que estaba jugando al ajedrez con las naciones ninja, manipulándolos para actuar de acuerdo a sus planes, nunca encontraron el cadáver, pero Sasuke creyó sinceramente en que aquel día en que Naruto y él lo enfrentaron, el poder del chidori y el rasengan combinados lo habían prácticamente desintegrado y el longevo Uchiha había encontrado su fin, nunca debió confiarse, el viejo era astuto y todo indicaba que estaba moviendo los hilos desde las sombras para desatar una cuarta guerra ninja, apostaría su alma a que era Madara quien estaba tras el atentado de Iwagakure. Ésta vez no le permitiría avanzar, pondría un punto final a su historia de una vez por todas.

Atravesó el bosque de la muerte en tiempo record, guiado por las coordenadas de Karin llegó a un pequeño claro, se mantuvo oculto hasta analizar la situación, en el medio del campo estaba sentado Itachi con los ojos cerrados, guardando la posición de loto, con las manos juntas y una expresión concentrada, gracias al sharingan pudo observar como una extraña energía fluía a su alrededor, buscó a Madara con la vista, pero no pudo ubicarlo en ningún lado.

- Es demasiado tarde Sasuk-kun… – el aludido se giró bruscamente para encararlo, éste se encontraba de pie sobre una rama a sus espaldas.

- Madara – a pesar de los años no había cambiado en lo absoluto, era el mismo sujeto que él recordaba, vestido de negro y con la extraña máscara naranja en forma de remolino.

- Cuando el ciclo se inicia, no hay nada que pueda detenerlo – prosiguió, mirando divertido su contrariado semblante, le haría pagar caro su traición.

Sasuke no perdió más el tiempo y se lanzó en picada para tratar de liberar a su hijo, fracasó al acto, siendo detenido abruptamente por la barrera que rodeaba al pequeño.

- Es inútil, solo yo puedo atravesar esa barrera – expresó tranquilamente, Sasuke lo miró desafiante y advirtiendo su intención de lucha, Madara se le adelantó – aunque igualmente podríamos hacer un trato…, yo dejo libre a Itachi-kun y a cambio asesinaras a Hokage-sama.

- Y qué te hace pensar que haría tal cosa… – contrarrestó desconfiado.

- Soy el único que puede liberar a Itachi-kun en estos momentos – por más desesperado que estuviera, Sasuke no bajó la guardia en ningún momento – tú decides Sasuke-kun, en tus manos está la vida de tú hijo – el Uchiha se quedó pensativo, le hervía la sangre por la forma tan ruin en la que intentaba manipularlo.

- ¿Y qué me garantiza que tú cumplas con tu parte? – Sasuke alzó la mirada, sus ojos se habían puesto carmesí y tres aspas negras figuraban alrededor de la pupila.

- Supongo que nada, demo es tú única opción – el tono burlón del otro lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, sumado a la desesperación y la impotencia, la rabia fue recorriendo su cuerpo, despedazaría a ese sujeto hasta que no quedara nada de él.

- No hay trato… – con una velocidad impresionante, Sasuke se lanzó contra Madara, sin importar lo rápido de su ataque, el chidori simplemente lo atravesó, sin causarle ningún daño.

- Supuse que dirías algo así – el Uchiha se puso en guardia, desatándose una feroz lucha, conociendo de antemano sus habilidades, Sasuke hizo algo que se prometió no volver a utilizar, las aspas negras en sus ojos se fueron corriendo hasta formar elipses entrelazadas y paulatinamente un esqueleto negro se materializó a su alrededor, Madara se vio obligado a retroceder cuando el esqueleto fue recubierto por un fuego de color negro.

- Así que lograste invocar a Susanoo – ese fue un detalle que Madara no contempló en sus planes, se volvió a ver a Itachi, la energía que lo cubría se fue tornando visible, y un fuerte remolino lo envolvió, el ciclo se completaría muy pronto, debía distraer a Sasuke por un rato más.

- No tengo idea de lo que pretendes, demo esta vez me aseguraré de borrarte de la faz de la tierra – el susanoo siguió evolucionando hasta ser recubierto por una capa y premeditado o no éste fue dotado por un arco, las flechas que disparaba eran tan rápidas que Madara a penas y podía esquivarlas, debía mantenerse en la lucha hasta que Itachi terminará con el jutsu.

El remolino alrededor de Itachi crecía de forma violenta, al percatarse de de ello Sasuke intentó llegar a él, Madara no lo permitió, a base de sellos explosivos creó una distracción y se tele transportó. En ese instante Sasuke re direccionó las flechas de Susanoo hacia la barrera, que quedó rota en fracción de segundos, la invocación de Sasuke se desvaneció entonces, sin desactivar el mangekyou sharingan corrió hacia Itachi, jugando una verdadera carrera contra reloj para llegar a él antes que Madara.

- Es demasiado tarde Sasuke-kun – perdió la contienda a unos metros de alcanzar su objetivo. Madara se proclamó vencedor, materializándose a un lado del menor – no puedes hacer nada, ni tú ni nadie evitara que rectifiqué los errores del pasado – se descubrió el rostro dejando al descubierto el sharingan, lo que ocurrió después ni Madara pudo preverlo, Itachi abrió lentamente los ojos, dejando al descubierto un fulgor rojizo en las cuencas vacías de sus ojos, antes de que Madara pudiera encararlo, el pequeño volvió el rostro hacia su padre.

- Otou-san perdóname… – dijo consciente de que había cometido un terrible error, entonces los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, Madara ya no pudo hacer nada, la luz de sus ojos se expandió radialmente, en el medio de la confusión Sasuke intentó llegar a él y en cuanto tocó su mano sucedió algo extraño sucedió, la luz roja lo cegó por completo, su estomagó se contrajo y una fuerte atracción lo obligó a literalmente desprenderse de su cuerpo, al final sólo hubo oscuridad, escuchó los gritos desesperados de Itachi pidiendo perdón, pese a su fuerza de voluntad no pudo hacer nada por ayudarlo.

¿Qué cuentas le iba a dar a Hinata?, que perdió a su hijo por quedar inconsciente, luchó por aferrarse a ese mundo, fue inútil, a la oscuridad sobrevino un cegadora luz blanca, el destello de esa luz fue lo último que vio antes de desmayarse.

No tuvo idea de por cuánto tiempo perdió el sentido, al recobrar el conocimiento intentó moverse, ningún musculo de su cuerpo le respondía, quiso abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con una realidad peor que la anterior, estaba ciego y para colmo tenía un tubo atravesándole la garganta, impidiéndole hablar, jadeó desesperado, ¿qué rayos había pasado? ¿Itachi? ¡¿dónde estaba Itachi?, su desesperación creció, se obligó a moverse, pero el tubo introducido en su garganta lo hizo atragantarse.

No tardó en recibir auxilio, alguien posó sus manos sobre su pecho y lo obligó a mantenerse quieto hasta que pudo retomar el control de sí mismo, entonces trató de prestar mayor atención a su alrededor, aguzó el oído, el único sentido de su cuerpo que no parecía estar dañado.

- Tranquilo... – escuchó la dulce voz de alguien, una voz tan familiar que le hizo estremecer – quédate quieto por favor... – la apacible voz trató de serenarlo, mayores dudas asaltaron a su mente – debió ser una terrible experiencia, demo ya todo está bien... – sintió el rose delicado de una mano sobre sus cabellos, podía apreciar la ternura que de esa persona emanaba, un dulce gesto que hacía años no sentía ,esa delicadeza que sólo su esposa solía brindarle, de pronto lo recordó, su voz era idéntica a la de ella, a la de su querida _Hime_.

Más que nunca quiso deshacerse de las ataduras que lo mantenían prisionero en esa cama, quitarse las vendas que velaban su visión y comprobar si era verdad ó una jugarreta de su imaginación que no conforme con el dolor físico, se complacía torturándole psicológicamente.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte... – retomó la voz femenina – por un tiempo tendrás que estar conectado a ese tubo – explicó paciente, sin dejar de acariciarle los cabellos, evitando que entrara en una nueva crisis – tuviste suerte y debes dar gracias por ello, casi nadie sobrevive a heridas tan graves como las tuyas, demo estás en buenas manos, yo misma me encargaré de que nada malo te pase – no entendía, ¿acaso ya estaría muerto?, el dolor era tan latente que le hizo pensar en el infierno, ese era el castigo por los crímenes cometidos en su vida, seguramente si, de otra forma no se explicaba estar en semejante situación y ser atormentado por la voz de su esposa muerta – ojalá lleguemos a ser buenos amigos – prosiguió – mi nombre es Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Vaya que me quedó larguito este capítulo, se me hacía imposible acabarlo, pero era necesario que la trama quedara en un solo capi ya que ahora sí, la verdadera historia comienza XD, bueno chica(o)s, como no tengo mucho que decir, ya me despido, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos leemos en la próxima actualización, ja né =D

_**Yukime-Hiwatari: **_Neh, descuida, pensé que algo así pasaría desde que escribí el capitulo, aunque al fin y al cabo con la niñera de Sasuke nunca fue mi intención que pasara nada de nah, es por eso que no desarrollé más su personaje XD, y see, me gustó como quedó el ItaMina (me haré un fanart de esos dos wajaja) y pss lastimosamente parece que todo acabó abruptamente, pero algo entretenido está por dar un nuevo comienzo, y con Tobi-Madara, pss igual que tú, eso de poner a todos en jaque es muy su estilo, aunque casi siempre todo le sale mal, de alguna forma me recuerda al equipo Rocket de Pokemon jaja.

_**Xquic:**_ See, Hinata es uno de esos personajes extremosos al que se le ama o se le odia de plano, lo mismo pasa con la Haruno jaja, no creas, a mí también me desespera en ocasiones, pero es bueno saber que pese a ser una SasuHina, el fic te haya gustado, sé perfectamente que es imposible que la pareja quedé junta en la realidad, pero eso es lo maravilloso de los fics, crear parejas de la nada y hacer que sean almas gemelas aunque ni en el manga ni el anime se dirigieran la palabra jaja, igual y ser fan de las parejas crack influye mucho en mí, aunque igualmente adoro al NaruHina y el Neji Hina *w*, de hecho me daré por bien servida si Hina queda con Naruto, Neji o Sasuke XD, saludos y gracias por comentar =D

**nellycullen: **Su lado Hyuuga lo salvó, aunque a final de cuentas sigue siendo un cabezota XD, y dadas sus circunstancias actuales (ha como me gusta el drama XD), veo imposible un posible triangulo, aunque iwal y una nunca sabe, ya estoy trabajando en el dibujo, haber si en los próximos días lo publicó =D.

_**tenoh alex: **_Traté de darle una participación especial a Mizuho en éste capítulo, después de todo también es una Uchiha y la atormentan los mismos demonios por igual jaja.

_**Yue-TsukiHime**_: Muchas gracias, see, creo que se me pasó un poquito la mano, supongo que mi obsesión por FMA influyó en eso jaja.

_**Yusha:**_ Sasuke is my heroe en ésta historia, al menos lo será por unos capítulos más XD, luego alguien que nadie se espera tomará el puesto, y justo cuando parecía que todo iba a ser color de rosa, Tobi terminó por arruinarlo, en fin, al menos Sasuke e Itachi quedaron en buenos términos ;)

_**Lucy: **_Padre e hijo tenían que ser XD

_**flordezereso: **_Luego de esto dudo que la pobre Minako-chan quiera ver a Itachi, y pss Inoue ya quedó relegado, aunque no olvidado, el otro fic está salado, ya casi termino el capitulo, pero no puedo ponerle punto final, hay algo que no termina de cuadrarme y mira que estaba muy emocionada cuando empecé a escribirlo, no hay problema, tú pregunta lo que quieras que me gusta aclarar esas dudas, aparte sacó algunas ideas extra para más delante =D, y siempre que me conecto apareces como desconectada, nada más no coincidimos XD.


	10. Reinicio

**NOTA:** El capítulo contiene algunos fragmentos textuales del manga que podría ser tomado como spoilers por algunos, aclaro nuevamente que la historia de Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, describí parte del manga porque así lo requería éste capítulo, ja né.

* * *

Capitulo 10: _**Reinicio**_

Despertó sobresaltada, miró en todas direcciones, la reinante oscuridad le hizo comprender que se trató de un mal sueño, tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la realidad, a su alrededor no había polvo, ni ruinas, ni destrucción, solamente las paredes de su recamara, aspiró profundamente y exhaló con lentitud, tratando de tranquilizar sus quebrantados nervios, otra vez la misma pesadilla, auto protegiéndose, se abrazó a sus rodillas. Meditó un poco, resintiendo los estragos del vívido sueño, incapaz de calmar el acelerado latido de su corazón.

Dos meses habían pasado desde entonces y su mente todavía reproducía la misma escena con perturbadora exactitud, cerró los ojos y se concentró en ello, sabía que no tenía caso seguir atormentándose, pero sería ingenuo de su parte pretender que nada ocurrió.

«_La explosión tomó a todos por sorpresa, cuando pudo reincorporarse y el polvo se hubo disipado, no podía creer lo que veía, los edificios, arboles y cualquier otra cosa que hubiera en pie, desapareció del panorama. No comprendía cómo era qué seguía con vida, si a su alrededor todo fue reducido a escombros, escuchó que la llamaban, desorientada, le costó un poco ubicar a la persona._

_- ¿Se encuentra bien Hinata-sama? –encontró a Koh, un miembro del Clan Hyuuga que cuidó de ella desde que tenía uso de razón, él estuvo a su lado antes de la explosión, ayudándola a evacuar a los aldeanos._

_- Hai... – una vez recuperada, dejo de lado el habitual nerviosismo, preocupada por el bienestar de su camarada – olvídate de mí, Koh-san estás herido._

_- No es nada grave, estando fuera Hiashi-sama y Hanabi-sama, no podía dejar que le pasará nada, me arrepentiría durante toda mi vida – Hinata sonrió conmovida, Koh era sincero, durante esos años trabajó muy duro en tratar de ganar el respeto de su Clan, su esfuerzo dio paulatinamente fruto, ganando el aprecio de algunos miembros de la familia._

_- Gracias... – le sonrió sincera, para posteriormente incorporarse a su nueva realidad. Se puso de pie y activó el byakugan, tratando de evaluar el alcance de los daños, hasta entonces pudo darse cuenta de la magnitud del desastre, Konoha entera había desaparecido. _

_Apretó los puños, sabiéndose incapaz de poder hacer nada contra el monstruo akatsuki que ahora se enfrentaba a Tsunade-sama, observó detenidamente lo que sucedía, algo se vislumbró dentro la nube polvo que no acababa por disiparse, ya no estaban solos, tres enormes sapos habían aparecido de la nada, y sobre un cuarto destacaba una figura encapuchada, con un gran pergamino a la espalda y el protector de la hoja enmarcando su frente. _

_- Naruto-kun – apuntó ilusionada en voz baja, llevó instintivamente ambas manos al pecho y anonadada, vio cómo el chico de dorados cabellos se deshacía fácilmente de uno de los cuerpos que intentaba atacar a la Hokage, quien inmediatamente fue retirada del campo de batalla con la ayuda del mismo sapo que lo transportara a él segundos atrás._

_Paso a paso, siguió a través de su byakugan la fiera lucha que estaba teniendo lugar a un par de kilómetros de dónde ella se encontraba, con el pensamiento alentaba a Naruto a no darse por vencido y a su vez rezaba para que no le pasara nada malo, la pelea estaba a su favor, aún así no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada y un poco impotente de no poder ayudarle._

_Todo iba bien, quedaban dos cuerpos del akatsuki, aparentemente Naruto tenía la oportunidad de ganar, de súbito la situación cambió, tornándose a favor del enemigo, los sapos que acompañaban a Naruto salieron volando por el aire gracias a la técnica de su contrincante, la situación de Naruto pintó terriblemente mal._

_- Él está solo... – murmuró, dándose cuenta de que nadie lo apoyaba, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo en su ayuda cuando Koh la detuvo._

_- ¡No Hinata-sama! – le gritó desde su puesto, no se había recuperado de las heridas infringidas._

_- ¡Demo Naruto-kun está luchando por la Villa! – replicó desesperada, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como él solo se hacía cargo de una situación que les concernía a todos._

_- Si intenta interferir, solo sería una carga para Naruto-kun – esto último la retuvo por completo, frustrada, se mordió el labio inferior, era verdad, si tan sólo fuera más fuerte – ¡solo le causaría más problemas! – apretó los labios tragándose el orgullo, tenía que darle la razón y sin embargo ella no podía quedarse ahí, siendo una inútil espectadora más..._»

Estaba segura que ya no recobraría el sueño, no tenía caso intentarlo, dormida o despierta, los recuerdos siempre estaban presentes, se estiró un poco en el futon tratando de desperezarse, se levantó y se dirigió al baño del pequeño apartamento que ocupara desde hacía un mes atrás, la mansión Hyuuga quedó hecha ruinas al igual que los demás edificios, por primera vez los orgullosos Hyuuga fueron directamente humillados, ni uno solo de sus miembros pudo hacer nada para defender la aldea. Una parte de ella se alegraba de la lección de humildad indirectamente impuesta, y aunque ella misma actuó imprudentemente en esa ocasión, ni su padre, ni los otros miembros del Clan pudieron objetar algo al respecto, fracaso o no, fue la única de su Clan que hizo algo al respecto, y sin proponérselo su acción le mereció el consentimiento de su padre para vivir temporalmente por su cuenta, mientras la mansión era reedificada.

El agua fría de la ducha terminó por despejarla, estando en medio de una guerra y en plena reconstrucción de la aldea no podía darse el lujo de tener agua caliente, las gotas resbalaron por la silueta de su cuerpo desnudo, delineando al paso de su trayecto las exuberantes proporciones que la madre naturaleza le hizo poseedora. Siguió pensativa, los eventos del pasado continuaron reproduciéndose en su cabeza y el hilo de sus recuerdos siguió ininterrumpidamente su marcha.

«_Decidió observar un poco más, rogando al cielo para que el encuentro terminara pronto, por más que oró y suplicó las cosas no salieron así, uno de los cuerpos restantes del akatsuki atrajo a Naruto con su técnica y el compañero de éste lo atrapó por la espalda inmovilizándolo, desesperada, veía cómo la situación se tornaba cada vez más peligrosa, la balanza finalmente se había inclinado a favor del enemigo._

_Todo parecía perdido, no así, el captor de Naruto comenzó a lucir raro, sus facciones fueron transfigurándose en las de una rana y en segundos quedó petrificado, de esa forma Naruto pudo escapar de su agarre; suspiró nuevamente aliviada al ver que solo uno de ellos quedaba, aunque pequeña, había una posibilidad de victoria, el alivio no le duró mucho, el último era el más fuerte de todos, luego de encajar una vara negra en una pequeña rana que acompañaban a Naruto, éste se lanzó enfurecido en picada, no llegó lejos, utilizando la técnica con la que mando a volar anteriormente los sapos, el akatsuki detuvo el ataque de Naruto en seco, tomándolo por el cuello y estampándolo duramente contra el suelo._

_El terror de Hinata aumentó al ver como el otro incrustaba una de esas varas negras en las manos del rubio shinobi, y así sucesivamente en varias partes de su cuerpo, ya no pudo seguir pasiva en su puesto y pese a las suplicas de Koh para que se quedara, hizo caso omiso, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al lugar del encuentro._

_Toda su vida no había sido más que una carga para los demás, un estorbo incluso para su familia, ya no más, está vez lo haría bien, tenía claro que iba directo a su muerte, pero no le importó, no si con ello lograba salvarlo a él, a la persona que le enseñó a no darse por vencida, la persona que admiraba, pero que por sobre todo amaba más que a nada._

_Y antes de siquiera pensarlo ya estaba ahí, sin detenerse a analizar la situación se plantó frente a Naruto, con una ofensiva determinación como jamás la había tenido._

_- ¿Refuerzos? – cuestionó el akatsuki de naranjas cabellos sin mostrar sorpresa en lo absoluto._

_- No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima a Naruto-kun – aseguró con tal decisión, que incluso ella se sorprendió al escucharse._

_- ¡¿Por qué has vuelto? – reclamó Naruto a sus espaldas – ¡corre! ¡tienes que huir! ¡es demasiado fuerte para...!_

_- Lo sé – le interrumpió, su voz denotaba tanta serenidad, que dejó sin palabras al rubio, no entendía ¿qué pretendía Hinata?, ya de por si estar ahí era una locura – demo..., es mi turno de ser egoísta – siguió hablando calma, con esa confianza que Naruto no le había visto mostrar jamás._

_- ¡¿Qué demonios dices? ¿qué clase de excusa es esa?, ¡esto es muy peligroso! – exclamó fuera de sí, tratando desesperadamente de hacerla desistir, no importaba lo que le ocurriera a él, aún era tiempo de salvase, nunca se perdonaría si algo malo llegase a pasarle a Hinata por su culpa._

_- Estoy aquí porque es lo que quiero. – reafirmó sin ninguna duda, desconcertando aún más a Naruto, pero ella sabía bien de lo que hablaba – Siempre lloraba y me rendía a la primera, sin importar lo qué hiciera siempre me equivocaba... – sonrió nostálgica al rememorar el pasado – hasta que tú Naruto-kun me enseñaste el camino correcto – el rubio la miró sin comprender – desde que te conocí, siempre he ido tras de ti, deseando alcanzarte... soñando que algún día podríamos caminar juntos, intentando llegar a dónde tú lo hicieras... tú me cambiaste, tu sonrisa me salvó de mí misma... – de pronto su voz adoptó mayor fortaleza – ¡no tengo miedo de morir si es para protegerte! – y enseguida vino la revelación más insólita de todas – porque yo te amo Naruto-kun._

_Y sin decir más se lanzó en un ataque suicida frente al enemigo, Naruto no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, como era de esperarse su intento no quedó más que en eso, sin siquiera tocarla, Pein la lanzó al frente, causándole graves heridas internas y dejándola semi inconsciente._

_Naruto miró horrorizado como el otro estaba dispuesto a terminar su obra, amenazando con una barra negra el cuerpo debilitado de su víctima. _

_Con todas sus fuerzas le gritó que no lo hiciera, no lo escuchó, algo se rompió en su interior cuando atravesó sin piedad el cuerpo desvalido de su amiga, no escuchó muy bien lo que le dijo, la frustración y el dolor dieron paso a la rabia, una rabia inmensa, un odio desmedido contra aquel que le había quitado todo lo valioso que le quedaba._

_Ya no pudo contenerse, el odio cegó su razonamiento y sin más, el chakra del Kyuubi se apoderó de él, de su conciencia, que nublada por el dolor de la perdida, le imposibilitó hacer nada para impedir su aparición…_»

Al final terminó siendo una carga más para él, extrañamente no se arrepentía, si la oportunidad volviera a presentársele ella ofrecería gustosa su vida a cambio de la de él.

La última conversación que tuvieron no fue decepcionante pero tampoco le resultó alentadora, se dio luego de su regreso del país del Hierro, aunque ella intentó por todos los medios evitarlo, el encuentro fue inevitable, era como si el destino se empeñara en jugar con sus sentimientos.

«_Situados en el medio del puente, quedando uno frente al otro, guardaron silencio durante un largo rato, ninguno se atrevía a romper el hielo, por primera vez en su vida el rubio parlanchín se había quedado mudo, sintiéndose tan incomodo como seguramente lo estaba ella. _

_No cruzaron palabra desde entonces, de todas formas Hinata no esperaba una respuesta de su parte, dijo lo que dijo porque no podía llevarse el secreto a la tumba, era un sentimiento que únicamente le concernía a ella, sabía bien que el amor no era reciproco, el posterior recibimiento de Sakura se lo dejó bien en claro, aún así estaba en paz consigo misma por liberarse de la pesada carga que durante años llevara a cuestas._

_- Hinata yo… – se atrevió a decir él, y abochornado se rascó la mejilla._

_- Lo sé… – antepuso ella, ahorrándole la molestia, refregándose las manos con sumo nerviosismo – no tienes que decir nada – aseguró, a sabiendas de a dónde quería llegar él – de-descuida, actué por mi cuenta y no espero recibir nada de ti a cambio – sonrió apenas, Naruto la observó detenidamente, sin cuadrarle del todo su actitud._

_- No creo que sea lo correcto, yo te debo mi vida… – tenía tanto en qué pensar, aún no lograba descifrar cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos por la Hyuuga, desde pequeño estuvo tan centrado en el prejuicio de los aldeanos que nunca le paso por la cabeza que él pudiera gustarle a alguien, una parte de su ser se alegraba, mientras que la otra permanecía a la expectativa, no hacía mucho que su compañera de equipo le profesó los mismos sentimientos y pese a haber prodigado durante toda su vida gustar de ella, no pudo corresponderlos, en parte porque sabía que no era del todo sincera y en parte porque no pudo evitar comparar ambas declaraciones, ciertamente Hinata le despertaba una especial simpatía, con el pasar de los años y luego de los recientes eventos la simpatía fue transformándose en un cálido sentimiento que aún no era capaz de comprender. _

_- No tienes por qué tomártelo personal Naruto-kun – forzó una sonrisa más amplia, sus palabras eran ciertas, eso no evitaba que se sintiera un poco desilusionada al escucharlas – esto que siento solo me incumbe a mí, de ninguna forma podría retenerte a mi lado por la fuerza, si eres infeliz yo también lo sería, aunque quisiera ser egoísta no puedo, eres demasiado importante para mí, por eso quiero que seas libre de decidir…_

_- ¿Segura que está bien para ti? – balbuceó indeciso, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para aclararse. _

_- Perfectamente – mantuvo la falsa sonrisa, obligándose a creer sus propios argumentos – supongo que por un tiempo lo que paso será raro para ambos… aún así me gustaría seguir siendo tu amiga._

_- A mí también me gustaría… – apuntó entusiasmado y al mirarla se quedó repentinamente callado, meditando sus siguientes palabras – pero… – el rubio hizo una pausa, mirándola tan intensamente que Hinata no pudo evitar estremecerse – ¿podrías aguardar mi respuesta un poco más? – lo miró confundida – hay algo que necesito resolver antes – sus palabras la descolocaron de sobremanera, ella que estuvo a punto de salir corriendo despavorida al pensar en su inminente rechazo, se quedó de pie en su sitio, sabía bien que no debía aferrarse a él, tenía iguales probabilidades de recibir una respuesta tanto positiva como negativa, más esperando que éste correspondiera sus sentimientos, ella lo aceptó, el amor era así de caprichoso, sin importar lo mucho que deseara tenerlo a su lado, estaba obligada a ser paciente y esperar a que él esclareciera sus sentimientos por Sakura_»

Naruto y ella no volvieron a hablar luego de eso, al día siguiente el chico se embarcó en una travesía que lo pondría a salvo de la difícil situación que el mundo ninja enfrentaba en esos momentos, como contenedor del Kyubi era quién más peligraba. Todos los días Hinata rezaba por su bienestar, aguardando inquieta su regreso, sabiendo que en el momento que él decidiera volver se pondría punto final a su historia.

Terminó de ducharse y se vistió apresuradamente para salir, su destino era el hospital de Konoha, reconstruido recientemente y del cual era voluntaria, hacían falta tantas manos allí como en el campo de batalla, Madara había logrado reunir un poderoso ejército, aquellas criaturas no era algo delo que pudieran deshacerse tan fácilmente, logrando sabotear los movimientos de las cinco naciones. Pese a tener el mejor sistema de inteligencia, el legendario Uchiha se anticipaba con inquietante preocupación a los movimientos del bando contrario, sembrando cierto recelo entre los kages, que a estas alturas y no obstante a los votos de confianza, se veían recelosos unos a otros, a la espera de una inminente traición.

Mientras caminaba por la calle y veía los edificios en construcción, no podía dejar de sentirse afortunada, en sus dieciséis años de vida jamás presencio tal devastación, de no haber sido por Naruto-kun las perdidas tanto materiales como humanas hubiesen sido incalculables, él era su salvador, el héroe que salvó Konoha, un justo reconocimiento que ganó a pulso, bien sabía ella de su dura lucha por sobresalir, sin que él lo supiera fue una muda testigo de su esfuerzo y dedicación, cualquiera en su lugar habría gestado sentimientos de odio, rencor a quienes lo agraviaron, y era ahí donde recaía la grandeza del Uzumaki, saber perdonar y seguir adelante, sin quedar estancado en el pasado.

Alzó el rostro al cielo matutino y profirió su acostumbrada aplegaría por él y por esa otra persona que sin saber en qué momento, se había vuelto parte de su vida, sonrió al recordar el porqué comenzó a especializarse en el ninjutsu medico, uno de sus actuales pacientes era el culpable, un caso que todos daban por perdido y que justamente el día anterior había dado muestras de vida al recobrar la conciencia por unos minutos, incluso ella comenzaba a creer que permanecería en coma por siempre y sinceramente se moría de ganas por conocer su identidad. Debido a las graves lesiones sufridas, hasta ahora se la había pasado vendando de pies a cabeza, como si fuera una autentica momia, al llevar una recuperación favorable, Shizune-san le prometió que finalmente aquel día se desharían de la mayoría de los vendajes. Ese paciente le despertaba innato afecto, le parecía sorprendente que siguiera con vida y le emocionaba saber que luego de dos meses de permanecer a la expectativa, hoy descubriría finalmente su identidad.

«_La mente de Sasuke tardó un poco en procesar la información "__mi nombre es Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata__", imposible, seguramente ese bastardo estaba jugando con su mente y todo era obra de un genjutsu, debía resistirse, oponerse a su voluntad, debía ser fuerte por Itachi y romper cuanto antes la técnica para salvarlo a él, concentró todo su chakra, disminuyéndolo a un punto casi muerto, sus esfuerzo fue contraproducente, su estomagó se revolvió y de nueva cuenta perdió el control sobre sus acciones, convulsionando descontrolado._

_- ¡SHIZUNE-SAN! – exclamó asustada la joven a su cargo, de la nada había comenzado a convulsionarse y aunque lo intentó, ella sola no pudo estabilizarlo, la aludida no tardó en asistirla, colocando una droga en el suero que estaba conectado a su brazo por la sonda intravenosa, las convulsiones cedieron poco a poco y un suspiro generalizado se hizo presente._

_- ¿Qué sucedió? – Shizune se volvió a ver severa a la joven bajo su tutela y asustada, Hinata bajó la mirada._

_- Pe-perdóneme… – respondió con un quedito tono de voz – de-debí haberla llamado en cuanto despertó, pero, estaba tan feliz que yo…– no pudo terminar de explicarse, ya que la otra la interrumpió._

_- ¿Despertó? – le miró sorprendida, Hinata se limitó a hacer un ademán afirmativo para corroborar lo dicho – no tienes por qué apenarte, has estado cuidándolo estos meses, es normal que te sintieras contenta de que al fin recobrara el conocimiento – la otra asintió de nuevo con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacía su protegido, quien al parecer se había quedado de nueva cuenta inconsciente – gracias a tus cuidados ha logrado sobrevivir, nunca vi algo así, todas las células de su cuerpo parecían haber sido metidas en una licuadora, es un verdadero milagro que esté vivo._

_- Cuando lo vi, sentí un inmenso deseo de protegerlo… es tonto, demo sentí como si un fuerte lazo nos unieran – murmuró la muchacha, acariciando el azabache cabello y dejando asomar una sutil sonrisa – ¿aún no saben de quién se trata?_

_- No…, todos los registros se perdieron en la explosión…, es increíble que Tsunade-sama haya podido protegernos de una técnica tan monstruosa… – acotó Shizune con un dejó de tristeza en sus palabras – mientras Tusnade-sama y Kakashi se hacen cargo de defender el frente, gracias a Shikaku, hasta ahora Konoha ha podido sobrellevar los ataques enemigos._

_Sasuke escuchó atentamente cada palabra, sin entender lo que ocurría, obviamente se estuvieron refiriendo a él, ¿pero Kakashi?, hablaban de él en presente cuando su sensei murió muchos años atrás, algo muy extraño estaba pasando, de alguna forma tendría que seguirles el juego si deseaba averiguar lo qué había tras esa extraña situación, solo esperaba que la técnica que intentó utilizar Itachi no tuviera nada que ver al respecto, salió de pronto de sus pensamientos al advertir como las mujeres reanudaban la conversación._

_- Shizune-san ¿creé que sea conveniente quitarle el tubo endotraqueal ahora que ha reaccionado? – consultó la más joven, la que decía llamarse Hinata, mientras que la otra hacia un estudio concienzudo de su cuerpo._

_- Hai, todo parece estar bien y no creo que tenga más problemas... – respondió, mientras comenzaba a quitar el tubo que le atravesaba la garganta._

_- ¿Y sus ojos? – dijo expectante, ansió por tanto tiempo aquel momento que le parecía una eternidad el tiempo que tardaba Shizune en terminar._

_- . . . – se quedó pensativa – para eso todavía tendremos que esperar, el daño ocular fue más grave que el de cualquiera de sus órganos, una vez que recupere el conocimiento sabremos si todos nuestros esfuerzos funcionaron._

_- Entiendo – murmuró dejando escuchar cierta preocupación._

_- Listo... – anunció la pelinegra de cortos cabellos – a partir de ahora lo dejaré a tu cuidado..._

_-Arigatou Shizune-san, siempre le estaré agradecida de que me tomara como su aprendiz – hizo una reverencia antes de despedirla._

_- Nada, no tienes por qué hacerlo, lo que más nos falta en éste momento son ninjas médicos que estén tan empeñados como tú en salvar vidas – y así era, a pesar de permanecer todo el día en el hospital, Hinata no mostraba nunca signos de fatiga, siempre estaba en todos lados, ayudando en cuánto podía, tomando a ese paciente bajo su especial cuidado, el desconocido de la habitación 42._

_Meses atrás, y horas después de la tragedia que cambiaría para siempre el rumbo de la historia ninja cómo la conocían, Shino y Kiba fueron asignados junto a otro de los tantos equipos de reconocimiento que se enviaron en busca de heridos, él fue uno de los tantos sobrevivientes, pero a diferencia de aquellos que no resucitaron, su situación fue en extremo crítica, nadie le daba esperanzas, sin piel que lo recubriera, su cuerpo era una masa sanguinolenta expuesta, para asombro de todos, incluida ella, sus células y el tejido de la piel se regeneraron gradualmente hasta volver prácticamente a la normalidad, casualmente aquel desconocido terminó en la misma tienda donde Hinata era atendida, al verlo, la chica no dudo en ofrecerse a cuidarlo, no se rindió, bajó la supervisión de Shizune hizo cuanto pudo para salvarle la vida y después de casi dos meses de estar inconsciente, al fin daba muestras de mejoría_»

Luego de suministrarle los antibióticos debidos y hacer las curaciones necesarias, Hinata se marchó dejándolo al cuidado de la enfermera, y tal como acostumbraba, al día siguiente en su primera ronda visitó a su estimado paciente. Hasta ese momento Sasuke representó estoicamente su papel de hombre convaleciente, fingiendo estar dormido, aguardando impaciente el regreso de su particular medico, no desperdició el momento a solas y echando mano de su fuerza de voluntad se dio a la tarea de recobrar el movimiento de sus extremidades, tarea que no fue nada fácil, por la falta de movimiento se habían puesto un poco rígidas, necesitaría terapia para recobrar por completo su optima condición física.

- ¿Hinata…? – aprovechando que en ese momento lo examinaba, articuló dificultosamente, sus cuerdas bucales estaban un poco afectadas después de permanecer con ese tubo atravesándole la garganta.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – la muchacha se sintió inmensamente feliz de que hubiera puesto atención y recordara su nombre.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿por qué estoy aquí? – su voz se escuchaba ronca, obviamente se le dificultaba hablar.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – atenuó ella con el mayor tacto, tratando de evitarle una nueva crisis.

- ¿Recordar qué? – murmuró con una nota de incertidumbre. Temerosa de que le diera un ataque, tomó su mano y mientras hablaba utilizó un tono conciliador.

- Has estado en coma por dos meses… – ¿de qué rayos hablaba?, él aún recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido unas horas atrás – durante la invasión a Konoha, tú fuiste gravemente lastimado… – y así fue que le detalló todo lo ocurrido, desde la irrupción de aquel akatsuki que se hacía llamar Pain, las considerables bajas que hubo, la parcial destrucción de la aldea, de cómo Naruto los salvó, la reunión de los cinco kages que se unieron para luchar contra la más grave amenaza de todas, hasta llegar a su actual guerra contra Akatsuki.

Sasuke escuchó atónito lo que ella le contaba, conocía ese capítulo, pero la historia era otra completamente distinta, su mente comenzó a atar cabos, empezando por el extraño jutsu que su hijo empleó, él había sido influenciado por Madara, y tenía la leve sospecha de que lo qué sea lo que fuere que estuviese planeando afectó el pasado como lo conocía, no se trató de un genjutsu como pensó en un principio y el que Hinata, Kakashi y Shizune estuvieran vivos era un claros indicios de ello, ahora entendía las palabras del enmascarado «_ni tú ni nadie evitara que rectifiqué los errores del pasado_», recordó lo que éste le dijo antes de evitar que Itachi desapareciera, sabía que en el pasado él había frustrado sus planes de alguna forma al decidir no formar parte de Akatsuki, aunque en ese entonces nunca le interesó averiguar de qué se trataba, creyó que con la derrota de Pain y los demás integrantes todo había terminado.

Había muchas cosas que no acababa de entender, si descubría lo que buscaba Madara, tal vez tendría la oportunidad de regresar a su tiempo, otra cosa que le intrigaba era el hecho de que lo tratarán como un desconocido, sin importar cuantos años aparentara, a esas alturas deberían saber de quién se trataba, inclusive Hinata… ¡Hinata!, notó un detalle mucho más sorprendente que su posible viaje al pasado, ella…, ella estaba viva, asombrado por su descubrimiento, su corazón dio un emocionado vuelco antes de latir desesperado, anhelaba verla otra vez, sentir con sus propias manos la calidez de su piel, cerciorarse de que no era otro sueño, de que realmente era su amada Hime.

Desesperado, intentó torpemente quitarse las vendas que cubrían sus ojos, al percatarse, Hinata quiso impedírselo, pero fue en vano, él hizo caso omiso, desasiéndose en menos de un minuto del molesto estorbo. Le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la luz, todo lo veía borroso, las formas eran dispersas, aún así pudo reconocer la silueta de ella.

**- **No debiste hacerlo… – decía angustiada la muchacha, con la incertidumbre de si el daño en sus ojos se habría curado por completo.

Él no dijo nada, se sentía desesperado, pues su visión no acababa de aclararse por completo, lo que antes fueron manchas, adquirieron paulatinamente formas borrosas y finalmente todo se aclaró, extasiado, miró frente a frente a la muchacha, que lo observaba con gesto inquieto, una gran sonrisa se fue delineando en sus delgados labios, su corazón latió más aprisa, cierto, lucía más joven, pero sin duda alguna era ella, Hinata, su querida esposa.

- Eres tú… – balbuceó emocionado, tocó su rostro y lo delineó cuidadosamente con sus dedos, temeroso de que fuera otro sueño, después de haber creído que la perdió para siempre, ella estaba ahí, de carne y hueso, no era una ilusión ni mucho menos un anhelo, era la realidad – eres tú… – sin poder contener su emoción, se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó, tan efusivo como sus debilitadas fuerzas se lo permitieron e impetuoso le dio un beso en los labios. Aquel arranque la dejó petrificada, a decir verdad ese era su primer beso, momentáneamente no supo cómo reaccionar, empezando por el hecho de que era un perfecto desconocido quien se lo había arrebatado.

- ¡Su-suficiente…! – atinó a alejarlo de ella, su rostro fue asaltado por un rojo intenso, no pudo protestar, ya que el arranque lo atribuyó a la emoción del momento y parte de ella se sentía así de feliz, sabiendo que se recuperaría y no había perdido la vista.

Sasuke se sintió decepcionado, sin comprender de pronto ¿el por qué su rechazo?, idiota, por supuesto que lo iba a rechazar, se supone que no sucedería nada entre ellos hasta dentro de algunos años, cuando ocurriera ese incidente que los unió definitivamente y que marcaría al mismo tiempo la causa de sus desgracias, y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió, Hinata estaba viva y el infarto aún no ocurría, tenía el tiempo suficiente para salvarla, para evitar que ella muriera, ¿Itachi buscaría lo mismo al realizar aquel jutsu, evitar que Hinata muriera?, era confuso, así que primero que nada debía averiguar ¿por qué ella actuaba como si no lo conociera?, y sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

- ¿Podrías prestarme un espejo? – y aunque indecisa, esa era la última petición que esperaba le hiciera, de hecho aún aguardaba una disculpa de su parte, hizo lo que le pidió, de la bolsa de su chaqueta sacó un pequeño espejo que siempre llevaba con ella y se lo paso, Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que encontraría reflejado en aquel espejo.

- I-Itachi… – balbuceó atónito, atento en su reflejo, aún incrédulo se tocó el rostro, suponiendo que todo era una equivocación, una broma, al palparlo y sentirlo como propio no le quedó duda, miró entonces sus manos, eran pequeñas, apartó la manta que lo cubría, sus piernas eran más cortas de lo que recordaba, lo sucedido era obvio, su conciencia estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de su hijo, lo único que su mente pudo maquinar en esos instantes era que si él estaba ocupando el lugar de su hijo, ¿qué había pasado con la conciencia de Itachi?

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Lo extraño de esto, es que desde hace como dos semanas que tenía escrito éste capítulo XD, juraría que ya lo había subido, pero parece que solo tenía la idea de haberlo hecho o-Ó, si bien éste capítulo contiene fragmentos del manga, ni la historia ni los hechos los llevaré fielmente a él, en realidad desde aquí se despega de la historia original así que no esperen encontrar muchas similitudes jaja, en fin, he dejado un poco abandonados mis fics porque ahora estoy concentrada en un comic que ando dibujando, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, trataré de seguir actualizando, por lo pronto muchos saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos estamos leyendo…

**Yukime Hiwatari: **See, Minako es un amor, siempre he creído que si Naruto hubiera sido mujer, tendría una personalidad más o menos igual a ella XD, tal vez ahora Mizuho ya no pinte en ésta historia, pero espero recompensarla a futuro, y pss Tobi siempre jugando con las vidas de los otros, Itachi fue el que terminó pagando el pato con el jutsu, Sasuke se acaba de llevar el owned de su vida en todos los sentidos y algún día escribiré un okamake sobre esa memorable charla jaja.

**nellycullen: **Lo dicho, escribiré un okamake de esa charla en alguno de los próximos capítulos XD o igual y terminó dibujándolo, eso sí estaría intedezante XD

_**okashira janet: **_Coincido contigo y sip, yo también leí ese fic =D, y o tienes un maravilloso sentido de la intuición, o yo soy muy predecible, creo que es lo segundo XD (es extraño que nadie más haya acertado, si según yo dejé muchas pistas o-o), y pss lastimosamente Naruto no pudo irse con Sasuke, solo alcanzaba para un boleto, que al final Madara desperdició, desde hace mucho que quería llegar a este punto, tenía interés de ver la manera en que Sasuke se las ingeniaría para poder reconquistar a Hinata, y pss el corazón de Hina estaba dañado porque sufría una enfermedad, lo de Neji no tuvo nada que ver, al menos por ahora XD.

**SatarlesSxNightX: **Muchas gracias por leerme =D, lamento mucho la tardanza y aunque no lo prometo, intentaré actualizar pronto, saludos n-n.

**Lucy: **Muchas gracias, y pss en realidad terminó en el pasado, aunque uno muy diferente al que él conocía jaja.

_**tenoh alex: **_Digamos que leo demasiado y termino mezclando cosas XD, ni en sueños en las novelas mexicanas mutilarían a alguno de los buenos así jaja.

_**flordezereso: **_Si, pss sabiendo lo que sabe Sasuke, aunque será difícil que lo aplique en su actual situación, Minako tiene esperanzas de cambiar su futuro, no sé si esto le beneficie o la perjudique, ya que existe la posibilidad de que sus padres no sean los mismos XD, y aunque he dejado los fics un poco de lado, no pienso abandonarlos, palabra de scout.

**gibyborri: **Descuida que entre los posibles finales tengo en mente uno que es feliz, pero como la historia apenas va a medias, todo dependerá del desarrollo de los próximos capítulos.

**hinatta123: **Muchas gracias, espero que éste capítulo haya aclarado algunas de tus dudas y no haya dejado más =D

**taty: **Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que "una segunda oportunidad" te gustará, y ojalá que ésta no te decepcione, saludos.

**night kiryuu yuuki: **Primero que nada muchas gracias =D, y como veras la muerte de Hina era necesaria para el desarrollo de la historia, así que a partir de ahora empezará lo bueno XD.

**Hinata-Hyuga-048:** Muchas gracias por las flores, hiciste que me sonrojara o/o, y pss ahora si que avanzó más rápido en la historia del DA que aquí, y eso que escribir es mucho más fácil que dibujar XD

**EthereldCrow:** See, por fin voy a escribir lo que tenía en mente desde un principio XD, y por ahora los chicos quedaran un tanto relegados, al menos hasta que el futuro los alcance o Sasuke regrese, lo que suceda primero, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar n-nU


	11. Conociendo a Hinata

Capitulo 11: _**Conociendo a Hinata**_

Miró el espejo una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar el truco, luego volvió sus ojos a Hinata y de regreso al espejo, hasta entonces ella no dejó de verlo atentamente, expectante a sus reacciones y fue precisamente Hinata la que lo devolvió de regreso a su realidad.

- ¿Itachi? – lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, lucía genuinamente desconcertado, sonaba descabellado, pero la Hyuuga podría jurar que él mismo no se reconoció al verse.

- Yo… yo… – balbuceó, no sabía ni qué responderle, no podía decirle la verdad y su cabeza no ideaba una explicación creíble, ¿de qué forma se presentaría ante ella?, no podía simplemente decir "_hola Hinata, soy Sasuke, por un desafortunado jutsu que hizo nuestro futuro hijo, viajé al pasado y ahora estoy atrapado en su cuerpo_", lo tomaría por un demente sin lugar a dudas.

- Dijiste Itachi ¿cierto? – el Uchiha la miró expectante, creyendo que en cualquier momento ella llegaría a una conclusión acertada y terminaría por descubrirlo – ¿ese es tu nombre?

- Eso parece… – suspiró decepcionado, viéndose de nueva cuenta en el espejo, fue un tonto por siquiera pensarlo, incluso para él era inverosímil lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Te sientes mal Itachi-kun? – preocupada, posó una mano sobre su hombro, esperando reconfortarlo, la miró largamente, en sus plateados ojos se reflejaban las dudas e inquietudes de la fiera batalla librada en su interior, Hinata en cierta forma lo percibía, incluso le dio la impresión que él quería decirle algo, sin embargo Itachi no lograba articular palabra, al final el chico resopló impotente.

- Yo... yo no lo sé… ya no sé nada… – se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la almohada, ocultando su cara con ambos brazos, quería contarle la verdad, el problema sería cómo abordarla sin que lo tomara por un loco.

- Sé que esto ha sido muy difícil para ti… – la Hyuuga sonrió conmovida, y le acarició con delicadeza los cabellos, tratando de sosegar sus inquietudes, él se dejó consolar, doblegado por el contacto de su amada.

- Todo está de cabeza, no lo entiendo, ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?, ¿cómo terminé en medio de una guerra…? – en la medida de lo posible se desahogó, sabiendo que si era la Hinata que él conocía, sabría cómo brindarle apoyo.

- Te entiendo, para todos ha sido duro… – el chico se relajó poco a poco al sentir sus caricias, aletargado por los recuerdos del pasado, por mucho que su vida estuviera de cabeza ahora y aún si lo que vivía no era más que una ilusión, le reconfortaba el tener a Hinata a su lado, sintiendo nuevamente aquel dócil tacto que en un futuro perdería para siempre.

- ¿Hinata? – más calmado descubrió su rostro, la muchacha le sonrió gentil, dándole a entender que tenía su atención – dijiste que alguien atacó la reunión de los Kages y por eso se desató la guerra, ¿quién…?, ¿quién fue el responsable de ese ataque? – al analizar con detenimiento su explicación se dio cuenta de las incongruencias con su pasado, tenía la certeza de que una vez más Madara era el responsable de lo sucedido.

- No conozco los detalles, pero fue Uchiha Sasuke-san quien lo hizo… – de pronto todas las extremidades de su cuerpo pesaron como plomo, hundiéndose en el colchón – después de eso Uchiha Madara le declaró la guerra a las cinco naciones – seguido al desconcierto, vino la exaltación y luego la rabia, más que con Madara, para con él mismo por haberse dejado manipular.

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke ahora? – tragándose el enojo, trató de actuar objetivo, después de todo ese Sasuke no era él, al menos no quien era ahora.

- Nadie lo sabe, desapareció luego de eliminar a Danzou-sama – Sasuke ya no preguntó nada más, aunque se tratara de él, ese estúpido lo había echado todo a perder, y qué iba a pasar con su futuro, dónde quedaban su esposa y sus hijos, «"_Hinata, Itachi, Mizuho"_», su imagen se disolvió dolorosamente en sus pensamientos, apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniendo la frustración que sentía en esos momentos, por muy bondadosa que fuera la Hinata frente a él, nunca lo perdonaría, de ninguna forma podrían estar juntos ahora, él atrapado en un cuerpo de infante y su otro "yo" jugando al vengador, entendía perfectamente los motivos que movían sus acciones, él estuvo a punto de caer en la misma trampa, desquitándose con el mundo de una tragedia que él mismo propicio.

- ¿Itachi-kun te sientes mal? – una nueva gama de ambiguos sentimientos se reflejaron en el plateado de sus ojos, Sasuke había sellado el destino de ambos y aunque él lograra regresar a su tiempo, quién sabe con qué devastadora realidad se encontraría.

- Estoy un poco cansado… – mintió, no sabía por cuánto podría contenerse antes de gritarle a Hinata toda la verdad.

- De acuerdo… – la muchacha asintió, intuyendo que debía dejarlo a solas – entonces te dejo para que descanses – quiso retenerla, que permaneciera a su lado y no despegarse de ella nunca, contuvo sus deseos y se quedó callado, mirándola marchar mientras se convencía de que ella no desaparecería, no ésta vez.

Tenía tanto en qué pensar, era demasiada la información que su cerebro debía procesar. Durante horas divagó en sus posibilidades, incluso consideró hablar con alguien sobre lo ocurrido, tal vez Kakashi, pese a ser un pervertido era alguien discreto, en su niñez siempre pudo contar con él, se lamentaba de no haberle hecho saber en su tiempo lo mucho que lo respetaba, si otras hubiesen sido las circunstancias de su vida, podría haberlo considerado un padre, tal y como consideraba a Naruto y Sakura como hermanos, y mientras más consideraba los pros y los contras de su decisión, se dio cuenta de que él no podía intervenir en el pasado, si su sola presencia había alterado tanto los hechos, no quería ni imaginar lo que sus acciones desencadenarían en su futuro, así fue que decidió guardar silencio, nadie sabría su verdadera identidad, era mejor pasar desapercibido, al menos hasta tener un mejor panorama.

* * *

Hinata siguió con su ronda acostumbrada, visitó sus pacientes y le dio una mano a Shizune-san con los nuevos heridos, y aunque parecía prestar atención a las enseñanzas de su maestra, no pudo dejar de pensar en Itachi, en sus cambiantes estados de ánimo y en la desolación que percibió en su semblante, sin duda lo que más le impresionó de él fueron sus expresivos ojos, nunca había visto unos ojos como aquellos, de un gris tan singular, que proyectaba destellos multicolores con el reflejo de la luz del sol, adoptando ligeros tonos azules, morados, verdes e incluso rosados, un autentico arcoíris.

- ¿Hinata me escuchas? – la llamó por tercera vez Shizune – ¡Hinata! – alzó un poco la voz, logrando que la muchacha recuperara la noción de sus actos – ¿puedes hacer la curación al paciente de allá? – señaló a un joven en la cama contigua, éste había sufrido una grave lesión en su brazo derecho, Hinata obedeció al acto, sintiéndose sumamente apenada por ignorar a Shizune – ¿sucedió algo con ese niño? – sin dejar su labor de lado, cuestionó a la Hyuuga – has estado muy pensativa desde que lo visitaste.

- Me… – suspiró – me preocupa un poco… – explicó calmada, Shizune se había convertido en una verdadera amiga – quedó muy impresionado cuando le conté lo que está pasando en el mundo ninja…

- ¿Entonces ya ha recuperado por completo la conciencia? – siguió el hilo de la charla sin descuidar la curación que hacía, alentando a Hinata a continuar, le causaba curiosidad lo que pudiera descubrir de él, secretamente había estado investigando su identidad, ni Iruka, ni ninguno de los profesores recordaba haberlo tenido como estudiante en la academia, los aldeanos tampoco lo recordaban, era como si literalmente hubiera aparecido de la nada, aunque había otra posibilidad, y esa era que se tratara de un espía, en dado caso, aún con el poco personal con que disponían, debían mantenerlo estrechamente vigilado.

- Si, su nombre es Itachi-kun – decía animada, feliz de poder compartir con alguien su alegría

- ¿Has dicho Itachi? – Shizune no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida, podría ser solo una coincidencia, pero le causo recelo que compartiera el mismo nombre que Uchiha Itachi, Hinata cabeceó afirmativamente a la pregunta – ¿te dijo algo más sobre él?, ¿su apellido o si tenía familia?

- No, lo cierto es que no pude preguntarle nada más, estaba muy fatigado y no quise agobiarlo… – Hinata respondió sinceramente a sus preguntas, sin sospechar las dudas de Shizune – aunque no creo que tenga familia, han pasado dos meses y nadie se ha presentado siquiera a preguntar por su estado de salud.

- En eso tienes razón – Shizune se quedó pensativa, considerando si debía informar o no a Tsunade-sama sobre ese asunto.

- Sabe, he estado pensando en preguntarle a Itachi-kun si quiere vivir conmigo, si realmente no tiene familia y con la destrucción de la aldea, dudo que tenga un lugar al cuál regresar… – expresó optimista, había estado considerando aquella opción por un tiempo, al darse cuenta que nadie más que ella lo visitaba.

- Creo que eso sería una idea excelente Hinata-chan – optó por no decirle nada a Tsunade, suficientes problemas tenía Godaime actualmente, para preocuparse por lo que tal vez era una paranoia de su parte, de igual forma, si el niño estaba al cuidado de Hinata, lo mantendría indirectamente vigilado.

Al día siguiente, Hinata regresó a hacer su ronda acostumbrada, visitando primeramente a Itachi, la enfermera de guardia le había dicho que a pesar de haber comido sus alimentos, no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra; en lo que todas las enfermeras del piso coincidían era sobre su deslumbrante atractivo físico, lamentándose de que fuera tan joven, Hinata tomó con buen humor sus comentarios, a decir verdad nunca reparo en el aspecto de Itachi, pero al verlo nuevamente dio crédito a los comentarios de las enfermeras, de alguna forma su rostro le resultó familiar.

- Hinata… – el hasta entonces meditabundo rostro de Itachi, se transfiguró en cuanto vio a Hinata entrar en la habitación, curvándose una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, que la muchacha correspondió con igual alegría.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Itachi-kun? – se sintió un tanto decepcionado cuando pronunció ese nombre, más debía acostumbrarse, a estas alturas sería imposible que pronunciara "Sasuke", con la dulzura y amor de antaño.

- Mucho mejor, gracias… – no dejó de verla como a su esposa, hablándole con la naturalidad de siempre.

- Me alegro – extrañamente, a ella tampoco se le dificultaba hablar con él, tal vez se debía a que era menor que ella y percibía un invisible lazo que inexplicablemente la ataba a él – Itachi-kun, hay algo que debo preguntarte – luego de corroborar que todas sus heridas estaban casi sanadas, acercó una silla y se sentó al lado de su cama – necesito saber si tienes algún familiar o alguien que se haga responsable de ti.

- No…, mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño… – y no mentía, pese a aparentar ser Itachi, su conciencia era la de Sasuke.

- Lo lamento… – hizo una pausa, tanteando el terreno antes de su próxima pregunta, el chico no se inmuto, así que prosiguió – supongo que no tienes un lugar al cuál regresar…

- En realidad no, aunque no hay problema, puedo apañármelas bien solo… – hablaba con tal decisión que Hinata no pudo menos que admirarse. Pero cuando Sasuke hablaba de apañárselas solo, se refería a volver a vivir en el territorio Uchiha, al estar fuera de los límites de la aldea, esperaba que quedara algo en pie de él.

- Pero aún eres muy joven, ¿cuántos años tienes, once o doce quizás? – rebatió ella, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo mucho que el pobre ya había sufrido.

- Tengo doce, los cumplí en octubre y me puedo valer perfectamente por mí mismo… – al menos Itachi tenía esos años, dudaba que creyera su verdadera edad.

- Ya veo…, yo solo pensaba que tal vez, si no tienes un lugar a dónde ir, podrías quedarte conmigo… – expresó nerviosa, el Uchiha la miró interesado, por supuesto que quería vivir con ella, el único problema era su familia, dudaba que los Hyuuga lo aceptaran tan fácil como ella, sobre todo su suegro.

- ¿A la mansión Hyuuga? – expresó notoriamente escéptico.

- En realidad, ahora estoy viviendo por mi cuenta en un pequeño apartamento, la mansión desapareció al igual que todos los edificios de la aldea – aquel comentario le dio una idea a Sasuke de la magnitud del desastre, tenía la certeza de que al salir del hospital se encontraría en lugar completamente distinto al Konoha que el conocía.

- De… de acuerdo… acepto siempre y cuando no sea una molestia para ti… – hubiese querido decir "si", "por supuesto ", que estaba muy emocionado, que nada lo haría más feliz, pero tampoco podía mostrarse demasiado ansioso, lo último que quería era espantarla, suficiente tenía con mantener a raya sus emociones para no saltarle encima como animal en celo, aunque Hinata no supiera su verdadero parentesco, estaba en el cuerpo de Itachi, su primogénito, no sabía si era una suerte o una maldición, no podía acercarse íntimamente a ella sin cometer incesto de por medio, aunque con su cuerpo real tampoco podría, principalmente porque al descubrirse su identidad, sería ejecutado sin miramiento alguno luego de los crímenes cometidos por su "yo" de ese tiempo, sin importar la forma en que lo viese, no tendría otro tipo de trato con ella que el de un amigo, o un hermano en el mejor de los casos, dada la diferencia de edades que aparentaban.

En los días siguientes, Hinata le llevó algunos libros para que pasara el rato, los cuales fueron casi imposibles conseguir, comida, ya que Itachi aborrecía la del hospital y algunas mudas de ropa limpia, luego de su turno de trabajo le dedicaba un par de horas al pequeño, con quien rápidamente se encariñó, aunque algo reservado, era realmente agradable y mucho más maduro para su edad que cualquier niño que ella hubiera conocido, no entendía por qué las enfermeras lo tildaban de antipático, si era realmente encantador, lo único que le preocupaba, era la renuencia que mostraba al hablar sobre temas familiares o personales, suponía que le era doloroso recordar, así que optó por no preguntarle más, de nada valía revivir el pasado, mucho menos si aquello le causaba daño.

Una semana después de haber recobrado el conocimiento, Sasuke, o mejor dicho Itachi, fue dado de alta, Hinata ya había hecho los preparativos para recibirlo en su hogar, ciertamente estaba emocionada, sería la primera vez que compartiría algo tan personal con alguien.

Antes de irse las enfermeras lo despidieron con exageradas muestras de afecto, no faltaron los efusivos abrazos y besos en las mejillas, por muy cortante que fuera su actitud, las jóvenes enfermeras lo encontraban irresistible, Hinata aguanto la risa al ver las claras señales de súplica que el chico le enviaba, acosado por las enajenadas féminas, y acudiendo en su ayuda terminó por rescatarlo, de buena gana las hubiera mandado a volar con un chidori, pero debía contenerse, además de que no sabía si aún era capaz de utilizar sus técnicas de combate.

Tal como lo pensó, Konoha distaba mucho de lo que él recordaba, los edificios, aunque ubicados en el orden anterior, lucían distintos, muchos estaban a medio terminar y de otros solo había cimientos.

- Al menos no hubo muertos – le comentó Hinata al adivinar sus pensamientos, el chico se admiró de que sin conocerlo leyera tan bien sus pensamientos.

El recorrido duró alrededor de diez minutos, Sasuke observó como la mayoría de los habitantes no eran más que civiles, por lo que Hinata le explicó, los jounin y chunin estaban repartidos en la defensa de las fronteras y la lucha en el campo de batalla, eso debía incluir a Sakura y a Naruto, de quienes hasta ahora no tenía noticias, no es que hubiera encontrado la ocasión propicia para preguntarle a Hinata sobre su paradero, se convenció de que su preocupación le resultaría sospechosa, eso le trajo otra inquietud en lo que no había reparado, siendo chunin activa, ¿por qué Hinata no se encontraba en el frente también?.

- Llegamos – anunció la Hyuuga sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Era un espacio mucho más pequeño de lo que imaginó, aún así Hinata se las había arreglado con los pocos muebles para darle un toque confortable, el departamento consistía en la sala, que también fungía como comedor y cocina, un pequeño baño, una habitación y un balconcito, en el que Hinata cultivaba algunas flores.

- Espero que no te moleste, pero compartiremos habitación – dijo de lo más calmada al mostrarle dicho lugar, Sasuke sintió como la presión arterial le bajaba con la noticia, él, a solas, durmiendo en la misma habitación, a escasos centímetros de distancia de la que una vez fue su mujer, no podía haber mayor tortura, comenzaba a arrepentirse de aceptar la oferta.

- Yo… prefiero dormir en la sala… – apuntó rápidamente, en un intento por zafarse de la embarazosa situación.

- De ninguna forma, eres mi invitado, además la habitación es espaciosa y cabemos muy bien los dos – dijo ella confiada, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, la temperatura del chico se incrementó de pronto, asaltándole un leve rubor al sentir el rose de las manos de ella, malditas hormonas pre-adolescentes de Itachi, había olvidado lo que era sentir ese tipo de nerviosismo, ¡¿qué pensaba?, él nunca había experimentado tal cosa, sin duda ese aspecto su hijo lo heredo de Hinata.

- No creo que sea una buena idea… – se apartó bruscamente, dándose la media vuelta para evitar que viera su sonrojo – soy yo quien te está causando molestias, así que me corresponde dormir en la sala.

- Itachi-kun, sabes que no representas ninguna molestia para mi… – lo abrazó por atrás, colgándose de su cuello, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del chico al sentir la cercanía, pero Hinata, que a estas alturas lo veía como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo, lo trataba con familiar afecto.

- De… de acuerdo… – rojo como un tomate, el chico deshizo afablemente el abrazo, dando gracias de que Hinata no era consciente de lo influenciable que podía llegar a ser cuando se trataba de ella.

- Bien, entonces prepararé la cena mientras tú te instalas – mas allá de las posesiones que ella le había facilitado, no tenía nada que le perteneciera, por la mañana, cuando Hinata se marchara, haría una rápida inspección en los territorios Uchiha, si su casa aún se encontraba en pie podría encontrar algo que pudiera servirles, tampoco podía abusar de la buena voluntad de Hinata, no ahora que no podía trabajar como ninja.

Tal como lo esperó, la cena estuvo deliciosa, sus hijos matarían por probar nuevamente la comida de su madre, al pensar en sus hijos no pudo evitar entristecerse, realmente disfrutaba la compañía de Hinata, pero la preocupación no dejaba de atormentarlo, solo kami sabía las dificultades que Itachi y Mizuho enfrentaban ahora, sobre todo Itachi, de cuya presencia no había rastro alguno. Al notar su repentino cambio de ánimo, Hinata intentó averiguar el por qué.

- ¿No te gustó la comida Itachi-kun? – el chico se alzó de pronto para verla – lo siento, traté de preparar lo mejor que pude con los ingredientes que tenía a la mano…

- Claro que me gusta, esta delicioso… – se apresuró a decir, no sabía si era la personalidad de Itachi la que se estaba mezclando con la de él o viceversa, pero notó cómo últimamente al estar junto a Hinata se ponía nervioso y algo torpe, o tal vez era esa sensación de que todo se trataba de un sueño que podría acabar en cualquier instante.

- Te notó algo distraído, ¿hay algo que te preocupe? – el Uchiha parpadeó sorprendido, luego negó suavemente con la cabeza y volvió a su estofado de vegetales, definitivamente debía tranquilizarse y actuar más relajado frente a Hinata, evitar que los estúpidos nervios lo traicionaran o terminaría haciendo algo por lo que terminara aborreciéndolo.

Hinata le sonrió confortable y después de unos instantes él pudo tranquilizarse, solo ella tenía ese efecto sobre él, brindarle confort aún en los momentos de mayor angustia, charlando con ella descubría que era la de siempre, tal vez un poco más tímida, pero su apacible carácter y natural sencillez seguían intactos, era agradable poder conversar con ella con confianza, Hinata se mostraba abierta en sus comentarios y como siempre Sasuke no pudo evitar compararla con su esposa, así fue encontrando algunas diferencias, cuando él conoció a Hinata, la joven de diecinueve años, ésta carecía por completo de autoestima, sin metas o deseos de vivir, pero la Hinata de dieciséis años con la que él charlaba estaba llena de sueños, pese a su timidez estaba dispuesta a enfrentar la vida con valentía y decisión, algo o alguien la había hecho cambiar, un punto inquietante, que sin saber el por qué lo molestaba.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en armonía, en un parpadeo llegó la hora decisiva, compartir la misma habitación que su amada _Hime_, a la que no podía acariciar, besar o hacerle el amor, deseó por tantos años una situación parecida, estar asolas con Hinata, a la luz de la luna, despojarla de cada prenda y recorrer con sus labios y manos cada centímetro de su nívea piel, y ahora que finalmente estaban asolas, bajo la luz de la luna, a una distancia casi nula, su cuerpo de infante y los indiferentes sentimientos de ella era un abismal impedimento para cumplir sus objetivos

Esa noche no pudo dormir, el futon de Hinata estaba a un lado del suyo, bastaba rodar un poco para encontrarse más cerca de lo que podía tolerar, se tapó hasta la cabeza con el cobertor, esperando crear una barrera protectora, los minutos transcurrieron lentamente hasta volverse horas, pasaba de la media noche cuando Sasuke pudo ganarle la batalla al insomnio, sus cansados parpados comenzaban a cerrarse inducidos por el cansancio y el sueño, estaba a punto de sucumbir ante Morfeo cuando Hinata hizo lo que tanto temió, de la nada comenzó a moverse inquieta en el futon, Sasuke contuvo la respiración, esperando que ella se calmara, la situación solo empeoró, la chica murmuraba entre sueños, Sasuke se irguió un poco en su puesto, mirándola detenidamente, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que decía.

Gracias a la claridad que los argentinos rayos de la luna llena, que se filtraban por los cristales de la ventana, pudo distinguir a la perfección rostro de Hinata, la aflicción en su rostro lo inquietó, Hinata comenzaba a retorcerse cada vez más, como si lo que sea que estuviera soñando le doliera mucho.

- No por favor… – balbuceaba ahora entre sollozos – no lo lastimes… – Sasuke intentó despertarla, pero ella no reaccionaba – no te lo lleves… espera… ¡Naruto-kun! – gritó sobresaltada, dejando a Sasuke pasmado en su sitio – ¡Naruto-kun no! – finalmente se despertó, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y frío sudor perlaba su frente, había tenido la peor pesadilla de todas, Naruto era capturado y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

- ¿Hinata? – recuperado de la impresión, Sasuke se atrevió a tocar su brazo. La aludida lo miró aún con lagrimas en los ojos, sin reincorporarse del todo – tranquila, fue una pesadilla – trato de reconfortarla, Hinata parpadeó un par de veces, recobrando un par de minutos después el control de sus actos.

- Lo siento yo… – murmuró apenada al notar la clara preocupación de Itachi.

- Descuida… – forzó una sonrisa, lo cierto es que contenía el gran enojo que le causaba que estuviera tan angustiada por Naruto – ¿qué estabas soñabas?, gritaste el nombre de Naruto – las mejillas de Hinata se prendieron de presto – dicen que compartir con alguien tus pesadillas evita que estas se hagan realidad – añadió para darle confianza y Hinata asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Ve-veras… es que él… – nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de su cobertor – Na-Naruto-kun es alguien muy importante para mí… – confesó en un hilito de voz, la sangre de Sasuke hervía de impotencia por no poder reclamarle al respecto.

- ¿En serio? – moduló tanto como le fue posible el alterado tono de su voz, tuvo éxito, ya que Hinata no lo advirtió – ¿Naruto es tú novio o algo así? – la miró con ojos entrecerrados, planeando una y mil forma de asesinar al rubio en caso de obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

- No… mi relación con él es un poco distinta… – Sasuke no se sintió del todo conforme con la respuesta – yo lo amo, pero no sé si él siente lo mismo por mí… – confesó apenada, y a cada una de sus palabras, el chico sentía como un pesado nudo se asentaba en su estomago.

- ¿Le has dicho tus sentimientos? – prosiguió, necesitaba saber qué clase de relación había entre ellos, solo esperaba que esa no fuera otra de las cosas que su irrupción en ese tiempo hubiera cambiado.

- Hace dos meses, durante la invasión de Konoha yo hice algo realmente estúpido – confesó, sin sospechar el daño que le provocaba al chico. Dada la natural confianza que Itachi le despertaba le contó cómo Naruto estuvo a punto de ser capturado y de que a pesar de ser una completa locura, ella se planto en el medio de la pelea, para evitarlo – creyendo que iba a morir yo le confesé mis sentimientos… – terminó ella completamente apenada, pero feliz de poder compartirlo con alguien.

- ¿Él…? ¿él aceptó tus sentimientos? – arrastró cada palabra, sintiendo crecer la impotencia al posiblemente haberla perdido para siempre.

- Aún no me ha respondido – la voz de ella se tornó un poco triste, al contrario de Sasuke, que sintió revivir – Naruto-kun tiene muchos problemas ahora, me pidió que aguardara su respuesta hasta su regreso, entonces podremos aclarar nuestra situación…

- Hmph… – una nube negra se apoderó del alma de Sasuke, más que nunca estuvo tentado a confesarle la verdad, contarle sobre su futuro juntos, de sus hijos, los que desaparecerían si ella y Naruto…, pensarlo le hacía doler el estomago, se mordió la lengua, quien le aseguraba que le creería y que en todo caso no terminaría por empeorarlo todo.

Una vez más se calló, eso no significaba que se diera por vencido, haría cuánto estuviera en sus manos por mantener a Naruto alejado de ella, lo único que debía hacer ahora era concentrarse en Sasuke, debía encontrarlo y si era necesario obligarlo por la fuerza a entrar en razón, aunque pequeña, tal vez todavía existía alguna posibilidad de arreglar el desastre que él mismo ocasionó.

Sin decir nada más, ambos volvieron a acostarse, la chica se sentía aliviada por contar con Itachi, estando a su lado se sintió más segura y al menos por lo que restó de esa noche, pudo dormir tranquilamente, no así Sasuke ya no concilió el sueño, ideando la mejor forma de reunir al idiota de su "yo" presente, con la hermosa joven que dormitaba a su lado, aún si eso significaba renunciar nuevamente a ella, todo sería por el bien de un prospero futuro.

Continuará….

* * *

NOTA DE SALEM:

Hoy no tengo mucho qué decir, así que no digo nada XD, gracias a _**Yukime Hiwatari, okashira janet, Night Kiryuu Yuuki, yusha, flordezereso, vampirville, tenoh alexs, hinatta123, nellycullen, sasuhina lore, Hinata-Hyuga-048, **_por sus comentarios n-n, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos estamos leyendo ja né =D


	12. Un revés inesperado

Capitulo 12: _**Un revés inesperado**_

La conversación con Hinata le daba vueltas en la cabeza, se sentía perdido en un intrincado laberinto de variables, sabía que la única forma de remediar su actual dilema era obligar a su "yo" de ese tiempo a entrar en razón, mostrarle los estragos que sus negligentes actos estaban causando en aquel mundo, realmente era fácil trazar planes, lo difícil sería llevarlos a la práctica, ¿cómo alejarlo de la oscuridad?, ¿cómo mostrarle la luz que a él lo salvo?, ¿cómo convencerlo de hacer lo correcto?, y más que eso ¿cómo enmendar el mal ya hecho?, por otro lado había un problema mayor que hasta entonces consideró seriamente, el factor que alteraba la ecuación y que podría darle un giro aún mayor a su historia, y ese factor era Naruto.

Se había confiado en que Naruto le sería por siempre fiel a Sakura, un grave error, fuera lo que hubiese pasado entre ellos, se había abierto la posibilidad de que éste correspondiera los sentimientos de Hinata, si eso sucedía podía echar por borda cualquier posibilidad de un final feliz para él, y en todo caso sería su amigo quien disfrutara los frutos de un amor que a él le costó tanto alcanzar. Pensando largamente en ello, la noche transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apenas si pudo dormir una o dos horas, lidiando con los demonios de la próxima batalla que estaba por enfrentar.

A diferencia suya, Hinata durmió tan bien, que se quedó plácidamente dormida hasta pasada la hora de entrada a su servicio en el Hospital, el saber que tenía alguien a su lado y compartir con él sus miedos e inquietudes, logró darle la paz que durante los últimos dos meses no pudo alcanzar, Itachi había aparecido en un momento clave de su vida, justo cuando las dudas y sus peores temores la carcomían por dentro, extrañamente su sola presencia la relajaba, despertando un amor casi maternal en ella.

Al consultar su reloj se levantó sobresaltada, a un lado encontró el futon vacío de Itachi, quien gracias a la falta de sueño había madrugado, corrió al cuarto de baño y se dio una rápida ducha de agua helada, se vistió apresurada con su uniforme chinin y finalmente se acicaló el cabello, que le escurría por la espalda, mojando un poco su chaleco verde olivo.

- Lo siento, se me hizo tarde y no podré preparar… – no pudo terminar la frase; cuando apareció en el comedor se llevó una grata sorpresa al descubrir otra de las cualidades de su nuevo compañero.

- Espero que te guste el omelet… – el chico depositó sobre la mesa uno de los dos platos que llevaba en las manos, en el puesto que Hinata ocupara la noche anterior.

- ¿Tú lo preparaste? – admirada por el buen aspecto de la comida, Hinata no dudó en tomar los cubiertos para probar lo que tan amablemente Itachi se había esforzado en preparar.

- No es tan bueno como lo que tú haces – luego de servirle una humeante taza de té, tomó su respectivo lugar, quedando frente a frente con ella.

- Muchas gracias… – le sonrió dulcemente, el chico la imitó y comenzó a degustar su desayuno. Hubo algo que llamó la atención de Hinata, al distinguir como el liquido de la taza de Itachi no era otra cosa que café – ¿no eres muy joven para tomar café? – el chico se alzó despreocupado de hombros.

- Sin café no puedo comenzar mi día – explicó breve – ¿por qué no bebes tu té? – apropósito desvió el tema de conversación, no quería entrar en detalles, hablar del café, le llevaría a hablar sobre la terrible noche que pesaba sobre él y de eso a los motivos de su insomnio, no, definitivamente prefería evadir el tema.

- Está delicioso, el té verde es mi favorito – se mostró animada, no solo le había hecho un rico desayuno, sino que se tomó la amabilidad de prepararle una deliciosa taza de té, con gestos como esos Itachi subió mucho en la estimación de Hinata, ahora estaba completamente segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta al haberle pedido ir a vivir con ella.

- Lo supuse – una sonrisa autosuficiente se dibujo en sus labios, la conocía mejor que nadie, lo que le gustaba y no le gustaba, sus miedos, sus fantasías y anhelos, había conocido hasta el más oscuro secreto de su alma y había explorado hasta el rincón más intimo de su cuerpo, gozado sus alegrías y sufrido sus tristezas, sabía tanto de ella y ella desconocía tanto de él, añoraba poder tocarla, poseer su corazón, volver a ser el pilar de su vida, protegerla de todo mal y recibir su gratitud con tan solo una de sus sonrisas, una caricia o un beso, eso le bastaba y planeaba hacer cuanto estuviera en sus manos para asegurarse de que así fuera en un futuro, aún si para ello tuviera que romper el tabú del tiempo y hacerle ver el hombre que se ocultaba tras esa fachada de infante.

- Itachi-kun, regresaré antes de la puesta de sol, si quieres salir, solo trata de volver a casa antes del atardecer ¿de acuerdo? – nuevamente fue traído de regreso a su realidad con unas cuantas palabras de ella, su amada princesa. Asintió maquinalmente con la cabeza, mientras le regalaba una espontanea sonrisa, la sonrisa que perdió el día de su muerte y le fue devuelta sin proponérselo, la que únicamente a ella le pertenecía.

Salió al balcón a despedirla, viéndola marchar hasta que se perdió al final de la calle, le era tan difícil verla alejarse, por más que se había repetido que eso no pasaría, ya no más, la incertidumbre de perderla acechaba sus pensamientos.

- Bien, manos a la obra – suspiró profundamente, otra de las tareas que tenía en mente, era visitar los territorios Uchiha, no podía postergarlo, debía aprovechar la ausencia de Hinata para resolver los asuntos que consideraba prioritarios.

Luego de prepararse un almuerzo ligero, lavar los trastos del desayuno, y dejar todo en orden, salió del departamento, tomando de una mesita la copia de la llave que Hinata le había facilitado. Al encontrarse expuesto en la calle, sintió enfrentarse a un nuevo desafío, como si empezara desde cero. Otra de las cosas que debía verificar era su condición física, necesitaba saber qué tan capaz era de poder realizar las técnicas que durante años le costó perfeccionar, o si mínimamente tenía algún control sobre su chakra.

Trazando mentalmente su plan de entrenamiento, caminó despreocupado por las calles principales, no le pasó desapercibido como algunos de los comercios habían reiniciado operaciones luego de la catástrofe, tampoco pasó por alto la forma en que algunos aldeanos se le quedaban viendo, era un extraño y su físico no le ayudaba, así que deliberadamente ignoró esas miradas curiosas, no lejos de ahí se encontraba otro par de chicos, a quienes conocía y hubiese preferido evitar.

- Que cruel eres Konohamaru-kun… – chilló Moegi ante la total descortesía de su compañero de equipo, luego de que ésta sufriera un pequeño accidente y terminara completamente empapada al practicar caminar sobre el agua con el Suimen Hokou no Gyou.

- No digas tonterías Moegi, eres una ninja, actúa como tal y aprende de tus errores… – esperaba una réplica de la chiquilla, pero ésta se quedó callada – ¿Moegi? – al sentirse ignorado, se dio la media vuelta, su compañera se quedó rezagada un par de metros atrás, observando atentamente algo; al seguir el trayecto de su visión, se encontró con un chico de su edad, de menuda figura y alborotados cabellos negros – ¡oye tú! – se adelantó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de distancia – nunca antes te había visto en la aldea, identifícate – con la desconfianza que le merecía la actual guerra que disputaban, no dudó en interrogarlo, bien podría tratarse de un espía enemigo.

- ¿Hmph…? – intuyendo que se dirigían a él, Sasuke volvió la mirada por encima del hombro, inmediatamente se reprochó de haberlo hecho, por el amor de kami-sama, ¿porqué de entre todos sus conocidos tuvo que toparse con ese par de tontos?

- ¡Espera! – ni siquiera respondió, siguió su camino, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, que discutir con un púberto – ¡he dicho que te detengas! – se plantó frente a él dispuesto a darle su merecido, Sasuke se desvaneció de pronto, quedando en un santiamén tras él, sus reflejos no eran tan malos, al menos ese fastidioso encuentro le serviría para medir el alcance de sus habilidades – pero qué demo… – cuando Konohamaru reaccionó, ya lo tenía tras él, se volvió rápidamente tratando de asestarle un puñetazo, en un movimiento Sasuke lo detuvo, atrapando fácilmente su puño con la mano.

- Te falta mucho entrenamiento pequeño… – sonrió de forma arrogante, sabía que era tonto vanagloriarse por detener el ataque de un novato dada su experiencia en batalla, pero extrañamente se sintió orgulloso de Itachi, si no tuviera la condición física adecuada, dudaba que pudiera siquiera haber sobrevivido a la terrible técnica que en primer lugar lo mandó al pasado.

- ¡¿Pequeño?, ¡estúpido!, ¡¿a quién llamas pequeño si tenemos la misma estatura? – de un salto se apartó, completamente exasperado, ¿quién se creía "ese" para ridiculizarlo a él?, el discípulo número uno del gran Naruto y futuro Hokage de la aldea escondida de la Hoja.

- ¡Basta Konohamaru-kun! – antes de que se lanzara nuevamente en picada, Moegi lo retuvo, abrazándolo por la espalda para inmovilizarlo.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡he dicho que me sueltes! – por más que protestó, Moegi no se hizo a un lado, sosteniéndolo incluso con mayor fuerza, era como tratar de domar a un caballo salvaje.

- Je, eres igual de ruidoso que ese idiota, ahora entiendo por qué te tomó como alumno… – Konohamaru se detuvo de pronto, desconfiado de sus últimas palabras – como sea, no tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes… – Sasuke volvió a darles la espalda.

- ¡Hey! ¡espe…! – y antes de que Konohamaru dijera nada, Sasuke se disolvió en un torbellino de hojas, dejando estupefactos al par de pequeños.

- Desapareció –alcanzó a balbucear Moegi, deslumbrada con la presencia del chico, por kami-sama, nunca antes había visto a alguien tan atractivo, bueno, tal vez si, a su joven edad aún recordaba a Sasuke Uchiha-san, el chico que dio de qué hablar incluso entre las niñas de su curso en la Academia Ninja, pero Sasuke ahora era un enemigo y lo suyo fue una atracción pasajera, en cambio el chico que acababa de conocer estaba a su alcance, de inmediato se daría a la tarea de investigar su nombre, edad, domicilio, en fin, cualquier cosa que pudiera averiguar del que ya consideraba su primer amor de juventud.

* * *

Sin dar importancia a aquel incidente, Sasuke prosiguió su camino, unos quince minutos después divisó la entrada el territorio Uchiha, sintió una mezcla de sentimientos al ver que la mayor parte de éste seguía intacto.

Tal como lo pensó, el distrito Uchiha era lo único salvo en todo Konoha, odiaba admitirlo, pero debía agradecer después de todo a Danzou y los consejeros el exilio. Caminó con paso lento hasta su casa, no pasando por alto el deterioro de los edificios, en su tiempo, para esas fechas él ya había regresado a Konoha y parcialmente en sus ratos libres ––comenzando por su casa–– se dio a la tarea de restaurar algunos edificios.

Paso a paso, se adentró en un tiempo paralelo hacía muchos años atrás, cuando tomó la decisión de traicionar a su aldea y amigos, apenas recordaba lo que sintió esa noche, por supuesto estaba nervioso, no era nada fácil dejar todo atrás, increíblemente era la primera vez que se preguntaba ¿Qué habría pasado de haberse quedado en la aldea?, si Hinata y él podrían haber coincidido, si su amistad hubiese prosperado o por el contrario, estaría envuelto en una relación con Sakura, quien para cuando dejo Konoha, ya había ganado un puesto en su corazón.

Al entrar en la mansión Uchiha su realidad se transformó de nuevo, sentía como si de un momento a otro sus hijos y Yoko, su joven ama de llaves, saldrían a su encuentro, no encontró más que polvo y telarañas, al recorrer los diferentes pasillos apreció que pese a ser el mismo edificio, éste era totalmente diferente al hogar que dejó.

Llegó a la habitación que antiguamente le perteneciera, de una cómoda sacó algunas de sus prendas de la niñez, Itachi y él eran de la misma talla así que no tendría ningún problema en utilizarlas, escogió todas aquellas que no tenían el símbolo Uchiha impreso, no quería levantar sospechas en Hinata. Antes de salir y dirigirse a otra de las habitaciones, en una mochila guardó todo lo que consideró podría servirle, aparte de la ropa sustrajo el dinero que tenía ahorrado bajo uno de los tatamis, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a otra ala de la gran casa, ésta vez se adentró en su recamara, la que compartió con Hinata y que alguna vez fue de sus padres.

Al fondo del armario encontró una cajita que perteneció a su madre, en ella su madre guardó algunos de sus tesoros más preciados, entre ellos una hermosa peineta de plata y piedras preciosas dada por su padre y que posteriormente él obsequio a Hinata, no lo dudó y guardó la preciosa caja de madera labrada en su mochila.

Revisando que no le faltara nada, decidió explorar el resto de la casa, llegó al patio trasero y se dio cuenta como la maleza lo invadió por completo, ya sabía lo que haría el resto del día, se dedicaría a acondicionar el patio hasta volverlo lo suficientemente funcional como para convertirlo en su campo privado de entrenamiento, estaba hecho un desastre, pero confiaba en que si trabajaba lo suficientemente duro, a más tardar esa tarde lo tendría listo.

Tal como se lo propuso logró dejar el patio en condiciones más aceptables, exhausto por el arduo día de trabajo, como lo prometió regresó al departamento antes de la puesta de sol, en su recorrido tuvo un pequeño incidente, repentinamente sintió un mareo que nubló su visión por un par de segundos, no dio mucha importancia ya que esto le paso pronto, sin embargo el mareo perduró, debía ser algún efecto secundario de su viaje en el tiempo ó tal vez el cansancio acumulado, su cuerpo no se encontraba en la mejor condición física.

El molesto malestar persistió hasta llegar al edificio de departamentos, al subir las escaleras una especie de vértigo comenzó a dominarlo, sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar la desagradable sensación, tambaleante ingresó en su vivienda, a los demás síntomas se aunó un agudo dolor de cabeza, no alcanzó a cerrar la puerta tras él cuando la ceguera nubló su visión otra vez, caminó un par de pasos y finalmente de un segundo a otro perdió el control sobre sí mismo, desplomándose sobre el piso.

Aunque todo estaba oscuro no perdió la conciencia, sentía su cuerpo liviano, prácticamente como si estuviera flotando, a lo lejos escuchó voces que guiaron su camino, se dirigió hacia ellas y a medida que se acercaba tomaban mayor fuerza, paulatinamente las palabras se entretejieron hasta cobrar sentido y fue capaz de hilar las frases.

- Por favor Sasuke-kun, abre los ojos – murmuraba angustiada la voz femenina – te necesito a mi lado – balbuceó entre sollozos, quiso abrir los ojos para averiguar de quién se trataba; por alguna razón le fue imposible, no pudo moverse, aún así pudo advertir lo que pasaba a su alrededor, una mano tomaba la suya, seguramente la de esa mujer que le hablaba tan angustiada, no pudo reparar mucho en los detalles, ya que alguien no tardó en unírsele.

- Tranquila Sakura-chan, Sasuke es fuerte, despertará tarde o temprano… – intentó darle ánimos, ésta vez Sasuke reconoció de inmediato a los involucrados en aquella conversación, Sakura y Naruto, pero eso era imposible, estaban hablando como si él estuviera presentes, como si Sasuke estuviera presente.

- ¡¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme si hace más de dos meses que permanece en coma…? – rebatió molesta.

Comprendía que estuviera preocupada por él, pero su reacción le pareció exagerada, un momento, ¿acababa de mencionar que tenía dos meses en coma?, según las palabras de Hinata ese era el tiempo que tenía viviendo en la Konoha del pasado, la verdad lo golpeo de pronto, ¿sería posible que después de todo hubiese vuelto a su tiempo?

- Me siento tan impotente, he salvado a tantas personas y no puedo hacer nada para salvarlo a él, ¿qué será de mí Naruto? – prosiguió Sakura.

- Yo también me siento así Sakura-chan, estábamos hablando y simplemente él se desvaneció sin motivo… – entre más escuchaba la conversación más confundido se sentía, su cuerpo debió haber sido encontrado en el campo donde se llevó a cabo la batalla entre Madara y él, qué más explicación querían, por otro lado la actitud de Sakura lo desconcertaba, su preocupación estaba rayando en lo absurdo, lo trataba como si fueran pareja o algo por el estilo. No pudo llegar más lejos en sus suposiciones, alguien llamó a la puerta y Naruto paró la conversación, dejado a Sasuke expectante y ansioso por saber más.

- Naruto estoy lista para irnos… – esa tercera voz sin duda descolocó a Sasuke, era Hinata, no tenía la menor duda de ello, ¿qué rayos pasaba?, Hinata estaba muerta en su futuro – Sakura ¿estás segura de que no quieres regresar a casa con nosotros?, necesitas descansar.

- No, está bien, solo me quedaré un rato más – Sakura se escuchó complaciente, Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que oía, Hinata pensaba dejarlo, y lo que era peor para irse nada menos que con Naruto, el simple hecho de que su esposa estuviera con vida ya era algo de lo cual desconfiar, hizo un nuevo intento por abrir los ojos, luchó con todas sus fuerzas y por primera vez su esfuerzo dio fruto.

- ¡Sakura! – apunto Hinata excitada, la aludida volvió al acto la cabeza, Sasuke había abierto los ojos.

- Hi… Hinata… – intentó pronunciar el Uchiha, le basto un instante para reconocerla, era realmente su esposa, aquella que murió aquella noche de diciembre en sus brazos, tan rápido como despertó se desvaneció de nuevo, no pasaron más de cinco segundos antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

- ¡Sasuke! – escuchó claramente la angustiada voz de Sakura llamándolo – ¡Sasuke no!, ¡despierta!, ¡mi amor despierta! – el sonido de su voz se fue alejando hasta quedar en la distancia y finalmente desaparecer, el silencio no duró mucho, una nueva voz remplazó a la anterior, llamándolo ahora por el nombre de su hijo – ¡Itachi-kun! – abrió lentamente los ojos, esta vez no tuvo que hacer mayor esfuerzo para lograrlo, el rostro iluminado de Hinata fue lo primero que vio, su semblante era de genuina preocupación.

- Hime… – balbuceó sin salir por completo del letargo, llevó una mano al rostro de Hinata y lo acarició cuidadoso, la boca de Hinata tembló por la emoción y sin poder contenerse, abrazó efusivamente al muchacho, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Me asusté tanto… – balbuceó sollozante – creí que te habías ido de nuevo…

- Yo no me iré, nunca me apartaré de tú lado Hime – se reincorporó definitivamente y correspondió el abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Hinata, tratando de brindarle consuelo y encontrarlo también, quería convencerse de que todo lo ocurrido minutos atrás no era más que un vívido sueño, una pesadilla, en el fondo era consciente de que no era así, aquel extraño suceso no era más que el futuro que aguardaba por él si es que regresaba, el pasado resultó más afectado de lo que pudo calcular, Hinata no sería su esposa, Sakura en cambio… – "¡_maldición_!" – se tragó la frustración, luego de lo que presenció no tenía opción, revertiría lo que vio sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar, de ninguna forma permitiría a Naruto quedarse con ella.

Calmados los ánimos, Hinata se esforzó en preparar una deliciosa cena, quería consentir a Itachi, no era para menos con el tremendo susto que se llevó al llegar a casa y verlo tirado en el piso, le tomó más de diez minutos hacerlo volver en sí, se paralizó de miedo al pensar que podría haber recaído, entrado en coma nuevamente, daba gracias a los cielos por poder verlo tan animado luego de aquel trago amargo.

Sasuke no quiso tocar el tema de su desmayo, eso no significaba que no lo pensara detenidamente, Itachi era una de las constantes en sus pensamientos, siempre confió en que si su alma estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de Itachi, por ende la de él estaría en el suyo, no fue así, podría ser que por cambiar los hechos Itachi no existiera más en su futuro, ¿y Mizuho?

Actuó normalmente frente a Hinata, sin hacerla partícipe de sus temores, las horas restantes de aquel día transcurrieron lentamente para Sasuke, pasaba de la media noche y aún no podía conciliar el sueño, el insomnio se volvería una constante en su estadía. Sentado sobre el futon, observaba fijamente desde su puesto a Hinata, ésta dormía tan profundamente que difícilmente se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- "_Es una locura, Hime, te tengo tan cerca y no puedo..._" – cerró su mano antes de tocar su rostro, ese fue un castigo mucho peor que el de haberla perdido, la tenía a su lado como tanto lo deseó, pero a la vez los separaba una gran distancia, por mucho que la amara, ella de ninguna forma correspondería sus sentimientos, no en ese cuerpo de infante, si tan sólo el baka de su "yo" pasado fuera otro, se revolvió el cabello con frustración, cierto, era él, pero el muy imbécil lo había echado todo a perder al unirse a Madara.

- ¿Itachi-kun? – su dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estuvo tan concentrado que no se percató en qué momento ella había despertado y se le había quedado viendo fijamente – ¿te encuentras bien? – cuestionó con particular preocupación – ¿no puedes dormir? – insistió al no obtener una respuesta, el chico se recostó y se dio la vuelta, dándole intencionalmente la espalda; por supuesto que no podía dormir, no teniéndola tan cerca.

- N-no es nada, fue un mal sueño, eso es todo... – balbuceó al fin, apretando los puños y sintiendo sus mejillas arder cuando ella le paso los brazos por el torso, apegándose a él.

**-** Tranquilo, si quieres podemos dormir abrazados... – murmuró sin malicia, brindándole un protector abrazo, sin imaginar la enorme tortura a la que lo sometía con el simple rose de su piel, "atrapado", no encontraba otra forma de describir su sentir, si Hinata supiera todas las cosa que pasan por su cabeza en ese momento, dudaba que lo abrazara tan despreocupada.

- ¡N-no…! – se apartó bruscamente – yo… yo estoy bien… – amenizó al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de ella – buenas noches… – se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza.

Hinata no preguntó nada al respecto, acostumbrada a sus constantes cambios de actitud, una dulce sonrisa asomó a sus labios, se había encariñado mucho con él, estaba pensando seriamente en no regresar a la mansión, quedarse así, viviendo al lado de Itachi-kun, a quien ya consideraba un pequeño hermano, fue extraña la conexión que sintió hacia él, un lazo más fuerte incluso que el que tenía con su hermana de sangre, llevaba una relación cordial con Hanabi, pero ésta nunca le permitió acercarse de la forma que Itachi.

No tardó en quedarse dormido, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó Hinata, mañana le aguardaba un pesado día en el Hospital, decidió hacer lo mismo y se acomodó nuevamente en el futón, conciliando el sueño sin hacer esfuerzo.

Pero Sasuke estaba lejos de poder dormir, aún se sentía agitado por el inesperado acercamiento, hasta ahora hizo todo lo posible por permanecer lejos de ella, no quería que sus emociones se salieran de control y terminara por sucumbir a sus deseos.

Pasó horas divagando, ideando la mejor solución a su actual problema, todo sería más fácil si pudiera trasmitirle sus recuerdos…, de pronto una iluminadora idea acudió a su mente, era algo descabellada, pero nada perdía con intentarlo, a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Practicó varios minutos hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente seguro, el cuerpo de Itachi podría ser diferente, pero en sí, el mecanismo era el mismo al suyo, no tenía idea de por qué no lo había intentado hasta ahora, dio por hecho el fracaso sin siquiera intentarlo.

Con el sigilo propio del shinobi que era o que alguna vez fue, se acercó cauteloso hasta quedar frente a frente a Hinata, cerró por un momento los ojos y se concentró.

Con la mayor de las sutilezas, despertó a Hinata, acariciando a penas su mejilla, adormilada, la joven entreabrió los ojos y justo en ese momento él actuó, con el dojutsu preparado, fijó directamente sus ojos en los de ella, sin saberlo, Hinata quedó presa en la ilusión del Uchiha, convencido de que ella necesitaba saber la verdad, aún si tuviera que actuar indirectamente al respecto.

Para la Hyuuga no fue más que un sueño, de pronto se encontró vagando en las calles de Konoha, aunque extrañamente segura de su cometido, teniendo una fuerte determinación sobre algo, buscar a Naruto-kun y confesarle sus sentimientos como si fuera la primera vez, no tardó en encontrarlo, se hallaba en su lugar favorito, Ichiraku ramen, se sentía sumamente nerviosa, podía sentir sus piernas temblar y su corazón latir acelerado, no así se dio algunas palabras de aliento y finalmente ingresó en el puesto.

Naruto no se encontraba solo, a su lado estaba Sakura, entonces supo que su plan se había arruinado, no así intercambió saludos tan calmadamente como pudo, un mal presentimiento asaltó repentinamente en su interior al tratar al rubio, Naruto se veía sumamente feliz y más animado que de costumbre, el inexplicable dolor en su pecho aumentó y de pronto él profirió una impactante frase que le calaría en lo más hondo del alma «_Sakura-chan aceptó ser mi esposa_»

Fue imposible describir el terrible dolor que le causó oír esas palabras de la persona que más amaba en el mundo y sin embargo tuvo la suficiente fortaleza para no desmoronarse frente a él, forzándose a mostrar una sonrisa que se negaba a salir, expresando una felicidad que no sentía. Tan rápido como pudo se alejó de ahí, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo trató de escapar, de pretender que no había escuchado, pero todo era tan real como el creciente dolor en su pecho, gradualmente dejó de ser el dolor emocional, convirtiéndose en una punzada latente.

El aire se fue esfumando de sus pulmones, no tardaría en perder la conciencia, lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse, fue la profundidad de unos penetrantes ojos negros, alguien la sostuvo evitando que cayera al piso, tal vez era el ángel de la muerte, quien por algún oscuro motivo se alegraba de recibir.

En el tiempo real fue un minuto, no así Sasuke vivió junto a ella cada momento de lo que parecieron horas, tratando de ser lo más fiel posible a lo que alguna vez le relató su esposa, cuando la herida había sanado y estuvo lista para hablarle al respecto, su corazón fue oprimido al ver sus lágrimas, pero estaba convencido de que el sufrimiento era necesario, ella debía revivir esos tristes momentos si deseaba tenerla a su lado en el futuro.

Hinata despertó sobresaltada, se llevó una mano al rostro y sintió las gotas de agua salada que aún se deslizaban por sus mejillas, en cuanto vio a Itachi se abrazó fuertemente a él, buscando el consuelo que necesitaba, el chico la abrazó protector y ella lloró largamente, había sido un sueño, una pesadilla, pero el sentimiento de realidad era tan intenso que le costó mucho controlarse, sobre todo al reproducirse una y otra vez la misma frase en sus pensamientos «_Sakura-chan aceptó ser mi esposa_», ¿por qué le afectaba tanto?, la respuesta no tardó en presentarse, luego de su suicida confesión y su posterior charla confiaba ciegamente en que él le correspondería, esa frase solo representaba su realidad, pero a la vez el gran temor que su corazón albergó durante años, el amor de Naruto a Sakura, era increíble como un simple sueño podía tener tanta influencia sobre ella.

Sasuke se sintió culpable de su sufrimiento, sin importar lo mucho que le doliera verla, estaba convencido de que era lo mejor, lo que no tenía claro era si era lo mejor para ella o para él.

Continuará…

* * *

**(**_**Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias**_** -o-)**

NOTA DE SALEM:

Ok, traté de darme prisa en actualizar pero fue lo más que pude hacer n-nU (_me dediqué a escribir un oneshot, es increíble que haya publicado el capítulo y el shot en la misma semana_ XD), aunque ya tengo la idea, no sé cuánto me tome en hacer el siguiente capítulo, ojalá que éste les haya gustado y pues nos estamos leyendo, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, ja né.

**Hinata Uchiha: **Muchas gracias =D, si, Sasuke es todo un poema con sus emociones y creo que se pondrá peor cuando aparezca Naruto XD, descuida, ya no pienso matar a Hinata, no por lo pronto XP, y pss Itachi ahorita es una incógnita que espero resolver más delante n-n.

**Nathalie.S: **Primero que nada gracias, y pues el planteamiento original que me hice fue que fuera el mismo Itachi quien ocupara su cuerpo, luego que Sasuke fuera el que regresara al pasado, pero como ninguna de las dos me convencía, pss los mezclé y chas, el resultado fue mucho mejor (_al menos para mí _XD), y del NaruHina como buena fan que soy de esa pareja también, habrá un poco para darle intriga a la trama jeje

**Night Kiryuu Yuuki: **Sasuke encontrará la forma de presentarse tan sepxi como siempre XD, pero dudo que Itachi vuelva, al menos por un tiempo jaja, me encantaría escuchar tus teorías respecto a mis planes, es interesante para mí saber que tan predecible soy XD, por lo demás nos estamos leyendo, saludos =D

**yusha: **Me encantaría haberte visto XD, y pss Sasuke está que no lo calienta ni el sol luego de la confesión de Hina, aunque no por eso va se dará por vencido o-ó, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, aunque igual y ya vamos a mediados del mes n-nU, espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien y que tengas un prospero año nuevo también =D

**taty: **Muchas gracias n-n

**sasuhina lore: **Sip, creo que muchos de mis lectores también lo creyeron, pero iwal Hina ésta vez no morirá, o al menos Sasuke tiene más tiempo para evitar que lo haga XD

**flordezereso: **¡¿Qué hay flor?, sip, cada vez me dilato más en actualizar, pero es que se me junta todo jaja, creo que parte de tus dudas se resolvieron en éste capítulo, pero si tienes más con gusto las aclaro =D, lo de Naruto creo que lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo, ya que finalmente el rubio hará acto de aparición jeje,

**kyoko: **Lo del encuentro de Sasukes, si es que se dá, será algunos capítulos más adelante, por lo pronto me concentraré en la relación de éste Sasuke con Hina, y también te deseo lo mejor para éste año =D

**okashira janet: **jaja, sip, aún falta ver cómo se las ingeniará el Sasuke del futuro para hacer que el otro se fije en Hina, o en su defecto éste termine cometiendo incesto en el intento XD, porque a como se ve su situación actual, las cosas no le pintan nada bien en su tiempo.

**Anita Beta: **Nah, la desvergonzada soy yo que me dilato tanto en actualizar XD, me da mucho gusto saber que lleves siguiendo todo este tiempo la historia, por lo demás, los review siempre son bien recibidos en el momento que caigan, sobre todo uno tan extenso como el tuyo =D, antes que nada muchas gracias por las flores, me hiciste sonrojar n/n, y pues el futuro está lleno de variables, eso es lo que me gusta de los viajes en el tiempo, al menos como yo lo imagino XD, y aunque Karin ahora esté en Konoha, eso no significa un peligro, pues si bien puede sentir el chakra de Sasuke, solo su conciencia está en otro cuerpo y por ende su chakra es la de Itachi, no sé si me haya explicado bien, soy mala en eso =S, igual y ya me explayaré más en el tema en un futuro capítulo, y pss entre mis planes si está el NaruHina, algo que ya comenzó a mostrarse en éste capítulo, pura motivación extra para que Sasuke cumpla con su objetivo XD, en el capitulo antepasado me despegué del argumento del manga, si bien seguirá una línea parecida, los sucesos serán distintos, ya que si me apego a él, Hinata en primer lugar me imagino que estaría en el campo de batalla junto con Neji, no hubiera cuidado de Sasuke, ni tampoco habría estudiado ninjutsu medico, a menos de que ya lo supiera, como digo, son muchas las variables jeje, Itachi digamos que por el momento está perdido en acción XD, cuando Sasuke tomó su cuerpo y cambió todo, es probable que Itachi nunca fuera concebido o algo así, y descuida, me gusta mucho contestar las preguntas, incluso me dan ideas cuando me trabo o cuando hay inconsistencias de las que yo misma no me percato jaja, saludos paisana (sip, también soy de México *-*) y nuevamente muchas gracias por todo =D

**Nellycullen: **Me imagino, a mi una vez me pasó que el chico que me gustaba también le gustaba a mi mejor amiga y pss no pude decirle nada ya que ella lo declaró primero T-T, en fin, y pss aunque esté en el cuerpo de su hijo, Sasuke no es de piedra, pobre Uchiha, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos jaja, sabes, me da emoción con el doujin porque dentro de dos hojas aproximadamente podré terminar el primer capítulo *-*, ya hasta tengo la portada del segundo XD, un abrazo e igualmente te deseo lo mejor para éste 2011.

**vampirville:** ¿Yo?, ¿perversa?, pero si soy una blanca palomita que no le haría daño a nadie, Salem es una niña buena, enserio *-* XD, lo de que tiene que actuar, creo que Sasuke ya se dio cuenta, cosa que hará directa o indirectamente como lo hizo en éste capítulo, lo interesante será ver cómo reacciona Hina al respecto =D.

**temari-125:** Muchas gracias owo, sip, va a ser casi imposible para Sasuke hacer a su otro yo entrar en razón, creo que la relación de Hina y ese Sasuke se dará de una forma un poco inesperada jaja.

**maribel: **si ya llegaste hasta aquí, ciertamente el final no está definido, pero la historia en sí la tengo casi por completo desarrollada, además siento que si pienso ahora en el final perderé el interés y terminaré dejando la historia botada XD, y como en todo hay altibajos, si bien habrá momentos tristes, trató de compensarlos, como ahora, que aunque la Hinata futura murió, cabe la posibilidad de que ésta viva, es que si me baso en las mismas situaciones, la historia se volvería repetitiva incluso para mi XD

**hinata123: **Jaja, sip, pobre Sasuke, si en su adolescencia no lo sintió, ahora va a pagar lo que debe XD

**Yukistar: **Muchas gracias, pues sip, éste fic comencé a escribirlo poco después de que el otro terminó.

**FlorItachiUchiha:** Seguro que te recuerdo jaja, cuánto tiempo =D, bienvenida de nuevo, y no solo hice llorar a más de uno con darle mate a Hina, sino que también perdí a más de un lector así XD, la historia aunque se repita no será la misma, al menos no por ahora, y respecto a lo del ItaMina, simplemente quise darle gusto a mi lado SasuNaru jaja


	13. El retorno del héroe

Capitulo 13: _**El retorno del héroe**_

Ese día fue como cualquier otro en la vida de Hinata, hizo su ronda habitual en el hospital, visitó sus enfermos y al atardecer se encargo de algunos pendientes. A través del gran ventanal ubicado a un lado de su escritorio, pudo ver densos y grisáceos nubarrones agruparse en el cielo vespertino de Konoha, no se necesitaba ser meteorólogo para darse cuenta que dentro de no mucho tiempo se desataría un torrencial aguacero.

Su turno en el hospital ya había terminado, sin embargo se quedó llenando algunos reportes que Shizune-san le había pedido, suspiro cansada, ya llevaba media hora en dicha tarea, pero simplemente no podía concentrarse, su mente divagaba en cosas que nada tenían que ver con los documentos frente a ella.

Todo ese mes sufrió extrañas pesadillas, le mostraban una realidad tan distinta a la suya, que lentamente fue sugestionándose ante la posibilidad de que su vida pudiera tomar un giro como aquel, en todas ellas aparecía un hombre con el que por ilógico que pareciera gradualmente se fue encariñando, no conocía su nombre y nunca había visto su rostro, sin importar lo nítidos que fueran sus sueños y el tremendo esfuerzo que hacía al despertar, nunca lo recordaba, la identidad de ese desconocido despertaba su curiosidad y temor por igual, era incapaz de serle infiel a Naruto, sin embargo no comprendía cómo su subconsciente podía traicionarla así, crear una relación imaginaria entre ella y solo Kami-sama sabía quién, ¿realmente esos eran los deseos de su corazón?, o tal vez creaba esas fantasías para auto protegerse ante el posible rechazo de Naruto, de quien aún aguardaba una respuesta a sus sentimientos. Fueren cualesquiera los motivos de esos sueños, estaba empeñada a no sucumbir ante ellos, al fin y al cabo no eran más que una absurda broma de su cerebro.

Suspiró cansada y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en los reportes, sus ojos perlados se estacionaron brevemente en el bolígrafo con que rellenaba las formas, una sutil sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, Itachi le había obsequiado aquel bolígrafo una semana atrás, según él como una muestra de agradecimiento por aceptarlo en su casa, sonrió más ampliamente, para cualquiera podría ser un insignificante gesto, pero para ella era un recordatorio latente de que no estaba sola.

Entre más lo pensaba, más agradecía tener a ese niño consigo, con todo y su ambigua personalidad, había venido a ser un parte aguas en aquella locura, considerarlo parte de su familia fue una de las pocas decisiones acertadas dentro de la interminable cadena de fracasos de su historia personal, sonrió involuntaria al darse cuenta cómo sin proponérselo, éste fue integrándose a su vida, al punto de formar una parte primordial en ella, prácticamente se volvió un hermano e incluso algo más, en dado caso de que lo tuviera, deseaba que su primer hijo fuera como él, Itachi tenía muchas aptitudes, era inteligente, amable, respetuoso, atento, comprensivo, en fin, por cada uno de sus defectos sus cualidades se duplicaban, quizás lo que más le había costado aceptar de su carácter era la renuencia a su cercanía, lejos de encontrar su actitud desagradable o antipática, le pareció tierna su férrea convicción de no querer dañarla, él le decía que no se merecía su compasión ni cariño, pues tarde o temprano se iría como todas las personas importantes en su vida, tal declaración tuvo el efecto opuesto, Hinata engendró un fuerte sentimiento de sobreprotección hacía él, que solo podía ser comparado con el que su hermano mayor le profesaba a ella, continuamente se preguntaba ¿qué estaría haciendo Neji?, desde que inició la guerra habían tenido muy poco contacto, obligada a permanecer en la aldea, no le quedaba más opción que aguardar pacientemente las noticias que traían consigo los soldados que regresaban del campo de batalla.

Y así, sin darse cuenta, los días pasaron uno tras otro, los toques de queda y el estado de guerra fue convirtiéndose en una rutina más, la espera que al principio creyó insoportable se hizo más llevadera gracias a la compañía de Itachi. Por más reservado que fuera, el pequeño rompía la monotonía en su vida, de no ser por él, hacía mucho que se hubieran perdido en la zozobra de esperar a Naruto, si algo tenía seguro era que incluso si la respuesta de Naruto no fuera la esperada, él estaría a su lado para consolarla.

Ciertamente no había día que no pensara en Naruto, al principio se sentía angustiada, luego ansiosa y finalmente había pasado a una etapa expectante, pensando que tal vez todo lo vivido no fue otra cosa que un sueño, tal y como aquellos donde aparecía ese extraño a quien bautizó como el hombre misterioso.

Un fuerte estruendo la sacó de su ensoñación, sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar sus pensamientos y se apresuró tanto como pudo en acabar los dichosos reportes, en las afueras el clima empeoraba a pasos agigantados, tendría suerte si llegaba casa antes de que la primera gota cayera a tierra.

A penas su bolígrafo escribió el último punto en la hoja de papel, ordenó todas las carpetas y salió como alma que lleva el demonio hacía donde Shizune, como favor extra, su maestra y amiga le había pedido expresamente dejar los documentos en su oficina, puso los papeles apilados sobre su escritorio, y se dirigió a la salida, si la diosa suerte le sonreía lograría llegar seca a casa.

Aliviada de que todo resultara tan bien, se dirigió a la salida, al dejar el Hospital, Hinata se percató como destellos de intensa luz surcaban los cielos, seguidos de un estrepitoso estruendo que retumbó en sus oídos, su contemplación no duró mucho, bastaron un par de minutos para ser presa de la inclemente lluvia, desatada con una fuerza comparable a la de un tifón.

Instintivamente buscó un refugio, encontrándolobajo el toldo de una tienda cerrada, suspiro aliviada al verse a salvo, los minutos siguieron lentamente su marcha y su vista se perdió en las infinitas gotas que caían con mayor fuerza, seguramente no pararía de llover en un buen rato, cabeceo resignada, no le quedaba de otra, regresaría a su departamento, al fin y al cabo ya estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

Estaba dispuesta a marcharse, cuando distinguió a lo lejos una figura con un impermeable amarillo, sonrió al reconocer al portador de dicho impermeable, éste no tardó en protegerla de la lluvia con una gran sombrilla de color negro que los cubría perfectamente a ambos.

- Como no regresabas a casa, decidí venir a buscarte Hinata-hime – la joven chunin curvó una sonrisa agradecida, Itachi adoptó la costumbre de llamarla con ese calificativo tan particular, cosa que no le desagradó en lo absoluto, por el contrario, se sintió complacida de haber creado una conexión tan profunda con él.

- Itachi-kun… – sonrió agradecida, en compensación por aquel gesto pensaba prepararle una deliciosa cena.

- ¿Volvemos a casa? – se encaminó tranquilo, situándose a su lado.

- Por supuesto – tomó el mango de la sombrilla y caminó junto a Itachi por las vacías calles de la aldea, todos excepto ella habían logrado salvaguardarse del mal tiempo.

Nuevamente Itachi acudía en su auxilio, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había rescatado, se volvió a verlo de reojo, siempre tan serio, dándole una apariencia casi marmolea a las finas facciones de ese rostro que en ocasiones confundía con el de un adulto, sus ojos tornasol lucían un gris mate oscuro como el del cielo, deseaba poder ser más intima a él, descubrir sus secretos, que confiara en ella, ser importante, sintió una leve descarga, por un segundo la imagen de Itachi fue ocupada por ese extraño con el que soñaba, al igual que Itachi ese "hombre misterioso" se daba a la tarea de salvarla de sus quimeras, negó automáticamente con la cabeza y se reprendió por tener esa clase de pensamientos, de ninguna forma podría haber una conexión entre Itachi y el que literalmente era el chico de sus sueños.

Caminaron en silencio, al sentirse observado, Itachi alzó la cabeza para ver a Hinata, no le pasó por alto la forma en que lo miraba, podía estar alucinando, pero juraría que era con la intensidad de ese amor que en otra vida se tuvieron, involuntariamente se sonrojó y regresó automáticamente los ojos al frente, debía estar alucinando, la necesidad de ella la lo estaba haciendo ver visiones, se sintió tan incomodo que no pudo menos que suspirar aliviado al divisar el edificio de apartamentos donde vivían.

Al llegar, temblando, Hinata introdujo su llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal, ambos se apresuraron a entrar, afuera se había desatado con más fuerza el vendaval y el frío viento soplaba con descomunal fuerza.

- Estoy hecha una sopa... – apuntó la preciosa muchacha de orbes perladas al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Sasuke dio crédito a lo que decía, ya que él mismo no se encontraba en iguales condiciones, pese al impermeable, los cabellos negros le escurrían por la cara y sus pies nadaban en sus botas de caucho, Hinata también pareció advertirlo ya que al instante señaló – necesitamos urgentemente un baño de agua caliente.

Hinata fue la primera en entrar, se desnudó, dejando la ropa mojada en el perchero que había tras la puerta del pequeño baño y entró en la regadera, daba gracias de que la calefacción hubiera sido arreglada.

Cerró despreocupadamente los ojos, y se dedicó a sentir la agradable tibieza del agua en su fría piel, sumergiéndose en un agradable sopor, dejó volar libremente su imaginación, que como de costumbre se centró en él, se preguntó ¿qué estaría haciendo?, ¿volverían a verse?, todo el día había tenido el presentimiento de que pronto se reencontrarían, se abrazó a sí misma, no sabría describir la emoción que aquello le causaba, era algo tan personal que no podía confiarlo ni siquiera a Itachi.

- Vuelve pronto Naruto-kun – dejó escapar en un suspiro, deseando con todo su corazón que aquellas palabras llegaran al que hasta entonces consideraba su único amor.

* * *

Un grupo se abría paso en medio de la tormenta, sus movimientos apenas eran perceptibles incluso para un ojo bien entrenado, el estallido de un relámpago iluminó por unos instantes el panorama, dejando ver la comitiva de cinco integrantes, a la cabeza iba un encapuchado de grisáceos cabellos que lideraba el grupo, centrado en su objetivo dirigía a los otros cuatro que le seguían de cerca, habían aprovechado el clima de esa noche para no dejar rastro de su presencia, era necesario hacerlo en el más absoluto secreto, querían evitar una emboscada que pusiera en riesgo a su protegido, sin importar que éste fuera más fuerte que un batallón entero de shinobis experimentados, sin embargo los dirigentes de las cinco naciones no quisieron correr riesgos y un escuadrón ya se había adelantado para garantizar su seguridad en cuanto llegaran a su destino.

- Aun sigo en desacuerdo con esto…. – renegó una de las escoltas de aquella peculiar comitiva.

- Tranquilízate Sakura, en estos momentos Konoha es el lugar más seguro – secundó su sensei, por su experiencia y los lazos que lo unían, Kakashi había sido asignado especialmente para aquella misión – recuerda que esas fueron las ordenes de Hokage-sama.

- Pues no se sí Hokage-sama hace lo correcto, no solo Naruto corre peligro, Konoha también estará en problemas si Akatsuki descubre que lo trasladamos… – rebatió molesta a su capitán de equipo.

- Descuida Sakura-chan, puedo defenderme perfectamente y a ustedes también… – dijo Naruto autosuficiente, con una seriedad inusual en él, Sakura no pudo contradecirlo, no hacía mucho tiempo que éste se había enterado de la guerra y luego de la tragedia que pasó unos días atrás, dudaba que Naruto estuviera con el mejor humor para escuchar sus quejas.

- Estén alerta, estamos a punto de adentrarnos en los límites de Konoha – anunció Neji, quien se encargaba junto con Kiba de evitar posibles amenazas.

Los cinco ninjas se reunieron al amanecer con el escuadrón que aguardaba por ellos en la frontera de Konoha, el camino de ahí en adelante fue más tranquilo, Naruto no volvió a pronunciar palabra, se sentía de alguna forma traicionado, no podía creer lo estúpido que fue al creer una mentira tan absurda, una vez más había sido subestimado por todos en quienes confiaba, si bien el entrenamiento con Hachibi le fue de gran ayuda y obtuvo valiosa información de su pasado, eso no quitaba que lo hubieran hecho a un lado, nuevamente lo tildaron de idiota inmaduro y él había caído redondito en la trampa.

Casi al mediodía el numeroso escuadrón de ninjas estuvo dispuesto en sus posiciones, la enseñanza que obtuvieron durante la invasión de Akatsuki a Konoha les sirvió para enmendar los errores de entonces, organizando un mejor plan de defensa y ataque, cuando estuvieron completamente seguros de que todo estaba en orden, permitieron a Naruto entrar en la aldea.

Más de un aldeano quedó sorprendido al verlo caminar por las calles principales, y por primera vez a Naruto no le importó en lo más mínimo aquellas miradas llenas de admiración o los saludos entusiasmados de esas personas, por fin tenía la atención que siempre quiso, sin embargo contrario a lo que muchos creerían, su situación le parecía algo tan irreal, que le era muy difícil aceptarla.

* * *

Luego de la tormenta del día anterior, Hinata sintió una extraña paz que perduró incluso el día siguiente, ese era su día libre y como tal, pensó agradecer las atenciones de su querido Itachi, le preguntó al chico lo que le gustaría hacer, y su única petición fue que pasaran todo el día juntos, a lo que Hinata accedió de buena gana.

Durante el mediodía pasearon por el distrito comercial, visitaron varios establecimientos, entre ellos un salón de té recién abierto, Hinata pidió una taza de té verde y una rebanada de tarda de vainilla y chocolate, mientras que Itachi como era su costumbre pidió café amargo, era el primer niño que conocía al que no le gustaban los dulces.

Hablaron de varías cosas, algunas con sentido, otras no, y Hinata rió de buena gana al descubrir a una jovencita que estuvo todo el día persiguiéndolos, Moegi se las había arreglado para formar una especie de club de fans que no tardó en ganar adeptas, "una molestia", había dicho Itachi irritado cuando Hinata se lo insinuó, lo cierto era que esas chiquillas estuvieron siguiéndolo el último mes, dificultando su propósito de investigar el paradero de Sasuke y volver a ponerse en forma. Luego de aquel episodio que lo mandó de regreso al futuro, había hecho hasta lo imposible por descubrir el paradero de su yo de ese tiempo, no consiguió ningún dato, la aldea prácticamente se mantenía al margen de la guerra.

- Eres muy popular entre las niñas Itachi-kun – expresó bromeando la joven al dejar el salón de té y con él, las admiradoras del niño que casualmente tomaron asiento en una mesa contigua a la suya.

- No es algo de lo que pueda jactarme – balbuceó malhumorado, esas estúpidas chiquillas le estaban arruinando su cita con Hinata, porque para él eso es lo que era.

- No deberías decir eso Itachi-kun, tarde o temprano encontraras a alguien con quien querrás pasar todo el tiempo y se volverá la persona más importante para tí… – dijo confiada la kunoichi, caminando uno al lado del otro.

- Tú eres la persona más importante para mi Hinata-hime – su comentario hizo sonrojar en cierta medida a Hinata, Itachi había sido sincero y aunque se sintió adulada, igualmente se incomodó con el sugerente tono de él.

- ¿Qui-quieres…? – tartamudeó inconsciente, por un extraño motivo la intensidad con que Itachi la veía en esos momentos la ponía nerviosa – ¿quieres un helado? – apuntó rápidamente al ver el establecimiento que estaba ubicado a unos metros de donde ellos, tratando de zafarse.

- Claro… – Sasuke sonrió ligeramente al advertir el nerviosismo en ella, fascinado de haberle provocado dicha reacción, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero la necesidad de tenerla se acrecentaba al punto de tomar duchas frías para controlar los impulsos de su cuerpo.

- De menta ¿cierto? – acalorada, Hinata despegó los ojos de los de Itachi y se dio la vuelta.

- Si… – en cuanto recibió la respuesta Hinata se alejó de él, se reprendió por sentirse de esa forma con un niño, seguramente el calor que hacía ese día ya le estaba afectando.

Sasuke se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, observando divertido como Hinata casi choca con alguien por salir prácticamente huyendo, deseaba tanto decirle la verdad, identificarse y decirle que su nombre era Sasuke y no Itachi, luego la realidad lo golpeaba, recordándole que no podía actuar directamente, en primera porque Hinata se espantaría si descubría su identidad y en segunda porque pese a todo seguía viéndolo como un niño.

Distraído en sus cavilaciones, no se apartó lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el choque de un individuo que prácticamente lo arrolló, tirándolo al piso, ese era su karma por haberse burlado de Hinata un segundo atrás.

- Deberías tener más cuidado y mirar por donde caminas – dijo el otro, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse – ¿te lastimaste? – Sasuke se sorprendió de sobremanera al escucharlo, conocía perfectamente ese timbre de voz y al alzar la mirada y encararlo, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, por lo que de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

- Estoy bien y me fijo perfectamente al caminar, creo que es otro quien tiene ese problema – rechazó su mano sin dudarlo, se sintió feliz de ver a Naruto, su alegría fue inmediatamente opacada por el recelo que le causaba su presencia, sobre todo al haber aventajado tanto su relación con Hinata.

- No seas tan engreído, ¿tienes idea de con quién estás hablando? – con una mano le alborotó los cabellos en gesto amistoso, ignorando deliberadamente su cortante actitud.

- Si, con un idiota daltónico – nuevamente lo apartó, dirigiéndole una despectiva mirada, que encendió la antipatía en el interior de Naruto.

- ¿Qué dijiste mocoso? – dijo entre dientes, manteniendo una sonrisa por demás forzada, mientras la sangre se agolpaba en su cien.

- ¿A qué ninja cuerdo se le ocurre vestirse de naranja? – siguió mordazmente Sasuke, sabiendo de antemano lo que sacaba al rubio de sus casillas.

- ¡Quieres pelea ¿o qué? – finalmente explotó, tenía demasiado estrés acumulado y exitosamente Sasuke se había encargado de disparar el gatillo.

- No creo que un dobe como tú me dure ni un minuto – lo miró desafiante, cruzándose de brazos mientras lo veía de arriba abajo.

- Eres demasiado hablador para no ser más que un pequeño insecto – Naruto le sostuvo la mirada, iniciando un mudo duelo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, sabiendo que el que primero apartara los ojos, iba a darle el gane al otro.

- Y tú eres demasiado hablador para no ser más que un usuratonkashi – arrastró las últimas palabras con marcado sarcasmo, en ese momento Naruto se olvidó de todo y se transformó en aquel impulsivo niño de doce años que no dudaba en plantarle cara a cualquiera que lo ofendiera.

- ¡Estúpido Sasuke-teme voy a hacerte puré! – soltó sin pensarlo, Sasuke no respondió nada, sorprendido de que Naruto pudiera ver tan fácilmente a través de su disfraz, si ese dobe lo descubría podía darlo todo por perdido, afortunada o desafortunadamente alguien hizo su aparición, rompiendo la tensión del momento.

- Itachi-kun aquí tienes – concentrada en Itachi, Hinata no advirtió la presencia del rubio, contrario a Naruto, que no pudo despegar sus ojos de ella.

- Hinata-chan – balbuceó Naruto al verla, olvidando por completo al molesto chiquillo, de igual forma Hinata casi tira los conos de helado al verlo.

- Na… Naruto-kun – alcanzó a tartamudear.

Sasuke observó atentamente la reacción de ambos, Hinata estaba más roja que el helado de frambuesa que llevaba en la mano, mientras Naruto la veía embobado y con una sonrisa de idiota que a Sasuke le daban ganas de molerlo a golpes y borrarla para siempre, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Sakura se hizo partícipe.

- Naruto no debes quedarte atrás, Tsunade-sama espera por nosotros – la comitiva que resguardaba a Naruto siguió su camino sin dar importancia que éste quedara rezagado, se quedaron a un par de metros de distancia, esperando que los alcanzara, finalmente fue Sakura quien no dudó en ir por él al ver que en lugar de dar la discusión por zanjada con aquel niño, éste lo incitaba a pelear y ponerse al tú por tú con él – disculpa pequeño, pero mi compañero de equipo es un poco impulsivo – Sakura se posó al lado de Naruto, sonriéndole con fingida dulzura al Uchiha.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas Sakura-chan?, si él fue quien me agredió primero – se quejó sonoramente Naruto, saliendo automáticamente de su ensoñación.

- ¡Basta Naruto!, ¿cómo es posible que te pongas a discutir con alguien menor que tú?, debes dar el ejemplo – Sakura puso sus manos en las caderas y lo miró amenazante.

- ¡Pero Sakura-chan! – el rubio quiso replicarle, ella no le dio lugar a hacerlo.

- Ningún pero, ahora discúlpate con… – calló de pronto al darse cuenta que no sabía su nombre – perdón ¿cómo es que te llamas?

- Itachi, me llamo Itachi… – tanto Naruto como Sakura lo miraron incrédulos, Sasuke aprovechó su momentánea confusión para llevar a cabo la iluminadora idea que le asaltó al ver a Sakura, sin importar el precio, evitaría que ese idiota de su amigo se acercara a Hinata – lo tienes bien amaestrado ¿no?, ¿es tú novio? – Naruto y Sakura se miraron al mismo tiempo apenados, pero fue Sakura quien se aventuró a decir algo.

- ¿Pe-perdón? – por primera vez perdió el control y un sutil sonrojo asaltó sus mejillas, mirando de reojo a Naruto.

- Ita-Itachi-kun no creo que sea correcto que hagas preguntas tan personales – hacía muchísimo tiempo que Sasuke no percibía esa aura asesina, contadas veces sintió el enojo de Hinata y tal parecía que se había pasado de la raya, Hinata seguía sonriendo, más el ambiente que se sentía a su alrededor era demasiado pesado – será mejor que regresemos a casa – sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, Hinata se despidió apresuradamente – hasta luego Sakura-san, Naruto-kun – hizo una reverencia e intentó marcharse.

- ¡Espera Hinata-chan yo tengo que hablar contigo! – Naruto reaccionó y sin penarlo acortó la distancia que los separaba, la sujetó por por el brazo, obligándola a mirarlo.

- Lo siento, debo preparar la cena, será en otra ocasión… – lo encaró con la misma linda sonrisa, pese a su rostro despreocupado, Naruto pudo sentir el sentimiento agresivo que de ella emanaba, sorprendido de la actitud de Hinata se quedó atontado en su puesto, cuando reaccionó ella ya se encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

- Pero Hinata-chan no es lo que piensas… ¡Hinata-chan! – Hinata ya no se volvió a verlo, sino que apretó el paso para alejarse lo antes posible de ahí con Itachi siguiéndole de cerca, ni siquiera se preocupó por saludar a Neji o a Kiba cuando pasó a su lado. Perplejo, la miró marchar mientras el molesto chiquillo la tomaba de la mano – ¡ese maldito mocoso, juró que lo haré pedacitos! – gritó colérico, Sakura y los otros solo lo miraba con ciertas reservas – ¡nunca pensé encontrar otra persona tan odiosa como él 'ttebayo!

- ¿Él? – secundó Kakashi, que para entonces ya se les había acercado y tenía la ligera sospecha de a quién se refería.

- Lo notaste también ¿no Sakura-chan? – la miró directamente a los ojos, Sakura sonrió levemente, dándole la razón.

- Si…, ese niño se parece mucho a Sasuke-kun – aceptó ella, pero Naruto no quedó conforme.

- No se parece, es igual, incluso su carácter, de no ser porque su presencia es distinta, juraría que es él, y que se llame Itachi, no sé, me da mala espina… – Sakura se le quedó mirando, no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, pero ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo, volteó a ver a Kakashi, su pensativo semblante le dio entender que compartían la misma idea, había algo muy raro en ese chico, Kakashi creyó conveniente investigar al respecto.

Continuará…

* * *

(Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlas en un review, gracias =3)

NOTA DE SALEM

Tantísimo tiempo sin actualizar, nada más no quedaba conforme con el capitulo, así que tuve que dejarlo por un tiempo y finalmente me decidí a publicarlo como estaba, y aunque pasará más tiempo antes de la próxima actualización, les agradezco de todo corazón a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review en el anterior capitulo y ellos son:

- **okashira janet**: Es una buena pregunta ¿dónde estará Sasuke? o-O, supongo que con Madara planeando su invasión a la Hoja, y al paso que va miniSasuke, con tantos perseguidores encima, no avanzará nunca en su propósito de encontrar a Sasuke XD.

- **nanouchiha**: Si, supongo que tienes razón en lo de hacer sufrir a Sasuke, aunque igual y es porque me gusta el drama XD, no lo sé, si mini Sasuke no se pone las pilas, al Sasuke de este tiempo no le aguarda otro futuro, chas!, y sip, parte de la estrategia del mini Sasu es indirectamente mostrarle la vida que tuvieron juntos, haber si no le sale el tiro por la culata XD, y pss no tengo muy claro lo que hace el Sasuke de ese tiempo o-o, pero dentro de no mucho habrá reencuentro y la historia dará otro giro para variar, y pss suerte con tu fic, no sé si ya lo hayas publicado, si es así me gustaría leerlo owo, del formato yo te aconsejaría que no lo hagas así, ya que me parece que las reglas de FF no lo permite, aunque tampoco estoy segura =S, hay una página que quizás te sirva, la dirección es: losmalosfics(punto)foros(punto) ws, no te dejes llevar por el nombre, lo cierto es que ahí te dan muy buenos consejos para mejorar, saludos y ojalá te sirva =D

- **Yukistar:** Yep, Sasuke anda tan perdido en sus planes de venganza que lo último que le pasa por la cabeza es su segunda meta en la vida XP

- **sasuhina lore: **Gracias n-n

- **Night kiryuu yuuki:** Oh, me encantan las teorías owo, con la tercera no andas tan perdida, por ahí va el asunto jeje, y pss me pensaré lo del NejiHina, tomaré en cuenta el oneshot n-nb, y pss creo que al chico del verano mejor ya le voy a dar un final, tenía una historia más larga en mente, pero lo mejor será cortarlo por lo sano, gracias por los consejos y saludos =D

- **temari-125:** A veces pienso que Hinata tiene complejo de mártir, al menos en los fics XD

- **nellycullen:** Si, creo que ya es el karma de Sasuke y lo peor de todo es que tanto en la serie como en el manga las chicas son lo último que le pasa por la cabeza XD, y concuerdo contigo, a Sasuke no le va a traer nada bueno jugar con los recuerdos, y bueno ya me diste una idea con los baldes de agua fría muajaja.

- **maribelteka**: Tus dudas se resolverán a lo largo de la trama, me estaría spoileando yo misma de lo contrario, actualmente Naruto no ha escogido a nadie, Sakura no es santo de mi devoción pero tampoco la odio owo.

- **soficard**: Tú retomas la lectura y yo retomo mis fics que tan abandonados los tengo, (mare! sentí una pedrada al leer el chico del verano =3), muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia, hasta me hiciste sonrojar con el comentario, saludos y cuídate mucho =D

- **yusha**: Solo puedo decirte que a acciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas owo.

- **Hinata-Hyuga-048**: Por fin pude actualizar amiga T-T, y sip, exactamente eso pasa, lo que haga mini Sasuke en el pasado repercutirá en el futuro del Sasuke de ese tiempo, algo enredoso XS, me da pesar no poder actualizar más rápido, pero eso me pasa por sobrellevar tantos proyectos a la vez XD

- **hinatta123:** Lamento demorarme tanto, pero nomas no quedaba conforme con el capítulo, luego fui dejando pasar los días y de no ser por mi amiwa, creo que me hubiese tardado más en actualizar XD, y pss con Hinata, ese fue el futuro que Sasuke le mostró, falta ver que todo resulte de nueva cuenta así y si no empeora las cosas en lugar de arreglarlas XD, no creas, pobres de mis fics, tienen que esperar un buen, para que los capítulos vean la luz owo.

- **Akki4eVeR**: Nah, descuida, que cuando tengo vacaciones o tiempo libre hago lo mismo jaja, y no te preocupes, no fuiste la única que dejó de leer el fic, aunque tampoco culpo a nadie, tenía la idea de que eso iba a pasar incluso antes de publicar ese capítulo XD, y por lo que leo, has sido la única a la que le ha llamado la atención el detallito de que Hina seguía con vida.

- **Dark Amy-chan**: No creas, me imagino por lo que pasaste, yo hubiese sentido lo mismo de ser porque sé lo que va a pasar XP, eso y que me gusta mucho dramatizar jaja, y pues haber que sucede al final, yo también espero que Sasu y Hina tengan su happy ending, eso si no me da por cambiar la historia a último minuto jeje.

- **flordezereso**: Ojalá que éste capítulo haya satisfecho tu curiosidad, el enfrentamiento de Naruto y Sasuke era inevitable jaja.

- **StarlesSxNightX:** No te preocupes por el review, perdóname tu a mi por tardar tanto en actualizar =3

- **DarkAmyErza**: Bienvenida a bordo, aunque a Sasuke todavía le falta un buen de camino por recorrer jaja.

Muchos saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo, ja né =D


	14. Cambio de perspectiva

Capitulo 14: **Cambio de perspectiva**

El comentario de Itachi no hizo más que avivar en Hinata el gran temor que su corazón albergara los últimos meses, más dolió que Naruto no negara su relación con Sakura. Lo último que recordaba de ese encuentro fue haber tomado a Itachi de la mano y seguir sin detenerse hasta llegar al apartamento, toda la tarde las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse a la menor provocación, se obligó a ser fuerte, no deseaba que Itachi la viera llorar de nuevo.

Durante horas no se dirigieron la palabra, finalmente Sasuke se atrevió a romper el silencio, suponiendo que el enojo de Hinata había disminuido. Se acercó sigiloso y sin pedir permiso tomó un cojín y se sentó frente a ella.

- ¿Estás molesta Hinata-hime? – Sasuke realmente se arrepintió de su comentario, los expresivos ojos de Hinata eran un mar oscuro que reflejaban el tormento de su alma; odiaba verla sufrir y más ser el culpable de ello.

- N-no… ¿por qué lo estaría? – Intentó sonreír, obteniendo a cambio una mueca desconsolada, una lágrima se abrió paso, incapaz de detenerla, rodó caprichosa cuesta abajo, deslizándose por el contorno de su mejilla.

- Eres mala mintiendo – Sasuke apartó la rebelde lagrima con el sutil roce de sus dedos – él es el Naruto de quien siempre me hablas ¿cierto?, del que estás enamorada… – la chica parpadeó un par de veces, para luego sonreír tristemente y asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿Soy tan transparente? – dejó escapar un sosegado suspiro, la cercanía de Itachi tenía una especie de efecto tranquilizador sobre ella.

- No, es solo que yo he aprendido a ver a través de ti – olvidándose de su actual posición, instintivamente posó su mano sobre la suya, sorprendida, dada la reacia actitud de Itachi a profesar abiertas muestras de afecto, Hinata lo miró fijamente, encontrando en su rostro una conciliadora sonrisa.

Se miraron largamente, la intensidad con la que él la veía no le fue indiferente ésta vez, arrastrándola a una especie de trance hipnótico, absorbiendo su conciencia a un punto en el que su corazón comenzó a latir de forma irregular, lo más extraño de todo era que no se sentía nerviosa, más bien estaba excitada y algo expectante, atenta al próximo movimiento de Itachi.

- Sabes tanto de mí y yo tan poco de ti – su voz se escuchó casi en un murmullo, sumida totalmente en la fuerte presencia de él.

- Si lo supieras todo ya no me encontrarías interesante – Sasuke sonrió, dejándose llevar por aquellos sentimientos que juró sellar para protegerla.

- Lo que pasa es que para ti soy un libro abierto – admitió avergonzada.

- Me gusta que sea así… – Sasuke apretó su mano – que solo yo pueda leerte – guiándose por las memorias de su corazón acortó la distancia entre ellos – ¿Hinata-hime? – la aludida lo miró atenta, sin inmutarse por la considerable cercanía que ahora había entre ambos – eres una persona maravillosa, en cambio yo… – acarició de nueva cuenta la mejilla de Hinata, ella cerró los ojos, fascinada por la agradable sensación, un roce tan familiar que sintió escalofríos al tratar de recordar cuándo ó dónde lo había sentido – por favor, sin importar lo que pase de ahora en adelante, trata de no odiarme ¿sí?

- Dices cosas muy raras a veces… – posó su mano libre sobre la que él tenía en su mejilla, queriendo experimentar por más tiempo la agradable sensación que Itachi le despertaba.

- Solo lo justo para que tengas tu atención en mi – Hinata dejó escapar una risita – ¿te he dicho que soy una persona muy egoísta? – sus rostros se encontraban ya a escasos centímetros y ninguno de los dos tenía la menor intensión de alejarse – no quiero compartirte con nadie, no hasta que tenga que separarme definitivamente de ti…

- Ha-hablas como si te estuvieras despidiendo – Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos reflejándose en los de Itachi, mostrando el mismo matiz afligido que los de él.

- Si yo no fuera quien tú crees, ¿me aceptarías igual?

- No sé de qué me hablas…, pero para mí siempre serás mi querido Itachi-nii – Sasuke sonrió agradecido por sus sinceras palabras, se sintió aliviano, como si un gran peso fuera quitado de sus hombros y empujado por la confianza de ella, se sintió con el suficiente valor para sincerarse.

- Gracias Hinata-hime… – ya no hubo titubeó, cortó la distancia que los separabas y rozó levemente sus labios, y se hubiera convertido en un beso real de no ser por el inoportuno visitante que llamó a su puerta.

- Yo… yo abro – espantada al recobrar la cordura y darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, Hinata se alejó como si la cercanía de Itachi la lastimara, el chico se limitó a resoplar frustrado, ¿a quién demonios se le ocurría visitarlos a esa hora? – ¡Na-Naruto-kun! – exclamó sorprendida y Sasuke no pudo menos que ponerse en guardia.

- Hola Hinata, ¿puedo pasar? – el chico se rascó nervioso la mejilla, sabía perfectamente que no eran horas de visita, pero lo que debía hablar con ella no podía esperar, no por más tiempo.

- ¿Eh?, ah sí, cla-claro, adelante Naruto-kun, estábamos a punto de cenar ¿quieres acompañarnos? – sin salir de su sorpresa, Hinata se hizo a un lado para invitarlo, y tan rápido como lo hizo Itachi apareció tras ella.

- ¡Es un pervertido Hinata-hime!, ¡no lo dejes entrar! – gritó, apuntando acusador a Naruto con el dedo índice.

- ¡¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí? – Naruto tampoco pudo camuflar la antipatía que le despertaba aquel chiquillo e imitándolo, también lo apuntó.

- Aquí vivo – autosuficiente, se cruzó de brazos y curvó una sonrisa de medio lado, mirándolo altivamente, un gesto que sacaba a Naruto de quicio y a la vez despertaba sus dudas, le recordaba tanto a Sasuke, toda la tarde no pudo quitarse de la cabeza las similitudes entre ese chiquillo y su amigo.

- ¡Imposible, Hinata nunca aceptaría a un mocoso tan odioso! – recalcó incrédulo el Uzumaki, Sasuke pensó lo mismo pero a la inversa.

- Lo… lo que dice Itachi-kun es cierto, él vive conmigo – y fue ahí donde toda la confianza del rubio se vino abajo.

- Y dormimos en la misma habitación – agregó malintencionadamente el Uchiha, ganándose una asesina mirada a cambio.

- Siéntate por favor Naruto-kun, ahora mismo dispondré la mesa… – acalorada, Hinata decidió conducirse de forma diplomática, de ninguna forma quería quedar en medio de esa discusión, sabiéndose incapaz de apoyar bando alguno.

- Gracias Hinata, eres muy gentil – se relajó, no dejaría que Itachi lo molestara –hay tanto que quiero decirte – miró de reojo a Itachi, si ese mocoso quería jugar sucio el también podía hacerlo, Hinata asintió levemente con la cabeza, algo sonrojada.

- De… de acuerdo Naruto-kun – ahora quien lo veía fulminante era Itachi, debía evitar esa conversación a toda costa, desde ya tenía previsto no apartarse de Hinata un solo momento, se encargaría de fastidiarlo, dudaba que Naruto se atreviera a decir nada comprometedor estando él presente, y así fue que se sentó al lado de Hinata durante la cena y después de ella, intentando por todos los medios incomodar al rubio para que se marchara de una vez, cosa que Naruto no hizo.

- La cena estuvo deliciosa Hinata, no había probado algo tan bueno desde, desde… uf, ya no me acuerdo jeje – Hinata rio contagiada por la alegría de él, alagada con su comentario – sin duda serás una excelente esposa – Hinata no tuvo tiempo ni de sonrojarse como era debido ya que Itachi casi se atraganta con el arroz de su tercer tazón al escucharlo, la joven no tardó en pasarle un vaso de agua para ayudarlo a despejarse, Sasuke había olvidado lo desfachatado que era Naruto en sus comentarios y eso significaba un mayor peligro del que supuso al principio.

- Ojalá esa chica de cabello rosado también lo sea, o sufrirás mucho con su comida cuando se casen – atajó Sasuke, tratando de tomar las riendas de la conversación y encausarla por otro rumbo, sus celos lo dominaban y no le importaba en lo absoluto si volvía a lastimar a Hinata. Tal como lo previó, el rostro de Hinata se tornó sombrío, más Naruto reaccionó de inmediato, no le permitiría a ese chiquillo salirse con la suya por segunda vez.

- Si te refieres a Sakura-chan creo que estás muy mal informado mocoso – los ojos de Hinata se abrieron más de lo normal al escuchar el comentario, acelerando su ritmo cardiaco e intensificando el rojo de sus mejillas – Sakura-chan es solo una buena amiga, más que amiga, es como mi hermana – su comentario fue tan sincero que tanto Hinata como Sasuke se quedaron paralizados en su sitio, sopesando detenidamente las palabras del rubio, y sin embargo fue Sasuke quien recibió la estocada final – además yo ya encontré a alguien especial para que ocupe ese puesto – con una pícara sonrisa, giró su rostro hasta que sus ojos azules se posaron en Hinata, incrédula, la muchacha fue incapaz de devolverle el gesto, los latidos de su corazón retumbaban como un tambor en sus oídos, debía estar alucinando, Naruto de ninguna forma podía estarse refiriendo a ella ¿o sí?, ¡¿o sí?

Sasuke por su parte estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de ira, al principio la respuesta de Naruto lo desbicó, pero a medida que tomaba conciencia del real significado de las palabras del que muy pronto se convertiría en occiso, le entraron ganas de matarlo ahí mismo, su respiración comenzó a dificultarse, apretó los puños tratando de contener lo incontenible, esto no podía, no debía estar pasando, ¿Sakura una hermana para Naruto?, ¿Qué cruel broma era esa?, el Naruto que él conocía de ninguna forma podría haber pronunciado esas palabras, Hinata no podía aceptarlo, esperanzado trató inútilmente de encontrar un pequeño resquicio de duda por parte de alguno, la sonrisa confiada de Naruto y el especial brillo ilusionado en los ojos de Hinata le dieron nauseas, llegando a un puto en que respirar se le hizo imposible, muy tarde se dio cuenta que ya había experimentado esos síntomas, luchó con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse consiente, algo inútil, tal como la última vez las fuerzas finalmente le fallaron y su visión se nubló hasta quedar en la penumbra absoluta, su cuerpo reclamaba su alma y él ya no podía luchar contra ello, debía afrontar que estaba fuera de su tiempo y que todos sus intentos por mejorar el pasado terminaron por acarrear consecuencias catastróficas.

Sintió su cuerpo liviano, tan liviano como si no existiera, su alma estaba flotando, a lo lejos escuchó los gritos de Hinata, quiso correr a su encuentro pero la atracción que aquella fuerza invisible ejercía sobre en él era comparable con la de un potente magneto, finalmente fue atrapado y no tuvo otro remedio que dejarse llevar hacia la luz que lo reclamaba, hasta que ya no pudo oír la voz de su amada.

Al tomar nuevamente control de sus sentidos, si es que así podía llamar al hecho de estar consciente sin estarlo realmente, un fuerte olor a violetas atrajo su atención, no pudo abrir los ojos y ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo le respondía, entonces se aferró al único sentido que parecía funcionar con normalidad, escuchando atentamente lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Okaa-san ¿crees que le gusten las flores a Sasuke-oji? – dijo una enérgica vocecita al lado de la cama – Mikoto-chan ha estado muy triste desde que su padre está en el hospital, ya ni siquiera me molesta en los entrenamientos – suspiró apesadumbrada, el corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco doloroso al escuchar el nombre de su madre, mucho más con la referencia que hizo Minako, reconocería la voz de esa niña tan bien como lo haría con la de Hinata.

- Tranquila cariño, Sasuke-san es muy fuerte, todos confiamos en que tarde o temprano él despertará – el corazón de Sasuke terminó por desquebrajarse al escuchar la segunda voz, no tuvo tiempo de recapacitar nada, puesto que en ese momento la puerta se abrió y una tercera presencia se sintió en la habitación.

- Gracias por hacer esto y cuidar a Sasuke por mi Hinata – y de nuevo era Sakura.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso somos amigas ¿cierto? – su voz era tan dulce y tan indiferente a la vez, ¿es que acaso ahora los dos no tenían ninguna intimidad?, ¿ni siquiera cómo amigos? – espero que hayas descansado un poco…

- Si, estos meses han sido agotadores, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que Sasuke se recupere y abra los ojos como esa vez…

- Así será, ya lo veras… por cierto Mina-chan, ¿podrías por favor ir a buscar a tu padre y decirle que ya podemos irnos?

- Claro que si okaa-san – la risueña voz de la niña taladró los tímpanos de Sasuke, sintiéndose perdido y angustiado con lo que estaba ocurriéndole, ninguno de sus esfuerzos para retener a Hinata había funcionado hasta ahora, las cosas incluso empeoraban, con los acontecimientos de ese día y la conversación que escuchó ya no le quedaba duda de que Hinata era la flamante esposa de Naruto y Minako se había convertido en su hija, lo único invariable era que fuera quien fuera la madre, esa niña estaba predestinada a nacer.

Quiso escuchar la conversación de ambas, saber qué era lo que Hinata pensaba de él, pero esa maldita fuerza que pareciera divertirse jugando con él entre el pasado y el futuro, volvió a reclamarlo, mientras era absorbido de regreso, a lo lejos escuchó de nueva cuenta la voz de Naruto y Hinata.

- ¿Entonces esto ya había ocurrido antes? – escuchó decir a Naruto.

- Si…, la condición de Itachi-kun siempre ha sido delicada, cuando lo conocí creí que no sobreviviría pero ya ves que no fue así, por eso confío en que él abrirá nuevamente los ojos – dijo con un nudo en la garganta, Itachi había permanecido inconsciente más tiempo que la última vez y pese a los desesperados intentos de ella, no podía devolverle la conciencia, no se rindió, temía que el chico recayera en un coma profundo.

- Entonces seguro que despertará en cualquier momento, debo decir que ese chiquillo tiene una fuerte presencia y es tan testarudo como Sasuke, así que dudo que muera fácilmente – expresó alentador, despertando la curiosidad de Hinata con su último comentario.

- ¿De Sasuke-san? – no pudo evitar preguntarle.

- ¿Te puedo confiar algo? – la joven asintió con la cabeza – júrame que no te reirás – la joven volvió a asentir, Naruto dejó escapar un pesado suspiro antes de continuar – vas a creer que estoy loco, pero puedo jurar que éste niño es igual a Sasuke – al notar la mirada desconfiada de ella se apresuró a añadir – tal vez tú no lo notes porque no conviviste mucho con él, pero es como si el viejo Sasuke hubiese vuelto, si no fuera porque su chakra y presencia son distintos, podría asegurar que se trata de la misma persona – Hinata lo miró detenidamente sin decir nada, lo que Naruto tomó como una clara afirmación de lo que ya temía, estaba tan obsesionado con Sasuke que veía moros con trinchetes en cualquier lado – sabía que sonaría como una locura – suspiró desmoralizado.

- ¿Naruto-kun? – el muchacho la escuchó atento pero no le devolvió la mirada – si te reconforta saberlo, no creo que estés loco – le sonrió agradablemente para respaldar sus palabras – a decir verdad Itachi-kun es un misterio para mí también, siempre he tenido la impresión de que no es quien dice ser, nadie en la aldea lo conocía hasta hace poco, hay algo que me desconcierta y aunque me prometí no preguntarle nada de su pasado para no hacerle más daño, hay veces que sinceramente dudo tanto.

- Si él no habla contigo no hay mucho que puedas hacer ¿cierto?, te entiendo mejor de lo que crees… – compartía un pensamiento igual al de ella, así fue cómo terminó perdiendo a Sasuke, todo por quedarse callado y no obligarlo a sincerarse y, hablando de eso, justo ahora él necesitaba sincerarse de una buena vez por todas – ¿sabes Hinata?, tal vez no sea el momento más adecuado para hacerlo, pero todo el día ha habido algo de lo que he querido hablarte y ya no puede esperar.

- ¿De qué se trata Naruto-kun? – dijo genuinamente confusa, teniendo como prioridad la salud de Itachi.

- Perdóname por favor por no haber respondido antes, pero entonces habían pasado tantas cosas que me saturé y simplemente no podía pensar con claridad – el joven tomó cuidadosamente su mano, provocando un incendio en las mejillas de Hinata y un tenue rosado en las propias – realmente siento mucho haberte hecho esperar Hinata… – apretó fuertemente su mano, para entonces Hinata ya no pensaba en nadie más, su mundo se había reducido a un espacio en blanco en el que únicamente los dos existían – pero si todavía sientes lo mismo que entonces, te pido por favor que aceptes mis sentimientos y me des la oportunidad de poder conocerte mejor…, ¿Hinata?, ¿aceptas ser mi novia? – pasó uno o dos minutos, un lapso que se volvió una eternidad para el rubio, y con cada segundo que pasaba más inseguro se sentía.

- ¿Yo…? – Hinata finalmente salió del trance, obligándose a convencerse de que realmente estaba ocurriendo – yo… claro que acepto… – una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cereza, contagiando al chico, la sonrisa de Naruto más que de felicidad fue de alivio.

- ¿Enserio? – expresó todavía incrédulo, el vigoroso asentimiento de la cabeza de Hinata ya no dejó lugar a dudas – oh Hinata gracias, gracias, gracias… – sin que Hinata se lo esperara, Naruto la abrazó impulsivo – te prometo que haré todo lo posible por compensarte y hacerte feliz, y… y la verdad ya no sé qué decir, no tienes idea cuánto tiempo ensayé ese discurso 'ttebayo, es la primera vez que le declaro abiertamente mis sentimientos a alguien y creí que lo echaría a perder y… y bueno yo… ¿de qué te ríes? – calló al escuchar la musical risita de ella.

- L-lo siento, es que estoy muy feliz, aún no me creo que esté pasando realmente… – las facciones angustiadas de Naruto se suavizaron, por una vez en su vida decidió tomar un consejo de Jiraiya y milagrosamente había funcionado, "_Cuando encuentres a la chica que realmente te guste no lo pienses dos veces antes de ir por ella o te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida…_"

- Pues esto tal vez termine por convencerte – tomó cuidadosamente el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos, la joven lo miró atenta, estaba a punto de recibir su primer beso real, el beso de Itachi no contaba, ya que él no dejaba de ser un querido hermano para ella, en lo único que podía pensar ahora era en los hermosos ojos azul cian de Naruto, daba gracias a los cielos de estar sentada, de lo contrario ya se habría caído al piso por la falta de equilibrio, entre más centímetros se acortaban entre ellos, su corazón y sentidos se desquiciaban al punto de creer que de un segundo a otro perdería la razón, finalmente cerró los ojos, esperando que el contacto se diera y así alcanzar la gloria con la que por tantos años fantaseó en su cabeza.

- ¿Hinata? – la voz de Itachi fue solo un murmullo, pero bastó para que Hinata despertara en automático de su ensoñación y volcara todo su interés en él, Naruto jadeó frustrado, pero no dijo nada al respecto, dándose cuenta de que no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

- ¿Itachi-kun, cómo te sientes?, ¿te duele algo? – aliviada, la joven se apartó de Naruto para tomar la mano de Itachi entre las suyas.

- Me siento un poco nauseabundo – lo dijo en sentido figurado, lo que le causaba nauseas era la escenita que acababa de presenciar en primera fila, despotricaba mentalmente no solo contra Naruto, sino contra sí mismo al ser el único culpable de la unión de ese par.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve al lavabo? – intervino Naruto sinceramente preocupado, el parecido de ese niño y Sasuke lo estaban llevando a comportarse como lo haría con su mejor amigo.

- De ti no quiero nada… – expresó fríamente y con marcado desdén.

- Itachi-kun, Naruto-kun solo intentaba ser amable – retomó Hinata, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos, obteniendo todo lo contrario.

- Por mi puede ahorrarse su amabilidad, no necesito nada de él, y al parecer tampoco puedo contar contigo ahora – ya no podía contenerse, hace unas horas todo era perfecto, Hinata únicamente tenía ojos para él, estaba a punto de hacerla olvidar a ese estúpido y ahora qué, su plan, su futuro, todo lo bueno que tenía Naruto se lo había arrebatado, no, ya no estaba dispuesto a ser un agente pasivo, hasta ahora se había callado para no trastornar más la historia, pero al diablo la historia, su futuro no podía ser peor del que vio solo hace unos minutos, era tiempo de tomar cartas en el asunto y mandar al diablo la cautela, que lo único que le había traído era miseria.

- Itachi-kun eso no es cierto, yo… – se calló al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, al volver el rostro se encontró con Naruto.

- Ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, así que lo mejor es que me vaya – en otro tiempo Naruto hubiera molido a palos al chiquillo para obligarlo a retractarse de sus palabras y ganas no le faltaron de cuando menos darle un coscorrón, pero si algo le quedó de experiencia con Sasuke fue ponerse en el lugar de los otros y tratar de comprender sus motivos, comprendió que no debía intervenir, no sabía absolutamente nada de su relación y optó por lo que creyó más conveniente, marcharse y dejarlos a solas. Sin decir más se puso de pie, seguido de Hinata, que lo acompañó a la puerta.

- Naruto-kun l-lo siento, Itachi-kun no suele comportarse así – le habló hasta que ya se encontraban en la salida.

- No hay problema Hinata, de todas formas ya tenía que irme, es muy tarde y seguro que quieres descansar – sonrió despreocupado – nos vemos mañana ¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto – se forzó a devolverle la sonrisa, recargó su peso en el marco de la puerta, despidiéndolo hasta que desapareció por las escaleras, su sonrisa se desvaneció a penas Naruto se fue, se tomó unos minutos antes de volver a la recamara, no comprendía el comportamiento de Itachi, ciertamente le atemorizaba un poco enfrentarlo, sus palabras la hirieron profundamente, ella lo quería mucho y le dolía su rechazo.

Suspiró hondamente antes de entrar de nuevo, Itachi no se había movido de su lugar, acostado sobre el futon, con la mirada perdida en el techo, Hinata se arrodilló a su lado, mirándolo con profunda tristeza, realmente no quería estar enojada con él.

- ¿Por qué no puedes sentirte feliz por mí Itachi-kun? – murmuró Hinata.

- Porque él no es tu felicidad – se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo, de alguna forma no esperaba una respuesta – él no es el indicado para ti, ¡esto no debió haber pasado! – de repente Itachi se levantó, acuclillándose frente a Hinata y tomándola rudamente por los brazos la encaró – ¿no lo entiendes? – disminuyó el exaltado tono de su voz al ver el temor de ella – ¿no lo has entendido? – su rostro finalmente se contrajo en una dolorosa expresión – yo te amo Hinata– el semblante de Hinata pasó del miedo al asombro y finalmente al desconcierto – ¡te amo más de lo que ese imbécil podrá amarte jamás…!, te quiero para mí, quiero que seas mía, que estés junto a mí, quiero hacerte el amor cada noche y quiero…

- ¡Basta! – lo apartó bruscamente para luego ponerse de pie y crear distancia entre ellos – no sigas… – se le quebró la voz, y entre lagrimas dijo cosas que jamás imaginó decir – apenas eres un niño, no sabes lo que dices – apretó los puños tratando de contener la exaltación que crecía en su interior, ¿cómo podía decir semejantes palabras?, ¿dónde estaba el puro niño que ella conoció?, ¿dónde estaba su Itachi? – te quiero Itachi-kun, no lo dudes, pero jamás podré amarte de la forma que insinúas, ¡eres un niño por el amor de kami!, ¡eres mi hermano pequeño, lo que has dicho es una abominación…! – el rostro de Sasuke se desencajó, sin proponérselo logró lo que tanto temió, Hinata lo odiaba, antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo para arreglar las cosas, ella se dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda. Sin salir del aturdimiento salió a toda prisa de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se dejó caer lentamente al suelo sobre sus rodillas, las últimas palabras de Itachi le daban vueltas en la cabeza, tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para acallando sus sollozos, ¿qué había pasado ahí adentro?

Sasuke no intentó seguirla, guardo silencio y tragándose el nudo de su garganta se tiró de espaldas sobre el futon mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambos brazos ¿qué idiotez había cometido?, Hinata no le dio tiempo explicar nada y aún si lo hubiera hecho, dudaba que creyera en su palabra.

Fue una noche tensa, Hinata durmió en la estancia, lo último que quería era tener a Itachi cerca, estaba confundida, se sintió en cierta medida traicionada por él, hasta ahora comprendía lo poco que conocía de él, le había confiado sus más profundos sentimientos a un extraño, simplemente no podía concebir la idea de que Itachi la amara de la forma en que decía y sin embargo él no mentía, los sentimientos de Itachi, ó mejor dicho de Sasuke, eran así de profundos, la amaba con todo su ser, al descubrirse el rostro Sasuke miró detenidamente sus manos, esas manos que no eran suyas, ese cuerpo no era suyo, cuando pudo pensar con mayor claridad terminó por darle la razón a Hinata, lo que pretendía era ilógico, estaba en el cuerpo de su hijo, su amor sería una aberración más grande de la que Hinata suponía, se había acostumbrado tanto a estar en ese cuerpo que olvidó por completo algo primordial, Itachi, atormentado por lo sucedido, Sasuke se vio obligado a tomar una importante decisión esa noche, era momento de dejar su egoísmo de lado, si ella realmente era feliz con Naruto, él no se opondría a su relación.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ =3_)_

NOTA DE SALEM_:  
_

Antes de que me linchen por el capitulo (siento las antorchar arder cerca o-o), debo decir a mi favor… a mi favor… favor… que iba a decir, ah sí, Sasuke-dark aparecerá pronto, yeah, si con esto no disipo la mala vibra que siento, no sé qué lo hará XD, bueno, ahora si me despido, saludos, besos y abrazos para todos, nos estamos leyendo ja né =D

**- okashira janet: **Deja a Itachi, que él solo cuida sus intereses XD

- **FlorItachiUchiha: **Descuida, no te preocupes, ojalá que todo te haya salido bien =D, yo también espero que ambos queden juntos, la autora (osease yop) a veces (casi siempre XD) se deja llevar por su fanatismo y es por eso que todo termina enredado jaja, y lo de Mina, pss debo decir que soy fan de Edward Elric, así que aunque es traumática la situación de la pobre Uzumaki, si la lleva tan bien como Edward, se convertirá en mi ídola, sí que si, un beso para ti también, saludos n.n

**- Yukistar:** Sasuke tiene corazón de pollo con Hina, así que creo que nop.

**- hinnatta123:** Si que es extraño, siendo Sasuke quien es XD, a mí también me gusta que Sasuke arda de celos y más cuando Naruto está en el medio jeje, los gemelos están desaparecidos, al menos Itachi, que creo que ni nació en su época, así que well, siento la tardanza, de verdad que sí =3, pero aquí está por fin la conti =D

- **aiko namikase: **Gracias=D

**- DarkAmy-chan: **Amy, querida compinche, de qué me conoces =3, si yo soy una blanca palomita que nunca mutilaría a nadie, ni lo desaparecería del mapa (_ojos de borreguito tierno a medio morir *-*_) XD, lo de Sakura por lo pronto está en descanso, ya sabes que soy SasuHinaNaru, además de que ya tengo algo planeado y todo llegará en su momento, y pues bueno, ese desconocido terminará por afectar a Hinata mucho más de lo que imaginas XD, besitos.

-** Maribel teka**: Muchísimas gracias =D, y tu deseo se cumplirá más pronto de lo que imaginas jeje

**- flordezereso: ** Florecita perdón por la tardanza, pero no más no daba una con el final del capitulo owo

-** kaila maya the whater: **A estas alturas Itachi quedó desaparecido en acción y creo que Kakashi si que se llevará una sorpresa si es que algún día averigua la verdad jaja.

-** angela-hinata: **Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos, sé que está vez sí que exageré con el tiempo pero pss se me atravesó la cuaresma (tiempo en el que toco mi compu owo) y aunque ya tenía escrito desde hace mucho el capitulo, no podía finalizarlo y no se por qué.

-** yuemei: **Muchas gracias =D, y pues ahora Itachi/Sasuke está en el ojo del huracán, a ver cómo sale de esta jaja.

-**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki: ** Gracias =D, y pues el padre de Inoue es Sai jaja, ahora que me doy cuenta nunca lo especifiqué en esta historia owó, por lo demás creo que ya quedó aclarado a lo largo de los capítulos XD, el NaruHina es indispensable, al menos para que la historia salga como la pienso jeje

**- Hinata-Hyuuga-048:** Jaja, sip, pobre Sasuke incluso sin ser él mismo lo persiguen, es que tiene un pegue que ya quisieran muchos jaja, y como ves Naruto solo vino a enredarlo todo mas XD, un abrazo amiga, y lamento haber demorado tanto, saluditos.

-** nanouchiha: **En este capítulo ardió Troya, Naruto ya tuvo un tiempo para pensar en los sentimientos de Hinata, así que sip, está más que interesado, si, te entiendo, a mi me pasó algo parecido con la escuela, al final no me decidí por una carrera, y aquí me tienes, haciendo mi año sabático que ya se prolongó más de la cuenta jojo.

- **Raquel Uchiha: **Muchas gracias =D

-** El Puti-Fino: **Sip que te entendí, incluso para mi también es algo enredoso a veces x-x, y bueno creo que a más de uno hizo llorar esa parte, y recuerdo que también por eso perdí algunos lectores, pero pss ya qué, a mi me encantó escribir ese capítulo en particular jeje, lo cierto es que aunque no soy fan declarada del NejiTen, si he leído algunos fics de ésta pareja y me han dejado un buen sabor de boca =D, me alegra saber que te haya enganchado el SasuHina, hay muy buenos fics de la pareja, saludos y ojalá no sigamos leyendo por aquí =D

**- Akki4eVeR:** No lo dudes jeje


	15. Objetivo en la mira

Capitulo 15: **Objetivo en la mira**

Tanto para Hinata como para Sasuke los siguientes días a su discusión fueron realmente difíciles, el estrecho lazo de confianza que tenían se perdió al punto de que Hinata terminó por acercarse a Naruto, a Sasuke no le quedó de otra que tragarse el orgullo y observar como la relación de esos dos se volvía más afín, incapaz de hacer nada para retenerla, dejó a Hinata distanciarse de él, ni siquiera tenía ánimos como para seguir induciéndola en sus sueños, no tenía caso mostrarle una realidad que ya no existía.

Una forma que encontró para sobrellevar su dolor fue refugiarse en el entrenamiento, convirtiendo a la mansión Uchiha en la base del mismo. Se propuso aplicar los conocimientos del jounin experto que no hace mucho fue, tratando de descubrir los secretos de esos especiales ojos con los que Itachi nació, así adaptó varías de sus técnicas a las limitantes de Itachi, trabajando tan duro que le tomó alrededor de un mes perfeccionarlas.

Hubo alguien que siguió muy de cerca su entrenamiento, Kakashi quedó estupefacto al ver cómo dominaba fácilmente el chidori, simplemente no era lógico lo que presenciaba, esa era una técnica que solo Sasuke y él conocían, y ese niño al cabo de dos semanas la manejaba con tanta maestría que incluso creo algunas variantes de la misma. Expectante a sus avances y el misterio que éste representaba, decidió mantenerse en las sombras, resuelto a conocer las absolutas capacidades de aquel niño, pues luego de presenciar día a día sus avances, se dio cuenta de que su poder y dominio, eran comparables o inclusive mejores que los suyos.

Fue alrededor del tercer día de entrenamiento que Sasuke detectó al intruso, al principio le inquietó que Kakashi hiciera algo en su contra, siendo el tipo de persona analítica y precavida, decidió ignorar deliberadamente su presencia, tratando de averiguar las intensiones de Kakashi, luego de una semana concluyó que Kakashi no era una amenaza, si él hubiese querido detenerlo o interrogarlo ya lo hubiera hecho, así fue tomando forma un plan, algo que de concretarse cuando menos resolvería uno de sus problemas, detener a su oscura contraparte de ese tiempo.

No escatimó a la hora de mostrarle sus técnicas de batalla, sabía bien que después Kakashi entendería entre líneas el mensaje que quería darle.

La tarde del último día, regresó a casa con paso lento, pensando detenidamente en los últimos detalles antes de lanzarse a dar el paso definitivo, instintivamente llegó al departamento que aún compartía con Hinata, pese a sus diferencias ella no parecía tener la intención de correrlo, quizás por lastima, quizás porque aún le guardaba algo de aprecio, fueran cualesquiera sus sentimientos, Sasuke ya tenía decidido poner en claro su situación.

Tal y como lo esperaba, Hinata ya se encontraba en casa. Al entrar en el departamento ella lo miró detenidamente, con esa incomodidad de las últimas semanas, realmente a Hinata no le gustaba su situación, luego de pensar los hechos con la cabeza fría, se dio cuenta de que ella era tan culpable como Itachi de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se convenció de haberle dado una imagen equivocada y no saber interpretar las pequeñas señales que él le daba, como el casi beso de la noche en que se disgustaron, involuntaria o no, ella le siguió la corriente, era normal que después Itachi se sintiera traicionado al comprometerse con Naruto-kun.

- La cena está lista Itachi-kun, ¿quieres acompañarme? – a Sasuke sinceramente le sorprendió el ofrecimiento, sobre todo por la linda sonrisa que Hinata le dirigió, una sonrisa que no le dedicó en un mes.

- Me gustaría mucho – él devolvió cortésmente la sonrisa, por primera vez desde su pequeño altercado, un ambiente tranquilizador se sentía alrededor de ellos, Sasuke se sentó a la mesa y como en los viejos tiempos ella le sirvió, para posteriormente tomar asiento frente a él – ¿cómo ha ido todo en el hospital? – más que sentir interés, Sasuke preguntó para iniciar algún tipo de conversación.

- Muy bien, ahora que Tsunade-sama está de nuevo al frente, ha habido una mayor organización – expresó alegre, mientras se llevaba el primer bocado de arroz a la boca – ¿y a ti cómo te ha ido?, no nos hemos visto mucho ultimadamente… – de repente se sintió nerviosa de su respuesta, recordando la causa de su distanciamiento; involuntaria, desvió la mirada a un punto vacio.

- He estado ocupado en un proyecto, además, no creí que mi presencia te fuera grata – confesó, mientras jugaba distraído con su comida.

- Oh… – a Hinata no se le ocurrió nada más que decir y antes de que el silenció regresara, Sasuke prosiguió.

- ¿Y Naruto…? ¿eres feliz a su lado? – dijo sin mayores rodeos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, algo que nunca cambiaría en él, era su franco carácter.

- Lo soy… – Sasuke no pudo reprimir una decepcionada sonrisa, por dentro guardaba la esperanza de que su relación fracasara.

- Ya veo… – no pudo camuflar su decepción, por lo que agregó – me alegró por ti Hinata-hime, ese era tu sueño después de todo – se llevó a la boca un sorbo de té, tratando de diluir el trago amargo.

- ¿Realmente sientes eso Itachi-kun? – Hinata refutó sin que él se lo esperara, ahora era ella quien lo veía directamente a los ojos.

- Por supuesto – dijo sin titubear, no por eso su corazón dejaba de doler menos – si en verdad es él a quien quieres, no puedo hacer nada al respecto ¿cierto?, fue un gran malentendido de mi parte y te ruego de todo corazón que me perdones – Hinata lo miró atentamente por unos minutos, al final se convenció de que era sincero y viendo semejante cara de inocencia ya no pudo seguir molesta con él.

- Realmente me gustaría olvidar lo que pasó Itachi-kun, regresar a como éramos antes – presionó un poco más, finalmente estaban rompiendo el hielo y eso era bueno.

- A mi también Hinata…, créeme que a mí también… – Hinata sonrió al escucharlo, sin saber que a lo que él se refería era volver a esa vida juntos, a su amor de pareja, a ser la almas gemelas que estaban dispuestas a sacrificarse y darlo todo por el otro.

- Entonces intentémoslo, por mi parte estoy dispuesta a olvidar lo ocurrido – Sasuke le sonrió débilmente, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, más que un comienzo era una despedida, Sasuke ya no podía dar marcha atrás a sus planes, su naturaleza egoísta era lo que lo llevó hasta ahí en primer lugar, ésta vez lo haría bien, dejaría su egocentrismo de lado y se sacrificaría por ella, protegería su felicidad a cualquier costo, y para que Hinata fuera completamente dichosa, Naruto debía igualmente serlo, le quitaría de encima la pesada carga que empezó con la promesa de Sakura, él le devolvería lo que tanto deseaba, de esa forma quedaría libre para amar incondicionalmente a Hinata.

Luego de su charla, Hinata regresó a ser tan abierta como antes, él trató de disfrutar el mayor tiempo de su sonrisa, la sonrisa que amaba y que protegería con su vida si era necesario, hechas las paces, Sasuke, quien hasta ahora estuvo durmiendo en la estancia por respeto a Hinata, volvió a la habitación por insistencia de la misma, ambos rieron y platicaron hasta muy entradas horas de la noche, fue hasta que Hinata, rendida por el sueño, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Sasuke observó detenidamente las suaves líneas que trazaban su cara, con cuidado, apartó algunos cabellos que le caían desordenados por la cara y sin querer rozo su tersa piel, una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espina dorsal, apretó en un puño la mano, conteniendo sus impulsos, una caricia podría ser suficiente para desatar sus contenidos deseos, se alejó lo suficiente como para poder contemplarla, bajo la tenue luz de la luna llena su rostro se asemejaba al de un autentico ángel, era tan hermosa, le sería imposible renunciar por completo. Una parte de él aún se rebelaba a su decisión, se negaba a ceder, pero la parte racional lo contradecía, diciéndole que la guerra ya estaba perdida, había perdido frente a Naruto, y entre el conflicto de reflexiones, se quedó dormido, más convencido que nunca de seguir adelante con su plan.

La mañana del día siguiente recibió a Sasuke con la cálida caricia de un rayo de sol sobre su mejilla, la insistente luz que entraban por la pequeña ventana de la habitación, lo obligó a despertar por completo del letargo, se estiró un poco, volviendo el rostro a un costado, solo para encontrar el futon vacio de Hinata, suspiró decepcionado, ¿y si todo había sido un sueño?.

Hizo a un lado las mantas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, luego de asearse fue guiado por un delicioso olor hasta el improvisado comedor, donde lo esperaba un suculento desayuno y una alegre Hinata dándole los buenos días.

El desayuno pasó igual que la cena, retomaron su antigua comunicación en la que incluso las trivialidades eran importantes, Sasuke la miraba embelesado cuando ella hablaba; atesorando hasta el más imperceptible gesto, recordarla para cuando irremediablemente tuviera que dejarla ir, su futuro no había cambiado en lo absoluto, fueron dos recaídas el último mes y no tenía idea de por cuánto tiempo más podría estar separado de su cuerpo, de si la próxima vez que su alma fuera reclamada sería capaz de regresar a su lado.

Tal y como todos los días luego del desayuno, Hinata partió hacía el hospital, prometiéndole antes de irse una cena especial por su reconciliación, y como todos los días Sasuke la despidió en silencio desde el balconcito de la ventana, quedándose de pie en su sitio, hasta perderla de vista tras una esquina.

Tomó profundamente aire y exhaló con suma lentitud, finalmente estaba solo, era tiempo de poner en marcha lo que tenía en mente.

* * *

La mañana había sido relativamente tranquila, Tsunade revisaba algunos pergaminos del frente de batalla, le informaban que todo seguía como desde hacía semanas, sin ninguna novedad. Desde la captura del ocho colas Madara había replegado sus líneas, una extraña estrategia, dado el terreno que llevaba ganado, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, no dejó rastro alguno, ni del lugar en el que se escondía, cualesquiera que fuesen sus planes, la alianza no podía darse el lujo de confiarse, los cinco Kages acordaron proteger al nueve colas y para eso debían mantenerlo estrechamente vigilado, Naruto permanecería en Konoha, según los informes de Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke planeaba hacer una próxima intromisión en la aldea, dado los recientes sucesos y su relación con Madara, la mayor fuerza militar se concentraba en ese lugar ahora, protegiendo al último Jinchuriki, nadie debía pasar de la primera línea de defensa.

- Tsunade-sama, hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted – anunció Shizune luego de recibir la autorización para entrar.

- Ahora estoy ocupada, dile que vuelva más tarde – dijo la aparente joven mujer, sin despegar la vista de los pergaminos que la alianza le hizo llegar.

- Se lo suplico, es importante, de otra forma no me atrevería a importunarla – detrás de Shizune apareció una figura más pequeña, Tsunade lo observó detenidamente, por las señas que Kakashi le dio, inmediatamente dedujo de quién se trataba, el jounin parecía tener especial interés en ese niño, por lo que ella no pudo menospreciar sus inquietudes.

- Itachi ¿cierto? – el aludido asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo en todo momento ese aire de propiedad que lo hacía ver más adulto de lo que en realidad era – de acuerdo Itachi, toma asiento y explícame ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

- Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que estuviésemos a solas – sus ojos grisáceos se clavaron en la figura de Shizune y Tsunade no tardó en deducir a qué se refería, estando tan intrigada por él como lo estaba Kakashi, decidió acceder a su petición.

- Shizune, ya terminé con estos papeles, entrégaselos a Iruka y que se haga cargo de hacerlos llegar a su destino – aunque extrañada de las atenciones que se estaba tomando su maestra, Shizune acató de inmediato lo dicho, saliendo un minuto después y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Estamos solos, ya puedes hablar – indicó la sanin, aún así Itachi se tomó su tiempo, dirigiendo sus ojos esta vez a la ventana.

- Kakashi, escucha tú también – sorprendida de su increíble percepción, Tsunade observó como el aludido apareció por la ventana, una vez descubierto no tenía caso seguir ocultándose, sus capacidades realmente eran tan excepcionales como Kakashi describió. El jounin se situó a un lado de Tsunade y una vez que los tres estuvieron en reunidos, Itachi hizo varios sellos con las manos.

- Un jutsu de silencio, me sorprende que a tu edad puedas realizar ese jutsu – observó Kakashi ante la perfecta ejecución del mismo, el jovencito había pensado en todo.

- Te sorprendería saber mi edad Kakashi – sonrió un tanto irónico, aumentando la expectación de los otros, al final fue Tsunade quien intervino.

- No tengo mucho tiempo, déjate de misterios y ve directo al grano…

- Claro, pero antes necesito que me prometan algo… – tanto Tsunade como Kakashi intercambiaron miradas, sin comprender a qué venía tanto misterio – necesito que me prometan que bajo ninguna circunstancia revelaran a nadie más lo que les contaré a continuación y que me escucharán hasta el final sin cuestionar nada…

- ¿Te sientes bien? – dijo Tsunade, genuinamente contrariada.

- Por favor – utilizó un tono tan solemne que aunque a regañadientes terminó por convencerla, Tsunade volvió a mirar a Kakashi, quien asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien, haremos lo que nos pides – no encontrando ningún rastro de engaño o doble intención,

Sasuke cerró los ojos y tomó profundamente aire, dispuesto a revelar el secreto que lo atormentó los últimos meses.

- Yo fui quién causó la destrucción de Konoha – dijo sin más rodeos, aunque lo dijo con seriedad, sus oyentes no se lo tomaron bien.

- Si esto es una broma, estas yendo muy lejos…

- Prometieron escucharme hasta el final – atajó antes de que lo tomaran por un loco, precisamente eso era lo que podía leer en sus ojos – mi presencia aquí desencadenó un cambio en los hechos, Pein no debió destruir la hoja, así como Uchiha Sasuke nunca debió unirse a Madara, lo cierto es que yo no pertenezco a este tiempo, mi alma y este cuerpo fueron arrastrados a esta época por el descuido de mi hijo…

- ¿Itachi…? – Tsunade se calló de pronto al sentir la mano de Kakashi sobre su hombro.

- No creen una sola palabra de lo que digo, y lo entiendo, yo tampoco lo creería de no ser porque lo estoy viviendo en carne propia – el chico volvió a sonreír, esta vez con un dejo de amargura – supongo que para que lo digo cobre sentido es necesario que conozcan mi verdadera identidad… Henge no jutsu – hizo unos cuantos sellos y entre una densa nube de humo apareció una silueta muy distinta a la del niño que anteriormente fue, a medida que el humo se disipaba, la figura y el rostro de éste fue tomando una forma madura, ninguno pudo ocultar la sorpresa que el descubrimiento les causó.

- Uchiha Sasuke – fue Tsunade quien se atrevió a pronunciar el nombre, podría lucir un poco mayor, pero sin duda era él.

- Si…, esta es la apariencia de quién soy en realidad – Sasuke ignoro la desconfianza que reflejaban sus rostros, y miró sus manos, aunque fuera una ilusión, era bueno volver a ser el mismo de siempre – mi historia como la conocen termina justo después de que mi hermano murió… – esta vez ni Tsunade ni Kakashi pudieron subestimarlo, incluso Kakashi pensó en un plan emergente en caso de que Sasuke se volviera una amenaza, era algo retorcido y no tenía idea de cómo sucedió, pero lo que vio durante aquel mes de vigilancia, cobró sentido luego de eso – fue al termino de nuestra batalla, aprovechándose de que estaba inconsciente, Madara me traslado a un lugar seguro donde se encargó de contarme su verdad sobre el día que mi Clan fue aniquilado por Itachi, a diferencia del Sasuke actual y aunque cometí algunos de sus mismos errores como la captura del Hachibi, terminé por respetar la decisión de mi hermano, no tenía caso destruir lo que él dio su vida por proteger – sus espectadores lo escuchaban atentos, reacios a creer del todo en él – regresé a Konoha justo después de que la Villa fuera atacada por Pein, si bien los edificios estaban casi intactos, hubo considerables bajas humanas, incluso sabiendo que no tardaría en ir tras Naruto, por el bien de Konoha usted tomó la decisión de dejar ir a Pein– y ahí fue cuando Tsunade comenzó a darse cuenta del terrible error que cometió al haberse enfrentado al tú por tú a Pein, de la forma en que Sasuke lo estaba planteando, por primera vez se cuestionó la decisión que tomó – Naruto por ese entonces estaba a punto de terminar su entrenamiento en Miobokuzan, no entraré en detalles pues supongo que usted mejor que nadie debe saberlo…

» Cuando llegué a la Hoja y vi la magnitud de la catástrofe, terminé por recapacitar, lo primero que hice fue buscarla y plantearle lo ocurrido, sobre la decisión de los consejeros de eliminar a mi Clan y la directa participación de Danzou y el sacrificio de Itachi, acordamos que mi perdón sería otorgado a cambio de que le jurara lealtad absoluta – a Tsunade ya no le quedó duda de que él decía la verdad, de ninguna forma ese chico pudo haber obtenido ese tipo de información – Dadas las considerables bajas en el poderío militar y el peligro que acechaba a Naruto sin que él lo supiera, por medio de una rana fui transportado a Miobokusan, juntos luchamos para derrotar a Pein y posteriormente nos hicimos cargo del resto de Akatsuki, ó al menos logramos frustrar los planes de Madara, quien simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro…

- Si Konoha estaba a salvo y Akatsuki fue derrotado, no comprendo por qué regresaste en el tiempo, por lo que dices deduzco que ésta guerra tampoco tuvo lugar ¿o me equivoco? – Kakashi intervino por primera vez, analizando detenidamente cada detalle que él narraba.

- Hinata, estoy aquí por ella – una perceptible sonrisa asomó a su rostro, suavizando la rigidez de sus facciones.

- ¿Hinata?, estoy confundida, ¿ella qué tiene que ver contigo? – siguió Tsunade, de alguna forma ella siempre creyó que sería Sakura la persona más cercana a él, consciente de que su alumna aún le profesaba sentimientos amorosos, eso y el reciente noviazgo entre la Hyuuga y Naruto.

- Todo en realidad – dijo confiado – como dije, éste presente no se parece en nada a lo que yo viví, tres años después de la derrota de Pein, hubo un pequeño evento que cambió mi vida, la noche en que Hinata y yo hablamos por primera vez – hizo una pausa, y al ver que ninguno de los dos tenía preguntas continuó – esa tarde ella sufrió una devastadora decepción amorosa, el detonante para una enfermedad que había pasado inadvertida en ella por años, ella me contó que vagó durante horas sin rumbo y por azares del destino terminó en el distrito Uchiha, para el momento que la encontré, Hinata estaba siendo víctima de un infarto…, sin dudarlo la llevé al hospital y posteriormente usted corroboró que su corazón sufría una enfermedad congénita.

- Ya veo, entonces no detectaron a tiempo su problema cardiaco – la tranquilidad con que Tsunade habló llamó la atención de Sasuke, ese era uno de los puntos que después de todo quería tratar con ella.

- ¿Ya sabía algo de eso? – indagó Sasuke, sumamente interesado.

- En la invasión, Hinata cometió un acto casi suicida para proteger a Naruto que la dejó al borde de la muerte, durante la curación de sus heridas Sakura detectó el problema con su corazón – explicó serena la mujer – cuando me pusieron al tanto de su condición y teniendo los antecedentes de su madre como referencia, decidí hacer una operación reconstructiva, retirando algo de tejido logre corregir la falla…, hasta ahora ella ha permanecido en la aldea recuperándose, luego de su última valoración pude constatar que su corazón está tan sano como el de cualquiera, dentro de poco ella reanudará sus funciones como ninja – pudo haber besado a Tsunade ahí mismo, pero se contuvo y cerró los ojos suspirando aliviado, Hinata estaba curada y sin importar sus problemas actuales, él no podía dejar de dar gracias por ello.

- Y pensar que su enfermedad la obligó a retirarse por no detectarla a tiempo – murmuró para sí mismo, pero al notar la clara interrogante en el rostro de Tsunade, decidió continuar con su relato – el problema era tan grave que ella fue dada de baja como ninja de la Hoja, eso le acarreó muchos problemas con su familia y amigos, aunque debo admitir que en gran medida ella tuvo la culpa al no querer revelar a nadie su enfermedad, yo me enteré por casualidad de lo que le ocurría y así fue como terminamos compartiendo el secreto, me hizo jurar ayudarla a callar y a cambio ella haría cualquier cosa que yo le pidiera, al principió accedí por diversión, curioso de ver el rumbo que tomarían los hechos, con lo que no conté fue que el secreto terminaría uniéndonos de la forma más extraña

» En ese entonces Hinata tenía una mentalidad más bien autodestructiva, creía que su vida no valía la pena, en lo único en que podía pensar era en morir, , ninguno lo sabía entonces, llegué a conocerla tan íntimamente que sin percatarme en mí comenzó a darse una fuerte atracción por ella, ahora que lo pienso nunca profundice en mis sentimientos porque Hinata seguía amando a Naruto, mi orgullo tampoco me permitió verlo, y luego de que Naruto y Sakura se casaran todo empeoró..

- ¡¿Sakura y Naruto se casaron? – exclamó Tsunade, totalmente concentrada en el relato – oh, lo siento, continúa por favor…

- Hasta entonces el Clan Hyuuga era ajeno a la delicada situación de Hinata, por lo que cuando supieron que ya no era una ninja, aplicaron la peor condena, Hinata fue degradada de su puesto y se decretó imponerle el sello de sumisión…, con la ayuda de Neji pudo escapar a tiempo y se refugió en mi territorio, dado que ella prefería morir a pertenecer al bouke, le exigí cumplir con la promesa que me hizo al jurarle guardar silencio, no encontré otro método para salvar su vida que obligarla a casarse conmigo…

- ¿Tú y ella…? – señaló Tsunade, con una picara sonrisa de solo imaginar la situación que los unió, el destino era extraño, mira que dejar a esos dos juntos cuando eran la pareja más inconcebible que podía haber.

- Así es… – lo corroboró para el regocijo de Tsunade – con su ayuda y aprobación, una semana después nos casamos, y aunque al principio vivimos como dos extraños en la misma casa, nos fuimos encariñando el uno con el otro hasta que nos enamoramos, creí que podríamos vivir así por siempre, pero Hinata quedó embarazada…, para mí fue terrible recibir la noticia, su corazón no resistiría un embarazo – involuntario hizo una pausa al revivir aquellos angustiantes momentos – Hinata no se dio por vencida, luchó incansable para que el embarazo llegara a término, siete meses después nacieron mis hijos, Itachi y Mizuho – la inquietud fue reemplazada por una sincera sonrisa –entonces ya todos eran consientes de su problema cardiaco, y gracias a ello Sakura pudo encontrar una solución que alargó la vida de mi esposa…

» …los años pasaron, pero el mal no había sido erradicado, se necesitaba un corazón para salvar definitivamente su vida, usted sabe las condiciones especiales que deben cumplir los Hyuuga para que se haga dicha donación, solo un miembro de ese Clan puede brindárselo, el tiempo se acabó…, Hinata falleció cinco días antes de su cumpleaños veintiocho… – detuvo el relato en ese punto, incluso hoy, teniendo a la Hinata de carne y hueso con él, recordar esa noche lo hacía estremecerse hasta sus cimientos.

- Lo siento… – dijo Tsunade en una muestra de comprensión, mejor que nadie sabía lo difícil que debió ser para Sasuke revivir esos momentos, algo similar le ocurría al recordar a Dan.

- Descuide… – sonrió apenas, desviando la vista a las afueras del ventanal – Itachi y Mizuho quedaron destrozados, hasta entonces nunca supieron de su enfermedad y les fue muy difícil aceptarlo, sobre todo a Itachi, su alma fue llenándose lentamente de rencor y odio hacía mí, me creía culpable de la muerte de su madre, intenté tantas veces explicárselo, pero él siempre me rechazó, si tan sólo hubiese sido más insistente y lo hubiera obligado a escuchar lo que vivo ahora no estaría sucediendo… es irónico como todo lo malo que hicimos en nuestras vidas se devuelve ¿no lo cree…?, Itachi hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo hice con mi hermano…

» Madara, a quien dimos por muerto, reapareció en nuestras vidas, sin que yo lo supiera se hizo amigo de Itachi y poco a poco se encargó de convencerlo que la muerte de Hinata tenía solución, aprovechándose de su inocencia lo hizo creer que si ejecutaba cierto jutsu ella podría volver a la vida – en ese punto hizo una pausa, deshaciendo su apariencia adulta, volviendo a ser un niño – estos ojos poseen un poder especial, el poder de atravesar la barrera del tiempo y el espacio, cuando me enteré de lo que estaba ocurriendo fue demasiado tarde, Itachi activó el jutsu y una vez comenzado no hubo forma de detenerlo, de alguna forma yo quedé en el medio, no supe nada más, cuando desperté ya me encontraba aquí, atrapado en el cuerpo de Itachi, no sé qué fue de él ni de Madara, lo único que sé es que al volver en el tiempo la historia como la conocía fue reescrita, creo que eso era lo que Madara pretendía, supongo que en el pasado frustré sus planes al dejar Akatsuki…

- ¿Entonces que tú…? ¿que Sasuke esté en Akatsuki es parte de los planes de Madara? – fue Kakashi quien intervino ésta vez, se mantuvo al margen, pero aquel dato era de vital importancia, sobre todo para la guerra que actualmente enfrentaban.

- Madara no me dijo mucho cuando estuve con él, pero estoy seguro que su plan depende de que yo esté de su lado y es por eso que quiero pedirles un favor, el futuro está cambiando y no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda permanecer aquí, mi cuerpo real necesita mi alma y es primordial para mi detener a Sasuke antes de que se pierda por completo.

- Exactamente ¿qué necesitas que hagamos por ti?, Sasuke prácticamente desató esta guerra, aunque regrese, sus crímenes ameritan su ejecución inmediata – expresó Tsunade sin perder la compostura, entendía su punto y estaba segura de que si pudiera razonar con el otro Sasuke como lo hacía con éste, podría termino a un sinfín de conflictos.

- Estoy al tanto de todo, sé que Sasuke es uno de los criminales más buscados y de ninguna manera pretendo expiarlo de sus culpas, al contrario, soy el mayor interesado en que pague, pero si no hacemos algo esta guerra empeorará.

- Es absurdo… – antes de que Tsunade pudiera contradecirlo, Kakashi intervino a favor de él.

- Disculpe Tsunade-sama, pero creo que el chico tiene un punto – luego se dirigió al Uchiha – para decidirte a hablar con nosotros es porque ya has pensado en algo ¿cierto?

- No estoy seguro, pero luego de pensarlo detenidamente creo saber en qué lugar se oculta Sasuke ahora – los ojos de la Hokage se posaron interesados en él – sé que esperan a que él ataque primero, pero y ¿si nosotros tomamos la iniciativa?

- ¿Un ataque sorpresa? – dijo Kakashi interesado.

- Exacto… – sonrió confiado al ver como Kakashi lo seguía sin problema.

- Te escucho, ¿qué es lo que propones? – Tsunade lo alentó a seguir.

- Madara es inteligente, no podremos infiltrarnos en su territorio con un escuadrón completo sin que se dé cuenta, pero si sabemos movernos, un equipo normal de cuatro personas bastará para causar un desequilibrio interno… – y así fue como expuso punto por punto su plan, Tsunade y Kakashi lo escucharon hasta llegar a un acuerdo, como lo planteaba, salvar a Sasuke sería el termino de la guerra. Tsunade no recibió a nadie más por ese día, concentrándose en ultimar los detalles de la misión, a través de un mapa Sasuke les mostró la superficie, señalándoles las entradas secretas que él recordaba, el equipo estaría formado por Kakashi y Sasuke, solo les faltaba definir a los dos últimos integrantes, Sasuke se hizo una idea del tercer integrante cuando Kakashi le planteó cierto prisionero de guerra que tenían bajo su cuidado y así, trazando planes, acordaron que nadie más, ni siquiera los Kages o los dos integrantes faltantes del equipo debían saber nada al respecto.

* * *

Atardecía cuando Sasuke decidió regresar al departamento, al día siguiente se reuniría de nuevo con Kakashi y Tsunade, faltaba alrededor de una hora para que el sol se pusiera en el horizonte, pero antes de regresar decidió hacer una obligada parada que vino postergando durante un tiempo.

El campo de entrenamiento donde el equipo 7 se formó estaba igual a como lo recordaba, tratar con Kakashi le hizo pensar en los viejos tiempos, la nostalgia era cosa extraña, sentir la necesidad de volver a donde todo empezó.

Se acercó al poste en el cual Naruto fue atado luego de reprobar la prueba inicial, sonrió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que ambos cambiaron desde entonces, no podía odiar a Naruto, sin importar lo mucho que le costara admitirlo, apreciaba al Uzumaki, Naruto fue el único que no se dio y aún entonces no se daba por vencido con él, se ganó su respeto y aprecio, bien sabía que la vida tampoco le fue nada fácil, suponía que después de todo por eso los dos terminaron siendo amigos.

Advirtiendo la presencia a sus espaldas, Sasuke se giró lentamente para encararlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – tal vez no significaba nada, sin embargo Naruto no pudo evitar desconfiar al verlo en ese lugar, la presencia de ese niño le causaba mal agüero.

- Tuve el presentimiento de que podría verte en este lugar – dijo calmamente el Uchiha, observando detenidamente de reojo a su enemigo-rival-amigo – necesito hablar contigo.

- Si es de Hinata, te advierto que no pienso terminar con ella – aclaró de inmediato a la defensiva, no confiaba en el chico, cuanto más examinaba su carácter y físico, más parecido encontraba con Sasuke.

- Descuida, no pienso pedírtelo, aunque te advierto que si llegas a hacerla sufrir aunque sea un poco, te moleré a golpes – sentenció muy serio el Uchiha, Naruto no se amedrentó en lo absoluto, sosteniéndole en todo momento la mirada.

- No quieras pasarte de listo teme, sé bien lo que pretendes…

- ¿En serio?, ilústrame entonces –sarcástico, lo retó con su insolente actitud.

- No dejaré que me separes de Hinata – Naruto aceptó el reto, plantándose firmemente frente a él.

- No lo haré, a la larga tú solo te encargaras de eso con tu indecisión – puntualizó, quería poner unas cuantas cosas en claro – yo no me trago ese cuento de que la chica de cabello rosa es una hermana para ti, es tan cierto como que yo soy un monje de claustro, no puedo creer que de la noche a la mañana quieras estar con Hinata, cuando por lo que sé, durante años babeaste el piso por la otra.

- Lo que yo sienta por Sakura no es de tu incumbencia.

-Lo es si Hinata sale afectada – se miraron desafiantes por un largo rato, un mudo duelo en el que el perdedor sería decidido al evitar el contacto visual del otro.

Itachi no estaba del todo errado en sus argumentos, sus sentimientos por Sakura sufrieron varias evoluciones con los años; desde la academia ninja fue alguien especial para él, al principio, cuando la conoció, se sintió plenamente identificado con ella por su tremenda persistencia de querer ser reconocida por Sasuke, mientras él, a su vez, buscaba el reconocimiento de la aldea y por ende el suyo también.

Sakura siempre le pareció bonita, inteligente y muy simpática, o al menos era simpática con los demás, ya que al igual que para el resto de los chicos de su edad, él no era más que un paria, molesto y extremadamente ruidoso al que no soportaba. Sabía bien que su irreverente actitud la sacaba de quicio y sin importar sus intentos por congraciarse, siempre terminaba causándole la impresión contraria, logrando ser una verdadera molestia ante sus ojos.

Luego, como si kami-sama hubiera escuchado sus suplicas terminaron juntos en el mismo equipo, finalmente tenía la oportunidad de acercarse a ella, de hacerse notar, de ser reconocido, vanas ilusiones que no prosperaron, siempre hubo algo ó mejor dicho alguien, que se interpuso entre ellos, la misma persona que los unió y que por desgracia los separaba, Sasuke, la principal razón por la que competía tan testarudamente con él era precisamente para ganarse el afecto de la Haruno, de nada le sirvió sobresalir; al marcharse Sasuke y habiendo hecho la promesa a Sakura de traerlo de vuelta, le quedó bien claro que su corazón nunca le pertenecería, luego la misión fracasó, no solo no pudo salvar a su amigo, sino que terminó por fallarle a ella.

Imponiéndose la firme meta de no volver a decepcionarla, decidió concentrarse únicamente en su entrenamiento y no volvió a pensar en su interés romántico hasta que se reencontraron dos años y medio después.

Sakura siguió atrayéndolo, la joven no solo se encontraba más hermosa, había madurado y ya no perdía tan fácilmente la paciencia con él, Naruto volvió a considerar sus sentimientos, realmente creyó que tendría una oportunidad de ser reconocido por Sakura, de que esta vez sería él y no Sasuke quién ocupara sus pensamientos, una grave equivocación de su parte, sin importar sus intentos por seducirla, ella jamás dejó de pensar en su amigo.

Aunque seguía enamorado de ella, Naruto terminó por resignarse, decidió avanzar y limitarse a hacer cuanto estuviera en sus manos por hacerla feliz, sabía que la única forma de que lo fuera era teniendo a Sasuke a su lado, por lo que se propuso no parar hasta conseguirlo.

Justo cuando empezaba a creer que el amor no había sido hecho para él, sucedió lo más insólito del mundo, algo que cambiaría su perspectiva de sí mismo y le haría reconsiderar seriamente sus sentimientos.

Recordaba claramente ese momento, nunca podría olvidar las palabras dichas por Hinata_ «Estoy aquí porque es lo que quiero_» dijo decidida, mientras se interponía para protegerlo a él, al paria, al rechazado, al portador del Kiuby «_Siempre lloraba y me rendía a la primera…, sin importar lo qué hiciera siempre me equivocaba... hasta que tú Naruto-kun me enseñaste el camino correcto» _le costó un poco comprender sus palabras, ¿no entendía por qué ella decía tales cosas y exponía su vida?_ «…desde que te conocí, siempre he ido tras de ti, deseando alcanzarte... soñando que algún día podríamos caminar juntos, intentando llegar a dónde tú lo hicieras... tú me cambiaste, tu sonrisa me salvó de mí misma... ¡no tengo miedo de morir si es para protegerte!»_ la calidez que sintió en ese momento no se comparó en lo absoluto a lo que vino después _«porque yo te amo Naruto-kun» _

"_Te amo"_, una frase que hasta ese momento nunca tuvo un sentido real para Naruto, en sus recuerdos él nunca había sido amado, nunca nadie lo protegió, nadie lo había admirado, pero ella, Hinata, la tímida, la oscura, la rarita, la que nunca se detuvo a valorar pese a ser la única persona que desde siempre lo trató amablemente, ella lo estaba dando todo por un donnadie, incluso estaba dispuesta a morir por él, la semilla del afecto había sido plantada en su corazón, un sentimiento que se heló al ver como la única persona que tuvo el valor de ayudarlo caía abatida por el enemigo, la ira consumió su espíritu al verla casi morir ante sus ojos, su conciencia se perdió y por poco termina liberando a su prisionero.

Cuando pudo calmarse y recapacitar, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ella, sintió un tremendo alivió que lo llevó al borde de las lágrimas al saber que estaba bien, que vivía, que Hinata no se iría de su lado, eso terminó por calmarlo y definitivamente lo ayudó a no volver a perder el control, saberla a salvo le dio la tranquilidad de seguir su camino y enfrentar al enemigo.

Cuando volvió a Konoha en brazos de Kakashi, el entusiasta recibimiento de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa, antes de sentir o pensar en cualquier cosa, buscó a Hinata con la mirada, cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella le sonrió amable, sin muestras de arrepentimiento por sus actos, su corazón latió distinto al recibir su cálida sonrisa, esa fue la primera vez que reparó en ella más que como una simple amiga.

Ya no pudieron cruzar palabra luego de lo ocurrido, la reconstrucción de la aldea, la charla con su padre y el estado crítico de Tsunade ciertamente tenían su mente ocupada, eso no significaba que se hubiera olvidado de ella, tenía a Hinata presente y por ser tan consciente de su presencia prefirió evitarla, no acababa de descifrar si lo que sentía por ella era mera gratitud o algo más profundo comenzaba a gestarse en su interior, no quería hablarle hasta estar completamente seguro de sus sentimientos.

Quien iba a decirle que días después sería la misma Sakura quien terminara por esclarecerlos, la nieve caía en fina escarcha sobre ellos, Kiba, Lee, Sai, Kakashi y Yamato estaban tan expectantes como él, miró a Sakura detenidamente por unos instantes, realmente no acaba de creerse que algo tan bueno le estuviera pasando «Dije que yo… yo te amo Naruto», y hubiese caído gustoso a sus pies si ella no hubiera dicho lo siguiente «¡Escucha con cuidado cuando alguien se te confiesa!, Sasuke-kun ya no significaba nada para mi… debo estar loca para ponerte la carga de él a ti…» y en ese punto el hermoso sueño perdió el encanto, odiaba que lo subestimaran y Sakura lo estaba haciendo, subestimaba su inteligencia y trataba de manipularlo por un motivo que desconocía, pero lo realmente patético fue la excusa que le dio al exigirle una respuesta «En serio Sakura-chan ¿qué pasa..?, ¿por qué me dices esto ahora?» la miró detenidamente, intentando descifrar qué era lo que ella se traía entre manos «No sucede nada… solo desperté ¿por qué estar enamorada de un ninja renegado?, puedo ver la realidad, ya no soy una niña …» trató de mostrarle una sonrisa convincente, pero incluso Naruto la encontró extremadamente forzada «…entonces Naruto, olvida la promesa que me hiciese, ya puedes dejar de buscar a Sasuke-kun ¿entiendes?», lejos de calmarlo, sus palabras solamente lo incomodaron, nunca como ahora se sintió traicionado, ella no era sincera, su sonrisa estaba tan vacía como sus palabras, decidió dejar de ser pasivo y arremetió nuevamente «Esto es muy repentino Sakura-chan ¿sucede algo?» «¡No sucede nada!, es obvio que me ednamoré de ti» simplemente no podía creerle, recordó todas las veces en que ella lloró por Sasuke, todas las veces que fue tras él, todas las veces que dijo cuanto le gustaba y justo cuando creía que ya nada podría descorazonarlo más, ella se atrevió a abrazarlo «Sasuke-kun está cada vez más y más lejos de mí, pero tú Naruto siempre has estado a mi lado, siempre me has animado…, por fin me di cuenta de quién eres en realidad… aún en ese momento con Pain regresaste cuando todos lo necesitaban» la escuchó en silencio, sin devolver su abrazo, cada palabra que salía de su boca no hacía más que herirlo «Eres el héroe que protegió la aldea y hoy todos te admiran, yo soy una más de ellos…» admiración, la admiración y el amor son dos cosas distintas, Naruto lo sabía bien «…solías ser un bromista, pero ahora eres una gran persona y fui testigo de todo eso, mientras que Sasuke-kun sigue cometiendo crímenes y rompiendo mi corazón, volviéndose aún más extraño, pero tú Naruto siempre has estado cerca, me haces sentir segura, justo ahora desde el fondo de mi corazón yo…» ya no pudo seguir con esa farsa y la apartó de él, mirándola de frente a los ojos, algo que ella hasta ahora no pudo hacer, realmente se sentía ofuscado y por eso no midió el alcance de sus palabras «¡Odio a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas!», fue todo, la imagen idealizada que tenía de Sakura comenzó a desmoronarse, comprendió que realmente no la conocía, que ninguno se conocía, de otra forma ella no lo habría lastimado haciéndole creer un amor que en realidad no sentía, una relación no podía basarse en mentiras, incluso si se mentía para no herir al otro, tampoco podía odiarla, comprendió que Sakura lo único que quería era protegerlo, liberarlo de su promesa y compensarle todas las cosas malas que le hizo pasar, Naruto agradeció sus buenos deseos, realmente agradeció el cariño de Sakura, pero entre querer y amar hay un trecho muy grande, lo último que deseaba era que estuviera a su lado por lastima, ese viaje al país del Hierro terminó por abrirle los ojos y hacerlo comprender que era tiempo de dejar ir a Sakura. Entendió que tampoco podía hacerle lo mismo a Hinata y por eso decidió no darle una respuesta definitiva hasta su regreso, cuando hubiese tenido el tiempo necesario para pensar.

Nunca se arrepentiría de su decisión, de pedirle a Hinata que fuera su novia, resultó opuesta a Sakura en todos los sentidos, nunca podría compararlas, a su manera la jovencita Hyuuga fue ganando terreno en su corazón; al compartir con ella supo lo que era el amor incondicional, ese que no te pide nada a cambio, de la confianza y el respeto. Naruto no tardó mucho en ver a Hinata con otros ojos, finalmente comprendió que todo este tiempo lo que en realidad sintió por Sakura fue un amor platónico, nacido de su necesidad de amor y cariño, con su dulzura Hinata se encargó de sanar las heridas, quería a Hinata y sabía bien que ese sentimiento estaba madurando y dentro de no mucho podría confesarle lo que realmente sentía por ella.

- ¿El gato te comió la lengua? – Sasuke terminó por sacarlo de sus cavilaciones, Naruto le sonrió de forma inusual, sabía la consideración que Hinata le tenía a aquel mocoso, pero él estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y eso nadie lo cambiaria.

- Solo pensaba que ya no me afecta lo que digas, Hinata me quiere y yo a ella, así que esta discusión no tiene sentido, no trates de seguir presionando con lo de Sakura-chan que no conseguirás nada de mi…

- Puede ser que esa chica ya no signifiqué nada para ti, pero ella no es el único impedimento – a Sasuke no le gustó en lo absoluto esa confiada sonrisa, entonces decidió atacar el otro punto débil de Naruto – mientras no puedas liberarte de tu promesa, nunca serás capaz de corresponderle, ¿realmente crees que Hinata esperará toda la vida a que cumplas tus caprichos?, ella no merece estar atada a alguien que sobrepone sus intereses a los de los demás

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Habló de Uchiha Sasuke, de tu obsesión por él, tal vez apenas nos conozcamos, pero te he observado – exasperado por su actitud decidió enfrentarlo de una buena vez – créeme, admiro que quieras rescatar a tu amigo, sin embargo ese idiota no te escuchará, está tan cegado en este momento por el odio que difícilmente entiende razones y lo peor de todo es que el provocó su propia miseria.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces, y no hables de algo que no sabes! – aunque al principio lo tomó por sorpresa, Naruto reaccionó, sin pasarle inadvertido la particular forma en que Itachi se refería a Sasuke, como si realmente lo conociera, cuando eso era imposible.

- Eres muy ingenuo Naruto, tal vez tus lazos con él fueron fuertes en el pasado, pero Sasuke ya no es quien conociste, él sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo, ha tomado cada una de sus decisiones por propia cuenta y el que esté perdido ahora en su odio, es porque ese imbécil no es capaz de ver que la muerte de su hermano fue culpa suya y de nadie más, hasta que Sasuke no lo entienda, nunca volverá aquí, igualmente dudo que luego de las atrocidades que ha cometido tenga un fin favorable.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? – finalmente Naruto lo tomó en serio, la apariencia de Itachi fue reemplazada por la de Sasuke, nunca como ahora el Uzumaki vio la semejanza entre los dos, el chico no le respondió, limitándose a sonreír enigmático.

- La única forma de que Sasuke entré en razón es por la fuerza… y por tu cara deduzco que ya pensaste en eso – siguió confiado al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de su amigo – pero aún si ganas esa batalla, nada garantiza que él no siga consumiéndose, lo que Sasuke necesita es algo que tú no puedes darle…

- Quizás, pero no voy a rendirme, sé perfectamente por lo que está pasando, si renuncio ahora tampoco tendrá salvación – recuperado de la primera impresión, y cada vez más convencido de la relación de Sasuke y ese chico, le habló con tal franqueza como si fuera al mismísimo Uchiha a quien tuviera enfrente.

- De acuerdo…. – suspiró derrotado – supongo que ese complejo salvador tuyo nunca cambiará –era imposible razonar con él, cuando a Naruto se le metía en la cabeza, no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión – tan solo no te encierres en ti mismo, recuerda que hay más personas a tu alrededor que se preocupan por ti y quieren verte feliz, Sakura y Kakashi son parte de ellas, Hinata también, deberías de confiar más a menudo en los demás.

- Creí que me odiabas, ¿por qué ahora me dices todo esto? – Naruto sonrió confiado, por un motivo desconocido, se sentía aliviado luego de hablar con él, como si Sasuke finalmente lo aceptara.

- Porque tal vez en otras circunstancias, nosotros podríamos haber sido grandes amigos – Sasuke decidió dar por zanjada la conversación, el sol ya se había ocultado casi por completo en el horizonte – ¿Naruto? ¿puedo darte un último consejo? – el rubio asintió con la cabeza – si todo sale mal y terminas enfrentándote con él, dile lo que Itachi realmente quería, quizás tú logres que lo entienda.

- Lo haré… – Sasuke le devolvió una débil sonrisa, y en ese momento todo estuvo bien entre ellos, sin despedirse, el jovencito emprendió la retirada, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

- ¡Confío en que cuides bien de Hinata, si la haces sufrir…! – le gritó sin volverse a verlo.

- ¡Si, si, me patearas el trasero! – respondió Naruto con fingido fastidio, la sonrisa de Sasuke se amplió, negó con la cabeza y echó a andar de nuevo – ¡hey! ¡Itachi!, ¡para que lo sepas realmente Sasuke no es mi amigo…! – no se detuvo, pero aguzo el oído a lo que Naruto tenía que decir – ¡es mi hermano…!, ¡te prometo que lo salvaré cueste lo que cueste! – Itachi hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano, agradecido, pero confiando en que si tenía suerte con la misión, Naruto nunca más tendría que preocuparse por él.

Continuará…

* * *

(Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias =3)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Otro capítulo más que se va, estoy desesperada por llegar al siguiente capítulo y nada más no puedo avanzar o-ò, al final terminé escribiendo 15 hojas pero por fin estoy conforme, pero más conforme con lo que pasará en dos capítulos más jojo, siento que hablo confusamente, pero yo me entiendo, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos estamos leyendo, ja né =D

- **kaila maya the whater:** Mientras no haya una hoguera de por medio, todo tranqui, aunque ya siento el fuego arder cerca o-o

- **maribelteka:** Bueno, el misterio de Naruto quedará resuelto en este capítulo, todo sea por darle más sabor a la trama XD, Sasuke ya no ve lo duro sino lo tupido, tiene presiones por todos lados y mientras esté en ese cuerpo no hará mucho, para mí tampoco fue nada fácil tomar la decisión de poner a Sakura y a Sasuke juntos, no soy fan de la pareja, pero es necesario, sobre todo en las decisiones que tomará Sasuke más adelante, la relación del Sasuke de ese tiempo y Hina sigue siendo un misterio a medias para mi, espero resolverlo en los próximos dos capítulos, muchas gracias por las flores =D, saludos!

- **Amy Pinki: **No me crucifiques todavía, que hay algo a mi favor, no puedo explicártelo ahora, pero en el próximo capítulo ya lo veras owó. Supongo que cada acción de Sasuke cambia su futuro, empezando por su aparición en el pasado, y creo que ahora que se dio por vencido es cuando más chance tiene de cambiarlo todo, a veces solo hay que dejar que todo siga su curso. Y pues muchos factores contribuyeron a la decisión de Naruto, además pasaron unos mesecitos en los que pudo pensar bien las cosas XD

- **aiko namikaze:** Perdón por la tardanza =3

- **El Puti-Fino:** Aún le falta mucho camino por recorrer a la historia, es solo que de vez en cuando me gusta complicarle la existencia a los personajes, esta vez le toco a Sasuke, y quién sabe, tal vez a la próxima le toque a Hinata o Naruto jeje.

- **Okashira Janet:** See, y se pondrá más intenso jojojo, a Sasuke mini se le está acabando el tiempo y Sasuke sigue siendo un cabezota vengativo, Sakura jugará un papel clave en el futuro, pero por el momento, todo dependerá de la última decisión que tome Sasuke-mini (por cierto, buena forma de diferenciarlos XD)

- **Yukistar:** Pues sí, ahora hay que ver si Naruto es en realidad lo que Hinata siempre soñó XD

- **loregazerock loresasuhina:** Gracias, aunque el que casi sufre un infarto es Sasuke, pobre, cómo si la vida no le hubiera cobrado mucho ya X3

**- Anonimo:** No creas, sé que se me pasa la mano, pero no puedo evitarlo, me encanta torturar al Uchiha =3, y Madara no tuvo nada que ver con lo de Naruto, si a alguien quieres achacarle la culpa debe ser a Sakura XD, muchas gracias por leerme, un abrazo =D

- **Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki:** Muchas gracias =D, Naruto solo hace su lucha, que le resulte ya es cosa aparte, por lo pronto Sasuke ya se puso a trabajar en una solución para salvarse o eso creo O-ó

- **StarleSxNightX:** Nah, no te preocupes, los comentarios son bien recibidos en cualquier momento jeje, aunque no sé si alegrarme o no de causarte tantos sentimientos encontrados n-nU, y pues a Sasuke lo amas o lo odias, así de simple, pero algo bueno resultara de este enredo, lo juro, y claro que te lo doy, es autzima-chan(arroba)hotmail(punto)com, aunque soy vaga y dispersa, suelo estar más por DArt, y últimamente por NarutoUchiha, en el facebook tampoco me paso mucho que digamos, soy rara lo sé D=

-**Diminishing quarter:** En defensa de Naruto diré que interfirió sin intención XD

- **angela-hinata:** Jajaja, no, pues sobre todo Itachi está perdido, de hecho ni su alma existe ya, al tomar su cuerpo, Sasuke reemplazó su alma, Itachi no nació y actualmente no existe, complicado, pero así va el asunto. Sasuke está tan urgido que le vale si es el cuerpo de Itachi, lo único que quiere es estar con Hinata XD, me alegra que la continuación te haya hecho feliz y ojalá que éste capítulo también, aunque todo vaya de mal en peor para Sasuke owo

**- flordezereso:** En este capítulo me extendí más, todo sea por llegar más pronto al capítulo que espero =3

**- yusha:** jajaja, see, causo ese efecto en muchos (desaparecerme por tanto tiempo no deja nada bueno -_-U), y al parecer tú y yo somos las únicas conformes con el NaruHina, y sip, temo que me quemen en leña verde jojo, muchas gracias y creo que esta vez no me tardé tanto, al menos así lo siento =3

- **FlorItachiUchiha:** Oh, déjame ser, Salem es niña buena XD, tarde o temprano Sasuke tendrá su recompensa, y por lo menos la enfermedad ya no es un obstáculo, te prometo que del ItaMina cuando menos haré un dibujo para ti, porque a como pintan las cosas en el futuro, es lo menos claro que tengo ahorita XD.

- **Hinnatta123:** Tranquila amiga mía, que todo se dará a su debido tiempo, y una vez más los celos dominaron a Sasuke y las cabras se le fueron al monte olvidando que estaba en el cuerpo de Itachi XD, y como Hina no tiene idea de que son recuerdos sino sueños, pues simplemente ha decidido ignorarlos =D


	16. Despedidas

Capitulo 16: _**Despedidas**_

Sasuke trabajó estrechamente con Kakashi para ultimar los detalles de la misión, fue una experiencia grata, finalmente podía mostrarse tal cual, sin albergar el temor de ser descubierto.

Durante muchos años se arrepintió de no regresar a la Villa a tiempo, de no hacer nada por evitar que su maestro muriera, de no decirle cuanto lo admiraba y respetaba, ahora tenía una oportunidad de resarciese, no lo defraudaría por segunda vez, no luego de lo que éste le contó sobre su último encuentro con Uchiha Sasuke, del ser desquiciado en que se convirtió, capaz de eliminar a Sakura sin el menor remordimiento, entendió que las palabras no funcionarían y de alguna forma tuvo que replantear su estrategia.

Por las tardes solían reunirse con Tsunade y como en los viejos tiempos aprovechaban las mañanas para entrenar, Sasuke se remontó a su niñez, cuando Kakashi se convirtió en su mentor, pero más que eso en su amigo, pensó en sus errores y en cuanta razón tuvo su sensei con sus consejos.

- ¿Por qué creíste mi historia Kakashi? – soltó de repente Sasuke al segundo día de revelar su identidad, mirando fijamente un punto vacío en el horizonte. Ambos tomaban un descanso luego entrenar arduamente durante toda la mañana. Con la expresión serena que lo caracterizaba, Kakashi se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- De alguna forma sabía que eras tú… – recargado en el grueso tronco de una Haya, el ninja copia no despegó la vista del pequeño libro que siempre llevaba consigo, Sasuke sonrió irónico ¿qué clase de respuesta era esa? – pero no fui el único en darse cuenta, aunque no tengan la certeza, Naruto y Sakura también lo sospechan – cerró el libro de golpe, fijando su atención en la pequeña figura sentada en una rama, del otro lado del árbol – después de lo que presencié estas semanas, quiero creer que no está todo perdido y que Sasuke aún tiene salvación…

- Gracias… – Kakashi alzó una ceja en señal de no entendimiento – de no ser por ti, Godaime no hubiera creído mi historia, a pesar de todo lo malo que pude haberte hecho, gracias por confiar en mí Kakashi – el aludido no dijo nada, limitándose a asentir con la cabeza – nunca lo dije y me arrepentí por muchos años, pero…, siempre te consideré un padre, no tienes idea de lo mucho que lamento haberte decepcionado, y aún más lamento que tuvieran que pasar veinte años para que lo supieras – la carga que llevara a rastras fue liberada, se sentía aliviado de que varios cabos sueltos de su anterior vida estaban siendo resueltos, Hinata estaba curada, había hecho las paces con Kakashi, ya nada más le faltaba un objetivo por cumplir y dadas las visiones de su futuro, tenía la certeza de que su plan no fallaría.

Al final de la semana los cuatro integrantes del equipo de asalto estuvieron dispuestos, la fecha fijada para la intromisión en la base enemiga sería en dos días.

El quipo se limitaría en buscar y capturar a Uchiha Sasuke, pero para poder hacerlo, primero tendrían que localizar su ubicación exacta, un ataque sorpresa, así lo fijó Itachi, y para que su plan resultara, la única forma de lograrlo sería infiltrarse sin ser advertidos por el enemigo, de eso se encargaría el tercer integrante seleccionado para formar parte del equipo.

«_En un bunker, a decenas de metros bajo tierra, se encontraba un complejo de cinco niveles que no recibió daño alguno, construido luego de la invasión de Orochimaru a Konoha, dicho lugar fungía como prisión y centro de inteligencia, contaba con un circuito cerrado de vigilancia, además de un laberintico sistema de túneles. A medida que se descendía en los niveles, los controles de seguridad se endurecían, al punto de que era casi imposible salir con vida si no se pertenecía al personal propio del lugar._

_En el tercer nivel se encontraban las salas de interrogatorios, cada una era un espacio reducido de tres por tres metros, el mobiliario se limitaba a una mesa y dos silla, mientras una lámpara de luz amarillenta, iluminaba débilmente la pequeña estancia._

_Sasuke conocía cada nivel como la palma de su mano, el lugar estuvo bajo su mando los últimos seis años antes de su infortunado viaje al pasado, su obligación, resguardar la seguridad de la aldea. _

_Gracias a sus especiales habilidades oculares, sin llegar a la tortura, al menos no física, Sasuke tenía la facilidad de extraer información crucial de aquellos intrusos que representaran una amenaza a los intereses de la Hoja, podía hacer hablar hasta él más fuerte de los shinobis, era uno de los trabajos más delicados pero de mayor importancia no solo para Konoha, sino para el país del fuego entero. De esta forma convenció a la Hokage para interrogar a cierto prisionero, la pieza clave de su plan. _

_Frente a él se encontraba una joven de dieciséis años de edad, el rasgo más distintivo que resaltaba en su apariencia física era el color de su cabello, un rojizo intenso a tono con el color de sus ojos, que a través de los cristales de sus gafas de armazón negro, lo veían con aburrimiento._

_- Deben estar muy escasos de personal para mandar a un mocoso a hacer su trabajo… – el sarcástico comentario arrancó una sutil sonrisa a Sasuke, seguía siendo la Karin que conocía, por los informes de Kakashi, creyó que estaría más agresiva, el Sasuke de ese tiempo hizo lo que él no pudo en años, acabar de tajo con la idolatría hacia su persona._

_- Si estoy aquí es para ofrecerte un beneficioso trato – Karin no se inmutó, limitándose a verlo de reojo._

_- ¿Trato dices?..., ¿qué podría obtener de ti?, y por otro lado ya les he dicho todo lo que sé – se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo._

_- Puedo darte la oportunidad de salir de aquí y comenzar una nueva vida – Karin dejó su apática actitud y aunque pareciendo indiferente, lo miró con algo de interés – Karin, te necesito – los ojos de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa, el rumbo que tomaba aquella conversación le causó un fuerte deja vú, ya alguien le había dicho eso en el pasado y por poco termina asesinándola. _

_- No estoy interesada en lo que un crio pueda ofrecerme, ya puedes decirle a los guardias que estoy lista para regresar a mi celda… – estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Sasuke la retuvo con unas cuantas palabras._

_- Es una verdadera lástima que no estés interesada… –intencionalmente hizo una dramática pausa – aún cuando tengo una orden expresa firmada por la Hokage para liberarte si así lo decido – el chico no pudo reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa al ver cómo la joven se quedaba estática en su sitio – los informes que tengo aquí tienen datos muy interesantes – palmeó una carpeta que intencionalmente había puesto sobre la mesa – hay numerosos cargos contra ti… – tomó la carpeta y la abrió, leyendo en voz alta el contenido – veamos, colaboradora del criminal de rango "S" Orochimaru, autor intelectual de la invasión a Konoha y victimario de sandaime Hokage… implicada en el ataque en el país del Hierro y la muerte de varios samuráis…, cómplice del asesinato de Danzō Shimura, provisional rokudaime Hokage…, seguidora del criminal de rango "S" Uchiha Sasuke, causante directo de la cuarta guerra ninja… – la muchacha se estremeció a medida que aumentaba la lista, pero siguió inamovible en su mutismo – son cargos bastante graves – cerró de golpe la carpeta y la dejó en el mismo lugar – hasta ahora tu juicio ha sido aplazado por los momentos críticos que atraviesa el mundo ninja, pero una vez que la guerra termine, nada asegura que te salves de ser ejecutada… – la muchacha se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y viendo una buena oportunidad en su indecisión, Sasuke insistió – sin embargo pueden haber atenuantes a tu favor, éste expediente podría desaparecer y nadie se daría cuenta… – la muchacha alzó la vista, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa – Karin, sé lo que Uchiha Sasuke te hizo, no tienes por qué seguir aquí, encerrada por su culpa, tú confiabas en él y te traicionó…_

_- ¡Ese que me traicionó no es el Sasuke que yo conocí…! – rebatió sin pensar, curioso, Sasuke aguardó en silencio durante unos segundos. Antes de exponer su siguiente argumento, Karin suspiró apesadumbrada para posteriormente esbozar una triste sonrisa – no entiendo cómo paso, fue como si de repente hubiera perdido la razón, incluso su chakra se sentía más frío, más sanguinario, no sé cómo describirlo…, era como si estuviera poseído, como si alguien lo manipulara, es por eso que me niego a culparlo._

_- ¿Manipular? – eso último llamó especialmente su atención – y según tú ¿quién pudo manipularlo?_

_- No lo sé… tal vez el sujeto de la máscara…, Madara, yo nunca confié en él, pero Sasuke…– la muchacha apretó los puños, el Uchiha escuchó atento sus palabras, nuevamente Madara estaba implicado en la desgracia de alguien – ese bastardo le dijo a Sasuke que no dejara estorbos en el camino, luego de eso él casi me remata…, era como si le hubiera lavado el cerebro._

_- Ya veo… – fue una buena idea hablar con Karin después de todo, ahora podía darse una idea más clara de contra qué se enfrentaba._

_- Ya da igual…, nada podrá hacerse mientras esté al lado de ese tipo– volvió a su actitud fastidiada, apoyando la mejilla en su mano, dejando escapar un resoplido._

_- ¿Cómo sabes que Sasuke está todavía con Madara? – insistió él._

_- ¿Huh…? – los cristales de sus gafas se oscurecieron bajo los flequillos de su cabello rojizo – no te lo diré… – adoptando una burlona actitud ideó poner la situación a su favor – pero podemos negociar y hablar de mí liber…_

_- Es por tu habilidad sensorial ¿cierto? – atajó Sasuke antes de que terminara su frase, el rostro de Karin se desencajó por la sorpresa – puedes ubicar a cualquier persona sin importar el lugar en el que se encuentre, incluso puedes borrar su presencia, era por eso que te uniste al equipo de Sasuke ¿no?, para rastrear primero a Itachi y luego a Danzou…_

_- ¿Cómo lo…? – nuevamente fue interrumpida por Sasuke._

_- ¿Cómo lo sé?... – el chico sonrió arrogante – es porque te conozco mejor de lo que te imaginas – advirtiendo que estaba muy turbada como para objetarle, Sasuke se siguió de largo – y te diré algunas cosas más que sé…. – hasta entonces Karin reparó seriamente en él, en su aspecto, en sus ademanes y gestos, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda por siquiera considerarlo, pero ese niño tenía un aire demasiado familiar– eres la única superviviente de tú aldea, al quedar huérfana Orochimaru te reclutó, hace cuatro años estuviste en los exámenes chunin y entonces Sasuke te salvó de morir de las garras de un oso, sé que tenías bajo tu vigilancia uno de los centros de experimentación de Orochimaru, además de que te uniste a Sasuke por voluntad propia aún cuando a Suigetsu le perjuraste que era por coincidencia y que sus caminos iban en la misma dirección, sé de tus intentos por enamorar a Sasuke y por lo que veo, aún lo quieres a pesar de lo que te hizo…_

_- ¿Sasuke…? – el aludido la miró fijamente, los ojos de Karin casi saltaban de las cuencas y el labio inferior le temblaba por la emoción – pero ¿cómo?, tu chakra no es el mismo…_

_- No…, no soy él, al menos no la persona que conoces como tal – su respuesta fue ambigua, lo suficiente para hacer dudar a Karin – puedo ofrecerte tú libertad Karin, lo único que tienes que hacer es guiarme a él y jurar lealtad a esta Aldea._

_- ¿Quieres que te lleve con Sasuke? – la muchacha salió de pronto de su azoramiento, escandalizándose al recapacitar la propuesta – ¡estás loco!, ¡nos asesinará…!_

_- De acuerdo, si prefieres ser ejecutada ó en el mejor de los casos pasar el resto de tu vida en este lugar, hasta que te vuelvas una anciana decrepita, no hay problema, puedo buscar a alguien que te reemplace… – se puso de pie y recogió calmamente la carpeta de la mesa, emprendiendo la retirada._

_- ¡Aguarda…! – impulsiva, la muchacha lo agarró del brazo cuando éste paso a su lado – no… no dije que no lo haría… – salvaguardando un poco de dignidad, se mostró orgullosa._

_- Salgamos de aquí entonces… – quitó la mano de Karin y echó a andar de nuevo, dejándola atrás por un par de pasos._

_- ¡¿Así nada más?, ¡¿qué pasa si te traiciono? – incrédula lo siguió de cerca._

_- Me arriesgaré y confiaré en ti… – la vio por encima del hombro, sonriéndole ligeramente, tal como Sasuke lo hizo años atrás cuando la rescató de aquel oso; Karin sintió renacer en su interior un cálido sentimiento que creyó muerto mientras un tenue sonrojo coloreo sus pálidas mejillas. _

_- ¡Espera…! – antes de que pudiera analizar sus sentimientos se dio cuenta que el chico la había dejado muy atrás, se apresuró a alcanzarlo, de lo contrario quién sabía si la dejarían salir de ese lugar. _»

El cuarto integrante fue más circunstancial que planeado puesto que ya se tenía otro prospecto en mente, no hubo forma de disuadirlo y a última hora no quedó otro remedio que aceptar sus condiciones ó de lo contrarío pondría en riesgo la misión.

«_Tsunade, Karin, Kakashi y Sasuke ultimaban detalles en la oficina de la Hokage, enfrascados en la discusión de cuál sería la mejor ruta alternativa de escape, no se percataron de la persona que entro en la estancia._

_- Lo… lo siento…. llamé en varias ocasiones pero nadie respondió… – la jovencita se mostraba más pálida de lo usual, en sus manos traía un pergamino, temblaba y lo estrujaba fuertemente contra su pecho – Shi… Shizune-san me pidió… me pidió que le entregara esto Tsunade-sama…, dijo que era urgente – abriéndose paso llegó frente a la mujer y le entregó el pergamino – di-disculpe que me entrometa, pe… pero no pude evitar escuchar… algo…, algo referente a una misión para localizar a Uchiha-san – los cuatro involucrados se tensaron al oírla, sobre todo Sasuke, el mayor interesado en que Hinata no supiera nada al respecto._

_- Kakashi… –Tsunade señaló la puerta abierta con la mirada, el aludido acató la muda orden y cerró, poniendo el pasador – exactamente ¿qué escuchaste? – centró, igual que todos, su interés en Hinata, quien nerviosa por el exceso de atención, suspiró profundamente antes de responder._

_- No... no fue mi intención, lo juro… – como habitualmente lo hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa, Hinata antepuso sus mandos, apretándolas contra su pecho – creo que Naruto-kun debería saber que planean capturar a Uchiha-san…_

_- De ninguna manera puede enterarse – intervino inmediatamente Tsunade, adoptando un severo tono de voz que seguramente amedrentaría a la chica – lo que escuchaste fue información clasificada, te prohíbo que hables con nadie de lo que aquí escuchaste ¿entendido?_

_- Tsu-Tsunade-sama… – la miró espantada, nunca antes vio a su Hokage reaccionar así._

_- Es por el bien de Naruto Hinata-hime – suavizó Sasuke, sería mejor para ella si no sabía nada más al respecto y conociendo de antemano la devoción que le tenía a Naruto, dudaba que fuera a callarse un secreto tan valioso pese a la orden de Tsunade._

– _¿I…? ¿Itachi-kun…?– finalmente reparó en el menor – ¡¿tú estás involucrado? – Hinata no podía creerse que Itachi participara en semejante operación, era cuestionable incluso para un jounin experimentado, y dudaba seriamente que él lo fuera._

_- Solo nosotros cuatro y ahora tú conocemos la verdad de este plan, es de vital importancia capturar a Uchiha Sasuke para poner fin a la guerra – se extendió un poco más, ocultándole los detalles importantes._

_- ¿Por qué hablas así?, ¿qué está sucediendo Itachi-kun?, ¿es que acaso tú formas parte del equipo de captura? – la joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando él no lo negó – no puede ser cierto… – horrorizada ante la idea, sin pensarlo se volvió a ver a la Hokage – ¡Tsunade-sama no puede permitirlo!, ¡Itachi-kun apenas es un niño, reconsidérelo, es ilógico encomendarle una misión tan riesgosa…!_

_- ¿Acaso pones en duda mi criterio como Hokage? – la mujer la miró severamente, y aunque Hinata quiso recular no se movió de su sitió._

_- Yo… – la muchacha desvió los ojos, estaba a punto de flaquear, entonces vio a Itachi y recordó todo los duros momentos que tuvo que pasar, desde que fue encontrado, los meses en coma, sus recaídas, en fin – si… – murmuró apenas audible, apretó con fuerza los puños e irguiéndose derecha la miró de frente – ¡lo hago…! – fue una verdadera sorpresa verla reaccionar así, no solo para Tsunade, también para Kakashi y mucho más para Sasuke – sé que estoy siendo irrespetuosa, pero las circunstancias lo ameritan, me niego a aceptar esta locura._

_- Escucha atentamente Hinata… – recuperada de la primera impresión y sin perder la calma, Tsunade trató de razonar, nunca antes vio a la Hyuuga mostrar tanta resolución, la única explicación razonable era pensar que pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto la estaba afectando, algo le decía que no desistiría tan fácilmente – si no confiara en las capacidades de Itachi, yo sería la primera en oponerme…_

_- Hinata-hime te agradezco que me defiendas, pero no hay nada de qué hablar – apoyó entonces el aludido, estrechando la mano de Hinata, feliz, pero preocupado de la fiera reacción de la jovencita – yo fui quien le pidió a Tsunade-sama llevar a cabo la misión, ella confía en mí y bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera porque tú me lo pidas voy a abandonar…_

_- Pe-pero Itachi-kun… –un gesto preocupado asomó al rostro de Hinata, realmente no quería ceder. _

_- Por favor, confía en mí… – Itachi apretó con mayor fuerza su mano, sonriéndole apacible, algo que no pasó desapercibido a ninguno, era la primera vez que veían tal gesto en el flemático chico._

_- De… de acuerdo… – suspiró apesadumbrada, no por eso se resignó – en ese caso yo voy contigo – y antes de que el menor pudiera rebatirle soltó su mano y encaró decididamente a la influyente mujer – Tsunade-sama, quiero sumarme a la misión…_

_- Hinata…. – trató de retomar la Hokage, Hinata no se lo permitió, sabía que se estaba extralimitando, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba a Hinata era preservar el bienestar de Itachi._

_- Si algo sale mal, necesitaran un ninja medico ¿cierto? – argumentó entusiasta, antes de responder nada, la Hokage fue nuevamente interrumpida, esta vez por el chico en discordia._

_- ¡No!, de ninguna forma, me rehúso… – Itachi adoptó una postura defensiva, mirándola intenso._

_- Lo siento Itachi-kun, pero así como tú estás decidido a no renunciar, yo igualmente lo estoy en ir contigo – la muchacha no se amedrentó y le sostuvo la mirada._

_- ¡No es tu decisión!_

_- Bien, entonces así vaya a prisión, hablaré con Naruto-kun y le diré toda la verdad – sostuvo la Hyuuga, sin dar señas de querer retroceder a su palabra._

_- ¡Esto es estúpido Hinata y lo sabes! – el Uchiha finalmente había perdido los estribos, solo había dos personas en el mundo que podía influir de forma tan avasallante en sus sentimientos, el obstinado de Naruto y ella, el amor de su vida y la mayor causante de sus preocupaciones._

_- ¡No, no lo es…! – y tal como hizo él, Hinata se perdió en la discusión – ese día que te conocí me prometí que te protegería con mi vida si era necesario – sus ojos fueron empañados por un velo cristalino, apretó los puños impotente, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo exponerse a un peligro tan grande – te protegeré Itachi-kun, aún si para hacerlo tengo que enfrentarme a ti…_

_- Ojalá tuviera unas palomitas de maíz, esto se pone bueno… – le comentó Karin a Kakashi, entretenida con la singular interacción de aquel par, inconscientemente el mayor asintió con la cabeza, era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke comportarse así._

_- ¡Ya es suficiente!, ¡basta los dos! – cansada de ser ignorada, Tsunade se puso de pie y palmeó con fuerza el escritorio, produciendo un golpe seco que los calló de inmediato – esto es realmente increíble, debería ponerte ahora mismo bajo una custodia Ambu Hinata – la miró amenazante – no solo has irrumpido en mi oficina sin permiso, has retado mi autoridad e incluso pretendes que acate tus exigencias, ¿con qué derecho te atreves a interferir en los intereses, no solo míos, sino del mundo ninja entero?_

_- Le ruego por favor que disculpe mi insolencia Tsunade-sama – consciente de su impertinente actitud, la joven hizo una respetuosa reverencia – nunca fue mi intención ofenderla, simplemente no puedo quedarme al margen… – no se irguió hasta que hubo planteado sus pensamientos – he vivido junto a Itachi-kun los momentos más difíciles que pueda imaginarse, he compartido con él y lo considero una persona realmente valiosa, él es parte de mi familia, quiero a Itachi-kun como si fuera mi propio hermano, y ¿qué hermana no estaría dispuesta a sacrificar lo que sea por el bien de su hermano pequeño…? – en ese momento se irguió y miró directamente a Tsunade a los ojos, la mujer se estremeció, la imagen de Nawaki, su hermano menor, vino a su mente y de pronto sintió como si ambas intercambiaran lugares, comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Hinata, ella también lo hubiera dado todo por defender a su hermano_.»

Tsunade siguió presentando trabas a sus argumentos, sin embargo Hinata terminó por salir airosa, la había atacado en uno de sus puntos más vulnerables, no era de extrañar que al final obtuviera su permiso incluso cuando Sasuke se opuso terminantemente a ello, Kakashi terminó por poner orden, opinando que su byakugan les resultaría provechoso y Karin, la que no tenía mayor interés que seguir a Itachi, decidió abstenerse de tomar partida por alguno.

Horas después Hinata reflexionaba lo ocurrido mientras cenaba junto a su novio en el puesto favorito de comida de éste, Ichiraku's ramen, avergonzada de su conducta pero incapaz de arrepentirse de su decisión.

- ¿Pasa algo Hinata? – salió de sus cavilaciones al sentir la masculina mano sobre la suya, al volver la vista se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto y en ellos vio reflejada la preocupación éste – desde que llegamos has estado muy callada.

- No… no es nada Naruto-kun… – la muchacha desvió la mirada y apartó con cuidado su mano, sintiéndose culpable por ignorarlo, pero sobre todo por no poder decirle la verdad.

- ¿En serio? – el chico no se rindió, tomó su mentón obligándola a verlo de frente – sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea – Hinata se sonrojó automáticamente por el contacto, sin importar cuánto hubieran intimado últimamente, ella no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa ante las desenfadadas muestras de afecto del Uzumaki, ya llevaban más de un mes de novios y ni siquiera un beso habían consumado, cuando estaban juntos, Naruto se sentía tan inquieto como Hinata, ese mundo de las relaciones en pareja le era totalmente desconocido, estuvo persiguiendo por tanto tiempo a Sakura-chan que nunca se dio la oportunidad de abrirse a ese tipo vivencias.

- Gracias Naruto-kun – la muchacha le sonrió gentilmente – e… es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa…, mañana temprano saldré de misión y… y es la primera vez desde que ocurrió la invasión… – no mentía, pero tampoco podía revelarle la verdad entera.

- ¿Una misión? – se mostró interesado, le preocupaba que pudiera ser mandada al frente, si era así él no dudaría en unirse a ella aunque los cinco kages se opusieran – ¿qué clase de misión es?

- L-lo siento, no puedo decírtelo – la muchacha desvió sus perlados ojos a un lado y muy a su pesar, Naruto dejó libre su rostro, consciente de que si era por orden de Tsunade no podía indagar más al respecto, incluso si la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro.

- ¿Estarás fuera mucho tiempo? – dijo el Uzumaki volviendo a su tazón de ramen.

- No lo sé, tal vez sea una semana o poco más… – Hinata lo imitó e hizo un esfuerzo por mostrarse animada, su misión no era nada fácil y más que por ella, estaba preocupada por Itachi y por el mismo Naruto, no tenía idea de qué reacción tendría si se enteraba que Sasuke era el objetivo.

- Bien, entonces guarda este cupón… – de su chaqueta sacó un pequeño papel doblado y se lo entregó– vale por un tazón gratis del ramen especial del viejo – y entonces, ostentando una alegre sonrisa le mostró otro cupón exactamente igual – los canjearemos cuando regreses, es una cita.

- Por supuesto – más tranquila le devolvió sinceramente la sonrisa, se sintió más animada luego de hablar con él, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se sintiera inquieta por su cercanía, también le causaba una gran paz contar con su apoyo.

- Esperaré por ti todo el tiempo que sea necesario – repentinamente adoptó un solemne tono, despertando la curiosidad de Hinata por el repentino cambio – hay algo… algo importante de lo que debo hablarte – tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas, sonrojada, pero con una feliz sonrisa, Hinata atinó a asentir levemente con la cabeza, confiado, Naruto se acercó a ella – es una promesa…

- Lo es… – a pesar de la proximidad Hinata no retrocedió, perdida en el profundo azul de sus ojos, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la calidez del aliento del otro, entonces Hinata comprendió que aquel evento no podía ser postergado, sentía la necesidad de corresponder los deseos de Naruto y los propios, cansada de reprimirse, cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir el ansiado contacto, embriagado por la presencia de Hinata y dominado por la fuerte atracción que sentía, Naruto hizo lo propio, sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia, un trecho tan corto que prácticamente ya era nulo, a punto de la unión definitiva, un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza del rubio hizo que los labios de Hinata toparan en su nariz y no en su boca.

- ¿No te da vergüenza aprovecharte de Hinata en público? – Naruto nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que sería capaz de mostrarle resentimiento a Sakura.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa Sakura-chan?, ¡no he hecho nada para que me golpees! – rebatió genuinamente molesto, algo a lo que la muchacha de rosas cabellos dio poca importancia, e ignorándolo, tomó asiento en el banco contiguo para posteriormente dirigirse al viejo Teuchi, el dueño de Ichiraku.

- Un shoyu ramen por favor – expresó la muchacha mostrando más entusiasmo de lo normal, casi como si lo estuviera fingiendo.

- ¿Escuché bien?, creí que no te gustaba el ramen Sakura-chan – la molestia de Naruto se disipó, siendo reemplazada por genuina sorpresa.

- Que no quisiera acompañarte cuando me invitabas a salir no quiere decir que no me guste – la muchacha hizo un curioso puchero, Hinata sintió una leve punzada, era completamente ilógico sentirse así y se negaba a admitirlo, pero en el fondo aún sentía celos de ella, de su cercanía con Naruto y la familiaridad de su trato.

- Si tú lo dices – no muy convencido, se quedó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Na… Naruto-kun… – dijo la Hyuuga lo suficientemente alto como para que el chico la notara, y aunque algo molesta por la atención restada, siguió mostrándole una calma sonrisa – mañana debo madrugar, ya tengo que volver a casa…

- De acuerdo, vamos entonces, te acompaño… – el chico sacó a gama-chan, su indispensable monedero y pagó las cinco raciones de ramen que consumieron, estaba ansioso por quedarse a solas con Hinata y tener otra oportunidad de besarla.

- Naruto… – Sakura lo retuvo justo antes de que se marchara – debo hablar contigo.

- ¿No puedes ser mañana Sakura-chan?, justo ahora yo… – quiso excusarse pero fue Hinata quien no lo dejó.

- Seguro que lo que Sakura-san tiene que decirte es importante, no te preocupes Naruto-kun, puedo regresar sola a casa… – Hinata le mostró una sonrisa complaciente, aunque por dentro se sintiera recelosa al respecto, no le quedó de otra que tragarse sus inseguridades, no quería comportarse como una ogra de novia, celosa e insegura.

- Pero…

- Está bien… – y actuando más por impulso que por razonamiento, se acercó a Naruto, se alzó un poco de puntillas y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, jamás imaginó que el poder de los celos fuera tan poderoso como para vencer su timidez y atreverse a tanto – nos veremos a mi regreso – con las mejillas totalmente coloreadas se apartó de él, Naruto únicamente asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar una tonta sonrisa de sus labios, ninguno lo supo entonces, pero aquel beso marcaría el inicio de un gran cambio que les estaba por venir.

Sakura observó la escena con fingida indiferencia, no supo en qué momento comenzó a prestar mayor atención en él, pero su concepción de Naruto estaba cambiando, ahora que no estaba todo el tiempo sobre ella, que estaba centrado en alguien más y que podía apreciarlo desde otro punto de vista que no fuera el de pretendiente o camarada, se dio cuenta de que Naruto no era tan fastidioso como siempre lo creyó, valoró más que nunca sus atenciones, pero sobre todo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había madurado en los últimos meses, no solo su carácter, su físico también, si bien su horrible chándal naranja chillante lograba hacer pasar desapercibidas estas cualidades, si se prestaba cuidadosa atención a los rasgos de su rostro, a sus vivaces ojos azul cian e incluso a su alborotado cabello rubio, se podría ver el agraciado chico que era y vislumbrar el atractivo hombre en que se convertiría.

- Y bien Sakura-chan, ¿qué es eso tan importante que debías decirme? – Sakura se quedó tan ensimismada analizando al chico, que no se percató del momento en que Hinata se hubo marchado – ¿Sakura-chan? – la observó impaciente, feliz de su premio, pero algo frustrado de que solo se tratase un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo… – de pronto no atinó a decir nada, consiente del valioso amigo que ella misma alejó, por egoísta que pareciera, tan solo quería hablar con Naruto como en los viejos tiempos, ser el centro de su atención, recibir su comprensión y cariño – yo… yo quería pedirte ayuda…, quiero que me ayudes a entrenar… –dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente; al distinguir la desconfiada mirada de Naruto agregó – si no quieres ayudarme está bien, se lo pediré a alguien más – y haciéndose la indignada gesticuló una mueca enfadada.

- No, por supuesto que no… claro que me gustaría entrenar contigo Sakura-chan, es solo que es raro, por lo general acudes a Tsunade-obaachan o a Shizune-nee, incluso a Kakashi-sensei…

- Kakashi-sensei saldrá de misión mañana, mi maestra y Shizune-san están ahora muy ocupadas y con eso de que tú te has vuelto tan fuerte… – con sus resentidos comentarios camufló la alegría que realmente sentía, estaba contenta de poder para más tiempo con su amigo, tener la oportunidad de ganar sus atenciones una vez más.

* * *

Hinata regresó más tranquila a casa luego de su charla con Naruto, se sentía ciertamente animada, emocionada e impaciente al tratar de imaginar qué era eso tan importante que le diría a su regreso, preparó felizmente la cena para Itachi, tocando de vez en cuando sus labios, aún podía sentir la sensación de piel de Naruto en ellos, unos minutos después llegó Itachi, y aunque éste seguía empeñado en hacerla desistir, ninguno de sus argumentos hizo mella en su decisión.

Antes de ir a la cama, arregló su mochila de viaje, puso en ella todos los implementos que creyó convenientes y aprovechando que Itachi se daba una ducha, de la pequeña cómoda que era el único mueble en su habitación, Hinata tomó un caja artesanal decorada con flores de loto, no tuvo idea de dónde la sacó, pero Itachi se la había obsequiado al poco tiempo de mudarse ahí, un recuerdo de su madre, le había dicho.

Abrió con cuidado la caja que reproducía una bonita melodía, para luego depositar en ella el pequeño cupón que Naruto le obsequiara como símbolo de su promesa recién pactada, la caja de los recuerdos, dado que perdió todas sus pertenencias en la invasión, decidió que de ahora en adelante guardaría en esa pequeña caja todo aquello que físicamente mereciera un especial valor emocional, guardaría aquel cupón junto a la preciosa peineta de plata que Itachi igualmente le había obsequiado.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando escuchó a Itachi salir de la ducha, entonces cerró la caja y la puso de nueva cuenta en su lugar, apresurándose a acostarse en su futón, cuando el chico entró en la habitación encontró a Hinata recostada y aparentemente dormida, de inmediato Itachi la descubrió, suspiró pesadamente, evidentemente estaba evitándolo, apagó la luz y se acercó con paso calmo, pensando en una forma eficaz de persuadirla se sentó sobre el futón vacío acomodado junto al de ella.

- Hime, realmente no quiero que vayas, si algo malo te pasa yo… – optó por sincerarse, iba a decirle todo aquello que llevaba guardado, las preocupaciones y temores que su bienestar le causaban.

- Nada malo va a pasarme Itachi, estoy más preocupada por ti… – no lo dejó seguir, convencida de que nada de lo que pudiera decirle la haría cambiar de parecer, se enfocó en utilizar sus mismos argumentos y exponer sus propias inquietudes – ¿has hablado con Tsunade-sama sobre tus desmayos? – por un instante Sasuke se sorprendió. Comprendiendo cuáles eran los verdaderos temores de Hinata, no pudo decir nada, se quedó callado haciéndose del delito – lo sabía… – suspiró apesadumbrada.

- Yo no importo, hace mucho que debí abandonar este mundo… – Sasuke se recostó en su futón, dándole la espalda, sabiendo anticipadamente cuál sería la reacción a su comentario.

- ¡De ninguna manera!, tú tienes que estar aquí, te necesito a mi lado… – tal como lo pensó, Hinata no tardó en hacer notar su descontento. Odiaba esa forma fatalista con la que últimamente se dirigía, hablaba de tal forma que Hinata no podía evitar angustiarse pensando que si se descuidaba, él desaparecería sin dejar rastro.

- Tú ya tienes a alguien Hinata… – Sasuke se giró hasta que sus rostros quedaron encontrados, pese a la oscuridad, podía distinguirla gracias a las bondades de los argentinos rayos de la luna que se colaban por la única ventana con que contaba la pequeña habitación.

- Aunque tenga a Naruto-kun conmigo, eso no significa que deje de quererte menos, eres muy importante para mi Itachi-kun, entiéndelo por favor, si tú sufres yo también sufro, lo único que quiero es protegerte… – se miraron largamente durante indefinidos minutos, Sasuke se conmovió con las palabras de la que en otro tiempo fue su esposa, una mezcla agridulce de sentimientos se batían en su interior, sabía que su afecto era únicamente fraternal, aún así ignoró las advertencias de su razón y decidió hacer caso una vez más a su corazón.

- Gracias Hinata – acarició tiernamente el contorno de su rostro en actitud añorante, Hinata se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el repentino arrebato.

Advertida por lo que ya una vez había pasado entre ellos su cabeza le mandó que lo alejará, no lo hizo, había algo inusual en la forma de actuar de Itachi, extrañamente no lo percibía como él mismo, de alguna forma lo sentía lejano, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en un lugar distante y no fuera ella a quien acariciara sino a alguien más.

En efecto, Sasuke no la miraba a ella, por primera vez recapacitó que no era ella a la que amaba, cierto, eran la misma persona, compartían el mismo cuerpo y sin embargo no eran la misma, no era su Hinata, la suya había muerto cuatro años atrás, la que lo había amado ya no estaba más con él, ella no era la que le entregó su cuerpo y espíritu, la que lo dio todo por él, la que sufrió en silencio su agonizante enfermedad por amor, todo este tiempo estuvo cegado por el dolor de la perdida y la felicidad de reencontrarla, un espejismo, no podía seguir aferrado a un pasado inexistente, él mismo lo comprobó muchas veces, su futuro ya no era el mismo, en sus fugaces regresos él no era más que un simple conocido, alguien a quien ella trataba meramente por cortesía, por ser el mejor amigo de su esposo.

Apartó lentamente su mano, señal de la despedida que se avecinaba, su tiempo ahí estaba contado, muy pronto regresaría a su época y el Itachi que Hinata conocía terminaría por desaparecer, el golpe de realidad lo sacudió de pronto al comprender que nada quedaba del futuro al que intentó aferrarse, ninguna prueba que garantizara su existencia como tal, no tenía ni siquiera a sus hijos, Itachi y Mizuho habían desaparecido, los perdió como a ella y como todo aquello que alguna vez consideró suyo.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias =3_)

**NOTA DE SALEM:**

Después de tanto tiempo por fin se me hizo actualizar, tuve que partir el capitulo en dos porque si no nunca iba a acabar -3-, ah, cómo extraño aquellos días en que podía actualizar cada quince días, será que nunca se me va a hacer llegar a la parte que quiero o-ó, pero bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, saludos, besos y abrazos para todos, ja né =D

**PD:** En el próximo capítulo la clasificación cambiará a "**M**" por futuras escenas subidas de tono XD

- **Yukistar:** Nada más en ellos podía confiar, y Sasuke a estas alturas ya se resignó.

- **kaila maya the whater:** Yo igual extraño esos momentos, espero que a Sasuke por fin terminen de aclarársele las ideas y se dé cuenta de los errores que está cometiendo, aunque ya veo difícil que rectifique, y aunque lo haga ya nada será como antes u-u, creo que no me salvaré de las antorchas, ahora si se me pasó la mano con el tiempo de actualización XP

- **Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki**: Muchas gracias =D, tuve que pensarme muy bien esa parte, aún quiero hacer un oneshot, pero de la explicación que le hizo a los gemelos XD. El problema con Hinata es que ella aún no sabe que Sasuke es suyo lol. Nada mejor que argumentos naruhineros para hacer más creíbles los sentimientos de Naruto, además, luego de los últimos capítulos del manga y luego de que Sakura ya definió a quien quiere (o al menos así lo vi yo), no creo que el NaruSaku vaya por un camino favorable, no sé, más que nunca estoy convencida que Naruto quedará solo al final del manga o-ó

- **aiko namikase**: Gracias, y descuida, muchos me preguntan por ese fic, aunque tengo el capítulo siguiente casi terminado, lo cierto es que no he tenido inspiración para continuarlo, al final voy a subirlo tal como está y a ver qué pasa XD, y me pensaré lo del final feliz, pero no prometo nada =3

**- flordezereso:** Hola flor =D, todo se resolverá a su debido tiempo, y yo también estoy ansiosa por publicarlo, pero las cosas no han salido como yo habría querido jeje. Mare! hace años que no hablamos, ¿de casualidad no tienes cuenta en facebook?, creo que estaríamos más en contacto, igual y paso mucho tiempo en DeviantArt, sería grandioso si te dieras una vuelta por ahí mujer que ya casi no sé nada de ti.

**- yusha:** No dirás lo mismo de la tardanza ahora ¿verdad? XD, gracias, para mí tampoco hubiera sido creíble que de buenas a primeras el rubio fuera novio de Hinata así porque sí. Supongo que este capítulo explicará más el porqué, sobre todo Kakashi, creyó en Sasuke ;D

- **Dimishing quarter: **Tsunade no le creyó tan fácil (aunque pareciera que si XD), pero Kakashi tuvo más pruebas convincentes que lo hicieron creer jeje. Oh, sí que van a encontrarse, de hecho muy pronto lo harán y cuando eso suceda ardera Troya jojojo

- **Dark Amy-chan:** Sip, a mí también me da penita torturarlo tanto, pero se tiene que sacrificar por Hinata, no tanto por lo que sucede ahora con Naruto, sino por lo que ocurrirá en el futuro. Sip Amy, sé cuánto te gusta la pasión que suscitan esos dos en sus encuentros, por eso mismo ya cambié la clasificación del fic, muy pronto ocurrirá algo candente así que no comas ansias wajajaja.

- **El Puti-Fino:** Sabia decisión la de tomar asiento XP

- **Bee Hyuga:** Me alegra que te guste la historia, eso me dice que voy por buen camino =D, y pues precisamente eso quiero mostrar, que su amor venza todo, que Sasuke sea redimido y humanizado, no como el actual Sasuke desquiciado que nos muestran en el manga, que se arrepienta de sus errores y que pague por ellos, pero que al final tampoco se quede solo. El plan de ItaSasuke es sencillo, y no creo que vaya por donde piensas, o al menos no si es la muerte lo que hay de por medio y sí, me dicen que soy algo fatalista, pero si consumo buenas dosis de azúcar, tal vez tenga el final feliz que muchos quieren, el chocolate me pone de buenas X3

- **Valkiria Natsuki:** No hay problema, lo bueno es que supiste que me refería a ti owo, y pido humildemente perdón por hacerlos sufrir tanto a ti y a Sasuke, pero todo sea por seguir el hilo de la trama, que aunque aún no tiene final, si que he pensado los próximos 5 capítulos ;P

- **Yue-TsukiHime:** jaja, no es que se odie a Sakura, si no las decisiones que toma y cómo estás terminan afectando a terceras personas, sobre todo a Naruto, que si realmente pensara en él, no lo lastimaría tanto. No te preocupes, yo tengo que escribir NaruSaku y soy la persona más renuente que hay a leerlo, poco veneno no mata XD, y también estoy impaciente porque salga de una vez, me estoy extendiendo de más en los capítulos y no me enfoco en lo importante lol.

- **maribelteka:** Me he estado pasando de la raya últimamente al no darle más momentos SasuHina a la historia pero ten por seguro que pronto me redimiré, o eso espero jaja, el futuro cada día le pinta más negro a Sasuke, y aunque será difícil que todo termine en buenos términos para él, siempre habrá una salida. Con el futuro que ve ItaSasuke cuando se desmaya, no sé muy bien que habrá sido de Madara, pero lo que sí sé es que la alma de Itachi se perdió :(

- **FlorItachiUchiha:** Ya he pensado en el guión pero se me complica con el otro doujin que publico, serán máximo 5 hojas así que no habrá mucho pierde, quiero escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Mina, a ver qué tal queda :D, casi le atinas con los compañeros de misión pero te falló un poco jeje.

- **Hinata-Hyuga-048:** Espero que ya te hayas recuperado y asimilado los últimos eventos del fic XD, y si, pobre Sasuke, un perro callejero tiene más suerte que él o-ó, saludos y cuídate mucho amiga =D

- **Akki4eVeR:** A veces sucede que cuando dejas de intentarlo, todo agarra su cauce por sí solo, a Sasuke le pasará algo así =3

- **sakima:** Descuida, suele pasar, yo muchas veces no leo las notas del autor y se me pasan un montón de cosas XD, y muchas gracias, también siento que evolucionado un poco, no sé, como que me pienso más las situaciones y cómo cada una de las decisiones de los personajes los afectaran a futuro, te mando un abrazo y muchos saludos =D

- **tenoh alex:** Ya me imagino por qué el desgano, pero prometo que a partir del próximo capítulo la historia tomará el ritmo que debería llevar, los últimos capítulos han sido de transición para la tercera etapa, aunque a este paso no la terminaré en diez capítulos sino es que más owo.

- **Hinnatta123:** Si, mini Sasuke ya es un mártir romano hecho y derecho con todos los sacrificios que hace por el bien de quien ama =3

- **adlgutie:** Por review así es que sigo escribiendo owo, muchas gracias y lo cierto es que yo siento que Naruto al final se quedará solo, lo que sería triste, pero sinceramente no lo veo junto a Sakura, y con Hinata aunque existe la posibilidad, cada día se ve más lejano de ella, también puede ser que terminé con otra kunoichi que ni siquiera nos imaginamos XD. No te preocupes, muchos me han dicho que sufrieron con esa parte y otros tantos dejaron de leer el fic por la misma razón, supongo que cómo sé lo que ocurrirá en el futuro, no me afecta lo que pasa, algo que no pasaría si fuera lectora, ya que ahí si soy bastante sensible en estas situaciones, me deprimí por tres días con el final de "Los Miserables" =3. De Itachi y Minako pienso hacer un oneshot de 5 páginas, que más bien seria un doujin, puesto que otras de mis pasiones es el dibujo y hay imágenes que dicen más que mil palabras, más adelante me aplicaré a ello jeje, por otro lado creo que se me facilitó explicar los sentimientos de Naruto gracias a que también soy fan NaruHina, nada mejor que argumentos en pro de esta pareja para hacerlo más creíble, en los próximos tres capítulos se decidirá el destino de Hinata. Del alma de Itachi, por el momento está desaparecida, cuando el futuro cambió, Itachi dejó de existir, un poco complicado, pero lo explicaré mejor en el siguiente capítulo, créeme que he pensado en ello, no solo para los fics sino también para el doujin, así podría poner algunos adelantos, quien sabe, voy a pensarlo detenidamente =D


	17. Aliados

Capitulo 17: **Aliados**

La frescura del amanecer despejó por completo la somnolencia que madrugar traía consigo, una hora atrás dejaron los muros que resguardaban la aldea, Karin prácticamente se convirtió en la guía de la misión, los tres integrantes restantes la seguían de cerca, no solo estaba encargada de indicarles el camino, sino también, gracias a su especial habilidad, borraba cualquier rastro de su presencia, a su lado, con su byakugan, Hinata se encargaba de esquivar tanto aliados como enemigos, no se desconcentró ni un minuto, siempre alerta, en busca de las mejores rutas alternativas, debían tener la mayor cautela, la operación era secreta incuso para los miembros de la alianza.

Queriendo aventajar una mayor distancia durante el día, no pararon ni un momento a descansar, al atardecer tanto Hinata como Karin estaban agotadas, Sasuke tomó entonces la responsabilidad de encontrar territorio neutral dónde pasar la noche, los guió a una de las antiguas guaridas de Orochimaru; antes de disponerse a descansar, las chicas se cercioraron de que no hubiera intrusos que pudieran perturbarlos, recobrarían las fuerzas para continuar al día siguiente, estaban por traspasar los dominios del cerco aliado y necesitarían de toda su energía una vez que se internaran en el territorio enemigo.

A Hinata le sorprendió que Itachi tuviera conocimiento de un lugar como aquel, no pudo evitar hacerse de nuevo un sinnúmero de cuestionamientos sobre él, otra cosa que llamó su atención fue la devoción que Karin le profesaba a éste, se la pasaba encima suyo a cada oportunidad que encontraba, haciendo comentarios lo suficientemente sugerentes como para que incuso Hinata advirtiera que sus intensiones iban más allá de la mera simpatía propia que la apariencia de Itachi despertaba.

- Ya revise el cuarto de baño y todo parece funcionar perfectamente – dijo Karin al regresar de su inspección; los cuatro se dividieron la tarea de encontrar habitaciones funcionales, más allá del polvo y el descuido que los meses sin uso ocasionó, todo estaba en aceptables condiciones, fijando su punto base en lo que era la cocina – ¿por qué no nos damos una ducha juntos Itachi? – con el mayor desenfado Karin abrazó a Itachi por la espalda, colgándose de su cuello, éste se quedo muy serio, limitándose a verla de reojo.

- No gracias, puedo ducharme solo – cortó fríamente deshaciendo el abrazo, la jovencita nada más rió pícara sin desistir tan fácilmente.

- Anda, puedo tallarte la espalda si quieres – así, pese a los esfuerzos de Itachi por mantenerla lo más alejada posible, lo siguió de cerca, pegándose a él como una lapa.

Hinata observaba un poco desconcertada la persecución, por último Karin le susurró al pequeño algo en el oído, no se inmutó, pero sí que pareció fastidiarle lo suficiente como para pedirle auxilio a Hinata con la mirada y acudiendo de inmediato a su llamado, terminó rescatándolo.

- Karin-san, si no te importa necesito que Itachi-kun me ayude con la cena – el aludido suspiró aliviado, no de muy buena gana, la jovencita accedió a la petición de Hinata, mientras Sasuke prácticamente corría a su lado.

Ciertamente a Karin le llamaba mucho la atención ese par, por algún motivo Itachi estaba muy apegado a la Hyuuga, solo con ella se dulcificaba su impávido carácter, tampoco le pasaban por alto las especiales atenciones que le concedía, ya varias veces lo había pillado sonrojándose por la cercanía de ella.

A Karin nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que ese chico tenía conexión con Sasuke, tal vez era descabellado adelantarse de más a los hechos, pero creía ciegamente en que tarde o temprano éste se revelaría como el genuino Uchiha, la existencia de dos Sasuke era ilógica y sin embargo Karin no podía dejar de pensar así.

Entre más los observaba interactuar, Hinata le causaba mayor aversión, celos que no podía reprimir, incluso sabiendo que tenía novio, veía a la Hyuuga como a una genuina rival y acostumbrada a no andarse con rodeos, decidió dejarle esa noche en claro la verdad de sus sentimientos, lo que ocurrió apenas se quedaron a solas en una de las habitaciones.

- ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen Itachi y tú? – fue directa, Hinata la miró con genuina sorpresa, sin entender de pronto a qué se refería – me gusta Itachi y pienso luchar por él, así que no interfieras – declaró terminante, pero Hinata no daba crédito a sus palabras, ¿luchar por Itachi?, ¿de qué hablaba?, si Itachi apenas era un niño.

- Ka… Karin-san, creo que estás malinterpretándolo, Itachi-kun es como mi hermanito, nunca podría tener esa clase de "interés" por él – dijo toda colorada, la simple idea le resultaba inconcebible – creo que tú tampoco deberías tenerlo, tiene doce años…

- No sabes nada de su verdadera identidad ¿cierto? – sonrió altanera al advertir la notoria confusión en ella – mejor así, eso me deja más tranquila y me da… – iba a agregar algo más a lo dicho, pero calló abrupta, su rostro se puso pálido y de inmediato se levantó del camastro en el que estaba ya recostada, Hinata no comprendió su actitud así que la imitó.

- ¿Qué sucede Karin-san? – susurró Hinata, vistiéndose apresurada.

- Tenemos compañía, debemos avisarle a Kakashi-san y a Itachi de inmediato – eso le bastó a Hinata para ponerse en guardia, activando de inmediato su byakugan. Vio a dos sujetos introducirse por la misma entrada por la que ellos ingresaron un par de horas atrás.

- No entiendo, ¿cómo supieron que estábamos aquí? – le decía mientras la seguía de cerca, Sasuke y Kakashi se encontraban alojados en la habitación frente a la suya.

- Eso fue porque yo los guié hasta aquí – le confesó antes de que la puerta frente a ella se abriera, de la impresión Hinata no pudo decir nada al respecto, no podía creer que Karin los hubiera traicionado.

No hubo tiempo de dar mayores explicaciones que las que Karin dio a Itachi luego de que éste abriera la puerta y fue cuestión de minutos para que el encuentro se diera, frente a ellos estaban dos chicos, el primero, era de más o menos su edad, de cabello plateado y dientes afilados, llevaba una espada a cuestas y tenía una actitud burlona, mientras que el otro, al parecer unos años mayor, era muy alto, con un distintivo cabello de color naranja.

- Karin, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte? – en sarcástica actitud, el joven de cabellos plateados fue el primero en avanzar – ¿escuché que estuviste en prisión?

- Y yo escuché que escapaste… – le contestó de mala gana, era notoria su molestia, como si le desagradara verlo, Hinata no entendió el motivo, después de todo ella los guió hasta ahí.

- Sí, bueno, no me quejo, la seguridad de la prisión del país del Hierro no es tan buena como la de Konoha, de otra forma hubiéramos ido por ti… – siseó provocador, la pelirroja apretó los puños, claramente conteniéndose para no cargar en su contra – realmente me sorprendió que nos guiaras hasta este lugar luego de lo que pasó…

- No fue por gusto, yo encantada de no tener que tratar con una bazofia como tú el resto de mi vida, pero había alguien que necesitaba su ayuda – indignada, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gracioso mohín fastidiado. Contrario a Itachi, Kakashi y Karin, Hinata no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

- Oh, ¿en serio?, y ¿qué te hace creer que te ayudaremos?, el único motivo de que te aguantáramos todo este tiempo fue por Sasuke, y ahora que él no está, ya nada me impide eliminarte – el chico la acechó amenazante, Karin no se amedrentó, sino que altanera, le sostuvo la mirada.

- Te lo dije Itachi, ellos no cooperaran… – la pelirroja se acomodó los lentes, mirando la figura del pequeño parado a su lado.

- Déjamelo a mí, me encargaré de aquí en adelante – Sasuke dio un paso al frente, y Suigetsu, al creer que se trataba de una broma, no pudo más que carcajearse abiertamente.

- No juegues conmigo, ¿en serio mandarán al pequeñín a enfrentarme?

- ¿Algún problema? – sostuvo fríamente Sasuke, sonriéndole arrogante.

- Ninguno – sin hacerse esperar, Suigetsu se lanzó contra él, dispuesto a eliminar cuanto antes al mocoso engreído, no le resultó tan fácil como pensó, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo Itachi lo esquivó y se puso tras él.

- No es momento para juegos Suigetsu… – Itachi prácticamente lo ignoró, encaminándose para quedar frente a Juugo, viéndolo directamente a los ojos – al menos tú me escucharas pacíficamente ¿no Juugo? – éste lo miró detenidamente con el impávido semblante que había mostrado desde que entraron al lugar, terminando por asentir con la cabeza.

- Quiero que conversemos… – habló pausado, atrayendo la atención de todos – necesito que me ayuden a capturar a Uchiha Sasuke.

- Esto sí que no me lo creo, eres un completo idiota si crees que lo traicionaríamos… – Suigetsu miró al chiquillo de reojo, para luego volverse a ver a su antigua compañera de equipo – ¡te volviste loca Karin!, ¿no eras tú la más fiel seguidora de Sasuke?

- Lo era, tú lo has dicho… – ignorando la irritada actitud del chico, despreocupada se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja – lo fui hasta que me traicionó y trató de asesinarme, Sasuke se desquició por completo, allá ustedes si quieren seguirle guardando lealtad, por mi parte ya aprendí la lección.

- Wow, sí que eres voluble, irte al bando enemigo nada más por despecho… – Karin se alzó de hombros, torciendo el rostro en gesto desdeñoso – da igual, ninguno de ustedes saldrá con vida de aquí, Juugo, encárgate del mocoso mientras yo lo hago con el resto.

- No… – respondió tajante al tiempo que cargaba en su contra, envistiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, acorralándolo contra una pared.

- ¡Qué jodidos te pasa Juugo! ¡¿estás traicionándome? – no le respondió, tenía la vista perdida, como si estuviera en una especie de trance.

- No te escuchará, ahora solo sigue mis órdenes – tras él apareció Itachi, sus ojos fulguraban en la oscuridad con un brillo inusual, algo que de inmediato captó la atención de Suigetsu.

- Genjutsu… – murmuró incrédulo, para poder controlar a Juugo como una simple marioneta debía ser una poderosa técnica ilusoria, finalmente reparó seriamente en él, los ojos del chico poseían otra característica inusual, en el medio de las pupilas habían tres aspas negras, tal como el sharingan de Sasuke.

- Karin, necesito hablar con los tres… – la chica asintió y se acercó hasta quedar a un lado de Suigetsu, en el rango de visión de Sasuke, de un momento a otro su alrededor desapareció, quedando los cuatro en un espacio en blanco.

- ¡¿Qué es esto? – Suigetsu fue el primero en protestar, miraba hacia todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar la salida, cuando encaró de nuevo al chiquillo para reclamarle, éste había desaparecido y en su lugar había un hombre joven, mayor que ellos, pero cuya identidad no ignoraban, antes de hacer cualquier comentario, Karin se le adelantó

- ¡Sasuke! – sin mayor aviso y con lagrimas en los ojos la joven se lanzó a sus brazos – lo sabía, sabía que eras tú.

- Lamento interrumpir su conmovedora escena – cortó de mala gana Suigetsu, confundido y creyendo estar bajo el efecto de un genjutsu – pueden explicarnos de una jodida vez ¿qué ocurre…? – Sasuke sonrió enigmático, no tenía planeado revelarse a nadie más que Kakashi y Tsunade, sin embargo exponiendo a Hinata a semejante peligro, no le quedó otra opción, se arriesgaría e intentaría convencerlos para que le ayudaran, si no, simplemente borraría el recuerdo de lo que ocurrido.

* * *

Hinata estaba a punto de ir en ayuda de Itachi cuando Kakashi la detuvo, sin comprender su actitud, se volvió a verlo, exigiéndole de inmediato una respuesta, aquella situación era una completa locura, primero Karin le decía que los había traicionado y luego se enteraba que Itachi y Kakashi estaban al tanto, y para rematar, la forma en que Itachi estaba dominando a los supuestos intrusos era algo que definitivamente encontraba perturbador.

- Itachi sabe lo que hace, no debemos interrumpirlo – expresó tranquilo, creando involuntariamente un fuerte sentimiento de inferioridad en Hinata, comprendió que Itachi confiaba más en Kakashi e incluso en Karin que en ella, los dos parecían estar al tanto de algo muy importante que ella ignoraba, eso estaba molestándola de sobremanera, pues se suponía que era la persona más cercana a él.

- Bah, pudiste mencionarlo desde un principio, no había necesidad de emplear la fuerza bruta de Juugo – no hubo que esperar mucho, un par de minutos después de haber entrado en trance Suigetsu se reincorporó al igual que los demás, mostrando una actitud más relajada.

- ¿Me hubieses escuchado? – le contestó Sasuke, con la serenidad de siempre.

- Bueno no, pero te pasaste, de haber tenido un cuerpo normal hubiese muerto con semejante golpe – enfadado, se cruzó de brazos, dirigiendo finalmente la mirada hacia donde Kakashi y Hinata aguardaban, centrando su especial atención en la última – ¿es ella? – sonrió burlón, examinándola detenidamente de pies a cabeza – es linda, comenzaba a creer que no te gustaban las mujeres, pero resultó que tienes buenos gustos… – no fue de Sasuke de quien recibió el golpe sino de Karin, que impactó un certero puñetazo en su cabeza, tan poderoso que lo desfiguró en una masa acuosa y luego comenzó a patearlo inmisericorde.

Hinata se sintió incomoda al ser observada por el extraño chico de cabello blanco, pero aún más lo hizo de la asesina mirada que Karin le dirigía, Itachi se limitó a suspirar cansado, aunque les contó lo esencial, no pudo evitar tocar el tema de Hinata; a grandes rasgos les dio a entender la relación sentimental que en otro futuro sostuvo con ella, el eje angular de lo que le ocurría; haciéndoles prometer que la protegerían a cualquier costo, obviamente que Karin no lo tomó de buena gana, por más que Sasuke le aseguró que eso no se repetiría en ese presente, en el que Naruto ocuparía su lugar.

- Kakashi… sumaremos dos personas más a la misión – conociendo de antemano el plan de Sasuke, Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, luego se dirigió a Hinata, que aún los veía desconfiada – no hay problema Hinata-hime, podemos confiar en ellos – la jovencita se sonrojó apenada, desviando automáticamente la mirada, no es que no confiara en la palabra de Itachi, pero resultaba de lo más sospechoso que de la nada quisieran ayudarlos, cuando hace apenas unos minutos trataban de asesinarlos.

Los recelos y las inquietudes de Hinata se multiplicaron al notar la familiar interacción de los recién llegados con Itachi, cuestionándose por primera vez seriamente la verdadera identidad de éste, antes lo hizo, pero nunca como ahora se atrevió a profundizar en el tema, comprobando una vez más el perfecto extraño que era para ella.

El resto de la noche transcurrió en relativa calma, antes del amanecer retomaron la marcha, según Karin les quedaban aproximadamente dos días más de viaje para traspasar el cerco aliado, esos dos días resultaron ser muy pesados para Hinata, más que física, emocionalmente, Karin no perdía la oportunidad de atacarla verbalmente a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, su gentil naturaleza no le permitía concebir la razón de tal aversión cuando ya le había aclarado su relación con Itachi.

Por otro lado estaba Suigetsu, no dejaba de hacerle cumplidos y halagos que hasta cierto punto consideraba bochornosos, ella tenía novio y no le parecía correcto aceptar galanterías de tal índole, sin saberlo, Itachi se encargaba de ponerlo a raya, sabía bien que lo hacía solo para molestarlo, pero no descartaba la posibilidad de que éste pudiera desarrollar otro tipo de interés por ella, suficiente tenía con aceptar a Naruto, para aguantar el agobio de otro.

El cuarto día de viaje se desató una llovizna, que aunque ligera, fue constante y terminó disminuyendo en cierta medida su avance, el único que parecía disfrutar del clima era Suigetsu, cuya composición molecular necesitaba de grandes cantidades de agua para rendir a plenitud.

Según los cálculos de Karin, Sasuke se encontraba a un día más de camino, para entonces ya no podían bajar la guardia, durante la madrugada ingresaron finalmente en territorio enemigo, tenían puestos los ojos y oídos en cada ruido y movimiento inusual.

Poco después del medio día las condiciones climáticas se volvieron insostenibles, la llovizna dio paso a un aguacero que mermó su visibilidad, fue en ese momento que Karin les dio la peor de las noticias y Hinata terminó por confirmarlo, estaban rodeados.

Entre las hojas de los arboles apareció el primer atacante, un sujeto encapuchado se arrojó en picada contra ellos, Kakashi logró repeler el ataque e inmediatamente después y ya sobre la marcha de la batalla, formuló una estrategia grupal. Seis encapuchados más les salieron al encuentro, sin importar la clase de daño que les infringieran, los otros rápidamente se recuperaban, sanando sus heridas y recuperando miembros perdidos.

- ¡La resurrección del mundo impuro! – gritó Kakashi a los otros.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que haremos Sasuke? – gritó Suigetsu concentrado en la batalla, olvidando por completo que había prometido nunca llamarlo por ese nombre.

Hinata alcanzó a oírlo y de la impresión perdió la concentración en lo que hacía, dejando que uno de los encapuchados la golpeara en el rostro, haciéndola caer, al ver la escena Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó en su contra, concentrando chacka en su mano derecha lo impactó con un chidori que le destrozó la mitad del cuerpo, sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, de su chaleco verde olivo sacó un pergamino con el que envolvió al zombi y posteriormente lo selló.

- ¡La única forma de librarnos es sellándolos! – gritó Sasuke a los demás mientras corría a auxiliar a Hinata, otro de los encapuchados estaba por emboscarla – ¡Karin, ocúpate de ubicar a Kabuto, él es el único capaz de controlar ésta técnica!, ¡Suigetsu, Juugo protéjanla mientras tanto! – ambos acataron lo dicho, e inmediatamente Karin puso manos a la obra.

- Se encuentra a medio kilometro de aquí, en línea recta por esa dirección – señaló con su mano.

Reagrupando la formación de ataque, Sasuke decidió que se separan en dos equipos de tres, Kakashi, Suigetsu y Karin irían por Kabuto, mientras Juugo, Hinata y él se quedaría a cubrirle las espaldas.

Resistieron los ataques enemigos por media hora más, fue Juugo quien terminó por poner el peso de la balanza a su favor, con una extraña técnica se encargó de absorber dos cuerpos, fusionándolos a él, ocupada en librar su batalla personal, a Hinata no le sorprendió mucho lo ocurrido, mucho menos la horripilante apariencia o la demente actitud que éste había adoptado.

La joven Hyuuga hizo gala de destrezas que ella misma desconocía que tenía, no podía paralizarse y pensar en fracasar, no solo su vida pendía de un hilo ahora, la de Itachi también, si bien éste se las apañaba perfectamente para sobrellevar solo a los dos encapuchados restantes.

Aún sabiendo que no servían de mucho, Hinata hizo uso de casi todas sus armas para frenar los ataques del enemigo, finalmente terminó concentrando su chackra en ambas manos y lo atacó con la técnica de los leones gemelos que desarrollara durante los últimos tres años, de esa forma logró asestarle varios golpes que de haber estado vivo, hubieran sido letales. Dejó el cuerpo para que Itachi lo sellara mientras ella y Juugo lo ayudaban con los encapuchados restantes. La pelea se prolongó por alrededor de una hora más antes de que sellar al último cuerpo que quedaba en pie.

- Itachi-kun, debemos darnos prisa y alcanzar a Kakashi-sensei… su situación se está poniendo peligrosa, encontraron a Kabuto, pero Karin-san ha sido herida – sentenció la Hyuuga, quien aparte de lidiar su pelea, seguía con su byakugan la lucha de los miembros restantes del equipo.

- De acuerdo – le hizo una seña a Juugo y éste lo siguió de cerca, fueron guiados por Hinata y mientras avanzaban ésta les informaba detalle a detalle la batalla que se llevaba a cabo más adelante.

Cuando finalmente se reunieron con la otra mitad del equipo, Suigetsu protegía a Karin de tres cuerpos invocados, a su vez Kakashi se encargaba de luchar contra Kabuto. Karin yacía inconsciente en el piso, con una profunda herida en la cabeza. Sin vacilar, Juugo, Sasuke y Hinata se dieron a la tarea de ayudar a Suigetsu, librándolo del enemigo para que pusiera a Karin a salvo.

Llovía tan fuerte que la creciente de un rio cercano se había desbordado y arrasaba con todo a su paso, advirtiendo esto, Itachi decidió replantear la estrategia y alejase de su cauce, sería muy peligroso caer en él.

Kabuto no se los puso fácil, logró invocar a otros dos cuerpos, que resultaron mucho más fuertes que los anteriores, obligando a todos a concentrarse en sí mismos y dejar vacíos en su defensa, pese a ello tenían la situación controlada, Kakashi estaba poniendo en un serio aprieto a Kabuto y estaba a punto de acorralarlo, solo debía resistir un poco más.

Entonces ocurrió lo inesperado, Sasuke perdió la concentración, sintió las acostumbradas nauseas y el fuerte dolor de cabeza que no tardaría en nublar su visión, luchó por mantenerse consiente, el tiempo suficiente para poner la pelea a su favor, de nada valieron sus intentos, fue el peor momento para perder el conocimiento.

Al perder la movilidad de sus extremidades, fue embestido por uno de los zombis, catapultando su cuerpo inerte hacía las turbulentas aguas del río, sin recapacitar en la pelea o en la desventaja numérica en que dejaría a su equipo, Hinata fue tras él. Los dos cayeron en el agua y fueron arrastrados por el fiero torrente.

Hinata luchó con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerlos a flote, sorteando la basura y los troncos de árboles y ramas arrastrados por la corriente, así como los numerosos obstáculos frente a ellos que les garantizaban una muerte segura, ninguno de los miembros restantes del equipo pudo hacer nada por ayudarlos, ocupados en defenderse del feroz ataque enemigo.

En su inconsciente estado Sasuke escuchó los gritos desesperados de Hinata, al igual que los truenos y el ensordecedor ruido que producía el torrente que los arrastraba, sonidos que se fueron amortiguando hasta llegar a un punto muerto en que nada pudo escuchar, desesperado trato de revelarse, correr hacía donde ella se encontraba, luchar contra la invisible fuerza de atracción. No tardó mucho en alcanzar la ansiada luz, pero no la luz que él deseaba.

- ¡HINATA! – el fuerte grito resonó en las paredes, con las pupilas dilatadas por la vívida emoción, le tomó un poco darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar, todo estaba demasiado luminoso, la tormenta había cesado, su cuerpo ya no se precipitaba por la corriente del río y Hinata, ella ya no estaba, había despertado.

- ¡¿Sasuke? – la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, con los ojos muy abierto el aludido miró a su interlocutor.

- ¡Sasuke mi amor no puedo creerlo! – tras la primera persona, apareció una segunda que sin mayor aviso se abrazó a él, colgándose de su cuello.

- No… – conmocionado, murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que Sakura escuchara – esto no puede estar pasando – sin reparar en nada, la apartó bruscamente de su lado.

- ¿Sa-Sasuke…? – titubeó, confundida por su brusca reacción.

- Sasuke ¿qué pasa…? – secundó Naruto con algo de cautela, su amigo tenía el rostro desencajado, con una expresión de profundo terror que él jamás le había visto.

- Necesito volver – no pareció escucharlos, por el contrario, con fiera rudeza comenzó a quitarse las intravenosas de los brazos, tal vez si volvía al bosque, al lugar donde todo comenzó encontraría la clave. Su esposa y su amigo lo miraban asustados, Sasuke no se estaba comportando de forma racional, movido por la adrenalina, intento ponerse de pie, pero Naruto se adelantó a sujetarlo e inmovilizarlo – ¡suéltame Naruto! – forcejeo el Uchiha mientras Naruto luchaba por mantenerlo quieto el tiempo suficiente para que Sakura le administrara un sedante – ¡tú no lo entiendes! ¡debo salvarla! ¡ELLA MORIRÁ SI NO HAGO NADA!

- ¡Sakura-chan date prisa! – Naruto no le hizo caso, creyendo que éste sufría alguna clase de delirio post traumático, el ambiente alrededor de Sasuke se estaba poniendo pesado, una sombría aura comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo.

- ¡No puedo estar aquí!, ¡no puedo perderla por segunda vez….! – justo cuando sus ojos habían adoptado un carmesí intenso y las tres aspas del sharigan se habían unido de forma elíptica, Sakura le administró un fuerte tranquilizante en el brazo izquierdo, a medida que el sedante hacía efecto su voz comenzó a apagarse y la sombría aura regresó paulatinamente a la normalidad – mi amada Hime… no puedo… no puedo perderte otra vez… – exhaló en un débil murmullo antes de quedar nuevamente inconsciente.

Desubicado por lo que acababa de presenciar, Naruto se volvió lentamente a ver a Sakura, la joven mujer estaba tan impresionada como él, incluso parecía asustada, tenía los ojos llorosos y cuando Naruto se acercó a ella pudo sentirla temblar ligeramente.

- ¿Mi amada "Hime"? – expresó dolida, con voz trémula y pausada – él… él nunca me ha llamado así… – apartó lentamente la mirada de Sasuke para encarar a Naruto – de hecho él nunca me ha dicho lo que realmente siente… ni una vez…, ¡ni una maldita vez me ha dicho que me ama…! – apretó los dientes tratando de contenerse, una fugitiva lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla – ¿qué significa esto Naruto?, creí que después de todo este tiempo me tendría algo de cariño… – y terminó por desmoronarse, con tiento, Naruto la atrajo hacía si y la abrazó consolador, dejando que ella se desahogara.

- Yo tampoco entiendo lo que pasó Sakura-chan… – expresó sincero mientras rememoraba los últimos meses.

Desde que Sasuke fue encontrado aquel día inconsciente a la mitad del bosque, no hubo día que Sakura no permaneciera a su lado, algunas veces Kakashi-sensei, Ino, Hinata ó él la relevaban, solo a regañadientes ella aceptaba apartarse de su amado Sasuke, lo que sea que hubiese pasado ese día trastornó a Sasuke por completo, lo que presenció lo había impactado incluso a él, Sasuke no parecía estar en sus cabales, no sabía qué pensar, habían pasado casi quince años desde la última vez que su amigo había mostrado tal grado de locura, dejándose arrastrar al punto en que no parecía importarle nada, estrechó con mayor fuerza a Sakura, debían prepararse para cuando Sasuke volviera a abrir los ojos, no podían mantenerlo sedado por siempre y mucho menos esperar que el episodio maniaco de hoy no se repitiera la próxima vez.

Continuará…

* * *

Yeah, por fin pude acabar éste capítulo =D, (_**Hinatita**__ los milagros existen _XD), como sea, agradezco la paciencia que me tienen, y como ya habrán notado la clasificación cambió a "**M**", esto es por algo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo, (aunque será más lime que nada, pero bueno ;P), al menos prometo que si todo sale bien ahora si no pasa de 15 días o menos para que actualice, ya casi acabé de escribir el siguiente capítulo *-*, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos estamos leyendo, ja né =D

- **Okashira janet:** Yep, tristemente a veces eso pasa y ni hablar, no nos queda de otra que seguir con nuestra vida. Y te entiendo, me gusta mucho la pareja y disfruto bastante escribir los momentos NaruHina XD

- **StarlesSxNightX:** Créeme, no me sorprendería si me odiaras XD, he torturado tanto al pobre Sasuke que incluso yo a veces me compadezco de él jeje, gracias por el apoyo y lamento mucho la demora, pero al menos el capitulo siguiente no tardará tanto =3

**- kaila maya the whater:** Yes, yo también quiero a Sasuke devuelta, aún no tengo muy claro cómo pasará eso, pero el Uchiha tiene que volver si o si ;o. Y descuida, que incluso yo considero que por momentos esta historia se vuelve un drama telenovelesco XD, espero haber actualizado a tiempo y que las galletas no hayan sufrido daño alguno ;P

**-sasuhinalore:** Gracias, yo también espero lo mismo, a veces se me van las cabras al monte y luego no encuentro como sacar a los personajes del enredo en que los meto XD

**- maribelteka: **Me halagan tus palabras o/o, y a estas alturas aunque Sasuke parezca resignado, bastará una acción suya para que su futuro se reacomode y regrese al buen camino, no de la mejor forma, pero no puedo ponérsela fácil (_como si hubiera sido suave con él hasta ahora _XD), y si, habrá algunas escenas subidas de tono a partir del próximo capítulo, me alegra que seas mayor de edad, a veces no me describo mucho precisamente por los menores que puedan leerme XD, hace poco tuve un problema en DArt precisamente por eso, aunque aún sigo pensando que los dibujos que me eliminaron no eran tan fuertes o-ó, pero bueno, Karin también me parece una buena opción para Naruto, sin embargo sigo creyendo que entre ella y Suigetsu aún puede darse algo owo

**- Diminishing quarter:** Gracias y si, Karin era la opción más viable y Hinata era obvio que tenía que acompañarlos ;P, y sip, Troya arderá de varias formas XD, desde ya me preparo para el linchamiento.

**- El Puti-Fino:** Muchas personas me han dicho eso, empiezo a creer que realmente soy mala owó, me da curiosidad saber cómo llegaste a esa conclusión ;), lamento la demora, pero prometo que el próximo capítulo no tardará tanto =3

**- MissLuppi:** Gracias, me alegra saber que te gustara =D, y como lo que tengo planeado acercarlos es más sencillo de lo que se ve a simple vista, aunque creo que a más de uno no le gustará mi método XD, pero bueno, y aunque particularmente no soy partidaria del NaruSaku, si la historia lo requiere la pareja se dará llegado el momento ;)

**- Dark Amy-chan:** Calma Amy-pinky, que ahorita yo ando más depre porque me eliminaron dos fanart SasuHina en DArt y eso me ha incentivado más que nunca para que el SasuHina siga por un buen rumbo en la historia jojo, y no sé porqué pero ya sabía que te encantaría esa parte XD, y gracias por esperar, ahora sí que la escena que te prometí ya la tengo escrita y podrás leerla en el siguiente capítulo ;D

**- Yukistar:** Ya sabes lo que dicen, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido, y con Sasuke, aunque no sea su Hinata, eso no implica que ella deje de confundir sus sentimientos.

**- flordezereso:** Hello florecita!, al parecer hace mucho ya te había enviado una solicitud de amistad en el facebook pero aún no me has aceptado, aparezco como 'Paula Gámez' XD, y por otro lado el mal radica en que Hina sigue viéndolo como a un niño y ahora que Naruto la corresponde todo terminó complicándosele al pobre o-ó

**- Hinnatta123:** Al menos te sorprendo, si fuera predecible perderías el interés ;P, y no te preocupes, que pienso darle un descanso al NaruHina por un tiempo jeje, y sip, aunque parezca trágico lo que pasa con Sasuke, tú déjame el acercamiento, que igual pueden ser amantes en el futuro y él ni en cuenta owo, gracias por el apoyo *abrazo

**- Hinata-Hyuga-048:** Este capítulo va dedicado para ti Hinatita, gracias por todo el apoyo y por recordarme actualizar jaja, y sip, ya ves, tengo ese lado oscuro con el SasuHina, así que espero y muchos no se pierdan el capítulo ahora que cambie a "M" XD, kissus y hugss para ti también, que andes delo mejor amiga.

**- Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki**: Nah, la recomendación de Kushina puede tener muchas interpretaciones, teniendo en cuenta que hasta ahora Naruto no ha hecho caso a nada de lo que le aconsejo y que si buscamos una Kushina segunda esa bien puede ser Karin con todo y el color de pelo XD. Y aunque Hinata se cargara lo planes de Sasuke, ella no lo sabe, solo cree estar protegiendo a Itachi owo, Ha ver si Sakura no termina como el perro del hortelano XD, En la actual situación de Sasuke creo que aplicaré eso de 'si lo amas dejarlo ir, si vuelve es tuyo, si no lo hace es que nunca lo fue'.

**- Bee Hyuga:** Muchísimas gracias, tu comentario me halaga mucho */*, y de veras lamento demorar tanto con las actualización =3

**- adlgutie:** Hola!, y si, suele pasar que el servicio de mensajería del FF falle XD, pero me alegra que aún así dieras con la actualización owo. A Sakura le chocó más lo que estuvo a punto de suceder XD, y si, Sakura es uno de esos personajes extremosos que de de plano amas o odias a muerte jeje, y pues para que Sasuke y Sakura terminaran juntos, fue más cosa de ella que de él, según yo, ella fue la que propició el acercamiento. Si, bueno, esa fue la visión que yo tuve de la declaración, sin importar los motivos de Sakura, eso no me quita de la cabeza que Naruto terminó más herido que conforme con lo que ocurrió y es que todo hubiese ido bien, si no hubiese metido a Sasuke de por medio. En realidad hace tiempo un dibujo de Itachi y Mizuho, está en mi cuenta de DArt, puedes encontrar el link en mi perfil n-n, y por cierto que mi visión de Naruto y Hinata lejanos cambió radicalmente con los recientes sucesos del manga, que aunque para muchos sea el termino de un ciclo, para mí fue como el comienzo de una real aproximación entre ellos =3, gracias por el apoyo, y me aseguraré que el cambio de clasificación sea para bien ;)

**- sakima:** No hay problema, que igual yo me tardo mucho en contestar ;P, gracias y no creo que lo tuyo sea maldad sino influencia NaruHina XD, de veras lamento mucho la tardanza en la actualización n-n

**- HIMEUCHIHA14:** Primero que nada, bienvenida por estos lares y gracias por el apoyo =D, aunque me ha llamado la atención algo que me has dicho, yo nunca he dado mi permiso para que la historia se publique fuera de FF o-ó, realmente me molesta un poco saber que alguien ande por ahí publicando sin mi permiso, ni hablar, me han pasado tantas cosas estos días que eso solo termina siendo la cereza del pastel, aunque nunca está de más pedir el consentimiento de una, en fin u-u, me alegra que la historia te gustara, que ambas lo hicieran =D, y pues si, como ya te abras dado cuenta suelo ser algo dramática e irme a los extremos, daré mi mejor esfuerzo por poner pronto todo en orden, que la historia se está alargando cada vez más y más XD

**- STIFF-Soul: **Gracias y sip, pobre Sasuke, que si no le llovizna, le llueve, graniza y relampaguea o-O

**- Hin123:** Gracias =D


	18. Despertando a la razón

**NOTA:** Nada más una advertencia para los menores de edad y personas que **no** gusten del lemon, siendo el fic clasificación **"M"** creo que es obvio que la historia tiene violencia y contenido sexual, pero nunca está de más aclararlo, y éste capítulo en especial contendrá ambas cosas, así que leerlo bajo su propia responsabilidad, saludos =D

* * *

Capitulo 18: **Despertando a la razón**

Era normal que el distrito fuera tan silencioso y lúgubre, pero le sorprendió ver las luces de su casa apagadas a tan tempranas horas, por lo general los niños no se iban a la cama hasta las nueve en punto, luego de cenar y tomar un baño.

Aún más le extrañó el silencio en que estaba sumido su hogar, a tientas buscó el interruptor para encender la luz de la planta baja, estaba tan cansado que lo último que quería era tropezarse con alguno de los juguetes de sus hijos y romperse una pierna, una situación que resultaría por demás vergonzosa para un ninja de elite como él. Bajó y subió el interruptor varias veces pero todo siguió a oscuras, no tardó en comprender que se trataba de una falla eléctrica.

Dio un rápido vistazo alrededor sin encontrar señales de movimiento, subió la escalera y cruzo el pasillo que también estaba oscuro, aunque tenue, finalmente encontró una luz encendida, silencioso, abrió la puerta de su habitación. La encontró sentada al borde de la cama y de espaldas a él. Observaba con suma atención cómo la vela que estaba sobre el buró junto a la cama se consumía.

En la oscuridad no pudo verle el rostro, el quedo sollozo que escapó a sus labios fue lo que lo alertó, hasta ese momento ella no pareció advertir su presencia, un gran sobresalto la sacudió cuando éste posó su mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?...– habló pausado mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella – ¿y los niños?

- Hubo… – de inmediato trato de aclararse y disimuladamente limpió las lagrimas derramadas, en un vano intento de que éste no se percatara – hubo un apagón en el distrito y hasta mañana podrán restablecer la energía, por eso preferí que los niños se quedaran a pasar la noche en casa de Mina-chan… – ya recuperada, se animó a verlo, enfrentándolo con una dulce sonrisa – re… regresaste antes de lo esperado…

- Si… la misión no fue tan difícil como parecía al principio… – habló pausado, acotando lo siguiente con algo de frialdad – no parece darte mucho gusto mi regreso.

- ¿Pe… pero qué dices?, por supuesto que estoy feliz de verte… – le sorprendió un poco el directo comentario y de inmediato quiso rectificar su distante actitud, abrazándolo y dándole un corto beso en la mejilla – bienvenido a casa…

- Después de todo parece que si te legras… – bromeó él mientras correspondía el abrazo – ahora me dirás ¿por qué llorabas? – apenas formuló la pregunta, pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de su esposa se tensaba.

- Yo… yo no estaba llorando – balbuceó titubeante, clara muestra de estar mintiendo.

- Creí que luego de seis años de matrimonio confiarías más en mí Hinata… – no necesitó verla para saber que sus mejillas se habían teñido de carmín, estaba avergonzada.

- Yo… yo solo… – se apartó de él sin atreverse a encararlo – no es importante Sasuke-koi, estaba pensando en tonterías, eso es todo…

- Algo que te hace llorar no debe ser considerado una tontería… – atrapó su mentón y la obligó a verlo de frente, Hinata se rindió de inmediato ante la intensa mirada, dejando escapar un triste suspiro antes de tomar la palabra.

- Pensaba… pensaba en lo mucho que me parezco a esa vela… – Sasuke enarcó una ceja, seña de no entenderla – siento que soy como una vela que día a día se consume y que tarde o temprano terminará por extinguirse… – Sasuke se puso muy serio, no le gustaba escucharla hablar así, ella lo sabía y por eso prefería evitar hacer cualquier alusión al respecto. Pero esa noche, viéndose tan sola, en medio de aquella profunda oscuridad, no pudo evitar flaquear en su determinación.

- Eso no sucederá, yo no lo permitiré, no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te aparte de mi lado – impulsivo volvió a abrazarla, la simple idea de no sentir su cuerpo o ver su sonrisa lo despojaban de toda su valentía, era su peor temor y su más latente realidad. Queriendo olvidar y no pensar más en ello comenzó a besarla.

Ansioso besó su frente y descendió por la nariz hasta sus labios, ella correspondió el beso pese a no querer dar aún la conversación por zanjada, ansiaba hablar de ese tema, prepararse para el desenlace que aunque se negaba a aceptar, tampoco podía ignorar, y ahora que finalmente estaban a solas, sin que sus hijos pudieran irrumpirlos, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

- Es necesario que hablemos…– decía entre suspiros, él no respondió, ocupado en coordinar las caricias con los besos, todo mientras la despojaba hábilmente de la molesta pijama de franela, prenda indispensable en las frías noches de invierno, pero que hacía tediosa la tarea de desnudarla cuando lo único que él deseaba era sentir su piel, recorrerla palmo a palmo y calentarla con el calor de su cuerpo, una vez terminó de desabotonarle la camisa la empujó suavemente hacía atrás, tumbándola sobre la cama, solo entonces se detuvo por un momento, nunca se cansaría de verla así, la imagen desprotegida que proyectaba encendía sus deseos y lo excitaba a un punto que él mismo juzgaba obsceno.

- ¿Qué poderoso hechizo lanzaste sobre mí Uchiha Hinata, que lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado? – le susurró al oído y ella sonrió halagada, a cualquiera le resultaría imposible creer que el flemático Uchiha Sasuke fuera capaz de pronunciar palabras tan dulces, contrario a ellos, Hinata encontraba normales sus comentarios, existía tal grado de confianza que en la intimidad de su alcoba se habían suscitado los más apasionados actos y declaraciones de amor – quiero envejecer junto a ti, ver a nuestros hijos y a los hijos de nuestros hijos crecer – la aprisionó bajo su peso, apoderándose con sus fuertes manos de su torso desnudo.

- Yo también deseo lo mismo querido Sasuke… – terminó en un suspiro, las manos de su marido no se pararon ni por un minuto, amasando sus senos, girando y apretando las puntas rosadas que los coronaban – quiero… quiero creer en que superaremos esto pero… – no pudo reprimir una exclamación luego de que una de las manos de Sasuke descendiera por su vientre, introduciéndose descarada bajo el pantalón y siguiendo su camino cuesta abajo hasta su entrepierna, acarició superficialmente su botón del placer sobre la tela, desconectándola y tomando las riendas de la situación, Sasuke sabía perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía y no quería escuchar un nuevo argumento fatalista de su parte – Sa… Sasuke por favor… – balbuceaba angustiada, la fricción que los dedos de su marido ejercían, la estaban haciendo perder la noción de todo – te… tenemos que hablar… – jadeaba, pero Sasuke hizo oídos sordos a sus ruegos, obstinado en su tarea, justo cuando ella estaba a punto de alcanzar el más alto grado de éxtasis, éste paró de la nada sus caricias, ganando una descontenta mirada por parte de ella.

- Creí que querías hablar – expresó burlón, logrando hacerla enfadar.

- Eres… eres… – no terminó de decir la frase ya que en ese momento él volvió a besarla, profundizando el contacto y aventurándose a cruzar el territorio enemigo con su lengua, nublando nuevamente el juicio de su esposa, contrario a él, que estaba lo suficientemente centrado como para quitarle las dos últimas prendas que la mantenían vestida.

- Es mejor sin estorbos… – musitó entre beso y beso, Hinata sabía que debía retomar el control y haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobre humano lo alejó de ella.

- ¡No!… no volveré a caer… – se apartó de él recorriéndose hacia atrás, Sasuke se burló al ver su patético intento de escape, la acechó cual predador a su presa, desplazándose a gatas por la cama matrimonial.

- ¿Caer en qué Hinata? – ladeó la cabeza mirándola con fingida curiosidad, ella se sonrojó y trato de cubrirse con la sábana.

- Sa-sabes a qué me refiero… – tartamudeó nerviosa, la insinuante forma en que Sasuke la miraba lograba estremecerla y cuando él comenzó a desvestirse ella no pudo menos que cerrar los ojos, no quería distraerse y caer en su trampa; tentarla de esa manera era un truco muy bajo.

- Eres muy mala conmigo Hime… – siseó, acorralándola contra la cabecera de la cama – he estado más de tres semanas fuera y así es como me recibes… – la distancia nuevamente se había acortado, Sasuke hizo su movimiento, posicionándose sobre ella, acercó su rostro y en animo juguetón, tomó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes y lo acarició con su lengua, ella se quedó quieta y expectante, mientras él le susurraba al oído – lo único que quiero es estar con mi esposa ¿acaso es eso tan malo?

- S-si solo quieres eso no me importa… – tembló cuando la lengua de él delineó el arco de su cuello trazando un camino hasta la clavícula – entonces tampoco te… te importará que quiera hablar con mi esposo.

- ¿Hmph…? – protestó con un gruñido, pero no se detuvo y besó su hombro.

- Si quieres que cumpla con mi parte, tú debes cumplir con la tuya – no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, al ver su negativa y el esfuerzo que hacía por resistirse a sus caricias, a Sasuke ya no le quedó de otra que resignarse.

- De acuerdo… – aceptó a regañadientes, alejándose lo suficiente para sentarse de piernas cruzadas frente ella – pero será bajo mis términos… – no muy convencida y cautelosa de sus verdaderas intenciones, asintió con la cabeza. Con una maliciosa sonrisa la tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus muslos, apretándola contra su pecho, preparándose para culminar el acto – te escuchó, ¿qué es eso tan importante de lo que quieres hablar…? – hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, besándole la parte baja de la nuca, Hinata tomó profundamente aire antes de hablar, tratando de ignorarlo y concentrándose únicamente en lo que tenía que decirle.

- Lo… lo he estado pensando desde hace unos días y yo… – hizo una breve pausa, como si reconsiderara sus palabras – lo cierto… lo cierto es que tengo miedo Sasuke… – éste paró en seco, tomándola por primera vez en serio. Se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para verla de frente, y en silencio escuchó su confesión – tengo miedo de un día quedarme dormida y ya no despertar…, de dejarte solo, de no poder cumplir nuestros planes de envejecer juntos, tengo tanto miedo de perderte – entonces se abrazó a él pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, siendo ella quien ahora escondiera su rostro – es por eso que si algún día llega a pasarme algo, si… si no encuentran un corazón para mí y todo sale mal, prométeme que nunca volverás a ser quién eras, que no dejaras que la oscuridad se apodere de ti, que lucharas por nuestros hijos y cuidaras de ellos...

- Hinata yo… – ya no pudo evadirla, sus palabras eran tan ciertas como la profunda agonía de no ser capaz de revertir su situación, de no poder salvarla y aferrarse por primera vez a aquello en lo que nunca antes creyó, esperanza.

- Quiero creer que existe una vida después de ésta y aunque tal vez no físicamente, nunca me separaré de tu lado, mi alma, mi mente y mi corazón siempre estarán contigo, te amo Sasuke, te amo como no amé a nadie en mi vida – entonces tomó el rostro de su marido con sus pequeñas manos, haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por verlo a los ojos y que su voz no se quebrara – esperaré ansiosa el día en que podamos reunirnos en la eternidad, en que ninguno tenga ataduras en este mundo, el día en que nuestro amor no tenga que ser puesto a prueba, cuando eso suceda seré por completo dichosa… – cortó el angosto trecho que los separaba, fue un beso cargado de emociones, no existían palabras para describir lo que Sasuke experimentó entonces, el dolor que le causo escucharla y la impotencia por no ser capaz de brindarle el consuelo que el mismo no tenía, luego de esa noche no volvieron a tocar el tema, no lo hicieron hasta la noche en que ella dijo adiós para siempre.

Con el recuerdo fresco de ese sueño, abrió lentamente los ojos y a medida que recobraba la conciencia se dio cuenta de la pesadez que sentía en sus extremidades, el golpeteo constante de agua fue todo lo que pudo escuchar y una débil luz era lo único que evitaba que su rededor fuera tragado por las tinieblas. Con la vista busco la fuente de luz y de calor, encontrándose con una improvisada fogata, y más allá se topó con un bulto, que al examinar con detenimiento se percató que no era un bulto sino una persona, los recuerdos de los últimos eventos despejaron la somnolencia y no pudo menos que sentirme aliviado y agradecido.

Hecha un ovillo en el suelo de esa fría y húmeda caverna, Hinata velaba el sueño de Itachi, pasaron un par de horas desde que se separaron de su grupo, fue en el momento que Itachi perdió la conciencia y desde entonces no daba muestras de volver en sí.

Afuera aún llovía, no con la intensidad de horas atrás, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para dificultar su búsqueda, si es que todavía los buscaban, fueron arrastrados varios kilómetros por la corriente del caudaloso río, Hinata consideraba un verdadero milagro el que hubiesen salido con vida y sobre todo sin mayores lesiones, mucho más luego de caer por una cascada que como mínimo tenía unos doscientos metros de altura. Quién iba a decirle que esa cascada sería su salvación, tras la cortina de agua que caía por la pendiente, ayudada por su byakugan dio con esa caverna que justo ahora les servía como refugio.

- ¿Hinata? – en cuanto escuchó su nombre ésta se irguió y presurosa se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

- Gracias al cielo que estás bien Itachi-kun – la muchacha lo abrazó sumamente aliviada, comenzaba a temer que no despertaría.

- Volví a desmayarme ¿no es así? – expresó sin inmutarse, seguro de que la próxima vez que ocurriera ya no habría regreso – de veras lamento darte tantos problemas Hinata-hime – ella negó automáticamente con la cabeza – ¿dónde están los demás? – dijo al cerciorarse de que no había nadie más en esa cueva que ellos dos.

- No estoy segura, no he podido rastrearlos con mi byakugan... espera Itachi-kun, debes descansar por un rato más – a sabiendas de lo debilitado que lo dejaban esos episodios de pérdida de conciencia, Hinata intento inútilmente convencerlo que reposara

- Debemos ponernos en marcha y encontrar a los otros, no hay tiempo que perder… – ciertamente se sentía débil, sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de descansar, no con el peligro latente de volver a caer inconsciente, el recobrar la conciencia en su tiempo no presagiaba nada bueno. Tampoco podía dejar a Hinata a la deriva con el cuerpo de Itachi a cuestas, ya no contaban con la protección del especial poder de Karin, estaban por su cuenta en el territorio enemigo.

Se encaminó con paso firme a la salida de la cueva, sentía los ojos de Hinata clavados en él, reflejando el desapruebo y la inconformidad que sentía por su precipitada decisión, no por eso ella dejó de seguirlo, al salir de la seguridad de su escondite se percataron que ya era de noche y que el tormentoso clima dificultaba la visibilidad.

Treparon la empinada pendiente por donde la cascada descendía, entones se internaron en el bosque apostado a las orillas del río y ocultos por su follaje siguieron cuesta arriba por el lecho, mojados y con frío, ignoraron la inclemencia del clima brincando de rama en rama con más cautela de la habitual, la superficie estaba resbalosa, un paso en falso podría hacerlos caer.

Hinata estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento y revisaba de tanto en tanto el perímetro, expectante a un ataque sorpresa del enemigo, apenas si había descansado un poco en las últimas veinte horas, estaba exhausta, su determinación y la convicción de poner a Itachi a salvo era lo único que la mantenía en pie, Sasuke lo sabía y por eso mismo deseaba ponerla igualmente a salvo.

Entonces sintió como si una descarga lo sacudiera, se detuvo abrupto, sobresaltado, miró en todas direcciones, una parvada de aves negras que abandonaba el bosque alertó sus sentidos, de inmediato lo supo, "él" estaba cerca, podía sentirlo y no era el único, tenía el presentimiento de que él también notó su presencia.

- ¿Qué sucede Itachi-kun? – murmuró Hinata luego de que éste parara sin motivo aparente.

- ¿Puedes verlo? – la muchacha de pronto no entendió sus palabras – prepárate Hinata, él viene a nosotros – Hinata quiso preguntar más al respecto, pero el rostro de Itachi adoptó tan grave expresión que difícilmente pudo preguntar nada, optó por averiguar con su byakugan a lo que se refería, tal como Itachi lo pronosticó alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad a donde ellos se encontraban, Hinata palideció por la sorpresa, cansada como estaba, se descuido un minuto o dos, tiempo que bastó para no detectarlo a tiempo, le sorprendió que Itachi si lo hiciera.

- Debemos huir, en las condiciones en que estamos no podremos enfrentarlo solos – se apresuró a decir Hinata, habiendo reconocido a su perseguidor.

- Ya no podemos hacerlo, de cualquier modo él nos encontrará – sonrió con cierta ironía, había llegado el momento que ansió por meses, finalmente se enfrentaría a él, a Uchiha Sakuke.

Hinata lo observó asombrada, no podía declarar algo tan grave a la ligera, no hubo tiempo de reprocharle nada, sin mayores explicaciones Itachi descendió de la rama, ordenándole a Hinata que permaneciera oculta y que bajo ningún motivo saliera de su escondite, incrédula iba a replicarle, pero en ese momento aquel al que buscaban terminó por encontrarlos a ellos.

Itachi observó con detenimiento a su "yo" de dieciséis años, de porte altivo y arrogante, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, finalmente estaban cara a cara, ninguno dijo palabra, absortos en escudriñar al otro, fue itachi quien detectó la primera diferencia al verlo a los ojos.

- ¡ERES UN JODIDO BASTARDO! ¡te atreviste a tomarlos! – exclamó colérico, desde su sitio Hinata quedó muda con la declaración del pequeño, nunca antes escuchó expresiones tan fuertes en él – ¡¿es que acaso no tienes un mínimo de respeto por su memoria? – Sasuke ladeó a cabeza sin variar su expresión, debía admitir que se sentía curioso respecto a la presencia de ese chiquillo, desde que lo detectó había sentido una fuerte conexión entre ambos – no, claro que no te importa, si lo hicieras no hubieses actuado contra sus deseos… – las facciones de Itachi se endurecieron soltando una lacónica sonrisa – Itachi debe estar revolcase en su tumba al ver lo que has hecho – la aparente insensibilidad de Sasuke varió en un santiamén, lanzándose de lleno contra el menor.

- Por tu bien sería mejor que guardaras silencio – en un santiamén lo tomó por el cuello y como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo lo levantó del suelo sin el menor esfuerzo.

- Vaya, esto sí que es una novedad, no te has convertido del todo en la maquina asesina que quiere Madara… – no se sintió intimidado en lo absoluto, le sostuvo fríamente la mirada, incluso sonreía algo socarrón, sabiendo muy bien cuáles eran sus puntos débiles.

- Basta que apriete un poco tu cuello para que este se rompa en dos – Hinata estaba paralizada en su sitio, no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo sin empeorar la situación.

- No lo harás – aseguró confiado – sientes demasiada curiosidad por mi presencia como para deshacerte de mí sin antes averiguar.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que necesito que me des esa información? – el menor suspiró cansado y cerró los ojos por dos segundos, tiempo suficiente para activar el dojutsu de Itachi.

- Entonces será por las malas – al abrir de nueva cuenta los ojos Sasuke se sorprendió al ver como los ojos del chico resplandecían en la oscuridad igual que su sharingan, asimismo le llamó la atención las tres aspas negras que coronaban la retina – puedo asegurarte que estos ojos son mucho más poderosos que un sharingan normal, no tan fuertes como tu mangekyo, pero algo podré hacer – obtuvo lo que buscaba, desconcertar a Sasuke el tiempo suficiente para poder atacar.

Logro aturdirlo con un cabezazo, zafándose así del agarre que ejercía sobre su cuello, Sasuke retrocedió un paso, sin creerse que el maldito mocoso lo hubiera tocado, no creyó conveniente usar a Susanoo con una basura como aquella, con su espada bastaría para hacerlo pagar su atrevimiento.

Itachi corrió entre los arboles tratando de alejar a su perseguidor de Hinata, su velocidad era mayor de lo que Sasuke esperaba, no obstante la suya era superior y en unos minutos le dio alcance, Itachi no se rindió, no estaba al cien por ciento, pero Sasuke tampoco lo atacaba con todo su poder, maldijo mentalmente, si estuviera en su cuerpo podría hacerle frente y ponerlo en su lugar, pero con las limitaciones de Itachi y su debilitado estado, sería un milagro salir con vida de ahí, el viaje al pasado de Itachi logró convertir a su "yo" de ese tiempo en una genuina abominación que distaba mucho de las capacidades de un ser humano normal.

Resistió todo lo que pudo sus ataques, pero era evidente que no tardaría mucho en caer, sabía que Sasuke únicamente estaba jugando con él, probándolo y tratando de descifrar el misterio de su identidad, no le importó ser humillado mientras Hinata estuviera a salvo, como un último recurso para librarse lo atacó con un chidori, Sasuke pareció sorprenderse al principió, pero lo contrarrestó atacando con la misma técnica, un encontronazo de poder que los mandó lejos el uno del otro.

- ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? – cuestionó calmo Sasuke, a diferencia del otro logró caer de pie.

- Kakashi me lo enseñó hace mucho tiempo – con dificultad se puso en pie limpiándose con el dorso de la manga un hilo de sangre que escurría de su frente, una gran herida se le había abierto en la cabeza – fue antes de la última fase de los exámenes chunin – dificultosamente caminó hasta donde él – creyó que me ayudaba, pero nunca pensó que esta técnica terminaría por volverse en su contra – los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron desconcertados, de alguna forma entendió el mensaje en clave que quiso darle, por un instante vio su imagen reflejada en la de ese niño, Itachi no le dio tiempo para que se detuviera a meditarlo, empuñó un kunai en cada mano, impregnándolos de electricidad e inició un nuevo ataque, Sasuke desenvainó su espada y se lanzó contra él, dispuesto a terminarlo.

Antes que sus armas chocaran, Sasuke percibió la presencia de alguien más, así esquivó justo a tiempo casi todos los kunai que iban dirigidos en su contra, solo uno logró cortarle la mejilla izquierda.

- Así que había alguien más – siseó amenazante, centrando ahora su atención en Hinata.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Hinata? – le gritó furioso Itachi, pero ella no se acobardó.

- No pienso abandonarte, aún si muero, haré cuanto esté en mis manos por protegerte – entonces bajó de la rama en que estaba parada y se lanzó contra Sasuke, tratando desesperadamente de asestarle un golpe, Sasuke la esquivó con facilidad pero al poco tiempo contraatacó.

- Que molesto – murmuró el Uchiha y posteriormente arremetió contra la Hyuuga, la defensa de Hinata era buena, pero no lo suficiente para resistir más de un minuto contra él, cansado de jugar, Sasuke decidió propinarle el golpe de gracia, con el cacho de su espada le golpeo el estomago logrando así sacarla de balance y un segundo después desenvainó su espada dispuesto a atravesarle el corazón. No ocurrió lo que esperaba, interponiéndose en el ángulo justo de la trayectoria, Itachi se puso entre ambos.

Actuó instintivamente, sin reflexionar en las consecuencias, lo único que tenía claro era que debía proteger a Hinata a cualquier costo, su insensatez cobraría un precio muy caro, ¿en cuántas batallas estuvo antes?, ¿cuántas misiones que supusieron un mayor peligro?, mentira, el mayor de los peligros estaba frente a él, no había nada más peligroso que un ser desquiciado incapaz de razonar, terminó siendo un espectador de su propio fin e irónicamente la vida le estaba siendo arrebatada por él mismo, ¿podría considerarlo un suicidio?, tal vez si el otro Sasuke fuese consiente de quién era en verdad.

Varias cosas pasaron por su mente mientras su cuerpo se precipitaba al suelo, ¿realmente fue así una vez?, sintió lastima de él y sí mismo por ser tan patético, estando tan cegado por el odio, Sasuke difícilmente podría alcanzar la luz que a él lo salvó, ya no había vuelta atrás, Sasuke tomó el camino que él no se atrevió y tarde o temprano pagaría por su actos, un desgarrador grito lo sacó de trance.

- "_Hinata_" – sonrió amargo, estaba a punto de perderla por segunda vez y lo peor de todo es que la dejaría a merced de ese monstruo, no encontró mejor palabra para describirlo, inútilmente trató de reincorporarse, Sasuke sabía lo que hacía, el corte dañó una arteria vital, comenzó a desangrarse rápidamente, su visión se estaba nublando y aún así se sentía feliz, ya que ella estaba a su lado y su hermoso rostro sería lo último que vería.

Sucedió en fracción de segundos, Itachi la hizo a un lado, empleando tal fuerza que solo un árbol pudo detener su trayecto, alejándola del alcance de la espada de Sasuke, como consecuencia de esta acción recibió de lleno el embate que iba destinado a ella, horrorizada presenció el desenlace del ataque, la fina hoja de metal atravesó la carne, incrustándose en el pecho del chico, lo que ocurrió en segundos, en los ojos de Hinata la escena se reflejó con tal lentitud que pudo ver cuadro por cuadro como su cuerpo se desplomaba a tierra luego de que sin el menor remordimiento el Uchiha sacara la espada, preparándose para rematarlo.

- ¡ITACHI-KUN! – Sasuke se detuvo abrupto al escuchar ese nombre y sin importarle quedar en el medio, Hinata corrió hasta llegar al lado del pequeño – no... – balbuceó destrozada, Itachi se estaba desangrando y no sabía si podría hacer algo, no se dio por vencida, tragándose el llanto se dispuso a utilizar su jutsu curativo, pese a sus esfuerzos por contenerse, en silencio las lagrimas se deslizaron por sus sonrosadas mejillas, por más que se esforzaba su jutsu no surtía efecto en él.

- Pe-perdón Hime... n-no pude… pro-protegerte – le dijo casi sin voz, ella tomó su mano entre la suya, apretándola con fuerza.

- No digas eso, tú vivirás… – el chico sonrió apenas, negando débilmente con la cabeza, consciente de su fin.

- Ambos sabemos que no será así – esbozó una resignada sonrisa – ¿po-podrías co-concederme un último favor? – con todo el dolor de su corazón ella cerró tristemente los ojos y asintió con la cabeza – ¿podrías besarme en los labios? – el llanto cesó por un segundo, la petición le sorprendió y sin embargo no pudo rehusarse, en su corazón había un sentimiento que iba más allá de la amistad, amaba a ese niño más que a nada y mientras sus demonios internos se debatían en una fiera contienda, sus impulsos tomaron posesión de sus actos y unió sus labios a los de él, Itachi se sonrió al sentir el cálido contacto, su sacrificio cobró sentido con esa simple acción – gracias... – exhaló un último suspiro que dio termino a su vida, el final no fue tan malo como creyó, ya no hubo dolor o sufrimiento alguno, su alma finalmente podía descansar en paz, viéndose libre del tormento que padeció durante años.

- I-Itachi-kun no... – sollozó lastimera, lo estrechó entre sus brazos, tratando vanamente de retenerlo, el daño ya era irreversible, impotente, besó su frente, sus labios quedaron impregnados de la sangre fresca que manchaba su frente – quédate conmigo, no me dejes…. – balbuceó a la altura de su oído, repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

Los brazos del chico cayeron inmóviles a sus costados, la última esperanza no se resignó a morir en su corazón, tenía la sensación de que si lo deseaba lo suficientemente fuerte como tantas otras veces él abriría los ojos, que Itachi la vería con sus hermosos ojos color plomo y le diría que aquello no era más que una cruel broma, los minutos pasaron sin un cambio aparente, ella permaneció ahí, sin despegarse del rígido cuerpo que gradualmente comenzó a perder su calor.

Durante todo ese tiempo Sasuke se quedó petrificado en su sitio, incapaz de comprender la escena que estaba presenciando y lo que ésta removió en su interior, del estremecimiento que lo sacudió cuando el chico exhaló por última vez, como si su alma perdiera algo valioso. La chica ahora lloraba desconsolada, meciendo con desesperación el cuerpo inerte, sintió un molesto escozor en el pecho, un sentimiento que creyó muerto en él.

Los minutos transcurrieron sin que ninguno abandonara su puesto, pasó una hora o más antes de que alguno se atreviera a hacer el primer movimiento, Hinata movió la balanza, la punzada creció al encarar esos ojos, en el perlado de la retina se reflejó algo que sin duda lo sacudió hasta los cimientos, odio, un odio inmenso, mezcla del dolor y resentimiento que fueron causa de sus acciones, un odio tan familiar que le causó un incomodo déja vu, trasladándole a un punto de su niñez en el que ella se convertía en la víctima y él en el victimario.

- Termina tu trabajo... – murmuró apretando los dientes, nunca imaginó poder aborrecer a nadie como lo estaba haciendo ahora, parte de ella quería hacerlo pedazos, destrozarlo y obligarlo a sentir el mismo dolor, contradictoriamente también lo veía como su salvación, en sus manos estaba devolverle la felicidad, sería tan fácil para él dejarla ir junto a su querido Itachi-kun.

- ¿Hmph? – abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendido de sobremanera con la petición, una parte de su conciencia despertó al verla, hasta ahora nunca tuvo compasión de sus víctimas, la mayoría ni siquiera supo que su vida les fue arrebatada, después de todo eran enemigos, esa chica también lo era ¿entonces cuál era la diferencia con los otros?, incluso no dudo de asesinar a Karin o Sakura, ¿qué tenía de especial esa desconocida para hacerlo dudar?

- No te quedes ahí, ¡adelante!, ¡no me opondré! – suplicó ella, mirándolo fijamente, el desconcierto de Sasuke creció al no encontrar el más mínimo temor reflejado, al contrarío, estaba determinada a morir ahí mismo, ¿acaso esa chica no valoraba ni un poco la vida que ese mocoso tanto se esforzó por proteger?, la imagen de su hermano cruzó por sus pensamientos, Itachi también lo dio todo por él – ¿no es eso lo que deseas? – insistió una vez más, abandonó el cuerpo que sostenía tan celosamente y se arrastró entre el fango hacía él, sin pensarlo Sasuke retrocedió, pero ella no se dio por vencida, aferrándose a su pierna – ¡termina con mi vida de una vez! – estalló nuevamente en sollozos, perdiendo el control que le quedaba sobre sí misma – ¡te lo suplico!, permíteme… permíteme ir con él… con mi querido Itachi-kun… – atemorizado de lo que estaba sintiendo, la apartó bruscamente, histérica, ella siguió suplicando, rogando para que terminara con su vida, su voz resonaba en su cabeza, hostigándolo a tal grado que ya no pudo soportarlo, lentamente fue retrocediendo, necesitaba alejarse, esa chica lo confundía y lo hacía dudar incluso de sí mismo.

Su rostro le quedaría grabado por siempre en su memoria, la ambigua mezcla de desolación, angustia y anhelo hizo renacer un sentimiento que creyó muerto, "culpa", esa mujer lo estaba haciendo sentir culpable por las consecuencias de sus acciones, incapaz de comprender huyó, sus perlados ojos lo acechaban, donde quiera que veía aparecía la imagen de ella, acusándolo de su crimen.

Hinata lo vio alejarse, perderse entre los árboles y ella se quedó ahí tirada, como una muñeca rota, el dolor en su pecho arremetió de nueva cuenta, sus labios temblaron y el nostálgico sentimiento de la perdida desencadenó de nuevo las lagrimas, se dobló de dolor, lloró por horas, hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo más, había perdido su oportunidad…, ó tal vez no, una sombría idea cruzó su mente, sonrió con inusitada frialdad, no albergaba dudas, llevó su mano al porta kunai, su sonrisa se amplió de forma perturbadora, después de todo le quedaba uno, sin titubear tomó el kunai y lo posicionó frente a ella, sosteniéndolo firme con ambas manos mientras los primeros rayos de sol del amanecer se dejaban ver en el cielo que ya se había despejado. Si tenía suerte, el sufrimiento acabaría rápido.

- ¡HINATA DETENTE! – Naruto llegó justo a tiempo para evitar la tragedia, le quitó el kunai de las manos y lo arrojó lejos, se sorprendió al ver su deplorable estado, su ropa hecha jirones, las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, las cuales no eran lo suficientemente graves para explicar la gran mancha de sangre en su ropa, volvió la vista hacía el lugar donde se había librado la batalla, a un par de metros de donde ellos, se encontraba tendido un cuerpo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al reconocerlo, volvió de nueva cuenta su vista a Hinata, seguía inmóvil en su sitio, con la mirada perdida en un puto vacío, él sabía bien cuánto quería Hinata a ese chiquillo, habiendo experimentado un perdida similar quiso abrazarla y darle una muestra de comprensión, entendía por lo que debía estar pasando, al contrario de lo que creyó, ella lo apartó bruscamente.

- ¡ALEJATE! – la reacción de Hinata lo dejó helado en su sitio – ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES! – la chica estaba tan fuera de sí que se abalanzó sobre él, intentando arrebatarle uno de sus kunai, Naruto no podía creer lo que veía, ella realmente quería hacerse daño y él no podía permitirlo, se sobrepuso a la primera impresión y se vio obligado a someterla por la fuerza, la tiró al piso y se posicionó arriba de ella, sujetándola de las muñecas para inmovilizarla.

- ¡Hinata tranquilízate por favor! – se negó a escuchar razones, trastornada, forcejeo violentamente, pero él no cedió, físicamente Naruto era más fuerte, sus esfuerzos por escapar se vieron disminuidos hasta que finalmente se quedó inmóvil, solo la soltó cuando lo consideró seguro, ella ya no opuso objeción, se quedó quieta en su lugar, con la vista clavada en el cielo, las lagrimas corrieron, pero ella no emitió sonido alguno.

Consternado, Naruto se limitó a acariciar dulcemente su mejilla, le dolía profundamente verla así, ella no reaccionó a la caricia, sus ojos siguieron fijos en el cielo, confiado en que no intentaría nada, la dejó libre, se despojó de su chaqueta para cubrirla y la cargó entre sus brazos, apretándola contra él, ella no se opuso pero tampoco mostró interés, tal como si su conciencia se hubiera desconectado, dejando un envase vacío a cambio.

- ¿Qué te hicieron Hinata? – besó su frente y la cargó en sus brazos, ella no lo escuchó, su mente estaba perdida en un punto sin retorno.

Su equipo no tardó en unírsele, Sakura se apresuró a acercarse a Itachi solo para cerciorarse de lo que era obvio, estaba muerto, negó con la cabeza a su líder, no lograron llegar a tiempo, Kakashi comprendió el gesto y ordenó a Sai que se encargara de transportar el cuerpo, éste acató rápidamente la orden, en uno de sus pergaminos dibujó un ave y sobre ella lo depositó, Naruto se acercó a ellos sin quitarle la vista de encima a la joven que cargaba.

- Está lastimada, pero no es nada grave… – dijo a Sakura cuando se acercó para revisarla.

- ¿Y el chico? – preguntó a pesar de estar seguro de la respuesta.

- Falleció… – murmuró pesarosa, temiendo el impacto que tendrían sus palabras – necesitamos saber lo que ocurrió Hinata – se dirigió a la Hyuuga, no le respondió, indiferente a cualquier cosa, seguía con la vista perdida, Sakura estuvo a punto de preguntar otra vez, pero Naruto lo impidió.

- No creo que te diga nada – la adelantó por unos pasos, estrechando a Hinata con mayor fuerza – no hay nada más qué hacer aquí… – dijo a Kakashi sin detenerse y con sombrío semblante éste lo secundó.

- Lo intentaste Sasuke…. – murmuró Kakashi antes de partir.

Ver el pequeño cuerpo inerte no pudo menos que sobrecogerlo, si Naruto y Sakura supieran quién era en realidad, compartirían el dolor que no solo Hinata experimentaba en esos momentos, Sasuke fue su alumno más sobresaliente, se sentía identificado con él y siempre contó con su especial predilección, en el pasado, cuando se marchó de la aldea, recibió un duro golpe al saber que había echado por borda cualquiera de sus consejos, pero al menos Itachi le confirmó algo que siempre dudó, él lo respetaba e incluso llegó a considerarlo un padre, no podía desperdiciar su sacrificio, apoyaría a Naruto, y juntos lo traerían de vuelta, si Itachi tuvo salvación, Sasuke también la tendría, cumpliría su último deseo aún a costa de su vida.

Continuará…

* * *

NOTA DE SALEM:

Hubiera actualizado antes, pero se me atravesó one piece de por medio y me llevo dos semanas leerlo completo x-x, y como ando en modo contemplativo últimamente, solo Dios sabe cuánto me tome actualizar la próxima vez, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, no estamos leyendo Ja né ;D

- **okashira janet: **Me gusta mucho el personaje de Karin, toda posesiva y bipolar XD, yo más que nadie ansiaba que apareciera el Sasuke malo, ahora si podré avanzar y mostrar lo que tenía en mente desde un principio =3, y sobre lo de Kakashi y Kabuto, recuerda que siendo un fic todo puede pasar jaja.

- **DarkAmy-chan: ** Yes, me eliminaron dos fanart SasuHina por contener a una jovencita "menor de edad" en escenas subidas de tono lol, los de DArt andaba en modo puritano e iniciaron una casería de brujas contra las chicas de Naruto, te lo digo porque no solo me eliminaron fanart a mí, hubo muchísimas personas más a las que le hicieron lo mismo, y yo me pregunto ¿dónde está esa misma moderación cuando uno entra a la página principal y te encuentras verdaderas fotos porno sin la menor censura o clasificación +18? O-ó, de todas formas muchas gracias por el apoyo Amy-pinky =D, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, al menos el principio XD.

- **Diminishing quarter:** No hay de qué, gracias a ti por leer =D, y pues qué le vamos a hacer, el pobre Sasuke ya está más del otro lado que de éste y lo dicho, a veces una sola acción puede cambiar un futuro completo XD, sip, aunque creo que a los de Taka y especialmente a Karin, no les sentará nada bien la noticia de lo que ocurrió owó

- **MissLuppi: **Gracias =D y pues ya que actualizo cada venida de obispo hay que mantener la historia en suspenso XD. Si…, bueno, suelo dar respuestas vagas jaja, aunque la mayoría piense que ya es casi imposible la unión de esos dos, hay otras razones que pueden unirlos y no necesariamente tienen que cometer infidelidad de por medio XD, espero que el lime te guste porque pasaran varios capítulos para la próxima vez que algo candente pase y no me preguntes con quién pasará que eso ni yo misma lo tengo claro jeje

- **adlgutie: **Si, ya ves que soy lenta para las actualizaciones XD, y por obra de la fuerza divina que quiero creer está en el cielo, al fin estos dos se encontraran, incluso yo siento que esto se había alargado de más, no puedo cortar los capítulos hasta que no quedo conforme con ellos jojo, y pues si, actualmente Itachi es una de las personas más importantes para Hinata y por eso sucederá lo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo owo, ya es tiempo de darle otro giro a la historia XD, y pues esa frase del último capítulo la hice intencionalmente para diferenciar la relación que Sasuke tendría con Sakura en vez de Hinata, eso y que no me gusta el SasuSaku XP, y gracias a ti por el apoyo, solo el tiempo dirá si Hinata algún día descubre la verdad de Itachi, saludos.

- **flordezereso:** Sip, Sasuke es un imán de desgracias y yo una desgraciada por fregarle tanto la existencia en el fic XD, supongo que ya está en mi naturaleza ser así de mala =3. No te preocupes, ya me apareces en el face, al parecer ya me aceptaste XD, saludos y de veras perdón por hacerla tanto de emoción X3

- **kaila maya the whater:** Oh, la razón por la que Sasuke está casado con Sakura es porque cuando volvió al pasado cambió su futuro ¿o presente? o-ó

- **El Puti-Fino: ** Si, ese pobre Sasuke terminará en un psiquiátrico un día de estos y no solo lo digo por el fic, por el manga también jaja, y nah, no te preocupes, antes yo también solía saltarme el lemon ya que no era partidaria de él, la verdad no sé cuándo me pervertí XD

-** FlorDeFuego: **Primero muchas gracias y segundo espero que éste capítulo resuelva tus dudas y no me linches por ello, besos X3

- **maribelteka:** Muchas gracias, y el cómo Sakura y Sasuke se comprometieron es un misterio, mi teoría es que ella seguía queriéndolo y cuándo Sasuke regresó a la aldea siendo un traidor redimido, todos los aldeanos desconfiaron de él, excepto ella y Naruto, pero como Naruto ya tenía a Hinata, pues Sakura fue la única persona en la que pudo refugiarse, y como de la vista nace el amor y de la convivencia la costumbre chan chan terminó casándose con ella para no sentirse solo, pero esa es teoría mía, no hagas mucho caso ;P, y lamento decirlo, pero en su actual futuro están más distanciados que nunca, al final Itachi si influye en el cambio de Sasuke, no de la forma esperada, pero de que acaba de iniciar algo importante lo ha hecho y Hina solo se encargará de terminar su legado, de lo último no andas muy errada jeje.

- **DarkAmyErza:** Si, pobre Sasuke :(

- **MitzZuky-Hina: **No te preocupes, me alegra saber que te guste la historia y aunque yo sea la escritora y haya puesto NaruSaku, no soy fan adepta de la pareja, lo que una debe hacer por el bien de la trama XD, gracias por los ánimos, ya se me está pasando el coraje y estoy pensando seriamente en crear una cuenta en facebook o blogger para poner todos esos trabajos censurables, avances y escritos, pero si, aún ando de vaga con la continuación de Academia Konoha, de hecho estoy trabajando en una nueva idea, que me nació luego del reencuentro Naruto-Hinata en el manga XD, y lo de que esos dos sean amantes es cosa mía, debo de dejar de ver infieles en Discovery H&H =3, Naruto tendrá que aguantar suficiente dolor en los próximos capítulos así que por eso no te apures que ya lo tengo resuelto jojo. Respecto a tu PD, pues es tanto NaruHinaSasu, como SasuHinaNaru ya que aún no decido cuál es la pareja definitiva, estoy pensando hacer una encuesta si no lo decido al final XD, lo que no sucederá en mi próximo doujin que es NaruHina fijo =3.

- **sucky: **Descuida, lo entiendo, parece como si 'El chico del verano' tuviera una maldición encima, no puedo concentrarme en él por más que tenga el final en mente, y eso que ya nada más le quedan tres capítulos, tuve que modificar la historia y reducirla a la mitad porque si no puedo escribir tres capítulos, mucho menos escribiré diez más, pero bueno, a lo que vamos, si hay algo que me gusta de la relación SasuHina es precisamente eso, lo opuestos y parecidos que llegan a ser, Sasuke no es el tipo de personaje que exprese abiertamente sus sentimientos, y Hinata cuando se enamora lo da todo por la persona que ama, algo que no me gusta de algunos fics es que siempre pintan su relación como si todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas, es por eso que suelo ponerle tantas trabas a la relación, ya que al final será lo que termine fortaleciéndolos y haga creíbles sus sentimientos, y aunque aún me falta pulir mucho la escritura, agradezco tus palabras, me dicen que voy por buen camino, me gusta que el lemon sea eso y no hentai, es lo maravilloso de describir los sentimientos y no tanto las acciones, que le voy a hacer, aunque lo niegue soy una romántica empedernida, gracias por tu lindo comentario, daré mi mejor esfuerzo y bueno, quizás cuando menos lo esperes recibas la actualización y no solo la actualización sino el final de ese fic, saludos!


	19. El recuento de los daños

Capitulo 19:** El recuento de los daños**

En un pequeño y lejano país, donde el cielo, las colinas, la vegetación e incluso los animales no tienen color, una pequeña y frágil niña resalta especialmente en el desvaído paisaje, de largos cabellos negro ébano, su sombrío rostro es tan frío como el mármol, los ojos que alguna vez irradiaron afectuoso brillo, ahora lucen opacos, muertos como su espíritu, en única prenda ostenta un sencillo vestido de terciopelo teñido rojo sangre, descalza transita un pedregoso sendero de afiladas rocas que laceran sus pies desnudos, en las manos lleva las piezas de su corazón de cristal, fragmentado en mil pedazos que es incapaz de recomponer, no siente tristeza o felicidad, ni hambre ni frío, ha perdido la voluntad de vivir, su alma está tan rota como su corazón, un ser vacío cuya única meta es seguir adelante, siempre adelante, no puede, ni debe volver atrás, su instinto se lo dice, por tal motivo ignora esas voces que insistentemente la llaman, le piden que regrese, que vuelva a su lado, no las escucha, en el fondo sabe que si retrocede algo malo sucederá, que los dolorosos recuerdos la alcanzaran y ella está cansada de sufrir; cerrándose a cualquier entendimiento, cómoda en su mundo en blanco, Hinata se niega a volver a la realidad, y mientras recorre ese interminable camino imaginario, en el exterior los días pasan uno tras otro sometidos a la inalterable marcha del tiempo, tres semanas han pasado desde que bloqueó sus sentidos, veintiún días desde que perdió la cordura, quinientas horas desde que él la dejó.

Con los ojos clavados en el cielo que se deja ver a través del cristal de la ventana que había en su habitación, Hinata daba la impresión de estar concentrada viendo algo a lo lejos y sin embargo no veía nada en realidad, no se movía, no comía ni hablaba, era un maniquí viviente que adoptaba la posición que las enfermeras del hospital le asignaban, a veces sentada sobre la cama, otras acostada, lo único que no variaba era su obstinación de mirar a las afueras.

En el perlado de sus ojos se reflejaron muchos amaneceres y muchos más atardeceres, incapaz de mostrar signos de lucidez, al principio intentaron llegar a ella indagando en sus recuerdos, Inoichi, el especialista del equipo de interrogatorios trató en varias ocasiones penetrar sus pensamientos y conocer el secreto de lo ocurrido aquel día, resultó inútil, a donde quiera que veía solo había blanco, su mente estaba bloqueada en un punto sin retorno y no queriendo adentrarse más por miedo a causarle un daño permanente, desistió en su búsqueda de respuestas; incluso los esfuerzos de Tsunade por sanar su mente fueron inútiles, a diferencia de las heridas físicas, las emocionales cicatrizaban lentamente y en la mayoría de las ocasiones no lo hacían del todo, al final decidió que lo más conveniente era dejarla reaccionar por sí misma, confiando en que Hinata tarde o temprano terminaría por afrontar la realidad.

A penas un día después de regresar a Konoha, el cuerpo de Itachi fue incinerado y sus cenizas esparcidas, así lo decretó Tsunade, queriendo respetar la última voluntad de Sasuke, quien dejó instrucciones precisas quizás previendo su oscuro fin, le pidió que junto con las cenizas de su cuerpo se eliminara cualquier rastro de su existencia, Itachi desaparecería del plano de esa época, un ser nonato que deseaba creer aún tenía esperanza de nacer, lo que a últimas fechas le antojaba imposible viendo la devoción que Naruto le profesaba a la chica.

Naruto sufría en silencio la pena que lo embargaba, nunca se sintió tan impotente en su vida, desde pequeño se fijó metas que estaba seguro de cumplir si se esforzaba lo suficiente, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba atrapado en un callejón sin salida, sin importar sus esfuerzos por hacerla reaccionar, ella no mostraba la más mínima mejoría, todos los días la visitaba en el hospital, colocando un narciso blanco en el florero de cristal que estaba en el buró junto a su cama, los narcisos eran sus favoritos, un dato aparentemente insignificante, pero que él atesoraba celoso.

Aún recordaba esa tarde frente a la florería Yamanaka, ella se quedó mirando atentamente algunos narcisos blancos en el aparador exterior, notando su fascinación por la flor, a Naruto se le ocurrió regale un pequeño bulbo que ella misma podía cultivar, otra cosa que Naruto supo de ella ese día, fue su afición por la jardinería, un pasatiempo que al parecer ambos compartían.

Ese y otros muchos recuerdos del corto tiempo que pasaron juntos venían continuamente a su memoria, durante sus visitas le hablaba de todo ello, de sus actividades diarias y trivialidades sin sentido. En un vano esfuerzo por reanimarla tomaba su mano entre la suyas y la apretaba afectuoso, con la esperanza de trasmitirle sus sentimientos, pero tal y como ocurría con sus palabras ella no reaccionaba, siempre con los ojos abiertos, fijos en un punto indefinido del horizonte.

Naruto se reprochaba lo ocurrido, tuvo un mal presentimientos cuando ella se despidió y aún así decidió ignorarlo, pudo evitar la tragedia, pudo salvarla y salvar a ese niño y no lo hizo, era un fracaso más grande que el que tuvo años atrás al tratar de recuperar a Sasuke, tal como lo perdió a él estaba a punto de perder a Hinata, la tenía físicamente a su lado y sin embargo no estaba ahí, Tsunade se lo advirtió, entre más tiempo pasara, más difícil sería traerla de vuelta y en el peor de los escenarios moriría. Cerró los ojos y pensó en cómo esa horrible pesadilla empezó tres semanas atrás.

«_- Hey abuela, me preguntaba ¿si has tenido alguna noticia de Hinata? – una semana después de que ella hubiera partido a la dichosa misión, impaciente como era, Naruto decidió hacerle una visita a la Hokage y averiguarlo por sí mismo. El sol estaba por ponerse tras el collado de piedra donde figuraban los rostros de los cinco Hokages cuando se despidió de Sakura, con quien había estado entrenando toda la semana, echaba mucho de menos a Hinata, nunca en su vida sintió la necesidad de estar tan cerca a alguien, de pensar en ella en todo momento y preguntarse si pensaría también en él._

_- Buenas tardes para ti también Naruto, adelante, puedes pasar con toda confianza – respondió sarcástica, luego de que el aludido entrara en su oficina sin la menor cortesía._

_- No te burles de mi abuela… – se cruzó de brazos y frunció un poco el entrecejo, molesto – lo único que quiero saber es ¿si ya sabes qué día volverá Hinata…? – directo como era, expuso abiertamente su punto._

_- No…, no realmente, es una misión complicada así que quizás le tomé una o dos semanas más volver… – Naruto suspiró apesadumbrado al conocer la respuesta, a Tsunade le pareció gracioso su comportamiento, jamás le pasó por la cabeza ver al hiperactivo muchacho tan deprimido y mucho menos por asuntos del corazón – anda Naruto anímate, cuando regrese puedes pegarte a ella como una lapa y recuperar el tiempo perdido…_

_- ¡Kya…! – éste se sonrojó de solo pensar en las malintencionadas palabras de la mujer, quien reía divertida con su reacción – ¡abuela!, no tienes por qué ser tan… – éste no pudo terminar su queja, justo en ese momento una agitada Shizune lo pasó de largo, situándose al lado de la Hokage._

_- ¡Tsunade-sama ha llegado un mensaje urgente de Kakashi…! – le anunció con suma agitación, pero calló de inmediato al recibir la severa mirada de su maestra, hasta entonces Shizune se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto._

_- ¿De Kakashi-sensei? ¿qué sucedió? – intervino de inmediato Naruto, sabiendo de antemano que su sensei estaba al frente del equipo de Hinata._

_- Naruto puedes retirarte – ignorándolo, Tsunade se dispuso a leer el mensaje de Kakashi, pero el obstinado chico hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras._

_- No me moveré de aquí, si algo malo pasó necesito saberlo, Hinata está con Kakashi-sensei… – objetó testarudo, Tsunade estuvo a punto de contestarle; se abstuvo al leer el cortó pero contundente mensaje que su alumna le entregara segundos atrás «misión abortada, Hinata e Itachi desaparecidos» – ¡contéstame abuela!, ¡no te quedes callada! – exigió el Uzumaki plantándose frente al escritorio, cada vez más preocupado – le pasó algo a Hinata ¿verdad? – dedujo inmediatamente ante la evidente renuencia de Tsunade a verlo a los ojos._

_- Naruto, esto no es un asunto que te concierne – en un intento inútil por evadirlo, la Hokage se puso de pie, procurando mostrarse firme aún a sabiendas de que sería inútil._

_- ¡Por supuesto que me concierne si Hinata está involucrada! – aseveró testarudo – escúchame bien abuela Tsunade, si no me dices ahora mismo lo que pasó, te juro que yo mismo iré a averiguarlo._

_- ¡No te atrevas!, tienes estrictamente prohibido salir de la aldea – palmeó con fuerza el escritorio en un último intento de intimidación, Naruto no se amedrentó, plantándole cara de frente._

_- ¿Pues me gustaría ver cómo me detienes? – retó amenazante – te recuerdo que voluntariamente estoy recluido aquí y nada me obliga a quedarme – fue su ultimátum, iniciando un duelo de miradas al que Tsunade dimitió, conocía de sobra a Naruto como para saber que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera lograría hacerlo cambiar de parecer, con su actual fuerza sería imposible retenerlo, optó por ceder a su demanda y dejarlo ir, sin embargo asignó a Sakura y a Sai para vigilarlo, así fue como los tres conformaron el grupo de rescate._

_Dándoles las coordenadas que Kakashi había puesto en código al reverso de la nota, se dirigieron al punto donde se suponía se encontrarían con el jounin, gracias a la especial habilidad de Sai para crear aves de tinta, el viaje que normalmente les tomaría cinco días duró apenas un par de horas._

_A grandes rasgos Kakashi los puso al tanto de la situación y en cuanto Naruto escuchó que Hinata estaba desaparecida, sin perder un minuto adoptó el modo ermitaño para localizarla, le tomó apenas unos segundos dar con su paradero y tan rápido como lo supo se los informó al resto para posteriormente adelantarse a ellos, indicándoles dónde debían reunirse con él. _

_Sakura se encargó de aplicar los primeros auxilios a Karin, Kakashi dio instrucciones a Juugo y a Suigetsu, confiándoles un pergamino que debían entregar a Tsunade apenas estuvieran en la aldea, y tal como llegaron ahí, Sai les proporcionó un nuevo pájaro de tinta que los transportaría de regreso a Konoha, mientras Kakashi, Sakura y él daban alcance a Naruto_.»

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Naruto no mostró sorpresa al ver al recién llegado, ya le resultaba normal que Hyuuga Hiashi estuviera ahí a la puesta del sol, el indicador de Naruto para dar por terminada su visita y marcharse a casa.

La relación con Hiashi era hasta cierto punto respetuosa, no por eso Naruto dejaba de sentirse incomodo en su presencia, el líder del Clan Hyuuga irradiaba una avasallante aura de imperturbabilidad, Naruto difícilmente atinaba a comportarse frente a él sin ofenderlo, después de todo era el padre de Hinata y si quería que su relación pasara al siguiente nivel necesitaría forzosamente la aprobación del viejo.

- ¿Ha habido algún cambio? – espetó secamente Hiashi, bajo la máscara indiferente que su estatus le obligaba a mostrar, se sentía genuinamente preocupado por ella, la relación con su hija se estrechó significativamente en los últimos meses, Hiashi no pudo ignorar su condición luego de que le fuera diagnosticada la misma enfermedad que mató a su madre, por primera vez desde que ocupó el lugar de líder de su Clan, hizo oídos sordos a las observaciones de los ancianos del consejo, amaba a Hinata, verla en tan delicada situación creaba en él un sentimiento de culpa, lamentaba profundamente haber sido tan duro con ella los últimos años, no ser el padre que merecía.

Creyendo protegerla terminó orillándola a una vida que no deseaba, pertenecer a la familia Hyuga y ser la heredera que algún días se convertiría en matriarca del Clan, era una pesada carga que una niña tan frágil no debió ser obligada a llevar a cuestas, siempre lo supo, Hinata no era la candidata apropiada para sucederlo, su generoso corazón y la amabilidad nata que poseía resultaban sus más grandes cualidades y sus mayores obstáculos, si lo negó durante tanto tiempo fue precisamente para evitar su degradación a la rama secundaria, mientras él tuviera la fuerza necesaria para seguir al frente del Clan ni ella ni Hanabi tendrían que someterse a los designios de este, aún si para ello tuvo que convertirse en ese inflexible y estricto hombre que la hizo padecer un calvario durante su niñez.

- Ninguno, sigue igual… – respondió Naruto tan moderadamente como pudo – yo me retiro… – se puso en pie, soltando de inmediato la mano de Hinata al notar que Hiashi lo miraba fijamente – re… regresaré mañana a verla – al despedirse hizo una torpe inclinación con la cabeza que Hiashi correspondió, con flexibilidad robótica se encaminó hacia la salida, evidentemente nervioso de estar en su presencia.

Hiashi lo observó en silencio, una apenas perceptible sonrisa surcó sus labios cuando el Uzumaki salió definitivamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él, no se explicaba ¿cómo su hija terminó emparejada con semejante chico?, era opuesto a ella en todos los sentidos y sin embargo había un extraño punto de afinidad entre ambos.

Conocedor de su pasado y de la difícil vida que había tenido hasta ahora, Naruto se ganó el respeto de Hiashi tal como el del resto de los aldeanos, el donnadie que logró convertirse en héroe de la aldea, aunque de donnadie no tenía nada, físicamente parecido al padre y con el explosivo temperamento de la madre, Uzumaki Naruto heredó la grandeza y voluntad de ambos, un buen prospecto a los ojos de Hiashi; Naruto poseía el carácter y fortaleza que a Hinata le faltaban, bien sabía que las reglas del Clan prohibían la unión sanguínea con alguien ajeno a él, además estaba el compromiso entre Hinata y Neji de por medio, pero a Hiashi no le pareció mala idea quebrantar un poco las reglas, y por tal motivo llegado el momento delegaría a su hija esa decisión.

- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás así…? – ocupó la misma silla que Naruto y tomó la mano inmóvil de su primogénita, la miró detenidamente, el parecido con su madre resultaba abrumador para él, no solo su físico, interiormente era tan hermosa como ella, tan diferente de Hanabi, su hija menor, con quien él compartía el físico y la personalidad.

La comparación de ambas hermanas siempre fue una constante entre los miembros del Clan, augurándole un desalentador futuro a la primera. En poco tiempo Hanabi se ganó la simpatía del consejo, fuerte, inteligente y muy capaz de convertirse en la próxima heredera, aptitudes de las que Hinata carecía y que él bien sabía jamás iba a adquirir, por el amor que les tenía a ambas nunca lo aceptaría abiertamente, de las dos Hinata era su favorita y sobre la que recayó su mayor preocupación, si tan solo Hinata hubiera actuado desacuerdo a sus propósitos, su destino le habría asegurado la grandeza que él deseaba para ella, pero ahora, expuesta y postrada en esa cama, en el Clan ya no quedaba la menor duda de quién ocuparía su lugar.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, era realmente doloroso vivir esa situación, ver nuevamente cómo otro de sus seres queridos se consumía, quedarse al margen y convertirse en un mero espectador, incapaz de intervenir o aportar una solución. Resignado a que por ese día todo seguiría igual y consciente que la hora de visita pronto pasaría, decidió despedirse de Hinata.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, impactado y pensando que se traba una mala pasada de su mente, sintió que Hinata estrechaba su mano, la conmoción de Hiashi creció al encararla, Hinata se había movido por sí misma y por primera vez en semanas lo veía a los ojos.

- ¿Padre? – murmuró ella sin vacilar, en el rostro de Hiashi se dibujaron varias muecas, que iban desde la incredulidad hasta el profundo alivio por verla finalmente consiente.

- Hi-Hinata – Hiashi dudó, creyéndolo una alucinación producto de su angustia – ¿realmente puedes oírme…? – Hinata asintió con la cabeza sin variar la inexpresión facial.

- Necesito un favor – habló de nueva cuenta, en voz baja pero firme.

Hiashi la observó detenidamente antes de darle una respuesta, de no ser porque hablaba con él, juraría que seguía catatónica, no necesitó estudiarla mucho para saber que Hinata ya no era la misma, la frialdad reflejada en sus ojos, sus endurecidas facciones y la voz severa fueron las primeras señales alarmantes que detectó, sentada bien derecha, con la propiedad de una emperatriz y denotando en sus indiferentes ojos la altivez de una, le sostuvo la mirada en todo momento, por más que se esforzó en buscar una similitud, no encontró rastro de la gentil y dulce niña que él conocía.

* * *

Naruto dedicaba las mañanas a entrenar en un intento por sobrellavar sus problemas, concentrar su atención en el entrenamiento lo distraía y sosegaba sus inquietudes, todos los días antes de ir al hospital pasaba por la florería Yamanaka, y habiéndose convertido en una especie de rutina para los dos, todos los días Ino tenía preparado para él un narciso blanco.

Con el narciso en la mano derecha, por la tarde hizo su habitual visita a Hinata, esperaba encontrarla tal y como siempre lo hacía, perdida en ese mundo al que ni él ni nadie podían llegar; sin embargo ese día no fue como los demás, el primer cambio lo notó al llegar al hospital, el personal médico se veía contrariado, y cuando pasaba a su lado se quedaban quietos, mirándolo fijamente, el segundo lo consideró una señal de alarma, fuera de la habitación de Hinata, apostados a cada lado de la puerta dos guardias Ambus custodiaban la entrada, Naruto apresuró el paso y sin que los Ambus lo detuvieran ingresó en la habitación, un mal sabor de boca le vino al entrar, al encontrarse con Tsunade, Sakura y un par de enfermeras a las que la Hokage interrogaba, Tsunade calló al verlo, se despidió de las enfermera, quedándose a solas con él y Sakura.

- ¿Qué…? ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿por qué están aquí? – sonrió desconcertado, mirando en los alrededores del pequeño cuarto, la cama en donde se suponía debía estar Hinata acostada estaba vacía, lo que definitivamente puso sus sentidos en alerta máxima – ¿y Hinata? – cuestionó inmediatamente, con una mezcla de alegría y expectación, no queriendo hacerse ilusiones, sobre todo al notar la indulgente mirada que Sakura le dedicaba.

- Naruto… – exhaló su amiga en un pesaroso murmullo, el corazón de Naruto se detuvo por un segundo, el tono que Sakura empleó le auguró una desgracia, inmediatamente volteó a ver a Tsunade, que lo miraba con un semblante más grave.

- Hinata se marchó… – terminó por aclararle Tsunade, logrando descolocarlo al punto de que soltó la flor que llevaba en la mano.

- ¿Se marchó? – expresó titubeante – no lo entiendo…

- Ella se fue Naruto… – reafirmó cautelosa de su reacción.

- Ya… ya veo, ¿la diste de alta obaa-chan? – la sonrisa de Naruto se congeló, se negaba a adelantar juicios, pero en el fondo presentía la verdad – ¡genial!, y bien, ahora díganme ¿dónde está? que no la veo – haciéndose el tonto comenzó a buscarla con la mirada – eh Hinata no juegues, sal de una vez… – impotente al ver cómo Naruto se negaba a afrontar los hechos, Sakura decidió ponerle en claro la situación.

- ¡Escapó!, ¡abandonó la aldea!, ¡nos traicionó!, ¿es tan difícil de entender…? – su infantil actitud logró hacerla perder los estribos, enfrentándolo cara a cara.

- ¡ES MENTIRA! – y por primera vez en su vida perdió la paciencia con ella, alzándole la voz – ¡ella no se atrevería…! ¡conozco a Hinata y de ninguna forma haría una cosa así!

- ¡¿La conoces? – soltó sarcástica, Sakura no pudo contenerse, podría verse egoísta, pero no le gustaba la forma en que Naruto se cegaba – Hinata estuvo catatónica tres semanas, ¡¿cómo puedes saber lo que piensa? si ni siquiera tú fuiste capaz hacerla reaccionar…! – Naruto guardó silencio, lo último fue un duro golpe para él, Sakura supo que llegó demasiado lejos al sentir sobre sí la dolida mirada de su amigo.

- Te equivocas… – habló pausado, los músculos de su rostro se tensaron tanto como sus puños, que apretó fuertemente a sus costados – comprendo su dolor, sé lo que se siente perder a alguien importante y lo difícil que ha sido para ella sobrellevarlo – Sakura no se atrevió a contradecirlo, y sintiéndose incapaz de mirarlo de frente volvió el rostro a un lado, odiaba ser tan impulsiva, no mostrarle la empatía que necesitaba en esos momentos o acercarse a él para reconfortarlo – Tsunade-obaachan ¿estás completamente segura de que no está en la aldea? – increíblemente lo tomó con calma, de nada valía adoptar un obstinado comportamiento, necesitaría echar mano de toda su paciencia para encontrar una solución viable al problema.

- Lo siento Naruto… me temo que no – sorprendida de la postura tomada por Naruto, Tsunade empleó una modulación parecida – ya se ha formado un equipo de rastreo para iniciar la búsqueda – le informó Tsunade en actitud conciliadora – todo indica que se fugó anoche, astutamente dejó un clon suyo como señuelo, y dada su condición nadie se percató de su ausencia hasta esta tarde, cuando al hacer su ronda la enfermera de turno la vio desaparecer en una nube de humo, ya la buscamos por toda la aldea pero no hay rastro suyo, lo que nos ha hecho suponer que escapó.

- Pero si realmente huyó de la aldea alguno de los soldados que resguardan los alrededores tuvo que haberla visto, no pudo haber atravesado la barrera así como así – se sentía confuso, no tenía la menor idea de lo que pretendía Hinata y eso lo preocupaba.

- No si fue bajo tierra, hay un túnel secreto que conduce fuera de la aldea, Hinata sabía de él por su última misión y lo más seguro es que haya aprovechado nuestra distracción, suponemos que regresó al lugar donde Itachi murió ó que tal vez quiera vengarse de su asesino, sin embargo por el momento solo podemos especular, nuestra prioridad será traerla de vuelta – resumió Tsunade, ese incidente le estaba causando un verdadero dolor de cabeza, consciente de lo importante que Hinata era para Naruto y de las locuras que podrían ocurrírsele para encontrarla, no le extrañó la siguiente petición de éste.

- Obaa-chan quisiera unirme a la búsqueda – declaró firmemente.

- Esta vez no puedo ceder a tu petición Naruto, sabes perfectamente que luego de lo que pasó tienes prohibido salir de la Aldea… – expresó calmada, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, los Kages fueron enfáticos al enterarse de la breve rebeldía de éste tres semanas atrás, tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones al respecto, encubriendo siempre el real objetivo de la misión.

- ¿De qué sirve tenerme bajo vigilancia si de cualquier modo Akatsuki vendrá por mi tal como hicieron con Bee? – fue tajante, lo que ciertamente la hizo vacilar.

- Realmente lo siento Naruto… – dándole la espalda, Tsunade se encaminó a la salida.

- Confía en mi obaa-chan, sólo yo puedo hacer entrar en razón a Hinata-chan – insistió él – entiéndelo por favor, ella me salvó una vez, estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por la mía, se ha convertido en mi amiga, mi confidente y ahora es la persona más importante en mi vida, si la pierdo no podría perdonármelo jamás – por el rabillo del ojo lo miró atentamente durante algunos segundos, era difícil ignorarlo cuando Naruto le hablaba con el corazón en la mano – sin ella a mi lado nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora tendrá sentido, por favor… – y entonces hizo algo insólito, postrándose en el piso para pedir formalmente su aprobación – te suplico que me dejes ir.

Tsunade cerró pesadamente lo ojos, estaba en un genuino dilema, realmente quería ayudarlo, tanto a él como a Sasuke al que prometió velar por ella, no obstante había demasiado en juego como para dejar a Naruto hacer su voluntad; por otro lado, si algo malo le ocurría a Hinata, Naruto nunca se lo perdonaría y conociendo su voluble carácter podría terminar haciendo una locura de la que igualmente se arrepentiría.

- Está bien – suspiró resignada, Naruto alzó el rostro, recibiéndola con una radiante sonrisa cuando ésta se dio la media vuelta para verlo de frente – serás el cuarto miembro del equipo de búsqueda, acompañaras a Neji, Kiba y Karin – luego, mientras Naruto se ponía en pie se dirigió a su alumna – Sakura, has los preparativos, Naruto ira encubierto como Ambu.

- Si Tsunade-sama – acató de inmediato la aludida, saliendo a cumplir la orden de Godaime.

Hasta ese momento Sakura se mantuvo al margen, conteniéndose para no mostrar la decepción que le causó escuchar el apasionado discurso de Naruto, le sentó realmente mal conocer sus sentimientos, saber que Hinata era la persona más importante para él, que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo con tal de salvarla, sintió algo de envidia por no ser ella el objeto de semejante devoción, sin importar cuán duro trabajó las últimas semanas para recuperar su lugar, no hubo vuelta atrás, comprendió que Naruto solo tenía ojos para Hinata, bien sabía que ella tuvo la culpa de que ocurriera, su precipitada confesión lo mandó todo al demonio, de no haber estado tan cegada por el capricho de un amor no correspondido su relación con Naruto sería la de siempre, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, cuando Naruto trajera de vuelta a Hinata todo terminaría, ya no tendría oportunidad alguna de estar a su lado.

- ¿Lo entiendes Naruto?, nadie debe verte, si alguien aparte de nosotros se entera que estás fuera de la aldea regresaras de inmediato, obedecerás a Neji en todo y bajo ninguna circunstancia puedes separarte de tu equipo… – siguió Tsunade, intentando que por una vez en su vida Naruto hiciera caso a sus órdenes.

- Te juro que obedeceré en todo – Naruto lo tomó con calma, emocionado al saber que muy pronto estaría al lado de Hinata, que esta vez no fracasaría, le haría saber lo que realmente sentía por ella y juntos superarían los malos momentos vividos – muchas gracias Hokage-sama, no defraudaré tu confianza… – y para incredulidad de Tsunade éste le hizo una respetuosa reverencia, feliz de haber conseguido su objetivo.

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, una ágil figura franqueaba los obstáculos en su camino, aprovechando la ventaja que su padre le otorgara la noche anterior, Hinata utilizó una ruta por la que estaba segura pasaría desapercibida, no paró ni un solo momento a descansar, pronto anochecería y quedaría menos expuesta en la oscuridad, gracias a su byakugan pudo librarse de posibles distracciones, desconectada parcialmente del mundo, se negaba a sucumbir al cansancio o al hambre, mientras corría consumía algunas píldoras del soldado que evitaban terminara desfalleciendo, debía recorrer la mayor distancia posible a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano enviarían a alguien tras ella.

Pasaron tres días en los que apenas se detuvo por algunos minutos a tomar un respiro, corría sin detenerse, había cruzado bosques y montañas, ríos y planicies, si todo salía bien, en un día más llegaría a su destino. Mientras corría pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y en lo lastimado que saldría Naruto cuando se enterara, Naruto…, su querido Naruto-kun, él único que en esos momentos podría hacerla desistir. Titubeaba de solo pensar en lo que hizo por ella, pudo parecer indiferente a cualquier estimulo externo, pero siempre supo que no estaba sola, que él estaba a su lado, animándola, sin perder la fe en que tarde o temprano volvería a su lado.

Se odiaba por pagarle con una traición luego de lo que hizo por ella, pero por el bien de Naruto, de no convertirse en un lastre para él, debía olvidarse de sus sentimientos y de todo lo que pudiera atarla, y mientras los minutos seguían acumulándose en horas, el sitio al que pretendía llegar estaba cada vez más cerca de su alcance, un par de kilómetros más y todo terminaría.

Creyó lograr la victoria cuando en el campo de visión que el byakugan le ofrecía apareció lo que tanto temió, detectó cuatro presencias que no tardó en reconocer, se sorprendió genuinamente al ver a Naruto al frente del equipo, gracias a su barrera de sangre pudo verle tras el disfraz y la máscara Ambu, junto a él iban Karin, Kiba y su hermano Neji.

Eso significó un grave problema para sus planes, si ellos lograban alcanzarla no tardaría en quedar expuesta. De inmediato pensó en una opción de escape, su objetivo ya estaba prácticamente al alcance de sus manos, observó detenidamente el frente, al escudriñar con detenimiento el paisaje un aparente obstáculo se interpuso en su camino, un plan comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza, se detuvo a analizar con detenimiento la situación y comprendió que eso marcaba el principio del fin, a un par de kilómetros la tierra era cortada en dos por un profundo abismo, ese era el lugar que estuvo buscando, una sonrisa satisfactoria asomó a sus labios, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, encontró la forma de ganar tiempo y darle fin a su tormento.

Naruto y los demás estuvieron siguiendo su rastro desde hacía tres días, ella casi no había parado de moverse desde entonces y dada la limitación de cinco minutos qué el modo ermitaño le ofrecía, además de tener estrictamente prohibido hacer uso del chakra del Kyubi para no delatar su presencia, no le quedó más remedio que seguirle el paso a sus compañeros de equipo.

- ¡La encontré! – les hizo saber Neji y Karin lo secundó.

- Se encuentra a unos veinte kilómetros más adelante – la joven se acoplaba a su nuevo rol como ninja de Konoha, Juugo y Suigetsu igualmente aceptaron la oferta que Tsunade les hizo, lo hicieron por Sasuke, la última muestra de lealtad a su memoria.

De los tres ella fue la más afectada con la noticia de su muerte, no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien tan fuerte como Sasuke fuera derrotado, la única explicación lógica que encontró al fatal desenlace fue que la Hyuuga estuvo implicada directamente en el incidente, Hinata era la debilidad de Sasuke, no dudaba que en un acto heroico éste sacrificara su propia vida por la de ella, aunque no lo supiera, Karin no estaba lejos de descubrir la verdad, Sasuke gustoso dio su vida a cambio de la Hinata, un acto de amor hacia la persona que lo salvó de la oscuridad, que le mostró la luz y cambió su vida para siempre.

Unos minutos después finalmente le dieron alcance, de pie en el centro de un enorme claro, Hinata aguardaba pacientemente por ellos, con el rostro sereno y postura derecha, la brisa vespertina hacía danzar sus cabellos al compás que las débiles ráfagas de viento dictaban.

- ¡Hinata! – Naruto fue el primero en acercarse a ella, la abrazó impetuoso, pero tan pronto sintió su contacto la descubrió – ¿qué significa esto? – desconfiado, se apartó de inmediato – ¿un clon?

- Debí suponer que me descubrirías – expresó apacible, llevando sus manos al rostro de Naruto, quitándole la máscara Ambu, deseaba ver su rostro antes de decir adiós – ella está asustada ¿sabes? – murmuró aludiendo al frente con la mirada.

- ¡¿Hinata-sama qué pretende? – intervino conmocionado Neji apenas detectó a la Hinata real, al pie de un precipicio tan profundo que ni siquiera su byakugan alcanzaba a ver el fondo, Hinata guardó silencio. Neji tenía la sensación de no conocer a Hinata, el fuerte lazo que los unía se debilitó luego de que éste partiera a la guerra, Hinata se distanció de él y apenas sabía qué fue de su vida en los últimos meses, incluso cuando volvió a la aldea ella ya contaba con su reemplazo, el pequeño niño que desencadenó la locura de su prima.

- Se que estás preocupado por mí hermano…, no tengas miedo, es lo mejor – se volteó a verlo, dedicándole una afectuosa sonrisa – algo importante en mí ha muerto, algo que ya no puedo recuperar – llevó ambas manos a su pecho – lo he pensado por mucho tiempo y he tomado una decisión, ya me es imposible dar marcha atrás.

- ¡¿A qué diablos te refieres Hinata?, todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti – reclamó Kiba, y Akamaru, su fiel compañero lo secundó con un ladrido – ¿tienes idea de la preocupación que nos causa verte actuar de forma tan irresponsable? – Kiba compartía un sentimiento parecido al de Neji, Hinata no era del tipo impulsivo, su naturaleza insegura siempre la abstuvo de actuar imprudentemente, pensando de más antes de actuar y fue precisamente esa pasiva personalidad lo que hizo que desde pequeños él desarrollara un especial interés por ella, la cuidó y estuvo a su lado creyendo que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos, confió en que si era paciente ella volvería sus ojos a él, ahí cometió su primer error, Hinata nunca dejó de amar a Naruto, para Kiba resultó un duro revés cuando éste finalmente le correspondió, y justo cuando comenzaba a resignarse, ella estaba por asestarle el golpe más duro.

- Lo sé Kiba-kun y me pesa de corazón tener que ser una molestia para todos…

- ¡Entonces déjate de tonterías y vuelve! – expresó fastidiada Karin – aún no nos ha explicado lo que sucedió con Itachi… – no tenía pruebas, pero Karin culpaba a Hinata de lo ocurrido, aceptó esa misión precisamente para hacerla confesar, era una espina que llevaba clavada, culparla resultaba más fácil de sobrellevar que culparse a sí misma por haberle fallado a Sasuke cuando más la necesitaba, justo cuando comenzó a creer que Hinata nunca mejoraría, recibió la noticia de que había escapado de la aldea, más allá de corroborar sus suposiciones, lo que Karin realmente deseaba era saber la verdad, esperó ansiosa por esa charla, resolver de una buena vez por todas sus dudas, y ahora que Hinata había despertado no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que se le presentaba, cumpliendo de por medio la promesa hecha a Sasuke de protegerla.

- Perdón Karin-san, lo que ocurrió ese día es algo de lo que no pienso hablar, me temo que ese secreto se irá conmigo… – su sonrisa se tornó triste – sé cuánto te importaba Itachi-kun a ti también, pero soy egoísta, no quiero compartir su recuerdo con nadie más, es por eso que no te lo diré…

- ¡No dé un paso más Hinata-sama! – sabía que era su clon con el que hablaba y sin embargo Neji tenía la esperanza de que este desapareciera y le transmitiera sus palabras a la verdadera, no la había perdido de vista ni un minuto, Hinata ya se encontraba en el filo del abismo.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo Neji? – Naruto se giró a verlo al notar la preocupación mezclada en sus palabras.

- Hay un precipicio unos kilómetros más adelante, Hinata-sama tiene intenciones de saltar – en cuanto lo anunció los otros se pusieron alertas, especialmente Naruto, que la miró incrédulo.

- Hinata no puedes hacer esto… – el tono de su voz fue bajo y cuidadoso – no eres así, la Hinata que yo conozco es fuerte, puede superar esto y mucho más… – trataba inútilmente de convencerla, a esa distancia le sería imposible salvarla en caso de que decidiera saltar.

- Siempre me has engrandecido Naruto-kun, no soy tan fuerte como crees – murmuró suave – perdóname por favor, no tienes idea del sufrimiento que me causa separarme de ti… – la muchacha se acercó a él, abrazándolo muy fuerte – pero duele demasiado, ya no puedo soportarlo… cada vez que cierro los ojos la muerte de Itachi se reproduce una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y cuando veo mis manos su sangre está ahí…

- No me hagas esto… – la abrazó también, apretando los dientes, conteniéndose para no desmoronarse – quédate conmigo – desesperado por hacerla desistir susurró a su oído – te amo Hinata… te amo más que a nada… eres lo primero que es realmente mío – su rostro se puso lívido, Hinata no pudo disimular la conmoción interior que le causó escuchar su confesión – volvamos…, juntos saldremos adelante Hinata – finalmente algo cedió en ella, y varias lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, presionando su rostro contra el pecho de Naruto.

- Te lo agradezco, yo también te amo Naruto-kun – balbuceó entre sollozos, el chico la estrechó más fuerte, creyendo ver una luz – por eso me duele tanto dejarte… – las ilusiones de Naruto cayeron a tierra una a una – no me olvides, porque yo jamás lo haré, mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá… – Hinata fue apartándose lentamente, aclarándose la voz – Neji-kun, dile a mi padre que lamento profundamente no haber sido la hija que él merecía… – y así uno a uno fue despidiéndose – Kiba-kun, discúlpame con Shino-kun y Kurenai-sensei, me sentí muy feliz estando a su lado, pertenecer al equipo 8 es algo por lo que siempre daré gracias… – Kiba no pudo hacer otra cosa que apartar la mirada, mientras Akamaru aullaba lastimero – Karin-san, perdóname por haberte dado tantos problemas… – trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero lo único que consiguió fue una melancólica mueca, se avecinaba la prueba más dura, sin parar de llorar miró de nuevo a Naruto – mi querido Naruto-kun, fuiste lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, siento mucho que nuestra relación durara tan poco – con sus pequeñas manos tomó su rostro, alzándose de puntas acarició sus labios con los suyos, al concretarse el contacto entre los dos Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos, negándose a dejar salir las lagrimas, un doloroso beso cargado de tristeza, el primer y último beso entre ambos.

- ¡HINATA-SAMA! – gritó de pronto Neji, Naruto se quedó helado en su sitio, lo hizo, saltó al vacío, no necesitó estar presente para saberlo, dejó de besar a Hinata y tan solo la abrazó, ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, en un desesperado intento por grabar en su memoria cada aspecto de ella.

- Sayonara Naruto-kun… – fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó salir de sus labios antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera entre sus brazos, dejando una estela de humo que en segundos se disipó, el corazón de Naruto dio un doloroso vuelco al saber lo que eso significaba.

- Su… su presencia ha desaparecido, ya no puedo sentirla – expresó Karin aún incrédula, ninguno de los presentes dijo nada al respecto, quedándoles claro que Hinata había muerto.

La sensación de su cuerpo, su olor a lilas y el dulce sabor de sus labios no desaparecieron de inmediato en la percepción de Naruto, no pudo soportarlo, perdió las fuerzas que sostenían sus piernas y cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la vista clavada en el cielo las lágrimas salieron una tras otra, incapaz de asimilar que Hinata se hubiera marchado para siempre, que intencionalmente cortara el hilo de su vida y destrozara la suya.

- ¡NO! – su desgarrador grito resonó a muchos metros de distancia, Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado revolvió sus cabellos y tratando de canalizar la agonía que sentía golpeo con los puños cerrados la tierra, golpeó una y otra vez hasta que las manos le sangraron.

Neji no tuvo el valor para verlo, interiormente se sentía tan destrozado como él, nunca antes pensó en el byakugan como una maldición, cerró fuertemente los ojos ocultando su pena, al menos Naruto no presenció directamente el funesto espectáculo, fracasó en su misión, no logró protegerla, le había fallado como hermano y como guardián, una deshonra en todos los aspectos. Kiba se abrazó a Akamaru y en el pelaje blanco de su inseparable amigo ocultó su rostro, ¿qué cuentas iba a darle a Kurenai-sensei y a Shino?. Mientras que Karin, aún conmocionada por lo sucedido cayó de bruces, se abrazó a sus rodillas y pegó su frente en ellas, en un vano intento por tranquilizarse, Sasuke nunca iba a perdonárselo.

Resultó una misión fallida en muchos aspectos, de distinta pero en similar manera los cuatro saborearon el amargo sabor de la derrota, un suceso que pesaría en sus vidas y en su futuro trazado, un futuro en el que ya no figuraba Hinata, su trastornado juicio la orilló a tomar un atajo imperdonable.

El corazón de Naruto sufrió una fisura más grave que la acumulación de los doce años de abusos sufridos en su niñez, otra vez perdió a alguien importante, pérdida de la que difícilmente se repondría, sus sueños, esperanzas y anhelos se hicieron añicos cuando ella desapareció entre sus brazos, una parte de sí mismo, de su alma se fue con ella, algo que estaba seguro jamás podría recuperar.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencia, felicitaciones y jitomatazon favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ =3)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Tengo curiosidad por saber cuáles serán sus teorías sobre el siguiente capítulo, ¿Hinata murió?, ¿se desmayó?, ¿alguien más la rescató? ó ninguna de las anteriores XD, ok, dejando mi lado troll, al final hubo bastantes modificaciones al capítulo original, la bruta de yo perdí la memoria USB donde tenía escrito el original y lo que ya llevaba aventajado de capítulos futuros -_-#, solo espero que la desgraciada memoria termine destruida luego de tantos dolores de cabeza me está dando, porque dudo mucho que la recuperé habiéndola tirado en la calle XS, gracias por sus comentarios, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos estamos leyendo, ja né =D

**- Okashira Janet: **Animo mujer, que igual leer te quita un poco la presión de los exámenes, no, olvídalo, estudia, y si ya terminaste espero que te haya ido super bien jeje. Creo que a Hinata tampoco le pasó por la cabeza Naruto en ese momento XD, y si, a partir de ahora será Sasuke a secas. Puede ser que su alma si se haya perdido, aunque también estuve viendo un programa sobre reencarnación y eso me inspiró de alguna forma, y tú pregunta lo quequieras, que si no contesto de inmediato la misma trama lo resolverá y así tampoco dejo cabos sueltos XD

**- kaila maya the whater:** El papel de Sasuke-Itachi en la vida de Hinata ya había concluido, era eso o volver a ese futuro que no era el suyo, al final su sacrificio valió de algo y terminó abriendo una salida distinta en el nuevo futuro que está por reescribirse.

**- adlgutie:** Quiero creer que Sasuke ya está con su Hinata en estos momentos, y ahora que Sasuke desapareció su futuro también lo hizo, es una hoja en blanco que esta humilde escritora reescribirá a su antojo XD, y el Sasuke de ese tiempo ya comenzó a reaccionar, un par de empujones más y si es necesario unos sopapos de por medio y quizás entrando el año lo tengamos de vuelta, no como era antes de ser un renegado, pero ya alguien lo ayudará a regenerarse por completo ;)

**- Dark Amy-chan:** Es verdad, lo hicieron solo con las imágenes de Naruto, supongo que es porque es el que más pics tiene y los que más niños y adolescentes siguen, qué sé yo. No eran +18, pero los administradores pensaron que tenían connotaciones sexuales explicitas, aún no acabo de entender la mentalidad gringa o-Ó. Ya, se que el final de Sasuke no fue el esperado, pero ya no le quedaba otra salida, su futuro estaba arruinado y en el cuerpo de su hijo sería imposible que intimara con Hinata, por lo demás, aunque Sasuke haya visto una luz, ahora es Hinata quien está en tinieblas, eso si es que sobrevive, y no vuelve a reiniciarlo todo, algo así como el efecto mariposa XD

**- Dimishing quarter:** Si, eso fue lo único bueno que salió al final, y Mizuho e Itachi ahora sí que están desaparecidos, ya lo estaban en el futuro de nuestro Sasuke, pero ahora más que nunca es muy incierto lo que pase con ellos.

- **sasuhina lore:** Gracias y sip, pobre Hina, ahora le tocará a ella sufrir las de Caín.

**- maribelteka: **Mare!, y aún así sigues recayendo conmigo, aléjate de mí antes de que ya no tengas remedio =3, y sip, Hinata ha perdido algo importante, y yo quiero creer que más que a su futuro retornará con su Hinata que desde hace años espera por él, no sé si Hinata vea a Itachi en él o al menos no se permitirá verlo, para ella Sasuke es el asesino de Itachi y punto. Ese futuro en donde hay SasuSaku y NaruHinata se ha modificado un poco, al menos el SasuSaku, actualmente ya ha desaparecido del mapa jaja.

**- FlorDeFuego:** Debí escribir en cursivas para que quedara más entendible esa parte XD, actualice lo más rápido que pude, saludos.

**- El Puti-Fino: **Yep, acabas de describir exactamente lo que pasó, ojalá que la espera no haya sido tan larga ;D

**- flordezereso:** Calma florecita que ya lo tengo todo fríamente calculado jojo

**- Hinata-Hyuga-048:** Yes amiga, ya viste que si cumplí con la actualización, tomar tanto café valió la pena, el problema ahora será dormirme, el café me hiperactiva XD, y sip, lo que pasó en DArt fue lamentable, desaparecieron algunos pics que de veras me gustaban mucho owo. Tenía planeado que éste y el anterior capítulo quedaran en uno solo pero como era excesivamente largo así quedó, y sip, esa Karin es una asalta cunas XD. Nada Hinatita, se te aprecia mucho y lo sabes *hug*, y tú sígueme acosando que trabajo mejor bajo presión jajaja, y sip, una vez que caes en el lado oscuro es casi imposible salir, yo llevo años en él y no más no he visto la luz jaja. Lamentablemente SasuItachi está muerto, pero si te sirve de consuelo ahora está con su querida esposa, y como soy media bipolar se me da bien eso de los cambios abruptos de trama, incluso he pensado en una tercera parte para la historia, pero ni hablar, terminaría sobrecargada de tanto drama, y como siempre muchas gracias por las porras amiga, me levantan mucho la moral, beshos y abrazos de oso -3-, que andes de lo mejor =D

**- sakima: **No te preocupes, que ahorita es un periodo muy pesado para todos los estudiantes, mucho ánimo y espero que te vaya bien en los estudios =D, y la esperanza es lo último que muere, que igual y Kakashi no ha matado a Kabuto, pero en el futuro tal vez lo haga jaja, y sip, muchos quedarom de a six con lo que le ocurrió a Itachi, quien definitivamente ya paso a mejor vida, y si, la historia de ambos está por reescribirse, no de la mejor forma y tal vez haya peleas encarnizadas de por medio, pero por algo habían que empezar, y a Naruto le sucederá todo lo contrario, créeme, terminará casi obsesionado por ella XD.

**- sucky:** Ahora si dala por perdida, que extravié la memoria donde estaba la continuación XS. No te preocupes, a veces suelo tener ese efecto en mis lectores (algún día me demandaran por terapia psicológica XD). Tantos halagos hacen que me ruborice o/o, y por cierto que los lectores jóvenes son lo mejor, muchos saludos a tu hermana, de antemano me disculpo con ella, si terminó tan afectada como tú por lo que le pasó al pobre Itachi owó, y muchísimas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerme, realmente gracias =D

**- Yukistar:** Eso es una buena pregunta, pero no sucederá ninguna de las dos, su alma regresó a donde debía, no sé dónde es ese lugar, pero seguro que es al lado de su Hinata =3, y si, por más que se le haya ido la olla al Sasuke del presente, fue precisamente Hinata quien lo hizo reaccionar un poco, a ver si eso hace puntos a su favor ;D


	20. Superando la adversidad

Capitulo 20: **Superando la adversidad.**

El final de su larga travesía estaba a tan solo un paso de distancia, serena, miró la brecha que separaba en dos la tierra, el profundo abismo marcaba el fin del mundo conocido, dos tierras enfrentadas de forma tan contrastantes que podrían chocar en lo ridículo, de su lado, verdes praderas rebosantes de vida, del otro, un árido e inhóspito terreno en el que de ninguna forma la vida podría prosperar, mucho menos subsistir, pero ella no pretendía elegir ninguno de los dos lados, su meta radicaba bajo ella, donde la luz del sol era tragada por las tinieblas y los vivos se separaban de los muertos.

Miró por última vez atrás, una lágrima fugitiva escapó rebelde, su corazón fue oprimido y su determinación puesta a prueba, desde su lugar podía ver perfectamente qué ocurría con su clon, lo dejó atrás tratando de hacer la despedida más llevadera, sabiendo de antemano que renunciaría si se enfrentaba personalmente a Naruto; en su desesperado afán de encontrar consuelo para su atormentada alma tomó la decisión más drástica de todas, era cabalmente consciente que estaba siendo una cobarde y sobre todo egoísta, aún así no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás.

Apretó los puños al distinguir a Naruto abrazándola, no podía escucharlo, pero entendió que desesperadamente intentaba retenerla, una parte de ella quería correr hasta donde él, pedirle perdón y olvidarse de todo, no pudo hacerlo, incluso al imaginar la sensación del suave contacto de sus labios presionando los suyos no retrocedió, sin darse cuenta esa solitaria lágrima dio rienda suelta al llanto que terminó bañando sus mejillas, no pudo soportarlo, regresó la vista al frente, retrocedió un par de pasos, y sin pensar en nada más que en la liberación definitiva, se impulsó para saltar al vacío.

Al caer en picada cerró fuertemente los ojos, aferrándose a creer que en ese lugar encontraría el aliciente que sus destrozados nervios necesitaban, la fuerte corriente de aire impactaba de frente contra ella, sus cabellos se movían desordenados hacía arriba y la ropa se le pegaba como una segunda piel, sintió una extraña sensación de libertad, falsa satisfacción que solamente un ave tendría al volar; un sinnúmero de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, recuerdos de su pasado y presente, de la vida que decidió hacer a un lado y entre todos sus pensamientos, quizás el más recurrente fue la conversación que tuvo con su padre antes de partir, no fue del todo honesta, se sintió culpable por aprovecharse de su buena voluntad.

_«- Padre, necesito que me ayudes…, estoy anímica y emocionalmente dañada, hay un vacío en mi corazón que no soy capaz de llenar…, siento tanta ira en mi interior, tanto enojo, tengo miedo de no poder controlarme y hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta… realmente quiero avanzar, no deseo estancarme, ni ser atormentada por ese demonio que arrebató la vida de mi pequeño hermano, quiero recuperar las ganas de vivir y dejar ir el pasado, pero sé bien que mientras me encuentre en la aldea el dolor que siento será revivido una y otra vez…_»

Justo antes de tocar fondo, los recuerdos de su clon se incorporaron a los propios, revelándole los detalles del que sería su último encuentro con Naruto _«…te amo Hinata… te amo más que a nada… eres lo primero que es realmente mío_» fue la primera frase que vino a su mente, el peso del arrepentimiento cayó sobre ella, quiso volver pero no hubo marcha atrás, entonces, aunque se encontraban a muchos kilómetros de distancia escuchó la dolorida exclamación de Naruto, se tapó los oídos, fue lo último que hizo antes de impactar de frente con la superficie del fondo.

_«- ¿Lo recuerdas padre?, cuando pequeña me hablaste de un lugar muy especial…, un lugar al que debía ir algún día si quería ser tu digna sucesora…, el momento ha llegado, estoy lista para ir a ese sitio, quiero que me ayudes a llegar ahí…_»

La caída fue amortiguada por un río subterráneo y su cuerpo tragado al fondo, si no lograba salir a la superficie moriría ahogada, tarea casi imposible estando sumida en la más profunda oscuridad, sin saber a ciencia cierta en qué dirección nadar, la corriente la arrastró sin remedio, el agua estaba tan helada que sentía como si miles de agujas la pincharan, en su lucha por sobrevivir centró sus pensamientos en lo que su padre le explicó cuando se despidieron.

_«- Es un secreto que nuestra familia ha guardado celosamente durante muchas generaciones. Existe un lugar en los confines de la tierra donde termina el mundo ninja que conoces y el viejo mundo inicia, un profundo abismo marca la división de ambos territorios, ese abismo es la entrada a la civilización perdida, un lugar que todos los sucesores Hyuuga deben visitar antes de asumir el liderazgo del Clan…_»

Cuando Hinata finalmente pudo salir a flote se pegó en lo posible a la orilla izquierda, dejando que los rápidos de la corriente arrastraran libremente su cuerpo, estaba tan oscuro que no le quedó más opción que dejarle a su instinto la tarea de dirigirla. Fue un doloroso déja vu, a miles de kilómetros del lugar donde ocurrió la primera vez, estaba reviviendo la experiencia de semanas atrás, la única diferencia es que ahora luchaba por su propia supervivencia.

«- _En el fondo de ese abismo corre un río subterráneo, debes dejar que la corriente de ese río te guíe pues más adelante el cauce se divide en dos, ahí deberás tomar la saliente izquierda, recuérdalo bien, por ningún motivo debes modificar la ruta o de lo contrario perderás la entrada que te llevará a ese lugar…_»

Rezaba por no desviarse y hacer lo correcto, hizo un esfuerzo por tocar la orilla y orientarse, las afiladas piedras le cortaron la mano, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sumergió en el fondo, tal vez si se movía con la corriente tendría una mayor oportunidad de tomar el control, nadar a ciegas era una experiencia aterradora, pidió a Itachi que guiara su camino y como si éste escuchara sus suplicas chocó contra una saliente que marcaba el cambio de cauce, cansada y con los brazos y piernas entumecidas por el frío, estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia, la adrenalina la mantuvo alerta al entrar en una especie de tobogán, la caída de agua al deslizarse se hizo tan rápida que no pudo frenarse, cayendo al vacío y nuevamente al agua.

_«- Al final del recorrido llegaras a un gran lago, busca un pequeño punto de luz, una vez que lo encuentres no lo pierdas de vista y dirígete hacía esa luz, te advierto que será un tramo bastante largo, pero es la única forma de salir de ahí…_»

Desesperada, giró en todas direcciones la cabeza tratando de encontrar el punto de luz, estuvo más de cinco minutos en ello antes de dar con él, era apenas visible, pero echando mano de sus últimas fuerzas, nadó hacia ese lugar, la hipotermia empezaba a causar un efecto paralizador, nadó movida más por su fuerza de voluntad que por vigor propio, al cabo de diez minutos el punto de luz se había ensanchado un poco, quiso rendirse, negó con la cabeza, no podía morir ahora, tenía una deuda lo suficientemente grande con Itachi como para defraudarlo por una nimiedad, siguió adelante sin pensar en nada más que en cumplir su objetivo, su esfuerzo finalmente dio fruto al cabo de una hora, cuando alcanzó a ver la salida de lo que ahora le quedaba claro era una gran caverna.

Jadeante salió del agua, llegando a la orilla prácticamente a gatas, no pudo más y cayó deshecha, no podía darse por vencida cuando solo le faltaban un par de metros para salir de ahí, se arrastró por un remanso de arena, impulsándose lentamente a la salida, sus dientes castañeaban violentamente y ya no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo, comenzó a llorar de alegría al sentir la tibieza de los rayos del sol, nunca se sintió tan viva, su corazón ralentizado por el frío gradualmente volvió a latir con naturalidad, bombeando la sangre necesaria para que su sistema reiniciara funciones, había superado la primera pero no la más difícil prueba, según textuales palabras de su padre, lo más peligroso de su camino estaba por empezar.

_«- Llegar ahí será sencillo comparado con lo que te espera más adelante. Hinata…, ¿estás realmente segura de hacer esto…? – aún recordaba la gravedad que demostró su semblante, por supuesto estaba aterrada, pero cualquier cosa era mejor a recaer en la depresión._

_- No albergo ninguna duda – y era verdad, esperaba que pese a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Naruto pudiera perdonarla y tal vez, aunque era consciente de que pedía demasiado, estar juntos cuando la pesadilla terminara»_

La calidez del ambiente y la suavidad de la arena la sumió en un sopor tan agradable que aún contra su voluntad se quedó dormida, no lo había hecho por casi una semana, cayó sumida en un sueño tan profundo que durmió alrededor de tres días, llevó su cuerpo al extremo de lo que humanamente podía soportar, ni siquiera el hecho de estar a la intemperie influyó para despertarla durante el transcurso de su siesta, la tibieza del clima no variaba ni de día ni de noche, manteniéndose a un temperatura fija que en ningún momento le hizo extrañar el confort de su cama.

Lamentablemente no podía dormir por siempre, un insistente picoteo en sus costillas terminó por hacerla despertar, abrió pesadamente los ojos, el precio por abusar de las píldoras del soldado le valieron un dolor intenso por todo el cuerpo, dejó escapar un gruñido cuando el bastón -objeto causante del picoteo- volvía a arremeter contra sus costillas y a contra luz vio una delgada figura que sostenía fuertemente el bastón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – la severa voz de un anciano resonó en sus oídos, terminando por reincorporarla definitivamente al mundo. Hinata se enderezó haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, todos y cada uno de sus músculos dolían, no obstante, trató de mostrarse formal frente a esa persona, de quien su padre ya le había advertido – este es un recinto sagrado, está prohibido a cualquier humano poner un pie aquí.

- Lo sé gran maestro y le pido disculpas… – se arrodilló frente a él e hizo una respetuosa reverencia – soy Hyuuga Hinata, hija de Hyuuga Hiashi y heredera de la rama principal del Clan Hyuuga, estoy aquí para solicitar su avenencia – no vaciló ni un solo momento, su padre le advirtió la habilidad de aquel hombre para leer los sentimientos de las personas, si detectaba la más mínima debilidad en ella la rechazaría de inmediato, un lujo que no podía darse después de todos los obstáculos que tuvo que pasar para llegar ahí.

- ¡Insolente!, pretendes que tenga consideraciones contigo luego de la desvergonzada forma en que irrumpiste en éste lugar… – el anciano la apuntó con el bastón, colocándolo en su garganta, obligándola a verlo de frente. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron más de lo normal, fue la primera vez que vio claramente al anciano. De unos setenta años aproximadamente, mostraba un porte altivo y orgulloso, calvo y con el aspecto de un monje, tenía una larga y cuidaba barba blanca, bajo sus pobladas cejas, sus ojos velados lo delataban como Hyuuga – lárgate de aquí, no eres bienvenida.

- Por favor, le suplico me escuché… – Hinata no retrocedió pese a la aspereza de su voz, pero el anciano no estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

- No tengo nada qué hablar contigo, regresa por donde viniste y nunca vuelvas – la gélida mirada del anciano le caló hasta los huesos, nunca sintió tanto temor en su vida y sin embargo, se obligó a mantenerse firme en su postura.

- No pienso marcharme… he pasado por muchas dificultades para llegar a éste lugar – rebatió ella amparando sus pensamientos en lo que dejó atrás, no podía simplemente agachar la cabeza y regresar, decirle a todos que cometió una equivocación, de ninguna forma, no solo tuvo que sacrificar su amor por Naruto, por primera vez en su vida obtuvo el voto de confianza de su padre, aún si moría en el intento, no iba a defraudarlo.

- Es tú problema, no el mío… – desdeñó testarudamente el anciano.

Sintiéndose impotente y creyendo que todo estaba perdido, de pronto recordó algo importante, rebuscó en su chaleco y dio con él, gracias al cielo el sellado impermeable lo protegió de la humedad.

- Por favor maestro, al menos acepte este pergamino, mi padre me pidió que lo hiciera llegar a sus manos – nuevamente hizo una reverencia, ofreciéndole un pequeño rollo de color verde y morado. El pergamino tuvo un efecto contrario al que Hinata esperaba, lejos de ceder, lo incitó a enfurecerse.

- ¡Ese bastardo, cree que una disculpa bastará…! – estalló el anciano, sin embargo, tan pronto como perdió la calma la recuperó, al principio respiró algo agitado y haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por dominarse, agregó – no me importa lo que Hiashi te haya dicho, ningún Hyuuga es bienvenido en este lugar y él mejor que nadie debería saberlo – en ese momento el anciano dejó de prestarle atención, retomando su camino.

- No me moveré de aquí, aún si tengo que hacer guardia día y noche, no me iré, lo seguiré a sol y asombra si es necesario… – profirió sin pensar, movida por la desesperación. Sin que Hinata pudiera verlo, se ganó una satisfactoria sonrisa por parte del anciano.

- Haz lo que quieras… – murmuró entre dientes y echo a andar tranquilamente, Hinata lo tomó como una abierta invitación, se puso de pie y siguió tras él, por primera vez la joven analizó los alrededores, a unos metros de la entrada de la cueva por la que había entrado se alzaba una gran jungla, fueron tan solo un par de segundos los que se detuvo a contemplar la exuberante vegetación, ese corto periodo de tiempo bastó para perder de vista al anciano, de pronto se halló sola en medio de la nada, a donde quiera que miraba no había más que vegetación, ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver el cielo, la mayoría de los árboles tenían troncos muy altos y esbeltos, ramificados hasta la copa, dejando que la luz del sol apenas y se colara, además estaba rodeada de plantas de hojas muy grandes, helechos y variadas flores de vivos colores, sin mencionar el calor infernal y los mosquitos que la atacaban inmisericordes.

- ¿Maestro? – expresó al cabo de un minuto de buscarlo inútilmente con la mirada, no obtuvo respuesta.

Al intentar hacer uso de su barrera de sangre comprendió que sería imposible salir de ahí por propia cuenta, el byakugan no funcionaba, probó varias veces pero no sucedió nada, caminó hacia uno de los árboles, el que le pareció más alto, si llegaba a la copa tendría una visión completa de los alrededores, resultó inútil, no pudo escalarlo, el tronco era resbaloso y sin importar las veces que lo intentara no podía adherirse a él por medio del chacra ¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar?, era como si su capacidad para realizar cualquier tipo de jutsu, por simple que fuera, ya no existiera.

A varios metros de ahí, de pie sobre la rama de un gran árbol, el viejo maestro observaba divertido los intentos de la pequeña Hyuuga por escapar de la trampa mortal en la que acababa de caer, esa selva se extendía en un radio de cientos de kilómetros, protegida en el diámetro por una barrera que nulificaba el uso de chakra, cualquier tipo de habilidad especial que pudiera tener en el mundo exterior se invalidó al pisar ese lugar, no era más que una simple y frágil humana a merced de la madre naturaleza.

Valoró sinceramente la determinación que la chiquilla demostró y por eso la dejó hacer su voluntad, la tendría a prueba un mes, si al cabo de ese tiempo sobrevivía a los terribles peligros de ese lugar, aceptaría escucharla de nuevo, aunque ciertamente aún tenía serias reservas al respecto, tal y como valoró su determinación de igual forma lo hizo con sus motivos, su alma estaba demasiado herida, corrompida por un fuerte deseo de venganza, aceptarla le sorteaba un gran dilema, darle poder era un arma de doble filo, si bien podría liberarla, de la misma forma corría el riesgo de sumirla en la oscuridad para siempre '¿Qué hacer?' se preguntaba el viejo, un predicamento constante que lo mantendría inquieto durante todo ese mes.

Varios días pasaron, tiempo en el que Hinata fue acostumbrándose a ese lugar, tarea nada fácil, ahí valoró todas y cada una de las técnicas de supervivencia que Kurenai-sensei le inculcó, nunca como ahora valoró la capacitación en plantas medicinales, primeros auxilios y orientación, al cabo de tres semanas Hinata se había convertido en una experta cazadora, podía leer el clima, previendo las continuas lluvias que caían en ese lugar; y había construido su propio refugio, protegiéndose de los animales salvajes por las noches, no podía descuidarse un minuto si no quería terminar siendo su merienda; comiendo alimentos tan selectos que en el peor de los días se reducían a lombrices e insectos y si tenía suerte jabalí o serpiente azada.

No volvió a toparse con esa cueva por la que entró y tampoco con el anciano que prácticamente la abandonó a su suerte, durante el día exploraba los alrededores, concentraba sus esfuerzos y pensamientos en trazar un mapa mental que pudiera conducirla a la salida, pero llegada la noche los miedos e inseguridades que reprimía durante el día la dominaban, se preguntaba ¿si había hecho lo correcto?, ¿si sobreviviría para ver el día siguiente?, ¿si algún día encontraría la salida?, y en sus momentos de mayor debilidad recordaba a Naruto, ¿si éste sería capaz de perdonarla por hacerlo creer su muerte?, en sus planes nunca estuvo fingir tal tragedia, simplemente quiso desaparecer un tiempo del plano terreno, el suficiente para calmar sus demonios internos, volverse tan fuerte que nunca nadie más moriría por su culpa.

Su peor terror al llegar la noche era quedarse dormida, sucumbir al sueño significaba repetir esa pesadilla que no había dejado de perseguirla desde el día que bruscamente Itachi fue apartado de su lado, cada doloroso detalle se reproducía perturbadoramente, reviviendo su muerte una y otra vez, la espada clavándose en la carne, la agonía del pequeño, sus vanos esfuerzos por salvarlo, la sensación de sostener su cuerpo inerte y ante todo resentir el desgarrador dolor de perderlo, al final solo quedaban ella y Uchiha Sasuke, el bastardo que lo asesinó, sus ojos malditos la acechaban en la oscuridad, el carmesí intenso de sus retinas, tan intenso como la sangre que Itachi derramó.

Hinata no lo olvidaba y a medida que los días pasaban su odio por el Uchiha se incrementaba, gracias a él maquinó vengativas ideas lo suficientemente sádicas como para concientizarse de que si no hacía algo al respecto, la terrible quimera que se gestó el día que malamente se cruzaron, saldría irremediablemente a la luz, no quería ser tragada por la oscuridad, al menos no sin ser plenamente dueña de sus acciones, sabía de sobra que con sus capacidades actuales sería un suicidio enfrentarse a él, en cambio, si se fortalecía lo suficiente la balanza de poder podría ser puesta a su favor, viendo las dificultades actuales, el orden de sus prioridades se había modificado, resultaría un verdadero milagro salir de ahí con vida, ¿cómo podría vengarse de Sasuke si no era capaz de verlo otra vez?

Al final del mes que fijó como plazo, el anciano se presentó de nuevo frente a Hinata, la sorprendió mientras ésta atrapaba algunas carpas en un arroyo poco profundo, con una lanza hecha de un tronco de bambú que hábilmente afiló en la punta.

- ¿Aún no piensas darte por vencida? – sonsacó burlón el anciano, sentado en la cima de un peñasco a la otra orilla del río.

- ¡Maestro! – de la sorpresa la joven se fue de bruces, cayendo sentada en el lecho del arroyo – ¿cómo…?, ¿cómo me encontró?

- ¿Qué sandeces dices muchacha insensata?, conozco esta selva como la palma de mi mano, he estado observándote todo el tiempo… – Hinata no supo cómo reaccionar a esa declaración, la felicidad que sintió al principio se esfumó, siendo reemplazada por algo parecido al enojo, apretó fuertemente los puños, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Siempre estuvo observándola y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de darle una mano, bien pudo ayudarle hace tres semanas, cuando un tigre casi la hace su cena – déjate de tonterías, enfurecerte conmigo y culparme por no ayudarte, no cambiará nada – Hinata se sorprendió al escucharlo, fue como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento – no, no puedo leer los pensamientos, pero si interpretar las emociones humanas... – cierto, su padre le había advertido, debía ser muy cuidadosa con él. El venerable maestro Hyuuga Shin, mentor de todos los líderes Hyuuga desde la fundación del Clan, si bien parecía un anciano común y corriente, Shin tenía un par de cientos de años encima, su chacra especial lo había hecho inmune al paso del tiempo – aún me pregunto ¿qué debería hacer contigo? – el viejo interrumpió sus pensamientos, Hinata no tuvo idea de en qué momento bajó del peñasco y se posicionó frente a ella – tienes una poderosa voluntad, más no sé si sea la voluntad adecuada para un sucesor...

- Maestro Shin… – le dijo la joven al ponerse en pie y posteriormente inclinó la cabeza ante él – sé que soy débil e inútil, tal vez mi ineptitud sea un obstáculo, pero estoy decidida a hacer cuánto me pida con tal de ser fuerte… – de repente Hinata sintió un golpe en la cabeza, resentida, de inmediato se volvió a ver al anciano, la había golpeado con el bastón.

- ¡Idiota!, no me refería a eso… – expresó genuinamente molesto – eres fuerte físicamente, lo suficiente para sobrevivir un mes completo sin mayor ayuda que los kunai que llevabas contigo, de lo que habló tiene más que ver con lo que hay aquí y aquí – con el extremo opuesto del bastón señaló su pecho, a la altura de su corazón y posteriormente su cabeza – no tengo la menor idea de por qué sientes tanto odio, pero alguien cuya única motivación para superarse es la venganza nunca alcanzará su máximo potencial… – Hinata apartó de inmediato la vista, avergonzada, de nada valdrían los engaños con él, sus palabras eran tan ciertas, como el hecho de seguir respirando y viviendo.

- No me entrenará ¿cierto? – aseguró convencida, estuvo a punto de preguntarle el camino de regreso a casa cuando él la interrumpió.

- Tampoco he dicho eso, tal vez sea un error, pero apostaré por la bondad que aún queda en ti, te entrenaré Hyuuga Hinata, pero te advierto que si huyes como lo hizo tu padre, clausuraré esa caverna para que ni un solo Hyuuga más ponga un pie aquí…

- Mu… muchas gracias Shin-sensei… – al borde de las lagrimas, Hinata hizo una nueva reverencia, agradeciéndole de todo corazón que finalmente la tomara seriamente en cuenta.

- Bah, no me gustan los sentimentalismos, ahora sígueme y no vuelvas a despistarte como la última vez – farfulló malhumorado el viejo, adelantándola por unos pasos, haciéndole a la vez de guía – tampoco olvides los peces, los tomaré como parte del pago de tu deuda conmigo… – sin pensarlo dos veces Hinata hizo lo que éste le ordenó, siguiéndolo apenas a medio metro de distancia, aunque Hinata ya llevaba un mes ahí se le dificultaba llevarle el paso, Shin se movía ágilmente, guiándola por un intrincado sendero en el que las plantas apenas le dejaban ver lo que había al frente, durante ese tiempo ambos guardaron silencio, interrumpido únicamente por los sonidos propios de la selva.

- ¿Maestro…? ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? – se atrevió a decir Hinata luego de aproximadamente una hora de caminar en silencio tras él.

- Ya la has hecho al preguntar si puedes hacerla ¿no? – intimidada, Hinata estuvo tentada a no hablar de nuevo, pero la curiosidad le pudo más, apretó los puños y sin quitar los ojos del camino profirió casi en un murmullo.

- Yo… yo solo me preguntaba ¿a qué se refería cuando dijo que mi padre huyó? – cuestionó cautelosa, llegó a creer que no le respondería, pero luego de unos minutos lo hizo.

- Cuando tu padre fue enviado aquí tenía aproximadamente tu edad – comenzó a relatarle – era un chico bastante impulsivo, altanero y raramente escuchaba consejos, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y culpaba a tu abuelo por haberlo enviado aquí en lugar del frente de batalla – percibiendo la confusión de Hinata, se anticipó a responder la pregunta que no alcanzó a formularle – por aquel entonces la tercera guerra ninja acababa de iniciar y lo único que Hiashi quería era defender su Aldea. Hiashi era fuerte, el genio de su generación, pero distaba de estar al nivel que se necesitaba para marcar una diferencia en el campo de batalla, era un joven ingenuo e idealista, al cabo de dos años de permanecer aquí decidió por si mismo que estaba lo suficientemente preparado para marchar a la lucha, por supuesto que me opuse, pero ese idiota hizo oídos sordos a mis consejos y simplemente se marchó, robando el pergamino del Dragón Dorado, no sé si te lo mencionó, pero al término del entrenamiento debes presentar nuevamente ese pergamino frente al líder del Clan, es el mismo pergamino que te dijo que me entregaras y que espero todavía tengas en tu poder, lo necesitaras para salir de aquí… – se olvió a verla de reojo y un tanto intimidada, Hinata asintió con la cabeza – en fin, ese día juré que ninguno de sus descendientes sería bienvenido en este lugar…

- ¿Fue por eso que me rechazó? – interrumpió Hinata, emocionada al escuchar sobre la juventud de su padre, del que prácticamente no sabía nada.

- En parte y en parte por el defecto que ya te mencioné – después de ese último comentario ninguno dijo nada, si bien Hinata aún tenía un montón de preguntas para hacerle.

Al cabo de una media hora se detuvieron, Shin le dijo a Hinata que era hora de la comida, haciendo una improvisada fogata, Hinata se hizo cargo de cocinar las carpas y antes de proseguir su camino, ambos se sentaron a comer alrededor del fuego. Mientras comían, Hinata recordó algo realmente importante, algo que quiso preguntarle desde el principio y dada la elocuencia con la que anteriormente le contestó, confiada, se animó a cuestionarlo de nuevo.

- Shin-sensei, hay algo que me he preguntado desde que llegué aquí – empezó ella, fijando su atención en la brocheta de carpa azada que sostenía en la mano – ¿por qué no puedo utilizar mi chacra en este lugar?

- Como ya debiste suponer, estamos del otro lado del abismo que te condujo aquí… – expresó calmamente el viejo – a decir verdad no es un abismo como tal sino un valle sitiado por una muralla natural de roca, los alrededores y la superficie que cubre al valle son una fachada creada por un jutsu que nuestros ancestros pusieron en esta zona, en cuanto caes al río entras en la barrera que nos protege, sin importar la capacidad especial que puedas tener en el mundo exterior, de inmediato queda anulada al topar con la barrera.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que en este momento somos invisibles? – curiosa y cada vez más interesada, Hinata dejó su timidez habitual de lado e indagó un poco más en el asunto, comenzaba a entender por qué nadie la siguió después de caer al abismo.

- Podría decirse… – Shin hizo una pausa y posteriormente se lo replanteó de otra manera, de tal forma que le quedará más claro a su discípula – dime, al llegar al borde del precipicio ¿qué fue lo que viste del otro lado con tu byakugan?– la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, meditó un poco y posteriormente contestó sin dudar.

- Nada… sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no podía ver más allá que lo que había en la orilla…

- Exacto, ese el cometido de la barrera, que nadie pueda ver, ni sentir nada, de esta forma los ancestros se protegieron de la masa de odio puro que causó el caos luego del apocalipsis que acabó con la primera civilización.

- ¿La primera civilización…? – dijo cada vez más interesada.

- Cientos de años antes de que la civilización actual naciera, los primeros pobladores del mundo vivían en lo que hoy se conoce como el continente muerto ó el viejo mundo, como prefieras llamarlo. Era una civilización prospera y muy avanzada, que si bien no podían utilizar el chacra como nosotros, se valieron de la tecnología para alcanzar un nivel de vida superior… – le explicó pacientemente, complacido con la total atención que ésta le prestaba. Tarde o temprano ella debía saber la historia, era parte del legado que debía llevar a cuestas como líder del Clan Hyuuga, un conocimiento que debió pasar a Hiashi, pero que omitió deliberadamente dada la incapacidad de éste para ver más allá de sus propios intereses, no queriendo cometer el mismo error con Hinata, decidió serle claro desde el principio – si bien tenían una inteligencia superior, ese conocimiento del que se sentían tan orgullosos los llevó a su perdición. En busca del poder absoluto sobre la naturaleza jugaron a ser dioses, corrompidos por el poder y la ambición, los gobiernos regentes de los diferentes países entonces conformados, durante muchos años estuvieron sumidos en guerras que se desataban deliberadamente con el fin de obtener el control sobre las naciones más débiles.

» En su afán de dominación crearon sofisticadas armas de destrucción masiva que los posicionaran sobre sus enemigos; de esta forma se concibió el arma definitiva y primer bijú conocido, la bestia de diez colas de la que posteriormente se derivaron los nueve bijus que actualmente se conocen… una aterradora fuerza de la naturaleza con conciencia propia, alimentada por las emociones negativas que sembró el caos durante muchos años… al final, la hambruna, las enfermedades, la muerte y la destrucción llegó a un punto crítico que por poco borra a los humanos de la faz de la tierra – hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir, tal vez fuera su imaginación, pero Hinata advirtió algo de tristeza en sus ojos – desesperados, trataron de enmendar el error cometido, los sobrevivientes usaron la misma tecnología que utilizaron al crear a la bestia para protegerse de ella, así construyeron este lugar, el último refugio y esperanza de la humanidad, confinados en el exilio hasta la aparición del gran sabio de los seis caminos, el primer humano que desarrolló exitosamente la capacidad de manejar el chacra y quien sentó las bases del ninshu, él nos libertó sellando el poder del Juubi en sí mismo y regresando el orden natural.

» Al verse a salvo y sin el temor del Juubi acechándolos, con el tiempo uno a uno los pobladores del valle fueron marchándose para explorar el nuevo mundo y establecerse en el exterior, ahí encontraron más sobrevivientes, agrupándose en pequeñas aldeas que con el tiempo consolidaron las naciones ninja actuales, al final solo quedé yo, he resguardado éste sitio desde entonces y el secreto ha sido pasado de generación en generación entre los Hyuuga, quienes juraron proteger el conocimiento por si algún día la humanidad necesitaba resguardarse de nuevo tras las murallas de este lugar – Hinata meditó su palabras, era una historia tan increíble que parecía difícil de creer – al contarte esto quiero que entiendas la gran responsabilidad que está por recaer en ti, debes aprender de tus errores y los errores de tus antepasados, tomarlos como referencia para no repetirlos, perdonar, pero nunca olvidar, si dejas que el odio se apodere de tu alma terminaras por convertirte en un ente lleno de oscuridad, el poder que recibirás será grande, pero el compromiso que conlleva en igual medida lo será, debes estar preparada para cargar con el peso de tus acciones y tener claro que las decisiones que tomes, a futuro tendrán consecuencias sobre la vida de otros…, te lo preguntaré solo una vez ¿estás dispuesta a cargar con el peso de esta responsabilidad?

- Si – expresó sin dudar, comprendiendo sus palabras – es verdad que en mi alma pesa una oscuridad muy grande, pero estoy dispuesta a cambiar si es necesario, es la primera vez que hago algo por mí misma, que puedo tomar libremente una decisión y solo pido al cielo hacer lo correcto. Ahora me es casi imposible ver más allá del dolor que siento, pero sé perfectamente que si no hago nada al respecto, el sentimiento que ahora me consume seguirá creciendo, he presenciado lo que el odio puede hacer, lo que le hizo al hombre que me arrebató a mi preciada persona y definitivamente no quiero convertirme en alguien como él, no quiero perderme a mí misma, ni terminar dañando a un inocente como Uchiha Sasuke lo hizo… – y por primera vez fue capaz de proferir abiertamente ese nombre, el anciano sonrió conforme al detectar la sinceridad en sus palabras, el sentimiento vengativo persistía, pero Hinata acababa de dar el primer paso para cambiar, Shin confió en que la luz que aún habitaba en ella fuera lo suficiente brillante para conducirla por el camino correcto.

Siguieron charlando y Shin le explicó que aún les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer antes de llegar al centro de aquella selva, lugar en el que Hinata viviría durante el tiempo que tomaría completar su entrenamiento, caminaron el resto del día y pasaron la noche a la intemperie, al atardecer del día siguiente Hinata finalmente vio los primeros edificios de lo que su maestro denominó como la Ciudad Prima, aunque casi tragados por la naturaleza, los vestigios de la civilización que alguna vez pobló la ciudad se dejaban ver en los alrededores, eran edificios extraños, estructuras que Hinata nunca había visto, en el centro de la ciudad el panorama cambiaba, éste se hallaba libre de vegetación, en tan buenas condiciones, como si los moradores nunca se hubieran marchado, en el centro se erigía un templo enorme, más grande que cualquier otro que Hinata hubiese visto jamás.

- Hemos llegado – anunció Shin, de pie frente a dos grandes puertas de madera que eran la entrada al templo, Hinata supo que en cuanto pusiera un pie dentro su vida cambiaría para siempre, el poder que tanto ansiaba estaba al alcance de su mano, al cruzar el marco se preguntó ¿si cuando el entrenamiento terminará, seguiría viendo la vida de la forma que ahora lo hacía ó algo cambiaría en ella?

* * *

Por petición expresa de Hyuuga Hiashi a la Hokage, la muerte de Hinata no salió públicamente a la luz, fue manejada con tal discreción que su desaparición se atribuyó a otro factor, lo último que necesitaba la familia Hyuuga en esos momentos era el desprestigio de uno de sus miembros, o al menos esa era la creencia del consejo de ancianos, Hiashi sabía bien que Hinata no estaba muerta o desaparecida, por el informe de Neji le quedó claro que su hija consiguió llegar a su destino.

Pasó un mes antes de que el líder de los Hyuuga supiera a ciencia cierta la suerte de su primogénita, lo hizo al recibir un extraño mensaje que llegó a sus manos por medio de una majestuosa águila real, fiel compañero animal de los Hyuuga durante generaciones, no tenía remitente ni indicios del destinatario, Hiashi no necesitó esas señas para saber quién lo había escrito, Hyuuga Shin. El mensaje contenía una sola línea que Hiashi entendió de inmediato "_posible acuerdo_", la traducción literal que el patriarca Hyuuga le dio fue que Hinata había sido aceptada, no tenía la menor idea de cómo convenció al viejo para que la tomará bajo su guía experta, pero algo muy valioso debió ver en ella sí aceptó abrigarla bajo su tutela.

Hiashi sonrió arrogante, tal vez su hija poseía un extraordinario potencial que tanto él como los demás miembros del Clan subestimaron, le divertía la idea de presenciar la reacción de los ancianos cuando Hinata consiguiera la avenencia de Shin, muchos terminarían por tragarse sus palabras y rendirle honores a la indiscutible sucesora.

A parte de los consejeros, nadie más sabía de la existencia de Shin, pero tenía claro que su voluntad seguía pesando con la suficiente fuerza como para determinar el futuro del Clan, si Shin decía que Hinata era apta para tomar las riendas de la familia, nadie podría oponerse a su designación y mucho menos poner en dudas sus capacidades. Sabía perfectamente que el proceso tomaría años y sin embargo él estaba dispuesto a guardar silencio hasta llegado el momento oportuno, en parte para proteger a Hinata en caso de fracasar en su empresa y en parte por la conmoción que esto causaría en el Clan.

Neji no comprendía la actitud adoptada por Hiashi, luego de la preocupada actitud que mostrará cuando Hinata estuvo catatónica, creyó que el líder resentiría mucho más el fallecimiento de su primogénita, pero al informarle su muerte se mantuvo imperturbable, como si la noticia le fuera del todo indiferente, parecía contrariarle que pudieran declararle muerta, pero más allá de evitar el posible escándalo, no dio mucha importancia pese a la presión de los ancianos, que se empeñaban en echar pestes de la joven, culpándola de traer la peor de las vergüenzas al Clan.

Y así, los días siguieron pasando y con ellos la resignación de los que presenciaron el terrible suceso, Karin, Kiba, Neji pero sobre todo Naruto no olvidarían ese día, a diferencia de los otros, Naruto no acababa de entender la actitud de todos en la aldea, era como si Hinata simplemente nunca hubiera existido, le enardecía que los Hyuugas actuasen con tanta indolencia, pero más enojo el no tener una tumba sobre la cual llorar, la pena por perder el amor recién encontrado lo sumió en un conflicto existencial que lo llevó a replantearse si todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora había valido de algo, incluso la motivación más fuerte que durante años lo impulso a seguir adelante se había esfumado, recuperar a Sasuke y su sueño de ser Hokage dejaron de ser para él una meta, perderla fue uno de los golpes más duros que la vida pudo darle, y aún hoy, a más de un mes de verla morir frente a sus ojos, no era capaz de recordarla sin sentir pesar por ello.

Estaba tan confundido, herido en lo más profundo, no asimilaba lo qué estaba pasando, una pesadilla bizarra de la que no podía despertar, ¿por qué si lo amaba tanto como dijo, al final lo dejó solo?, o acaso ¿no fue más que un juguete para ella, un títere al que pudo manipular a su antojo?, negó con la cabeza, no, esa no era la Hinata de la que él se enamoró, la muchacha cálida, que aunque le costara exteriorizar sus sentimientos lo amaba profundamente e incluso estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por él, le quedó claro que perder a Itachi la transformó en una persona distinta, fue ingenuo al creer que la vida finalmente lo favorecería y le retribuiría los años de dolor, cometió tantos errores, si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos, si hubiera dado el primer paso para acercarse a ella, si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de protegerla no estaría viviendo el infierno de ahora.

Naruto se cerró al mundo, no quería ver a nadie, esta vez ni Shikamaru pudo convencerlo de lo contrario, la distintiva alegría del Uzumaki se esfumó, sus amigos no lo reconocían, era prácticamente como si le drenaran el espíritu y dejaran un recipiente vacío a cambio, no quiso escuchar a nadie y aún así, pese a su férrea negativa, hubo una persona que se mantuvo firme a su lado.

A Sakura le dolía profundamente verlo tan abatido, extrañaba al viejo y ruidoso Naruto, incluso sus imprudencias y los desatinados comentarios que tantas veces la sacaron de quicio, daría cualquier cosa por recuperarlo, por regresarle la vitalidad a su apagado espíritu, lo veía consumirse y sus palabras no lo alcanzaban, fue como retroceder tres años atrás, la historia que vivió con Sasuke se estaba repitiendo, en aquel tiempo no pudo acercarse a él y cada día que pasaba se distanciaba más de Naruto.

Sus opciones estaban por agotarse, comprendió que había una sola persona en el mundo que podría regresarle de vuelta a su amigo, la persona que mayor influencia había tenido sobre el Uzumaki y el único capaz de hacerlo reaccionar, no tenía idea de cómo lo lograría, pero a causas desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, irónicamente o no, Sasuke era la última tabla de salvación a la cual podía aferrarse, debía reunir a esos dos a como diera lugar y aunque sabía mejor que nadie que el Uchiha estaba desquiciado, confiaba en que si se trataba de Naruto, Sasuke al menos lo consideraría.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias _=3)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Me di cuenta en este capítulo que las motivaciones de Hinata son un poco contradictorias, de por si la chica se ha vuelto algo bipolar XD, pero oh Dios, cómo disfrutaré el próximo capítulo jojojo, ok, con este capítulo finalizo la segunda parte del fic, tengo un terrible problema de cálculo, cuando empecé a escribir la historia creí que iba a terminarla más o menos por este capítulo, pero no, se ha alargado a tales dimensiones que creo que me tomará otros diez capítulos más acabarla X0, felices fiestas, pórtense bien; y si no, inviten ;P, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos estamos leyendo, ja né =D

**- okashira janet: ** Mira que luego se hace costumbre jajaja, y Hinata bien pudo mentirle a Hiashi, que al fin y al cabo anda irreconocible por el trauma XD, y si, el pobre Naruto es quien ha llevado la peor parte en esto =3

**- kaila maya the water: **Interesantes teorías, la última parte sobre todo, llevas más razón de lo que crees =3

- **princesshina: **Gracias, y no sé por qué, pero al principio tenía la idea de escribir lo segundo que mencionaste =3

- **FlorItachiUchiha: **Anda mujer no te preocupes, que primero está resolver los problemas importantes y luego tirarse al ocio =D, y pues si, podría decirse que debería haber NaruSaku, aunque la futura novia de Itachi está destinada a nacer aún sí la madre sea Karin jaja, saludos y ánimos, espero que ya todo esté mejor.

**- maribelteka:** Entiendo cómo te sientes, ciertamente Itachi no existe, pero tiene la posibilidad de existir que es lo importante, y me pensaré bien eso de la votación jaja, la nostalgia es cosa rara, el capítulo anterior, al pensar en todo lo que se habían perdido los personajes me imaginé ese dibujo, el que por cierto aún no termino de colorear XD

**- Hinata-Hyuga-048: **Yes amiga mía, el café hace maravillas XD, oki doki, más que acoso, serás mi conciencia, que soy una vaga jajaja, y si, tanto Hina como Sasu pasaron por muchos sacrificios para llegar a ser felices, aunque fue una felicidad corta, pero al menos ya serán felices por la eternidad, amiga, esa película pone nerviosa a muchos, sería un revés cada dos por tres y la pobre Hina terminaría muriendo una y otra vez sin que Sasuke pudiera hacer nada XD, la tercera parte de la historia es un sueño wajiro mío, a estas alturas dudo que pueda terminar las historias que de por sí ya tengo pendientes jaja, y no te preocupes por el review, tarde pero seguro jaja, abraxos y que tengas unas felices fiestas amiga X3

- **FlorDeFuego: **Muchas gracias =3

**- MissLuppi:** Últimamente suelo tener ese efecto en la gente cuando terminan de leer el capitulo XD, y tal vez la farsa no resulte como todo mundo esperaba que fuera =3

- **adlgutie:** Hi!, aunque hubiera querido, Hinata ya no pudo hacer nada, después de todo no era la original quien estaba con Naruto. Buena deducción la tuya, pero Hinata no está en el lugar donde murió Itachi, sino a miles de kilómetros de ahí, por lo que Sasuke tampoco anda cerca =3, y sip, la historia ha empezado a reescribirse desde el momento en que Itachi murió, ese era el evento que cambiaría el futuro que destruyó en primer lugar, siempre quise escribir una historia de amor-odio, odio-amor XD. Y pues gracias a ti, sin lectores no habría historia, felices fiestas y de verdad espero que el próximo año te traiga todo lo mejor, saludos y un abrázote, cuídate mucho =D

**- flordezereso:** Tranquila, que llegaremos a buenos términos dentro de poco, al menos para algunos de los personajes jeje.

- **Yahaira J:** Gracias jeje

- **sakima: **Hinata fue consciente de lo que hacía, pero el trauma que tuvo fue más fuerte y la desesperación y el dolor que sentía desembocó en lo que ya vimos =/, y si, al pobre Naruto ya le tocaba su dosis de dolor, primero fue Hinata, luego Sasuke y ahora él, y sinceramente yo también preferiría ver a Naruto solo, pero si el guion lo amerita, no va a quedarme de otra que emparejarlo con alguien, aunque no sea Sakura XD, y Hinata hizo lo mismo que Sasuke en su momento, tenía el amor incondicional de sus amigos y el sentimiento de venganza pudo más que él, aunque en el caso de Hinata sus motivos han sido un tanto distintos, ha cambiado, pero en el fondo sigue siendo la misma, lo interesante aquí será ver al final las decisiones que tomará, y en verdad agradezco tu apoyo, me gusta mucho leer review como los tuyos, son realmente inspiradores, feliz navidad y prospero año para ti también, ahora sí que nos leemos el año que viene jeje, un fuerte abrazo y muchos saludos =D

**- DarkAmyErza:** Bueno, díganos que el futuro de Sasuke está en blanco y en miras de ser reescrito jeje.

**- Dark Amy-chan: **No, si agarraron parejo, aunque la más afectada fue Hinata XD, así es, Sasuke moría o volvía al futuro que destruyó o-ó, para mí también es enredoso, espero de por si no complicar las cosas de más con lo que ya tengo pensado XD, gracias Amy-pinky, esa idea ya la tomé en un fic que aunque llevo publicado un solo capítulo, por ahí iban los tiros jojo

- **Yukistar: **Si, ha sido confuso incluso para mi XD

- **Hinnatta123:** Si te sirve de consuelo, nuestro Sasuke ya está con su Hinata y aunque el alma de Itachi y Mizuho por el momento están desaparecidas, no quiere decir que no existan más adelante, después de se supone que no nacerían hasta cuatro años más adelante, y como no pueden existir dos almas iguales en un mismo tiempo sin causar un desastre, quizás un día Sasuke y Hinata sean los que una vez fueron en el futuro =3

- **Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst: **Nah, no te preocupes, siempre hay una primera vez para todo XD, y descuida, que no eres la única masoquista de por aquí owo, tal vez la primera pareja SasuHina se perdió, pero eso dio pie para la nueva historia que empezó a escribirse desde el capitulo anterior. Si, supongo que fue difícil para muchos lectores tener que sobrellevar la alusión a otra pareja que no les gusta, por ejemplo a mí, no me gusta para nada el NaruSaku, es muy difícil escribir sobre una pareja que no te gusta y aparte ser neutral con ella, pero también me divierte poder experimentar y creo que habiendo más opciones la historia no se vuelve tan plana, me encanta cuando hay triángulos amoroso y no sabes con cuál se quedará el/la protagonista, por fuerza terminas apoyando a uno de los bandos y te metes más en la historia queriendo que tu pareja preferida triunfe al final XD, por último, ojalá la espera no haya sido muy larga y aún sigas viva =3

- **yusha:** Ya decía yo que había algo raro con el comentario owo, y bueno, supongo que ese fic será para mí habiendo perdido la apuesta ;P, si, la despedida fue triste y eso que traté de suavizarla, pero ya ves, el lado dramático me ganó XD

- **Sarah-Gothic: **Gracias jaja =D

- **Bee Hyuga: **La mataré las veces que sea necesario hasta que la historia cuadre XD, ok no, pero si hay alguien que será feliz en esta historia ese será Kakashi, espero que con él baste o-O, y pues como siempre muchas gracias, haré ese mi propósito de año nuevo, dejar de hacer sufrir tanto a los pobres personajes, pero sobre todo a los lectores, aunque dudo que lo cumpla jaja


	21. Enfrentando el pasado

Capitulo 21: **Enfrentando el pasado**

«_- ¡Puedes matarme si quieres, pero tienes que ayudarlo Sasuke-kun!, eres el único que puede hacerlo, ¡DATE CUENTA POR DIOS…! Naruto no peleará seriamente contigo, está perdiendo apropósito, ¿que no lo ves?, él quiere morir, no puede seguir viviendo sin ella, lo que más desea Naruto en estos momentos es reunirse con Hinata y yo… yo no soportaría perderlo, no podría… por favor..._»

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, frente a él solo quedaban las brazas casi extintas de la fogata de la noche anterior, miró los alrededores corroborando que todo estuviera en calma, ninguno de sus compañeros se había despertado aún, se ofreció premeditadamente a hacer la ultima guardia para no levantar sospechas, dentro de no mucho tendrían que emprender el camino de regreso y no quería marcharse sin hacer la visita obligada a ese lugar, se puso en pie y de inmediato marchó, el amanecer ya despuntaba en el horizonte, apenas si tenía tiempo para darle un vistazo antes de irse.

* * *

Se arrodilló frente a las piedras apiladas en forma piramidal, alguien se había tomado la molestia de alzar un altar en honor al héroe caído, sonrió pesarosa, desearía haber sido ella quien lo hiciera, interiormente agradeció a esa persona, en el único que pudo pensar fue en Naruto, ¿quién más podría preocuparse por hacer algo así?, colocó una varita de incienso frente a la improvisada ermita, encendió el incienso y oró largamente porque su alma pudiera encontrar la paz que tanto necesitaba, su Sensei se lo repitió muchas veces, el rencor que albergaba en su interior a la larga la destruiría, en el fondo deseaba ser capaz de perdonar y seguir con su vida, volver a ser la antigua Hinata, recuperar el tiempo perdido y tratar de ser feliz, pero cada vez que pretendía olvidar el pasado, la imagen de Itachi se materializaba en sus pensamientos echando por tierra sus planes. Suponía que no podría avanzar mientras no lo enfrentaba a '_él_' de nuevo, solo entonces sabría si su odio se había debilitado durante los años que voluntariamente se exilió del mundo exterior.

Sus sentidos se alertaron repentinamente, sortear los continuos peligros de esa inhóspita selva agudizó anormalmente sus sentidos, su cuerpo se tensó ante la amenazadora presencia, deseaba con todo su ser estar equivocada, desde el principio supo que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano, no se sentía lista para encararlo, mucho menos confrontarlo.

Se puso lentamente de pie, quiso que la reconociera y con cuidado descubrió su rostro, restirando la capucha negra que le cubría la cabeza, dejando que la larga cascada de negro cabello le cayera por la espalda, giró despacio, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, podía escuchar incluso los latidos de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos y la adrenalina correr por sus venas, el reencuentro que los dos anticiparon durante años estaba por darse. Se quedaron inmóviles en su sitio al cruzarse sus miradas, analizándose mutuamente. Hinata fraguó y desecho por tanto tiempo sus ideas de venganza que no tenía claro si su odio por él ó el perdón que según su maestro la liberaría de su pesar, era la convicción más fuerte en su interior.

- Uchiha-san, es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarte aquí – contrario a lo que el aludido y ella misma creyó, no se le fue encima queriendo asesinarlo, por el contrario, en su dulce expresión no había el menor indicio de que fuera capaz de matar ni una mosca – ¿qué haces en este lugar? – antes de tomar cualquier resolución, concluyó analizar detenidamente las intenciones de Sasuke. Tomando como referencia su último encuentro, detectó un gran cambio en la actitud de este, no encontrando rastro del aura maligna que antes lo rodeaba.

- Lo mismo que tú supongo… – respondió cauteloso, al principio pensó que se trataba de una alucinación, en Konoha tenían la creencia de su muerte, sin embargo, estaba completamente convencido que la joven que tenía frente a él no era un fantasma, ni mucho menos. La observó detenidamente, aunque sus facciones maduraron, no le quedó duda de que se trataba de ella – hoy se cumplen tres años desde ese día – dejó la renuencia de lado y de un salto bajó de la rama, cayendo elegantemente sobre el pasto, encaminándose confiado hasta donde ella.

- El paso del tiempo es implacable, me resulta difícil creer que ya sean tres años desde que él se marchó – en ningún momento dejó de mostrarse calmada, si acaso sus ojos se nublaron un poco al volver la vista a la ermita – ¿fuiste tú quién lo construyó?

- Era lo menos que le debía a ese chico… – posó sus ojos negros en el mismo lugar que lo hacían los de Hinata, aguardando pacientemente el momento en que se decidiera a actuar contra él.

- Al final volviste a Konoha – Hinata señaló su cabeza, cambiando deliberadamente el tema, haciendo notar la banda negra con la insignia de la hoja en su frente. Sasuke sonrió sin comprender la extraña atmosfera que se había dando entre ambos, como dos viejos amigos compartiendo experiencias luego de años de no verse, el calmo preámbulo antes de la tormenta que se avecinaba

- Lo consideré una forma de remediar los errores que cometí en el pasado, aunque en algunos casos el daño que causé es irreversible… – su semblante y voz se tornaron graves – especialmente el daño que te causé a ti – Hinata se sorprendió un poco, Sasuke parecía expresar verdadero arrepentimiento, no por eso bajó la guardia – dijeron que habías muerto, suicidio según Sakura.

- Si… – Hinata sonrió afectada – fue un gran malentendido.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie lo que ocurrió? – cuestionó Sasuke interesado, teniéndola tan cerca no pudo evitar recordar sus suplicas para que la asesinara, nunca olvidó la dolorida mueca en su rostro y muchas veces se despertó a media noche, escuchando entre sueños sus desgarradores gritos. Siempre lo tuvo presente, fue la primera vez que de alguna forma fue consciente del sufrimiento que podía causar.

- Tú tampoco lo has hecho ¿me equivoco? – su certera respuesta lo descolocó. Recordaba vagamente a la Hinata de la academia ninja, una niña tímida y retraída, en extremo insegura y de ningún modo sobresaliente, pero Sasuke la ubicaba perfectamente ya que era la única de sus congéneres que no mostraba un especial interés por él, incluso podría decir que le era tan indiferente como ella lo era para él, una inocente a la que terminó por destrozarle la vida – lo que pasó ese día es algo que nos concierne a nosotros, nadie más debe entrometerse, es lo justo.

- Pensamos igual entonces…, sinceramente no me convenció del todo la historia de tu muerte, por la relación que creo tenían Naruto y tú, nunca lo abandonarías apropósito, lo sé por la forma en la que protegiste a ese niño…

- Itachi… – Sasuke la miró confuso – su nombre era Itachi…

- Lo sé… – se sonrió al notar la leve ofuscación de ella – es el mismo nombre de mi hermano… – Hinata notó inmediatamente el extraño vínculo, el hermano de Sasuke y su pequeño hermano ostentando el mismo nombre y ambos asesinados por él – durante los últimos tres años he venido aquí en este día esperado a que aparezcas – los sentidos de ella se alertaron cuando él desenfundó su espada – llegó el momento de que pagué por mis pecados – para incredulidad de ella éste se inclinó y le ofreció la espada, el primer impulso de Hinata fue tomarla y así lo hizo, comprendió perfectamente las intenciones de Sasuke al ofrecérsela y por un instante estuvo dispuesta a cobrarse con su vida el sufrimiento que le causó, apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada, tenía la oportunidad que tanto deseó al alcance de sus manos e increíblemente dudó en el último segundo, comprendió que no podía ser tan fácil, ¿todo se reducía a un acto burdo en el que ella lo asesinaba y el dolor de su corazón se borraría como por arte de magia?, la sumisa actitud de Sasuke no cuadró en su lógica, así que decidió ahondar un poco más en los propósitos de éste, luego, con calma, determinaría las medidas que tomaría en su contra.

- ¿Y qué gano yo con esto? – la chica observó la espada, ignorando a Sasuke – aunque me cobré con tu vida, eso no me devolverá lo que perdí – incrédulo, el Uchiha se irguió, escudriñó detenidamente su rostro, tratando de encontrar algún signo que delatará su mentira, ella no dejó de mostrar apatía, devolviéndole la espada a su dueño – no Uchiha-san, no lo haré, debes remediar tus acciones por ti mismo…, me costó mucho entenderlo, noche tras noche me pregunté ¿por qué lo habías hecho?, la respuesta es tan obvia que hasta resulta graciosa, nunca comprendí el real significado de la guerra, entonces tú y yo éramos enemigos, supongo que aunque me duela admitirlo estabas en tu derecho de hacer lo que hiciste, no lo justifico, pero desde niños nos inculcaron las duras decisiones a las que nos veríamos sometidos si llegábamos a convertirnos en ninjas, de haber estado en tu lugar tenía la obligación de actuar como tú, es por eso que no puedo ser tu verdugo.

- Esperé por tanto tiempo éste momento, creí que de entre todas las personas tú lo entenderías, que me juzgarías por mis crímenes, me odiarías y repudiarías más que nadie, y ahora dices que me perdonas…

- No, no te equivoques – al instante el rostro de Hinata adoptó una dura expresión, sus ojos finalmente delataron el rechazo y rencor que sentía por él – no te estoy perdonando, nunca podré perdonarte por lo que hiciste, sin embargo no pienso ser yo quien te juzgue, no te libraré tan fácil de tu castigo – los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron más de lo normal al verla sonreír de forma cínica, revelándole su verdadera naturaleza – tu conciencia ya se está encargando de martirizarte; y no hay peor juez que ese ¿cierto Uchiha-san? – Sasuke la observó fijamente, no reconoció en ella a la Hinata dulce y amorosa que Naruto tantas veces le describió, en Hinata residía una oscuridad parecida a la suya, una oscuridad peligrosa, no lograba hacerse una idea de lo que planeaba, fuera lo que fuera, su instinto le advirtió que debía tener cuidado con ella.

* * *

Gran sorpresa se llevaron Sakura y Naruto al despertar esa mañana y verse solos en el campamento, por más que buscaron en los alrededores no encontraron rastro de Sasuke, Pakkun, que por orden de Kakashi había pasado la noche con ellos -Kakashi se adelantó un día antes de terminar la misión al recibir un mensaje urgente de la Hokage- los guió con su olfato, el Uchiha era su responsabilidad desde el momento que recibió el indulto de la Hokage, fueron varios meses los que duró el juicio, pero al final Naruto, haciendo valer su influencia como héroe del mundo ninja, logró salvarlo de la horca, después de todo Sasuke fue una pieza clave para la victoria de la alianza shinobi sobre Madara.

- ¿A dónde demonios se fue ese idiota? – farfulló malhumorado Naruto, lanzando un sonoro bostezo al aire, producto de la somnolencia que aún resentía. Sasuke le preocupaba, un año atrás les hizo algo parecido, se desapareció por días y cuando lo encontraron ni siquiera se dignó a disculparse.

- Sería más fácil si usaras el senjutsu para encontrarlo – le sugirió Sakura, siguiéndolo de cerca.

- ¡Cierto Sakura-chan!, eres un genio ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? – Sakura suspiró decepcionada al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera había considerado una solución tan sencilla, en esencia Naruto seguía siendo el mismo despistado de siempre, desde que Sasuke regresó a la aldea su obsesión por la muerte de Hinata fue menguando gradualmente al punto de poder hablar de ella sin hundirse en un mar de depresión.

- No hace falta, ya lo encontré – anunció Pakkun con su pasividad habitual, señalando con su pequeña pata al frente.

- ¡Eres genial Pakkun! – Naruto expresó contento, ubicando la silueta de Sasuke a lo lejos. No lo pensó dos veces y se adelantó a Sakura para llegar a éste – ¡Sasuke! – sin prestar atención a nada más, lo tomó por las solapas del chaleco verde, hablándole severo – ¡somos un equipo, no debes irte del campamento sin avisar…! – pero el aludido no le prestó atención, concentrado en ver a la persona con la que estuvo a solas hasta hacia unos instantes, Hinata tenía el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa, temblaba visiblemente, anteponiendo sus manos a la altura de su corazón, como si lo retuviera para que no le saliera del pecho, por primera vez Sasuke la vio perder el dominio de sí misma – ¿me estás escuchando? – cansado de ser ignorado, Naruto volvió la vista atrás, enfocando su atención en lo que Sasuke testarudamente veía. El corazón de Naruto se detuvo en ese momento, soltó lentamente a Sasuke, creyendo que lo que presenciaba no era otra cosa que un engaño de su mente – Hinata – con voz trémula pronunció el nombre que tanto dolor causó en él, ella asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, con los ojos cristalizados por la emoción y el corazón latiéndole emocionado, se sintió inmensamente feliz de volver a verlo, no se atrevió a acercársele, temerosa de su rechazo – no… no puede ser, no es posible, tú… tú estás muerta…, tú moriste ese día… – el rostro de Naruto adoptó una mueca contrariada, dudando seriamente de su cordura, creyendo estar en un sueño.

- Lo siento tanto Naruto-kun… – fue lo único que atinó a decir ella, no pudo continuar, en un impulso Naruto corrió a abrazarla, la estrechó con fuerzas, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, apretándola contra su cuerpo, asegurándose que fuera real y no un espejismo como otras veces.

- No estoy loco, realmente estás aquí… – dijo al borde del llanto, respirando su olor, sintiendo su presencia, creyendo que se volvería loco, loco de dicha por tenerla nuevamente a su lado, lamentablemente su conciencia y los recelos acumulados, lo obligó a apartarse y enfrentarla, tomándola con fuerza por los hombros – ¡¿por qué lo hiciste? – la miró fijamente a los ojos, exigiendo una respuesta a la pregunta que lo atormentó durante esos tres años.

- Tú no debiste estar ahí, nadie debió hacerlo…, nunca tuve la intención de suicidarme, todo… todo fue un malentendido… – angustiada trató de explicarse, a sabiendas de que no podía revelarle la verdad completa.

- Si eso fue lo que pasó, ¿entonces por qué no regresaste? – intervino ásperamente Sakura, al principio estuvo tan impactada como Naruto al comprobar que realmente se trataba de ella, pasada la primera impresión la enfrentó decidida – nos debes una buena explicación.

- ¿Sakura-san? – murmuró Hinata sin entender la represiva actitud de ésta, comprendía que Naruto y sus amigos pudieran estar enojados por el engaño, pero Sakura no era cercana a ella, no lo suficiente para reprocharle nada.

- Entiendo que no quieras hablar con nosotros, pero Hokage-sama estará interesada en saber la historia completa – se expresó Sakura algo rígida – lo siento Hinata, tendremos que tomarte bajo nuestra vigilancia hasta que se esclarezca tu situación – y tomando la iniciativa se acercó a ella, no podía permitir que se escapara de nuevo, mucho menos fiarse de Naruto, segura de que a la menor suplica de Hinata él cedería como un manso cordero.

- ¿Seré su prisionera? – a Hinata nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que algo así pudiese pasar, creyó que su padre cubriría el hecho, aunque pensándolo bien, si el motivo de su partida nunca fue aclarado, mucho menos las sospechas que recayeron sobre ella.

- Eres una ninja renegada, huiste de la aldea y fingiste tu muerte, además todavía está pendiente por aclarar la misión fallida de tres años atrás… – explicó Sakura en paciente tono, sacando unas esposas con un sello especial para anular el chacra de Hinata, algo que sin lugar a dudas sorprendió no solo a Naruto, sino también a Sasuke, teniendo frescos en la memoria sus días en prisión.

- Creo que te estás extralimitando Sakura… – Sasuke la retuvo antes de que pudiera cumplir su cometido, no tenía claro lo ocurrido con Hinata, ni el por qué terminó fingiendo su muerte, fuesen cuales fueran sus motivos para huir, entendió que gran parte de la responsabilidad de esa decisión era suya, aunque quisiera mantenerse al margen, el odioso sentimiento de culpa que en él profesaba, lo obligaba a actuar aún contra su voluntad.

- No Sasuke-kun… – le tomó unos segundos reponerse, extrañada de que precisamente Sasuke interviniera a favor de Hinata, normalmente bajo ninguna circunstancia él mostraría interés en un asunto que después de todo no le concernía – estoy cumpliendo mi obligación y tú deberías hacer lo mismo – recalcó, Sasuke no fue capaz de contradecirla, consciente de su sospechosa conducta.

- ¡Basta!, no la tomaremos como prisionera – y finalmente Naruto la enfrentó, anteponiéndose entre ella y Hinata, algo que definitivamente representó un golpe al orgullo de la kunoichi, desde el primer momento supo que algo así pasaría, no por ello dejó de dolerle menos su reacción. Ocultando su enojo, forzó una sonrisa y enfrentó a Naruto, tratando de no perder los estribos y mantener la calma, debía dejarle claro que sin importar su actual relación, lo primero era cumplir con su deber.

- Kakashi-sensei me dejó como líder a cargo de la misión y he tomado una decisión que espero respetes, no voy a dejar que tus sentimientos por Hinata influyan en el trato que debe recibir… – Naruto quiso replicar, ella lo pasó de largo y se encaminó rápidamente hasta quedar frente a la Hyuuga – no es nada personal, mientras no lleguemos a Konoha y Tsunade-sama tome una decisión respecto a ti, deberé esposarte, es el protocolo a seguir…

- Descuida Sakura-san, entiendo tu postura y no me opondré… – obedientemente Hinata alzó sus manos para que Sakura la esposara, gracias a su maestro desarrolló la habilidad de leer los sentimientos de los demás, no era tan buena como él en la práctica, pero sintió curiosidad al percibir el ligero enojo en la otra chica – descuida, tampoco pienso escapar ya que después de todo mi intención desde el principio era regresar a Konoha – miró las esposas y no pudo reprimir una divertida sonrisa, quizás era un medida efectiva con ninjas comunes y corrientes, pero en su caso resultaba absurdo, si quisiera escapar no necesitaría de su chacra para hacerlo, no lo necesitó para sobrevivir los últimos tres años y no lo necesitaría ahora, de cualquier modo decidió seguirle la corriente, estando con ellos tenía asegurada la entrada a Konoha y de paso averiguaría un par de cosas que llamaron su atención.

- Perfecto, entonces volvamos al campamento, hay que partir de inmediato… – forzadamente correspondió la sonrisa, anunciando en voz alta su decisión en cuanto acabó de ponerle las esposas – Pakkun, regresa con Kakashi-sensei e infórmale de inmediato lo que acaba de ocurrir.

- A la orden… – el pequeño perro desapareció en una nube de humo, cuando los cuatro se quedaron a solas regresaron al campamento tal como acordaron.

Sakura asignó a Sasuke para que estuviera a cargo de Hinata, sobre él recaería la responsabilidad de mantenerla vigilada, tarea que de ninguna manera podía encomendar a Naruto, éste comenzaba a verse notoriamente afectado por su presencia, en ningún momento dejó de mirarla, del mismo modo, a Sakura no le pasó inadvertido el especial brillo que sus ojos azules reflejaban, una luz que no había visto en él desde hacía años, apretó los puños, debía evitar de alguna forma que intimaran una vez más, Sakura no olvidaba el dolor que Hinata le causó a Naruto años atrás, dolor que compartió con él y que juntos superaron, experiencia que de ninguna forma estaba dispuesta a repetir, si Naruto lo había olvidado, ella no lo hacía, lo protegería de sí mismo si era necesario, después de todo, estaba en su derecho hacerlo.

* * *

Tsunade aún se mostraba incrédula respecto a lo que Kakashi acababa de informarle, lo miró fijamente por un largo rato, no podían tomarse a la ligera el mensaje, ciertamente no repercutía en nada al bienestar de Konoha, pero el que Hinata siguiera viva significaba un gran revés para muchos, empezando por la familia Hyuuga, el Clan más fuerte de la aldea y cuyo sucesor estaba próximo a ser nombrado.

- ¿Y dices que Sasuke la encontró? – repitió sin creérselo, Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo el punto de Tsunade, inevitablemente recordó a Itachi y lo que éste les reveló tres años atrás – quien iba a decir que después de todo esos dos se reunirían algún día.

- No sabemos si esto influya en el futuro… – resolvió analítico – tenemos una deuda con Itachi, pero aunque Naruto parezca haberlo superado, presiento que no se mantendrá al margen de ella.

- No me fiaría, ha hecho una promesa pública y conociéndolo, de ninguna forma retirará su palabra – pasada la primera impresión, Tsunade se reclinó en el respaldo de su silla y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro – quien más me preocupa ahora es Hiashi, el Clan Hyuuga no estará contento con su regreso, no estando tan próximo el anuncio de su sucesor.

- Escuché que la hija menor de Hiashi-san sería la elegida – acotó Kakashi.

Siendo el actual Clan más poderoso de Konoha, los altos mandos de la aldea tenían puesto su interés en ese importante evento, sobre todo la Hokage, dados los estrechos lazos de cooperación y la importancia que en últimas fechas los Hyuuga tenían en las decisiones internas de la aldea.

- Ese es el rumor…, si te soy sincera me inquieta la reaparición de Hinata, es la legítima sucesora, y que su regreso se dé justo antes del nombramiento público es algo sospechoso – ese no era el único cabo suelto, a Tsunade siempre le llamó la atención la forma en cómo Hiashi manejó la muerte de Hinata, creyó que el negarse a darla por muerta fue por el dolor que sentía como padre, pero exteriormente nunca demostró ese sufrimiento, como si tuviera la certeza de que seguía con vida.

- ¿Cuál será su postura?, ¿condenará a Hinata en un juicio público? – indagó Kakashi interesado, viendo que Tsunade se quedaba pensativa.

- Los Hyuugas son estrictos cuando se trata de sus miembros, no nos conviene tener un disgusto con ellos… citaré a Hiashi para informárselo y que él decida lo que ha de hacerse – determinó, de esa forma se libraría de futuros dolores de cabeza, nadie mejor que Hiashi para decidir el destino de su hija.

* * *

Al anochecer, el reformado equipo siete se detuvo a acampar en el medio de un claro, les quedaban cuatro días de viaje, cuatro insoportables días para Hinata en lo que forzosamente debía sobrellevar la presencia de Sasuke, desde su reencuentro, Naruto no volvió a acercarse a ella, no lo culpaba por mantenerse alejado, era normal dado el resentimiento que debió acumular en su contra, lo que no entendía era ¿por qué demonios tenía que compartir la tienda con Sasuke?, lo lógico sería que fuera Sakura y no él quien la custodiara.

Luego de estar por aproximadamente cinco minutos sola, Sasuke entró de regreso en la tienda, éste llevaba una bandeja con comida caliente que de inmediato dedujo era para ella, suposición en la que no erró cuando este la colocó delante suyo sobre el suelo.

Sasuke se sentía tan incomodo como Hinata, compartiendo el peso de un secreto tan delicado, resultaba muy difícil interactuar normalmente, calló su inconformidad fue con tal de no levantar sospechas innecesarias, no quiso contradecir a Sakura, jamás lo admitiría, pero era obvio que la presencia de Hinata la tenía contrariada, obedecerla resultaba más sencillo que soportar uno de sus fastidiosos sermones.

- Si no quieres enfermar gravemente te sugiero que comas lo indispensable… – conociendo los devastadores efectos que la comida de Sakura podían tener incluso en el estomago del guerrero más fuerte, le advirtió antes de que se llevará el primer bocado, Hinata no dio mucha importancia a la advertencia, concentrada en atrapar algo de lo que flotaba en lo que supuso era puchero con carne, se le dificultaba un poco hacer uso de los palillos estando esposada.

- No puede ser tan malo… – expresó con una calma sonrisa que se volvió una mueca maltrecha al saborear por primera vez la comida, contuvo sus ganas de escupirla y la tragó dificultosamente, aguantándose para no derramar lagrimas, estaba algo crudo, demasiado picante, además de salada y tenía un fuerte sabor a ajo y pimienta – re-retiro lo dicho – dijo con voz afectada. Compadeciéndose de ella, Sasuke le pasó un termo con agua para diluir el mal sabor, sin pensarlo dos veces Hinata lo tomó de buena gana y bebió hasta el fondo – wah, ¿esto se siente ser prisionero?, la comida es tan mala como seguramente lo es en la prisión, las lombrices tienen mejor sabor que esto… – exteriorizó sin darse cuenta, a Sasuke le hizo gracia el comentario y sonrió entre dientes, gesto que Hinata malinterpretó, creyendo que se burlaba de ella y apropósito la había hecho comer ese horripilante potaje, un sentimiento rencoroso se prendió en su interior, urgiéndole la necesidad de desquitarse – oh, discúlpame por hablar así, supongo que mejor que nadie debes saber lo que se siente Uchiha-san, para serte sincera creí que si algún día regresabas a Konoha serías sentenciado a muerte.

- Iba a ser ejecutado, pero conoces lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser Naruto cuando se lo propone… – el aludido contrarrestó el mordaz comentario, Hinata resultaba de lo más entretenida cuando se molestaba, sacaba a relucir un carácter que nada tenía que ver con la angelical niña buena que ya no le quedaba duda, era solo una fachada.

- Me alegro que sea así, de otro modo no hubieras podido conseguir tu propósito de retribuir a los demás por tus errores – hizo la comida a un lado, no caería en su juego, sabía que lo único que Sasuke quería era provocarla.

- Extraña forma de ser la tuya, frente a Naruto eres una frágil e inocente joven, pero cuando no estás con él afilas las uñas.

- Intento ser cordial contigo Uchiha-san… – la joven sonrió afable, no tenía caso seguir fingiendo, decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una buena vez – pero, me es difícil contenerme para no saltarte encima y sacarte los ojos… – la sonrisa se volvió a todas luces sarcástica y Sasuke no pudo menos que corresponder en igual forma el gesto.

- Aún sigue en pie mi propuesta… – el chico no retrocedió, reiterándole la proposición que ella terminantemente rechazara.

- Te lo agradezco, pero no sucederá, te lo dije, no pienso convertirme en asesina, eso me rebajaría a tu nivel… – la sonrisa de Hinata se amplió, creyéndolo un jaque mate.

- Lastima por ti entonces… – aparentemente no dio importancia alzándose de hombros, estaba por poner la contienda a su favor – tendrás que soportarme todo el camino de regreso ya que dudo que Sakura deje a Naruto acercársete.

- ¿Y por qué Sakura-san haría una cosa así? – logró su cometido, Hinata dejó la actitud defensiva, mostrando genuino interés en él.

- Si realmente quieres saberlo tendrás que preguntárselo a ella – sonrió enigmático, la ira de Hinata fue desatada, Sasuke rio divertido por dentro y antes de que Hinata, lanzara un contraataque, se adelanto de nueva cuenta a sus argumentos – ahora sé buena y cumple en silencio tu papel de prisionera mientras yo vigilo que no escapes – en ese punto ya tenía lista su ofensiva, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna en su contra, alguien más ingreso a la tienda, borrando el enojo y cualquier otra emoción negativa que pudiera sentir.

- Sasuke, ¿nos dejarías a solas un momento? – regresando inmediatamente a su seriedad habitual, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza a la petición de Naruto, recogió el plato de comida que estaba seguro Hinata ya no probaría y los dejó a solas, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la joven, ahí pudo ver otra de sus facetas, su calmo semblante reflejó el efecto que Naruto causaba en ella, transformándose en una tímida chica que proyectaba una aura apacible, todo lo contrario a él, que le despertaba sentimientos agresivos, sentimientos que seguramente crecerían en intensidad una vez Naruto conversara con ella.

Pasaron unos diez minutos sin que ninguno se atreviera a decir nada, absortos en contemplarse el uno al otro, compartiendo la necesidad de estar juntos, de sentir la presencia del otro, pero Hinata no podía vivir en la incertidumbre por siempre y decidió dar el primer paso.

- Creí que no querías verme… – habló en voz baja y calma, desviando los ojos a su regazo, donde descansaban sus manos esposadas – no te culpo, estás en tu derecho luego de cómo me porté contigo.

- Te mentiría si dijera que no me siento dolido por lo que pasó, aún no entiendo ¿por qué me dejaste? – Hinata no tuvo el valor suficiente para verlo de frente, si bien no detectó molestia en sus palabras.

- ¿Me odias? – lo evadió, planteándole la pregunta que la afligió desde el momento en que se vio obligada a apartarse de él. Resultó una agonizante espera, sintió sus entrañas revolverse por el prolongado silencio, era mucho peor que recibir cualquier reproche, al menos así sabría de qué fiarse, Naruto terminó por apiadarse y le otorgó una alentadora respuesta.

- No, nunca podría odiarte… – los ojos de Hinata se abrieron más de lo normal. Ilusionada por lo que eso significaba, animándose a mirarlo de frente, posando sus perlados ojos en los azul cian de él, sumergiéndose en esa cálida presencia que por tanto añoró – dios, no me canso de verte, me siento tan feliz de que estés viva… – Naruto ya no pudo reprimirse y alzó una mano para acariciarle el rostro, su cuerpo reaccionó como antaño, Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder y mariposas revolotear en la boca de su estomago, cerró los ojos, dichosa al sentir el dulce tacto de sus caricias, atreviéndose a considerar la posibilidad de que el malentendido entre ellos se arreglara y todo volviera a ser como antes.

- ¿Y ahora Naruto-kun?...– tanteó ella – ¿qué pasará con nosotros? – en ese momento Naruto paró de acariciarla, Hinata abrió los ojos al sentir el abrupto cambio de actitud en él.

El rostro de Naruto se tonó muy serio, la percepción de Hinata le vaticinó un mal augurio, se arrepintió de formular esas preguntas, era una respuesta que ya no deseaba conocer, la incertidumbre en ella crecía conforme el mutismo de Naruto se prolongaba, quedándole claro que después de todo algo cambió entre ellos.

- Dentro de un mes me casaré Hinata… – se quedó de piedra en su sitio, un viento helado la recorrió de pies a cabeza, las ilusiones renacidas cayeron estrepitosamente a tierra, haciéndose añicos una a una, los ojos le escocieron, pero antes de poder derramar una lagrima siquiera, él le dio la estocada final, cobrando sentido sus sospechas – hace dos meses Sakura-chan y yo formalizamos nuestro compromiso – por un minuto no supo que decir, su cabeza procesó lentamente la información, dándose una bofetada mental, se obligó a hablar.

- Fe… felicidades…, vaya, que... que sorpresa… – se tragó el nudo en su garganta y con él las ganas de llorar, forzando una sonrisa a cambio, no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada – es genial, Sakura-san y tú, debes… debes sentirte muy feliz, siempre la amaste y finalmente tus sentimientos han sido correspondidos.

- Hinata yo… – Naruto sabía que estaba fingiendo, trató de tomar sus manos para reconfortarla, pero ella lo rechazó.

- No me toques por favor – una nota de dolor escapo en esa frase, pese a sus esfuerzos por no mostrar debilidad, estaba a punto de sucumbir, necesitaba apresurarse, no quería su compasión cuando diera rienda suelta al inminente llanto – no es correcto Uzumaki-san – Naruto no pudo ocultar el desazón que la referencia de Hinata le causó – a final de cuentas no soy más que una traidora, no merezco la compasión de uno de mis captores… – volvió el rostro a un lado, sin dejar de sonreír, ahí Naruto comprendió su muda suplica para que se marchara.

- Me hubiese gustado que fuera distinto – se puso de pie, dándole la espalda, ambos sabían lo que eso significaba. Hinata regresó a él, pero ya no tenía cabida en su vida, una nueva despedida en la que estaban obligados a renunciar a sus sentimientos.

- A mi también…, pero si algo me ha enseñado la vida, es que no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere… – expresó en un murmullo, fue lo último que Naruto escuchó de ella, salió de la tienda si volver la vista atrás. No tuvo tiempo de lamentarse, a unos metros de él se encontraba Sasuke aguardando su salida, con paso imperturbable se encaminó hasta su amigo, fingiendo una sonrisa que Sasuke encontró vacía.

- ¿Podrías dejarla a solas un rato más? – Sasuke lo examinó unos segundos antes de acceder, Naruto se veía notoriamente afectado, su espíritu se sentía apagado y sin vida, como si al salir de esa tienda hubiese dejado parte de su alma en el interior.

Sasuke nunca experimentó esa clase de amor y no necesitaba hacerlo, la forma en que Naruto sufría le dio la entera razón a cuanto siempre creyó, las mujeres siempre fueron para él un mal necesario en el proyecto a futuro de restaurar a su Clan, el amor era una pérdida de tiempo, alguien practico como él jamás caería en esa peligrosa trampa, nunca entregaría su corazón, hacerlo significaba quedar a merced de otra persona, perder su voluntad y lo último que deseaba Uchiha Sasuke era verse atado por un sentimiento tan absurdo.

Dejó pasar alrededor de media hora antes de entrar nuevamente en la tienda, Hinata se encontraba recostada en una manta que anteriormente Sasuke le había facilitado, dándole la espalda, cubierta en su totalidad por su capa negra, supuso que después de todo se había quedado dormida, pero no fue así.

- Por eso dijiste que Sakura-san no le permitiría acercarse a mí – de inmediato detectó la variación en la modulación de su voz, se escuchaba algo constipada, como si hubiese estado llorando, Sasuke no respondió, se sentó frente a ella, observándola en silencio, daba gracias que estuviera de espaldas a él, resultaría intolerable verla llorar otra vez, saber que el sufrimiento que experimentaba nuevamente era a causa del error que cometió años atrás y que aún hoy generaba consecuencias para ella.

No erró en su suposición, Hinata quiso contenerse, aún recordaba ese día en que juró no volver a derramar una lagrima, de nada sirvió su propósito, lagrimas de rabia, desconsuelo y culpa resbalaron una tras por sus mejillas sonrosadas, desde el principio consideró la posibilidad de perderlo, cuando caviló por primera vez la idea de marcharse comprendió que no tendría derecho a exigir por las consecuencias que su decisión pudiera tener. Ahora que su peor temor la alcanzó, obligándola a renunciar definitivamente a él, esa consideración no minimizaba el dolor en su corazón, debía sentirse feliz por Naruto, al final estaba con quien amó desde el principio, hacerse a la idea de que Sakura era su futuro y no ella, una tonta ilusa aferrada a la vana ilusión de su amor, un amor que realmente nunca existió y que ahora le quedaba claro nunca existiría.

Esa noche se propuso firmemente arrancar der raíz el sentimiento de su pecho, aún si su corazón sufría una ruptura irreparable, prefería volverse insensible antes que ser lastimada de nuevo, mentalmente pidió perdón a su maestro por desechar todos sus consejos, por hacer las cosas a su modo y poner en marcha la segunda fase de su plan, desecharía los sentimentalismos absurdos que la retuvieron en un principio, actuaría para favorecer sus intereses, sepultando lo que quedaba de esa Hinata enclenque, aferrada al sol que después de todo nunca brilló para ella.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias _=3)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Hasta que por fin los hechos se están acomodando para el final de la historia, que será como en nueve capítulos (quiero acabar en el número 30 =3), espero no dejar cabos sueltos, si alguien ve alguno, avísenme, que tengo memoria de teflón y luego se me pasa XD, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo, ja né ;D

- **kaila maya the whater: **Todos han sufrido y seguirán sufriendo en este fic, pero un salto temporal aliviara algunas penas, aunque los sentimientos de Hinata van a estar revueltos por un tiempo y su lado vengativo de vez en cuando le juegue una mala pasada (además de que sigue bipolar owo), espero que todo le salga bien y termine por quedar en paz con sus planes, gracias, es que me gusta darle un montón de giros a la historia antes de llegar a lo redundante XD

- **vampirville: **Re bienvenida XD. Si, bueno, es que Sasu y Hina eran los mismos hasta que Sasu/Itachi cambió su futuro, no sé si has visto una película que se llama volver al futuro, el protagonista cambia muchísimas cosas en el pasado y las personalidades de sus padres cambiaron pero a final de cuentas siguieron siendo los mismos, algo parecido pasa aquí, cuando Itachi murió su alma se reintegró a la de Sasuke y pues Hinata, aunque con una forma de ver la vida distinta, es la Hinata del principio, las circunstancias que le tocó vivir fue lo que la cambió.

-**maribelteka: **Fue una dura decisión, pero antes que todo necesitaba estar en paz consigo misma, y una forma de hacerlo es superar sus debilidades, algo que puede hacer ahora que no existe una enfermedad de por medio y se ha fijado una meta, por primera vez quiere superarse por sí misma y no por alguien más, y nah, no te preocupes, que soy más mala, me estoy volviendo experta en torturar personajes XD, muchas veces aunque nos lo propongamos y queramos superar hechos, al final hay un cabo suelto que dejamos en el camino y no nos deja tranquilos, hay una frase que me gusta y que suelo aplicar muchas veces 'si amas algo déjalo libre, si vuelve es que siempre fue tuyo, si no, es que nunca lo fue', eso aplicaría perfecto en este caso, y al final todo se resume en este capítulo jeje

- **adlgutie:** Creo que más que física, Hina se volverá fuerte emocionalmente, eso no significa que no vaya a caer de nuevo, aún le falta madurar y la única forma de hacerlo es con los golpes que la vida da. Sip, el viejo mundo es algo que medité algunos días y me aluciné un rato viendo movies apocalípticas jojo. Pues aunque no me guste el NaruSaku, no odio a Sakura, admito que algunas veces si tuve ganas de darle con la sartén, sobre todo cuando está Sasuke de por medio, a leguas se ve que el hombre no está interesado y ella dale la burra en el trigo, en fin, eso no viene a colación ahora XD, pero si, a Narutito le ha tocado ya su buena dosis de dolor, tus predicciones van bastante acertadas, muchísimas gracias por los buenos deseos y te deseo todo lo mejor para este año, que aunque ya lleva algunos días de comenzado nunca es tarde para mandar buenas vibras, me alegra que el accidente no haya pasado a mayores, y pues sobrevivir el día a día ya es un logro, abrazos y de verdad te deseó lo mejor para este año =D

- **FlorDeFuego: **Muchas gracias, y feliz 2012 =D

- **MissLuppi: **Estoy trabajando en eso de no poner triste a la gente, y espero que este capítulo me dispense un poco, una de cal por las que van de arena XP

- **flordezereso: **Yap, que este lío comienza a desenredarse jaja, feliz año florecita y gracias por los buenos deseos =3

**- Yukistar: **Shin la hizo pensar y el orden de sus prioridades ha cambiado, saludos y feliz 2012 =D

- **Amy-Pinki** feliz año!, gracias por los buenos deseos, espero que este año te traiga todo lo mejor, entre ello un momento SasuHina (la esperanza es lo último que muere y yo aún confío en que esta guerra deje algo productivo XD), seh, lo de Hinata era predecible, pero no creas que no estuve tentada a terminar con su vida, piedras escarpadas y un cráneo roto venían a mi imaginación =3, y respecto en lo de que no caiga en la oscuridad no aseguro nada XD

- **LilyHime: **Ok, espero que la continuación haya sido lo suficientemente rápida, anduve algo vaga con las fiestas y apenas me pongo al corriente XD


	22. El camino elegido

Capitulo 22: _**El camino elegido**_

El resto de los días que duró el viaje Hinata sufrió un radical cambio en su conducta, el primero en resentirlo fue Naruto, su hermética actitud le resultó desconcertante, lo trataba con cortante frialdad, dirigiéndose a él en todo momento como 'Uzumaki-san', su hostilidad le caló hondamente, pero más que eso, la indiferencia con que lo veía, como si él no existiera, sintió envidia de Sasuke, Hinata parecía haber hecho buenas migas con él, algo por demás sorprendente ya que Sasuke no era precisamente el tipo de persona que le gustara socializar, mucho menos con desconocidos.

Pero Hinata sabía bien lo que hacía, se resguardó tras una coraza de apatía, bloqueándose para no experimentar el dolor que producía convivir con personas de las que prefería estar alejada a kilómetros de distancia. Sasuke era el único que entendía su actitud y por eso se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario al respecto, de alguna forma le resultó interesante verla desempeñarse en otra de sus facetas, ya había visto su lado dulce, su lado serio, su lado irritado e incluso un su lado gentil, pero la que tenía ahora frente a él era la Hinata oscura, la que aparentemente no tenía sentimientos, táctica que él mismo uso en el pasado para protegerse y no le quedaba duda ahora ella implementaba con iguales motivos.

Hinata cubrió su rostro con la capucha de su capa negra antes de poner un pie en Konoha, sería mejor si no era reconocida, aunque seguramente su padre ya debía estar al tanto de lo acontecido, prefirió guardar las apariencias y enfocándose en la misión que prometió cumplir, centró sus pensamientos en ello, fijando todos sus esfuerzos en esa encomienda, librándose así un poco del dolor que la desilusión sufrida le causaba.

Shizune los recibió al llegar al edificio principal, la asistente de la Hokage puso inmediatamente su atención en Hinata. La apreciaba sinceramente y después de escuchar de labios de su maestra su milagrosa aparición, espero ansiosa el momento de volver a verla.

Al vivir de cerca el desarrollo de su fraternal relación, del afecto y protección casi maternal que desde el principio Itachi despertó en Hinata, Shizune sabía mejor que nadie lo que significó para ella perderlo, creyó que su muerte había trastornado su buen juicio y por tal motivo decidió terminar con su propia vida. Como a sus demás amigos, a Shizune le entristeció su muerte y ahora se alegraba de saberla con vida, su efusivo saludo demostró dicha alegría, no obstante, la distante contestación que recibió a cambio la descolocó, de inmediato saltó a la vista que la Hinata que Shizune tomó bajo su tutela años atrás no era la misma, no reconoció en ella a su discípula, pero sobre todo a la amiga con la que compartió momentos buenos y malos en los tiempos de guerra.

- Pueden pasar, Tsunade-sama espera por ustedes – expresó aún asombrada por la fría actitud de Hinata, Sakura agradeció la atención y caminó al frente de su equipo hasta llegar a la presencia de su maestra. Al lado de Tsunade estaba Kakashi, el líder original de la misión. Ambos se veían serios, especialmente Tsunade, que no dejó de observar a Hinata y de vez en cuando a Sasuke, al costado izquierdo de ésta.

- Tsunade-sama, completamos exitosamente la misión que nos fue encomendada… – Sakura comenzó a relatar el reporte de la misión – como Kakashi-sensei seguramente ya le ha informado, en el trayecto del viaje de regreso hemos topado con la ninja proscrita Hyuuga Hinata, a quien tomamos bajó nuestra supervisión y ahora presentamos ante usted – Hinata dio un paso al frente, descubriéndose el rostro frente a la máxima autoridad de la aldea, aguardando pacientemente su veredicto.

- Puedes darme los detalles de la misión más tarde Sakura; Kakashi, libera a Hinata – Sasuke, Naruto y sobre todo Sakura se sorprendieron por la orden de Tsunade, contrario a Hinata, que dejó entrever una sonrisa complacida, dedujo que aquel acto era obra de su padre. Kakashi hizo lo acordado y en cuestión de segundos Hinata se vio libre de las esposas.

- ¡Pero Tsunade-sama! – quiso objetar Sakura, más Tsunade no dio tiempo a replicas.

- Se ha hecho lo acordado Hiashi… – expresó calmamente Tsunade, dirigiéndose al hombre que acababa de entrar en el despacho, éste se encaminó con la dignidad que su cargo le merecía hasta quedar al lado de Hinata.

- Nuevamente le reitero mis disculpas por los problemas que pudiera ocasionarle Tsunade-sama – ofrendó Hiashi, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia – le agradezco su comprensión, el Clan Hyuuga se encargará de deliberar la sanción adecuada – en ningún momento Hiashi se volvió para ver a Hinata, indiferencia que ambos compartían por el otro – con su permiso nos retiramos en este momento.

- Adelante… – expresó Tsunade, encubriendo la tensión que los encuentros con Hiashi le generaban, eso y la impresión que le causó ver a Hinata, su inflexible actitud no hizo más que incrementar las dudas que ya tenía. De porte altivo e inescrutable actitud, tenía la mirada astuta de su padre, algo le decía que dentro de poco iba a darse una gran revolución en el Clan Hyuuga y era mejor estar preparada.

- Tsunade-obaachan, ¿exactamente qué quiso decir Hiashi-san con que el Clan Hyuuga se encargaría de Hinata? – una vez Hiashi y Hinata se marcharon, Naruto se decidió a intervenir, sus últimas palabras lo pusieron un poco ansioso.

- El Clan Hyuuga será el encargado de juzgar su falta – abrevió ella, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro. De los tres, Sasuke fue el único que entendió la gravedad del asunto, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, los Hyuuga eran mucho más estrictos en el aspecto disciplinario de lo que los Uchiha lo fueron en su tiempo.

- ¿Le impondrán el sello de sumisión? – soltó incrédulo Sasuke, llamando la atención inmediata de sus dos compañeros.

- Es lo más probable – concedió Tsunade ante la acertada deducción, no quiso adelantarse a los hechos, y tal vez fue su imaginación, pero por un instante detectó preocupación en el normalmente apático chico.

- ¡¿Qué?, ¿te refieres al sello que tiene Neji?, ¡abuela no puedes permitirlo! – Tsunade analizó por mucho al Uchiha, la energética reacción de Naruto no se hizo esperar.

- Aunque sea la Hokage no pudo interferir en los asuntos internos de los Clanes, especialmente del Clan Hyuuga, así que de una vez te lo advierto Naruto, tienes terminantemente prohibido meterte en este asunto.

- ¡Me niego a obedecer! – objetó testarudo, Tsunade respiró profundo, no había visto a Naruto adoptar una actitud tan obstinada desde que precisamente Hinata hubiese sido dada por muerta, debía mantenerse firme frente a él, confiando tener razón acerca de sus sospechas sobre el sucesor de los Hyuuga.

- Escucha… – le habló con inusual severidad – si realmente quieres convertirte algún día en Hokage, debes empezar por entender la delicada política que es necesario respetar para el bienestar de la paz de la aldea – expresó paciente, mirándolo en todo momento a los ojos, su voluntad debía prevalecer sobre la suya o fracasaría – aunque sea la máxima autoridad, hay asuntos sobre los que no tengo injerencia y uno de ellos es la estructura interna de los clanes.

- Pero… – estaba dispuesto a replicar cuando Tsunade agregó.

- Si te hace sentir más tranquilo, Hiashi me aseguró que no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera, confío en su palabra y te pido por favor Naruto que tú confíes también – los exaltados ánimos de Naruto se apaciguaron en gran medida, la preocupación no desapareció, pero en el momento que escuchó mencionar a Hiashi confió en que Hinata estaría bien, él no permitiría que esos viejos del Clan Hyuuga la tocaran, ciertamente lo conocía poco, aún así le inspiraba la confianza suficiente para dejar el futuro de Hinata en sus manos.

El resto de la entrevista se mantuvo pensativo, conteniendo sus deseos de correr y defender a Hinata de todo y de todos, tarea imposible estando encadenado de pies y manos, su actual relación con Hinata no era buena, por la forma hostil en que la muchacha se comportara con él desde la noticia de su boda, comprendió que prefería recibir su castigo antes que su ayuda, y aunque se repetía una y otra vez que Hiashi solucionaría el terrible problema, tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo para no entrometerse.

- Naruto, no tenía idea de que esto pasaría… – creyendo que era su culpa, Sakura se preocupó por el ensimismamiento de su prometido y lo abordó al salir de la oficina de Tsunade.

No le respondió, Naruto no culpaba a Sakura, después de todo lo único que hizo fue cumplir con su obligación, pero en esos momentos necesitaba estar solo, pensar detenidamente sobre qué postura asumir en el dado caso de que Hiashi fracasara en su empresa de protegerla, no podía permitirse fallarle por tercera vez.

- ¿Qué piensas de esto Sasuke? – el aludido se sorprendió al ver a Kakashi a su lado, en ningún momento advirtió su presencia. Naruto y Sakura les llevaban la suficiente ventaja como para escucharlos, Kakashi creyó era una buena oportunidad para analizar a quien más despertaba su curiosidad en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué pienso sobre qué? – respondió de mala gana, concentrando en sus asuntos, Sasuke no desperdiciaría su valioso tiempo en atender uno de los discursos de Kakashi, el reciente revés con los Hyuuga no hacía más que sumar desgracias a la gran deuda que ya tenía con Hinata.

- No lo sé, tú dímelo – inquirió sutilmente Kakashi, desde que se presentaron en el despacho no lo perdió de vista un solo momento, fue tan solo un instante, pero el gesto preocupado que mostró al deducir la suerte de la Hyuuga bastó para sembrar una duda razonable en él – pareces algo interesado en lo que está sucediendo con Hinata.

- No en realidad… – mintió, demostrándole a Kakashi su apatía habitual.

Sin esperar respuesta lo adelantó, concentrado en idear un plan de rescate emergente, por supuesto, sin verse directamente implicado y solo en caso de que Hinata estuviera en serios aprietos. Maldecía a su fastidiosa conciencia, por más que se empeñaba en acallarla, la atosigadora vocecita en su cabeza seguía repitiéndole constantemente «_es tú culpa, por tu estupidez ella lo perdió todo, ¿es que no te cansas de dañarla?_»

Al verlo alejarse Kakashi suspiró un tanto decepcionado, Sasuke no dejaba de ser quien era, la interpretación que dio a sus emociones estuvo equivocada después de todo, tal vez lo analizaba de más queriendo encontrar sentimientos inexistentes, cegado por un futuro que hace mucho que no existía. Aunque en esencia eran el mismo, el Sasuke al que trató años atrás no se parecía en nada al actual, las circunstancias de la vida los habían hecho madurar de forma distinta y tomar decisiones contrarias, continuamente se preguntaba ¿qué habría sido de su alma?, ¿si desapareció el día que murió? ó por el contrario, ¿si se reincorporó al alma original de su discípulo? encontrando así la forma de vivir a través de él, al llegar a las afueras del edificio miró al cielo, quería creer en lo segundo, creer en que tarde o temprano Sasuke encontraría la paz ansiada al lado de esa persona por la que dio su vida.

* * *

A su regreso, Hiashi citó a una reunión extraordinaria del consejo, los normalmente apáticos Hyuuga se conmocionaron cuando Hiashi les informó la reaparición de Hinata, los consejeros de Clan lo tomaron tal y como su líder predijo, estaban furiosos, creyendo que Hinata no hacía más que traer deshonra al buen nombre de la familia. Entre severas protestas y condenas, Hiashi los dejó expresar libremente sus puntos de vista antes de hacer llamar a Hinata, quien aguardaba a solas en una habitación contigua a la sala de reuniones.

- ¡Esto es inconcebible Hiashi-sama, debe ser castigada con el mayor rigor! – clamó en voz alta uno de los consejeros más ancianos y los demás lo apoyaron.

- ¡Pena de muerte!, una traición así es imperdonable… – gritó otro, un tradicionalista radical.

- No podemos mostrarnos tan severos, el sello de sumisión bastará.

- Antes de tomar cualquier resolución y haciendo valer su derecho, Hinata ha pedido exponer sus motivos ante ustedes – intervino finalmente Hiashi poniendo fin a la discusión – adelante Hinata, puedes pasar – la imponente voz de Hiashi resonó en la sala, una puerta se abrió al fondo del salón, y segundos después Hinata apareció por ella, a la expectativa, todos los consejeros guardaron silencio.

Mirando al frente, Hinata caminó por el centro de la habitación y de frente a Hiashi. Erguida, exteriormente segura de sí misma e interiormente muriéndose de nervios, sintió las incisivas miradas de los consejeros puestas sobre ella, escudriñándola descaradamente, esperando como bestias carroñeras a que cometiera el primer error para condenarla, se tranquilizó un poco al ver sentado entre los presentes a su querido primo, una punzada de culpabilidad asaltó su pecho al recordar la forma en cómo tuvo que despedirse de él, pero no era momento de pensar en el pasado, ya tendrían tiempo de arreglar cuentas más tarde.

Al llegar a su padre, con majestuosa gracia se arrodillo frente a él, posteriormente se inclinó sin titubear, extendiendo al frente los brazos, ofreciéndole un pergamino bellamente decorado; y postrada ante él, tomó la palabra.

- Durante generaciones, la familia Hyuuga ha sido estricta en el seguimiento de las tradiciones y normas que rigen los principios morales que los fundadores del Clan establecieron, uno de los más importantes es la sucesión del líder llegado el momento que el antecesor crea oportuno, respetando tus designios padre, completé exitosamente el rito de iniciación, de esta forma, luego de casi tres años de ser tomada bajo su tutela, he conseguido la avenencia de Hyuuga Shin-sama, nuestro padre fundador, de él recibí el pergamino del dragón dorado, muestra de su bendición y apoyo, del cual en este momento te hago entrega.

Hiashi tomó el pergamino, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la sala, los presentes habían palidecido al término del discurso, su rostro desmejorado y mandíbulas casi desencajadas, delataban la enorme sorpresa que la revelación de Hinata les produjo, a Hiashi le divirtió no haber errado en su predicción, no lo demostró abiertamente, pero por dentro se enorgulleció del acertado argumento de su hija, muestra evidente del crecimiento personal que la siempre subestimada Hinata había tenido y cerciorándose de que nadie tuviera algo que objetar al respecto, Hiashi devolvió su atención a ésta.

- Me siento orgulloso de ti querida hija, no hay mayor honor para un líder que obtener la bendición de nuestro padre fundador – hizo una pausa, regresando la vista a los presentes – ¿hay algún consejero que se oponga al designio de Hyuuga Shin-sama y por ende, a la toma de posesión de Hyuuga Hinata como mi sucesora? – el silencio fue absoluto, Hiashi sabía de antemano que nadie se opondría a Shin, aún así lo recalcó, restregándoles en las narices su error – Hinata, recibe mi avenencia y la de todos los consejeros, eres digna heredera de nuestra familia, tal y como estaba previsto, la ceremonia de sucesión se llevará a cabo en tres semanas.

- Agradezco el apoyo recibido, me siento dichosa y humildemente acepto tal distinción, velaré por el Clan Hyuuga como mis hermanos y hermanas del Clan lo han hecho de mí durante estos años – más de un consejero se sobresaltó ante la descarada declarativa de la jovencita, no dijeron nada, escuchar el nombre de Hyuuga Shin selló sus labios.

- Tu nombramiento se ha hecho oficial, durante las siguientes tres semanas se harán los preparativos correspondientes tanto para la ceremonia de sucesión como para la ceremonia de matrimonio que tendrá lugar ese mismo día, un compromiso acordado desde tu nacimiento – solo su padre vio el gesto, pero Hinata no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con pesar – junto a tu esposo, Hyuuga Neji, con sabiduría y entendimiento mantendrán la armonía que durante siglos ha reinado en ambas ramas de nuestra familia – si tan solo Naruto hubiese esperado por ella, habría luchado con uñas y dientes por oponerse a ese absurdo compromiso, ya no tenía nada que perder, no podría excusarse bajo ningún argumento, lo sentía por Neji, pero desde niños tuvieron claro que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano – Neji, acompaña a Hinata-sama a sus aposentos.

- Como ordene Hiashi-sama – con una imperturbabilidad parecida a la de Hiashi se puso en pie, inmediatamente después Hinata lo imitó e hizo el camino hacia la salida, al pasar al lado de Néji, éste siguió tras ella. Alguien de la rama secundaria jamás podía ir delante de un miembro de la rama principal, sería una ofensa, con el agravante extra de que no se trataba de cualquiera, sino de la inmediata sucesora de la familia.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, Hinata trataba de encontrar una oportunidad de abordarlo, aunque por fuera mostrara una careta de frialdad, podía percibir el enojo en los sentimientos de Neji, finalmente, al considerar que se encontraban lo suficiente lejos de oídos inoportunos, se dirigió a él.

- ¿No piensas decir nada al respecto hermano? – lo cuestionó sin volver la vista atrás.

- Reciba mis más sincera felicitación Hinata-sama – Hinata no pudo reprimir un suspiro cansado, resultaría más difícil de lo que pensó ganarse otra vez su confianza.

- Puedo sentir tu molestia, ¿es por nuestro compromiso? – sondeó ella, tratando de encontrar una abertura en el parco carácter de Neji.

- Perdone si la he importunado de alguna forma Hinata-sama – ella no dijo nada más, en silencio se dirigieron a su habitación. La mansión Hyuuga había sido reconstruida con el diseño original, cada habitación, puerta y ventana estaban ubicadas en el mismo lugar que su destruida antecesora.

- Pasa – una vez llegó a su habitación, con voz de mando se dirigió a él, lo obligaría a escuchar aún si éste no quería hacerlo. Ante la contundente orden, a Neji no le quedó más remedió que obedecer y en cuanto estuvo dentro, Hinata cerró la puerta – ya estamos a solas, no tienes por qué seguir mostrándote tan formal conmigo – terminó por acorralarlo, enfrentándolo cara a cara.

- No podría hacerlo de otra forma frente a la próxima sucesora y mi futura esposa, quien merece toda mi obediencia y respeto – a Hinata comenzaba a exasperarla su esquiva actitud, si, su pecado fue grande, pero esperaba que de entre todos al menos su hermano le tendiera una mano amiga.

- No quiero tu obediencia sino tu amistad, sé que estás enojado conmigo por lo que ocurrió, pero entiéndeme por favor, no podía hablar contigo ni con nadie sobre eso – tomó sus manos entre las suyas, Neji ya no pudo seguir en su obstinación y estalló, dejando salir a la luz lo que realmente llevaba por dentro.

- ¡Creí que la había perdido!, ¡¿TIENE IDEA DE LO MUCHO QUE SUFRÍ AL VERLA MORIR ANTE MIS OJOS? – lejos de amedrentarse, Hinata sonrió aliviada, entonces supo que él seguía preocupándose por ella y que podría contar con él una vez más – lo lamento… – volvió el rostro apenado, soltándose de su agarré.

- No te disculpes, está bien, estás en tu derecho, como también lo es que te diga lo que realmente pasó ese día – lo tomó nuevamente de la mano y lo condujo a unos cojines que estaban dispuestos como asientos, se sentó en uno de ellos y obligó a Neji a sentarse frente a ella, sin soltar su mano un solo momento – lo que voy a decirte no puedes revelárselo a nadie más, si aceptas guardar el peso de este secreto, te contaré toda la verdad – Neji la observó detenidamente a los ojos, aunque renuente al principio, terminó por acceder a escuchar su historia.

Hinata tomó profundamente aire e inmediatamente después comenzó a relatarle los pormenores de su viaje, de cómo se vio obligada a marcharse sin decir nada a nadie y las dificultades que pasó para llegar al recinto sagrado donde conoció a Hyuuga Shin, las trabas que al principio le puso y que luego de un mes de sobrevivir a numerosos peligros en una selva milenaria, éste terminó por reconocerla, asimismo le contó a grandes rasgos sobre su entrenamiento, de cómo tuvo que llevar su cuerpo al límite de la resistencia humana para conseguir su objetivo, las innumerables veces que estuvo a punto de morir, de que hacía solo unos días Shin le había dado su visto bueno, satisfecho de sus progresos, para que finalmente al regresar a Konoha, su camino se cruzara con el del equipo 7.

- Creí que el padre fundador era una especie de metáfora – atinó a decir una vez Hinata terminó su relato, asimilando gradualmente la información.

- No…, Shin-sensei es tan real como tú o yo, algo malhumorado, pero tiene un gran corazón – agradecida por el buen acogimiento de su historia, por primera vez Hinata se permitió expresar abiertamente su alegría, podría fingir ser una persona frívola y sin sentimientos con los demás, pero no frente a él, su querido hermano, de quien solo recibió apoyo y cariño una vez arreglaron las diferencias del pasado.

- Debió ser muy duro tener que sacrificar tanto… especialmente a Naruto – fue el turno de Neji para reconfortarla, Hinata sonrió triste, pero no decayó.

- Era inevitable, fue mi culpa, me sentía bastante vulnerable y lo único que quería escapar, dejar el pasado atrás…

- Hinata-sama… – aprovechando la confianza que le brindaba y habiendo tocado ella misma ese delicado asunto, se animó a cuestionarla, la muerte de Itachi era una pieza fundamental para darle sentido a todo su relato – ¿cómo murió Itachi?, ¿quién fue el asesino?

- No lo sé… – mintió con singular facilidad, para bien o para mal, Sasuke fue acogido nuevamente en Konoha, además ese asunto en particular seguía sintiéndolo como algo personal entre Sasuke y ella – no lo recuerdo, estaba tan dolida por la muerte de Itachi-kun, que lo último que me importaba era ver a su atacante…

- Ya no está sola – Neji apretó su mano en señal de paz. Al principio, al verla entrar en el salón mostrándose tan segura de sí misma, desenvolviéndose frente a todos los consejeros con suficiencia, creyó que ya no era la misma, lo alivió saber que no fue más que una fachada.

- Gracias hermano… – conmovida por su apoyo, acortó la distancia y lo abrazó con fuerza, Neji se desconcertó al principio, Hinata no solía mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos, correspondió el abrazo pensando que si ella tomó la iniciativa fue porque realmente lo necesitaba y en efecto así era, Hinata sintió el confort de su hermano como una experiencia liberadora en muchos sentidos – ¿Neji-kun? – después de unos minutos se apartó de él, regresando a su posición original, sentada sobre sus rodillas, con la espalda derecha y descansando las manos en su regazo, preparándose para abordar el otro tema que la preocupaba – ¿qué opinas de nuestro compromiso? – el amable semblante de Neji se tornó serio, Hinata advirtió como sus ojos se oscurecían levemente al meditar la respuesta.

- Será imposible para mí no verle como una hermana, pero es mi deber y ha sido mi obligación desde antes de su nacimiento protegerle… – Hinata detectó una mezcla de pesar y resignación en sus palabras, sentimientos que ambos compartían.

- Entonces sé mi hermano el tiempo que nos queda, no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros, no hasta el día de la sucesión – Neji asintió con la cabeza, se suponía que era algo que asumieron desde el momento que tuvieron uso de razón, no obstante, eso no hacía menos doloroso su predicamento ¿cómo podrían dejar de verse como hermano y hermana, si desde hacía tanto esa era su relación?, y queriendo olvidar su compromiso, Hinata cambió de tema – hay tantas cosas de las que quiero hablarte hermano y tantas otras que deseo saber sobre lo que pasó en mi ausencia… – así, ambos se enfrascaron en una larga charla, con el mutuo acuerdo de no hablar sobre nada referente al Clan y por ende, a su próximo matrimonio.

* * *

Hinata no estaba muy interesada en los tramites y preparativos para los dos importantes eventos próximos a suceder en el Clan, con conocer cuál sería su papel a desempeñar le bastaba; los días siguientes pasaron entre tediosas reuniones y eventos sociales, horas de aburrimiento no solo para ella sino también para Neji, obligado a permanecer a su lado en todo momento. Las actividades como ninja de Neji fueron momentáneamente suspendidas. Una vez Hiashi le informó los movimientos y cambios que actualmente se estaban dando dentro del Clan, Tsunade accedió a exentarlo de sus obligaciones.

Dadas sus anteriores sospechas, a Tsunade no le resultó una gran sorpresa saber que Hinata estaba por convertirse en la líder de los Hyuuga, lo que a decir verdad la tomó desprevenida fue su compromiso matrimonial, Hiashi no le especificó si era un secreto, pero de inmediato resolvió por si misma que Naruto no debía enterarse, mucho menos saber que el prometido de Hinata no era otro que Hyuuga Neji, al menos hasta después de la boda, sabía que las relaciones sanguíneas estaban permitidas dentro del Clan Hyuuga, pero nunca imaginó que podrían llevarse a cabo con un parentesco tan cercano.

Alrededor de una semana antes de la boda, Hinata decidió que había tenido suficiente de preparativos, sin ser advertida por nadie, se escabulló de la mansión y encubierta con una capa que le cubría el rostro se mezcló entre la gente de la aldea sin llamar la atención, ninguna de las dos ceremonias la entusiasmaba, quería estar asolas un rato y pensar detenidamente sobre el gran paso que estaba a punto de dar y de lo que eso significaría para su futuro.

Alejándose intencionalmente de las pobladas calles principales se dirigió a un alejado parquecito que estaba rodeado por un bosque, Increíblemente comenzaba a extrañar la selva, la libertad de no tener que someterse a los designios de nadie. Aún con los numerosos peligros que la acechaban, se sentía más a salvo ahí que rodeada de la hipocresía de los miembros del Clan, detestaba su pomposa cortesía y los evidentes esfuerzos por agradarla, aún repudiándola como lo hacían.

Aspiró profundamente, llenando a tope su pecho del puro oxigeno del bosque, exhalando lentamente, limpiando sus pulmones del enrarecido aire que se respiraba en la mansión, siempre cargado de emociones negativas.

Al observar detenidamente los alrededores se percató de la familiaridad que aquel lugar le despertaba, se recargó en el grueso trono de una Haya y cerró los ojos, sus recuerdos retrocedieron un par de años en el tiempo hasta la etapa más feliz de su vida, cuando Itachi estaba a su lado y tenía la atención y supuesto cariño de Naruto.

En los linderos de la Villa había un lugar especial que a Itachi le gustaba visitar, un campo de entrenamiento apartado y solitario, lo único que sabía sobre su gusto por ese sitio fue lo que él mismo le contó, cuando era más pequeño su hermano mayor y él solían practicar ahí, fue una de las pocas veces que le habló sobre su pasado, fragmentos de una historia que jamás conocería completa.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, su percepción la alertó repentinamente, el silencio del bosque fue roto por apenas audibles ruidos, miró en todas direcciones; a una persona ordinaria le parecerían simples hojas moviéndose al compás de las ráfagas de viento, pero Hinata alcanzó a verlo y de inmediato supo de quién se trataba, se movía a una velocidad impresionante, haciendo gala de su destreza al acertar con exactitud en todos los blancos marcados en los árboles.

Pensó en irse sin ser notada, antes de dar el primer paso recapacitó, dándose cuenta de que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa para ver sus técnicas, algo que a futuro podría resultarle provechoso. Ocultando su presencia, tal como lo hacían los predadores con su presa, Hinata lo observó detenidamente, odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía un nivel de habilidad superior a lo que pensó.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí Hyuuga? – viéndose descubierta, Hinata salió de entre los arbustos que la ocultaban, fue absurdo pensar que no la descubriría.

- El suficiente para decir que has mejorado desde la última vez que te vi en acción…, ahora pareces pensar antes de actuar – expresó ella sin ocultar su desdén.

- Eso debe darme a entender que espías al enemigo – acusó certero, impulsándose para saltar de la rama en la que se encontraba de pie, cayendo a un metro de donde ella se encontraba.

- No en realidad, me sentía un poco nostálgica y quise visitar éste lugar, Itachi-kun solía venir a menudo aquí –en poco tiempo Sasuke aprendió a interpretar la falsa afabilidad que ella le dedicaba, su atención se centró en su desenvoltura al hablar, otro cambio interesante se había suscitado en ella.

- Estás más comunicativa de lo habitual... – Hinata sonrió evidentemente burlona, Sasuke no supo explicar el por qué, no sabía si se burlaba de él ó de lo que le pasó en esas dos semanas que estuvo prácticamente desaparecida.

- Si…, ha habido algunos cambios en mi vida que me hicieron reconsiderar muchas cosas… – al decir esto último la mueca en su rostro adoptó otro matiz, dejando entrever tristeza, Sasuke comprendió que no diría más al respecto y cambió de tema.

- Para ser honesto me sorprende verte tan bien, pensé que la próxima vez que nos encontráramos tendrías impuesto el sello de sumisión – dándole la espalda, se dirigió a un árbol de tronco hueco, dentro había puesto sus cosas, recogió una pequeña mochila y la cargó a cuestas, decidiendo dar por finalizado el entrenamiento.

- Mi falta fue grave, pero los consejeros entendieron perfectamente mis motivos y decidieron indultarme –lo siguió por inercia, mirando los alrededores sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Sasuke hacía.

- Me pregunto ¿qué clase de motivos?, los Hyuuga no son conocidos por ser precisamente benevolentes con quien quebranta las reglas – en ese momento volvió a encararla, sorprendiéndola al estar más cerca de lo esperado, separados por escasos centímetros.

- No creí que fueras una persona curiosa Uchiha-san – camufló la sorpresa con una sonrisa, retrocediendo disimuladamente un paso, era la primera vez que ambos tenían la oportunidad de analizar el rostro del otro desde una distancia tan corta.

- Es un defecto, no puedo evitarlo cuando alguien llama mi atención – la miró detenidamente, con tantos conflictos de por medio, nunca se detuvo a analizar el físico de Hinata, al menos no sin quitarse de la cabeza la imagen mental que tenía sobre ella de víctima y él de victimario. Hinata poseía bonitas facciones, mirada enigmática y portentosa personalidad, mezcla de atributos que podrían considerarse muy atractivos en cualquier mujer, tentadora en muchos aspectos, pero extremadamente peligrosa, con solo mirar en el fondo de sus ojos Sasuke comprendió que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía subestimarla. Hinata interpretó sus pensamientos y ella misma se lo hizo saber.

- No deberías bajar la guardia conmigo Uchiha-san, podría apuñalarte por la espalda cuando menos lo esperes – probó su reacción al notar el escrutinio sobre su persona, un análisis que ella misma hacía sobre él en esos momentos, lo que más deseaba era borrar esa estúpida sonrisa autosuficiente de sus labios, odiaba su personalidad arrogante, pero sobre todo, su desafiante mirada.

- La muerte no es algo que me preocupe… – respondió seguro de sí mismo, sabiendo lo mucho que esa retadora actitud suya la sacaba de quicio.

- Qué tonta soy, olvidé que la vida no vale nada para ti…– Hinata sonrió inocente, ahí le quedó claro que Sasuke era una persona que solía imponer su voluntad sobre la de los otros, tuvo que contenerse para no dejarse arrastrar – "y eso _es algo que voy que cambiar_" – pensó, frente a ella tenía al asesino de su pequeño hermano, el traidor de la aldea, la peor amenaza del mundo ninja y precisamente por todo eso no podía bajar la guardia, ni dejarse influenciar por el resentimiento que sentía, era necesario que su plan tomara el rumbo que dictó desde un principio, dejando que los eventos se dieran según sus intereses y no los suyos – en fin, debo irme ya – antes de que Sasuke le diera su habitual contestación se alejó de él, rompiendo el contacto visual – Neji-niisan no tardará en aparecer, diría que fue un placer charlar contigo, pero estaría mintiendo.

- Para mí lo fue, me entretiene escuchar tus venenosas palabras en mi contra – no mentía, charlar con Hinata le resultaba grato, dándole una inusual confianza que lo obliga a exteriorizar palabras y sentimientos que hasta ahora no pudo expresar abiertamente con nadie más, excepto Naruto.

- Eres masoquista – aunque de diferente forma, Hinata sentía una afinidad parecida a la de Sasuke, era la primera persona que sacaba a relucir ese ofensivo lado de su carácter, desde pequeña fue obligada a comportarse con fina cortesía ante los demás, nunca tuvo problemas para mostrarse cordial ante otra persona, no hasta que trató personalmente a Uchiha Sasuke.

- No tanto como tú al hablar conmigo… – y de nuevo estaba retándola, tuvo que tragarse su contestación a causa de la persona que estaba por sumarse a ellos.

- Hinata-sama – llamó Neji a sus espaldas, a Sasuke le hizo gracia la particular forma en que Hinata respingo, como una pequeña niña siendo pillada en medio de una travesura.

- Neji-niisan… que sorpresa… – lentamente se giró, encarándolo con la amable y sincera sonrisa que su primo le merecía.

- Eso debería decirlo yo, todos en la mansión la buscan – con el rostro muy serio, miró más allá de Hinata, específicamente, a la persona que estaba tras ella – Ikuko-san la recibirá para la prueba final de su kimono en una hora.

- Lo sé, no pensaba faltar a la cita, es solo que el aura furiosa de los consejeros es un tanto irritante – se excusó, tratando de desviar la atención que Neji tenía puesta en su acompañante.

- Si me hubiera dicho que deseaba salir con gusto la hubiese acompañado, así podría haberle evitado el contacto innecesario con personas indeseables… – a Hinata no le pasó desapercibida la desconfiada mirada que Neji le dirigía a Sasuke, una mirada que estaba segura era reciproca.

- Si tienes algo contra mí Hyuuga, puedes decirlo abiertamente… – tal como pensó, Sasuke no se quedó callado, antes de que el malintencionado intercambio de palabras pasara al siguiente nivel, Hinata decidió que era momento de intervenir.

- Está bien Neji-kun, Uchiha-san y yo solo compartíamos algunos puntos de vista sobre este lugar… – conociendo de antemano el temperamento de ambos jóvenes se adelantó al conflicto, tomando a Neji de la mano para calmar sus exaltados ánimos – justo antes de que llegaras me despedía de él ¿no es así Uchiha-san? – y en ese momento finalmente se volvió para ver a Sasuke, con una linda expresión que camuflaba sus reales sentimientos.

- Hmp… – Sasuke decidió abstenerse de responder, ciertamente le hubiera divertido poner en aprietos a Hinata, optó por pasarlo esa vez y dejarla ir, le llamó la atención el desinhibido trato entre ambos primos, un punto interesante que no olvidaría tratar la próxima vez que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

* * *

Ikuko Boutique era una reconocida casa de alta costura que se especializaba en trajes de novia, cualquier chica en Konoha sabía que si quería tener el vestido de novia de sus sueños debía acudir a Ikuko para conseguirlo, ubicada en el centro comercial de Konoha, Ikuko Boutique era una gran casa de arquitectura antigua, la propietaria y fundadora de nombre homónimo, era una atractiva mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad, estatura media e impecablemente ataviada en elegantes kimonos que ella misma diseñaba.

Aunque tenía varias doncellas a su disposición, Ikuko en persona solía encargarse de sus clientas, su lema era '_un vestido único, para una novia única_', de esta forma fue que cuando Sakura recibió la proposición de Naruto, no lo pensó dos veces y decidió acudir a Ikuko para que confeccionara su vestido, de hecho, a solo dos semanas de su boda, esa era la prueba final del segundo vestido, el que utilizaría durante la recepción, y como era de esperarse, junto a ella se encontraba su mejor amiga y dama de honor, escuchando las preocupaciones que aquejaban a la futura novia.

- Sakura, déjate de tonterías, Naruto te quiere y aunque Hinata haya reaparecido en su vida, eso no cambia en nada su compromiso – opinó Ino, fastidiada de que en dos semanas Sakura no hubiera hablado de otra cosa.

- Quisiera creer que es cierto Ino, pero Naruto ha cambiado y no estoy tan segura de querer que esté a mi lado solo por cumplir su palabra – revestida en el precioso vestido de corte imperio que utilizaría en la recepción, Sakura se giró bruscamente, cruzándose de brazos, indignada ante la poca compresión de su mejor amiga.

- Pero si tú misma dijiste que él no ha mencionada a Hinata en lo absoluto durante este tiempo – argumentó Ino, un tanto cansada de del invariable parecer de Sakura.

- No hace falta que lo haga, su silencio lo dice todo…, ¿si él no cambia de actitud qué voy a hacer? – Sakura volvió a moverse, comenzando a caminar en círculos, tras ella iba una atareada Ikuko, que sin importar cuántas veces le había dicho a Sakura se quedará quieta, ella seguía moviéndose sin dejarla hacer su trabajo.

- Estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ahora deja de moverte y quédate quieta para que Ikuko-san termine de ajustar tu vestido – intervino Ino, compadeciéndose de la pobre modista que lo único que quería era hacer los últimos ajustes al vestido, Ikuko le agradeció con la mirada y aprovechando que Sakura había dejado de moverse, se apresuró a terminar de comprobar que la pieza le calzara perfecta – Hinata esto, Hinata aquello, tal parece que la obsesionada con ella eres tú y no Naruto… – decía cuando una de las doncellas de Ikuko entró en la sala privada en la que estaban, dirigiéndose a la talentosa diseñadora con una respetuosa reverencia.

- Ikuko-san, Hyuuga-sama ya está aquí para la prueba del kimono nupcial… – Ikuko despidió a la doncella agradeciéndole el mensaje, e inmediatamente después se volvió a ver a Sakura.

- Haruno-san hemos terminado, en dos días más estará listo y podrá llevarlo a casa – Ikuko recogió sus cosas del taburete dispuesta a atender a su próxima cliente, un caso especial, del que si bien por el corto plazo fijado quiso negarse a aceptar al principio, el renombre de la familia de la novia terminó por pesar en su decisión, resultando uno de sus mejores y más elaborados trabajos.

Ino, movida por la curiosidad al escuchar implícito el apellido Hyuuga, decidió abordar a Ikuko antes de que se marchara.

- Perdone Ikuko-san, no pudimos evitar escuchar que ahora atenderá a Hyuuga-sama, ¿alguien de la familia Hyuuga se casará pronto? – cuestionó en aparente desinterés, lo cierto era que tanto ella como Sakura estaban ansiosas por conocer la respuesta.

- La hija mayor de Hiashi-sama…. – sin encontrar ninguna particularidad en la pregunta, a Ikuko no le pareció mal responder, Ino y Sakura intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas, viniéndoles a la cabeza el nombre de la susodicha.

- ¿Hinata? – prosiguió Ino cada vez más interesada, y usando su astucia formuló un rápido ardid para descubrir la verdad completa – que casualidad, Hinata-chan es nuestra amiga, ¿no le importa si pasamos a saludarla?

- En lo absoluto, creo que a Hinata-sama le gustará verlas, ahora si me disculpan debo adelantarme – Ikuko hizo una reverencia que Ino y Sakura correspondieron, y una vez salió de la sala, Sakura, que hasta el momento se mantuvo al margen, muy alarmada decidió enfrentar a Ino.

- ¡¿Qué haces Ino?, Hinata no es nuestra amiga – expresó preocupada, claro que le importaba lo que acababa de escuchar, pero tampoco quería entrometerse más de la cuenta.

- Amiga, conocida, ¿qué más da? – con su insolencia habitual, Ino minimizó las angustiadas palabras de su amiga – lo importante aquí es que ella también se casará, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

- No entiendo…

- ¿No te da curiosidad saber cómo es que tu mayor rival está por casarse y con quién lo hará? – hasta entonces Sakura entendió su punto, asombrada de no haberse percatado antes de la importancia del asunto – ahora vamos.

- Bien, pero al menos deja que me cambie, espera Ino, ¡Ino! – sin escuchar razones, ésta la tomó de la mano y la arrastró consigo sin darle tiempo a cambiarse el atuendo. Buscaron a Hinata entre las diferentes salas privadas de prueba que había a lo largo del pasillo y fue en la última de las seis salas en la que finalmente dieron con ella.

- Luces hermosa Hinata-chan – expresó Ino al entrar, sorprendiendo a Hinata mientras Ikuko trabajaba en los últimos detalles del elegante Kimono nupcial, un atuendo tan extravagante como hermoso, digno de ser usado por una princesa imperial.

- ¿Ino-san?, ¿Sakura-san? – Hinata se sorprendió genuinamente al verlas, particularmente a Sakura, pero al reparar en el bonito vestido blanco que portaba, le quedó claro el por qué se encontraba ahí, un recordatorio del inevitable y doloroso evento que hasta ahora prefirió ignorar.

- Así que por esa razón volviste Hinata, ibas a casarte… – expresó Sakura rompiendo el incomodo silencio, ambas novias se miraron de frente, una con añoranza, la otra con recelo, Hinata la evadió con una sonrisa cortes, no quería tocar ese tema y mucho menos con ella.

- Tú vestido es hermoso Sakura-san, lo lamento, creo que no te he felicitado por tu boda, deseo de todo corazón que Uzumaki-san y tú sean felices – incluso sabiendo que no eran de corazón, Sakura obligadamente correspondió la sonrisa.

- Gracias, igual te felicito, espero que tu prometido y tú también lo sean – movida por la duda que Ino implantó en ella, trató de indagar el nombre del desconocido.

- Agradezco tus buenos deseos, o eso supongo, por lo general los matrimonios arreglados no son tan esperados como los elegidos – su evasiva respuesta dejó a Sakura sin contestación, Hinata oportunamente se dio la vuelta, permitiendo a Ikuko, que se encontraba también en la sala, realizar los últimos ajustes, y fue precisamente ésta quien interrumpió el desagradable ambiente creado luego de la última respuesta.

- Le entalla perfecto Hinata-sama, no habrá que hacer muchos ajustes, estará listo antes de la boda…

- Que alivio, temí que por las prisas no lo tuvieran a tiempo – agradeciendo la oportunidad de zafarse que Ikuko inconscientemente le había dado, dio por zanjada la breve conversación con Sakura, no quería seguir ahondando en detalles, entre menos supiera de los tramites de la boda de Naruto, más fácil le resultaba seguir adelante con la propia.

- Con una figura como la suya es fácil hacer que cualquier vestido luzca bien, puede pasar a cambiarse de ropa si lo desea, hemos terminado – expresó sinceramente la mujer, Hinata le parecía una joven simpática y hermosa, se esmeró más de lo habitual haciendo el vestido, halagada por sus siempre amables comentarios.

- Gracias Ikuko-san – dos doncellas que aguardaban en la sala al lado de Ikuko, acompañaron a Hinata para ayudarla a quitarse el kimono, antes de marcharse se volvió de nueva cuenta para ver a las otras dos jóvenes, realizando una cortés reverencia antes de despedirse – Sakura-san, Ino-san, fue un placer conversar con ustedes – sin quedarles de otra, la imitaron con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, sabían que su actitud hacia ellas era forzada, no así, se desenvolvía con tal naturalidad que ninguna pudo objetar su conducta.

Dejaron la sala para volver a la suya, de tal forma que Sakura pudiera cambiarse. Pensativa, Ino reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido minutos atrás, la evasiva conducta de Hinata y como al final no descubrieron más de lo que ya sabían al principio, excepto claro, el pequeño detalle de que Hinata estaba obligada casarse por compromiso, los matrimonios arreglados era algo común en familias tradicionalistas como la Hyuuga.

- ¿Crees que por ese compromiso ella se marchó?, Naruto puede reconsiderar la boda si se entera de que la obligaron a casarse… – dijo finalmente Sakura al salir del vestidor, dejando en el perchero el vestido para que más tarde una de las doncellas pasara a recogerlo.

- Y de nuevo haciendo conclusiones precipitadas… – aunque Ino compartía una idea parecida a la suya, decidió no agobiarla más – ¿no te has puesto a pensar que por el contrario, esto facilite las cosas con él?, si Hinata se casa, Naruto renunciará definitivamente a ella, digo, en caso de que él todavía sienta algo – Sakura la miró pensativa, no estaba convencida del todo, aún así quiso creer en el razonamiento de Ino, resultaba más fácil hacerlo que darse por vencida, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero decidió callar, no estaba preparada para renunciar a la felicidad que tanto trabajo le costó forjar.

Continuará…

* * *

_(Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias _=3)

NOTA DE SALEM

Siempre quise escribir algo de NejiHina pero hasta ahora nunca se me había presentado la oportunidad *0*, se me hacen tan cutes los dos juntos que al menos en Naruto esta es mi tercera pareja favorita jojo, ok, se que la historia se está enredando más y más, pero hay un punto especial que quiero tratar en el siguiente capítulo, a ver qué resulta XD, saludos, besos y abrazos para todo(a)s, nos estamos leyendo ja né =D

- **kaila maya the whater: **Aún falta ver qué actitud toma Naruto con todo lo que está por suceder, nunca se debe dar nada por cantado, me fascinan los reveses de tuerca y ten por seguro que todo puede pasar de aquí en adelante XD, y si, la muerte de Itachi al final influyó para devolverle un poquito la cordura, lo demás fue trabajo de Naruto y Sakura, Hinata simplemente decidió reprimir sus emociones para no sentir dolor, no es mala, pero tampoco volverá a ser ingenua, al menos para ciertas cosas jojo, por lo demás ella ya tiene su plan trazado y en vistas de ser cumplido =3

- **osvaldo lm: **Tal vez esperabas ver el entrenamiento de Hinata, pero eso ya se verá a través de flash back en el transcurso de los próximos capítulos. Esperó haber actualizado lo suficientemente rápido ;D

- **maribelteka: **Gracias =D, más de un Hyuuga quedará infartado, y no andas muy alejada de la verdad, de que se va a dar un cambio en el Clan, lo hará jeje, la historia se están reacomodando, no igual, pero supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian ;D

- **MissLuppi: **Sip, era algo obvio lo de Sakura y Naruto, pero también me agradaba la idea de que Karin terminara con él owo, descuida, de veras agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para dejar un mensaje, saludos =D

-** Yukistar: **Todos los eventos se han acomodado ya para propiciar una nueva historia ;D

- **adlgutie: **Muchas gracias =D, y estoy actualizando pronto porque últimamente he andado inspirada, a ver cuándo dura XD. Pues sí, la noticia de la boda logro hacer que Hinata se echara para atrás en sus buenos propósitos y a como van las cosas, el que va a terminar pagando los platos rotos es Sasuke jaja. Ya sé lo mucho que te choca la actitud de Sakura, pero cuando vio Hinata prácticamente se le apareció el demonio, aunque Naruto parezca resignado, eso no quiere decir que no puede revelarse, aún si falta su palabra ;D, y a mí también me encantan las historias de amor-odio, sobre todo por los conflictos que generan en los personajes XD. De verdad me alegro de que el accidente no pasara a mayores, además, actualmente hay cremas que casi desaparecen las cicatrices y si en tu caso no se notan mucho, puede que los resultados sean muy efectivos, saludos y cuídate mucho =D

- **Amy-Piny: **Ya será en el 400 Amy (si es que algún día se completa esa cifra, si eso llega a pasar, quien logre atinarle a ese review le haré de regalo un fanart XD), nah, ya en serio, también tenía en mente que Karin se quedara con Naruto, fue por eso que intencionalmente los puse juntos en la persecución de Hina, pero luego lo pensé mejor y terminó con Sakura. Si, realmente quería matarla, me dije, es la mejor forma de terminar con el sufrimiento de la pobre y así causar un efecto mariposa para llegar a otro futuro en el que el Sasuke que supuestamente murió, despertara y al no encontrarse con ella y saber que había muerto por su culpa, reiniciara todo otra vez. Pero iba a ser demasiada complicación y por eso opté por la opción segura owo, ¿realmente crees que soy mala?, van varias personas que me lo dicen, comienzo a creer que es verdad o-Ó XD

- **yusha: **Tal vez sería mejor un trío en el que tanto Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke fuera felices (qué puedo decir, me gusta el SasuNaru XP), pero la historia ya tomó este rumbo así que no hay vuelta de hoja. Tranquila, que Sakura solo hace su lucha jaja. Muchas felicidades para ti también y espero que este año te traiga todo lo mejor, te mando un abrazo =D

- **MaryxD:** Primero que nada gracias y bienvenida, es algo confuso lo de dejar review cuando uno de recién llega a la pagina, pero me alegra que te tomaras la molestia de dejarme uno =D, espero haber actualizado más rápido de lo que esperabas y feliz año =D

- **LilyHime: **Tarde o temprano Hinata volverá a la normalidad, ahora solo está cegada por el dolor y por eso le cuesta trabajo ser quién era, piensa que la amabilidad significa debilidad, aunque en algún momento alguien la hará cambiar de opinión =3, si, Hinata le simpatiza, pero Sasuke sabe que no debe fiarse de ella, será interesante para mi desarrollar la interacción de ese par. Ciertamente Sakura es egoísta, pero solo está defendiendo lo que cree es suyo, le costó mucho trabajo ganarse de nueva cuenta a Naruto, y Hinata es una verdadera amenaza para el amor que siente por él. Durará alrededor de 30 o 32 capítulos, todo depende de si las cosas salen como quiero, saludos! =D

**- hina: **Gracias =D

**- chiiiachan:** Si llegaste hasta aquí gracias, ojalá que la historia te vaya gustando jeje, y nunca pensé que hubieras leído la primera parte =O, saludos y espero que andes de lo mejor =D

- **Hinata-Hyuga-048: **Si amiga mía, si Hina se nos descontrola y le entra la vena asesina nos quedamos sin SasuHina, aunque sin NaruHina también, Naruto ya es harina de otro costal XD, al final Sasuke no era de piedra y al recapacitar en todo lo que hizo comprendió las equivocaciones que había cometido, y si, Hina al final tendrá su recompensa, se la merece, no sé si será un final feliz como tal, pero al menos encontrará la paz que busca =3, gracias preciosa, espero haber actualizado tan rápido como esperabas, te mando un abraxote =D

**- sucky:** Muchas gracias n-n, Hina no es mala, pero tampoco tan buena como siempre ha sido pintada, por primera vez está pensando en ella antes que en los demás y esa es la Hinata que veremos el resto de la historia, no por eso perderá su esencia, en el fondo seguirá siendo la misma que todos conocemos, y si, otra cosa que sacrificó Naruto al elegir a Sakura, fue la salud de su pobre estomago, el dueño de Ichiraku tiene la vida asegurada con un cliente como Naruto XD

- **vampirville: **Ya veremos si tus predicciones se cumplen XD

- **El Puti-Fino:** Así es, es una historia que volvió a rescribirse tomando algunos elementos de la original, pero no quiere decir que ambas sigan el mismo camino, y pues en el fondo Hinata sigue siendo la misma (verás a lo que me refiero según avancen los capítulos ;P), ha decidido mostrarse firme para cumplir sus planes y si en el camino se enamora de Sasuke eso solo le complicará más la existencia, por el odio y la culpa que esos sentimientos podrían generarle jaja.

**- I lOve anime-jOiia: **Muchas gracias, eres muy amable, haces que me sonroje con tanto halago n/n, es buenos saber que también leyeras 'una segunda oportunidad' =D, y te entiendo con eso de leer compulsivamente, cuando una historia me gusta yo hago exactamente lo mismo XD, la muerte y el funeral de Hinata hizo llorar a más de uno, tanto que algunos lectores no lo soportaron y dejaron de leer la historia XD, Tobi es bastante oportuno a la hora de meter cizaña, mira que aprovecharse del dolor del pobre Itachi y manipularlo a su antojo, aunque al final nada salió como él quería, ni en el futuro, ni el pasado ó eso creo o-ó


	23. El gran paso

Capitulo 23: **El gran paso**

«_Cuadro días atrás cayó gravemente enferma; sin importar las veces que Shin le advirtió las consecuencias que podría traerle el sobre esforzarse demasiado, Hinata hizo oídos sordos a sus consejos y los síntomas que empezaron como un simple resfriado, empeoraron al punto crítico de llegar a tener vívidas alucinaciones, la fiebre no cedió en tres días, en sus delirios, Hinata lo llamaba insistente, lloraba y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas a Itachi que se quedara a su lado, que no la abandonara._

_Finalmente, la mañana del quinto día la fiebre cedió, Shin era consciente de que su enfermedad era psicológica y no física, luego de un año y medio de entrenamiento, Hinata había alcanzado su punto de quiebre, el estrés acumulado y la tensión del extremista entrenamiento físico provocó que sus defensas cedieran, cayendo en una fuerte crisis existencial que a su vez derivó en una fiera batalla interior en la que se cuestionaba cada acto hasta ahora cometido, el resultado determinaría el rumbo que su vida tomaría de ahí en adelante, Shin sabía que cuando recobrara la conciencia se habría gestado el cambio definitivo y la Hinata dominante saldría a la luz._

_Abrió lentamente los ojos, despertando a una nueva realidad con una visión distinta de la vida. Pese a haber dormido por días se sentía exhausta; algo aletargada, hizo caso omiso al malestar y se quitó la manta que la cubría, sentándose sobre el futon._

_- Por fin despiertas… – al fondo de la habitación, una voz conocida la sacó de trance, con su característico temple, Shin se hallaba sentado a un lado de la puerta corrediza que daba al patio central del templo._

_- ¿Cuánto he dormido? – Shin sonrió levemente al leer sus emociones, el espíritu calmo y sus sentimientos en paz._

_- Cuatro días – todavía somnolienta, recibió sin entusiasmo la noticia – ¿ya has tomado una decisión? – inquirió Shin, tocando intencionalmente el asunto que la tuvo postrada casi una semana._

_- Seguiré adelante con lo planeado – aseguró confiada – entiendo perfectamente lo que esto puede significar para mí y las consecuencias que traerá al Clan, pero no hay otra alternativa, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. _

_- Te recuerdo que estamos a mitad de camino, la última parte del entrenamiento es la más difícil de afrontar – insistió el anciano complacido por la determinación de Hinata, sus dudas se disiparon, convencido que era la indicada. Esperó muchos años a que un sucesor como Hinata apareciera, un sucesor que pensara en los intereses conjuntos de la familia Hyuuga y no en una rama en particular._

_- Lo sé Shin-sensei… – una sutil sonrisa se curvó en sus labios y sin titubear agregó – he librado tantos obstáculos que aunque quisiera, ya no puedo dar marcha atrás – miró detenidamente sus manos vendadas, casi deshechas, sus piernas amoratadas y los diferentes cortes en su piel, todo resultado del duro entrenamiento, marcas que dejarían cicatrices, recordatorios latentes de aquello que no debía olvidar – cuando llegué aquí supe que nada volvería a ser igual, que al avandonar mi anterior vida ganaría la fuerza que siempre he deseado, no puedo retractarme, aún si el precio a pagar es el resentimiento de mi padre y todos los Hyuuga, seré tan fuerte que ningún otro de mis seres amados tenga que sacrificarse por mi culpa, es una promesa a mi misma que no puedo romper._»

La conversación que tuvo con su maestro estuvo dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde que despertó esa mañana y supo que el destino finalmente la había alcanzado. Muy temprano, las doncellas de la rama secundaria a su servicio, se presentaron ante ella; estaban ahí para encargarse de su arreglo personal y lo primero en sus numerosas actividades de ese día era un baño de agua muy fría para purificarla, una vez aseada, peinaron su largo cabello en un elaborado moño, la maquillaron y finalmente la revistieron en el impecable kimono nupcial de seda; al medio día Hinata lucía como una genuina princesa imperial, tan hermosa y delicada como una rosa a mitad del invierno.

Se miró largamente en el espejo sin poder reconocerse en él, sonrió irónica, el cargado maquillaje la hacía ver distinta, cualquiera diría que se trataba de otra persona y no ella, una máscara física del 'yo' que durante el último mes trató de representar ante los demás. La única persona que no estaba del todo convencida con el milagroso cambio era Hanabi, su hermana menor, «_podrás convencer a todos con esa fachada, pero yo sé que sigues siendo la misma insegura de siempre»_ declaró la adolescente el mismo día de su regreso.

Hanabi era suspicaz por naturaleza, de agudo intelecto e innato carácter competitivo, alentada por los halagos y buenas críticas a sus logros, Hanabi siempre menospreció a Hinata, ella era la fuerte, la inteligente, la habilidosa, pero ahora, sin importar sus cualidades superiores, simple y sencillamente la hicieron de lado. El nombramiento del líder fue un duro golpe en sus aspiraciones, un derecho que ya sentía como propio y que la lenta de su hermana terminó arrebatándole.

Le costó mucho trabajo asimilar su derrota, hacerse a la idea de que su esfuerzo de tantos años por complacer a su padre no valió de nada, aceptar que no solo había perdido su derecho como sucesora, sino también su puesto dentro de los miembros de la rama superior de la familia, una vez Hinata asumiera el liderazgo, ella sería degradada y reducida a servirle el resto de su vida.

Durante los siguientes días meditó detenidamente sus intereses, comprendió que tampoco podía ir contra Hinata, dada su actual posición social dentro de la familia no le convenía ganarse su enemistad, tragándose el orgullo, pareció irse haciendo a la idea e incluso la tarde anterior volvió a dirigirle la palabra a su hermana mayor «_No estoy segura de que estés preparada, pero si padre te dio su visto bueno, ¿quién soy yo para contradecirlo?_» Hinata lo tomó como un cumplido, a Hanabi le costaba mucho abrirse, durante años estuvo centrada en sobresalir, dada la rivalidad unilateral con Hinata y la superioridad que siempre mantuvo sobre ella, terminó forjando un vanidoso temperamento, contrario a ella, Hinata la trataba con cariño, un protector amor infundado por su madre, algo que Hanabi durante años se negó a aceptar pero que Hinata jamás desistiría en hacerle ver.

- Luces hermosa, tan bella como tu madre… – Hiashi entró en la habitación una vez que las doncellas la dejaron a solas, sorprendiéndola por la espalda cuando se contemplaba en el espejo.

- Gracias padre – se volvió a él con una feliz sonrisa en sus labios carmín, conmovida por el cumplido, era la primera vez que su padre la exaltaba de esa forma.

- Tengo un presente para ti… – le extendió una caja aterciopelada, Hinata la tomó con cuidado y al abrirla se llevó una agradable sorpresa, dentro había un exquisito broche de oro y perlas, alzó la vista sin comprender el gesto – tu madre lo usó el día de nuestra boda, estoy seguro de que habría querido que lo usaras hoy – Hinata asintió, e inmediatamente se lo puso, cuidando de no estropear el elaborado peinado – lamento si en el pasado me porté demasiado intransigente contigo, pero quiero que sepas que lo has hecho bien, estoy muy orgulloso de ti… – los ojos de Hinata se abrieron más de lo normal, contuvo la respiración por un instante y gradualmente recapacitó en lo dicho por él, sus ojos se cristalizaron por la emoción – recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo, nunca lo olvides – asintió con la cabeza, apretando fuertemente los labios, conteniéndose para no llorar, su corazón no cabía de dicha al saberse digna ante él, buscó por tantos años su reconocimiento y ahora que finalmente lo tenía, esperaba que perdurara por siempre, que sin importar lo que pasara, su actual relación no se viera afectada.

* * *

La sucesión del liderato Hyuuga era un evento en el que inclusive el señor feudal tenía puesto sus ojos. Desde muy tempranas horas en la mansión Hyuuga se vivió un gran ajetreo, los miembros de las dos ramas de la familia estaban obligados a participar igualmente en la ceremonia; Hiashi había asumido el cargo de líder veinte años atrás y era momento de pasar el mando a su sucesor, cuyo nombre fue únicamente revelado a la Hokage y hasta ahora no había salido de boca de ninguno de los miembros de la familia.

Dentro de los invitados externos estaban la Hokage y los líderes de todos los Clanes de la aldea, eso incluía al único sobreviviente de los Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke y al candidato inmediato a suceder a godaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

Aunque a Naruto no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto la idea de asistir a la tediosa ceremonia, lo animaba poder ver a Hinata, convencido de que se encontraría al lado de Hiashi, presidiendo el evento. Al Uzumaki lo aquejaba la incertidumbre, no la había visto en tres semanas y se sentía ansioso por comprobar que las palabras de Sasuke fueran ciertas, según lo que su amigo le relató, casualmente conversó con ella hacía una semana y ésta se encontraba intacta en todos los sentidos.

Sasuke sabía que lo invitaron por pura cortesía y que los Hyuuga esperaban que no se presentara, él también hubiese preferido ahorrarse el disgusto de tener las miradas desconfiadas de los Hyuuga y de los demás líderes de la aldea puestas sobre él, pero Naruto no le permitió excusarse y prácticamente lo obligó a acompañarlo; en el fondo Sasuke agradeció la testarudez de su amigo, aunque jamás lo admitiría abiertamente, él también sentía curiosidad por ver nuevamente a Hinata.

- Desearía que Sakura-chan estuviera a mi lado, al menos sus regaños me mantendrían distraído – le comentaba Naruto, sus nervios se acrecentaban al estar cada vez más cerca de la entrada principal de la mansión Hyuuga.

- ¿Y por qué no vino? – secundó el Uchiha con su apatía habitual.

- La boda es la próxima semana y dijo que tenía muchos asuntos pendientes por atender – respondió sin mucho entusiasmo, algo que no le pasó desapercibido a Sasuke – además dijo que como los Hyuuga únicamente me invitaron a mí, no sería bien visto que se colara a un evento tan importante.

- Creí que estando Hinata de por medio se negaría a que vinieras tú solo – señaló Sasuke más interesado, la actitud de Sakura le pareció sospechosa, por cómo se comportó durante el viaje de regreso a Konoha y teniendo de referencia lo celosa que era desde la infancia, siendo incluso capaz de romper una amistad por el amor de un chico, creyó que no se separaría de Naruto ni a sol ni a sombra.

- Yo también, pero conoces lo voluble que suele ser Sakura-chan, un día está de buenas y al siguiente quiere asesinarme… – ahí terminó la conversación, habían llegado a su destino, recibidos por las grandes puertas principales abiertas, dando la bienvenida a los visitantes.

- Buenas tardes… – en la entrada los abordó una joven de la rama secundaria de la familia, vestía elegantemente y en todo momento se mostró respetuosa, incluso con Sasuke – Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san síganme por favor, los conduciré al lugar donde se llevará a cabo la primera ceremonia – a ambos les llamó la atención lo de 'la primera ceremonia', pero ninguno preguntó al respecto, supusieron que era alguna de las excentricidades de la familia Hyuuga, tal como hacerlos vestir de traje de gala y los exagerados formalismos que debían seguir, tarea casi imposible para Naruto, quien odiaba todas esas absurdas reglas de etiqueta – por aquí, les mostraré sus asientos – expresó la joven de cabellos castaños con rígida cortesía.

Llegaron a un enorme patio abierto flanqueado por un bosque, los asientos estaban divididos en dos, dejando al medio un camino libre y al frente había un altar, por los preparativos de las últimas semanas, de los que Sakura lo obligó a ser activo partícipe, a Naruto le dio la impresión que lo que iba a celebrarse ahí era una boda y no el traspaso de poder de un líder a otro.

- ¿Qué crees que signifique esto? – murmuró Naruto a Sasuke una vez la doncella los dejó solos y hubieron tomado asiento, los lugares ya estaban casi completamente ocupados por los invitados y líderes de los demás clanes, inclusive pudo a ver a Tsunade entre los presentes, nunca en toda su vida Naruto la vio tan arreglada, aquel evento debía ser más importante de lo que imaginó. Al observar con detenimiento se dio cuenta que solo los asientos de las primeras filas estaban vacíos y ningún Hyuuga, excepto los de la servidumbre, había aparecido aún – no veo a Hinata por ningún lado – miró en todas direcciones, tratando de ubicar a la aludida.

Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento al pisar el lugar, se calló para no inquietar a Naruto, pero al recordar su último encuentro, ató algunos cabos con las frases sueltas que Hinata le dijo, algo le decía que ella era la causa directa de aquel hermético evento; cuando el sacerdote shinto se paró frente al altar ya no le quedó duda de que sus sospechas eran correctas, no tuvo tiempo de hacérselo saber a Naruto, puesto que en ese momento todos se pusieron de pie para recibir a la comitiva que llegaba.

Naruto palideció al ver a los dos personajes que encabezaban el cortejo de Hyuugas, revestido con un elegante traje tradicional negro, Neji caminaba al lado de una bella chica ataviada en un opulento kimono nupcial, prueba innegable de la ceremonia próxima a celebrarse ahí.

- ¿Hinata? – profirió Naruto lo suficientemente alto como para que la aludida lo escuchara al pasar a su lado, sin siquiera pensarlo ella giró la cabeza y durante una fracción de segundos sus ojos coincidieron, de inmediato Hinata regresó la vista al frente, no obstante, Naruto alcanzó a percatarse de la angustia que sus perlados ojos reflejaron, del dolor que experimentaba en esos momentos, obligada a casarse con una persona a la que no amaba.

Dispuesto a terminar con la farsa y sin entender cómo era que Hinata estaba por casarse, ni mucho menos por qué Neji era el novio, Naruto estuvo a punto de parar la ceremonia, Sasuke adivinó de inmediato sus intenciones, por lo que antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, lo tomó fuertemente del brazo, obligándolo a sentarse a su lado.

- ¡¿Qué haces? – exclamó casi con furia luego de haberlo detenido.

- Ya decidiste tu vida al lado de la persona que elegiste para ti, no tienes derecho a intervenir en la de ella – le habló en voz baja para no llamar más la atención que de por sí ya tenían sobre ellos por la explosiva reacción de Naruto.

Apretó los dientes incapaz de contradecirlo, el enojo que sintió al principio fue disipándose al recapacitar detenidamente las palabras de Sasuke, dando paso a la frustración, sin importar cuánto le doliera admitirlo, esta vez su amigo llevaba la razón, no tenía ningún derecho de interponerse en los asuntos de Hinata, aún sintiendo la necesidad de gritar a los cuatro vientos que era absurdo, iba a callarse el rechazo que esa boda le despertaba.

La ceremonia siguió según lo acordado, el cortejo Hyuuga tomó asiento en los lugares vacíos de las primeras filas; Neji y Hinata se arrodillaron en unos cojines de seda roja frente al altar y así, el sacerdote shinto dio inicio al rito nupcial. Naruto observó impotente como la ceremonia avanzaba, quiso marcharse de ahí pero Sasuke no lo permitió, tal y como Hinata estaba haciendolo, él también debía asumir las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

A la mitad de la ceremonia sucedió un hecho insólito, algo que ninguno de los ahí presentes pudo anticipar, de repente y sin mayor aviso, Hinata se puso de pie, retiró el capuchón que le cubría la cabeza y se giró decidida, encarando a todos los invitados. Con inescrutable semblante posó su atención tanto en su padre como a los demás miembros del consejo del Clan, si el asombró que eso causó no fue suficiente, sus próximas palabras terminaron por conmocionar a todos.

- ¡Renuncio!… – proclamó en voz alta, mirando a su padre fijamente a los ojos – ¡quiero dimitir y ceder mi derecho como líder a favor de Hyuuga Neji!

- Hinata, ¿qué significa esto? – expresó Hiashi un tanto desubicado, sin asimilar lo que pasaba.

- Durante muchas generaciones, la familia Hyuuga ha sufrido una marcada división a favor de los intereses de una sola rama, los privilegios de ésta han prevalecido a costa de la libertad y derechos de la rama inferior, por lo que respetando el deseo de nuestro padre fundador, ha llegado el momento de la reunificación – siguió sin titubear, apretando fuertemente los puños para someter los nervios que amenazaban con hacerla salir corriendo – en este momento pongo fin a esa división, tal como lo he expresado ya, deseo ceder mi legítimo derecho a mi primo, la única persona capaz de entender el rencor que esto ha causado en ambas partes y poner paz definitiva de por medio.

- ¿Hinata-sama se ha vuelto loca? ¿qué hace? – Neji se puso de pie y tomó a Hinata por los hombros en un desesperado intento de hacerla callar, tratando de contener lo incontenible, la inconformidad de los miembros del consejo no se hizo esperar, sobreviniendo una ola de murmullos condenatorios hacía Hinata. Los consejeros creían lo mismo que Neji, que Hinata había perdido el juicio y lo mejor era dar por terminada la ceremonia y despedir a los invitados antes de que el escándalo fuera mayor.

- No hermano, nunca estuve más cuerda – con un hábil movimiento apartó a Neji, e ignorando las furiosas caras de los consejeros y el asombro de los demás invitados, volcó su atención nuevamente en Hiashi – padre… no… Hiashi-sama, solicito su intervención como líder para que la moción que pido sea aprobada – Hinata se arrodilló frente a él, postrando el rostro sobre sus manos en el suelo. Hiashi la observó durante unos segundos, entendía las intenciones de Hinata, perdió a su hermano gracias a esa absurda división y sin embargo era incapaz de apoyarla, los consejeros jamás se lo permitirían.

- Lo que me pides es imposible Hinata – expresó autoritario, superponiéndose a las demás voces hasta que solo la suya fue escuchada – estaría quebrantando las normas que durante siglos han mantenido el equilibrio de poderes en la familia… – Naruto estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie para apoyar a Hinata, sus heroicas intenciones se vieron frustradas gracias a un desconocido que de la nada apareció a su lado.

- ¡Al diablo el equilibrio! – clamó una inflexible voz al fondo. La atención de los presentes ahora se centró en la figura de un viejo monje, cuya seña personal distintiva era un burdo bastón de madera que llevaba en la mano derecha, éste aguardaba de pie en el medio del camino que separaba en dos las filas de asientos. Con ojos casi desorbitados y sudor frío corriéndole por la sien, Hiashi vio al aludido emprender la marcha, encaminando sus pasos con toda la calma del mundo al lugar donde Hinata se encontraba arrodillada.

- Shin-sensei – murmuró Hinata al verlo.

- No recuerdo haber establecido ninguna de esas estúpidas reglas, todo fue obra del descerebrado del tercer líder, Hyuuga Meito, decretó esa norma para deshacerse de su hermano, así fue como Saito perdió su derecho en favor de su sobrino.

- Shin-sensei, ¿no le parece que llega un poco tarde? – Hinata se levantó del suelo y miró de frente a Shin, recibiéndolo con una cálida sonrisa que el anciano deliberadamente ignoró.

- No te quejes chica insolente, si hubieras especificado la hora de la ceremonia en el mensaje, habría estado aquí antes… – el anciano la golpeó suavemente con el bastón en la cabeza, una nueva ola de murmullos se hizo escuchar, entre ellos los sonoros reclamos de Naruto, queriendo hacerlo pagar por atreverse a tocarla, Sasuke lo retuvo abrazándolo por la espalda, avergonzado por su infantil comportamiento – suficiente, ¡a callar todos! – Shin puso fin definitivo al escándalo, con su bastón golpeó suavemente el suelo, una onda de poder se expandió elípticamente atrapando a los presentes, sacudiéndolos de tal forma que no pudieron moverse unos segundos. Todos, incluido el normalmente imperturbable Sasuke, lo miraron estupefactos, advirtiendo en ese instante el monstruoso poder que habitaba en el aparentemente senil viejo.

- Shin-sama, que grata sorpresa – una vez recuperado de la momentánea parálisis, Hiashi atinó a hablarle, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia que los demás miembros del Clan imitaron, el nervioso aspecto de los Hyuuga fue algo que no pasó desapercibido a ninguno de los invitados – puedo saber ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?

- Ahora si muestras respeto por mí ¿eh? mocoso idiota – Hinata contuvo una risita al ver la cara de espanto de su padre, nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que Hiashi mostraría miedo a alguien, aunque suponía que la mala relación que llevaban y el hecho de que en el pasado Hiashi hubiera huido con el pergamino del dragón dorado sin el consentimiento de Shin, era la causa de su aduladora actitud actual.

- Nunca fue mi intención ofenderlo – Hinata no falló en sus deducciones, Hiashi nuevamente hizo un intento por congraciarse con él.

- Tus absurdas excusas ya no valen de nada…, pero no he venido a verte a ti Hiashi – el anciano posó sus ojos en Neji, examinándolo detenidamente de pies a cabeza, éste no comprendió de pronto su interés, pero Shin no tardó en aclarar sus dudas – bien chico, la pequeña dice que tienes aptitudes innatas de líder…, admito que tu espíritu es fuerte, pero habrá que comprobarlo… – el anciano sonrió astuto – y como no quiero que nadie interfiera, es mejor deshacernos de esto – hizo algunos sellos con una mano libre y posteriormente tocó su frente, Neji apretó los dientes a causa del dolor que esto le produjo, un fuerte ardor que al cabo de unos segundos se disipó.

- El sello…, desapareció – Hinata fue la primera en hacerlo notar, Neji tocó su frente, sin creerse que fuera verdad – ¡Neji-kun eres libre! – feliz por su primo lo abrazó frente a todos, se colgó de su cuello y rió junto a él, Naruto, que hasta entonces observó el espectáculo sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía, respingó al verla besarlo en la mejilla, aún no digería que ella y Neji estuvieran a punto de casarse. Sasuke resopló cansado al sentir el aura asesina en su compañero, prueba de lo poco honesto que Naruto estaba siendo con sus sentimientos.

- No es momento para sentimentalismos Hinata, está será la última prueba, así que apártate – expresó Shin mientras caminaba al campo abierto que había tras del altar. Lanzó el bastón al aire, hizo algunos sellos casi imperceptibles con las manos y cuando el bastón cayó a tierra, alrededor de un kilometro cuadrado de la superficie del bosque que se extendía tras la mansión se elevó tres metros del suelo – haremos la sucesión como se hacía en mis tiempos, omitiendo la muerte del contrincante claro está… – se dirigió a Neji – este lugar será su campo de batalla.

- ¿Quiere que luchemos?, es imposible, yo no podría pelear contra Hinata-sama… – expresó Neji estupefacto.

- Por supuesto que no – le aclaró Shin, divertido al percibir el horror que la idea le causaba al chico – Hinata te cedió su derecho, pelearas contra Hiashi, si lo vences, el titulo será tuyo, a menos claro, que quieras tener ese sello de vuelta… – Shin se volvió a ver al actual líder – ¿tienes algún problema con esto Hiashi?

- Ninguno Shin-sama – aseguró firmemente, obligándose a recuperar la compostura, después de todo aún era el líder y debía comportarse como tal.

- Los invitados pueden presenciar el evento, así podrá darse fe de lo que aquí suceda… – Shin elevó otra porción de tierra, de tal forma que fungiera como gradas para los espectadores, Tsunade aceptó de buena gana la propuesta, tomando asiento en la primera fila.

Como máxima autoridad de la aldea era la primera interesada en que aquello fuera validado legalmente, no tenía la menor idea de quién era ese excéntrico anciano, ni la relación entre él y los Hyuuga, pero dado el respeto que a todos estos le merecía supuso que su jerarquía estaba por encima de la de Hiashi, tanto así, que el flemático líder de los Hyuuga no era capaz de contradecirlo.

Aquella ceremonia resultó mucho más provechosa de lo que imaginó, la determinación de Hinata y la forma en cómo se opuso a todos sus detractores fue una agradable sorpresa, pero mayor sorpresa le causó al distinguirla a lo lejos, charlando amigablemente con Uchiha Sasuke.

- Desde el principio este fue tu plan – Sasuke abordó a Hinata una vez el interés se centró en la pelea que se llevaba a cabo en el campo que el viejo hubiera predispuesto.

- No estaba segura si funcionaría, y creo que mi padre me desheredara, pero si, esa era la idea – sonrió sincera, ni él ni nadie empañaría la felicidad que su triunfo sobre los Hyuuga le producía.

- Tienes una mentecilla perversa y calculadora, mira que vengarte así de los miembros de tu Clan – sonsacó él, esperando de regreso su acostumbrado comentario ofensivo. Hinata guardó silencio y se acercó en aparente desinterés, acomodando el dobladillo del haori negro que Sasuke portaba; ambos se miraron fijamente, una vez más la atención de Sasuke se centró en la belleza de Hinata, el maquillaje le daba una perturbadora acentuación a sus rasgos físicos, reafirmándole lo que ya sabía de ella, una criatura cautivadora pero extremadamente peligrosa.

- Me das demasiado crédito Uchiha-san, si así fuera ya te hubiera destruido – alisando la tela negra del Haori, le palmeó el pecho sonriéndole angelical, Sasuke correspondió forzosamente la sonrisa, Hinata no era tan débil como aparentaba, golpeaba realmente fuerte.

Su breve conversación se vio interrumpida por Naruto, quien apresuradamente corría a donde ellos. Luego de casi una hora de fiera contienda, Neji se proclamó vencedor de la pelea, el prodigio de los Hyuuga hizo valer su calificativo como tal, había derrotado a Hiashi y ahora todos se preparaban para llevar a cabo la ceremonia de sucesión tal y como se tenía planeada.

- ¡Hinata eso fue genial!, no había sido espectador de una pelea en vivo desde los exámenes chunin – expresó aún excitado por el formidable combate que pudo presenciar, emocionado, esperaba que alguna vez se le presentara nuevamente la oportunidad de luchar con Neji. Al ver el formal semblante de Hinata reparó en que ella lo tenía como una persona no grata e instantáneamente rectificó su desenfadada actitud – eh…, me... me alegro de que estés bien...

- Gracias Naruto-kun – le sonrió cortes, sintiéndose tan nerviosa como él – creo que te debo una disculpa por cómo me porté contigo durante el viaje de regreso a Konoha.

- No te preocupes, para mí ya todo está olvidado – sonrió contento luego de que ella volviera a llamarlo por su nombre.

Sasuke analizó detenidamente la forma en cómo interactuaban, el nerviosismo de ambos, sus rostros sonrojados y las miradas furtivas cargadas de deseos ocultos que ninguno era capaz de proferir abiertamente, pensó en la forma cómo tuvieron que separarse y volvió a preguntarse ¿qué pasaría si Naruto supiera la verdad?, si supiera que el culpable de que Hinata se marchara de la aldea fue él, ¿si eso cambiaría la mentalidad de Naruto y éste se retractaría de la boda?, o por el contrarío, seguiría adelante con lo planeado.

Observó a Hinata, sus gestos sinceros y la palabras amables tan distintas de las que a él le dirigía, la ternura en sus sonrisas y la calidez de su trato, un envidiable amor que estaba claro él jamás conocería, se abofeteó mentalmente por siquiera considerar el pensamiento, el odio era un justo pago luego de los numerosos crímenes que cometió, sabía que estaba siendo masoquista al respecto, pero sus culpas y la voz de su conciencia eran mitigadas al tener el desprecio de la Hyuuga asegurado, fue en ese punto de sus reflexiones que se percató de la importancia que últimamente Hinata estaba cobrando en su vida, un estrecho lazo que comenzaba a forjarse sin que ninguno fuera consciente de ello.

* * *

El día llegó a su fin y uno a uno, todos los invitados se marcharon a casa, habiéndose dado el cambio de poder se celebró un banque en honor del nuevo líder, Hyuuga Neji, Shin abolió el sello de sumisión de todos los miembros del bouke y de ésta forma comenzó un nuevo capítulo en la historia del Clan, la reunificación definitiva de los Hyuuga. Neji sabía que le quedaba mucho camino por delante, pero Hiashi accedió de buena gana a asesorarlo mientras éste se acostumbraba a su nuevo puesto.

Retirándose a un jardín apartado de la mansión, Hinata se sentó a la orilla de un estanque a contemplar las luciérnagas que resplandecían en la oscuridad, meditaba detenidamente sobre su futuro ahora que sus obligaciones tanto con la aldea como con su familia habían desaparecido, libre de tomar el rumbo que mejor le pareciera.

- Lo lograste… – Shin la abordó mientras ésta contemplaba su reflejo, visiblemente claro gracias los argentinos rayos de la luna llena que esa noche resplandecía en el firmamento, en las cristalinas aguas del pequeño estanque.

- Resultó mejor de lo esperado – sonrió un tanto melancólica, al final, la charla con Naruto no resultó del todo bien, un recuerdo más bien amargo por la forma en que el Uzumaki le recalcó su próximo matrimonio, incluso la invitó a presenciar la ceremonia, cerró dolorosamente los ojos, escuchar la invitación de sus propios labios fue un golpe muy duro a su autoestima, se sentía una ilusa por llegar a considerar la posibilidad de que algo cambiaría entre ellos luego de renunciar a esa boda arreglada, después de todo, Naruto no sería Naruto si faltara a su palabra.

- No pareces feliz con tu triunfo – el anciano acertó en su deducción, Hinata apretó los labios incomoda, Shin era una especie de detector de mentiras viviente, era inútil tratar de ocultarle sus pensamientos.

- No todo salió como lo planee… – admitió sin ocultar el pesar que esto le causaba – ¿Shin-sensei…? – aspiró profundamente, escogiendo con cuidado sus próximas palabras – si yo quisiera volver con usted…, ¿aceptaría que me quedará a su lado?

- Eres una buena estudiante y admito que extraño tu comida, no me había alimentado tan bien en siglos, pero ambos sabemos perfectamente que si vienes conmigo significaría un retroceso para ti – exhaló derrotada, las palabras de su maestro estaban llenas de verdad – cuando te marchaste dijiste que ibas a afrontar tus problemas, que nunca más volverías a huir, lo que me hace preguntarme ¿qué pasó para que intentes romper una promesa hecha a ti misma? – Hinata se tensó al escucharlo – es por ese joven ¿no?, el descendiente de los Uzumaki.

- No… yo… no… – balbuceó nerviosa, Shin se carcajeó abiertamente, Hinata se sonrojó, sintiéndose humillada por delatarse a sí misma al dejar aflorar ese mediocre lado de su carácter.

- Nunca me dijiste qué pasó entre ustedes, pero ese chiquillo siente una atracción parecida a la tuya – los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos, miró a Shin fijamente, alentándolo a seguir – sin embargo, quien más llamó mi atención fue el otro chico que estaba con ustedes, el Uchiha…

- ¿Uchiha-san? – una nota de desdén escapó al formular la pregunta, después de todo Shin era la única persona a quien Hinata había confiado el secreto que la unía a Sasuke.

- Sus sentimientos son ambiguos, es la primera vez que no puedo leer correctamente las emociones de alguien – aseguró el anciano, en el Uchiha residía una profunda oscuridad, pero lo que realmente le interesó a Shin fue la forma en cómo ésta se dispersaba cuando Hinata estaba cerca de él, dando paso a sentimientos de duda y remordimiento, efecto contrario a su alumna, cuyo odio y rencor se avivaba estando en su presencia – cuídate de él Hinata y si puedes, mantente alejada, esa venganza tuya podría volverse en tu contra – la aludida escuchó en silencio su consejo, entendía el punto de Shin, pero los destructivos deseos que en ese momento profesaba al Uchiha, podían más que su buena voluntad – Hinata… – aún sin decírselo, al instante ella supo lo que seguía.

- Es momento de despedirnos ¿cierto? – aseguró con tristeza, esperaba gozar de su compañía por algunos días más, el cariño que le tenía a Shin era semejante al que le profesaba a su propio padre – ¿tan pronto tiene que irse?

- Lo que vine a hacer se ha cumplido, no puedo permanecer por mucho tiempo fuera del Valle o mi chakra se degeneraría… – le dijo volviendo su vista a la luna llena que esa noche los cobijaba bajo sus protectores rayos de plata.

- Lo extrañaré mucho Shin-sensei – Hinata forzó una sonrisa, teniendo la extraña sensación de que sus caminos no volverían a cruzarse.

- No olvides mis enseñanzas y por favor, piensa detenidamente lo que te dije… – fueron las últimas palabras del anciano antes desvanecerse en un torbellino de luciérnagas que se perdieron en la oscuridad.

- ¿Shin-sama se ha ido? – una voz a sus espaldas interrumpió su contemplación del cielo nocturno, Hinata tenía la vista fija en donde las luciérnagas habían desaparecido.

- Si… – se giró lentamente, inquieta al tener que afrontar su veredicto – ¿padre…? – expresó dudosa, creyendo que éste la amonestaría severamente por su rebelde comportamiento – ¿estás…?, ¿estás molesto conmigo? – bajó la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente.

- Debería…, pero ciertamente no lo estoy… – se enderezó de inmediato para verlo a la cara y asegurarse de que no mentía, respiró tranquila al ver su relajado semblante – has logrado lo que yo no pude y por eso aunque quisiera, no puedo molestarme contigo – escuchar sus reconfortantes palabras quitó un gran peso de sus hombros.

- Espero que mi hermano piense igual y no me odie por hacerle esto – abordó la otra preocupación que la aquejaba.

- Neji sería incapaz de guardarte rencor, gracias a ti obtuvo su libertad y ahora puede lograr un cambio real en la mentalidad de la familia.

- Ojalá así sea… – murmuró apenas audible, decidió creer en las palabras de Hiashi y por tanto no ahondó más en detalles – ¿padre? – no estaba muy segura, pero creyó conveniente hablar abiertamente con él, hacerle saber su decisión, anticipándose así al rechazo de los Hyuuga, luego de literalmente montar una revolución en el Clan – Neji-niisan mencionó que aún conservas mi antiguo departamento, me preguntaba ¿si podría volver a tenerlo?

- Supuse que me pedirías algo así – Hiashi sonrió complaciente, buscó entre sus ropas y cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba se dirigió a ella – aquí están las llaves, me tomé la libertad de disponer una maleta con varios cambios de ropa, está en tu habitación.

- Muchas gracias – tomó de buena gana las llaves y sin poder reprimir el impulso, lo abrazó efusivamente, Hiashi la recibió gustoso en sus brazos, estrechándola protector.

- Cuídate, espero que me visites con frecuencia… – le dijo al oído, ahora que no tenía la obligación de dar el ejemplo a los demás, Hiashi gozaba la libertad de mostrarse más abierto en cuanto a sus emociones, interactuando por primera vez abiertamente como padre e hija.

- Lo haré… – una gran sonrisa se delineó a lo largo de sus labios cereza, la primera meta de Hinata se había cumplido, ganar su reconocimiento, con el bonus extra de su amor incondicional y el poder contar con su apoyo en los numerosos obstáculos que iban a presentarse en su camino de ahí en adelante, la contienda a muerte por superar la siguiente prueba estaba por comenzar, la boda de Naruto. Necesitaba convencerse con sus propios ojos y atestiguar que él la había olvidado, de otra forma no podría arrancarse de raíz ese arraigado sentimiento que sin importar cuánto se lo propusiera, no podía dejar ir del todo.

* * *

Esa misma noche Hinata abandonó la mansión. Siendo finalmente independiente y queriendo postergar en lo posible la llegada a su destino final, recorrió las calles de Konoha sin fijar un rumbo, vagando en círculos y yendo a donde sus pies lo dictaran, tenía claro que al poner un pie dentro del departamento se enfrentaría a lo que por años quiso aplazar: la confrontación definitiva con su pasado. Al entrar en contacto directo con sus cosas, evocaría esos días que compartieron juntos, reviviendo los momentos felices, pero también debía asumir el dolor de perderlo para siempre y aceptar que nunca más volvería a su lado.

Dio muchas vueltas, transitando calles que ya había recorrido dos o tres veces, pasando frente a locales que a esa hora ya estaban cerrados, calles desiertas en donde ni una sola alma podía ser vislumbrada. Siguió andando, siempre adelante, con la pequeña maleta con sus únicas pertenecías a cuestas y el deseo de alargar el camino a casa, muy entrada la noche detuvo sus pasos, miró en todas direcciones sin reconocer el sitio en el que se encontraba, no había iluminación eléctrica en las calles y todas las viviendas tenían un aire siniestro, casi macabro por el estado de deterioro en el que se encontraban.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde Hyuuga? – se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, apretó fuertemente los puños y giró lentamente sobre sus talones, encarando los inquisitivos ojos negros de Sasuke. Al verlo, Hinata inmediatamente dedujo el lugar en que se encontraba, los distintivos símbolos en las casas y establecimientos aclararon por completo sus dudas, el distrito Uchiha – es la primera vez que veo que te quedas sin palabras – expresó burlón.

Gracias al insomnio crónico que padecía, rara vez dormía más de tres o cuatro horas, el resto de ese tiempo lo aprovechaba en entrenamientos o paseos nocturnos, lo último, una muy mala idea desde el punto de vista de cualquiera, revivir las pesadillas que en primer lugar no lo dejaban dormir, no obstante, en está ocasión deambular a media noche resultó provechoso. Hinata iba a responderle pero una de las casas llamó su particular atención, pasados unos segundos terminó por ignorarlo, dedicándose a analizar con detenimiento los alrededores, el paisaje urbano le resultó en extremo familiar, algo imposible, pues ella nunca había puesto un pie ahí.

- ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? – Hinata siguió inamovible en su mutismo, pasó a Sasuke de largo, caminando hacia uno de los comercios, lo examinó de arriba abajo y así siguió con todos los demás de la calle – ¿qué sucede? – Sasuke la siguió de cerca, sin comprender qué pretendía.

- Siento como si ya hubiera estado aquí… – murmuró, tocando con la palma de su mano una puerta de madera que permanecía cerrada desde hacía más de una década.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – intrigado, Sasuke extendió una mano para tomarle la temperatura de la frente, de un salto ella retrocedió, tal y como si el contacto quemara.

- ¡No me toques…! – chilló sobresaltada, adoptando una postura de combate defensiva, Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndose cada vez más confundido con su errático comportamiento.

- ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? – reiteró, mirándola desconfiado.

- Yo… – balbuceó indecisa, ella tampoco comprendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

- Sígueme, te llevaré a casa – extraviada como estaba, Hinata aceptó de buena fe su ayuda y anduvo tras él, sin fijarse realmente a dónde iban. Cuando Sasuke dijo que la llevaría a casa supuso por descontado que sería a la mansión Hyuuga y no 'su' casa, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver la fachada de la mansión Uchiha, aún antes de poner un pie dentro, la asustó lo mucho que conocía esa casa.

- Vamos, entra, no pienso morderte… – bromeó sarcástico de pie en la entrada, Hinata se quedó inmóvil en las afueras y no daba muestras de querer moverse de ahí.

Un minuto después Hinata se decidió a entrar, un temblorcillo le sacudió el cuerpo al dejar su maleta en el recibidor, la escalofriante sensación que tuvo al ver la fachada no se comparaba con lo que sintió al estar dentro y analizar minuciosamente cada rincón, aunque más descuidado de lo que recordaba, fue como si su conciencia se trasladara a otra época y momento, una vida de la que nunca antes fue consciente.

- ¿Hyuuga? – Sasuke se le acercó algo preocupado, su rostro lucía muy desmejorado, a punto del colapso, tal y como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Teniendo aún fresco el recuerdo de la aguerrida defensiva que antes le mostró, Sasuke se abstuvo de tocarla, para su asombro, fue Hinata quien se lanzó a él, abrazándolo como si se aferrara a la última tabla de salvación, quiso rechazarla, lo reconsideró al sentir su frágil cuerpo estremecerse.

- Estoy en casa Sasuke-koi, he vuelto – murmuró Hinata en voz muy baja, por lo que Sasuke creyó haber escuchado mal, cansado y creyéndolo una muy mala broma, la apartó bruscamente.

- ¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo contigo Hyuuga? – la encaró de frente – ¿a qué estás jugando? – el labio inferior de Hinata tembló, las inflexibles palabras de Sasuke terminaron regresándola a la realidad.

Sintió asfixiarse, abrumada por el episodio que acababa de experimentar, fue como si alguien más hubiera tomado el control de su cuerpo y hablara por ella, la teoría de un fantasma o espíritu cobró sentido, convencida que un ente sobrenatural la había poseído.

- No lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo – se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, como si su cuello ya no pudiera sostener su peso y cayó de rodillas al piso, imágenes difusas se aglomeraban en su cabeza, recuerdos de una vida que perteneció a alguien más.

- Hyuuga mírame… – al verla al borde del llanto Sasuke se convenció de que no era un juego y decidió intervenir, la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió suavemente, tratando de hacerla volver en sí, finalmente logró que Hinata lo mirara voluntariamente a los ojos, los dos se quedaron así por un largo rato, hasta que la irregular respiración de Hinata se normalizó del todo.

- ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? – su voz trémula y el tono suplicante que imprimió en el sentido de su pregunta logró persuadir a Sasuke, accedió preocupado de que si la dejaba marchar en esas condiciones, ella cometiera una locura.

De inmediato le preparó un lugar para pasar la noche, una habitación pequeña, pero sin distracciones que la pusieran más ansiosa, ya cuando amaneciera le pediría a su familia que se hiciera cargo de ella, resultaba evidente que Hinata no estaba bien.

El aturdimiento de Hinata creció al entrar en la habitación que Sasuke dispuso para ella, fue una especie de dejá vu, convencida de que ya alguna vez él le había dado asilo de la misma forma, sin decir nada, Sasuke la dejó a solas para que pusiera en orden sus ideas. Hinata trató de hacerle caso e ignorar esos pensamientos, de la maleta que llevaba consigo sacó una pijama y se dispuso a dormir en el futon que también le facilitó, creyendo que esa sensación de repetición era producto de su imaginación y todo se debía a la desgastante fatiga emocional que los últimos días pesó en ella.

Acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos dispuesta a olvidarse de todo, teniendo la certeza de que un sueño reparador solucionaría sus problemas, abrió los ojos de golpe, 'un sueño', todas sus dudas se aclararon de pronto, ahí era donde había visto esa casa y el distrito en general, fue en esos extraños sueños que tuvo luego de que Itachi se mudara, ¿premoniciones del futuro?, aunque discrepaban en muchos aspectos, lo que últimamente le sucedía estaba estrechamente ligado a los sucesos que vio en esos sueños, ¿y si se había vuelto loca después de todo?, ¿de qué otra forma podía explicarse un fenómeno tan insólito?

Pasó la noche en vela, devanándose los sesos al intentar poner las secuencias en orden y recordar, tarea imposible ya que las imágenes intermitían en sus pensamientos sin un sentido coherente. No habiendo un punto de partida ni rumbo a seguir, comprendió que resultaría en vano tratar de predecir los siguientes eventos por suceder, decidió que lo más sano para su salud mental era ignorar las imágenes, de nada valía querer darle lógica a algo que desde el principio no la tenía.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review,_ gracias =3)

NOTA DE SALEM:

A estas alturas ya más o menos deben imaginar por dónde van los tiros ;D, y aunque ya parece evidente lo que está por suceder, no es así XD, en fin, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos estamos leyendo, chaito =D

**- okashira janet: **Si, el NejiHina tiene un no sé qué, que qué se yo que engancha a una XD

- **kaila maya the whater: **Raramente nadie se dio cuenta del NejiHina aunque lo deje entrever en capítulos anteriores (ha de ser por lo mucho que me tardo en actualizar XD), solo diré una cosa, Naruto será fiel a su palabra hasta la muerte o-Ó, y cha chan, que en este capítulo se materializó la primera parte del plan de Hinata, y créeme cuando te digo que estás bastante cerca de resolver el misterio owo.

- **Yukistar: **Hi!, lo de casarse con Neji fue capricho mío XD, por algo Sakura se siente tan insegura, ya ves que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido y presentimos las desgracias aunque a veces nosotras mismas las causamos X3, y respecto a Hinata y Sasuke, me entretiene mucho describir la interacción de ambos, ha de ser mi lado sarcástico que sale a relucir jaja.

- **vampirville: **El consejo y el padre de Hinata, eso tenlo por seguro XD, y claro que si, me gustaría mucho leerlo, tú solo avísame cuando lo tengas listo, vale ;D

- **MaryxD:** Lo que pasa es que hay fics en los que no puedes dejar reviews anónimos, todo depende si el autor tiene o no, la opción activada ;), muchas gracias, y aunque es un poco difícil mantener la fría personalidad de Sasuke intacta, la interacción con Hinata es algo que me fascina escribir, una relación que por cierto, se estrechara en los próximos capítulos =D

- **Diminishing quarter: **Muchísimas gracias, esa es una buena pregunta, quién sabe si algún día alguno de los que saben de la identidad de Itachi les revelen la verdad o lo descubran por ellos mismos, eso se lo dejo al destino XD, y pues lo cierto es que tanto Neji como Hinata desde siempre supieron lo de su compromiso, que se enamoraran de una persona distinta, fue otro cantar ;D

- **MissLuppi: **El punto que tienes es muy interesante, lo cierto es que Suigetsu también podría intervenir ya que es otro de los que sabe la verdad y le prometió a Itachi proteger a Hinata jojo, si, es más significativo para ambos el nombre, en dado de que Itachi renazca algún día va a ser su primera opción, y en serio que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo termine en buenos términos, saludos =D

**- adlgutie: **Muchas gracias, y pues quien sabe si en el manga termine, lo que si es que por los mangas, animes y doramas que he visto es común los matrimonios arreglados, aún en las mismas familias, no sería de extrañar si Kishi decide dejar a Hinata con Neji, aunque a estas alturas del manga empiezo a dudarlo, ando duper duper con el NaruHina en estos momentos XD, y ese secreto Sakura se lo llevará a la tumba si Hinata no habla jaja. Iba a actualizar hace tiempo pero por azares del destino y mi maldición con las memorias USB volví a extraviarla así que tuve que reescribirlo, saludos y espero que te guste como va avanzando la historia ;D

- **Night kiryuu yuuki: **Chas! Cuánto tiempo, me alegro tenerte de nuevo por aquí, y tomate el tiempo que necesites para ponerte al corriente =D

- **maribelteka: **Hinata ha cambiado, pero en esencia sigue siendo la misma de siempre, algo bipolar, pero firme en sus propósitos, actitud que por cierto finalmente ha adoptado en el manga (gracias dios o kishi-sama, para el caso es lo mismo XD), y pues has armado un fic entero con este comentario, me pasó por la cabeza hacer algo así, pero ya no quiero alargar la historia XD, saludos y fuerte abrazo, que andes de lo mejor =D

- **El Maracucho pahh xD: **Si, bueno, en el comentario inicial especifiqué que se trataba de la continuación jaja, muchas gracias, hay que dar giros a la trama o si no se vuelve monótona, al menos eso es lo que pienso ;D, y lo que pasa es que a Sasuke lo odia y a Naruto no XD, Sakura hace su lucha, es como esa frase que dice 'las mujeres podemos despedazarnos, pero jamás hacernos daño', nunca había escuchado esa frase de los primos pero la tendré en cuenta XD

- **El Puti-Fino: **Si son re civilizados, Hinata sobre todo, aún queriendo matar a Sasuke lo trata con cortesía XD, si, alguien más ya me dijo esa frase, bastante curiosa por cierto XD, aquí en México hay otro que dice 'a la prima se le arrima', al menos en mi pueblo antes eran comunes los matrimonios entre familia cercana y lejana, lo sé, yo también lo veo raro o-Ó. Tranquilo, que todo se arreglara a su debido tiempo, del NejiTen, no sé, pero este fic sigue siendo SasuHina, solo ten un poco de paciencia que debo desenredar la historia por partes XD

**- StarlesSxNightX: **Muchas gracias, y solo puedo decir que el SasuHina ya ha comenzado a darse jaja

- **Amy-Pinky: **Si, a ver qué sucede de aquí a entonces, ya que he andado corta de tiempo últimamente XP. Auch!, eso dolió, si soy malvada, bueno pss ya qué XD, línchalo Amy-Pinky, línchalo XDDDDD

- **I lOve anime-jOiia: **Si, bueno, el que se enamore primero va estar amolado, porque para que el otro lo acepte va a estar medio difícil con los complejos que se cargan XD, si, digamos que aunque de forma distinta su futuro se reacomoda a lo que era.

- **Hinata-Hyuga-048: **Lastima que ahora te haya tocado esperar más amiga =3, los caminos se cruzan cuando menos se lo espera y Hina y Sasu ya valieron porque de aquí en adelante les espera una tormentosa relación XD, como siempre, muchas gracias por el apoyo amiga de mi corazón, espero que tu también te encuentres genial, te envío muchos kissus y un abrazo de oso *-*

- **susan: **Muchas gracias, me gusta detallar las escenas, aunque a veces se me va un poco la mano jeje, y lamento la demora en actualizar, pero tuve un problema con el archivo y tuve que reescribir el capitulo, saludos ;D

- **EthereldCrow: **Si algo he aprendido luego de escribir tanto capítulo es que hay que dejar en suspenso para enganchar al lector XD. En cuanto a Sasuke no se ha perdido ni disuelto, ha vuelto a la matriz, siempre he creído en la existencia de una sola alma, y el que figuraran dos Sasukes en el mismo plano y espacio era un desequilibrio que tenía que corregirse, simplemente las almas no tienen memoria, regresó a ser lo que era volviéndose una con el alma del Sasuke actual, ¿enredada? Yo también XD, digamos que el futuro se disolvió por las acciones de Itachi y ahora está en blanco, reescribiéndose, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes nuevos que se conocieron al principio existe aún, de que Hinata se enamore de Sasuke ya lo veremos, y descuida, que esto me sirve de distracción cuando me quedo sin ideas jajaja.

- **flordezereso: **por el momento dejaré a Tenten fuera de esto, Sasuke sigue tan apático como siempre, así que no se involucrará, al menos no directamente ;),aunque Sasuke no sea consciente de su futuro, el alma del otro Sasuke volvió al original para conformar una sola, y del chico del verano, por fin verá la luz XD

-**sucky: **Muchas gracias, y pues escribo los capítulos sin medir el numero de hojas, aunque por lo regular son de 8 a 12 por capitulo XD, y nah, descuida, que por el momento no tiene compromiso, en todo caso sería con Tenten, pero tanto él como Hinata sabían que estaban comprometidos, aunque igual y Neji creyó que Hinata estaba muerta y bien pudo hacer planes con Tenten, quién sabe XD, y a partir de este capítulo comienzan los preparativos para que el SasuHina por fin se desarrolle yeah!

**FlorItachiUchiha: **Hi!, me alegra que sigas la historia aún cuando no te guste el SasuHina XD y si, Sakura es un mal necesario para la historia, qué se le va a hacer ;D, ya veremos si la pandilla vuelve a unirse o todo queda de distinta forma, en las manos de Hinata está tomar un camino distinto =3

- **Trinity24:** El SasuHina está en vías de desarrollo ;D

- **LilyHime: **Exactamente, está la opción de una relación furtiva entre Sasuke y Hinata para que sus hijos fueran concebidos igual, en fin, me puse a leer el conde de Montecristo y se me ocurrió algo interesante jeje, muchas gracias por el apoyo, y yo espero lo mismo con lo de la iluminación =D

- **YUE MAYA: **Muchas Gracias =D

- **nn: **Gracias ;D

- **osvaldo lm: **Si, Hinata sigue siendo la misma pese a haber endurecido su carácter, pero todo es por el bien de lo que se propone, sabe que si flaquea no podrá conseguir sus objetivos, muchas gracias por tu comentario y lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar, saludos =D


	24. El cierre de otro capítulo

Capitulo 24: **El cierre de otro capítulo**

El alma es única e irrepetible, se puede existir en una época y lugar diferente, no obstante, el alma de una persona seguirá siendo la misma que fue desde su concepción, dos individuos con la misma alma no pueden subsistir en un mismo tiempo y espacio, forzosamente uno de los portadores debe desaparecer, para que la anormalidad se corrija y el equilibrio se restablezca, unificándose en el todo que fue desde el principio, si Sasuke hubiera sabido que su muerte significaría la reunificación de su pasado y la posible solución a su futuro, gustoso habría ofrecido su vida con tal de resarcir los estragos que su intromisión en un tiempo ajeno causaron, acciones que marcaron varias vidas, principalmente a la persona que tanto se esforzó en proteger.

Hinata creía que las visiones que ahora vislumbraba eran producto su imaginación, convencida que todo se trataba de una increíble coincidencia, culpaba al estrés acumulado de su actual crisis, lo que no sabía, era que su querido Itachi, la persona por la que clamaba venganza y cuya muerte cambió sus convicciones, era el directo responsable del desequilibrio emocional que padecía, tres años atrás Itachi ó mejor dicho Sasuke, en su desesperación por recuperarla, implantó deliberadamente en su cabeza aquellos recuerdos, se aprovechó de su vulnerabilidad y la confianza que ella le brindó al recibirle en su hogar, mostrándole con su genjutsu el futuro que él mismo destruyó, confiando en que los recuerdos de esa vida que compartieron juntos, entrelazara su camino con el de su 'yo' de ese tiempo.

Sin poder pegar los ojos en toda la noche, al amanecer Hinata ya no pudo permanecer echada sin hacer nada, concluyó que resultaba inútil tratar de conciliar el sueño, ordenó sus cosas, doblando el futon y las mantas tal y como los había recibido la noche anterior, dejando intencionalmente su maleta para más tarde, quería retrasar en la medida de lo posible su regreso, así pues, dejó en la habitación sus pertenencias y salió, siguiendo derecho por el corredor, llegando a las escaleras que daban a la primera planta de la casa. Suspiró cansada, esa sensación de dejá vu le crispaba los nervios, decidida a ignorar los descabellados recuerdos que amenazaban por enloquecerla, bajó las escaleras, cruzó el vestíbulo y llegó al comedor.

Sasuke contuvo las ganas de reírse al ver su desarreglado aspecto, nada quedaba de la impecable estampa del día anterior, enfundada en una cómoda pijama de franela con estampados de conejitos, tenía la cabeza hecha un nido y marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero incluso en esa desastrosa apariencia Hinata lograba conservar su atractivo.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? – ofreció Sasuke con reservas, previniendo de un momento a otro un nuevo ataque nervioso como el de la noche anterior.

- ¿Cocinas? – dijo ella en medio de un sonoro bostezo, tomando el puesto vacío frente a él, en la mesa central del amplio comedor.

- Te escuchas más… cuerda – contrarrestó, cerciorándose que seguía siendo la de siempre, Hinata sonrió levemente, reflexionando en sus próximas palabras.

- Supongo que es un cumplido viniendo de una persona que ha pasado por una crisis de locura igual o peor… – touché, Sasuke decidió no responder, resguardándose tras la excusa de servir el desayuno que consistía en un sencillo omelet y una taza de café negro cargado, Hinata agradeció el café, le vendría bien luego de la espantosa noche que pasó, una vez servida la comida, Sasuke tomó de nuevo asiento, disponiéndose a desayunar en su compañía.

- ¿Dónde…?, ¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar esto? – soltó inesperadamente Hinata luego de probar el primer bocado, un sabor tan familiar que llegó a estremecerse.

- Solo son un par de huevos y tomate, no tiene gran ciencia – contestó sin dar importancia, acostumbrándose a sus extremosos cambios de conducta. Pero Hinata no se refería a eso, aquello sabía exactamente igual a los omelet que Itachi solía preparar para ella en las mañanas, antes de marchar al hospital. Y por primera vez Hinata se detuvo a analizarlo detenidamente, detectando en él los mismos gestos y ademanes que su pequeño hermano solía mostrar al comer – ¿ahora qué? ¿también te interesa saber dónde conseguí los tomates y los huevos? – la impresión de ver a Itachi se desvaneció de inmediato, se sintió idiota por compararlos, de ninguna forma Itachi podría ser tan grosero e insoportable como el Uchiha. Hinata volvió su atención a la comida, sin que por ello el recuerdo de Itachi dejara de hacerse presente en cada bocado.

- Iba a agradecerte el que me permitieras quedarme anoche, pero olvídalo, no te debo nada… – declaró indignada por su grosero trato.

- No te preocupes, desde el principio no esperé nada de ti a cambio… – expresó imperturbable, Hinata casi rompe en dos los palillos por su cínica actitud, tuvo una noche lo suficientemente mala como para no dudar en asesinarlo a la próxima provocación.

En medio de un duelo de miradas, una cínica, la otra asesina, la campanilla de la entrada hizo notar la presencia de un visitante, Sasuke se vio obligado a abdicar a favor de Hinata para atender la puerta. Al dirigirse a la salida recapacitó en lo que acababa de pasar y sabiéndose lejos de la siniestra mirada de la Hyuuga, disimuló una carcajada, aquellas disputas eran absurdas, no comprendía cómo terminaba siendo arrastrado, rebajándose al nivel de discutir por tonterías sin sentido. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro al abrir la puerta y vislumbrar a su visitante, un atareado Naruto se abrió paso sin siquiera esperar la invitación correspondiente para entrar.

- Adelante, pasa, estás en tu casa… – murmuró Sasuke sarcástico cuando Naruto pasó de largo frente a él, acostumbrado ya a sus inoportunas irrupciones matutinas.

- Si, si, si… como sea… – gruñó malhumorado, comportándose más hiperactivo de lo usual, yendo y viniendo en medio de la sala de estar – estoy en un grave aprieto y necesito que me aconsejes…

- Aún debo estar dormido o escuché mal, ¿dijiste que quieres que te aconseje? – ironizó, Naruto decidió pasar por alto su tono burlesco y prosiguió, dando vueltas a la estancia y alrededor de Sasuke.

- No estoy bromeando, realmente necesito un consejo… – constatando su genuina desesperación, Sasuke comprendió que no tonteaba y sabiendo de sobra lo orgulloso que era Naruto como para rebajarse a pedirle un consejo precisamente a él, convino en escucharlo, seguro que algo grave debía estarle pasando.

- ¿No sería más lógico que se lo pidieras a Sakura? – Sasuke se dejó de bromas y le habló con la misma sinceridad.

- ¡ESTÁS LOCO! , ¡¿Quieres que me asesine? – gritó exaltado, luego reconsideró sus palabras y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, alborotándose los cabellos de forma maniaca – aunque pensándolo bien, de todas formas lo hará si llego a hacer lo que pienso.

- Dime de una buena vez qué te traes entre manos – reprochó fastidiado, obligándolo a dejarse de rodeos.

- Yo… – tragó saliva – yo quiero… – apretó los puños dejando salir un pesado suspiro – quiero cancelar la boda – Sasuke escuchó anonadado la última parte, nunca creyó vivir para ver el día en que Uzumaki Naruto se retractaría a su palabra.

- Naruto… – intentó decir, pero el aludido no lo dejó, habiendo dado el primer paso, iba a desahogar todo lo que llevaba por dentro.

- ¡Lo sé!, soy un jodido bastardo… – y comenzó a hablar compulsivamente, dejando salir de golpe los sentimiento que vino reprimiendo desde que Hinata volvió a cruzarse en su camino – ¡maldición! ¡¿qué demonios pasa conmigo? – hablaba tan rápido que Sasuke apenas entendía lo que balbuceaba – ¡no he podido pensar en otra cosa desde ayer!, sé que voy a defraudar a Sakura-chan y ella me odiara el resto de su vida, también sé que estoy yendo en contra de todo lo que creo y contradiciendo mi camino ninja, que al retirar mi palabra echaré por borda lo que siempre he predicado, pero al diablo, ya me cansé…

- Naruto lo que yo creo… – Sasuke hizo un vano intento por intervenir en su monologo.

- ¡Kya teme!, soy plenamente consciente de que estoy traicionando a Sakura-chan, ¡por dios! ella estuvo todo este tiempo a mi lado, apoyándome, siendo mi amiga y confidente, de veras creí que podría hacerla feliz, pero… pero aún sabiendo todo esto, no puedo casarme con ella – finalmente se detuvo, viendo cara a cara a Sasuke – ¿soy despreciable por querer estar con Hinata?

- No… no lo eres – los dos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Naruto finalmente pudo respirar aliviado, agradecido de que alguien lo entendiera.

- Creí amar a Sakura-chan, mentiría si te dijera que no la quiero, pero lo que siento por Hinata me confunde, no he podido quitármela de la cabeza desde que volvimos a encontrarnos, ya no sé si lo que siento es realmente amor ó la nostalgia del tiempo que compartimos juntos...

- No deberías considerarme tanto Naruto-kun… – la atención de ambos chicos se centró en la figura de Hinata, desde el comedor había escuchado toda la conversación – yo no te consideré a ti cuando me marché – al principio Hinata se sintió conmovida, esperanzada a que quizás, después de afrontar tantos obstáculos hubiera una oportunidad de ser felices, pero a medida que Naruto avanzaba en su apasionado discurso, fue oprimida por la culpa, no solo hacia Sakura, sino hacia el mismo Naruto por ponerlo en una situación tan difícil, por orillarlo a traicionar sus principios e incluso traicionarse a sí mismo, aunque le doliera en el alma, y su sufriera un daño irreparable, haría lo que creía era lo correcto, alejarlo de ella.

- Hinata… – murmuró incrédulo – ¿qué…?, ¿qué haces aquí? – la miró fijamente, luego miró su desalineado aspecto, obviamente había pasado la noche ahí – no me digas que tú y Sasuke, ¡oh santo cielo! – se palmeó fuertemente la cabeza, llegando a una precipitada conclusión, dando por hecho una intima relación entre ellos – pero qué idiota soy..., yo… yo aquí queriendo romper mi compromiso cuando ya encontraste a alguien para reemplazarme – Hinata y Sasuke se miraron el uno al otro sin comprender, obviamente Naruto había malentendido la presencia de Hinata.

- Naruto esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que piensas – se adelantó a decir Sasuke, tratando de esclarecer el malentendido, pero Hinata, decidida a liberar a Naruto de su cargo de conciencia, decidió algo muy distinto, aprovechando la confusión de Naruto, tomó una radical medida para que definitivamente se olvidara de ella y pudiera rehacer su vida al lado de Sakura, convencida de hacer lo mejor para él.

- Lamento que tuvieras que enterarte así – confirmó Hinata, ahora fueron Naruto y Sasuke los sorprendidos, sobre todo el último, ¿qué pretendía al decirle semejante mentira? – a diferencia tuya yo si pude olvidarte, así que te sugiero que hagas lo mismo y trates de ser feliz al lado de Sakura-san – encaminó sus pasos hasta situarse al lado de Sasuke, abrazándose a él, sonriendo lo más convincente posible.

- Ya… ya veo… – cegado por los celos y furioso al presenciar la cariñosa escena, Naruto no pudo ver a través de la mentira – no tiene caso que siga aquí haciendo el ridículo – viviblemente aturdido por la situación, Naruto se giró sobre sus talones, apresurándose a salir.

- ¡Naruto espera! – Sasuke intentó retomar la palabra, pero Naruto no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, luego pareció pensarlo mejor y se detuvo por unos instantes viéndolos por la altura del hombro.

- Lo que no puedo creer que me ocultaras algo así Sasuke, se suponía que eras mi mejor amigo – molesto por verse inmiscuido en una situación tan inverosímil y dispuesto a revelarle a Naruto un par de cosas, entre ellas la verdadera relación que lo unía a Hinata, Sasuke decidió echar abajo la estúpida farsa; Hinata adivinó inmediatamente sus intenciones, movida por la desesperación y la urgencia de hacerlo callar, sin detenerse pensarlo, le plantó un beso en los labios. Para cuando Sasuke reaccionó, Naruto ya se había marchado, dando un fuerte portazo que descuadró de su lugar la enorme puerta principal.

- ¡¿Qué demonios pretendías Hyuuga? – tomándola por ambos brazos, Sasuke la apartó bruscamente de él, encarándola furioso.

- Él debe casarse con Sakura-san – explicó ella, sonrojada al recapacitar en lo que había hecho, sin poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- ¡Esa era una decisión que a ti no te concernía! – insistió, sin disminuir el exaltado tono de su voz – ¿por qué insistes en destrozarle la vida? – resentida por sus últimas palabras, Hinata finalmente se dignó a verlo de frente.

- ¡Porque lo amo! – confesó sincera, los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos más, siendo Sasuke quien terminó por apartarse, tratando así de retomar el control sobre sus emociones.

- Es un amor bastante egoísta – le dio la espalda, sin que la molestia desapareciera del todo.

- No… tú no entiendes – insistió ella, aún cuando no le debía ninguna explicación – no puedo dejar que arruine su vida quedándose a mi lado, no puedo permitir que renuncie a sí mismo, a sus ideales y creencias por alguien como yo – en ese punto, su voz se volvió un quedo murmullo, sofocada por el nudo que comenzaba a formársele en la garganta – es mejor que se desilusione ahora y siga adelante, solo así podrá cumplir sus sueños.

- Lo único que escucho son excusas absurdas – rebatió Sasuke, mirándola de nuevo – si realmente lo consideraras estarías con él sin importar nada más.

- ¡Y destrozarle también la vida a Sakura-san!

- A cambio prefieres destrozar la de Naruto y la tuya también… – aquel último argumento tocó una fibra muy sensible en su orgullo, olvidándose por unos instantes de guardar la compostura.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablar como si supieras algo de mí! – lo encaró furiosa – ¡hasta ahora lo único que he hecho es dañarlo! – avergonzada, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, las palabras brotaban solas, siendo incapaz de refrenarlas incluso cuando su cerebro se lo ordenaba – no hay noche que no recuerde su rostro abatido, suplicándome que me quedara a su lado, que no lo abandonara, incluso cuando me dijo que me amaba hice oídos sordos a sus palabras y seguí mi camino, le arruiné la vida con mi supuesta muerte y no fui capaz de desengañarlo en estos tres años… no pude… – un pesaroso sollozo escapó a sus labios, incluso estando en sus manos remediar todos sus males, sentía que no merecía estar con Naruto, ese sentimiento la obligaba a censurarse, creyéndose sin derecho a ser feliz.

- Pero Naruto fue capaz de perdonarte y olvidar el pasado, ¿por qué a ti te resulta tan difícil hacerlo? – la intención de Sasuke fue reconfortarla, sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario en ella, terminando por avivar sus de por si inestables emociones.

- ¡No eres quién para darme ese consejo! – refutó como una enajenada, perdiendo por completo el dominio de sí misma, dejando salir de golpe la frustración que llevaba por dentro, Sasuke la escuchó en silencio, incapaz de contradecirla – ¡ES TÚ CULPA¡ – profirió furiosa y sin poder contenerse, derramó lagrimas de dolor, rabia y tristeza – ¡por tu culpa es que me perdí a mi misma!, ¡por tú culpa fue que me convertí en este monstruo y ya no puedo regresar a ser quien era! – con los nervios destrozados se abrazó a sí misma, disminuyendo por momentos el tono de su voz, ahogado en sollozos – me destruiste Uchiha Sasuke, destruiste mi capacidad de confiar en los demás, de confiar en mí misma, ¡es por eso que ya no puedo estar al lado de Naruto!, el recuerdo de lo que me hiciste, de lo que yo misma le hice no me lo permite – sus piernas no pudieron seguir sosteniéndola y cayó de rodillas al suelo – ¡maldición! – iracunda, golpeó el suelo con la palma de la mano – ¡maldita sea! ¡¿por qué…? – repitió una y otra vez bajo la estupefacta mirada de Sasuke, quien no sabía qué postura tomar al respecto, nunca creyó que volvería a verla decaer como cuando le arrebató a Itachi, el remordimiento no tardó en oprimirle el pecho, sintiendo un desprecio inmenso contra sí mismo por orillarla nuevamente a ese estado de desequilibrio, aún sabiendo que desde el día anterior las emociones de Hinata eran un campo minado – no entiendo, yo no…, ya no…

Lloró alrededor de media hora más, Sasuke no se apartó de su lado, era como si hubieran retrocedido tres años en el tiempo, al momento en que la dañó por primera vez; y como entonces, no supo qué hacer o decir. Sus sollozos menguaron gradualmente hasta que lo único que pudo escucharse fue uno que otro suspiro, Hinata se sentó sobre sus rodillas, apoyándose en sus talones, limpiando con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas rezagada, humillada al dejar expuesta su vulnerabilidad precisamente frente a él. Sin que ninguno se moviera de su sitio, Hinata aguardó por varios minutos las obligadas burlas de él, al final Sasuke dejó de lado la impasibilidad y se arrodilló a su altura, frente a ella y actuando más por instinto que por razón, respetuosamente inclinó la cabeza.

- Lo siento… – aquel acto de humildad la hizo dudar de su cordura, creyendo irreal que el orgulloso Uchiha se doblegara ante ella – no puedo devolverte lo que perdiste…, si pudiera regresar en el tiempo lo cambiaría todo, pero eso es imposible, el pasado no puede ser borrado, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es esta disculpa y mi vida a cambio de la que perdiste – pasada la primera impresión, Hinata recobró el dominio de sí misma, las palabras de Sasuke removieron parte de su compasión, inmediatamente se recriminó por sentir lástima de él, cegada por la idea de venganza relegó el sentimiento, diciendo cosas que en realidad no sentía.

- Tu vida ¿dices? – desdeñó sarcástica – creí que ya habíamos discutido ese punto y te dejé en claro que tu vida no me es suficiente, pero no dudes que algún día me cobraré lo que hiciste – Hinata se puso en pie, la satisfacción de ver al Uchiha humillado no fue tan grata como pensó que sería, erróneamente consideró que debía humillarlo más para aliviar la sensación de malestar que lejos de disminuir, crecía en su interior – tu deuda conmigo es grande y es momento de que empieces a pagarla – sentenció ella, dándole la espalda para que no viera la real aflicción que le provocaba – la boda de Naruto-kun es un hecho y la única forma de que siga adelante es sosteniendo esta mentira, desde hoy y hasta el día de la boda viviré aquí, contigo 'Sasuke-kun' – aunque le tomó unos segundos asimilarlo, Sasuke se enderezó, sentándose erguido.

- Piensas seguirle mintiendo – reprochó sarcástico, salvaguardando lo que le quedaba de orgullo.

- Conociéndome como me conoces ahora, ¿aún crees que soy la mejor opción para Naruto-kun? – repuso ella, volviéndose a verlo por la altura del hombro, forzando una altiva sonrisa que Sasuke no encontró convincente.

- Aunque traté de convencerte de lo contrarío de igual forma harás lo que te plazca ¿no es así? – en ese momento se puso igualmente de pie, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a girarse para encararlo de frente – pero el que esté en deuda contigo, no significa que seré tu títere, representaras esta farsa tú sola, si deseas permanecer en esta casa, adelante, pero no cuentes con que estaré aquí para hacerlo más creíble.

- Eso debe darme a entender que te marchas – aunque su rebeldía significara un revés en sus planes, decidió no demostrar interés.

- No volveremos a vernos hasta el día de la boda y espero que cuando la ceremonia concluya y todo haya terminado, dejes de fastidiarme con tu presencia y decidas algo definitivo sobre tu venganza 'Hinata' – sin verla en ningún momento le pasó de largo, yendo hacia el interior de la casa, Hinata se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, sopesando las últimas palabras de éste, sintiendo algo parecido al remordimiento, Sasuke tenía razón, nuevamente estaba huyendo de sus problemas y lo usaba a él como excusa, quiso convencerse de que no le importaba, engañándose con la idea de que lo que hacía era por un bien mayor, por el bien de Naruto y aferrada a esa idea iba a mantenerse firme hasta el final.

Exiliado de su propio hogar, Sasuke pidió a Tsunade una misión que lo mantuviera lejos de Konoha el resto de la semana, aunque extrañada por la inusual petición del Uchiha, la Hokage no se opuso, casualmente tenía una misión que podía realizar en solitario y que no le llevaría más de cuatro días completar, así pues, regresó a la mansión en busca de su mochila de viaje, tenía la esperanza de que Hinata hubiera recapacitado, no fue el caso. Ambos se miraron por alrededor de un minuto, antes de que Sasuke se dirigiera directamente a su habitación, recogió sus cosas y salió con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado, sin dirigirle en ningún momento la palabra, dejándola sola, con la firme idea de no hacer su voluntad sino la suya.

La misión resultó mucho más sencilla de lo que esperaba, Sasuke tuvo que alargar intencionalmente su regreso, lo último que quería era toparse de nuevo con ella, el tiempo asolas le sirvió para calmarse y recapacitar en lo ocurrido, reparando por primera vez que en su desesperación, Hinata lo había besado, dominado por el enojo como lo estaba entonces, no pensó en el hecho hasta la noche anterior a su regreso.

Acampó a cielo abierto en un pequeño claro a la mitad del bosque y mientras veía los leños de la fogata consumirse por el fuego, lo asaltó el recuerdo de ella, inconscientemente tocó sus labios, no significó nada y sin embargo no podía olvidarlo, como tampoco olvidaba que había emplazado a Hinata a tomar una decisión definitiva sobre su situación; durante esos tres años pensó que su muerte expiaría los pecados cometidos, pero ahora que se acercaba el momento del juicio, una parte de él quería oponerse a su destino, Hinata removió en él dolorosos recuerdos, se veía reflejado en ella, sintiendo la necesidad de evitar que cometiera los mismos errores y por tanto tuviera el mismo fin al que él estaba destinado, Hinata aún estaba a tiempo de recapacitar, aunque lo repudiara más, comprendió que la mejor manera de enmendarse era evitar que ella se perdiera en la oscuridad que una vez lo consumió a él, obligarla si era necesario, a aceptar la felicidad que ahora rechazaba.

* * *

Desde la discusión con Sasuke, Hinata tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar en la precipitada decisión que tomó al renunciar a Naruto, la soledad de aquella enorme casa y las sensaciones que le despertaba, no hizo más que reforzar las ideas que albergaba, creía hacer lo correcto, que utilizar la falsa relación con Sasuke era un mal necesario, que la enemistad que le acarreó con Naruto era algo totalmente ajeno a ella y que después de todo, una vez la boda se hubiera consumado, Sasuke desmentiría el malentendido y su relación volvería a ser la de siempre, de cualquier modo, fue culpa de Sasuke en primer lugar que ellos dos se separaran, merecía sufrir un poco lo que ella sufrió por años. Sin importar cuán razonables encontrara sus motivos, lo cierto era que no dejaba de sentirse culpable por obligarlo a seguirle el juego y dañar la fraternal amistad que tenía con Naruto.

Pasó los siguientes días en obligado retiro, luchando contra sus inseguridades, contra el deseo de echarse atrás y decirle la verdad a Naruto, la única forma que encontró para calmar sus nervios y la tremenda ansiedad que sentía, fue el trabajo físico, cuando entrenaba con Shin-sensei, solía hacerse cargo del aseo del templo, dedicó un día entero a limpiar concienzudamente la casa entera, dejando el piso de madera tan reluciente que inclusive era posible ver su reflejo, venteó y aseó las habitaciones cerradas, fregó los platos, lavó la ropa sucia, sabanas, cobijas y cuanto encontró a su paso, quitó la maleza del patio trasero, arregló la cerca y el estanque, inclusive al hacer las compras de la semana, compró un par de coloridas carpas para que nadaran en él, en fin, inconscientemente reformó la casa basada en el diseño de aquellos recuerdos que tenía rondándole la cabeza, para el mediodía del segundo día ya no tenía nada más qué hacer, sabiendo que no podía quedarse quieta o correría el riesgo de recaer en las dudas, retomó el estricto régimen de entrenamiento que llevaba antes de regresar, notando que al tener su chacra de vuelta, las pesadas actividades que en entonces la dejaban exhausta, le resultaban mucho más fáciles de realizar, por lo que duplicó las pesas y la dificultad del entrenamiento, retirándose a un apartado claro en el bosque en donde pudo llevar con calma y sin distracciones sus ejercicios.

La víspera a la boda Naruto, su determinación finalmente comenzó a desmoronarse, ese día al regresar a casa se desplomó en el pórtico que daba al patio trasero y no volvió a moverse de ahí, divagando en lo que iba a hacer cuando lo perdiera definitivamente, pensó en Sasuke y su venganza, si el dolor que sentía en su interior desaparecería, absorta en sus pensamientos, no se percató de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no lo hizo hasta que escuchó la inflexible voz de él llamándola.

- Aún sigues aquí.

Gran sorpresa se llevó Sasuke al regresar a casa y constatar que Hinata cumplió su palabra de permanecer ahí, al entrar, le tomó un poco reconocer el lugar, nunca antes estuvo tan limpio, al menos no desde que su madre muriera, estaba en su naturaleza ser ordenado y limpiaba lo indispensable, de tal forma que el lugar fuera habitable, prefería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo fuera a ser asediado por los recuerdos de su pasado. Hecha una rápida inspección a los alrededores, no tardó en dar con el objeto de su búsqueda, sentada de espaldas a él, con la mirada perdida en la infinidad del cielo vespertino, Hinata no advirtió su presencia, viéndose obligado a hacerse notar por sí mismo.

- Pensé que no te vería hasta después de la boda – replicó ella sin verlo, increíblemente se alegró al escuchar su voz, al menos teniéndolo cerca sus demonios internos no la incitarían a seguir pensando en tonterías.

- Esa era mi intención, pero no pude alargar por más tiempo la misión – se sentó a su lado, fijando su atención en el horizonte, dentro de poco anochecería, Sasuke no recordaba la última vez en que se había detenido a contemplar un atardecer.

- Bienvenido a casa – un inusual latido palpitó en el corazón de Sasuke, sabía que no volvería a repetirse, pero fue agradable ser recibido por alguien luego de una misión, aún si esa persona no era sincera. Asintió levemente con la cabeza sin apartar la vista del frente, por unos minutos el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, juntos observaron el atardecer, un silencio que no resultó incomodo, la soledad que experimentó en esos días hizo a Hinata comprender un poco a Sasuke, pensó en lo que significó en su niñez regresar día tras día a ese lúgubre lugar, agobiado por los fantasmas de aquellos que en otro tiempo representaron su mundo, no lo perdonaba, pero convino consigo misma en darle una tregua temporal, al menos hasta resolver sus otros asuntos pendientes.

* * *

La mañana de ese día estuvo muy ocupada, toda la semana se debatió en si debía o no asistir a la boda, al final decidió que no tenía caso huir, estuviera presente o no, de cualquier forma Naruto se casaría. Revestida en un exquisito kimono turquesa de seda que eligió para la ocasión, se miró por última vez en el espejo, ensayando la sonrisa que fingiría durante la fiesta, una vez quedó conforme con el resultado, tomó un pequeño bolso marrón y salió de la que hasta entonces fue su habitación, dejando preparada junto a la puerta la maleta de color negro con sus pertenencias, al terminar la ceremonia, volvería por ella y regresaría definitivamente a su antiguo departamento a enfrentar la cita que llevaba postergando con su pasado.

Cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras, Sasuke no pudo quitar sus ojos de ella, de su bello rostro y el esbelto cuerpo que a cada paso dado dejaba entrever innata elegancia, sutileza y propiedad que la hacían resaltar incuso ostentando un arreglo tan sencillo, sintió un pinchazo al pensar en que sería la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de interactuar civilizadamente con ella, jamás lo admitiría abiertamente, pero entre más tiempo compartían juntos, su interés por ella crecía considerablemente, Hinata era una incógnita difícil de descifrar, un reto a su buen juicio y a la indiferencia que lo caracterizó por tantos años, cada momento compartido juntos significaba un recuerdo imborrable que sin saberlo sería la pauta para el drástico cambio que muy pronto se produciría en su vida.

- Podemos irnos cuando quieras – al advertir el ensimismamiento de Sasuke, Hinata se vio obligada a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Sasuke se sobresaltó por un instante al tenerla tan cerca, reacción que no demostró abiertamente, limitándose a asentir con la cabeza, estaba a punto de tomar la delantera cuando Hinata lo tomó del brazo, reacción que ni ella misma pudo explicarse, lo hizo instintivamente y lo peor de todo fue la sensación de familiaridad, sintió que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, algo que otra vez más achacó a sus delirios.

Aunque extrañado de su actitud, Sasuke no la apartó de su lado, suponiendo que Hinata quería mantener la farsa sobre su supuesta relación hasta el final, no se dirigieron la palabra el resto del camino, absortos en sus propios pensamientos, sabiendo que el atardecer de ese día sería el principio del fin de la peculiar relación que los unía.

El estomago se le revolvió al estar cada vez más cerca del templo donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, insegura como no se sintió en años, Hinata detuvo sus paso al estar frente a la larga escalinata que conectaba con el templo, sin pensarlo se soltó del brazo de Sasuke, había hecho todo el camino para que al final no tuviera el valor suficiente para subir esas escaleras.

- ¿Qué pasa? – vaciló al escuchar la pregunta de Sasuke.

- Olvidé algo importante en casa, ¿por qué no te adelantas?, enseguida te alcanzo – Sasuke enarcó una ceja, adivinando de inmediato sus verdaderas intenciones.

- Si quieres huir, por mi no hay problema – el rostro de Hinata se tensó, no tuvo tiempo de responderle, para su desgracia tuvo que enfrentar otro de los problemas que vino relegando.

- Realmente estás viva Hinata – al reconocer la voz a sus espaldas en acto reflejo apretujó las manos contra su pecho, mordiéndose el labio inferior para sosegar el temor que sintió al escucharlo, girando muy lentamente sobre su eje al encararlo.

- Ki-Kiba-kun… – balbuceó incapaz de verlo directamente a los ojos, intencionalmente estuvo evitando cualquier acercamiento entre ellos, no tenía la menor idea de cómo pedirle disculpas a él y a Shino, sus compañeros de equipo y a quienes consideraba verdaderos hermanos.

Aunque Kurenai-sensei le aseguró que Kiba no le guardaba rencor, le preocupaba mucho su reacción, visitó a su querida maestra poco tiempo después de haber regresado a Konoha, Kurenai casi se infarta al verla, llorando desconsolada durante varios minutos antes de aceptar que era la Hinata real y no un fantasma con quien hablaba, luego de una larga charla en la que Hinata le expuso la mayor parte de los motivos que la obligaron a marchar, su maestra le informó que tanto Shino como Kiba se encontraban en medio de una misión, asimismo le dio algunos detalles de lo que ocurrió luego de su partida, tales como la reformación del equipo ocho al ser dada por muerta y su propia dimisión como jounin para ocuparse de la crianza de su pequeño hijo, un encantador niño que Hinata no volvió a ver desde que prácticamente era un recién nacido.

- ¿Es todo lo que dirás? – reprochó algo dolido, Kiba, al igual que Naruto y Neji, se culpó de su muerte, Hinata siempre fue importante para él, aunque ella lo veía como una especie de hermano, los sentimientos de Kiba por ella eran más profundos, sentimientos que sabía bien jamás serían correspondidos y por tanto prefirió callar, permaneciendo a su lado como su amigo incondicional y nada más. Kiba quedó abatido cuando Hinata misma le hizo saber la aceptación de Naruto a sus sentimientos, conocía su intento suicida por salvarlo durante la invasión a Konoha, pero teniendo en cuenta todos los años que fue ignorada por él, nunca imaginó que eso le valdría el reconocimiento del Uzumaki, a tres años de ese incidente las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente, dentro de unos minutos Naruto se casaría y Hinata nuevamente quedaría libre y por primera vez a su alcance.

- No sé qué más decir – aceptó ella – no sé cómo disculparme contigo ni con Shino-kun.

- Un 'lo siento' estaría bien para empezar… – una cuarta persona se hizo presente, tanto Hinata como Kiba se volvieron al mismo tiempo a ver al recién llegado – bienvenida Hinata – ésta no supo cómo reaccionar, aún sabiendo que las palabras de Shino eran sinceras, no se atrevió a responder nada, mirando con reservas a Kiba.

- Ya lo oíste ¿qué esperas para disculparte? – farfulló Kiba con fingida molestia, algo que Hinata detectó de inmediato, alzó la vista y los miró indecisa, derramó algunas lagrimas de alegría al ser aceptada por ellos, curvando una sincera sonrisa en sus labios cereza y sin pensar en nada, saltó sobre ellos para abrazarlos.

- Lo siento, realmente siento mucho lo que hice, perdón por preocuparlos – Sasuke se mantuvo al margen, observando la escena sin poder evitar sentirse excluido, observó a Hinata, era la primera vez que la veía reír sin refreno, sintió un poco de envidia al verla interactuar con sus antiguos camaradas de equipo, irradiaba tanta felicidad que comprendió que después de todo no eran tan parecidos como creyó, Hinata tenía muchas personas que se preocupaban por ella, amigos que siempre estarían a su lado y que nunca la dejarían sola, en cambio él acababa de perder a su único amigo, Naruto no volvería a dirigirle la palabra luego de lo que pasó, aún dudaba si presentarse o no como su padrino, después de todo tampoco le aclaró si quería que dejara de serlo, dio un último vistazo a Hinata quien seguía compartiendo alegremente con sus amigos, antes de encaminar sus pasos a la escalinata, siguiendo solo el camino de ascenso.

- Como sea, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar, Akamaru también te extrañó mucho – expresó Kiba, con miras a seguir juntos el resto del camino, entonces Hinata recordó que no venía sola, inútilmente volvió la cabeza atrás, él ya no se encontraba ahí.

- Si buscas a Sasuke, se marchó hace unos minutos – dijo Shino adivinando sus intenciones y antes de qué Hinata pudiera excusarse, Kiba se le adelantó.

- ¿Sasuke? – expresó de mala gana – ¿qué se supone que haces acompañando a ese tipo?

- Coincidimos y como ninguno tenía acompañante le ofrecí ir juntos – mintió, tratando de apaciguar a Kiba, de quien ya veía venir todo tipo de reclamaciones al respecto.

- Eres demasiado considerada Hinata, pero lo mejor será que te mantengas alejada de él, Sasuke no es alguien de fiar – le recomendó mientras la tomaba del brazo, Hinata inconscientemente se afianzó a él, pensando en que si Kiba supiera la verdad, se daría cuenta de que ella era mucho menos de fiar que el propio Sasuke, ocupada en escuchar la animada charla de Kiba y en sus propias reflexiones internas sobre el Uchiha, llegó a olvidar el lugar en que se encontraba y a dónde se dirigían.

* * *

En la entrada del templo, Naruto aguardaba impaciente la llegada de Sakura, ciertamente se trataba de una distracción para sus reales pensamientos, Sasuke y Hinata, la simple idea de ellos juntos le hacía hervir la sangre y el recuerdo de aquel beso no hacía más que acrecentar su furia, era juicioso de que debía ignorar ese sentimiento, que en un par de minutos su vida quedaría atada a la persona que había elegido como esposa, pero le resultaba imposible. Al ver llegar a Sasuke la ira que lo venía consumiendo finalmente estalló, el hecho de que llegara solo fue lo que lo contuvo de írsele a los golpes y correrlo a patadas. Los dos se miraron desafiantes por más de un minuto, sus fuertes presencias creaban a su alrededor un ambiente tan pesado en el que se volvía casi imposible respirar.

- Si tanto deseas matarme y recuperar lo que es tuyo ¿por qué sigues adelante con esta farsa? – lo incitó Sasuke, Naruto apretó fuertemente los puños, odiaba ese cinismo suyo – aunque no lo creas, Hinata agradecería si lo hicieras por ella.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Naruto reprimió su enojo al interesarse por la última parte de su comentario, sobre todo por la malicia impresa que dejaba entrever.

- La relación entre Hinata y yo no es lo que crees, lo que nos une es totalmente distinto de lo que piensas – confesó – ella solo quiere protegerte, teme hacerte más daño y por eso decidió renunciar a ti.

- ¿Protegerme de qué? – su total atención se centró en él, olvidando sus diferencias.

- No puedo decírtelo, es algo que deberás descubrir por ti mismo – Sasuke miró de reojo atrás, Hinata se acercaba, iba del brazo de Kiba y al otro lado Shino caminaba junto a ellos.

Apenas la vio Naruto no pudo pensar en nada más, embelesado por su belleza acentuada con los años y las sensaciones que su cercanía le provocaban, entonces pensó en lo que Sasuke le había dicho, la actitud de Hinata le pareció sospechosa, ignoraba a Sasuke cuando días antes le dio a entender una estrecha relación entre ambos, no pudo analizarlo por mucho, Kiba interrumpió sus pensamientos al darle la enhorabuena, respondió ausente, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Hinata quien intencionalmente se quedó tras Kiba, sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente.

Absorto en ello no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Sakura, no fue hasta que el mismo Sasuke le dio un disimulado codazo para que prestara atención. Ocupada en no tropezar con el kimono al subir los escalones, Sakura no se percató de su retraimiento, desde su lugar no pudo verle el rostro, la capucha que le cubría la cabeza solo dejaba ver una tierna sonrisa, se veía hermosa, eso era indudable, aún así Naruto no pudo apreciarla como debería, volvió mirar a Hinata, una nostálgica sonrisa se delineo en sus labios al imaginar que era ella la que estaba enfundada en el magnífico kimono nupcial.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa con cierta melancolía, pero Kiba volvió a interrumpirlos tomando a Hinata del brazo para que ocuparan su lugar, Naruto despertó del letargo, regresando de vuelta a su realidad, Sakura ya estaba casi junto a él y Hinata muy lejos, tomando el asiento correspondiente para presenciar la ceremonia, Naruto tomó de la mano a su prometida y selló el compromiso que hizo con ella, caminando juntos hacia el altar, comprendió que si lograba dejar de lado sus sentimientos por Hinata, él sería muy feliz con Sakura, ella se había esforzado mucho por ocupar de nueva cuenta un lugar en su vida, fue por eso que decidió pactar el matrimonio, porque sabía que ella lo querría más que a nada, no podía retractarse ahora de su palabra, no podía humillar a Sakura, ni mucho menos pagarle con una traición cuando lo único que hizo fue ofrecerle su apoyo y amor, por eso tomó su mano y no dio marcha atrás aún cuando "ella" se encontraba a escasos metros de distancia.

Cuando lo vio tomar la mano de Sakura su alma comenzó a resquebrajarse, cuando ambos se arrodillaron frente al altar las fracturas se multiplicaron, al iniciar la ceremonia, los fragmentos de su corazón cayeron a tierra, a cada segundo y con cada minuto transcurrido, las esperanzas la abandonaban a la deriva y cuando el rito terminó igualmente todo terminó para ella, una lagrima se deslizó rebelde por su mejilla, se había acabado, ya nunca podría estar al lado de su querido Naruto-kun, nunca reiría con él, ni caminaría a su lado, ni lo tomaría de la mano, ni recibiría una de sus cálidas sonrisas que llenaban su corazón de gozo y trastornaban todos sus sentidos.

Tal y como cerró el capítulo con el Clan Hyuuga, así mismo debía cerrar el capítulo de Uzumaki Naruto, solo le quedaba un capítulo para finalizar la tragedia de su vida, pero ya no estaba tan segura de concluirlo, buscó a Sasuke con la mirada, se preguntó ¿si luego de cumplir sus objetivos él se sentiría tal y como ella se sentía ahora?, vacía e insatisfecha, irónicamente Sasuke era el único que podía comprender su pesar.

El festejo para congratular a los nuevos esposos se llevaría a cabo en el mismo templo, todo el tiempo Kiba y Shino permanecieron a su lado, más tarde lo hizo Neji, con quien pudo compartir sus experiencias luego de haber marchado de la mansión, Neji había cambiado un poco desde su último encuentro, se veía más alegre y llevaba la frente descubierta, a su lado estaba Tenten, dejando entrever una relación más cercana con su primo de la que creyó, se sintió feliz por ellos, presintiendo que dentro de no mucho la felicidad de Neji sería completa, su liberación era el pago justo luego de todos los años que se vio sometido a los designios de otros.

Sin importar lo animada que estaba su mesa, Hinata se sentía ausente, como si se encontrara aparte, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, la fatiga emocional logró inmunizarla a cualquier comentario, o al menos lo fue hasta que una energética chica rubia tomó asiento a su lado.

- Se ve que están muy animados por aquí – la escandalosa voz de Ino la sacó de su retraimiento, al girarse para saludarla la vio acaparar la tarta de frambuesas que acaban de servir.

- Amor, ¿no crees que ya has comido demasiado? – expresó cauteloso Sai, sentándose a su lado, genuinamente preocupado por la salud estomacal de su novia, Ino no había parado de engullir cuanto platillo le ponían enfrente, ella no dio importancia, aferrándose a la tarta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Una mujer debe hacer lo que una mujer debe para satisfacer los antojos de su estado… – repuso en su defensa – además Sai-kun, recuerda que ahora tengo que comer por dos… – lo miró de forma tan dulce y desprotegida que éste terminó por ceder ante ella.

- Disculpa si me entrometo Ino-san, pero, ¿a qué te refieres con lo de comer por dos? – Hinata, quien no pudo evitar escucharlos, se sintió inusualmente curiosa al respecto.

- Pues eso Hinata, que debo comer por dos… – no solo Hinata se le había quedado viendo interrogante, los demás en su mesa también lo hacían, siendo Ino tan expresiva, era imposible no mostrarse interesado – bien, para que lo entiendan, estoy embarazada… – pasada la primera impresión de genuino asombro, las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, los chicos felicitaron a Sai por su buen tino, mientras las chicas volcaban su atención en Ino.

- Muchas felicidades Ino-san – expresó Hinata de todo corazón.

- Gracias, aunque he tenido algunas molestias, realmente estoy ansiosa porque pasen rápido los siete meses que faltan… – decía muy animada y cuanto más escuchaba, la singular noticia hizo renacer en Hinata un sueño que se obligó a aplazar.

Hinata siempre soñó con tener una gran familia, viviendo en una enorme casa donde sus hijos pudieran jugar y compartir libremente, teniendo a su lado un esposo cariñoso y comprensivo que gustara de los niños tanto como ella, pronto comprendió que ese sueño como tantos otros no podría cumplirse, el futuro que planificó fue al lado de una persona en especificó, una persona que luego de ese día nunca más volvería estar a su lado, apretó los puños contra su regazó, exteriorizando inconscientemente su pesar.

- ¿Te sientes bien Hinata? – dijo Ino luego de unos minutos, al percatarse de que Hinata ya no la escuchaba.

- ¿Eh? – sintiendo la preocupada mirada de Ino sobre ella, forzó una sonrisa, ganando tiempo para formular una excusa creíble – si, no te preocupes Ino-san, si me disculpas, iré al tocador por un momento.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañé? – se ofreció Ino, interesada en la nerviosa actitud que adoptara de repente, desde que se toparan en la casa de modas de Ikuko-san, Hinata llamó la particular atención de Ino, sintió que llevaba una enorme carga a cuestas, como si necesitara un amigo en quien apoyarse, de inmediato dedujo el apellido y nombre de esa carga, Uzumaki Naruto, supuso lo terrible que debía ser para ella asistir a la boda de la persona que amó y posiblemente aún amaba, algo que le quedó claro luego de la forzosa felicitación que hizo a Sakura cuando se toparon la última vez.

- Está bien Ino-san, solo tardaré unos minutos – aunque con una calma sonrisa, su respuesta fue terminante, Ino decidió no presionarla, ya se las arreglaría después para coincidir con ella y sacarle la verdad.

Mientras se alejaba, Hinata no pudo dejar de pensar en el error que había cometido al asistir a la ceremonia, el festivo ambiente la asfixiaba, no tenía caso que siguiera ahí, ¿para qué seguir torturándose?, ¿para qué reprocharse el pasado?, un velo cristalino cubrió sus ojos al ahondar en sus errores, tan absorta en ello que no se fijó en el camino y terminó chocando de frente con alguien, antes de caer de bruces al suelo, éste alcanzó a detenerla, atrayéndola para que recobrara el equilibrio.

- Lo… lo lamento – balbuceó algo sonrojada, disimulando en la medida de lo posible su voz casi ahogada.

- No deberías, después de todo esto era lo que querías ¿no es así? – sin siquiera verlo al rostro reconoció de inmediato la voz de Sasuke.

- No necesito que me lo recuerdes – de inmediato se apartó de su lado, intentó ignorarlo y seguir su camino de frente pero Sasuke se interpuso nuevamente.

- Espero que no hayas olvidado que tenemos una conversación pendiente – insistió él.

- Ahora no es un buen momento Uchiha-san – intentó zafarse, pero Sasuke siguió inamovible en su postura.

- Para mí lo es, necesito que terminemos con esto cuanto antes… – Hinata lo meditó por unos segundos, dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, ella también necesitaba ponerle un punto final, recuperar la paz perdida.

- De acuerdo, pero no aquí, vayamos a otro lugar… – al notar cómo algunas miradas curiosas se posaban sobre ellos, lo tomó del brazo y se alejó lo más disimuladamente que pudo hacía el bosque que flanqueaba el templo, ambos se perdieron de vista al internarse en lo profundo de éste, lejos de los oídos y ojos indiscretos.

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto? – dijo Sakura a su ahora esposo, éste no perdió detalle del singular encuentro, intrigado como nunca en saber la verdad que escondían.

- No es nada Sakura-chan, tengo que hablar con Sasuke de algo importante, ahora regreso – fingió lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa para disimular su real preocupación.

- De acuerdo, solo no tardes mucho – envuelta en una entretenida charla con su maestra Sakura no se percató del interés real de Naruto, ni mucho menos del conflicto que se avecinaba.

- Te prometo que ni siquiera notaras que me habré ido… – le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de despedirse de ella, dirigiéndose hacia donde Hinata y Sasuke lo habían hecho, con la firme intención de descubrir de una buena vez por todas lo que estaba sucediendo, algo le decía que lo que fuera que ese par se trajera entre manos, terminaría por resolver la pieza faltante en el misterio que envolvía a Hinata, lo que según Sasuke la obligó a mentirle y a renunciar para siempre a la posibilidad de estar juntos.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ =3)

**- adlgutie: **Muchas gracias, siempre eres tan amable *abrazo*, si, pues el culpable de sus recuerdos es Itachi y cómo estos influyas de aquí en adelante también será responsabilidad suya ;P. Ya sé que debo hacer copias de mis archivos, pero como la memoria la cargo a donde voy y escribo en mis ratos libres, pues a veces se me olvida resguardarlos XD

- **Trinity24: **Sasuke del pasado, futuro o presente, puro sufrimiento para él owo, si, finalmente empezará el SasuHina, después de todo es una historia SasuHina XD, y pues me tardé en actualizar porque perdí (de nuevo) la memoria USB donde tenía guardado el capítulo, tengo una especie de maldición con ellas =3

- **Yukistar: **Si, qué puedo decir, el plan de Hinata fue un afortunado valor agregado a su venganza, y si, las visiones de Hinata fueron parte del regalito que le dejó Itachi como recuerdo jaja

- **elza-hina: **Muchas gracias y espero no haber demorado mucho con la actualización ;D

- **LilyHime:** No te preocupes, el instinto asesino de los lectores está a mi alrededor todo el tiempo XD, si, pobre Hinata, a ver si no queda más traumada de lo que ya está por culpa de Itachi/Sasuke jaja, y créeme, yo también espero que lo del hilo rojo se cumpla, aunque Hinata no quiera. Por lo del término de la historia no te preocupes, seguro que la termino antes de que este año finalice, le quedan alrededor de seis o siete capítulos, todo dependiendo de cómo se desarrolle la trama ;D y por cierto, ¡muchas felicidades por la próxima boda!

- **kaila maya the whater:** Chas!, tú sigue practicando tus dotes adivinatorios que vas por buen camino XD, lo del alma traté de explicarlo en este capítulo, y a final de cuentas es culpa del mismo Itachi que Hinata esté como está actualmente de desubicada owo, y dado que tus engranes cerebrales estás a full, espero que este capítulo aclare algunas de tus dudas y no te complique mas, saluditos =D

- **yusha: **Ojalá haya aclarado las dudas en este capítulo y si no, pues Hinata sigue siendo la misma de su tiempo, nada más que atosigada por los recuerdos que Itachi le mostró en el pasado (que enredoso es esto, de veras, incluso para mí o-Ó XD)

- **Amy-Pinky: ***salem saca su banderita blanca de rendición*Nah, Amy, que no es mi culpa, es de la musa que se niega a bendecirme con la inspiración y las ganas de seguir escribiendo, consideraré un verdadero milagro terminar de escribir esta historia, pero de que mi retiro es definitivo, lo es =3. No, no es la Hinata del pasado, es la misma Hinata de siempre, solo con recuerdos de la otra Hinata que Itachi/Sasuke le dejó hace tiempo XD, espero que tu deseo del beso se haya cumplido jajaja.

- **Anonimo: **Una de cal por las que van de arena con el pobre Neji XD, y pss al pobre Naruto le ha tocado sufrir mucho en esta historia, lol me mató lo de los paréntesis XDDDDD, y sobre lo de 'El chico del verano' no hay problema, era justo que le diera un final, aunque este se precipite más de lo que hubiera querido, pero igual y es mejor a que no hubiera final como tal =3

- **FlorItachiIchiha: **Espero no haber demorado mucho con la actualización, que la cosa se pone más y más intensa y lo que lo que falta XD

- **DarkAmyErza: **Yo espero lo mismo, y que los recuerdos no surtan el efecto contrario, que en lugar de acercarlos los aleje owo.

- **MissLuppi: **Esa fue la intención de Itachi/Sasuke, aunque al final no todo se dio tan bien como lo planeó, como tampoco planeó que Hinata terminará odiando al propio Sasuke por su culpa, en fin, Shin-sensei es sabio, y como bien lo planteas, Hinata acaba de ir a parar a la boca del lobo, de aquí en adelante todos sus objetivos irán en ascenso y por ende su vida personal irá en decadencia ;D

- **Elena: **Muchas gracias y espero no haber demorado mucho con la continuación jeje, a mí tampoco me gusta afectar la personalidad de los personajes, pero en este caso era inevitable, sobre todo por Hinata y todo lo que le ha tocado sufrir, la pobre ha quedado un poco trastornada owo, pobre Sakura, es un personaje que ni me va ni me viene, solo la utilizo para mis fines de que cuadre la trama XD, si te refieres al manga, yo prefiero que Naruto se quede con Sasuke antes que con Sakura ó solterón como dices, si, hay una vena SasuNaru dentro de mí =3, y pues de nuevo muchas gracias vecina ;D

- **okashira janet:** A estas alturas Hinata hace estragos en todo mundo XD


	25. El principio del cambio

Capitulo 25: **El principio del cambio  
**

A tientas, en la oscuridad buscó el interruptor para encender la luz, luego de tres años finalmente puso un pie dentro del que fue su departamento, sus pasos hicieron eco en el vestíbulo vacío, el polvo lo cubría todo, no obstante, tuvo la sensación de que apenas había sido ayer cuando compartió aquel espacio al lado de Itachi, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta al rememorar esa distante época que nunca volvería.

De la mesa ratona que estaba en la entrada tomó un portarretrato, con la palma de la mano limpió la capa de polvo que ensuciaba el cristal. Tragó dificultosamente, delineando con la yema de los dedos el contorno de la imagen ahí plasmada, un adusto chiquillo veía a la cámara con una mueca mezcla de enojo y bochorno, la única foto que tenía de él, recordaba que prácticamente obligó a Itachi a tomarse esa foto. Lo logró tendiéndole una especie de trampa; en acuerdo con Shizune, lo abrazó desprevenido por la espalda mientras su mentora les tomaba la foto.

Sonrió nostálgica al hacer un recuento de las cosas que cambiaron en su vida desde ese momento, el paso del tiempo es implacable, un solo evento puede representar la transformación definitiva de una persona, sacrificar a Naruto le valió poder cumplir algunas metas, se sentía complacida de terminar con el ciclo de sometimiento que durante años reinó en su Clan, satisfecha por finalmente conseguir la aprobación de su padre «_lo hiciste bien Hinata, estoy orgulloso de ti_», su corazón se hinchaba de gozo al rememorarlo, nunca se sintió tan conforme consigo misma como en ese momento y sin embargo, no podía disfrutar de su triunfo. La vida continuamente da giros inesperados y nos lleva por el camino opuesto al que quisiéramos haber trazado, la única culpable de su desgracia era ella, no podía renegar ni culpar a nadie por lo ocurrido, lo perdió en el momento que decidió marcharse, fue una estúpida al aferrarse tan fieramente a la idea de que sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara él nunca la olvidaría, los vivos tienen que progresar, no pueden aferrarse al recuerdo de alguien que yace en el inframundo, en la naturaleza humana está avanzar y no ver atrás, de lo contrario se corre el riesgo de quedar atrapado en el dolor, transitando un camino que puede llevarnos a la autodestrucción.

Naruto era uno de esos privilegiados seres con la capacidad de afrontar estoicamente cualquier prueba, él terminó por superar su muerte y seguir con su vida, y aunque le dolía haberlo perdido, en el fondo sentía cierta paz al saber que él estaba bien, que la persona con quien rehacía su vida lo amaba y que cuidaría de él como ella no supo hacerlo.

Se dirigió a su habitación, dejó el portarretrato en la pequeña cómoda que amueblaba el reducido espacio y tomó la caja musical labrada en la que un día decidió guardar sus tesoros, por la acumulación de polvo la maquina musical de la caja había dejado de funcionar, abrió la tapa superior y tomó un pequeño trozo de papel, posteriormente regresó la caja a su lugar, concentrando su atención en el colorido papelito.

Con una agridulce sonrisa, mezcla de tristeza y añoranza, observó largamente el recuadro de papel que sostenía entre sus manos, «_guarda este cupón… vale por un tazón gratis del ramen especial del viejo, yo también tengo uno ¿ves?, los canjearemos cuando regreses, es una cita_» una cita que jamás se concretaría «_Esperaré por ti todo el tiempo que sea necesario, hay algo… algo importante de lo que debo hablarte… __es una promesa_» le dijo Naruto antes de partir a esa desastrosa misión que la cambiaría para siempre. Recordaba aquel día como si solo hubieran pasado unas horas desde entonces, durante los últimos tres años reprimió en la medida de lo posible cualquier atisbo de debilidad, de los tormentosos recuerdos que no hacían más que incrementar su culpa «_no me hagas esto… quédate conmigo_» una lagrima se precipitó por su mejilla «…_te amo Hinata… te amo más que a nada… eres lo primero que es realmente mío_» una tras otra las demás lagrimas secundaron a la primera, ya no pudo contenerse, el recuerdo de Naruto echó abajo sus defensas, estrujó el pequeño cupón contra su pecho, apretando los dientes en un vano intento de salvaguardar el atisbo de entereza que le quedaba.

- ¡Na… Naruto-kun! – gimoteó en un dolorido murmullo – mi Naruto-kun… – totalmente vencida se dejó caer al suelo.

La carga sentimental contenida fue liberada de golpe, su pecho subía y bajaba irregular, gimoteó con fuerza, retorciéndose de dolor en el piso, lo había perdido, tal como perdió a Itachi y como perdió todo lo que amaba, ya no le quedaba nada por lo cual luchar, había tocado fondo y ni siquiera el deseo de venganza que la impulsó al principio pudo mantenerla a flote, regalarle consuelo, por asociación pensó en el causante de dicho sentimiento y en lo ocurrido solo un par de horas atrás, su enfrentamiento con Sasuke y la avasalladora derrota que significó para ella.

«_Cuando juzgó estar a una distancia prudente, lejos de los posibles curiosos, Hinata detuvo sus pasos y apoyando su mano contra el grueso tronco de un abeto, elevó la vista al cielo, intentando encontrar una respuesta al dilema que enfrentaba, ¿perdón ó castigo?, cualesquiera que fuera su decisión, no podría seguir aplazándola por más tiempo. Sasuke aguardó pacientemente que se decidiera a hablar, luego de unos minutos comprendió que ella no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo, optó por ser él mismo quien diera pie a la conversación._

_- ¿Qué decidiste? – la enfrentó sin rodeos, con la franqueza de siempre. Hinata dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, no tenía una respuesta apropiada para él, la boda de Naruto le hizo reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, se sentía fatal, ¿en qué clase de monstruo se había convertido?, sin importar cuánto odiara a Sasuke, por más infame que era ante sus ojos, se dio cuenta que no estaba lejos de convertirse en alguien igual de despreciable._

_- Seguiremos como hasta ahora – giró lentamente para enfrentarlo – ya no quiero hacer nada al respecto – desgastada por el odio, necesitaba dar tregua a sus destrozados nervios, añoraba los días en aquella selva milenaria al lado de su estimado maestro, quería olvidarse de todo y de todos, volver a la quietud de aquel mundo, aún si eso significaba renunciar a su venganza._

_- Ese no fue nuestro acuerdo – replicó de inmediato, nada conforme con la respuesta._

_- No, tú fuiste el que dio por hecho ese acuerdo, en ningún momento acepté tus condiciones._

_- Escucha Hyuuga – se mesuró tanto como pudo y decidió darle un ultimátum, de nada le valdría enfrascarse en una disputa verbal de la que al final no resultaría algo productivo – no podemos seguir jugando por siempre al gato y al ratón, necesito que tomes una decisión definitiva sobre mí._

_- ¿Y qué pasa si me niego?, ¿qué pasa si no quiero hacer nada al respecto? – lo retó, fastidiada de esa arrogante actitud suya, una necesidad innata de de contradecirlo, cegada testarudez de hacer lo opuesto a lo que él deseaba como una inconsciente forma de desquite. A punto de decirle que iba a obligarla por la fuerza a decidirse si era necesario, el comentario quedó en su mente al hacerse notar la presencia de un tercero que no estaba contemplado en los planes de ninguno._

_- ¿Qué decisión quieres que tome Hinata, Sasuke? – Naruto salió de entre unos arbustos, centrados como estaban en sí mismos, ninguno lo sintió llegar. Hinata se quedó muda y no supo qué responderle, miró indecisa a Sasuke, a diferencia suya, éste aguardó sereno, mostrándose imperturbable frente a Naruto – ¿porqué ninguno dice nada?, ¿qué está sucediendo realmente entre ustedes? – decidió centrarse en Hinata, la miró intenso, exigiéndole una respuesta inmediata._

_- No… no es… – abrumada al sentir sobre sí la escrutadora mirada de Naruto, Hinata se refugió tras la coraza de timidez que la caracterizó por años, esforzándose por encontrar una salida viable a ese desafortunado encuentro, de nuevo buscó ayuda en Sasuke, pero el Uchiha, lejos de ayudarla complicó más su situación._

_- Anda, déjate de mentiras y dile la verdad, al fin y al cabo ya no hay peligro de que dejé plantada a Sakura – los ojos de Hinata se abrieron anormalmente y visiblemente afectada, el labio inferior le tembló al ver la insolente sonrisa impresa en sus labios, aterrada descubrió las verdaderas intenciones de Sasuke, iba a delatarla._

_- ¿Qué verdad es esa Hinata? – insistió Naruto, cada vez más inquieto por su sospechosa actitud, sin lograr hacerse una idea sobre lo que pudieran estarle ocultando._

_- Si no se lo dices tú se lo diré yo… – aseguró, Hinata ya no pudo mantenerse al margen, sabiéndolo capaz de hacerle saber a Naruto la verdad, decidió enfrentarlo, aún si tenía que doblegarse ante él, evitaría a toda costa aquella confesión._

_- ¡No te atrevas! – replicó muy nerviosa._

_- ¿Hinata? – insistió Naruto, su preocupación fue en aumento al percatarse del inmenso temor que sus perlados ojos reflejaban. _

_- Toma una decisión – Sasuke siguió inamovible en su postura, ignorando deliberadamente la suplicante mirada que Hinata le dirigía. Se mordió el labio inferior evidentemente contrariada al escuchar su terminante respuesta, pero no dijo nada al respecto – la única relación que nos une es la de asesino y víctima – al escuchar la declaratoria perdió el dominio de sí misma, desesperada se plantó frente a él, creyendo que aún no era tarde para remediar el mal._

_- ¡Cállate!, no digas nada más, no lo digas o te juro que… – lo tomó con fuerza del brazo, mirándolo con ojos casi desorbitados, Sasuke se limitó a mirarla con desprecio, le molestaba el comportamiento de Hinata, la aguerrida forma en que se empeñaba en ocultarle la verdad a Naruto._

_- ¿Me mataras? – provocó burlón, mientras la hacía a un lado – ¡aleluya!, es lo único que esperé de ti los últimos tres años._

_- ¡Eres un…! – iba a lanzarse en su contra, cuando Naruto la retuvo, frustrando el último intento de Hinata por silenciarlo._

_- ¡Basta Hinata! – cansado de ser ignorado, Naruto finalmente se hizo notar, tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable al insólito comportamiento de la normalmente apacible joven – exijo una respuesta – esta vez miró fijamente a Sasuke – ¿a qué te refieres con lo de asesino y victima? – Sasuke guardó silencio alrededor de un minuto, tuvo claro que ya no había marcha atrás, aún si lo que diría significaba perder definitivamente la amistad de Naruto, estaba decidido a librarse de la carga de ese secreto. _

_- Hace tres años atrás Hinata y yo tuvimos la desgracia de cruzar nuestros caminos…_

_- ¡Suficiente!, ¡no digas más! – en un ágil movimiento se soltó del agarre de Naruto y se dirigió a donde Sasuke, él hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras y prosiguió._

_- Desde entonces ella tiene la intención de asesinarme y cobrarse lo que le hice… – siguió ignorándola._

_- ¡Te lo suplico Uchiha-san…! – se arrodilló en el piso aún sabiendo la terrible humillación que hacerlo significaba. Aquel acto tuvo el efecto contrario sobre Sasuke, la sumisa actitud de Hinata lo exasperaba, le enfurecía la infinita devoción que le merecía el Uzumaki – por favor, Naruto-kun, él no tiene..._

_- La razón por la que me odia es porque fui yo quien asesinó a ese niño – impactado, a Naruto le costó mucho confrontar sus palabras, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, palideciendo al __asimilar__ lo que Sasuke le decía, negándose a creer que su mejor amigo fuera el responsable de la desgracia de Hinata – yo maté al pequeño Itachi – reafirmó Sasuke a sabiendas de su incredulidad – Hinata decidió marchar de la aldea porque quería vengarse de mí, porque quería cobrarse lo que le hice – Sasuke la finiquitó con el último comentario, apretó tan fuerte sus puños que sus palmas estuvieron a punto de sangrar por la presión que sus uñas ejercían en ellas, no lo contradijo, se quedó postrada en el suelo, tan avergonzada que no se atrevió a levantarse, lo único que quería en ese momento era que la tierra se abriera en dos y la tragara._

_- ¿Hi-Hinata? – con emociones encontradas Naruto su arrodilló a su altura, la tomó gentilmente por los hombros obligándola a enderezarse y verlo de frente, un vano intento por refutar las palabras de Sasuke._

_- No debías saberlo, no debías… – alzó el rostro mostrándole una mueca contrariada y al enfrentar los ojos azules de él, su autocontrol se vino abajo, permitiendo a una lagrima que se precipitara a tierra._

_- No… no puede ser… – y al encarar su desconsolado rostro terminó por convencerse de que era verdad, inmediatamente trató de ahondar en sus sentimientos, pero primero que nada en comprender ¿por qué decidió excluirlo si se suponía que entonces eran una pareja? – ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?, podría haber estado a tu lado, podría… _

_- ¡Tú no podrías haber hecho nada! – su sobresaltada exclamación caló hondo en Naruto, apreciando por primera vez la real magnitud del dolor que en ella residía – Uchiha-san es demasiado importante para ti – se cubrió el rostro, siendo incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada – siempre… siempre me hablaste con tanto cariño de él, yo no podía arrastrarte conmigo, no podía compartir el odio que siento…, siempre estuviste solo Naruto-kun, fuiste rechazado y humillado por todos, pero cuando te integraste al equipo siete todo cambió para ti, lo sé porque siempre te observé y también sé que el mayor responsable de ese cambio fue Uchiha-san, yo no podía destruir ese lazo, no podía quitarte el amor a tu familia, el amor a tu hermano… – entonces Sasuke fue consciente del real alcance del amor que Hinata le profesaba, una oleada de remordimiento lo sacudió, demasiado tarde entendió sus verdaderas intenciones, lo único que hizo desde un principio fue protegerlo, sacrificó su propio amor por resguardar el primer lazo importante para Naruto, por eso ella no lo mató aún cuando tuvo la oportunidad en sus manos, sabía que al dañarlo, estaría dañando al propio Naruto, un sacrificio que él acababa de desmeritar. _

_- ¡Todo esto es tú culpa y no me dijiste nada! – absorto en su análisis, no estuvo atento a la inminente reacción de Naruto, en un santiamén éste se puso de pie, tomándolo furioso por las solapas del haori negro que portaba – ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE AMIGO SE SUPONE QUE ERES?_

_- ¡NO NARUTO-KUN!, ¡no lo lastimes! – para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes Hinata apartó a Naruto, interponiéndose entre él y Sasuke._

_- Pero Hinata… – intentó replicar Naruto, asombrado de su protectora actitud. _

_- Esto es algo que no te concierne, te suplico que te vayas… – dominando el llanto, se obligó a imponerse a él._

_- No Hinata, no pienso dejarte… – insistió, ahora que sabía la verdad bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a apartarse de su lado, juntos enfrentarían cualquier desafío, o al menos esa fue su momentánea visión de las cosas puesto que Hinata no tardó en abrirle los ojos._

_- Tú 'esposa' espera por ti, debes estar con ella, ese es tu lugar ahora… – la simple frase bastó para obligarlo a volver a la realidad, pensó en Sakura, en el compromiso que acababa de atarlos, un lazo que los unía de por vida – arreglaré las diferencias con Uchiha-san a mi manera, si te atreves a intervenir, ¡te juro por dios que no te lo perdonaré! – aseveró ella sin moverse de su lugar, Naruto se mostró indeciso por unos segundos, al mirar directamente en sus ojos fue consciente del alcance de su determinación, en ese aspecto ambos eran parecidos, tan obstinada como él cuando se fijaba una meta, nada ni nadie podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, no por nada ambos trazaron el mismo camino ninja, obligados a ser fieles a su palabra hasta la muerte._

_- De acuerdo, haré lo que me pides… – concedió Naruto, abatido descubrió que sería la despedida definitiva para ellos, lo que Hinata terminó por reafirmarle._

_- Dale mis buenos deseos a Sakura-san…, de todo corazón espero que tengan una feliz vida juntos… – pesaroso, Naruto solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza, dio la media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso sin volver la vista atrás._

_Hinata lo miró marchar en silencio, solo al desaparecer de su vista se permitió dejar escapar un pesaroso suspiro que el viento se llevó con él, el adiós a su primer amor de juventud, un amor que recordaría por siempre. Pasaron varios minutos sin que Sasuke o ella se movieran de su lugar, sin poder aguantarse por más tiempo, inesperadamente Hinata le plantó una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda._

_- ¡ERES UN BASTARDO! – exclamó iracunda, materializando todo la amargura que contuvo frente a Naruto, si bien lo tomó por sorpresa, Sasuke no respondió a la agresión, su mutismo la exaspero más, creyó que se burlaba nuevamente de ella – ¡¿cómo te atreviste? – apretó fuertemente los puños, entornando los ojos fijamente él, en un vano intento por sacarle una respuesta – estoy cansada – prosiguió con furia contenida – hastiada de que mi vida giré entorno tuyo – sus palabras calaron en Sasuke, pero se consideraba lo suficientemente culpable como para merecer su desprecio – ¡eres detestable!, ¡no tienes idea de cuánto te aborrezco y de lo mucho que me enferma estar cerca de ti!, ¡eres escoria!, ¡alguien como tú no debió haber nacido…! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿por qué no dices nada?, ¡¿por qué te quedas callado? – con voz afectada por la ira no paró de maldecirlo en voz alta, de echarle en cara su desprecio, duras palabras que fueron acumulándose hasta que Sasuke no pudo tolerarlo más, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, la obligó a callar sellando sus labios con un beso, a Hinata le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar y en cuanto fue consciente trató inútilmente de resistirse, él aprisionó con fuerza sus muñecas, forcejearon por un buen rato hasta que la falta de oxigeno pudo más– ¡NO! – se apartó bruscamente devolviéndole en ese instante a Sasuke la cordura momentáneamente perdida y al ver la indescifrable expresión que Hinata tenía en el rostro reparó seriamente en lo que había hecho – ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? – le asestó otro golpe en la cara, imprimiendo tanta fuerza que un hilito de sangre se deslizó por la comisura del labio, Sasuke comprendió de inmediato que había cometido un terrible equivocación al besarla, su racionalidad no entendía ¿por qué había hecho semejante barbaridad? – justo cuando quiero olvidarlo todo te empeñas en dañarme y obligarme a seguir odiándote… – fue su terminante declaratoria – no tienes idea… – apretó los dientes, costándole de sobre manera dominarse, no quería llorar nuevamente frente a él – no tienes idea de cuánto te odio Uchiha Sasuke…_

_- ¿De qué te quejas? – recalcó él fingiendo cinismo, dolido más de lo que nunca admitiría por sus últimas palabras – ¿acaso eres la única con el derecho de besar a otro sin pedir su consentimiento? – muda de coraje, Hinata retrocedió lentamente, negaba reprobatoriamente con la cabeza, acaba de recibir la peor de las humillaciones, su pisoteado orgullo no le permitió permanecer por más tiempo a su lado y enfrentarlo, salió corriendo a toda velocidad, sin dirección fija y sin regresar la vista atrás_»

- ¿Qué debo hacer Itachi-kun? – masculló entre dientes, pensó asqueada en aquel beso y con rudeza se limpió los labios, friccionándolos frenéticamente con la manga del kimono, tratando desesperadamente de borrar de su mente y cuerpo el recuerdo de aquel contacto, pero más furiosa que por el beso lo estaba de no poder defenderse, de que su fuerza física siguiera siendo inferior a la suya, se dio cuenta de lo débil que seguía siendo, sometida por la rabia y el resentimiento, un fuerte sentimiento de fracaso se abría paso por salir de nueva cuenta a la luz, se abrazó a sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro tras ellas, se sentía como una niña perdida a la mitad del bosque sin encontrar un camino que la llevara a casa, al paso de los minutos el llanto fue amainando en intensidad, hasta que uno que otro suspiro fue lo único que rompió el silencio de la habitación.

Se quedó tirada en el piso, no tenía ganas de mover un solo musculo, con el pasar de los minutos fue perdiendo su fuerza de voluntad, ya nada tenía sentido, podría quedarse ahí tirada por días y no pasaría nada, el estado de depresión que la sumió la muerte de Itachi volvía con mayor fuerza, poco le faltó para bloquearse como esa vez y hubiera pasado si su atención no se centra en los primeros acordes de una dulce melodía que fue entonada de la nada, desganada, volvió el rostro tratando de ubicar el origen de la música, sus ojos se toparon con la hermosa cajita de madera labrada. Fascinada por el inusual acontecimiento, Hinata logró enderezarse, a gatas se dirigió hasta la cómoda y tomó con cuidado la cajita musical.

- Gracias Itachi-kun – murmuró quedito, abrazando dulcemente la pequeña caja, él dio su vida para proteger la suya, nunca debía olvidarlo, viviría, no podía desperdiciar el valioso regalo de su querido hermanito. Pensando en todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, Hinata renovó su compromiso con él, cumpliría la promesa que juró frente a su cadáver, Uchiha Sasuke pagaría por sus actos, no descansaría hasta ver su orgullo pisoteado y su espíritu destruido.

Recuperando las fuerzas se dio a la tarea de limpiar el departamento, la noche le pasó en un instante, el ejercicio le vino bien para despejarse del todo, recibió al nuevo día en la azotea, mientras tendía la última sábana blanca que lavó, se apoyó en la baranda de metal que circundaba el techo del edificio, siendo testigo del inminente amanecer, fascinada, observó los matices que el cielo adoptó a medida que el astro rey ocupaba su lugar en el horizonte, contemplándolo hasta que solo el azul predominó en el firmamento, un hermoso azul celeste igual al de aquellos expresivos ojos que la fascinaron durante años, se quedó un largo rato en el mismo lugar, sintiendo la tibieza de los cálidos rayos hacer contacto con su piel, inmersa en un agradable sopor pensó en los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, en el amor que se tuvieron y en la distancia que ahora los separaba, llegando a la conclusión que debía dejar ir definitivamente a Naruto, resignarse y superarlo, recordó que la mañana de ese día partiría junto a Sakura a una larga luna de miel, tiempo provechoso para ella, pues sin la distracción de su inquietante presencia, tenía una oportunidad real de cumplir su objetivo.

Asimilando gradualmente la ruptura emocional que sufrió por el matrimonio de Naruto, Hinata enfocó su total concentración en idear un plan de venganza efectivo, ya no tenía un motivo real para no hacerlo, la primera traba que se presentaba en su camino era la parca personalidad de Sasuke, le repelía la idea de tener que volver a dirigirle la palabra, pero de alguna forma debía llegar a él, traspasar su defensa y averiguar sus debilidades, conocer al enemigo mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía, lo quisiera o no, la única forma de conseguir ese objetivo era convivir con él, propiciar una amistad para ganarse su confianza y finalmente destruirlo desde dentro.

Una particularidad que le aconteció dos días después de la boda fue la visita de Ino, parecía muy interesada por sus problemas y si bien Hinata no estaba dispuesta a compartirlos, con el paso de de los días se dio cuenta de que en ella había encontrado una buena amiga, Ino era extrovertida y muy elocuente, solía hablar sin reparos de su vida personal, de tal forma Hinata se enteró que al término de la guerra Ino y Sai comenzaron a salir y desde hacía seis meses vivían juntos, así mismo Ino le hablaba sobre su embarazo y las molestias y antojos que le provocaba, las visitas de Ino eran tan frecuentes, que feliz de complacerla, Hinata se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la cocina, preparando pastelillos y galletas que su amiga devoraba en segundos, la amistad de Ino le sirvió para distraer sus pensamientos y no pensar en Naruto, sin que por ello Hinata dejara de intentar encontrar la solución a su problema con Sasuke.

Esa mañana se levantó particularmente malhumorada, frustrada consigo misma, tratando de apaciguar su contrariado ánimo pues luego de dos semanas todo seguía igual entre Sasuke y ella, se dio una ducha de agua helada para refrescarse las ideas y una vez estuvo vestida, fue directamente al espacio de la cocina y se preparó un café bien cargado, con la humeante taza en la mano derecha se dirigió al pequeño balconcito en donde cultivaba algunas flores de ornato, se recargó en la baranda de madera y bebió lentamente la revitalizante bebida, el café fue un gusto que adquirió gracias a Itachi, nunca conoció a nadie que bebiera tanto café como él, claro, excepto Sasuke, éste parecía tener una fascinación igual a la de itachi, suspiró pesadamente, la persona llamada Uchiha Sasuke era como una especie de obsesión que últimamente se empeñaba en pesar sobre cada una de sus acciones y pensamientos, llegando al extremo de comenzar a alucinarlo.

Justo ahora él caminaba frente a ella, incluso se detuvo para mirarla fijamente de frente, momento, no era una alucinación sino el Sasuke real, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando sus ojos coincidieron con los de él, duró apenas un segundo, Sasuke automáticamente desvió la mirada, dispuesto a seguir su camino.

- ¡Uchiha-san! – lo llamó si pensar, Sasuke detuvo sus pasos, viéndola por la altura del hombro, la frialdad que percibió en él congeló momentáneamente sus pensamientos, Sasuke regresó la vista al frente dispuesto a marcharse – ¡espera por favor! – y volvió a llamarlo sin pensar, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

- Creí que me odiabas y no querías saber nada de mí Hyuuga – ésta se amedrentó por la dureza con que se refirió a ella, desde el principio supo que no sería fácil, armándose de valor, buscó una excusa razonable que pudiera retenerlo algunos minutos más, miró la taza que sostenía con ambas manos y fue como si su cerebro se iluminara.

- ¿Quieres…?, ¿quieres tomar una taza de café conmigo? – Sasuke parpadeó asombrado, su primer pensamiento fue darle la espalda y marcharse de ahí, Hinata era una persona inestable y altamente peligrosa para sus emociones, cuando quiso rechazar su oferta, su cuerpo ya había respondido por él, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Su razonamiento no acaba de comprender cómo terminó en el departamento de Hinata, sentado en su comedor, aguardando la taza de café que ella ofreció. Resignado, se dedicó a observar disimuladamente su entorno mientras esperaba, el espacio era más reducido de lo que imaginó, eso sí, estaba tan impecablemente limpio como lo estuvo su casa durante el tiempo que lo obligó a aceptarla como huésped. A escasos pasos de él se ubicaba la cocineta donde Hinata preparaba la taza de café causante de que terminara ahí, aparte de la mesa del comedor y de los cojines que fungían como asientos de lo que aparte del comedor era también la sala, no había más muebles que un perchero y junto a él una mesa ratona, adornada por una maceta y un portarretratos, observó detenidamente la foto que había en el portarretratos, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al reconocer al pequeño que abrazaba protectoramente Hinata.

Cualquier prejuicio que pudiera sentir por ella se desvaneció al ver esa foto, se sintió un idiota al pensar en lo que debía significar para Hinata interactuar con la persona que más debía aborrecer en el planeta, estúpidamente la desafió sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos. Sin importar cómo se dieron las circunstancias para terminar confesándole la verdad a Naruto, nada podría borrar lo que le hizo, ni devolverle lo que le quitó.

- Bien cargado, como a ti te gusta… – salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su dulce voz llamándolo, tomó la taza que le ofrecía y agradeció la atención – ¿Uchiha-san…? – se sentó en uno de los cojines, quedando frente a él – sobre lo que pasó el otro día, creo que me excedí contigo y no actué de la mejor forma… – gran sorpresa le causó escucharla, quien debía dar disculpas era él.

- No te culpo, ha de ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza para ti tolerar mi presencia… – dio un sorbo, dejando que el amargo líquido diluyera el mal sabor de su boca.

- No… no es tan malo como piensas… – sonrió apenas – "_si quiero cumplir mis objetivos así debe ser_"– pensó, satisfecha del rumbo que llevaba la conversación.

- Tu departamento es bastante… acogedor – observó, intentando cambiar el tema.

- Gracias, es pequeño pero tiene el espacio justo que necesito… – Sasuke supo que era su turno de seguir la conversación pero no se le ocurrió nada qué decir, se hizo un largo silencio que resultó hasta cierto punto incomodo, a Sasuke le parecía sospechoso el comportamiento de Hinata, dudaba que tratara de llevarse bien con él sin tener una doble intención de por medio, era eso o había puesto veneno en su café y estaba esperando pacientemente a que surtiera efecto.

- Hyuuga, ¿qué pretendes? – Sasuke se dejó de rodeos, no era tonto y podía darse cuenta que había algo raro tras tanta amabilidad de su parte.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres – Hinata camufló con una sonrisa el sobresalto que su directo cuestionamiento le causó.

- Esta bien si no quieres decirme tus planes, pero tampoco me tomes por retrasado mental, es bastante obvio que tu invitación no es meramente por cortesía, ¿por qué tendrías que disculparte si fui yo quien te agravió en primer lugar? – tal como lo supuso no debía subestimarlo, en segundos replanteó su estrategia, intentando retomar un rumbo favorable.

- Pienso marcharme de Konoha – no mintió, una vez que terminara con él lo haría – pero antes de marchar estoy poniendo mis pendientes en orden – lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió cortésmente – ahora que Naruto-kun se ha casado, he podido reconsiderar mis actos, comprendí que terminé perdiendo a la persona que más quería por un capricho egoísta, he decidido dejar el pasado atrás y avanzar, pero no puedo hacerlo mientras no esté en paz contigo… – no con la intención que quiso darle, pero fue verdad lo que dijo.

- Admito que tu postura es razonable, lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo pretendes hacerlo sin eliminarme de por medio? – nuevamente la acorraló con uno de sus directos comentarios, Hinata sorbió su café en aparente indiferencia, pensando detenidamente sus siguientes palabras.

- Quiero conocerte mejor, conocer al verdadero Sasuke – dejó la taza sobre la mesa y lo miró de frente, Sasuke tomó su declarativa con sorpresa, preguntándose ¿qué era lo que Hinata pretendía en realidad? y picado por la curiosidad decidió seguirle el juego.

- Conocerme, ¿qué tontería es esa?

- Es algo de vital importancia para mí, mi maestro… él continuamente me repetía que mientras no dejara ir el sentimiento negativo que me consume, no podré estar en paz conmigo misma, tú eres el causante directo de este sentimiento, necesito hacer las paces contigo o de lo contrario nunca podré liberarme de las cadenas que me atan a este lugar.

- Tienes una lógica bastante confusa – expresó aún intrigado – tus motivos siguen pareciéndome absurdos, pero si eso te hace sentir mejor por mí no hay problema – algo le decía que estaba cometiendo un error y sin embargo la curiosidad fue más fuerte que la razón, le seguiría la corriente hasta descubrir la verdad.

- Gracias… – se dio mejor de lo que Hinata esperaba, de aquí en adelante dependía de su pericia encontrar su debilidad – dios, ya ha pasado casi una hora, lo siento, te he demorado sin tomar en cuenta el compromiso que seguro tenías – expresó al ver el reloj circular colgado en la pared que estaba frente a ella.

- No te preocupes, me dirigía al campo de práctica, Tsunade-sama me asignó un grupo de genin con la excusa de que por el momento no podía asignarme a ningún equipo, según ella estoy obligado a hacer algo productivo por la aldea – la primera impresión de Hinata fue de genuino asombro, la segunda fue conmoción y la tercera y última de compasión, no por Sasuke, sino con los pobres chicos que desgraciadamente cayeron bajo la tutela de éste.

- No te imagino como instructor… – Sasuke sonrió sutilmente por su franqueza.

- Agradezco tu confianza – dejó la taza de lado y se puso en pie, Hinata entendió que estaba por marcharse e imitó sus movimientos, encaminándolo a la salida.

- No quise decirlo de esa forma, es que no creo que exista a un genin capaz de seguir tu ritmo – Hinata optó por ser ella misma, conociendo a Sasuke, éste la descubriría de inmediato si fingía su comportamiento y eso no le convenía.

- Eso es algo que pronto comprobaremos – le dijo ya en la puerta – hoy es el primer día de esos mocosos, los cité a las cinco de la mañana y les prohibí almorzar.

- Pero si ya son las diez de la mañana… – expresó la joven con genuino desconcierto.

- Exacto, la prueba comenzó hace cinco horas, si siguen en pie hasta la merienda, ten por seguro que aprobaran…

- ¿No te parece algo extremista?

- No, esa es la tradición en el equipo siete – aseguró confiado, ahí Hinata obtuvo el primer apunte mental sobre su investigación, el orgullo que Sasuke trasmitía al referirse a su equipo.

- Te deseo suerte entonces – expresó sincera, empujada por la confianza que Sasuke le dio.

- La necesitaré – aseguró, despidiéndose con la mano ya de espaldas a ella.

- ¿Uchiha-san? – Hinata lo retuvo a medio camino, acababa de ocurrírsele una buena idea, éste la miró por la altura del hombro. Hinata aprisionó sus manos contra su pecho y algo titubeante se dirigió a él, temerosa de estarse precipitando – realmente me gustaría saber el destino de esos genin, ¿te importaría si mañana también compartimos una taza de café?

- Mañana no puedo, Tsunade-sama me citó temprano para entregar mi reporte sobre esos mocosos – Hinata se decepcionó al escucharlo – pero pasado mañana está bien para mí – los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron, entusiasmada, lo despidió hasta perderlo de vista en las escaleras, entró en su departamento con una sonrisa satisfactoria luego de haber conseguido su objetivo y estar un paso más cerca de cumplir su meta.

Tal como lo prometió, Sasuke se presentó dos días después, Hinata lo recibió con la misma cortesía y lo invitó a pasar, esta vez había preparado un sencillo pero suculento almuerzo, el Uchiha quedó sorprendido con la buena pinta de los alimentos y al probar el primer bocado, el cielo se abrió, desde la muerte de su madre no tuvo la oportunidad de volver a probar comida casera tan deliciosa.

Hechos los rigurosos cumplidos, Hinata comenzó la charla indagando en su suerte y la de los genin que estaban bajo su mando, Sasuke le explicó a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido, aún no confiaba en ella, si aceptó su invitación fue precisamente para tratar de averiguar qué era lo que se traía entre manos.

- Entonces tú grupo no tuvo éxito… – expresó Hinata sin mostrar real sorpresa, previendo que algo así ocurriría.

- No…, eran demasiado débiles, no tenían la voluntad necesaria para asumir la responsabilidad que se requiere al convertirse en ninja, ni siquiera fueron capaces de ayudar a su compañero caído, lo abandonaron sin pensarlo.

- Es algo que tú más que nadie debe valorar como una cualidad imprescindible teniendo a Naruto-kun como compañero – apuntó ella, cada conversación que sostenía con Sasuke era una nueva oportunidad para aprender de él – después de todo hubieses sido un buen sensei Uchiha-san – mientras hablaba recogió los patos del almuerzo y los puso en el fregadero, luego acercó a la mesa una bandeja en la cual llevaba una tetera y dos tazas ornamentales, vertió el humeante té verde sobre las tazas, el favorito de Hinata, para finalmente compartirlo con su invitado.

- Aunque no lo sea, Tsunade-sama seguirá insistiendo en ello para fastidiarme, trabajo mejor solo – la joven sonrió sutil y haciendo de lado sus diferencias con él, agregó.

- Ese es tu problema, creer que estás solo habiendo tantas personas que se preocupan por ti – se dejó llevar por la conversación, olvidando por un minuto el real propósito de ésta.

- Somos algo parecidos en ese punto ¿no lo crees? – Hinata no respondió, se limitó a sonreír cambiando de tema, la pauta para una larga charla que se prolongó más de una hora.

Los días pasaron, agrupándose en semanas y en menos de lo que ninguno pensó se cumplieron tres meses desde que compartieron esa primera taza de café, Hinata se fue acostumbrado a la presencia de Sasuke, tanto como él a la suya, cuando Sasuke no estaba de misión, se juntaban a desayunar, si bien al principio tuvo sospechas de que pudiera aprovechar la oportunidad para envenenarlo, a Sasuke no le importaba morir luego de haber probado su exquisito sazón, a Hinata no le costó trabajo descubrir los gustos de Sasuke, eran tan parecidos a los de Itachi que resultó fácil complacerlo con comidas en las que predominaba el tomate, su ingrediente preferido.

Sin importar lo mucho que sus lazos se hubieran estrechado, Hinata aún buscaba una debilidad importante en él, al enfocar sus esfuerzos en ganarse su confianza, sin percatarse su odio fue adormeciéndose, llegando al punto de tener que recordarse que su trato cordial debía ser solo eso, cordial; y que aunque Sasuke comenzara a simpatizarle, esto no debía influir llegado el momento de actuar en su contra.

Hasta ahora Hinata decidió abstenerse de retomar las responsabilidades como ninja, sin duda que tenía la capacidad necesaria para hacer frente a cualquier misión, pero estaba sumamente cómoda en su papel actual, además de que su padre subsidiaba sus gastos, eso le permitió vivir de forma holgada sin preocuparse, sintiendo el tiempo libre como unas largas y merecidas vacaciones, inclusive llegó a considerar la idea de abrir un local de comida al ver la buena aceptación que tenían sus guisos y postres. Una de esas mañanas en las que solían reunirse y después de los temas obligados, como el clima y asuntos triviales, Sasuke decidió abordar a Hinata sobre un punto que le pareció importante discutir.

- Escuché que Naruto volverá en un par de días – dijo Sasuke en aparente desinterés, observando atentamente la reacción de su acompañante, tal como lo pensó, Hinata no pudo camuflar el sobresalto que le causó la noticia – creí que te interesaría saberlo…

- Vaya, que bien… – dio un sorbo a su té tratando de aclararse, increíblemente la noticia no le sentó tan mal como esperaba, profiriendo una sincera sonrisa – su luna de miel fue bastante larga, mira que tomarse más de tres meses…

- Todo fue cosa de Sakura, quería visitar los lugares más representativos de las cinco naciones – secundó, esperando el momento en que ella sucumbiera al disgusto que creyó le causaría la noticia.

- Supongo que a Naruto-kun no le desagradó del todo la idea, le gusta mucho viajar, aún recuerdo cuando tuvo que permanecer recluido en la aldea a causa de la guerra, casi se vuelve loco – se le escapó una risita involuntaria al rememorar esos momentos – una vez me dijo 'Hinata, cuando termine la guerra realizaré un tour por todo el mundo…' – su ánimo decayó al pensar en la segunda parte de la frase '_¿me acompañaras?, sería fabuloso si tú y yo lo recorriéramos juntos 'ttebayo_' – me alegra que Naruto-kun al fin pudiera cumplir su sueño.

- ¿Aunque no fuera contigo? – su pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, últimamente él podía interpretar sus pensamientos, tal y como si pudiera leerlos.

- Era inevitable, estoy segura de que Sakura-san y él son felices, si te soy sincera, creo que fue lo mejor para Naruto-kun, espero que algún día podamos mirarnos de frente y ser tan buenos amigos como antes… – Sasuke se le quedó mirando, dudando seriamente de la veracidad de lo que acababa de decirle – no me veas así, sé lo que piensas y no, no habló porque si, ni estoy fingiendo, mis sentimientos por él han cambiado, te mentiría si dijera que no sigo queriéndolo, pero ya no es como antes – Hinata hizo una pausa, considerando sus próximas palabras, sintiendo la necesidad de sincerarse con él – cuando finalmente me resigné a que nunca más estaríamos juntos, comencé a valorarlo de forma distinta, admito que fue muy doloroso, pero hoy puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme que finalmente lo he dejado ir y que mi vida ya no gira en torno a él.

- Has madurado… – expresó Sasuke complacido, no detectó ninguna clase de falsedad en sus palabras y el hecho de que en todo momento lo mirara a los ojos lo hizo confiar en su sinceridad, insólitamente Sasuke se sintió aliviado al saber sus actuales sentimientos por Naruto, como si un gran obstáculo se quitara de su camino y estuviera un paso más cerca de Hinata.

- Si, yo siento lo mismo… podría decirse que finalmente estoy en paz con él… – nacida de lo más profundo de su corazón, una cálida sonrisa se extendió a lo largo de sus labios color cereza, si bien debía tener el efecto contrario, hablar con Sasuke la reconfortaba, confianza que igualmente ella le generaba a él, una conexión parecida a la que en otro tiempo tuvo con Itachi. Por un instante la miró abstraído, le pareció la más hermosa de las sonrisas y contagiado por el aura de serenidad que la rodeaba, sonrió con la misma sinceridad, un reconfortante sentimiento casi olvidado en él.

- Bien, temí que te salieras control y me golpearas como en su boda, milagrosamente no perdí un diente entonces… – sonsacó sarcástico, se sentía tan cómodo a su lado que sin esfuerzo sacaba a relucir una refrescante personalidad que él mismo desconocía que tuviera.

- Te diviertes burlándote de mí ¿cierto? – Hinata fingió molestia, la verdad y aunque se volvía más y más frecuente tener que amonestarse a sí misma, compartía una química igual con Sasuke, llegando incluso a desear borrar el pasado y haberlo conocido en circunstancias distintas.

- Un poco… – recalcó cínico, encantado con el infantil mohín impreso en el semblante de Hinata.

- Tonto… – murmuró entre dientes antes de llevarse a la boca uno de los dulces que Sasuke había traído consigo para acompañar el té verde que entonces disfrutaban.

- ¿Escuché mal?, ¿la correcta señorita Hyuuga se atrevió a proferir un insulto? – recalcó con afectada propiedad, Hinata lo miró fulminante, él disfrutaba haciéndola rabiar, sacando a relucir una agresiva e inusual personalidad.

- ¿Uchiha-san? – lo miró fijamente, tan solemne y con tan mala vibra que a Sasuke le costó trabajo contener una carcajada – piérdete en el bosque – Sasuke no dijo nada, sorbió su té camuflando la gracia que el comentario le causó, Hinata lo imitó, y mientras ella distraía su atención en el té, Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para seguir contemplándola, la Hyuuga le resultaba interesante en muchos aspectos, siempre mostrándose correcta y siendo propia hasta en sus insultos, por eso buscaba cualquier oportunidad para molestarla, porque solo entonces dejaba la fachada de recato y aunque fuera por unos segundos, era capaz de ver a una Hinata que nadie más conocía.

- En fin, sería un placer para mi seguir departiendo insultos, pero es momento de que me vaya… – dejó su taza de lado y se puso en pie, señal inequívoca de que había llegado el momento de despedirse.

- ¿Cuento contigo mañana para almorzar? – acostumbrada a lo que se había vuelto una especie de rutina, imitó los movimientos de Sasuke, caminando tras él hasta la puerta principal.

- Será hasta el martes, mañana temprano salgo de misión – Sasuke ya se encontraba afuera, el momento de despedirse había llegado, algo que ambos hubieran querido postergar y que dado su orgullo ninguno era capaz de aceptar abiertamente.

- El martes está bien para mí, suerte con tu misión… – y con una última sonrisa se despidió de él, sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke giró sobre sus talones, siguiendo directo por el angosto corredor que daba a las escaleras, conforme por poder haberla visto antes de marchar, le resultaba imposible seguir negándose la agradable satisfacción que le causaba el compartir juntos, relación que era consiéntete, Hinata daría por terminada en cuanto tomara la decisión definitiva de marcharse.

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun… – en el trayecto a las escaleras se topó con la que en otros tiempos fue una de sus peores pesadillas, pero ahora, al igual que con Sakura, llevaba una cordial trato.

- Yamanaka… – estaba de tan buen humor que incluso correspondió el saludo, claro que sin detener su camino, Ino se le quedó mirándolo detenidamente, percibiendo una inusual atmosfera de serenidad en el normalmente apático Uchiha, la duda de su presencia en ese lugar se disipó al ver a Hinata de pie frente a la puerta de su departamento, siguió apresurada de frente, sin esperar un momento para interrogarla.

- ¿No sabía que Sasuke-kun y tú fueran amigos? – Hinata de inmediato notó la doble intención en las palabras de su amiga.

- Buenos días Ino – atajó confiada, desde el principio se tuvieron la confianza suficiente para llamarse sin honoríficos, en parte por la insistencia de Ino al respecto – ¿quieres pasar? – se hizo a un lado, dejando que la joven con cinco meses de embarazo a cuestas pasara primero.

- Gracias, necesito un respiró, subir tantos escalones es la muerte, cada vez me es más difícil cargar con el peso extra… – señaló su vientre abultado, aceptando de buena gana la invitación.

- Tengo algunos dulces que Uchiha-san trajo, podemos tomar una taza de té y compartirlos mientras descansas – ofreció Hinata mientras Ino tomaba asiento en uno de los cojines y ella se hacía cargo de los preparativos para cumplir su ofrecimiento.

- Fabuloso, ¡eres la mejor Hinata-chan! – aplaudió emocionada, un par de minutos después la mesa estaba nuevamente dispuesta para compartir el té, en cuanto Ino probó uno de los dulces su reacción no se hizo esperar – ¡están deliciosos!, ¿y dices que Sasuke-kun te los obsequió?

- Así es… – al notar la maliciosa forma en cómo Ino se le quedó mirando agregó con rapidez – no es lo que piensas, entre Uchiha-san y yo no hay nada…

- De la amistad al amor hay un trecho muy corto – insistió pícara, guiñándole un ojo.

- Ino… – la seriedad de su réplica dio a entender a la Yamanaka que su amiga no estaba de humor para bromas.

- Ya, es que me sorprende que se lleven tan bien – evadió la severa mirada volviendo su atención a los dulces – Sasuke-kun es un hueso muy duro de roer y si se abrió contigo ha de ser porque le interesas de alguna forma ¿no lo crees?, deberías pensarlo, ambos son solteros, no hay nada de malo en ello.

- Malinterpretas nuestra relación – reiteró Hinata, bebiendo calmamente su té, tratando de no mostrar interés al respecto – Uchiha-san y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos, existen diferencias muy grandes de por medio para que algo así ocurra…

- Todo en esta vida tiene solución… – insistió Ino, viendo brillar una luz sobre sus intereses, creyendo fervientemente que Hinata necesitaba darse otra oportunidad en cuanto al amor se refería, a sabiendas de la desilusión amorosa que sufrió a causa de Naruto meses atrás.

- No quisiera ofenderte Ino, pero puedo saber ¿a qué debo tu visita tan temprano? – decidió cortar definitivamente el peligroso rumbo de la conversación, por mucha confianza que le tuviera a Ino, no podía confesarle que la única razón por la que estaba tan unida a Sasuke era porque tenía la firme intención de destruirlo.

- ¡Cierto!, por el asunto de Sasuke-kun lo olvidé por completo – recapacitó contrariada para luego mostrarle una radiante sonrisa llena de felicidad – Tsunade-sama acaba de darme los resultados y quise contártelo cuanto antes, ya sé cuál será el sexo de mi bebé…

- Estupendo, ¿qué te dijo? – contagiada por su entusiasmo, la alentó a continuar.

- ¡Es un varón! – exclamó contenta – yo quería una niña, pero la verdad es que ya no me importa, dios, ¡me muero por conocerlo Hinata-chan!

- ¿Sai-san ya lo sabe? – prosiguió, cayendo en cuenta que hace tiempo se hubieran ahorrado la espera si tan solo ella hubiera utilizado su byakugan para averiguarlo.

- No, justo tuvo que salir de misión hace un par de días, tú eres la primera a quien le doy la noticia – Hinata la tomó de las manos, compartiendo su felicidad.

- Pues muchas felicidades Ino-chan, estoy segura de que será un bebé hermoso… ¿ya has pensado un nombre para él?

- Por supuesto, su nombre será Inoue, Yamanaka Inoue… – aseguró sin dudar – ¡kya!, cuanto antes quiero poner manos a la obra, estoy tan feliz que no puedo esperar para comprarle todo lo necesario… y por supuesto quiero que tú me acompañes, hay mucho trabajo que hacer y no podré hacerlo yo sola, aún tengo que escoger sus muebles, la ropa, los biberones, en fin…

- Por supuesto que sí, cuenta conmigo.

Fueron dos días de compras intensivas, Ino era muy metódica a la hora de escoger, siempre en busca de lo mejor para su pequeño Inoue, Hinata fue feliz de compartir esos momentos a su lado, comprendió que sería lo más cerca que estaría de experimentar la maternidad, en Ino vio reflejado su sueño de ser madre, una conexión tan fuerte que la orilló a tomar la decisión de permanecer en Konoha hasta el día en que ese pequeño viera la luz.

La tarde del tercer día, al despedirse de Ino, Hinata decidió tomar el tiempo libre restante para hacer las compras de la semana, teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke estaría de vuelta en dos día más, en el mercado se surtió de los víveres que necesitaría los próximos días. Siendo la experta cocinera que era, elegía los ingredientes de mejor calidad para complacer el paladar del Uchiha, no le decía nada al respecto, pero sabía lo mucho que su comida le gustaba, inconscientemente sonrió al pensar en Sasuke y que dentro de muy poco volverían a verse.

Distraída analizando detenidamente unos tomates no prestó atención a nada más, en cuando quedó conforme los introdujo en su cesta de compras; accidentalmente uno de los tomates se le cayó al piso, yendo a parar junto a los pies de alguien, sin fijarse de quién se trataba, instintivamente Hinata se agachó a recogerlo, acto imitado por la otra persona, recogiendo el tomate al mismo tiempo.

- Lo lamento, yo… – expresó apenada al rozar sus dedos, al elevar el rostro para encararlo, el corazón le dio un vuelco, sintiendo como si el tiempo se detuviera cuando sus ojos se reflejaron en los azul cian de él – Naruto-kun… – profirió su nombre en un quedo murmullo, intentando descifrar cuál sentimiento predominaba en ella ahora que finalmente lo tenía enfrente.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ =3)

- **LilyHime: **No hay de qué, realmente te deseo lo mejor y gracias por la invitación, pero lo cierto es que me queda bastante retirado XD. Increíblemente los capítulos son cada vez más largos, pero si, supongo que como la trama se está acercando a su final tiende a enganchar más que cuando la historia recién inicia, saludos ;D

- **Amy-Pinky:** Me gustaría saber qué opciones tienes en mente ;), y pues sí, de la vista nace el amor, y tal parece que Sasuke (como dirían en mi hermoso país) ya valió XD, aunque con lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser, dudo que lo acepte tan facilmente jaja, por cierto, no te preocupes por lo del cambio de nombre, a todos nos pasa de vez en cuando, a mi seguido me llaman por el nombre de mi hermana y viceversa, y eso que ni nos parecemos fisicamente y nos llevamos varios años de diferencia o-Ó

- **Trinity24: **Ok, no necesitas decir nada, se nota la emoción impresa en el comentario XD

- **Yukistar: **Aunque parezca más madura, en el fondo Hinata sigue teniendo problemas con sus inseguridades, aparte de que siente culpa por dejara Naruto solito y abandonado, pero supongo que el capítulo explicará mejor lo que trato de decirte owo

- **taty: **Pues sí, el pobre Naruto ya se amoló. Últimamente estoy actualizando alrededor de cada quince días =D

- **adlgutie: **No hay de qué, he andado inspirada y escribo frenéticamente para que no se me olvide nada de lo que se me ocurre XD. Sasuke haciéndola de Cupido sin saber del feliz futuro que alguna vez tuvieron juntos, dudo que si lo supiera anduviera haciendo arreglos a favor de Naruto jaja. Si Hinata fuera otra, hubiera aceptado a Naruto sin dudar, pero al menos en esta historia, Hinata prefiere sacrificar su felicidad, antes que destruir la de otra persona, más tratándose de Naruto. Y pues de que Sasuke no tarda en caer, no tarda, el problema aquí es Hinata y su venganza que no tiene para cuándo owó. Mira que Kiba está en su derecho de hacer su luchita con ella, quien quita y al final termine en KibaHina, todo puede pasar ;P, saludos y un fuerte abrazo =D

- **LuuLuu: **Quizás algún día lo entienda, pero por el momento está tan cegada con Sasuke que lo dudo. Sasuke es orgulloso y aunque se dé cuenta de que Hinata le atrae, le costará muchísimo reconocerlo abiertamente. ¿Es una pregunta capciosa?, aunque supongo que este capítulo lo resolverá de todos modos XD, si, muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas en realidad, espero resolver todas antes de que la historia termine jaja.

- **kaila maya the whater: **Me alegra haberme explicado esta vez lol, el fic debería llamarse 'Itachi y sus enredos en el tiempo' jaja

- **maribelteka: **Kiba aplica la frase de 'la esperanza es lo último que muere', y quién sabe, tal vez al final le funcione ;P

- **flordezereso: **El amor suele cegar y hacernos egoístas, aunque si Sakura lo fue ó no, ya no importa, al fin y al cabo ya tiene a Naruto con ella =3

- **MissLuppi: **Si, Hinata siempre queriendo matarlo y Sasuke que le encanta sonsacarla XD. Puede ser lo que dices, aunque también puede pasar lo contrario si Naruto descubre la verdad de lo que pasó, espero que al final encuentre la paz que necesita al lado de Sakura, porque de todas formas ya no hay mucho que él pueda hacer al respecto. Sasuke le dio un ultimátum a Hinata para que resolvieran su situación de una buena vez por todas, presiento que se va a arrepentir de habérselo pedido owo. Oh, eso, comúnmente pasa (al menos a mi me ha pasado jaja), que mientras a una le va bien en el trabajo, la escuela, etc., la vida personal se va al traste por estar centrados únicamente en eso jaja, en este caso Hinata está tan concentrada en sus objetivos que aunque ya ha cumplido algunas de sus metas, ha perdido cosas valiosas, como Naruto por ejemplo, y si sigue terca con lo de su venganza, puede que entre Sasuke y ella nunca se concrete nada XP.

- **yusha: **No te contengas, ya te dije que le des zapes a todos por igual XD, cada uno contribuyó por gusto a hacer una tragicomedia de su vida ;P

- **FlorItachiUchiha: **Me alegra que te guste como va yendo, supongo que es porque en los fics todo se vale y las parejas más impensables quedan bien juntas jaja. El enamoramiento hay que cocinarlo a fuego lento, con los resentimientos que le tiene Hinata a Sasuke será algo complicado el proceso ;)

- **maria-chan-luna: **Te entiendo, yo aún sigo buscando el significado del amor, tampoco me he enamorado nunca, o al menos nunca he hecho clic al 100% con otra persona jaja. Espero no haber demorado mucho con la continuación ;D

- **marilin torres: **Claro, si gustas puedes agregarme en Facebook, la dirección está en mi perfil, solo le das clic a mi nombre de usuario para verlo, saludos =D

- **Elena: **No hay por qué, gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo para escribir un review ;D, si, yo también pienso que el gay en esta relación es Naruto, Sasuke ni lo pela, ó al menos no le ha importado matarlo en más de una ocasión XD. Las computadoras dan muchos dolores de cabeza, la mía ha estado chipi desde hace como un mes y creo que también tendré que formatearla, en fin, realmente me alegra que te guste la historia, y divaga todo lo que quieras, que la imaginación es lo único que al parecer no tiene límites, saludos y una abrazo, que andes de lo mejor =D


	26. Un preciado recuerdo

Capitulo 26: **Un preciado recuerdo**

«_Para Sasuke los últimos tres años de su vida no fueron fáciles, al término de la guerra ocurrió lo inevitable, sin importar sus hazañas para resarcir el daño hecho, catalogado dentro del bando perdedor, fue hecho prisionero y juzgado como tal, el proceso fue__ largo y extenuante, luego de semanas de organización post guerra, el juicio final que decidiría su futuro se llevaría a cabo en territorio neutral y presidido por los máximos dirigentes de las mermadas naciones ninja, un dictamen especulado por muchos y asegurado por otros, entre ellos el mismo Sasuke, quien aguardaba pacientemente la condena de ejecución inmediata._

_Naruto, en su calidad de salvador, solicitó una audiencia extraordinaria con los cuatro kages sobrevivientes antes de que dictaran públicamente el veredicto, la victoria fue conseguida a base de sacrificios, sabía perfectamente que por su causa más de sesenta mil soldados perdieron la vida, pero siendo quien dio fin a todo, creía estar en su derecho al pedir una especial avenencia para su hermano, aún si para lograrlo tuviera que recurrir al chantaje; iba contra sus principios pedir recompensa a cambio de su esfuerzo, pero pasaría por encima de quien fuera con tal de salvar la vida de Sasuke._

_- ¿Realmente eres ingenuo niño? – expresó autoritario el experimentado Raikage – es inconcebible que aún sigas empeñado en salvar el cuello de ese traidor…_

_- Lo único que pido es que no se le imponga la pena capital, gracias a Sasuke pudimos vencer al enemigo – insistió Naruto, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza frente a ellos._

_- Y también fue por él que en primer lugar nos encontráramos en esta situación – expresó calmo el Kazekage, de acuerdo con la postura planteada por su colega. Naruto apretó fuertemente los puños, dispuesto a contradecirle, Tsunade, adivinando su propósito, acertadamente se adelantó a él._

_- Naruto, si Sasuke permanece con vida será un constante peligro, entiendo que quieras salvarlo, pero él mismo aceptó sus culpas y no está arrepentido por sus actos… – habiendo conocido la otra personalidad de Sasuke, Tsunade quería apoyar a Naruto, al entrevistarse personalmente con el Uchiha comprendió que sin importar su buena voluntad de mostrarle simpatía, no existía esperanza de que él se convirtiera en la persona que fue en otro futuro._

_- Tsunade-obaachan entiéndeme, Sasuke es mi hermano…, sabes cuánto he luchado, cuánto me esforcé por salvarlo durante estos últimos tres años, no me pidas que me dé por vencido ahora, porque no voy a hacerlo…_

_- Estás siendo irracional Naruto, si algún día realmente quieres convertirte en Hokage debes sobreponer los intereses de tu pueblo antes que los propios… – reiteró el Kazekage sin que esta vez Naruto pudiera abstenerse de responder._

_- ¡No puedo creer que precisamente tú me digas esto Gaara!, si hiciera tal cosa estaría traicionando mis principios, no te abandoné a ti y no pienso abandonarlo a él… aún si tengo que revelarme a ustedes, protegeré su vida…_

_- ¡Ya escuché suficiente de este asunto!… – cansada de la absurda disputa, la Mizukage, mujer de indiscutible belleza y agudo intelecto, decidió intervenir y poner fin a la discusión – de entre los aquí presentes, entiendo menos que nadie tus motivos Uzumaki Naruto; y antes de que decidas declararnos la quinta guerra, estoy segura de que la solución que voy a plantearles dejará a todos conformes… – su comentario volcó la total atención de los presentes sobre ella._

_- Mizukage déjate de rodeos y explícanos de una vez lo que piensas… – expresó impaciente el Raikage, tan interesado como los demás por saber lo que urdía entre manos._

_- Lo único que pides es que viva ¿cierto? – miró fijamente a Naruto, centrándose en la reacción que tendría._

_- Así es – aseguró decidido, dándole a la mujer la pauta esperada para proseguir._

_- Bien… – Mei sonrió astuta y sin quitarle la vista de encima a Naruto le habló sin rodeos – propongo colocar un sello de sumisión en Uchiha Sasuke, de esta forma nos aseguraremos que no se convertirá en un futuro peligro y vivirá como tanto lo deseas – la propuesta tomó a Naruto por sorpresa, no pudo opinar al respecto ya que antes, el resto de los kages compartieron su propio punto de vista._

_- ¿Un sello de sumisión?, supongo que es una solución simple pero efectiva, por mi parte apoyo la noción de Mei-sama… – convino favorablemente Gaara ante la ingeniosa medida._

_- No tengo ningún problema con ello, estoy a favor de que se realice – apoyó Tsunade, dirigiendo la vista al último y más esquivo de los kages –Raikage ¿qué opinas? – al escuchar su título el hombre dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, presionado por las inquisidoras miradas de sus iguales._

_- Se decidió por mayoría, supongo que no tengo más opción que apoyar la noción – aceptó a regañadientes, durante la guerra Naruto se ganó su admiración y respeto al conseguir lo que ninguno de ellos pudo, de alguna forma lo comprendía y sabía el peso de un lazo tan fuerte como el que hay entre hermanos, aún si no existía una relación sanguínea real de por medio._

_- Nuestra resolución ya fue tomada Uzumaki Naruto, la decisión definitiva está en tus manos… – conforme con el resultado, tanto la Mizukage como los otros vieron interesados a Naruto, él tendría la última palabra._

_Se sintió abrumado por la enorme responsabilidad que ello significaba, lo pensó detenidamente por unos minutos, antes de decir nada inhaló profundamente aire y exhaló lentamente, sería una de las decisiones más difíciles que tomaría en toda su vida, sabía que Sasuke tal vez no lo perdonaría por decidir sobre él, pero en ese momento se olvidó de sus escrúpulos e hizo lo que creía correcto._

_- Si con esto salvo la vida de Sasuke, adelante, pueden hacerlo…_»

Desde la reaparición de Hinata, Tsunade continuamente recordaba aquel día, convenciéndose de haber tomado la decisión correcta al permitir vivir a Sasuke. Se reclinó en el confortable sillón de cuero negro, fijando su vista en el nublado cielo vespertino que se vislumbraba a través de los grandes ventanales que rodeaban su oficina, pensó en todo lo ocurrido al termino de la guerra y si bien el juicio de Sasuke fue un tema crítico a resolver, instaurar un nuevo orden en las cinco naciones resultó una tarea titánica, aún hoy surgían fuertes diferencias de opinión y suponía que seguirían surgiendo ya que después de todo ninguna mente es igual a otra.

De entre las naciones, el país del fuego y Konoha en especial, quedó bajo el ojo del huracán al ser la aldea asignada para resguardar a uno de los potenciales criminales más peligrosos, una bomba de tiempo según la opinión de muchos, pero que Tsunade creía fervientemente estaba lejos de serlo, disimuladamente se había mantenido al tanto del avance de la relación entre Hinata y Sasuke, esperando pacientemente a que el futuro se reunificara, convencida de estar saldando su deuda con Itachi.

En ese punto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho, volvió la vista a la gran pila de papeles que aguardaban para su revisión, resoplando cansina al suponer que era Shizune quien venía a presionarla para que terminara; desganada dio el pase de entrada, grata sorpresa se llevó al ver que no era Shizune, sino Sakura quien ingresaba a la oficina.

- Buenas tardes Hokage-sama – Sakura hizo una cordial reverencia frente a su maestra, muestra del profundo respeto que Tsunade le merecía.

- Adelante Sakura, pasa y siéntate – ofreció amigablemente, indicándole con un ademán que tomara el asiento frente a ella, Sakura obedeció de inmediato la orden, entonces Tsunade retomó la palabra – me alegra ver que ya estés de vuelta… – hizo una pausa al notar un detalle importante – pero ¿y Naruto?, ¿no vino contigo?

- No… – sonrió la joven, dejando entrever algo de tristeza en su sonrisa – tenía un asunto importante que atender.

- Entiendo… – Tsunade la miró detenidamente, sin pasarle por alto su decaído estado de ánimo – ¿pasó algo durante el viaje?, ¿algún contratiempo?

- Si por contratiempo se refiere a la urgencia de Naruto por regresar, si, supongo que lo hubo – dijo a la defensiva, tan rápido como se dio cuenta de su insolencia se corrigió a sí misma – lo lamento, estoy algo cansada por el viaje y eso me pone un poco irritable.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Naruto?, ¿discutieron? – indagó Tsunade, adivinando el por qué del mal humor de su alumna.

- No…, Naruto jamás haría algo para molestarme, sin importar cuánto lo regañe o le grite, él es incapaz de contradecirme, al contrario, hace todo por complacerme… – evitó ver a Tsunade, ocultándole la real mortificación que sentía.

- Si es así, entonces ¿cuál es el problema?, te conozco bien Sakura y sé que algo te molesta – indicó directa, sin poder evitarlo, la joven de distintivos cabellos rosa exhaló pesarosa, decidiendo sincerarse con su maestra.

- No es la forma cómo actúa, sino el por qué lo hace lo que me molesta – confesó, encarando finalmente a Tsunade – Naruto no me ama, esa es la verdad…, sin importar lo mucho que me esfuerce él no me ve como mujer, aunque no lo diga, sé bien que cada vez que me besa, cuando me abraza, incluso cuando hacemos el amor piensa en ella, Hinata se ha vuelto una fantasma entre nosotros, es tan desgastante, realmente creí que tendría cabida en su vida, pero Naruto se empeña en alejarme y yo…, yo ya no sé qué hacer para ganarme su corazón…

- A veces no hacer nada es suficiente – reflexionó Tsunade en voz alta.

- ¿Disculpe? – la mujer sonrió levemente al distinguir la confusión en el rostro de Sakura

- Este fue el camino que elegiste Sakura, antes de casarte con Naruto sabías perfectamente sus sentimientos y aún así decidiste seguir adelante, nuestros actos tienen consecuencias, deberías saberlo… – hizo una pausa al ver cómo su rostro se ensombrecía – por otro lado, él sería incapaz de faltarte en nada, deberías conformarte con lo que tienes y no desgastarte con inseguridades absurdas, aunque ahora te parezca imposible, para bien o para mal, llegará un día en que su situación terminé por definirse sola.

- ¿Y qué hago mientras tanto?, ¿me siento a esperar sin hacer nada?, ¿cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar antes de que eso suceda? – impaciente se puso de pie, caminando hasta quedar frente a uno de los ventanales, fijando la vista en las afueras sin ver nada en realidad.

- No puedo aconsejarte en cuanto eso, pero si hay algo que puedo asegurarte, es que Hinata ya no representa un peligro para ti – Tsunade la imitó, encaminándose con calma hasta quedar tras ella.

- ¿De verdad? – repuso un tanto sarcástica – entonces creo que mi vista comienza a fallar – señaló con el dedo índice, apuntando hacia la calle principal, donde transitaba una peculiar pareja, Sakura empuñó con fuerza sus manos al distinguir, pese a la distancia, la entusiasmada sonrisa impresa en los labios de Naruto, un gesto que en mucho tiempo no había sido para ella.

* * *

La felicidad fue el sentimiento dominante en Hinata al tenerlo de frente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, una espontanea sonrisa nació desde lo más profundo de su corazón, mueca altamente contagiosa, un segundo después Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa igual, las rencillas de su último encuentro pasaron a un segundo plano dentro de sus prioridades, pues lo único que les importó fue la presencia del otro.

Naruto la ayudó a ponerse en pie, devolviéndole el tomate que en primer lugar los hizo encontrarse, Hinata lo tomó de buena gana, agradeciendo el gesto con su apacibilidad habitual, la simple acción de depositar el tomate en la cesta la regresó a la realidad por enfrentar, analizó detenidamente su situación sin encontrar rastro de la perturbación que la cercanía de Naruto solía causarle, algo había cambiado, era como si el devastador efecto que él tenía sobre sus emociones hubiera disminuido, el sentimiento de alegría no desapareció, pero el nerviosismo y las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo sí que lo hicieron.

- Bienvenido Naruto-kun – expresó sincera luego de un minuto, absorta en el análisis de sus emociones.

- Gracias, me alegra estar de vuelta – contuvo las ganas de abrazarla, limitándose a contemplar su hermoso rostro, sin poder dejar de sonreírle.

- ¿Y Sakura-san? – cuestionó curiosa al notar que se encontraba solo, entonces se dio cuenta de otro cambio importante suscitado en ella, no se sentía incomoda al pensar en su relación.

- Sakura-chan fue a reportarse con Tsunade-obaachan e informarle sobre nuestro regreso – resumió brevemente él.

- ¿No debieron ir los dos juntos? – expresó sin malicia, resultándole inusualmente natural la comunicación con Naruto.

- Preferí no hacerlo, necesitaba hablar contigo antes – Hinata comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería, asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que Sasuke sería el tema central de su conversación.

- De acuerdo, pero tendrás que acompañarme a hacer el resto de mis compras, aún me falta la mitad de la lista – restó importancia con una amigable sonrisa, Naruto sonrió también, pese a la extraña sensación que su buen humor le produjo, percibió a Hinata algo distante, sin compartir la química que en otros tiempos ella le demostró.

Hechas las compras, Naruto acompañó a Hinata de regreso a casa, Hinata no estaba segura de querer estar a solas con él en lugar cerrado, así que le sugirió detenerse a descansar en un parquecito que estaba en el camino, dejando las bolsas de compras a un lado y tomaron asiento en una de las bancas.

- No sabía que te gustara tanto los tomates – expresó Naruto tratando de romper el hielo, haciendo alusión a la salsa de tomate, el puré de tomate y los tomates sueltos que Hinata llevaba en sus compras.

- No realmente, pero últimamente es un ingrediente primordial en todas mis comidas – rió sin darse cuenta al recordar al causante de ello, Sasuke.

- Luces distinta – observó Naruto, convencido de que algún tipo de transformación se había generado en Hinata desde la última vez que se vieron.

- Me siento distinta – aseguró ella, algo que por un inexplicable motivo no agradó a Naruto.

- Hinata, ¿me contaras la verdad? – al escuchar su pregunta entendió que no podría seguir evitando esa charla – ¿me contaras lo que realmente pasó entre Sasuke y tú?

- No es una historia agradable, pero supongo que a estas alturas no tiene ningún sentido seguirlo ocultando – hizo una pausa, pensando detenidamente en lo que le diría – solo te pediré algo a cambio Naruto-kun, sin importar lo duro que pueda resultar mi relato, te suplico que no le guardes ningún rencor a Uchiha-san, no es mi deseo que pierda el cariño que le tienes por mi culpa – Naruto asintió, dándole su palabra de que la escucharía imparcialmente hasta el final, Hinata tomó profundamente aire, dando así inicio a su relato, la dolorosa historia que por primera vez desde la muerte de Itachi saldría de sus labios.

* * *

A Kakashi no le pasó desapercibido el entusiasmo de Sasuke por regresar a la aldea, la misión había durado tres días, uno menos de lo previsto, todo gracias al Uchiha, argumentando la excusa de ser eficiente en su trabajo, resolvió redoblar la velocidad para ahorrar tiempo. Pero Kakashi sabía bien que esa no era la causa real, Sasuke no le merecía gratitud alguna a la aldea luego de sellar su voluntad, limitándolo a ser un peón obediente. Cumplir con las misiones era un mero requisito y no algo que sintiera como un deber, desde hacía tiempo que había notado los sutiles cambios en él, constatando que la causante directa del cambio no era otra que Hyuuga Hinata.

Por orden de Tsunade, mantuvo una moderada vigilancia sobre ellos, de tal forma se enteró de sus continuas reuniones a almorzar, junto a Tsunade, llegó a la conclusión de que el futuro que Itachi relató estaba en vías de volverse realidad, se sintió sinceramente feliz por Sasuke, convencido de que en Hinata encontraría la paz que su alma tanto necesitaba.

- Luces bastante animado Sasuke, ¿hay algún motivo en específico? – sonsacó Kakashi, siguiéndole el paso de cerca, con ellos iba Yamato, el tercer integrante que conformó el equipo.

- Ninguno en especial – expresó en aparente desinterés, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa al pensar en que ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a la aldea – tan solo quiero estar en casa antes de que comience a llover – señaló el cielo, las nubes se encontraban agrupadas y el viento soplaba con mucha fuerza, la baja presión del aire le pronosticó que se avecinaba una tormenta.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón, esperemos que el clima nos favorezca – Sasuke apretó el paso, le resultaba embarazoso admitirlo, sin embargo el verdadero motivo de su diligencia no era otro que Hinata, una vez entregaran el obligado informe con Tsunade, iría directo a visitarla, si tenía suerte la tormenta se desataría en ese momento y obligadamente tendría que permanecer a su lado, un plan disparatado y absurdo, pero últimamente sus pensamientos eran así, fantaseando sobre cosas que antes le parecieron una soberana estupidez.

Al cabo de una hora se encontraron finalmente frente a la entrada principal de la aldea, el clima había empeorado y el cielo lucía cada vez más oscuro, en cualquier momento la lluvia se desataría. Al llegar a la torre del Hokage sin pensarlo dos veces Sasuke tomó la delantera, Kakashi, divertido con el impaciente comportamiento de su antiguo alumno, decidió seguirle la corriente, sin que Yamato entendiera lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Shizune no se encontraba de guardia en la recepción, por lo que Sasuke llamó en un par de ocasiones a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, antes de serle concedida la entrada. Fue una sorpresa para Sasuke encontrarse con Sakura acompañándola, pero más lo fue no ver a Naruto por ningún lado, algo que le produjo un mal presentimiento al respecto. Luego del riguroso saludo, Kakashi se dio a la tarea de rendir su informe, Tsunade lo escuchó ausente, tenía puesta su atención en Sasuke, recordando lo que Sakura y ella presenciaron media hora atrás, intrigada sobre la posible reacción del Uchiha si sabía que Hinata y Naruto estaban juntos.

- Gracias Yamato, hicieron un buen trabajo, los felicito – expresó Tsunade una vez el aludido terminó de leer su informe, los tres hicieron una respetuosa reverencia ante el cumplido y posteriormente Kakashi tomó la palabra.

- Es bueno verte de vuelta Sakura – ésta asintió cortésmente con la cabeza – ¿Naruto no te acompañó? – tanto Sakura como Sasuke se tensaron al oírlo, la primera por la incomodidad que le causaba responder y el segundo por lo que su ausencia podría significar.

- No, al parecer decidió ir de compras si mí – forzó una sonrisa, recordando la escena de minutos atrás.

- Es raro que te deje sola y vaya de compras en un momento así – intervino inesperadamente Sasuke, tanto Kakashi como Tsunade se miraron cómplices el uno al otro, fue la Hokage quien decidió averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones.

- En realidad, parecía ayudar amablemente a Hinata con sus compras – acotó Tsunade, atenta a su reacción, fue solo por un segundo, pero no le pasó desapercibida la cara descompuesta de éste, eso terminó por confirmarle lo que ya venían sospechando ella y Kakashi, Hinata le interesaba.

- Si no hay nada más que tratar, con su permiso me retiro Tsunade-sama – anunció Sasuke inmediatamente después, la mujer sonrió pícara, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada que pusiera al Uchiha en evidencia, Sakura igualmente se excusó.

- ¿Te importa si te acompaño Sasuke-kun? – él hizo que no con la cabeza, dándole a entender que su presencia no le molestaba – Tsunade-sama si me disculpa, yo también me retiro – realizó una reverencia.

- Adelante – sin obtener ninguna objeción de su parte, los dos dejaron el lugar bajo la escrutadora mirada de Tsunade y Kakashi, ambos pensaban en cómo afectaría el desenlace de aquel encuentro a los cuatro involucrados en ese bizarro enredo amoroso.

* * *

Hinata resintió la ráfaga de viento fresco que repentinamente sopló con singular fuerza, inmersa en su explicación, no se dio cuenta del mal tiempo hasta que el cielo se había puesto por completo oscuro y el sonido de uno que otro trueno rompía la quietud del desolado parque.

- Es tan absurdo – soltó Naruto cuando Hinata terminó de relatarle los pormenores de lo ocurrido aquel día – todos estos años creyendo que no me amabas, preguntándome qué había hecho mal y tú realmente sufrías más que yo – sin pensarlo posó una mano sobre la suya – Hinata, mis sentimientos por ti no han…

- No lo digas, ya no tiene caso – Hinata entrelazó su mano, interrumpiéndolo antes de que dijera algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse – debemos asimilar lo que pasó, aceptémoslo Naruto-kun, no hay un nosotros en nuestro futuro, tomamos el camino que creíamos correcto y ya no hay marcha atrás.

- Hinata yo no puedo aceptarlo…

- Por tu bien debes hacerlo, si sigues aferrándote a mí, la incertidumbre de lo que pudo haber sido no te dejará avanzar, tú no eres así, si hay algo que siempre me gustó de ti, es que nunca te das por vencido, admiró tú capacidad de perseverar sin importar la clase de obstáculos que se interpongan en tu camino – sin pensarlo alzó una de sus manos, acariciándole la mejilla – Naruto-kun, confío en ti, confío en que superes esto y seas muy feliz al lado de la persona que elegiste como compañera.

- Pero y tú Hinata… ¿estarás bien? – en respuesta ella asintió con la cabeza, mostrándole una dulce sonrisa.

- Lo estaré, ya no debes preocuparte por mí, necesito que empieces a preocuparte por ti, solamente podré ser feliz si tú lo eres – al escucharla Naruto no pudo seguir reprimiendo sus deseos y la abrazó con fuerza, Hinata le correspondió, sabiendo tan bien como Naruto que sería la última vez que podrían hacerlo, un simbólico acto que marcó el final definitivo de la historia de amor que alguna vez compartieron, ahora Hinata podría estar en paz con él, ya podía dejarlo ir.

Un abrazo puede ser interpretado según el punto de vista de cada persona, tiene significados tan diversos como la amistad, la camaradería, la alegría, la resignación, el confort, significados distintos al que Sasuke y Sakura interpretaron al presenciar la intima muestra de afecto entre dos personas que en otro tiempo se amaron profundamente, falsa impresión nacida del temor de perder a esa persona especial.

No demostró abiertamente el desazón que el acto le causó, pero a Sasuke le quedó claro que Hinata ya no era una simple conocida ó alguien a quien pudiera denominar como amiga, entendió que era otra clase de sentimiento lo que lo unía a ella, sentimiento que seguía sin descifrar, una fuerte sensación de posesión que cegaba su juicio al siquiera imaginar que Hinata pudiera estar en brazos de otro, caso contrario a Sakura, su rostro reflejó una afectada mueca, se tapó la boca, incapaz de evitar que las lagrimas se precipitaran en respuesta al dolor de lo que ya sabía, pero decidió negarse a sí misma, Naruto seguía queriendo a Hinata.

Lejos de correr a enfrentarlos hecha una furia, Sakura se quedó al lado de Sasuke, sin moverse de su lugar, Sasuke la miró de reojo, sintió algo de compasión por ella, superadas las diferencias del pasado, llegó a apreciar sinceramente a Sakura, pero sobre advertencia no hay engaño y ella supo perfectamente lo que hacía al casarse con Naruto, una lección que igualmente él ahora debía aprender, sabía del riesgo que corría al acercarse más de la cuenta a Hinata y pese a ello ignoró todas las señales de advertencia que su precavida sensatez le presentó.

Justo a punto de marcharse, la oscuridad del cielo se iluminó y una saeta de luz cayó a tierra, un segundo después un estrepitoso sonido lo secundó, transcurridos varios minutos, una luz incandescente se vislumbró a lo lejos, tan pronto como ocurrió Hinata se puso de pie, observó fijamente en la dirección y salió corriendo, seguida de Naruto; yéndose tan apresuradamente que olvidaron las bolsas de compras en la banca del parquecito. Sin dudarlo, Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron en marcha tras ellos, dirigiéndose al lugar de donde provenía la luz rojiza originada luego de la caída de aquel rayo.

No tardó más de dos minutos en llegar al lugar, pero Hinata se encontró con la peor escena que pudo imaginar, su departamento, el edificio entero ardía en llamas, sin detenerse a pensar se abrió paso entre los curiosos para llegar a su piso y tratar de recuperar la caja de música y el portarretrato con la foto de Itachi, sus esfuerzos fueron frustrados por Naruto, la interceptó a medio camino sacándola antes de que una viga de madera les cayera encima, para entonces las escaleras habían desaparecido consumidas por el fuego, desesperado, Naruto la tomó en brazos y de una patada rompió un muro, saltando hacia afuera del edificio de madera.

- ¡No!, ¡suéltame, tengo que salvarlo! – forcejeó con él para tratar de zafarse, Naruto no lo permitió, reteniéndola a la fuerza.

- ¡Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer! – aseguró, tratando de protegerla de sí misma.

- ¡No me importa!, tengo que salvarlo…, ¡no lo entiendes!, es lo único que me queda de él, lo único…. – en ese momento el último piso colapsó frente a sus ojos, señal inequívoca de que los cuatro restantes no tardarían en ceder – ¡NO! – sin poder hacer nada, Hinata vio el resto del edificio arder, mientras tanto, varios shinobis trataban de controlar el fuego para que no se propagara a los edificios circundantes, Hinata cayó vencida de rodillas al piso, presenciando incrédula como el que hasta entonces fue su hogar era reducido a cenizas.

- ¡HINATA! – pese al alboroto de los numerosos curiosos que se habían acercado a ver lo que pasaba, pudo escuchar su voz llamándola, instintivamente volvió el rostro en su dirección, tratando de encontrarlo entre la muchedumbre, a penas lo localizó se levantó de su sitio y corrió a abrazarlo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, Sasuke correspondió el abrazo, estrechándola con fuerza, sin importarle las desconcertadas miradas de Sakura y Naruto.

- ¡Volví a perderlo! – sollozaba desconsolada – ¡lo perdí!… – balbuceaba a penas entendible – pe-perdí a Itachi-kun para siempre… todo se quemó – Sasuke le acarició la cabeza con inusual ternura, ignorando deliberadamente la estupefacta mirada de los otros.

- Tranquila, todo está bien… – le murmuraba al oído, sucumbiendo a la necesidad de consolarla, lo único en claro que tenía era que debía protegerla a cualquier costo.

Naruto presenció la escena sin comprender el significado de lo que veía, la imagen resultaba tan irreal que creyó estar dentro de un sueño ó mejor dicho, una pesadilla, negándose a creer una posible relación, Sasuke y ella no podían estar juntos, no podría aceptarlo luego de la historia que Hinata le relató. Apretó con fuerza los puños, incapaz de camuflar la molestia que la desagradable escena le causaba. A Sakura no le pasó por alto el malestar de su esposo e increíblemente se sintió en paz, las palabras de su maestra pronto cobraron sentido «…_si algo puedo asegurarte, es que Hinata ya no representa un peligro para ti…_», quiso creer que eran verdad, que Hinata había encontrado a alguien y si tenía suerte incluso superado su amor por Naruto, rogaba porque Sasuke tuviera mejor suerte que ella.

Una gota de lluvia se precipitó a tierra, desatando un aguacero que terminó por apagar el incendio, en medio de la lluvia Hinata se soltó de Sasuke y caminó en dirección de los escombros que quedaban de su edificio, junto a varias personas más reconoció el lugar, personas que hasta unos minutos antes fueron sus vecinos, asimilando el desastre que un simple rayo había causado. Sasuke se puso de pie tras ella y tocó su hombro en muestra de apoyo, no lo rechazó, se aferró a su mano, la única conexión con el mundo que la rodeaba.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – balbuceó con voz dolida – después de todo tendré que irme de la aldea, ya ni siquiera tengo una casa a la cual regresar – confesó con voz trémula – ¿sabes? lo único que me duele, es no haber podido rescatar la foto de Itachi-kun… soy tan inútil, otra vez no fui capaz de hacer nada…

- ¡Deja de culparte de una vez! – expresó sin el menor tacto, obligándola a darse la vuelta y encararlo – apenas lo conocí pero estoy seguro de que lo último que le importaría a ese niño es que perdieras una estúpida foto de él, te quería e incluso fue capaz de dar su vida a cambio de la tuya, mientras tú corazón y tu mente no lo olviden, cualquier otra cosa no tiene importancia – su discurso tuvo un efecto tranquilizador en ella, observó detenidamente a Sasuke y al mirar en sus ojos tuvo la impresión de ver a Itachi, como si fuera él quien le hablara – ahora deja de llorar y vámonos, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer aquí – la tomó de la mano y la llevó consigo, Hinata lo siguió sin protestar, dejándose guiar obedientemente por él.

El corazón de Naruto se encogió dolorosamente al verlos tomados de la mano, ahí comprendió el por qué de la desconexión de Hinata al reencontrarse, sus sentimientos por él se habían distanciado y estrechado con Sasuke.

- También deberíamos irnos Naruto, no tenemos nada qué hacer aquí – sintió a Sakura tomarlo del brazo, creando automáticamente conciencia de su realidad, él era un hombre casado ahora, no tenía ningún derecho de juzgar los sentimientos de Hinata cuando él no era sincero consigo mismo, miró a Sakura, su esposa, su compañera y amiga, la mujer que había elegido para él, no debía olvidar sus votos, el juramento que hizo de proteger su felicidad aún a costa de la suya, Hinata fue su pasado, pero Sakura representaba su presente y futuro, tal como Hinata le aconsejó, decidió que era tiempo de avanzar, aferrarse a la promesa de alegría que el mañana le traería.

* * *

Regresar al territorio Uchiha le resultó menos perturbador que la última vez, sin soltar la mano de Sasuke, juntos ingresaron a la mansión Uchiha, una vez estuvieron dentro el cambio de ambiente fue abismal, afuera seguía desatado el vendaval, una tormenta tan fuerte como Hinata no la había visto en mucho tiempo, sacudidos por un viento helado que calaba hasta los huesos, dentro, la temperatura era cálida y agradable, Sasuke dejó su mochila de viaje en la entrada, luego se encargaría de sacar sus pertenencias para que pudieran orearse a sabiendas que ninguna quedó a salvo de la lluvia, en su camino al interior ambos dejaron un rastro de pequeños charcos en el piso de madera pulida, a Hinata le alegró ver que Sasuke mantuviera el orden que ella había impuesto en su última visita.

- Ya sabes dónde está tú habitación, la maleta que dejaste la otra vez la encontraras donde mismo, no la moví de su lugar – señaló Sasuke dirigiéndose a las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta – prepararé el baño para que puedas darte una ducha con agua caliente o pescaras un resfriado.

- Te lo agradezco – Hinata lo siguió de cerca, después de todo sus habitaciones quedaban en el mismo pasillo. Tal como Sasuke le había dicho, la pequeña maleta negra estaba intacta, gracias a su última pelea se olvidó por completo de ella, un afortunado descuido que ahora le resultaría de mucha ayuda.

Rebuscó entre sus cosas, sustrayendo un cómodo camisón suelto de manga corta que le llegaba abajo de la rodilla, tomó varios artículos personales más y al soltar por completo el moño deshecho de su cabeza, una risa inexplicable la atacó al tocar la peineta de plata que recogía su cabello, no lo perdió después de todo, una parte de Itachi seguía con ella.

- ¿Puedo saber qué te resulta tan gracioso? – absorta en contemplar el último obsequio de Itachi, no se percató del momento en que Sasuke se situó a sus espaldas.

- Pensaba en que no perdí a Itachi-kun del todo… – sonriente, se volvió a verlo, mostrándole la hermosa peineta que llevaba en las manos – me la obsequió al poco tiempo de mudarse, su padre se la dio a su madre como regalo de bodas – al prestarle atención, Sasuke miró perplejo la peineta, podría tratarse de una coincidencia pero esa peineta le resultó sumamente familiar, igual a la que en otro tiempo perteneció a su madre, incluso la historia de cómo llegó a sus manos coincidía.

- El baño está listo… – dijo ocultando su asombro, ya se encargaría de buscar después la peineta entre las pertenencias de su madre, no quería desconfiar de Hinata, pero después de todo permaneció sola una semana en la mansión, bien pudo tomarla sin su permiso.

- Gracias, no me tardaré mucho para que puedas ducharte también – con ánimos renovados tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación, Sasuke la observó y cuando consideró que ya se encontraría en el baño, no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió al ala Este de la mansión donde no había puesto un pie en casi once años, el lugar donde se encontraba la habitación de sus padres.

* * *

Su entumecido cuerpo recibió con gusto la agradable tibieza del agua que caía precipitadamente de la ducha, permaneció sin moverse por un par de minutos, recapacitando en lo ocurrido, el encuentro con Naruto, el incendio, regresar al territorio Uchiha y convivir con Sasuke, era como si el destino se empeñara en unirla a él, como si existiera una especie de cuerda invisible que los mantuviese unidos, era absurdo, lo sabía, pero fue por Sasuke que se suscitaron los mayores cambios en su vida, directa o indirectamente él influía en sus decisiones, comprendió que para bien o para mal, él se convirtió en alguien importante, lo supo al estar nuevamente frente a Naruto y no sentir el frenesí que le causara durante sus años adolescentes, al analizar a fondo sus emociones descubrió algo atemorizante, percatándose de un desconocido sentimiento que comenzó a germinar en su interior, de inmediato supo que no debía dejarlo crecer más, presentía que si aquel sentimiento llegaba a florecer, una catástrofe se produciría. Aterrada ante la idea de volver a sufrir una pérdida irreparable, decidió arrancar el sentimiento de raíz, solo así podría superarse sin perderse en el proceso.

El tiempo en la ducha duró más de lo previsto, había tanto en lo qué pensar que no reparó en que Sasuke debía ducharse también, apresuradamente salió y se enfundó en el camisón de algodón blanco, se acicaló un poco el cabello y regresó a su habitación.

« _- ¿Te gusta? – ante la pregunta de su madre el pequeño de siete años asintió tímidamente con la cabeza – ¿ves los detalles?, tu bisabuelo mandó gravarlos especialmente para tu bisabuela, las tórtolas son aves muy especiales, son fieles a su pareja durante toda su vida, capaces de sentir un amor tan profundo y duradero que jamás morirá…_

_- ¿Amor? – dijo interesado – ¿por eso padre te la obsequió?_

_- Así es Sasuke, esta peineta ha pasado por tres generaciones en nuestra familia y déjame decirte que al igual que tu bisabuela y tu abuela he sido muy feliz al lado de tu padre, algún día cuando seas mayor, estoy segura de que también encontraras a alguien a quien querrás más que a nadie…_

_- Pero a quien yo quiero es a madre… – Mikoto sonrió suavemente, enternecida por su respuesta._

_- Y yo a ti Sasuke – besó afectuosamente su frente – pero el amor que sentirás por esa persona será distinto al amor que sientes por mí ahora, solo entonces esta peineta pasará a sus manos como símbolo del amor que se tendrán por el resto de su vida_…»

La revisó una y otra vez, no había duda de que se trataba de la misma peineta, las tórtolas estaban ahí, al igual que las piedras preciosas y los grabados ocultos que hacían referencia al Clan, recordaba las palabras de su madre como si solo hubieran pasado unos minutos desde entonces, se sintió traicionado al pensar que Hinata pudiera haberla hurtado, no entendía su necedad de mentirle y restregárselo en la cara como una inocente, a menos claro, que siguiera empeñada en desquitarse de él.

- Es bonita ¿cierto? – comentó entusiasmada Hinata, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Luego de salir de la ducha encontró a Sasuke de cuclillas en el piso, viendo la peineta con interés.

- Muy bonita… – expresó Sasuke sin ocultar su molestia – realizada especialmente por un talentoso artesano tres generaciones atrás, un obsequio de bodas hecho a mi tatarabuela, que pasó a mi abuela y finalmente a mi madre.

- ¿Disculpa? – Hinata se mostró genuinamente desconcertada por la extraña respuesta.

- No debiste tomarla, no te pertenece – Sasuke dejó su pasividad de lado al ponerse de pie y encararla, luego de revisar la habitación de sus padres constató que había sido abierta y la peineta no era el único objeto faltante – ¿qué hiciste con la caja?

- No… no entiendo de qué me hablas – respondió ella sin salir de la confusión por el radical cambio en la conducta de Sasuke.

- ¡No mientas! – sin proponérselo la tomó con fuerza de ambos brazos – hablo de la caja que guardaba la peineta ¿dónde está? – aseveró, irascible al creer que Hinata había violado su privacidad, tomando objetos de su madre que él consideraba sagrados.

- Ya te lo dije, Itachi-kun me la obsequió – lo miró a los ojos, tratando de retomar el control y hacerle ver su error.

- Es obvio que la tomaste, ¿quién más pudo hacerlo si no? – aseguró él sin soltarla, cegado ante la idea del abuso a su confianza.

- ¡Suéltame! – forcejeó por el aumento de la fuerza que Sasuke imprimía en su agarre – te lo dije y te lo repito, no sé de qué me hablas, no tengo idea de lo que le habrá pasado a la caja que dices, pero yo no tuve nada que ver – con un ágil movimiento se zafó de su agarre, apartándose lo suficiente para mirarlo tan desafiante como él la veía a ella.

- No te creo – contradijo testarudo.

- No me importa si me crees ó no, ahora devuélveme mi peineta… – extendió la mano en actitud demandante.

- No te pertenece – espetó con marcada frialdad.

- Esa peineta es sumamente valiosa para mí – endureció el tono de su voz – te juró que la recuperaré aún si para lograrlo tengo que pasar sobre ti… – sin hacer los respectivos sellos Hinata activó su byakugan, inconscientemente Sasuke también activó su sharingan, dispuesto a no ceder a ella.

Enfurecida por la negativa de Sasuke, sin estar dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados y perder el último recuerdo de Itachi, sus exaltadas emociones tomaron control de sus acciones, lanzándose ferozmente es su contra en un intento por arrebatársela, Sasuke logró apartarse a tiempo, el golpe fue tan poderoso que aún sin tocarla directamente, la pared resultó afectada, astillas salieron volando alrededor del puño de Hinata, su fuerza y velocidad eran superiores a lo que Sasuke imaginaba, supo que no debía dejarse llevar por las apariencias, Hinata no era tan débil como aparentaba.

- No soy la misma chica enclenque de hace tres años Uchiha, nunca más permitiré que vuelvas a arrebatarme algo valioso… – Hinata jamás pensó que el enfrentamiento con Sasuke se daría en esa clase de circunstancias, pero todo le indicaba que luego tres años de cuidadosos preparativos el momento de la revancha había llegado, los dos se observaron analíticos, cada cual creyendo preservar su valioso recuerdo.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sujerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, farvor de dejarlos en un review, gracias=3_)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Ni si quiera la autora, ósea yo, pudo prever que esto sucedería owo, de aquí en adelante la historia sería pura miel sobre hojuelas, pero ni hablar, me gusta el drama y los conflictos y el próximo capítulo no será la excepción XD, ya empieza la cuenta regresiva, cuatro capítulos más y la historia terminará, aunque tengo en mente hacer una especie de epilogo para concluir con broche de oro ;D, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos estamos leyendo, ja né.

**- kaila maya the whater:** Si, era Naruto; y pues al final Sasuke no era de piedra jojo.

- **Yukistar:** Pues sí, entre más lo conoce, Hinata más se da cuenta de que Sasuke no es el monstruo que ella pensaba y Naruto ya es otro cantar, que aunque sienta algo por él, ya se resignó a que nunca estarán juntos ;D

- **yusha:** Tranquila, si te sirve de consuelo, yo quería que se quedara con los dos pero no se pudo jaja, en cuanto a Naruto, Hinata comenzó a asimilar la perdida desde que supo que Naruto se casaría con Sakura y si bien entonces se rehusó a dejarlo ir del todo, luego de la boda no le quedó otra que resignarse y actualmente se encuentra en la fase de la superación, y no sabes cuánta razón tienes en lo de que Konoha arderá jaja.

- **anon:** Así es, entre más detalles conoce de Sasuke, aunque no se dé cuenta, Hinata queda más prendada de él, lo que un futuro le significara una gran crisis existencial owo

- **maribelteka:** Jajaja ok, de promesa de muerte hace mucho que perdí el rumbo, empecé a escribirla muy ilusionada, pero al siguiente capítulo ya no supe qué hacer con ella y dudo que la continúe, de verdad lo lamento u-u, si quieres puedo hacerte un resumen de la idea general, para que así no te quedes con la duda ;)

- **sucky:** Si, de vez en cuando me pongo las pilas y actualizo pronto XD, a ver si luego de sufrir tanto Hinata no se nos vuelve una insensible y Sasuke termina pagando los platos rotos owo. Lo único bueno del NaruSaku es que Minako nacerá, me encanta describir la personalidad de esa niña, es como sacar a la luz la niña que llevo dentro y que en otro tiempo fui jojo. Y si, por fin habrá SasuHina, pero aunque no lo pareciera la unión de ese par empezó desde que Hinata y Sasuke se vieron la primera vez ;D

- **adlgutie:** Solo espero que si Hinata se enamora, los remordimientos con Itachi no puedan más que su amor owo, desde hace tiempo que quería desarrollar su relación, pero habían detalles de la historia que me lo impedían y que tenían que quedar resueltos, como Naruto por ejemplo jeje, y ya ves lo que dicen, al corazón de un hombre se llega por el estomago jojo. Aunque no es mala idea y le daría un plus picante que me gusta, no me imaginó a Hinata amenazando a Sasuke con un cuchillo, no cuando el mismo ya le ofreció su propia espada una vez, aunque claro que entonces a Sasuke no le importaba mucho morir o-ó, en fin, todo ha vuelto a complicarse así que ya veremos cómo se desarrolla el SasuHina de aquí al siguiente capítulo, que este ya lo tenía desde la semana pasada, pero por una u otra razón no había podido subirlo, saludos.

**- virivaliant:** Pues alá, bienvenida a la comunidad =D. Y sin duda que esa sería la mejor venganza, aunque como van las cosas, a Hinata Sasuke ya no le es tan indiferente como al principio y si llega a concretar sus planes seguro que saldrá más lastimada que satisfecha, esperemos que tome la mejor decisión ;D

**-**** Amy-Pinky:** Ya qué, eso pasa por tardarme tanto en actualizar XD, ya veremos si Hinata lo logra luego de este capítulo, tampoco quiero que Naruto sea infeliz el resto de su vida, pero por más buena voluntad que tengo en desarrollar su relación con Sakura, para mí el NaruSaku es lo que para tì el NaruHina =3, y si, por fin Sasuke está dando su brazo a torcer, el problema aquí será Hinata y sus escrúpulos. Gracias Amy, es que últimamente tengo a la musa revoloteando a mi alrededor y me emociono escribiendo, acá entre nos, ya nada más me falta escribir un capitulo para terminar la historia, pero me demorare en publicar por el epilogo que nomas no acaba de estar listo, es una sorpresa que seguro te gustará ;)

- **Trinity24:** Konoha arderá, literalmente, y descuida que ese trauma también lo tengo yo desde hace tiempo, espero que nunca se entere o Sasuke se traumará también o-o.

**- ****taty:** Si por mí fuera Hinata se quedaría con los dos, pero no creo que Sasuke o Naruto estuvieran muy conformes de compartirla, a menos claro, que hubiera SasuNaru de por medio, cosa que no me desagrada ya que soy igualmente fan de esa pareja jaja y lamento la demora, pero el capítulo me tomó más tiempo de lo esperado, saludos ;)

- **okashira janet:** Yap, a todos en la historia les ha tocado por igual su buena dosis de sufrimiento, y también me da pena Naruto, pero ni hablar, alguien tenía que perder y le tocó a él =3

**- ****Elena:** Las peleas en las relaciones de pareja es algo que no se puede evitar, así que espero que no haya sido nada que no pudieran solucionar =D. A mí personalmente me gusta mucho cuando la historia no es predecible, quizás por eso adoro darle tantos giros de tuerca a la trama jaja. Sip, Amy-chan es una excelente narradora y sus historias son increíbles, así que no me sorprendería si quedara en el primer lugar de tu lista porque realmente se lo merece jeje, y descuida que no me molesta, Amy es amiga mía y me siento feliz por ella cuando alguien alaba su trabajo porque sé lo mucho que se esfuerza y que lo hace de corazón, nunca conocí a nadie que amara tanto el SasuHina como ella ;D. Por último, ahora sí que me hiciste sonrojarme */*, te agradezco tu entusiasmo y aunque tal vez nunca nos conozcamos personalmente, en el internet no hay imposibles y siempre podremos estar en contacto, te mando un abrazo y espero sinceramente que andes de lo mejor, saludos =D

**- ****MissLuppi:** Muchas gracias, y de algún modo tenía que irse dando la relación entre esos dos, aunque por capítulos pareciera lo contrario, siempre he tenido presente al SasuHina jaja

**- Valkiria Thrud:** Soy consciente de lo largos que son los dos fics, así que me imagino que ha de haber sido difícil leerlos de corrido =3, y pues respecto a lo del futuro y Minako, no es que vaya a escribir una nueva historia, simplemente que sin importar quien sea la madre, Minako está destinada a nacer, cosa que no sucede con Itachi jeje, de hecho al terminar de escribir este fic, me retiraré por un tiempo, sino es que definitivamente de los fanfics, a menos claro que me dé por escribir el fic de un doujin que publicó para ahorrarme el dibujarlo, sí, soy muy floja -_-, como sea, saludos ;D

**- LilyHime:** Gracias por los buenos deseos, y pues lo único seguro en este capítulo es que Hinata por fin definirá lo que siente por Naruto XD.


	27. Una noche crucial

Capitulo 27: **Una noche crucial**

Se miraron desafiantes por alrededor de un minuto sin hacer movimiento alguno, el enojo de Hinata iba en aumento por la insistencia de Sasuke en retener su preciado objeto, el resentimiento, la sensación de pérdida y el apego al único recuerdo que la conectaba con un pasado que no volvería, bullían inestables en su interior, por eso no dudó en lanzarse en su contra dispuesta a todo con tal de recuperar lo suyo.

- ¡Devuélvemela! – desapareció en un veloz movimiento, un ataque sorpresivo que Sasuke nuevamente esquivó, el reducido espacio les impedía moverse con facilidad, eso no evitó a Hinata seguir atacándolo sin que Sasuke diera muestras de querer tomar la ofensiva, limitándose a defenderse.

Nunca imaginó que Hinata pudiera tener semejante nivel de habilidad, dedujo que ella no luchaba con todo su poder dadas las condiciones del escenario en que contendían, lo que si le quedó claro era que su taijutsu resultaba superior al suyo en muchos aspectos. Luego de que los kages decidiera sellar su voluntad, lo mismo ocurrió con la mayoría de sus técnicas, restringiendo fundamentalmente su sharingan. Con un gran porcentaje de su poder restado y sin querer lastimar realmente a Hinata, decidió poner fin al absurdo encuentro de inmediato, sabiendo que si Hinata tocaba alguno de sus puntos vitales estaba perdido.

- ¡Suficiente! – justo cuando Hinata intentaba conectarle un puñetazo, Sasuke se apartó y la inmovilizó agarrándola del hombro y el brazo, utilizando a su favor la fuerza del impulso aplicó una llave para derribarla, el cuerpo de Hinata cayó de espaldas al suelo, no sin antes agarrarse del chaleco de Sasuke para que cayera también. Con respiración entrecortada se miraron desconfiados el uno al otro, sin que ninguno tuviera la intención de desactivar su dojutsu.

- Esta peineta le pertenecía a la madre de Itachi-kun – sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Sasuke, Hinata señaló el artículo que sostenía en la mano, no se percató del momento en que la había tomado – voy a conservarla, si la quieres de vuelta antes tendrás que matarme para conseguirla… – lo empujó a un lado, levantándose del piso.

- Haz lo que quieras – salvaguardando su mancillado orgullo shinobi, fingió indiferencia – si te sientes bien teniendo algo que no te pertenece con el único fin de dañarme adelante, no seré yo quien te quite la revancha de las manos… – se puso en pie y le pasó de largo, dirigiéndose a la salida, dando un portazo al cerrar.

Hinata resguardó la peineta contra su pecho, calmados sus exaltados ánimos se detuvo a observar su alrededor y cayó en cuenta del caos reinante, no solo la pared había sido destruida por la pelea, el piso y el techo también, cuando pudo detenerse a razonarlo, se dio cuenta que se comportó tanto e incluso mucho más irracional que Sasuke. No entendía por qué él juraba que la peineta le pertenecía, mucho menos que estuviera dispuesto a luchar tan decididamente como ella por conservarla, cegados como estaban por la toma de control, ninguno dio la oportunidad al otro de explicar sus motivos.

Apenada al recapacitar en lo infantil de su comportamiento y como adulta responsable que se suponía era, se sintió en la obligación de hacer algo al respecto, aunque Sasuke no quisiera hablar con ella y se negara a escucharla, le expondría los motivos que la orillaban a conservar la peineta. Resuelta en aclarar su situación, salió de la habitación en ruinas, encaminándose al final del pasillo, lugar en que se encontraba la habitación de Sasuke.

- ¿Uchiha-san?…, ¿puedo pasar? – llamó varias veces a la puerta sin recibir contestación a cambio. Hinta tomó profundamente aire, disponiéndose a entrar aún sin su consentimiento – ¿Uchiha-san? – lo llamó con voz suave, Sasuke no se giró a verla, de pie frente a una ventana que tenía vista a la calle principal del distrito, sus ojos estaban perdidos en las gotas de lluvia que caían con menor intensidad – ha habido un gran malentendido y no quisiera marcharme sin antes haberlo aclarado… – era obvio que ya no sería bienvenida a quedarse luego de prácticamente destrozar la habitación donde amablemente accedió a alojarla

- ¿Y qué pretendes aclarar? – respondió cortante, sin dejar de mirar a las afueras – nada de lo que te diga o me digas hará cambiar de opinión a ninguno…

- Aún así deseo que me escuches, entonces entenderás porqué no puedo darte la peineta… – armándose de valor se encaminó a donde él se encontraba, quedando de pie a sus espaldas – si luego de escuchar los motivos que Itachi-kun me expuso sigues enojado conmigo, lo aceptaré y no volveré a molestarte – se sintió ignorada, pero no iba a darse por vencida – en efecto, tal como dijiste, la peineta es un objeto que ha pasado a lo largo de tres generaciones, Itachi-kun me dijo que en un principio la peineta fue un regalo de bodas hecho a su tatarabuela como muestra del amor que su esposo le tenía y posteriormente fue pasando de la misma forma en los descendientes de su familia… – Sasuke no demostró interés hasta que Hinata relató la siguiente parte de la historia – su madre le contó que los grabados que hay en la peineta tienen un significado especifico – Hinata miró la preciosa peineta de plata que tenía en sus manos, rememorando lo que Itachi le había dicho – las dos tórtolas representan un signo de amor y fidelidad perdurables por toda la vida e incluso después de la muerte, las piedras preciosas de aquí, representan riqueza y prosperidad, un juramento de velar por el bienestar de la persona amada… – al termino de su explicación inevitablemente Sasuke se volvió a verla, desconcertado de que ella supiera la historia, su madre únicamente se la reveló a él – cuando Itachi me la entregó no comprendí por qué me daba un objeto tan valioso, pero él me aseguró que llegado el momento la peineta regresaría a sus manos, como veras, ese momento nunca llegará y es por eso que decidí conservarla.

- A ese niño le faltó mencionarte algo importante de la peineta – más calmado, Sasuke volvió a dirigirle la palabra – ¿podría tomarla un momento? – aunque dudosa, Hinata le entregó la peineta, entonces Sasuke la volteó de cabeza, revelando algunos símbolos que gracias al intrincado grabado solo eran visibles al girarla – estos son abanicos, el símbolo del Clan Uchiha – Hinata sintió una leve punzada, en efecto, ocultos en el grabado de las tórtolas se encontraba el indiscutible sello de los Uchiha – aparte de las tórtolas y las piedras preciosas, está el abanico, que aviva la llama de nuestro espíritu, el orgullo Uchiha.

- ¿Có-cómo es posible?, te juro que yo no lo sabía… – con esa contundente evidencia, a Hinata ya no le quedó la menor duda de que la peineta era un tesoro Uchiha.

- Te creo, pero también debes entender que esto es una pertenencia muy preciada para mí, no sé cómo llegó a manos de él, pero lo cierto es que esta peineta me pertenece, le prometí a mi madre entregarla a alguien importante…

- Itachi-kun dijo algo parecido, dijo que esa peineta pertenecería a la que considerara el amor de su vida… – recapacitó Hinata, entendiendo que sin importar los sentimientos que la unían a la peineta, no podía conservarla – Uchiha-san, nunca imaginé que Itachi-kun pudiera hurtarla, aunque me duela admitirlo, lo correcto es que te la devuelva…

- ¿Por qué ahora decides confiar en mí? – expresó con serias dudas.

- Durante los últimos tres años desarrollé una especie de habilidad para leer las emociones de los demás y no siento ninguna clase de mentira o engaño en tus intenciones – aseguró ella.

- ¿Leer emociones?, eres todo un estuche de monerías ¿no? – ironizó, retomando la habitual confianza.

- Te sorprenderías – concordó ella, sonriéndole sincera en muestra de su disposición de quedar con él en buenos términos – bueno Uchiha-san, la tormenta se ha calmado, ahora que hemos aclarado nuestras diferencias ya nada más me queda por hacer aquí, te agradezco que me permitieras refugiarme y realmente lamento lo de la pared y los destrozos de la habitación, te pagaré todos los gastos.

- Pensaba remodelar de todas formas – aseguró con mejor humor – en cuanto a marcharte, ¿a dónde piensas ir si ya pasa de la media noche?

- Estoy segura que Kiba-kun me recibirá con gusto, siempre he podido contar con él y no creo que esta vez sea la excepción – el semblante de Sasuke se puso un poco serio ante la mención del Inuzuka, durante la boda de Naruto no le pasó por alto la estrecha relación que había entre ambos, detectando en él cierto interés por Hinata que nada tenía que ver con la amistad – además, ya te he dado suficientes problemas por hoy, debes estar cansado por la misión y no he hecho más que perturbarte…

- Si quieres quedarte hazlo… – aseguró con su esquivez habitual.

- No quiero ser una molestia… – aseguró ella.

- Tómalo o déjalo, yo no… ¡achu! – a media frase lo asaltó un fuerte estornudo.

- Salud – Hinata se preocupó al verlo estornudar por segunda y tercera vez consecutiva – ¿te sientes bien?

- Por supuesto ¿por quién me tomas? ¡achú! – sin pensarlo Hinata posó una mano en su frente, alarmándose por la elevada temperatura de su piel.

- Pero si tienes fiebre, seguro pescaste un resfriado – observó severa, no necesitó un termómetro para saber que su temperatura estaba arriba de los treinta y ocho grados

- Eso es imposible, jamás me enfer… ¡achú! – Hinata lo miró con serias dudas, sintiéndose en la obligación de hacer inmediatamente algo al respecto.

- Muy bien Uchiha-san, tal parece que no puedo marcharme aún, no lo haré hasta que no te vea completamente sano.

- Es un simple resfriado, puedo arreglármelas solo – repuso testarudo, pero Hinata, asaltada por la vocación medica que tuvo en otro tiempo, no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

- No te valdrá ningún pero, en parte es mi culpa y me siento responsable por ti…, pero mira, ni siquiera te has quitado la ropa mojada – señaló el uniforme jounin en el que seguía enfundado y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió deshacerse de él.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿puedo desvestirme solo? – la retuvo alarmado luego de que lo despojara del chaleco y tuviera miras en su playera, a ese paso terminaría por arrebatarle también de los pantalones, algo que no podía darse el lujo de permitir.

- No te quejes tanto y coopera… – luchó por frenar su empeño en quitarle la camiseta negra de manga larga.

- ¡Hyuuga basta! – exclamó exasperado, Hinata paró en seco. Al recapacitar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, las mejillas se le colorearon de un carmesí intenso, sin creerse el alcance de su atrevimiento – lo haré yo ¿bien? – moduló el tono de su voz, despojándose por sí mismo de la playera, la vergüenza de Hinata desapareció al ver su pecho descubierto, fijando su atención en la marca impresa a la altura de su corazón.

- Ese sello es… – de inmediato supo lo que significaba, sin pensarlo posó una de sus manos en él, palpándolo con la yema de sus delgados dedos, Sasuke quitó abruptamente su mano, la delicadeza del rose le causó un hormigueo en la boca del estomago que no le agradó en lo absoluto.

- No creerás que volví a la aldea por voluntad propia ¿ó sí? – se apartó para evitar que ella percibiera su turbación, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia una cómoda, donde sustrajo una playera blanca de algodón con la cual cubrirse – soy consciente del dolor que puedo causar tan bien como los Kages, por eso decidieron imponer en mí este sello, temen que vuelva a convertirme en una amenaza.

- ¿Dolió? – insistió ella, sobrecogida al saber por Neji la frustración de tener un sello como aquel.

- Estaban en su derecho – sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza decidió sentarse en el borde de la cama – fue la única forma que encontró Naruto para salvar mi vida, que idiota, te hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas si hubiera dejado que me ejecutaran… – a diferencia de lo que creyó, su comentario no le hizo gracia a Hinata.

- ¿Por qué valoras tan poco tu vida? – reprochó, meses atrás habría sentido satisfacción por su sufrimiento, pero ahora le causaba una mortificación inexplicable lo que pudiera ocurrirle.

- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?, la vida no me ha tratado precisamente bien ¿sabes? – aseguró, achacando a la fiebre el hecho de no parar de hablar incluso cuando su cerebro se lo ordenaba.

- Sé perfectamente lo que es ser golpeado una y otra vez por la tragedia, pero si dejas que el dolor te venza, no serás capaz de ver las cosas buenas que la vida también puede ofrecerte… – se sentó a su lado, tomando instintivamente su mano entre la suya.

- ¿Cosas buenas?, y según tú ¿a qué tipo de felicidad puede aspirar alguien como yo? – Hinata guardó silencio, sin saber qué responderle – lo ves, no tienes una respuesta – escudó su malestar tras una fachada de sarcasmo – lo he perdido todo Hyuuga, me he resignado y aprendí a vivir con ello, hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros que te haría imposible entender lo que siento, tú tienes personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti, en cambio yo no tengo a nadie.

- Me tienes a mí… – habló sin pensar, apretando con fuerza su mano, los ojos de Sasuke mostraron genuina sorpresa por la declarativa, la miró fijamente, creyendo haber escuchado mal – lo… lo que quiero decir es que puedes apoyarte en mí si lo necesitas, después de todo somos amigos ¿no es así 'Sasuke-kun'? – sonrió espontáneamente al poder pronunciar abiertamente su nombre.

- Si… supongo que lo somos 'Hinata' – asombrada, contempló su sonrisa, nunca le había visto una sonrisa tan sincera y apacible, tenía la certeza de que si Sasuke sonriera así de vez en cuando, su fama de demonio insensible pasaría al olvido, su racionalidad le decía que despertara del ensueño, no debía olvidar sus propósitos, ni perder su juicio imparcial de las cosas, por eso se obligó a soltar su mano, pero a pesar de los remordimientos, Hinata no logró evitar sentirse feliz al haber sido testigo de aquella sonrisa.

Durante la madrugada el resfriado de Sasuke empeoró, sin importar los intentos de Hinata por estabilizarlo la fiebre no cedía, solícita cambiaba con frecuencia los paños fríos sobre su frente para refrescarlo y le suministró algunos antibióticos. Presa de un sueño intranquilo, Sasuke se removía entre las sabanas, exponiendo a Hinata una vulnerabilidad desconocida, ella siempre lo juzgó como un titán fuerte e invencible, pero al verlo postrado, debatiéndose en la enfermedad, le quedó claro que contrario a su fuerza casi inhumana, su salud seguía siendo tan frágil como la de ella.

Le acarició la cabeza en un inexplicable intento por sosegar su sufrimiento, al notar que se tranquilizaba se sentó del otro lado de la cama y siguió acariciándolo, deslizando sus dedos entre las hebras ébano de su rebelde cabellera, así, con el pasar de los minutos la fiebre fue cediendo.

Hinata pensó en hacerle un consomé de pollo apenas despertara, a sabiendas de su reacción, sonrió ante la idea de poder consentirlo, anticipando divertida la mala cara que éste le pondría tratando de restar importancia, poniéndole todo tipo de excusas antes de aceptar abiertamente su conformidad, así era Sasuke, en el tiempo que llevaba de tratarlo aprendió a conocer su orgullo tan bien como otros singulares aspectos de él, como su gusto por el café, los tomates y su comida favorita, los onigiris, su color favorito era el azul y no le agradaban los dulces, conocía tantos detalles de él, pero ninguno que pudiera considerarse importante, una debilidad significativa que lo tuviera en sus manos y pudiera ayudarla a concretar la venganza que con el paso de los días veía más inalcanzable.

Contemplando a Sasuke le pasó la noche, en la madrugada, vencida por el sueño, se quedó dormida a su lado, acogidos en el conciliador abrazo de Morfeo, durmieron juntos uno al lado del otro en la cama matrimonial de dos plazas, común visión ocurrida en otro espacio y tiempo. El amanecer del nuevo día los recibió con los cálidos rayos de un resplandeciente sol matutino, en cuya inmensidad celeste no quedaba rastro de la feroz tormenta que tantos estragos hiciera el día anterior.

Sobrevivida la noche y habiendo recuperado la mayor parte de sus fuerzas, Sasuke fue el primero en abrir los ojos; desorientado se sentó en el borde de la cama, al ver la pileta con agua, los lienzos y varios medicamentos sobre su mesa de noche recapacitó en su enfermedad y en Hinata, supuso que se habría retirado a dormir, pero al levantarse la vio tendida al otro lado de la cama, señal inequívoca de haberse quedando toda la noche a su lado, velando un sueño que terminó por vencerla a ella también.

Un apacible sentimiento lo asaltó al contemplar su durmiente rostro, la satisfacción de tener a alguien que se preocupaba desinteresadamente por él. Sin hacer ruido se escabulló al baño, deseoso de eliminar la pegajosa sensación que el sudor le producía, al cabo de varios minutos regresó a su recamara, Hinata seguía ahí, pero ya estaba despierta y en pie.

- Veo que ya te sientes mejor – apuntó ella, terminando de arreglar la cama deshecha – aún así deberías tomarte el día libre Sasuke-kun y descansar – se sintió feliz al oírla pronunciar su nombre, prueba irrefutable de que lo vívido no fue un sueño.

- ¿Cómo podría rehusarme a las indicaciones de mi enfermera personal? – bromeó, recuperando su acido sentido del humor.

- En ese caso creo que ya puedo dejar solo a mi paciente sin temor a que me contradiga…

- ¿Te irás? – su ánimo decayó ante la idea de que lo dejara.

- Así es…, iré a la cocina a preparar mí consomé de pollo especial, nada mejor para un resfriado, ¿o acaso creías que ibas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente? – Sasuke no pudo ocultar la sorpresa por su declarativa – no Sasuke-kun, lo he decidido y tomaré tu oferta, me quedaré contigo hasta que encuentre un lugar adecuado para vivir…

- Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana… – Hinata sonrió convencida de que Sasuke pensaba lo contrario a lo que decía.

- Lo sé, solo quería reafirmarlo – decidió no contradecirlo, y sin más faramallas salió de la habitación, con miras a la cocina.

Hinata se quedó a su lado más tiempo del esperado, al cabo de mes y medio de convivencia, Hinata se sentía tan cómoda como si hubiese vivido toda su vida ahí, algo que le resultaba inquietante, pues si bien había logrado reprimir en gran medida el sentimiento de dejá vu que la casa le produjo desde el principio, más que nunca se sintió como si perteneciera a ese lugar y su destino estuviera ligado al de Sasuke.

El tema de la convivencia con el Uchiha fue un hecho que su padre no pasó por alto y quiso discutir seriamente con ella, su cercana relación con el que podría considerarse el mayor traidor de la aldea, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

- Hinata, no me gusta esa convivencia tuya con el Uchiha, él no es alguien de fiar – aseguró Hiashi mientras recorría del brazo de Hinata los jardines principales de la mansión. Hiashi insistió tanto a Hinata que lo visitara, que no pudo negarse por mucho a la petición; y si bien algunos miembros importantes del Clan seguían molestos por sus acciones, Hiashi no dio importancia, Hinata era su hija y una Hyuuga, tenía la libertad absoluta de disponer de aquella enorme mansión que también era suya.

- Sasuke-kun no es una mala persona padre, además es solo temporal… – defendió ella, difiriendo en su punto de vista.

- Eso dijiste hace semanas, sé que no quieres que me entrometa en tus cosas, pero lo he estado pensando hija y si el problema es la vivienda, puedo poner a tu disposición cualquier departamento o casa que desees…

- Ya haces demasiado al permitir que te visite, sé que no ha sido fácil para ti desde que decliné a favor de Neji-kun.

- Eso ya no tiene importancia, ciertamente la transición ha sido difícil pero hiciste lo correcto, hacía mucho tiempo que debió darse este cambio en el Clan… – Hiashi le sonrió con suavidad, un gesto que en otro tiempo le hubiese sido imposible mostrar abiertamente, menos a ella.

- Aún así me siento culpable por mi hermano, lo obligué a hacer mi voluntad sin preguntarle primero…

- Él está bien, fue la persona indicada para sucederme… – le aseguró, llegando al final del sendero.

- Padre, ya debo marcharme… – anunció Hinata, soltándose de su brazo.

- Hinata, por favor piensa lo que te dije… – reiteró Hiashi, preocupado por ella, previendo que alguna desgracia acarrearía su permanencia al lado del Uchiha.

- Lo haré – fue lo último que le dijo antes de marcharse.

Aunque frente a su padre restó importancia al asunto, las siguientes dos semanas no dejó de darle vueltas en la cabeza, tomada su resolución, decidió hablarlo con Sasuke y exponerle sus inquietudes.

Se arrodilló a su lado, dejando una bandeja en la que llevaba una tetera y dos tazas para compartir el té con él, esa fría tarde de invierno propiciaba querer tomarse las cosas con calma y relajarse, pese a las protestas de Hinata, Sasuke decidió mudarse a una habitación en la planta baja y cederle a ella la suya, en su último altercado la habitación de huéspedes había quedado en ruinas y dos meses después, Sasuke no mostraba intenciones de querer iniciar la reconstrucción.

Desde temprano Sasuke se había dado a la tarea de estudiar algunos pergaminos y libros antiguos que accidentalmente la tarde anterior Hinata hubiera encontrado bajo las escaleras con su byakugan, en una habitación secreta. Concentrado en la lectura, Sasuke no le prestó atención, curiosa, acortó la distancia, leyendo sobre su hombro el texto en el que tenía puesto su total interés.

- ¿Encontraste algo interesante? – se animó a preguntar, sacándolo del trance. A Sasuke le sorprendió un poco tenerla al lado, casi hombro a hombro, Hinata se había inclinado para ver mejor lo que Sasuke leía, perturbándolo tanto que no pudo volver a concentrarse y retomar la lectura.

- Nada importante, solo son registros de cuentas y pergaminos sin mucho valor – la observó de reojo, aprovechando la maravillosa oportunidad que le brindaba para contemplarla de cerca, su perfil perfecto, las largas pestañas negras que protegían sus perlados ojos, los tentadores labios cereza a los que alguna vez robó una caricia.

Últimamente vigilar a Hinata se convirtió en un habito para él, con el pasar de los días, la curiosidad que sintió al principio por ella fue convirtiéndose en atracción y finalmente en deseo, quería tocar su tersa piel de porcelana, probar nuevamente el sabor de sus dulces labios, extasiarse con su enervante fragancia a lavanda, deseos que luego de dos meses de convivencia le resultaban muy difícil esconder, el deterioro de sus pensamientos estaba llegando al punto crítico en el que eróticas fantasías cobraban vida, siendo Hinata la principal protagonista.

Cerró el libro de golpe y lo puso a un lado en un intento de regresar a la normalidad, al instante Hinata se apartó, ajena a los estragos que su cercanía causaba en Sasuke, de haberlo sabido, tendría en su poder la debilidad que infructuosamente buscó en él.

- Pensé en que te vendría bien un poco de té antes de la cena – ofreció con una amable sonrisa, Sasuke no respondió, concentrado en ella – ¿qué sucede?, ¿por… por qué me miras de esa forma? – balbuceó incomoda, aunque quiso ignorarlo, no le pasó desapercibida la singular forma cómo Sasuke se le quedaba viendo últimamente, dirigiéndole una mirada que no tenía idea de cómo interpretar, tan intensa que la ponía ansiosa pero igualmente despertaba su curiosidad.

- Te ves bien con el cabello recogido… – expresó sin rodeos, acostumbrado a verla llevar su larga cabellera suelta. Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon por el insólito cumplido y creyendo que se burlaba de ella decidió marcharse, hablaría con él durante la cena.

- Yo… perdón por interrumpirte, volveré más tarde – quiso salir de la habitación, pero Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca, un impulso que nació de su necesidad de intimar.

- Lo digo en serio, te ves bien… – murmuró sin pensar, la cercanía de Hinata nublaba su razonamiento al punto de no importarle descararse en cuanto sus reales pensamientos.

Hinata lo miró nerviosa, su presión sanguínea había aumentado de golpe, haciendo que su corazón latiera más aprisa por la desinhibida declarativa de él. Sin importar lo madura que pudiera mostrarse frente a los demás, Hinata seguía siendo ingenua en muchos aspectos, especialmente en asuntos referentes a la interacción con el sexo opuesto, la relación que compartió años atrás con Naruto no fue lo suficientemente profunda para prepárala en el campo de las relaciones adultas, el deseo, la pasión y la lujuria le resultaban un misterio, quizás por eso no entendió el verdadero trasfondo que había en las intenciones de Sasuke.

- Gracias por el cumplido, pero realmente es incomodo para mí – se soltó gentilmente de su agarré, queriendo así disipar la extraña atmosfera creada entre ellos.

- ¿Dije algo malo? – inquirió suspicaz, el devastador efecto que Hinata tenía sobre sus sentidos adormeció su discreción, llevándolo a tomar un peligroso sendero, habían pasado varios meses desde que estuvo íntimamente con una mujer, supuso que la necesidad de desfogarse era lo que lo motivaba a decir y posiblemente hacer cosas que normalmente no haría.

- No..., no es eso… – Hinata no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, el ambiente entorno a Sasuke se había puesto pesado y la temperatura ambiental iba en aumento, llegando a un punto ciertamente sofocante – Sasuke-kun, hay algo importante de lo que quisiera hablar contigo... – acorralada por su dominante presencia tomó la única salida viable que éste le dejó: salirse de contexto.

Estuvo meditándolo detenidamente las últimas semanas, la convivencia con Sasuke resultó una mala idea después de todo, compartir con él y conocerlo más a fondo lejos de ayudarla a encontrar su punto débil, lo estaba convirtiendo en el suyo propio, debía marcharse o no sería capaz de seguir adelante con sus planes, trasgrediendo la regla de oro en una venganza, encariñarse con el enemigo.

- Te escucho… – dijo atento a cada gesto y ademan que le parecían tan fascinantes.

- Hace un par de días hablé con mi padre y me ofreció poner otro departamento a mi disposición – Sasuke mostró genuino desconcierto por la declarativa de ella, estaba tan cómodo en su compañía que nunca le pasó por la cabeza que pudiera marcharse – sé que estoy siendo una carga para ti, así que lo he pensado detenidamente y he decidido aceptar su oferta.

- ¿Cuándo piensas marcharte? – forzó la pregunta degustando un amargo sabor en la boca, sin querer realmente conocer la respuesta.

- Ya puse en orden mis pertenecías, así que de ser posible, mañana mismo partiré – sonrió con un dejo de tristeza, debía sentirse feliz por separarse finalmente de él, pero lo cierto era que su corazón se encogía al pensar en que ya no estarían juntos, prueba irrefutable que le daba la razón a su empeño de poner tierra de por medio.

- ¿Y si te pidiera que te quedaras más tiempo? – los ojos de Hinata se abrieron anormalmente, contuvo la respiración, sin terminar de creerse que aquellas palabras salieron de Sasuke y no fueron producto de su imaginación.

- Aunque lo quisiera no podría… – murmuró cabizbaja – es lo mejor… – una voz en su cabeza le pedía a gritos que aceptara, censuró sus pensamientos, sin importar cuánto quisiera permanecer al lado de Sasuke, en su terco afán por cumplir la promesa hecha a Itachi, hizo caso omiso y siguió inamovible en su postura.

- Lo mejor para ti supongo – Hinata no supo qué responder a tan directo señalamiento, Sasuke interpretó su silencio como una señal positiva, algún efecto debía causar en ella como para querer alejarse – de acuerdo… – una astuta sonrisa se delineo en sus labios – he de admitir que me resultó interesante convivir contigo, me pregunto ¿si para ti también lo fue? – Sasuke alzo la mano dirigiéndola a su mentón, levantándolo para obligarla a verlo de frente, los ojos de Hinata revelaron asombro, emoción opuesta a Sasuke, quien mostraba curiosidad.

Los ojos son el espejo del alma, en ellos pueden verse reflejados los verdaderos sentimientos de una persona, Hinata lo sabía, no le quedó otro remedió que evadirlo; desvió sus ojos a un punto vacío, recobraría el control sobre sí misma antes de que él lo tomara por ella, su fuerte presencia la trastornaba, la veía con una intensidad tan poderosa que temía dejar al descubierto la vulnerabilidad de su alma.

- No… no te equivoques Sasuke-kun… – apartó su mano, el roce de sus dedos le causaba un cosquilleo extraño en la boca del estomago – realmente aprecio lo que hiciste por mí al permitirme quedarme aquí, pero mis prejuicios por ti no han cambiado… – Sasuke sonrió divertido, no le creyó una palabra, su evasiva mirada y el intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas la delataban, dándole a entender que no estaba siendo del todo sincera.

- No te creo… – Hinata se tensó al escucharlo – algo en ti ha cambiado… ¿qué es lo que tratas de ocultar Hinata? – afianzando su mano en el piso de madera pulida, acercó su rostro a una distancia tan corta que sus narices podían rozar la una con la otra. Hinata quedó helada, sus pensamientos se detuvieron al instante, perdiendo su capacidad para tomar decisiones, lo vio venir y no hizo nada para detenerlo, Sasuke nulificó los centímetros que los separaban y completó exitosamente la unión de sus labios.

Atontada, a Hinata le tomó unos segundos entender lo que ocurría, el gentil contacto de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos invitándole a corresponder en igual medida y el aumento de su temperatura corporal casi la llevan al colapso, sintió una ingravidez extenderse por todas sus extremidades, como si de un momento a otro fuera a desmayarse.

Duró menos de un minuto pero Hinata lo sintió como un siglo entero, era imposible que el tiempo se detuviera, con esa simple acción Sasuke logró que su noción interna lo hiciera, abochornada y sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar, lejos de la ira o la indignación, su primera reacción fue el asombro, inconscientemente tocó sus labios, dudando seriamente de encontrarse despierta.

- Me… me besaste… otra vez… – expresó titubeante, sin salir de su asombro – ¿por qué?

- La respuesta es obvia – Hinata parpadeó confundida, Sasuke dejó escapar una pesada exhalación, lo desesperaba su ingenuidad para ciertas cosas – me atraes – admitió luego de una larga pausa – físicamente – aclaró, no quería que lo malentendiera.

- Ahora entiendo…, por esa razón me veías así… – suspiró, siendo esta vez Sasuke el desconcertado, nunca esperó que lo tomara con tanta calma, teniendo como antecedente que la última vez casi le tira un diente.

Hinata ya no dijo nada, meditando en los sentimientos que la declarativa de Sasuke despertó en ella, atemorizada descubrió que él tampoco le era indiferente, lo miró con disimulo, siempre supo que Sasuke era atractivo, no por nada la mayoría de las féminas de su generación estuvieron vueltas locas por él, a diferencia de ellas esa fue la primera vez que lo examinó a consciencia, sin tener de por medio los prejuicios del resentimiento.

Su físico era atrayente en muchos aspectos, pero sin duda las simétricas facciones de su rostro eran el factor determinante en la fascinación que despertaba su apariencia, de complexión atlética y fuerte personalidad, Sasuke era poseedor de un encanto natural, un sobresaliente carisma que eclipsaba cualquiera de sus defectos, defectos que Hinata conocía mejor que nadie y que precisamente le impedían sucumbir a él.

- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? – pasados varios minutos Sasuke decidió intervenir, las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon de un tenue rosado, abochornada al recapacitar en la conclusión a la que había llegado.

- ¿Qué más quieres que diga? – salirse por la tangente era el camino más efectivo para evitar la difícil respuesta que acababa de revelársele sobre sus sentimientos – aunque tú me atrajeras igual, eso no cambia en nada nuestra situación, de ninguna forma podría entregarme a ti cómo quieres.

- ¿Por qué no? – inquirió persuasivo, viendo brillar una luz sobre sus intereses, entendiendo que le era menos indiferente de lo que pensó.

- Si lo hiciera traicionaría a esa persona – admitió enojada consigo misma por siquiera considerarlo.

- Hinata… – Sasuke sobrepuso una mano en las suyas, la piel de la nuca se le erizó al sentir el contacto – mientras tus sentimientos por mí no cambien y esa meta que te fijaste siga intacta, nada de lo que hagas podría considerarse una traición como tal.

- No estoy tan segura – se zafó nuevamente del agarre, no tenía idea por cuánto tiempo más podría seguir resistiéndose a él, si se lo proponía, Sasuke podía resultar sumamente seductor, como el depredador que encausa a su presa a una trampa mortal sin salida.

- Haz de lado tus prejuicios, lo único que quiero es conocer a la verdadera Hinata – siseante, le susurró a la altura del oído, empleando las mismas palabras que ella una vez utilizó con él.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al sentir el cálido aliento de Sasuke chocar contra su oreja, Hinata estaba ciertamente sorprendida por la facilidad con la que había burlado sus defensas e invadido su espacio personal, pero más lo estaba de que realmente no le importara su cercanía, sino todo lo contrario, obligarse a frenar la curiosidad de tocarlo, de querer experimentar nuevamente el rose de sus labios y descubrir que venía después de eso.

- Si lo hiciera quedaría vulnerable y no quiero que vuelvas a dañarme – fue sincera, más de lo que hubiera querido, Sasuke se sonrió, entendiendo que si no quería ser rechazado, tendría que ir despacio, tratarla con el tacto y cuidado que se tendría con un valioso tesoro, puesto que en ese momento para él Hinata era tan preciada como uno. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y pegó su frente a la suya, de tal forma que no pudiera sortear su mirada.

- No pienso dañarte nunca más Hinata – la aludida trató de encontrar cualquier indicio que delatara su mentira, sus ojos le revelaron sinceridad, la última defensa de Hinata cayó a tierra, aspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, dándole a entender a Sasuke que tenía su permiso para continuar. Opuesto a lo que pensó, Sasuke no la besó, sino que dejó libre su rostro, apartándose de ella. Confundida por el repentino cambio de actitud, Hinata abrió de golpe los parpados, encontrando a Sasuke sentado frente a ella – toma mi mano si realmente estás dispuesta a llegar hasta el final, no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacerlo si no estás preparada – Hinata dudó por unos instantes, Sasuke acababa de darle una valiosa oportunidad de escape, la parte racional de su cerebro le aconsejaba tomar la alternativa y salir de la habitación, hizo lo opuesto a lo que su buen juicio le dictaba y tomó la mano de Sasuke, sellando así su destino.

- Por favor, cuida de mí – complacido, Sasuke la jaló hacia él, Hinata cayó sobre su pecho y éste la abrazó con fuerza, no necesitó ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo inexperta que era Hinata en ese campo, al ver el tierno sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y sentir el ligero estremecimiento de su cuerpo supo que esa sería su primera vez, le agradó la idea de ser su mentor sexual, moldearla a su antojo y ser quien le arrebatara el tesoro de su inocencia, tarea que no resultaría nada sencilla, desde el principio supo que si quería tener éxito en su empresa, debía tomárselo tranquilo, despertar poco a poco el deseo dormido en ella, usar la inteligencia y bajo ninguna circunstancia sucumbir a sus primitivos instintos.

- Sa… Sasuke-kun… – murmuró intranquila, la estrecha cercanía con Sasuke lograba hacerla temblar como una hoja en pleno otoño, en momentos como ese desearía haber tenido la sabia orientación de su madre, la sexualidad era un tema velado para su padre y del que Kurenai-sensei le explicó a grandes rasgos, dada su arraigada timidez no se atrevió profundizar en detalles, guardándose muchas dudas que dentro de muy poco iba a resolver por sí misma.

La atrajo más, obligándola a sentarse sobre sus muslos, soltó su largo cabello y tomó un mechón entre sus manos, llenando sus pulmones a tope de la agradable fragancia a lilas, el rostro de Hinata se puso completamente rojo cuando Sasuke le bajo el zipper de la chamarra y la despojó de ella, aventándola muy lejos de donde se encontraban, sintió tanto pánico que a punto estuvo de salir huyendo, Sasuke pareció adivinar sus intensiones y la sostuvo firmemente por la cintura, ella antepuso sus manos en el pecho de él, los dos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, Hinata titubeante y Sasuke analítico.

- No te preocupes, no es tan malo como piensas – profirió sonriente, intentando tranquilizarla, Hinata tragó saliva y asintió tímida con la cabeza, entonces él decidió ir poniendo fin a la zozobra.

La besó por sorpresa, ese beso marcó el principio de varios más, fueron besos cortos y superficiales, pero a medida que se acostumbraba a su ritmo aumentó la intensidad, en su última incursión se abrió espacio con la lengua entre sus labios, Hinata se sobresaltó al principio, quiso alejarse pero Sasuke no lo permitió. Acarició su lengua con la propia, incitándola a hacer lo mismo, era la primera vez que alguien la besaba de esa forma, no encontró punto de comparación en su experiencia previa con lo que ahora experimentaba, Sasuke la besaba con un arrobo casi salvaje, insolente, retándola a rivalizar con él, Hinata fue acoplándose y en menos de lo pensado le dio la batalla de su vida por la toma del control, éste la sacó de balance al morder intencionalmente su labio inferior, ganando así la contienda; gimoteo dolida, pero no tuvo tiempo para lamentarse ya que inmediatamente Sasuke pasó de sus labios a su oreja, arremetiendo inmisericorde con su lengua y dientes.

- Sasuke-kun… – balbuceaba, él hizo oído sordos, descendiendo con sus labios por su barbilla e inmediatamente después por su cuello hasta la clavícula.

Sobre la camiseta de red le acarició la espalda, sus manos se desplazaron en movimientos circulares, reconociendo palmo a palmo un territorio que de inmediato reclamó como propio, acarició con ímpetu las formas de su cuerpo sobre la tela; a modo juguetón y tomándoselo en serio, una de sus manos se coló bajo la playera de red, Hinata respingó por el atrevimiento, pero no pudo objetar nada ya que eso solo fue el preámbulo antes de que Sasuke reclamara sus pechos.

Hinata fue despojada de la playera de red, lo que representó un obstáculo menos en el cometido de Sasuke, el siguiente sería el sostén, en un hábil movimiento soltó el broche y los pechos de Hinata cayeron por la fuerza de gravedad, Sasuke no pudo celebrar su victoria ya que en ese momento ella se cubrió con ambas manos, evitándole retirar la prenda, si bien quería corresponderle, Hinata se sintió abrumada por su relativa desnudez.

- ¿Es…? ¿es ne… necesario? – tartamudeó incontrolable, totalmente aterrada ante la idea de quedar expuesta.

- Cuando tomaste mi mano aceptaste el riesgo – objetó Sasuke contrariado, lo ofuscaba la idea de que pudiera echarse atrás, apenas iniciaba el juego de seducción, pero su cuerpo estaba tan caliente como un volcán activo.

- Lo sé… es solo… solo que yo… ¡es vergonzoso!… apaga la luz… – chilló mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

- Hinata no estás siendo razonable… – trató de persuadirla pero fue inútil.

- Esa es mi condición, si apagas la luz haré lo que tú quieras… – Sasuke lo meditó en silencio por unos segundos, sopesando los pro y los contra de aceptar, realmente quería verla desnuda, pero si no accedía a su demanda ya podía irse olvidando no solo de ese capricho, sino también de la valiosa oportunidad de hacerla suya.

- Lo que yo quiera… ¿estás completamente segura? – ella asintió efusivamente con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos – bien, apagaré la luz – Hinata se hizo a un lado, dejando que Sasuke pudiera cumplir con lo acordado. Muy a su pesar apagó la luz, dejando que la luna llena que se vislumbraba esa noche en el firmamento fuera la única fuente de iluminación en la alcoba oscura.

Sasuke se quitó la playera blanca de algodón que llevaba encima, se arrodilló atrás de Hinata, abrazándola por la espalda, quería tranquilizarla, recordarse él mismo que sin importar el ímpetu que sentía por ella, no podía sobrepasarse. El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco al sentir la piel del torso desnudo de Sasuke rozar con su espalda, su cuerpo volvió a tensarse, creyendo que después de todo había tomado una muy mala decisión.

- Ya todo está bien, no puedo verte… – le susurró al oído, tomándola de las manos para que dejara de cubrirse, gentilmente besó el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro, sosegada, Hinata dejó escapar un largo suspiro, permitiéndole que retirara por completo el sostén.

Con elípticos movimientos le acarició el vientre, relajándola lo suficiente antes de pasar a sus pechos, cuando los tomó entre sus manos, los masajeó, poniendo especial énfasis en las aréolas rosadas que los coronaban, Hinata respingó inquieta al sentir como las estrujaba, retorciéndolas hasta ponerlas rígidas, delicioso dolor que arrancaba extraños sonidos a su garganta.

- Sasuke-kun… – gimió agonizante y satisfecho por el buen recibimiento le acarició el vientre bajo, valiéndose de la distracción para desabotonarle la presilla del pantalón, colando su mano bajo la prenda – ¡¿qué… qué haces? – se sobresaltó al sentir la caricia de sus hábiles dedos en el muslo y luego en la entrepierna, sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Sasuke no respondió, concentrado en su tarea de satisfacerla – ba-basta por favor – la fricción de sus dedos le produjo una sensación muy rara, no era incomoda, pero si bochornosa, afligiéndose al sentir como la tela se humedecía, cuando finalmente Sasuke paró sus caricias y creyó haría caso a su petición, gentilmente la tumbó al piso y se posicionó arriba de ella. Sorprendida en extremo, Hinata no reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que Sasuke la despojara del resto de su ropa, no tuvo oportunidad de discutir, Sasuke volvió a besarla, impidiendo que cualquier palabra de protesta saliera de sus labios, quedando de nueva cuenta a su merced. La besó sin miramientos, pero ella seguía reacia a entregarse del todo.

Cuando Sasuke dejó de besarla, Hinata antepuso sus manos al frente, empuñándolas contra su pecho sin atreverse a mover un solo musculo. Ante la obstinada reticencia de Hinata por tocarlo, éste tomó su mano, guiándola a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, permitiéndole palpar los acelerados latidos; quería que comprendiera que él estaba tan nervioso como ella, que no quería cometer un error que pudiera volver a dañarla.

En la oscuridad sus ojos se encontraron, la luz de la luna llena era lo suficientemente brillante como para dejarle ver su rostro, tímidamente Hinata desempuñó la mano y finalmente se atrevió a tocar la piel desnuda de su pecho, lo acarició torpemente, de inmediato entendió lo que él intentaba decirle, una sonrisa espontanea se dibujó en sus labios, decidió no seguir dudando, era inocente, pero no tanto para no saber lo que se avecinaba. Atrapada bajo su peso, se abrazó a él, acariciándole la espalda, yendo cuesta arriba hasta su nuca, le besó el hombro y el cuello, intentando emular los movimientos empleados anteriormente por él.

Sonrió divertido por el esfuerzo de Hinata, sus movimientos eran cautelosos y estrictamente pensados, pero a medida que tomaba confianza, se hicieron fluidos y enloquecedores. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro, erizándosele la piel cuando ella decidió encausar su curiosidad hacía otro rumbo, aventurándose a descubrir lo que había en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, específicamente en el abultamiento que estaba ejerciendo cierta presión sobre su vientre.

Tal como él lo había hecho minutos atrás, lo acarició superficialmente, era la primera vez que tocaba la virilidad de un hombre, las clases de anatomía no tenían punto de comparación en la exploración directa de un ser vivo, su pequeñas manos lo inspeccionaron a conciencia, palpándolo y apretándolo sin saber los estragos que su curiosidad causaban en Sasuke.

- Hinata… no… – profirió en un ronco murmullo, obligándola a retirar la mano.

- Yo… lo… lo siento… – creyendo haber cometido una equivocación, hizo el intento de apartarse pero él no se lo permitió, la abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole al oído.

- Los hombres somos bastante sensibles en esa parte ¿sabes?, no deberías querer correr antes de aprender a caminar – Hinata no entendió del todo lo que quiso darle a entender, pero al sentir como Sasuke nuevamente arremetía contra la parte más intima de su cuerpo y sin tener ningún estorbo de por medio, las sensaciones se intensificaron, esta vez Sasuke fue más lejos, sometiéndola con sus dedos de tal forma, que lo que inició como un cosquilleó, gradualmente se convirtió en una especie de agradable calor en su vientre – ¿lo sientes?, ¿puedes entenderlo ahora? – no pudo decirle nada, concentrada en reprimir los vergonzosos sonidos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta, sobrellevando en silencio la agonía que el repetido rose causaba en ella.

- Ya no… ya no más… – chilló suplicante, llegando al punto crítico de considerarlo insoportable, Sasuke no se detuvo y como respuesta Hinata apretó las piernas y se abrazó a él con fuerza, aprisionando su mano entre sus muslos, la espalda se le arqueó en acto reflejo, culminando en una fuerte exclamación. Segundos después cayó relajada mientras el calor se extendía desde su vientre hacía todo su cuerpo, satisfactoria sensación de gozo que la hizo sentirse liviana, casi como si flotara en el aire.

Sasuke aprovechó la soporífica condición de Hinata para terminar de desnudarse y centrarse en atender sus propias necesidades físicas, le besó el rostro corriendo sus manos hasta los muslos, incentivándola a abrir las piernas, Hinata lo obedeció sin recapacitar en las intenciones de Sasuke, no lo hizo hasta que sintió como un ente extraño empezaba a abrirse paso en su interior, causándole una oleada de dolor que la hizo resentirse.

- Dolerá solo un momento – intentó reconfortarla, era tan estrecha que iba a provocar más sufrimiento del que hubiese querido. Hinata asintió con la cabeza, decidiendo confiar en él.

Sasuke quiso hacerle menos insufrible la espera, entró de una sola vez, rompiendo así la barrera de su virginidad. Acalló el grito de dolor que escapó a ella con un beso, no salió a pesar de sentir sus manos aferrarse fuertemente a sus espalda, encajándole incluso las uñas para sobrellevar el malestar que su primera unión le causó, luego de unos segundos comenzó a moverse lentamente, con suaves envestidas, secando con sus besos algunas lagrimas que ella derramó sin querer, moviéndose con más confianza cuando Hinata hizo intentos por seguirle el ritmo, comprendiendo de inmediato que el dolor decrecía.

La cargada atmosfera en el ambiente se volvió más pesada, con cada embestida, en Hinata se reencendía el agradable fuego que anteriormente sintió en el vientre, no supo en qué momento cambió, pero sentirlo dentro ya no era un tormento sino todo lo contrario. El opresivo interior de Hinata resultó una martirizante satisfacción para Sasuke, el transcurrir de los segundos imprimió mayor velocidad en sus embestidas con, pero a sabiendas que ninguno estaba protegido para lo que vendría, apunto del climax que se avecinaba, salió del todo de ella, antes de poder concretar nada Hinata tomó su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y lo obligó a verla de frente.

- Termina, tienes mi permiso… – aseguró sin titubear, asombrando a Sasuke.

- Esto podría tener consecuencias… – insistió él, dominándose.

- Mañana me aseguraré de tomar una píldora de emergencia, no te contengas, por favor… – nulificó la distancia entre ellos, besándolo con tanto ardor que cualquier duda que Sasuke pudiera tener, se disipó al sentir sus suaves labios friccionando los suyos.

Sincronizó las caderas al ritmo de las suyas, en un frenético vaivén que con cada embestida volvía más desquiciantes las sensaciones que ambos experimentaban. Ya en el culmen de acto, desesperada porque el tormento terminara, nuevamente le clavó las uñas, enterrándolas en la piel de su espalda, profundas y punzantes marcas que inmerso en su propio éxtasis Sasuke encontró como un incentivo más al alcanzar la cúspide del máximo placer, derramando sin contemplaciones la semilla de su esencia en el cálido interior de ella.

Luego de unos segundos su respiración agitada fue lo único que se escuchó, sin salir de ella, Sasuke aguardó a que su ritmo cardiaco se tranquilizara para tumbarse a su lado, Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder, tomando medianamente consciencia sobre sus actos. Sasuke finalmente se recostó a su lado, cuando quiso tocarlo, la cercana presencia de él se volvió distante, sin decir palabra se puso en pie y se alejó, Hinata vivió angustiosos segundos al ver su silueta perderse en la oscuridad, cerró fuertemente los ojos, temiendo que una vez conseguido su objetivo, él la desechara enseguida.

La zozobra terminó al sentir como su cuerpo dejaba la seguridad del suelo, Sasuke la levantó sin mucho esfuerzo, llevándola en brazos hasta depositarla cuidadosamente sobre su cama, luego la cubrió con una manta y sin decir nada se acostó a su lado.

Infinitamente aliviada, instintivamente se abrazó a él, descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Sorprendido por el inusitado acto, a Sasuke le tomó unos segundos corresponderla, al final decidió resguardarla en la protección de sus brazos, pensando en marcharse una vez que se quedara dormida. El cansancio y la satisfactoria sensación que aún experimentaba, le ganaron la batalla a su determinación, sin proponérselo, cayó rendido junto a ella, siendo la primera vez en años que las pesadillas y los malos recuerdos no repercutieron en su descanso.

Continuará…

* * *

_(Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias =3)_

**- Diminishing quarter: ** Si, por fin Naruto asimilará su situación y se encarrilará por el camino que eligió, a final de cuentas a Sakura la quiere y todo era cosa de que decidiera y dejara el pasado atrás para poder ser feliz ;D. Prefiero que la duda sobre la verdad de Itachi quede en el aire, así Sasuke y Hinata se enamoran por ellos mismos y no por un futuro que ya no es, ya si después de eso se enteran pues mejor para ellos =3

**-Yukistar:** Vaya que Naruto se tardó en asimilarlo, pero si todo sale bien, mí querido rubio al fin podrá tener un poco de paz ;)

**- Misaki:** Lo que pasa es que justo ahora el futuro está en el limbo, no existe nada de nada hasta que Hinata y Sasuke definan su situación, ya que Sasuke/Itachi fue quien desequilibró la balanza. Y pues sí, el sello de sumisión limitó los poderes de Sasuke, por más entrenamiento que tuviera, sería ilógico que Hinata consiguiera un nivel parecido al que Sasuke ó Naruto actualmente están mostrando en el manga, pero que no te quede duda que Sasuke sigue siendo fuerte, en los 3 años que Hinata anduvo desaparecida se fortaleció sin depender tanto del sharingan ;). Muchas de tus dudas las resolverá este capítulo, andas pero acertada en más de una de tus deducciones jeje. En cuanto a lo de que Hinata sospeche o no sobre Itachi, no creo, el que Itachi haya sido un criminal no influye, Itachi/Sasuke tenía 12 años y la Hinata de ese tiempo 16, por tanto, de haber nacido, lo hubiera hecho antes de la masacre y como entonces Itachi/original era un modelo a seguir bien pudo haber proliferado el nombre y aunque se suponía que Itachi/Sasuke era solo un niño tenía un gran nivel, prueba es el Itachi/original, que con solo 8 años ya era Ambu, aunque no a menudo, en el mundo de Naruto es común ver niños prodigio. De haber sido el Sasuke del fic pasado ya hubiera hecho cachitos a Naruto, era más celoso, o al menos entonces estaba casado con Hinata y tenía más derecho a reclamar jaja, pero de que a Sasuke le dieron ganas de masacrar al rubio, le dieron o-ó. Descuida que fuiste muy coherente y me entretuve mucho leyendo tu review, por estos comentarios es que sigo escribiendo XD, saludos =D

_**- adlgutie:**_ Sin sacrificios, dolor y lágrimas no hay gloria, así que después de esto espero que Naruto sea feliz con la persona que eligió ;D. Ninguno puede ponerse en los zapatos del otro porque para ambos la peineta tiene igual valor jaja, supongo que el primer beso de amor es más especial, aunque a veces no resulta como una se lo imagina ;3, perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero ando atareada en DArt publicando el antecesor de este fic XD.

- **kaila maya the whater: **Si, ya era tiempo que el rubio se pusiera las pilas y dejara ir a Hinata, que lo hecho, hecho está y no hay vuelta atrás. Pese a lo que parezca, mientras Hinata no renuncie a la culpa y perdone a Sasuke, esto se va a prolongar un poco y quién sabe si haya final feliz XD

- **flordezereso: **La solución es más sencilla de lo que aparenta el problema, todo es cosa de dialogar jaja

- **Valkiria Trud: **Aunque solo he leído una que otra traducción, los fics en ingles suelen estar muy bien planteados, es maravilloso que te tomes el tiempo de traducir =D. Y pues como Sasuke tenía años que no entraba a la habitación de sus padres, hasta ahora se dio cuenta de lo que Itachi/Sasuke sustrajo, eso y que no le había visto la peineta a Hinata, hubiese ardido Troya de haberse percatado al principio. Y si, cero que en este caso sería futuro, un futuro que se reescribe, pero que al final sigue la misma línea en el orden de sucesos. El rayo intervino antes de que Sasuke dijera cosas de las que luego iba a arrepentirse, porque a diferencia del otro tiempo en el que estaban casados, aquí Hinata no tiene ninguna obligación para con él.

**- maribelteka:** Bueno la idea de '_Promesa de muerte_' iba más o menos así: _pasando lo del primer capítulo en el que Hinata despierta cuando Sasuke está en la habitación y ella pierde la memoria, el capítulo siguiente iniciaría con las opiniones de los diferentes personajes al saber que Hinata por fin había reaccionado, principalmente Naruto, quien durante la guerra decidió corresponder los sentimientos de Hinata y le pidió que fueran novios, todo se fue al traste con él por la mentira de Sasuke, ya que al no recordar nada, Hinata lo rechaza creyendo traicionar al Uchiha, lo que por cierto deja devastado al rubio jaja, en fin, esa noche Sasuke vuelve a verla dispuesto a aclararle el malentendido, pero Hinata no lo deja y al final no es capaz de decirle la verdad, durante los días siguientes que Hinata permanece en el hospital la visita a diario, dándose cuenta de lo bondadosa y cariñosa que es y de lo solo que está él, reflexionando en el daño que le causó, teme las consecuencias, por tanto empieza a dudar sobre si decirle o no lo ocurrió realmente entre ellos, al final decide no decírselo, creyendo que lo mejor para Hinata es que nunca recuerde lo que pasó. Ignorante de lo que Sasuke hace, Naruto por su parte no se da por vencido e insiste en recuperar la relación que tenía con Hinata, pero ella se rehúsa a aceptarlo. Los meses pasan, Hinata se recupera y es restituida como ninja, siguiendo en secreto su relación con Sasuke, quien termina por enamorarse de ella y está más interesado que nunca en que no recupere la memoria. Durante una misión que les asignan juntos, al estar Hinata en peligro Sasuke se ve obligado a usar su sharingan, cuando Hinata ve los ojos de Sasuke recuerda algunas pesadillas que ha tenido en esos meses, donde un demonio de ojos rojos la persigue y al verlo luchar ella finalmente recupera la memoria, por lo que entra en crisis tremenda al recordar que durante la guerra se topo con un Sasuke enloquecido, también recuerda que la atacó y lastimó sin misericordia para al final abusar de ella_…. Y hasta aquí fue todo, nunca pensé en el final, aunque tampoco iba a ser un fic muy largo que digamos jaja, en cuanto al doujin haré un volado y subiré el video a youtube para acreditar a la pareja ganadora, que yo no más no me decido aún o-ó. Con los fics, el chiste es soltarse, yo suelo escribir lo primero que me viene a la mente y ya luego lo acomodo para hacerlo coherente XD. Me alegra haber podido despertar esos sentimientos, ya que estoy escribiendo sobre algo que desconozco, lo cierto es que nunca me he enamorado, he tenido uno que otro novio y pretendiente, pero ninguno que me mueva el piso, quizás solo soy una romántica empedernida, idealizando un amor perfecto, no lo sé, pero mientras no descubra ese sentimiento, supongo que seguiré escribiendo fics para satisfacer mi curiosidad jaja.

- **Trinity24: **Ríes de los nervios, eso es seguro, UchihavsHyuuga, una batalla que si estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones querría ver en el manga XD.

**- yusha: **Calma, respira profundo, tranquilízate y confía que al final todo salga bien, aún sin la intervención de Naruto ;3

- **Chany-sensei: **Es un SasuHina y como tal debe terminar, aunque la escritora quería trío jaja.

- **Mitzu-chan: **Gracias, si, y como no van a quedar juntos voy a hacerme un fanart NaruHinaSasu para compensarlo owó, y ahora sí que Sasuke y Hinata están más unidos que nunca XD. ¡Saludos!

**- MissLuppi: **No, más bien será chocolate fundido, por aquello de la pasión jaja.

- **Amy-Pinky: **Si, pero es que no me gusta a emparejar a Naruto con nadie más que Hinata y Sasuke XD, de ahí en fuera, Sakura es la única que me parece hasta cierto punto tolerable para emparejarlo o-ó. Pues sí, ya va a terminar, tres capítulos más y se acabó =3. Yo hablaba de la sorpresa que habrá en el epílogo, pero lo que sucedió en este capítulo seguro que te agrada también, así que supongo será sorpresa doble XD. Ahora soy yo quien te da ánimos Amy, que la musa de la inspiración regrese pronto a ti para que puedas terminar todos tus maravillosos proyectos, besos y abrazos, cuídate mucho, ok ;)

- **Hinata-Hyuga-048: **Hinatita, aunque ya te mandé un mensaje por facebook, te lo repito aquí, como fuiste el review 400, y tenía decidido hacer una especie de kiriban para ese review, ganaste un dibujo hecho por mí, que no es la gran cosa, pero bueno, si lo quieres, dime sobre qué lo hago, ok ;). Pasando a la historia, bien me podría haber seguido de largo con el capítulo, pero iba a quedar larguísimo y es que de por si estoy dejándolos super larguísimos últimamente XD, me alegra leerte de nuevo, me tenías algo preocupada pues. También amo las tormentas, aunque parece que donde vivo se niegan a hacerse presentes, desde el año pasado sufrimos de una sequía tremenda. El rayo fue el estelar de este capítulo, con la ayuda de la todopoderosa escritora que decidió que cayera justo ahí XD, aunque ese abrazo fuera de despedida, cosa que ni ella ni Sasuke saben jaja, ciertamente fue difícil para Sakura. Perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero he andado ocupada subiendo la versión corregida de 'Una segunda oportunidad' a DArt, saludos y besos miles amiga mía, que andes de lo mejor =D

**- tenoh alex:** No te preocupes, me alegra tenerte de vuelta por aquí, saludos =D

- **maria-chan-luna: **Pues la historia de la peineta tendrá importancia ahora y más adelante también ;D, sí, bueno, aunque diga lo contrario, Hinata le guarda cierto resentimiento al Uchiha, nada que no pueda resolverse, si bien no sea por la vía pacífica XD, con Naruto y Sakura la situación es difícil, pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo para que lleguen a un buen termino =3

- **loregazerock: **Muchas Gracias =D

**- LilyHime100:** Perdón por la demora, andaba un poco ocupada pero ya trabajo para ponerme al corriente con la historia y no demorar tanto en actualizar ;)

- **vampirville:** Pues bienvenida de regreso, sé lo que es estar atrapado en ese mundo y aún más, lo difícil que es salir de él cuando te envicias, sigo sintiendo debilidad por el DracoxHermione y no me preguntes por qué XD. Es difícil acostumbrarse a los cambios, pero de lo contrario no habría historia qué contar, ya sabes cómo me gusta el dramatismo y aunque Hinata tenga algunos recuerdos, ella no sabe quién es o fue Sasuke, lo que siente es independiente ya que Itachi/Sasuke nunca le reveló la verdad completa, por eso mismo hasta ahora nadie les ha dicho nada del futuro, ya que si se enamoran será por ellos y no porque otro interfiera, aunque el primer Sasuke ya haya plantado la semilla uniendo sus caminos con su muerte jaja, y es verdad que Neji no la dejaría desamparada, pero ahorita digamos que el Clan Hyuuga anda cabeza arriba con los cambios que la misma Hinata provocó en él XD


	28. Destinos cruzados

Capitulo 28:

**Destinos cruzados**

Los brillantes rayos del sol matutino pegaron de lleno sobre su rostro, Sasuke se negó a despertar, no recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan cómodo y ¿feliz?, sentía el cuerpo relajado, inmerso en una profunda sensación de bienestar que se rehusaba a dejar ir, quiso darle la espalda al sol cuando un inesperado obstáculo se interpuso en su propósito, entonces fue consciente del peso extra sobre su pecho, parpadeó dos o tres veces, acostumbrando sus ojos a la luminosidad del día, la somnolencia se le despejó de golpe, lo primero con lo que sus ojos negros se toparon fue con una mata de largo cabello lapislázuli desparramado sobre las sabanas blancas de su cama.

Por un momento se sobresaltó al constatar quién era la dueña de la abundante cabellera, la cabeza de Hinata descansaba sobre su pecho y uno de sus delgados brazos se apoyaba en su abdomen desnudo, desnudez que ambos compartían. Tratando de no despertarla, se apoyó en los codos para enderezarse un poco, los recuerdos de la noche anterior bombardearon su cabeza cuando la luz del día le mostró las diferentes prendas de ropa esparcidas en el piso.

Asimilando lo ocurrido volvió a recostarse, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada de plumas, clavando los ojos en el techo de su alcoba, una traviesa sonrisa se posesionó de sus labios al rememorar las excitantes sensaciones que Hinata estimuló en él, nunca antes se sintió tan cómodo al lado de una mujer y no recordaba una sola vez que despertara al lado de una, generalmente se marchaba apenas su acompañante se quedaba dormida, pero esta vez no sentía la necesidad de apartarla de su lado, quizás porque sabía que ella no actuaría melosa, ni le exigiría una relación formal o matrimonio a cambio.

Inconscientemente le acaricio la espalda con la yema de los dedos, disfrutando la sensación de suavidad hasta que repentinamente sus dedos se toparon con una pronunciada cicatriz en su hombro, antes de que Sasuke pudiera preguntarse al respecto, Hinata lo aclaró.

- Fui descuidada y resulté herida durante la invasión, hace tres años… – al verse descubierto paró abrupto las caricias.

Aguardó expectante su primera reacción, preguntándose si iba a rechazarlo, los minutos pasaron pero Hinata no se movió de su lugar, ocultando su rostro para evitar que él viera el furioso sonrojo que coloreaba sus mejillas al recapacitar en lo que había hecho.

En todo momento Sasuke la observó detenidamente, la luz del día dejaba al descubierto detalles de sus curvas que la luz de la luna no le mostró, la manta solo los cubría hasta la cintura, tenía el torso algo expuesto pero no alcanzaba a admirarla por completo ya que sus pechos presionaban sobre su abdomen, un cosquilleo le nació en la boca del estomago, encendiendo de nuevo los carnales deseos que creyó sosegar al hacerla suya la primera vez.

Reinició las caricias y en aparente ingenuidad, descendió con la mano por la silueta de su cuerpo, haciendo un camino que comenzó en su hombro, bajó por la curvatura de la cintura y terminó en el muslo, flexionando su pierna hasta la altura de sus caderas, Hinata se estremeció al adivinar sus intenciones, más lo hizo de tener una idea similar a la suya, sus instintos estaban tomado control de su razonamiento, sin meditarlo siquiera, sus dedos ya delineaban cada marcación de los músculos del abdomen de Sasuke. Tocada por un rayo de sensatez, paró las caricias y se apartó de su lado, se sentó al borde de la cama dándole la espalda, temerosa de la desinhibición que su cercanía ejercía en ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? – objetó Sasuke por el evidente rechazo, se enderezó, sentándose tras ella, besándole el hombro.

- Lo que pasó anoche no puede volver a repetirse – sentenció Hinata poniéndose de pie antes de que Sasuke decidiera volver a tocarla, convencida de que si lo permitía, la atraparía en su red y le sería imposible escapar de él. Se cubrió por completo con la manta y buscó en el piso las prendas de ropa de las que no le importó deshacerse la noche anterior – fue un error Sasuke-kun… – en ningún momento se volvió a mirarlo.

Atento a sus movimientos, Sasuke hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras, inconforme por haberlo privado de la privilegiada vista completa de su cuerpo desnudo, negándose a ello, se puso de pie y demostrando menos pudor que ella, no buscó nada con lo cual cubrirse, situándose a sus espaldas tal y como vino al mundo.

- ¿Realmente fue tan malo? – le susurró con voz grave a la altura del oído, provocándola.

- No sé en qué pensaba, pero no debió ocurrir… – intentó ponerse seria, ignorar la casi nula cercanía entre ambos.

Hinata nunca se sintió de la forma en que se sentía ahora, Sasuke le abrió los ojos a una pasión desconocida, su simple cercanía desquiciaba sus hormonas, quería tocarlo, besarlo y experimentar otra vez la explosión de placer que le provocó al volverse uno solo, quería sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, explorar más aspectos de su sensualidad, pero el juicio de su conciencia le recriminaba duramente su debilidad, entregarse al enemigo significó la peor traición al recuerdo de Itachi.

- Pero ocurrió y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto – sonrió malicioso al percatarse del estremecimiento que el rose de sus labios en su oreja le ocasionaba.

- Sasuke-kun no lo entiendes, yo no puedo… – se giró abrupta, y tan pronto como lo hizo se percató de la desnudez de él, un intenso color rojo encendió sus mejillas e inmediatamente después se propagó por todo su rostro – ¡Kya…! ¡¿qué haces? – soltó un gritito y al instante dio la media vuelta totalmente avergonzada – ¿po-por qué no te has puesto nada encima?

- Te quedaste con la manta – sonsacó burlón, para entonces incluso las orejas de Hinata sufrían los estragos del color rojo, los oídos le zumbaban por la acumulación de sangre en su cabeza, si no se calmaba, pronto le sobrevendría la hiperventilación y finalmente terminaría desmayada – anoche no parecía importarte mucho que estuviera así – los ojos de Hinata casi se desorbitan de sus cuencas, llegando al límite de lo que la vergüenza podía tolerar.

- Yo… yo no… a-anoche no podía verte – tartamudeó como no lo había hecho en años, se sentía humillada, no podía creer que Sasuke sacara a la superficie esa horrible personalidad insegura que con tanto esfuerzo se empeñó en erradicar.

- Pero pudiste sentir… – divertido con su actitud, Sasuke aprovechó la flaqueza de ella para abrazarla – ninguna mujer se había aprovechado tanto de mí antes… – sacando ventaja de su indecisión le besó la parte baja de la nuca, la piel de Hinata se erizó en acto reflejo, no pudo soportarlo más, bruscamente lo apartó, encarándolo sin pensar.

- Eres…. eres… ¿cómo puedes jugar así con los principios de una mujer? – totalmente ofendida se lanzó en su contra queriendo asestarle un golpe, Sasuke la paró en seco, apresando ambas manos, plantándole un beso que la tomó desprevenida, quiso oponerse, empeñado en intimar el contacto, Sasuke no se lo hizo fácil; la resistencia no duró mucho, al final Sasuke obtuvo lo que buscaba y terminó por doblegarla.

Los besos de Sasuke tenían el efecto de despojarla de su voluntad, eran como un dardo tranquilizante cuyo único fin era someterla a sus designios. La manta que la cubría cayó al piso junto con las prendas de ropa que logró rescatar, dejándola nuevamente expuesta ante él, pero esta vez no sería dominada tan fácilmente, se opondría y si no podía, cuando menos tomaría las riendas. Sujeta como la tenía por las muñecas poco logró hacer, la única arma que pudo utilizar en su contra fue su propio cuerpo, lo acercó al suyo y se friccionó incitante, decidida a desequilibrarlo, tal como lo pensó, Sasuke soltó sus muñecas, pero a cambio aprisionó su cintura y la arrinconó contra una pared.

Descendió hasta sus glúteos, cogiéndolos descarado, Hinata cedió a la pasión sin importarle ya nada, el libido acalló a su conciencia, dominada por las caricias y roces se colgó de su cuello, alborotando los ya de por si desordenados cabellos negros de él. El ambiente se tornó cada vez más cargado, la temperatura de sus cuerpos iba en aumento, un calor placenteramente insoportable. Actuó instintiva y ciñó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, gustosa se hubiera entregado nuevamente a él, pero tal y como si se tratara de un llamado divino, el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta principal terminó por devolverle la cordura.

- Sasuke-kun… – expresó jadeante – alguien llama… – éste gruñó en respuesta, ocupado en degustar el sabor de su cuello, a punto de embestirla, queriendo terminar con el suplicio que la sola presencia de Hinata incitaba en su hombría – y... y si es importante – replicó de nuevo.

- Que espere… – farfulló malhumorado, ¿a quién demonios se le ocurría visitarlo tan temprano?

- Pero Sasuke-kun… – repitió Hinata sin ánimo de continuar, la escandalosa campanilla era tan insistente que logró hacerla retomar el control sobre sus acciones, se descolgó de él, rechazándolo una vez más. Sasuke bufó inconforme, frustrado y teniendo en mente asesinar al indeseable visitante.

Recogió los pantalones del piso y se enfundó de mala gana en ellos, Hinata hizo lo propio, colocándose la manta alrededor del cuerpo, para posteriormente recoger las prendas de ropa que había esparcidas.

Sasuke salió furioso de la habitación, maldiciendo entre dientes, Hinata sonrió al verlo, resultaba gracioso como su vanagloriado autocontrol se venía abajo por algo tan simple como privarlo de un rato de placer lujurioso, las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron al recapacitar en sus pensamientos, después de todo ella estaba tan implicada como él en dicho asunto, nuevamente perdió la cabeza y estuvo por culminar el acto que tan decididamente pretendía evitar.

Su fuerza de voluntad volvió a fracasar y por poco termina entregándose a él por segunda vez, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?, no podía dejar que sus hormonas tomaran control de sus acciones y seguir firme en sus propósitos, acababa de involucrarse más de la cuenta con él y eso solo significaba una cosa: '_traición_'.

Se abrazó angustiada al pensar en Itachi, al recordar cómo su vida fue segada inmisericorde, miró sus manos y su sangre estaba ahí, revivió sus últimas palabras y el dolor que le causó decir adiós, su pecho fue opresado, había muerto en sus brazos y no fue capaz de vengarlo, ni siquiera pudo salvaguardar lo que le quedaba de dignidad, entregó su cuerpo al asesino como una vulgar mujerzuela.

- Volví a fallarte Itachi-kun… – una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, el peso de su conciencia la aplastó, se sintió sucia e indigna, ¿de qué le sirvió esforzarse tan duro los últimos tres años, renunciar a Naruto y jurar venganza en nombre de Itachi, si al final iba a terminar echándose atrás como una cobarde?, miró a su alrededor, cayendo en cuenta del patético ser en el que se había convertido, incapaz de soportarlo salió de la habitación, subió las escaleras y se metió directamente en la ducha, dispuesta a quitarse de la piel el olor y las sensaciones que Sasuke dejó impresas en ella, convencida de marcharse para siempre una vez hubiera reunido sus pocas pertenencias.

* * *

Aún no comprendía el real alcance en la necedad de esa chica, muchas veces le dejó en claro que nada serio podría darse entre ellos, no la amaba, ella lo sabía perfectamente y aún así Karin se empeñaba en ir tras él, incluso cuando la traicionó de la forma más ruin que puede existir, ella insistía en estar a su lado, por esa razón Sasuke aún la toleraba, porque se sentía culpable de lo que le hizo.

Pasaron siete meses desde la última vez que supo algo de ella, y si bien su último encuentro prometía una esperanza para Karin, la aparición de Hinata en su vida lo cambió todo, últimamente sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en ella y nadie más, prueba innegable de ello era la urgencia que sentía por deshacerse cuanto antes de su inoportuna visita, algo que Karin deliberadamente desentendía.

- Al fin pudimos volver de Kirigakure, es tan húmedo allá, mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre, aunque Suigestu se veía muy feliz por regresar ahí… – le comentaba animada – quise visitarte ayer pero era demasiado tarde y no lo creí prudente… – ya llevaban más de diez minutos en el recibidor sin que Sasuke la invitara a pasar, Karin intentaba desesperadamente dar pie a una conversación y de la misma forma Sasuke esperaba ahuyentarla, respondiendo a cada uno de sus comentarios con monosílabos – en todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en lo mucho que disfrutamos la última vez – Karin no se dio fácilmente por vencida, desde el principio puso su atención en la poca ropa que Sasuke llevaba, una juguetona idea le cruzó por la cabeza, aprovecharía esa oportunidad para recrear su último encuentro – qué tal si nos tomamos el día libre y nos divertirnos un poco… – se acercó lentamente a él, restregándosele como una gata melosa en busca de afecto – estoy ansiosa porque lo hagamos de nuevo, fuiste muy malo por dejarme sola, pero esta vez no pienso dejarte ir de mi lado… – ante sus descarados intentos de seducción Sasuke dejó escapar unas pesada exhalación, volviendo el rostro antes de que Karin lograra su objetivo de asestarle un beso en los labios – ¿qué…? ¿qué pasa? – balbuceó desconcertada, justo cuando creyó estar un paso más cerca de Sasuke él la rechazaba, de inmediato notó algo distinto, su actitud volvió a ser apática y distante, era como si la repeliera naturalmente, protegiéndose en esa invisible coraza que le tomó años derribar.

- No estoy de humor – respondió en extremo cortante – ahora, si no tienes nada más importante qué decir te pediré que te marches, estoy ocupado… – Karin quedó de piedra en su sitió, desdeñada y sin entender por qué de repente la trataba tan fríamente cuando meses atrás le dio esperanzas de que finalmente podrían estar juntos, la verdad salió a flote en el momento en que quedó de espaldas a ella.

- ¿Sasuke?..., ¿qué…? ¿qué te pasó en la espalda? – trató de mesurarse aún sabiendo por descontado la respuesta – ¿cómo te hiciste esas marcas? – éste se volvió a verla por la altura del hombro, y al mirar por el rabillo del ojo las enrojecidas protuberancias que daban inicio en sus hombros y que seguramente tenía impresas por toda la espalda, una sonrisa se posesionó de sus labios, recordando que la responsable del salvaje arrebato esperaba aún por él en su habitación.

El desconcierto de Karin dio paso a la ira, apretó los puños, el involuntario gesto de Sasuke confirmó sus sospechas, cegada por los celos y advirtiendo lo reciente de las marcas no lo pensó dos veces y corrió enardecida al interior de la casa, Sasuke no alcanzó a detenerla, Karin subió las escaleras como rayo, derecho a su habitación, convencida de que su amante todavía se encontraba ahí, de otra forma Sasuke no se hubiera empeñado tanto en deshacerse de ella.

Sin recapacitar en nada abrió la puerta de par en par, dispuesta a lanzarse sobre la arpía que se atrevió a arrebatarle el afecto de su amado. Antes de poder articular cualquier palabra, la sangre se le heló en las venas.

- ¿Karin-san? – dijo Hinata atónita, espantada al verse descubierta con solo una toalla encima.

- ¿Tú…? – el mundo se le vino encima al encarar a Hinata, de todas las mujeres en la tierra tenía que ser precisamente ella, la única contra la cual no podía competir, aún recordaba claramente las palabras que el alter ego del Sasuke actual les dijo cuando se reveló a Suigetsu, Juugo y ella «_Hinata es la persona a quien más he querido en mi vida, mi único y verdadero amor_», fueron sus palabras exactas antes de hacerlos jurar que la protegerían.

- ¡Karin! – Sasuke llegó solo un par de segundos después, a diferencia de la masacre que creyó iba a presenciar, Karin seguía de pie en la puerta, mirando fijamente a Hinata, con una expresión de genuino terror en el rostro.

- No… tú moriste… te suicidaste…, yo… yo estuve ahí, te vi desvanecerte, ¡tú presencia desapareció! – culpable, Hinata no pudo sostenerle la mirada, cierto, Karin, Neji, Kiba y Naruto presenciaron su supuesta muerte – ¡no puedes estar aquí! – devastada, Karin perdió la calma y se llevó las manos a la cabeza – ¡tú y Sasuke no pueden….!, ¡él lo prometió!, prometió que tú y él no volvería a estar juntos, ¡que tu destino era estar al lado de Naruto! – inconsolable, Karin se dejó caer al piso, estaba tan afectada que no se percató de lo que decía.

- ¿Él? – Hinata se le acercó con cautela, esa parte en particular llamó su especial atención, sintiendo una fuerte corazonada que la impulsaba a indagar más al respecto – ¿de quién hablas Karin-san?

- ¡DE SASUKE!, ¡¿a quién más podría referirme mujer idiota? – gritó histérica, al recapacitar en la barbaridad que acababa de expresar se tapó la boca con ambas manos, aún si era torturada o su vida estaba en peligro, bajó ninguna circunstancia debió revelar esa información, Sasuke le advirtió de las graves consecuencias que podría tener el futuro si Hinata o el Sasuke de ese tiempo sabían algo al respecto.

Confusa, Hinata de inmediato puso su atención en Sasuke, quien permanecía de pie tras Karin, exigiéndole una explicación, el Uchiha negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose tan confundido como ella, después de todo él nunca había hablado con Karin de Hinata, hasta hacía seis meses los dos eran prácticamente unos desconocidos, cuyo único contacto se dio tres años atrás, cuando su espada le arrebató lo más importante en su vida.

- ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo Karin? – fue el turno de Sasuke para acercarse a ella, acuclillándose a su altura para encararla, Karin lo miró atemorizada, no tenía la menor idea de cómo salir del embrollo en que se había metido por írsele de más la lengua – ¿en qué momento te hablé yo de Hinata? – expresó con gravedad.

- No Sasuke… no hablaba de ti… – retrocedió, pensando desesperadamente en una opción de escape.

- Claramente dijiste mi nombre… – insistió él, Hinata lo apoyó, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- ¡Maldición no me obligues, no puedo hablar de eso…! – exclamó totalmente abrumada – fue un sueño, una alucinación mía…, lo dije para molestar… – de pronto fue hilando una excusa que tal vez la libraría del aprieto – quería dañarte, nunca voy a perdonarte que me cambiaras por esa mujer insignificante… – apresuradamente se puso en pie, y haciéndose la indignada caminó hacia la salida, disimulando su huida – fuiste cruel al jugar con mis sentimientos Uchiha Sasuke – justo antes de cumplir su cometido se detuvo, y sin mirar atrás por temor a desmoronarse, se dirigió a Hinata – escucha Hyuuga, voy a tenerte vigilada de cerca, si te atreves a dañarlo nunca voy a perdonártelo, por el bien del futuro de Itachi espero que esta vez hagas lo correcto – y sin dar otra explicación se marchó a toda prisa, el estoico semblante que les mostró terminó cayéndose a pedazos según se alejaba del distrito Uchiha, no se detuvo hasta llegar a su apartamento y como si la mala suerte la persiguiera, en la entrada se topó con la persona más insoportable que conocía.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – refunfuñó la pelirroja mientras disimuladamente limpiaba algunas lagrimas, había sufrido demasiadas humillaciones ese día como para soportar lo que ese idiota tuviera que decir.

- Qué pesada, soy yo el que debería estar molesto por esperar aquí fuera más de una hora… – acuclillado a un lado de la puerta, de un salto Suigetsu se puso en pie.

- Déjate de rodeos y dime qué quieres… – lo ignoró, dirigiéndose a su puerta mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta las llaves.

- Hubo un problema con el reporte y ya que tú fuiste quien se encargó de formularlo, Tsunade-sama desea verte en su oficina…

- Iré más tarde… – dijo fastidiada, estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices pero éste se lo impidió – ¿y ahora qué?, ¿hay algo más que se te haya olvidado decirme?

- Estuviste llorando… – señaló su rostro, por un instante Karin se sorprendió pero inmediatamente se repuso.

- Adiós – hizo un nuevo intento por cerrar la puerta y testarudamente Suigetsu no la dejó – ¡ya lárgate de aquí Suigetsu!

- Vamos Karin, y desaprovechar la maravillosa oportunidad de burlarme a costa tuya… – camufló su preocupación adoptando una burlona actitud.

- ¡No te importa! – forcejearon con la puerta hasta que en un descuido Suigetsu la soltó y por el impulso Karin se fue de bruces al suelo – ¡idiota! – gritó furiosa, empleando todas las palabras ofensivas que conocía, desquitando de alguna forma el coraje y el dolor que llevaba por dentro. En su desesperación las lágrimas reaparecieron y sus palabras se perdieron en los sollozos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – Suigetsu adoptó una seriedad inusual al verla llorar – fuiste a ver a Sasuke ¿no es así?, ¿él te lastimó?, ¿te hizo algo? – la preocupación de Suigetsu se hizo evidente luego de que Karin se quedara callada, negándose a insultarlo como habitualmente lo haría, algo muy malo debió pasarle para que terminara hundida en una depresión tan grande. Karin negó con la cabeza, tragó dificultosamente saliva y aclarándose un poco por fin profirió palabra.

- No murió… – Suigetsu la miró sin entender – Hinata, ella está viva… – Suigetsu se mostró muy impresionado al escucharla.

- ¿Estás segura? – Karin asintió con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas la dominaban de nuevo.

- Estaba con Sasuke…, ellos pasaron la noche juntos… – arrastró las palabras, tenía la mandíbula tan presionada que sus dientes bien pudieron astillarse – ¡maldición!, ¡justo cuando creí que tenía una oportunidad con él, ella tuvo que aparecer!

- No se puede hacer nada contra el destino… – reflexionó Suigetsu, pero al ver como Karin se tensaba por el comentario cambió de tema – ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?, ¿lucharas por él?

- ¿Tendría oportunidad de ganar frente a ella? – contrarrestó sarcástica – no puedo pelear una batalla que por descontado tengo perdida, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que en el momento en que Sasuke puso su atención en ella ya no hay vuelta atrás, él se enamorará tal y como lo hizo esa vez…, caerá como un idiota a sus pies.

- ¿Pero ocurrirá lo mismo con ella? – por primera vez en su vida Karin centró su total atención en Suigetsu, encontrando un inusitado razonamiento en sus palabras – si mal no recuerdo, una vez dijiste que Hinata-chan amaba a otro.

- Cierto, Naruto… si ella todavía lo ama como entonces quizás exista una posibilidad…

- Hay no… – a Suigetsu no le agradó en lo absoluto la astuta sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios – no Karin, si se trata de Naruto tampoco hay esperanza, recuerda que hace meses él y Sakura-san se casaron…

- ¡Demonios!, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan aguafiestas Suigetsu?, justo cuando veo una luz tú te encargas de destruir mis esperanzas.

- Perdóname por ser realista, además nada asegura que Hinata-chan no haya puesto ya los ojos en Sasuke… Karin, es tiempo de que lo aceptes…, Sasuke nunca será para ti…

- ¡Es que no es justo!… y sabes qué, esta vez no voy a resignarme, Sasuke ya se fijó en mí una vez, si me lo propongo puedo lograrlo de nuevo – con ánimos renovados se puso en pie, sin quererlo, las palabras de Suigetsu revivieron sus esperanzas, e ignorando al chico, comenzó a maquinar el acercamiento definitivo a Sasuke.

- Eres más tonta y miope de lo que pensé… – suspiró apesadumbrado, arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca al verla ir y venir de aquí para allá, haciendo planes en voz alta.

* * *

Hinata no dejó de pensar en lo que Karin le dijo, ¿por qué se había referido a Sasuke en tercera persona cuando sabía perfectamente que se encontraba tras ella?, luego, cuando Sasuke la encaró se echó atrás, haciéndose la loca que no entendía, y para rematar, su última frase desató en ella un verdadero conflicto interno «_por el bien del futuro de Itachi espero que esta vez hagas lo correcto_», ¿el futuro de Itachi?, ¿a qué clase de futuro podría referirse si Itachi estaba muerto?

Cualquier posibilidad que se planteara la llevaba a un callejón sin salida, ciertamente convivió a su lado y creía conocerlo mejor que cualquiera, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que Itachi siempre fue un desconocido para ella, en los últimos tres años estuvo tan concentrada en su venganza que relegó aquel misterio al olvido, luego de que Karin retomara el tema su mente no paró de pensar en él, de ¿quién fue en realidad?, Karin parecía saber algo que Sasuke y ella desconocían, el problema radicaba en averiguar qué era ese 'algo', ¿acaso Itachi le confió un secreto importante que a ella no?, justo cuando creyó dar por zanjado ese asunto, las dudas reaparecían, carcomiéndola por dentro, pero entre todas sus conjeturas, Hinata nunca consideró que Sasuke e Itachi pudieran ser uno solo, hecho inverosímil que escapaba a su comprensión, pero que en sí era la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

- No deberías hacerle caso a Karin, estaba molesta y no pensó en lo que decía… – sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por Sasuke, la había estado observando atentamente desde hacía algunos minutos, de pie, recargado en el marco de la puerta de su antigua habitación. Acababa de salir de la ducha, encontrando a Hinata en el mismo lugar que minutos atrás, sentada al borde de la cama, con los ojos puestos en las manos que descansaban en su regazo.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?… – Hinata sonrió apenas, el comentario de Karin no era lo único que daba vueltas en su cabeza – ¿qué clase de relación hay entre Karin-san y tú? – más que curiosidad, de alguna forma le molestaba que entre Karin y él hubiera un interés amoroso, de ser así acababa de traicionar a una persona más.

- No es muy diferente a la que tenía con Sakura o Ino en la academia… – Hinata lo miró fijamente, inconforme con la respuesta, Sasuke guardó silencio por algunos segundos, exhalando pesadamente mientras elegía cuidadosamente las siguientes palabras que utilizaría – desde hace años ella ha estado enamorada de mí… – Hinata sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, quería creer que era por culpa, pero más bien era algo parecido a los celos – digamos que hace un par de meses atrás sin querer intimamos más de la cuenta y malentendió nuestro vínculo, ahora se cree con el derecho de ser alguien en mi vida...

- Para que ella lo creyera alguna esperanza debiste darle… – forzó una sonrisa más amplia, camuflando el desagrado que le causaba.

- Supongo que no tenía nada qué perder… – sonrió nostálgico, clavando los ojos en el techo, extrañamente sintiéndose en la obligación de sincerarse con Hinata – no tienes idea de lo insistente que puede llegar a ser, no estoy tratando de justificarme, pero desde que regresé a la aldea la única persona que realmente parecía estimarme era Karin, todo el tiempo estaba al pendiente de mí, ofreciéndome su amor y compañía, al final simplemente me rendí, me dije ¿por qué no?…, sabía que Karin nunca se alejaría, me amaba sin importarle lo que hice en el pasado, sentí que debía pagar su dedicación.

- Y aún así te acostaste conmigo – Hinata se escuchó decepcionada, Sasuke lo advirtió de inmediato y se acercó, acuclillándose frente a ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas mientras la veía a los ojos.

- Entre Karin y yo no hay nada…

- Eso no quita el hecho de que le dieras esperanzas.

- No, no lo hice, Karin siempre supo que no quería nada serio con ella y aún sabiéndolo insistió en acercarse a mí, si al final llegamos a ese punto fue porque ella se aprovechó de la culpabilidad que sentía, me presionó recriminando la traición que cometí, lo hice por remordimiento y no porque de verdad la quisiera a mi lado.

- Entiendo… – Hinata se soltó de su agarre, sus palabras estaban teniendo el efecto contrario sobre ella, en vez de reconfortarla, la hacían sentirse furiosa – ¿también te acostaste conmigo por remordimiento Sasuke-kun? – Sasuke se sorprendió al escucharla.

- No, claro que no… – aseguró convencido, analizando sus sentimientos por ella – contigo es distinto.

- ¿Distinto?, ¿en qué sentido lo es? – Hinata no fue capaz de mirarlo de frente, el pecho le dolía y sentía ganas de llorar sin explicación aparente.

- Es complicado, realmente no sé cómo explicarlo – y decía la verdad, la revolución que Hinata causaba en su interior era desconcertante, jamás se sintió de esa forma con otra persona, bullían emociones tan contradictorias que difícilmente encontraba una explicación coherente a lo que le ocurría.

- No hace falta que te esfuerces Sasuke-kun, está bien, solo pasaste el rato conmigo y lo entiendo – un nudo en la garganta le hizo tarea imposible seguir hablando con él.

- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan difícil razonar contigo? – expresó fastidiado, no hacía mucho que los dos estaban sincronizados y compartían un rato agradable, le desesperaba la obstinación de Hinata por estar siempre a la defensiva, simplemente no acaba de comprender sus drásticos cambios de humor, pero eran precisamente esos cambios los que en primer lugar la hicieron atractiva a sus ojos.

- Perdóname por incomodarte, es obvio que tú y yo jamás podremos llevarnos bien – lo apartó de su lado y se puso en pie, ocultando su contrariado semblante.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Te lo dije ayer, agradezco sinceramente el que me acogieras en tu casa Sasuke-kun, pero ya no puedo permanecer aquí, olvida esta noche de tu memoria, hagamos de cuenta que nunca paso – profirió terminante, Sasuke no supo cómo reaccionar, se quedó estático en su sitio y sin agregar nada más Hinata tomó la pequeña maleta preparada que estaba a un lado de la puerta y se dirigió afuera sin volver la vista atrás.

- No insistiré, te lo aseguro… – repuso obstinado, estaba muy equivocada si creía que iba a consentir sus caprichos y disculparse

- No espero que lo hagas.

- Tampoco lo olvidaré y si somos realistas, tú tampoco lo harás… – lo último que Sasuke escuchó antes de que todo quedara sumido en el silencio, fue el brusco sonido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse.

Aguardó en la habitación un minuto, luchando por no correr a su lado y detenerla a la fuerza, incapaz de quedarse quieto y tragándose el orgullo, salió tras ella, reteniéndola antes de que Hinata cruzara el umbral de la puerta principal.

- Hinata espera – la tomó por el brazo, mirándola directamente a los ojos – esto es absurdo, no puedes marcharte así, tenemos qué hablar.

- No hay nada de qué hablar, por mi parte ya lo he dicho todo, Karin-san merece que la respetes – rebatió resentida.

- Estás siendo inmadura y lo sabes, me acosté con Karin antes de siquiera saber que estabas viva, lo que pasó entonces no debería afectarnos ahora – la abierta afirmación de Sasuke encendió su ira al punto de perder por completo la cabeza, cegada por los celos quiso desquitarse y no midió el alcance de las consecuencias que sus hirientes palabras le traerían.

- De acuerdo, hablemos entonces, es tiempo de que hagamos las caretas a un lado y nos veamos tal cual somos… – se expresó con inusitada frialdad – ya no tiene caso seguir mintiéndote, lo que pasó entre Karin-san y tú me tiene sin cuidado, para que algo así me importe primero tendría que estar interesada en ti y sinceramente no me interesas en lo absoluto, si me acerqué a ti fue únicamente por conveniencia, porque sabía que al ganarme tu confianza me sería más sencillo destruirte, ¿realmente creíste que caería ante ti?, ¿qué me entregaría por completo a un asesino?, eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido en mi vida, nunca había odiado tanto a una persona Uchiha Sasuke.

- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? – sin importar la realidad, se negó a creer lo que Hinata le decía.

- Alguien tan listo como tú debió haberlo visto venir – sonrió con fingido cinismo, tratando de camuflar su real abatimiento, el cerebro le ordenaba que parara, que estaba cruzando la línea de lo permitido, que luego de eso no habría marcha atrás y lo perdería para siempre, no lo hizo, convencida que al cortar de tajo el lazo que la unía a Sasuke, evitaría un sufrimiento futuro, que el dolor que sentía no era desilusión sino su orgullo herido, en el fondo sabía la verdad, no era su orgullo sino su corazón lo que realmente dolía – la razón por la que no tomé tu vida ese día fue porque la muerte no me pareció suficiente castigo para ti…, no, no lo era, quería que sufrieras, que te retorcieras de dolor a mis pies.

- Todo este tiempo estuviste conmigo para vengarte… – Sasuke se mordió la lengua, refrenando la furia que gradualmente se apoderaba de él, al constatar algo que sospechó desde el principio.

- Debo admitir que nunca encontré tu punto débil, pero ahora ya no me importa, lo único que quiero es alejarme de ti y no volver a verte, comenzar una nueva vida en la que tú no estés presente, lejos del odio que provocas en mí, voy a empezar desde cero y olvidaré que te conocí, para mí estás muerto a partir de hoy – un desgarrador sentimiento asaltó su pecho al escucharla, imposibilitándolo a realizar cualquier acción – adiós Uchiha, que tengas la vida que mereces – le pasó de largo sin siquiera verlo, Sasuke tampoco lo hizo, de haberlo hecho su rostro se hubiese percatado de las lagrimas que Hinata no pudo seguir reprimiendo.

Cuando Hinata estuvo lejos, en un arranque de furia golpeó la pared, sin creerse que realmente lo hubiera dejado, furioso consigo mismo por dejarse engatusar, por permitirse a sí mismo que Hinata fuera alguien en su vida.

Le tomó varios minutos asimilar lo ocurrido, Hinata jugó con él y había caído como un reverendo imbécil en su trampa, en otras circunstancias la ignoraría, incluso se reiría de que Hinata se sintiera lo suficiente importante para creer siquiera que podría engañarlo, era demasiado tarde, no podía seguir negándose lo que sentía por ella, nunca comprendió lo que significaba el amor y hubiese preferido no saberlo. Hinata estaba equivocada, consiguió con creces su objetivo de vengarse, el dolor y la humillación que sentía eran tan fuertes que de haber podido, ahí mismo se habría arrancado el corazón del pecho.

Continuará…

* * *

(Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias =3)

**NOTA DE SALEM:**

Cuando iba a publicar este capítulo me encontré con la noticia de que van a borrar las historias Rating 'M' de , ¿es cierto?, ¿ó es solo uno de esos rumores absurdos como que Kishimoto murió o-ó?, bueno, de ser así tal parece que está historia no tendrá un final, al fin y al cabo que ya pensaba retirarme de los fics XD, nah, ya dejándome de tonterías, lo que si siento es que '_Una segunda oportunidad_', '_Enemigos_' y por supuesto '_Rewrite_' pasarán a mejor vida, al menos aquí, por suerte estoy subiendo mis fics en DArt y eso ya es un respaldo ¿no?, como sea, si llegan a borrarme Rewrite antes de que termine, pueden encontrar los dos últimos capítulos en mi cuenta de DArt, solo búsquenme como _**angelmarion**_**, **mi dirección está en el perfil, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos estaremos leyendo (espero =3)

- **kaila maya the whater:** Aunque tal vez de forma distinta, lo único seguro es que Hinata tendrá un final feliz, de Sasuke no aseguro nada XD.

- **flordezereso:** Quien sabe si ya nazca, pero más unidos no pudieron haber estado Hinata y Sasuke XD, espero y no haber demorado tanto en actualizar, he andado muy distraída últimamente y de veras que ya no sé ni en qué día vivo jaja, saludotes, espero que andes de lo mejor ;)

- **LaCrazyWriter:** Muchísimas gracias, escribir es una forma de distracción para mí, así que llegaré hasta el final de la historia, que son solo dos capítulos más para que eso pase jaja. Saludos =D

**- maribelteka:** No hay de qué, yo también terminé sacando la espinita que tenía por dejar la historia inconclusa jaja, y si, cuando todo ocurrió Sasuke no era él mismo, supongo que era un Sasuke parecido al que casi mata a Sakura en el manga o-ó. Y pues sí, ya tocaba el SasuHina, me dio un dolor de cabeza tremendo hacer el capítulo, hace meses empecé a escribirlo y siempre se quedaba en la parte en que Hinata acepta la propuesta de Sasuke, pero al final si lo terminé y eso es lo que importa =3, y digamos que esta Hina es más desinhibida que la otra, por lo que es de esperar que tome decisiones distintas a su anterior 'yo'. Y descuida, te comprendo perfectamente, sé lo difícil que es que otros entiendan que el anime no solo son caricaturas para niños, yo al anime lo veo como cualquier concepto que pueda haber en la tv y el manga es igual que un libro o una revista, hay parta todos los gustos y edades. Gracias por todo, espero no haber demorado mucho en actualizar, aunque al parecer nuevamente todo va en picada para los personajes XD.

- **Hatsumi-san:** Muchas gracias ;D

- **Valkiria Thrud:** Oh, sí, es lo que me gusta de esta historia, poder jugar con las posibilidades. De nacer, Itachi sería un impacto para sus padres, habrá que ver qué sucede en su futuro, que es igual pero a la vez opuesto al que una vez vivieron.

**- Yukistar: **Gracias, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me sacrifiqué escribiendo LOL, Hinata acabará entrando en una crisis que la pondrá en medio del amor y el odio, concepto fumado, pero perfecto para el titulo de una telenovela barata XP.

**- Misaki:** Hola!, Bastante atrasada la felicitación, pero ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!. Lo cierto es que ya no quería complicar las cosas, pero como veras en este capítulo, no puedo cumplir lo que me propongo y sigo poniendo las cosas cabeza arriba jaja. Si, Itachi tenía el presentimiento de que esa peineta los podía unir, en cuanto a la caja se quemó en el incendio, Hinata no la relacionó porque Itachi nunca le mencionó que la caja era complementaria a la peineta, qué enredos ¿no?. No, los dejá vù de Hinata son residuos de los sueños que alguna vez tuvo, Itachi/Sasuke justo ahora se ha vuelto uno con el alma de Sasuke y por tanto no puede influir en las acciones de este, solo sembró pequeñas pistas que esperaba dieran fruto en el futuro y al parecer tuvo éxito, pues desde que empezaron a convivir juntos Hinata ha sido capaz de ir viendo al verdadero Sasuke. Itachi nunca anticipó que Sasuke pudiera estar tan desquiciado como para asesinarlo en primer lugar, además que sabía que su tiempo se terminaba y tarde o temprano su alma regresaría a su cuerpo real. Por el momento, sin importar cuán parecidos sean y sin importar el misterio de quién era Itachi realmente, sospechan algo, pero ninguno es capaz de relacionar que Itachi sea Sasuke, porque la sola idea es impensable, no creo que ninguno se haya puesto a pensar que un Sasuke del futuro atrapado en el cuerpo de su hijo haya regresado en el tiempo para salvar de la muerte a su esposa y reparar un pasado que sin querer cambió por su viaje, en fin, ya me enredé yo sola, espero que se haya entendido algo de lo que traté de explicar jaja.

- **adlgutie:** Gracias, no suelo escribir muchos, pero pongo empeño en cada lemon que escribo jaja, así es, Hinata tiene menos complejos que su otro yo, supongo que el arreglar las cosas con su padre, confesarse a Naruto y ser correspondida, perder a Itachi y entrenar como loca durante tres años con tal de vengarse la hicieron madurar de forma distinta, eso y que Sasuke fue menos bruto que la otra vez XD, espero que tus pronósticos se cumplan y ya veremos en el próximo capítulo si acertaste o no. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y muchas saludos también =D

**- Hinata-Hyuga-048:** Que bueno, me alegra que el premio te emocionara tanto amiga, ya tengo el boceto hecho, por falta de tiempo no he podido pintarlo, pero en próximos días lo tendré listo, ok ;). Te deseo suerte con los estudios, que la musa de los estudiantes esté contigo y todo salga bien =D y parece que tus plegarias fueron escuchadas y ese dios es efectivo porque finalmente llovió jaja. Si, a mí también me gusta cuando se pone así de celoso, aunque digamos que aquí se controló y mucho, que en la otra historia su actitud era de si miras a Hinata te asesino XD, y no hay de qué, ojalá que cuando lo termine el dibujo te guste, saluditos y un abrázate de oso, te mando mi apoyo moral, que es lo único que puedo darte y que todo salga bien con los parciales =D, chao!

**- yusha:** Los caminos de los fics son de lo más extraños una pelea a muerte puede transformarse en gripa y el odio acérrimo a una persona en amor puro y duro jaja.

**- tenoh alex:** Si, yo también espero contenerme y no arruinar las cosas jaja.

**- vampirville: **Ya sabes lo que dicen, cuando las hormonas mandan, el razonamiento y los deseos de venganza callan owó XD


	29. La esperanza del mañana

Capitulo 29:

**La esperanza del mañana**

La vida de una persona puedo recapitularse en buenos y malos momentos, para Hinata los segundos pesaban más en la balanza. A medida que se avanzaba, Hinata hizo un recuento de su pasado, presente y futuro, dándose cuenta que cada vez que tenía la felicidad al alcance de sus manos, algún hecho retorcido intercedía para arrebatársela.

Durante los primero dieciséis años de su vida confió ciegamente en los demás, creyendo que si era paciente y hacía las cosas según el criterio de otros sus problemas se solucionarían, nunca fue así. La muerte de su madre marcó su infancia, sometida a los designios de su Clan, rechazada por su padre y subestimada por los demás, insegura y con un arraigado sentimiento de menosprecio, a la corta edad de ocho años su alma estaba casi consumida por las tinieblas; de no haber sido por la luz que Naruto trajo a ella, hubiera sucumbido y con el pasar de los años tal vez se hubiese abandonado por completo a la desdicha, entregando gustosa su vida al piadoso ángel oscuro.

El tiempo siguió su marcha, la luz de Naruto siguió guiando su camino, no obstante, ella siguió oculta en las sombras, siempre tras él, incapaz de proferir abiertamente los sentimientos que la obligaban a ser mejor persona día con día, justo cuando creyó que su amor sería eternamente ignorado, la crítica situación que casi borra del mapa a Konoha significó para ella la más insospechada de las oportunidades, por primera vez fue capaz de retribuir el favor que inconscientemente Naruto le hizo. Confesarse la liberó de la pesada carga y desencadenó varios eventos que catalogaba como positivos, su intervención suicida le valió la detección temprana de un padecimiento cardiaco que en poco tiempo daría fin a su vida.

Al principio sintió miedo, miedo de que el defecto congénito de su corazón no le permitiera poner sus asuntos en orden, el mal que la aquejaba no solo solucionó la deteriorada relación que mantenía con su padre, en su hospitalización y posterior rehabilitación conoció a la persona que revolucionaria su mundo entero, una persona que le dejaría una huella imborrable.

Su dicha no podía ser mayor, contaba con el apoyo de su familia, Naruto correspondió sus sentimientos, pero sobre todo tenía a Itachi consigo. Apenas lo vio supo que sería alguien importante, desde el principio un invisible lazo la unió a él, fue tal el apego y el sentimiento protector que despertó en ella, que no dudó en quedarse a su lado durante los dos meses que permaneció en coma, sentimiento maternal nacido de lo más profundo de su corazón.

Cuando Itachi murió, una parte de ella murió con él, fue como desprenderse de una de sus extremidades, el dolor y la desesperación la hicieron perderse a sí misma, negándose a creer la realidad; tragada por la oscuridad, ni siquiera Naruto fue capaz de confortarla.

Le tomó tiempo asimilarlo, hacerse a la idea de que nunca más volvería a verlo, entonces el dolor fue reemplazado por el odio, para no volverse loca terminó volcándose en cuerpo y alma a la venganza en perjuicio de quien le arrebató con su espada la felicidad que tantos años le costó forjar, alguien que irónicamente, la regresó nuevamente a la vida.

Concluido otro capítulo y teniendo la firme convicción de olvidar lo ahí vivido, Hinata dejó atrás la mansión Uchiha y con ella su convivencia y todos los recuerdos que la ataban al pasado. Finalmente comprendió que era momento de recobrar la paz perdida años tras y el primer paso para lograrlo era sepultar el odio que inmisericorde, atormentó su existencia los últimos tres años.

Confusa en contradictorios sentimientos, terminó buscando refugio con una persona que sin importar sus desatinos y tropiezos, estaba segura le sería leal por siempre. Tremenda sorpresa se llevó Kiba dos semanas atrás cuando la encontró de pie frente a su puerta, con una pequeña maleta a cuestas y el rostro bañado en lagrimas. Sin decirle nada, Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos desolada, dando rienda suelta al llanto sin parar de balbucear que era una estúpida. Kiba no lo pensó dos veces y le abrió las puertas de su hogar, sospechando que la lamentable situación de Hinata era culpa de Sasuke, con quien llevaba viviendo dos meses.

Al enterarse que vivían juntos, Kiba se indignó tanto, que no volvió a dirigirle la palabra hasta ese día en que llegó pidiendo asilo a su puerta, al verla sufrir no pudo seguir indiferente, acogiéndola en su hogar sin pedirle explicaciones de ningún tipo a cambio.

En medio del caos emocional, Hinata tuvo tiempo de analizar lo que significó para ella entregarse a Sasuke, la respuesta resultó obvia, pero se negó rotunamente a aceptarla, hacerlo significaría aceptar su propia debilidad, una terminante derrota frente al enemigo.

Durante los primeros días no dijo nada, Kiba tampoco la presionó, confiando en que tarde o temprano sería la propia Hinata quien lo buscaría a él para hablar, tuvo razón, cierto día mientras cenaban le comentó la noticia de que Tsunade había reasignado a Sasuke al equipo Taka, Hinata no pudo seguir indiferente al respecto, fue entonces que presa del despecho se sinceró con él, confesándole haberse entregado a Sasuke y la relación que Karin y él tuvieron en el pasado.

La primera reacción de Kiba fue de querer molerlo a golpes, Hinata lo tranquilizó, asegurándole que había sido ella quien puso distancia de por medio, de haber abandonado a Sasuke. A Kiba terminó por aceptarlo; y así, con el pasar de los días, liberada de la carga de ese secreto y contando en todo momento con el apoyo y la comprensión de su mejor amigo, Hinata gradualmente fue recobrando el buen ánimo, sin ver, ó queriendo no ver, los reales sentimientos de Kiba.

Desde el principio la vida le hubiese resultado más sencilla si en primer lugar se hubiera enamorado de él. Kiba era confiable, honesto y leal, se divertía estando a su lado, pudiendo hablarle sin reparos de ningún tipo, compartir con él y Akamaru le daban la paz y seguridad que buscó por mucho tiempo. Pero sin importar cuán a gusto se sintiera a su lado, Hinata comprendió que no podría abusar por siempre de la buena disposición de Kiba, decidió que era momento de hacerse cargo de su situación, valerse por sí misma e independizarse de la ayuda económica que su padre le facilitaba. Así tomó forma la idea de establecer su propio negocio, tenía algunos ahorros que hasta ahora no había tocado, ahorros acumulados durante el tiempo que permaneció en el servicio activo shinobi.

Cuando le contó lo que tenía planeado, Kiba la apoyó de inmediato, lo único que no le agradó fue la idea de irse a vivir sola, le insistió en que se quedara, pero Hinata no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de opinión, convencida de querer empezar una nueva vida libre de odio.

Separarse de Sasuke le abrió los ojos a otra realidad, no tenía idea del momento en qué el sentimiento de odio fue rezagado, pero el concepto que ahora tenía de él distaba abismalmente del que se forjó al principio. Se trataba del mismo Sasuke, del asesino de Itachi, el que la orilló a sacrificarlo todo y tomar la más drástica de las decisiones, quien la destruyó y ahora la reinventaba, convivir con él, conocer más a fondo su sus gustos, temores e inquietudes derribó uno a uno sus prejuicios, llegando sinceramente a respetarlo, debió aprovechar la oportunidad de tomar su vida cuando aún lo odiaba, se conocía y sabía perfectamente que ya era incapaz de dañarlo, si él muriera se perdería en dolor para siempre, por eso decidió enterrar el pasado y perdonar su vida, perdonaba su crimen pero no lo olvidaba, y era precisamente eso último lo que le impedía relacionarse con Sasuke, el recuerdo de Itachi a la larga solo los destruiría a ambos y Hinata estaba tan cansada de odiar, era un desgaste constante y sin sentido, tarde descubrió el sabor amargo que dejaba consigo la venganza, aún si su propio corazón sufría un daño irreparable por las hirientes palabras que le restregó a Sasuke ese día y merecía su desprecio eterno, nada ni nadie revocaría su decisión, alejarlo de ella fue lo mejor para él.

- ¡Hinata te tengo excelentes noticias! – expresó emocionado Kiba una tarde al regresar a casa, seguido de Akamaru, quien lo secundó con un ladrido. A su pesar, a Kiba no le quedó más remedio que limitarse a ayudarla en los preparativos, siendo relegado nuevamente a ser su confiable amigo y nada más.

- ¿En serio?, de qué se trata – respondió Hinata desde el comedor, ocupada en la planeación del negocio que tenía en mente.

- ¿Recuerdas a Daemongi?, el local de okonomiyakis que está en el centro… – prosiguió Kiba, tomando asiento frente a ella, en la mesa del pequeño comedor, mientras Akamaru corría a descansar su cabeza en el regazo de Hinata.

- Claro, cerca de Ichiraku's ¿cierto? – acotó, dejando a un lado la libreta en que escribía para acariciar afectuosamente al gran can de pelaje blanco.

- El mismo, escuché que Takeda-san, el dueño, va a mudarse a otra aldea y está alquilando el lugar… – anunció Kiba emocionado.

- ¡¿De verdad?! – Hinata se mostró igual de entusiasmada, el local era perfecto para lo que tenía en mente.

- Si, y por lo que averigüé, aparte del establecimiento cuenta con un pequeño departamento en el segundo piso, justo lo que estabas buscando.

- ¡Eso es fantástico!, Kiba-kun eres el mejor… – Hinata se recorrió en la mesa para abrazarlo y orgulloso de su buen trabajo, Kiba no pudo menos que corresponderla, deseando que aquel abrazo no terminara nunca.

- Quedé con Takeda-san de ir a echarle un vistazo esta misma tarde – Hinata estaba tan feliz que luego de agradecerle un par de veces más y darle un beso en la mejilla, de inmediato se retiró para arreglarse adecuadamente y presentarse formalmente frente a Takeda-san, si tenía suerte, quizás él tendría a bien considerarla para hacerse cargo del lugar.

Kiba y Hinata estuvieron puntualmente a la hora acordada en Daemongi, donde un hombre mayor, de aspecto aseado, barba delineada y gentil semblante ya los esperaba, hechas las presentaciones correspondientes, Takeda no esperó para invitarlos a pasar, a Hinata de inmediato le agradó el lugar, no era muy grande, pero las mesas y la cocina estaban bien distribuidos, le hacían falta algunos arreglos, nada que pintura y madera no pudieran solucionar.

- Ahora que mi mujer falleció nada me queda en Konoha, mis hijos me han pedido ir a vivir con ellos y es por eso que quiero dejar esta propiedad en manos de alguien responsable… – les comentaba Takeda, dirigiéndose a la segunda planta de la edificación de dos pisos, donde se encontraba el apartamento.

- Es un lugar muy agradable Takeda-san – señaló Hinata, alcanzando a ver desde la puerta principal parte del interior del departamento.

- Gracias Hinata-san, si el establecimiento realmente te interesa podríamos llegar a un acuerdo… – convino a bien el hombre, entrando en el recibidor.

- ¿De verdad Takeda-san? – los ojos de Hinata brillaron ilusionados, aunque inspeccionó superficialmente el departamento, se dio cuenta que viviría muy cómoda ahí.

- Por supuesto – aseguró cordial.

- Es justo el lugar que buscaba, estoy realmente agradecida de que me tome en consideración… – Hinata hizo una respetuosa reverencia, contenta porque todo se dieran tan bien, convencida que de ahí en adelante su vida mejoraría.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, si hay algo de lo que puedo jactarme es de saber catalogar a las personas, y puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme Hinata-san, que eres una persona confiable…

- Se lo agradezco mucho Takeda-san, le prometo no defraudar la confianza que ha depositado en mí…

Llegado a un acuerdo económico, inmediatamente Hinata puso manos a la obra, Kiba y Shino la ayudaron a acondicionar apropiadamente el lugar, trabajaron muy duro, divirtiéndose en la misma medida, era la primera vez en tres años que el equipo ocho estuvo reunido con sus originales miembros, Kurenai y su pequeño los visitaba con frecuencia para ver de cerca los progresos. Durante esa semana Hinata trabajó más duro que ninguno, algo que le sirvió en gran medida para distraer sus pensamientos de Sasuke.

Al recapacitar con la cabeza fría su última disputa no pudo menos que sentirse avergonzada por tratar a Sasuke como lo hizo, su orgullo no le permitió mostrar abiertamente su abatimiento, el recelo causado por la cercana relación que Sasuke mantuvo con Karin y la idea de avanzar, la obligaba a convencerse de haber hecho lo correcto al dejarlo, no habló con nadie al respecto, no quiso molestar a Kiba ni a Ino con sus problemas, mortificarlos con un asunto que de cualquier modo no tenía solución. Decidió guardarse la melancolía que le causaba estar lejos de Sasuke y solo al saberse sola se atrevía a dar rienda suelta al llanto, se encontraba muy susceptible, sumida en una infinita tristeza y padeciendo otros malestares físicos que achacó a su falta de apetito y sueño.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por cambiar el pasado y quedarse a su lado, olvidar sus diferencias, erradicar los sentimientos vengativos que no habían hecho otra cosa que minar lo que quedaba de su esencia, pero no podía, las pesadillas que involucraban a Itachi siempre estaban presentes, quería creer que alejarse de Sasuke fue la mejor solución, estar lejos solo empeoró su estado anímico, entre más intentaba olvidarlo, Sasuke se tornaba más presente en su vida, recreaba cada aspecto suyo, su rostro, sus ojos, su cautivadora sonrisa, su tacto, su piel, su olor; y entre más lo recordaba, más se odiaba al descubrir que sin importar cuánto quisiera olvidarlo, inmunizarse a él y desterrar su recuerdo por el resto de su vida, no podía, sus pensamientos terminaban por tomar un rumbo absurdo, preguntándose ¿si Sasuke estaba bien?, ¿si la odiaría por rechazarlo?, o la más común de las posibilidades, ¿si su rechazo le resultó indiferente?, siendo lo último lo más probable y lo que encendía su enojo.

Contando con ilimitado tiempo libre gracias a su embarazo, al saber que Hinata había tomado la iniciativa de emprender un negocio sola, Ino no se separó de su amiga, dándole su particular punto de vista sobre la decoración y distribución de los muebles y aconsejándole sobre la administración y manejo del capital, dada su experiencia de años en la administración de la florería Yamanaka. Para entonces Ino ya estaba casi por el último mes de su embarazo, costándole más que nunca trasladarse de un lugar a otro gracias al considerable aumento de peso.

- Kiba, ten más cuidado con eso – ordenaba Ino dese su lugar, sentada al fondo, donde podía ver el local completo.

- ¡No sé cómo demonios Sai te aguanta!, si fuera yo ya te habría votado hace mucho – farfulló Kiba de mala gana, fastidiado de la mandona actitud de la rubia, creyendo que se aprovechaba de su estado para obligar a los otros a cumplir sus caprichos.

- ¡Calla Inuzuka!, no te sientas tan importante, yo te habría dejado primero… – contradijo molesta, sacándole infantilmente la lengua.

Hinata escuchó ausente la disputa, mareada sin explicación aparente desde que había dejado la cama esa mañana. Durante horas ignoró el malestar, lo hizo hasta que la visión comenzó a nublársele. Terminó apoyándose en una de las mesas y al intentar tomar asiento en una silla para estabilizarse sucedió lo inevitable.

- Si, pues… ¿Hinata? – al verla precipitarse al suelo Kiba olvidó por completo la discusión sostenida con Ino, corriendo al lado de Hinata para auxiliarla – ¡HINATA! – se arrodilló a su lado, tratando de reanimarla.

- ¿Hinata-chan estás bien? – con suma dificultad Ino se acercó a ellos, apenas se arrodilló a su lado aplicó en ella su ninjutsu medico, luego de un minuto Ino finalmente logró hacerla reaccionar, tanto ella como Kiba suspiraron aliviados cuando volvió en sí.

- ¿Qué pasó? – murmuró un tanto desconcertada al verse recostada en el suelo.

- Te desmayaste, ¡dios!, me diste un susto tremendo… – aclaró Ino, posando una mano a la altura de su corazón que latía muy rápido.

- Lo lamento… no era mi intención preocuparte… – expresó apenada, mientras era ayudada por Kiba a ponerse en pie.

- Tranquila, pero ¿estás bien? – repuso inmediatamente Ino. Hinata siempre le pareció una persona saludable, le preocupó que teniendo tanta presión encima pudiera enfermarse.

- Si, últimamente no he dormido mucho así que imagino que sufrí alguna baja de azúcar o tal vez sea la presión… – Hinata restó importancia, retomando nuevamente su labor de limpiar las mesas.

- ¿Segura? – repitió Ino con serias dudas al respecto, ni Kiba, ni ella le quitaron los ojos de encima.

- Por supuesto, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser si no? – aseguró convencida

Para no preocuparlos accedió a hacerse un chequeo médico, aparte de los mareos, a lo largo del mes había tenido otra clase de malestares, como nauseas matutinas y poco apetito, hizo una consulta con Tsunade, quien luego de algunos análisis previos terminó por darle un resultado que jamás imaginó.

- Estás embarazada – aseguró Tsunade mientras revisaba los resultados de los análisis.

- No, eso… eso no puede ser… – balbuceó contrariada, sin terminar de asimilar la noticia, cayendo en cuenta que nunca tomó la dichosa píldora anticonceptiva.

- Lo es, por lo que me has dicho y según mi experiencia el bebé tiene alrededor de un mes – Tsunade no pudo reprimir una pícara sonrisa al deducir de inmediato el nombre del padre – ¿piensas decírselo a Sasuke?

- ¿Cómo supo que él…? – antepuso a la defensiva.

- Vivieron juntos dos meses, sacando cuentas las fechas coinciden – detalló sin complicaciones, Tsunade se sentía inmensamente feliz por su embarazo, prueba contundente de que el futuro que Itachi una vez describió ya era prácticamente una realidad. Hinata guardó silencio por varios minutos.

- "_Embarazada"_ – pensaba emocionada, instintivamente llevó una mano a su vientre, sonriendo enternecida, sin importar que Sasuke fuera el padre, se sintió inmensamente feliz al saber que aún sin habérselo propuesto, uno de sus más grandes sueños iba a cumplirse.

Cuando creyó que el mundo entero se le venía encima, la esperanza de un nuevo futuro la obligaba a perseverar, otra vez Sasuke le daba una razón por la cual vivir. Al pensar detenidamente en él comprendió que no podía seguir eludiéndolo, su próxima maternidad la concientizó de sus sentimientos, era absurdo seguir negándoselo, acogería el amor que tan aguerridamente se propuso erradicar en aras de beneficiar a la vida que se gestaba en su vientre.

Era cabalmente consciente que Sasuke la odiaba, obviando el hecho decidió armarse de valor y darle la noticia, él debía saber que esperaba un hijo suyo, le contaría toda la verdad, le diría que mintió cuando dijo que lo despreciaba, que fueron los celos los que hablaron por ella puesto que no quería terminar siendo otra más de sus conquistas y temía que el recuerdo de Itachi fuera una sombra entre ellos, abogaba porque su primera noche juntos resultara tan importante para él como lo fue para ella, si llegaba a perdonarla, se aferraría a él con uñas y dientes, nunca más se alejaría de su lado, había llegado el momento de dejar ir para siempre a Itachi, convencida que de estar vivo, él apoyaría su decisión.

Sin querer que Sasuke pudiera enterarse de su embarazo por alguien más, Hinata le pidió a Tsunade guardar el secreto, la Hokage aceptó de buena gana, deseándole muchas felicidades y asegurándole que esos niños habían llegado en un buen momento, Hinata no entendió lo de "niños", dio por hecho que se trató de algún error de dicción.

Al salir de la consulta, apreció significativamente el agradable clima de ese día a mediados de febrero, gustosa sintió la calidez del sol vespertino, el cielo se veía más azul y el aíre se respiraba más puro, se sintió más viva que nunca, ¿era posible ser más feliz?, la imagen de Sasuke acudió a sus pensamientos y confiando en que él comprendería sus motivos, se dirigió directamente al distrito Uchiha.

Al estar frente a la mansión Uchiha por primera vez se detuvo a considerar el posible rechazo de él, los nervios la asaltaron al tocar la campanilla de la puerta principal, negó con la cabeza, si se lo explicaba adecuadamente apelaría al lado compasivo que sabía tenía, con la mejor de sus sonrisas aguardó a que la puerta se abriera, deseosa de darle a Sasuke la noticia. La felicidad de Hinata se esfumó cuando la puerta se abrió, recibiendo una desagradable impresión que terminó por borrarle la sonrisa del rostro.

- ¿Karin-san? – la confianza de Hinata se esfumó al verla a ella en lugar de Sasuke.

- ¡Hyuuga que sorpresa!, ¿a qué _debemos_ el honor de tu visita? – Hinata sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al escuchar el "debemos".

- ¿Dis…? ¿disculpa?

- ¿No lo sabes?, Sasuke y yo ahora estamos juntos – la sangre se le heló por un segundo al analizar lo que sus palabras significaban, algo que con singular satisfacción Karin reafirmó – ¿te digo la verdad?, nunca fui tan feliz en mi vida, somos tan unidos ahora y ni que decir de la intimidad, lo hacemos todo el tiempo, Sasuke puede llegar a ser muy apasionado en la cama, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? – le giñó significativamente un ojo, dándole la estocada final a sus ilusiones – perdona por ser tan descortés ¿gustas pasar?

- No… no quiero molestar, yo…, lo siento, tengo que irme… – recomponiéndose para no llorar frente a ella, intentó sonreír con naturalidad.

- Entonces le diré a Sasuke que estuviste aquí – insistió Karin.

- No es necesario, ya no tiene importancia de todas formas… – y sin decir nada más se marchó del lugar, sintiendo como si un profundo abismo se abriera bajo sus pies y cayera directamente al fondo.

No volvió la vista atrás, su corazón recompuesto gracias a la promesa de felicidad que vislumbró junto a Sasuke volvió a fracturarse, se sentía traicionada, algo absurdo, después de todo quien lo dejó en primer lugar fue ella, quizás lo que le dolía era la rapidez con la que encontró a alguien para reemplazarla, se sentía estúpida, el mal se lo había causado sola y dio por hecho que estaba en sus manos remediarlo, no se permitió derramar ni una lagrima, dejaría de pensar en sí misma y se concentraría en lo único que ahora tenía algo de sentido, la nueva vida que dentro de unos meses vería la luz.

- Karin, aquí está la copia del reporte – la aludida se sobresaltó al cerrar la puerta y encontrarse con Sasuke a sus espaldas – escuché llamar a la puerta ¿quién era?

- Debió ser tu imaginación, yo no escuché nada…– respiró aliviada al constatar que Sasuke no escuchó su conversación, de lo contrario estaría en un serio aprieto por haberle mentido a Hinata.

Sasuke no insistió, convencido de que la voz de Hinata fue obra de su imaginación, tal y como los otros fantasmas que rondaban por los pasillos de la mansión, cacofonías encerradas que de vez en cuando le jugaban una mala pasada a su mente, bajo ninguna circunstancia Hinata pisaría el distrito Uchiha luego de lo que pasó.

No volvió a verla desde el día en que literalmente lo destruyó, si bien estuvo tentado a enfrentarla y obligarla a reiterarle una vez más el desprecio que decía sentir por él, negándose a creer que sus sonrisas, sus caricias, sus besos, la entrega total que le mostró esa noche fueran una farsa elaborada, no lo hizo. Sentimientos contradictorios se batían en su interior, si ella volvía a rechazarlo mataría la sensibilidad que quedaba en él, no quería convertirse nuevamente en el monstruo irascible y sin emociones que en primer lugar originó el despreció de Hinata.

Se lo advirtió desde el principio «_No deberías bajar la guardia conmigo Uchiha-san, podría apuñalarte por la espalda cuando menos lo esperes_» fueron sus textuales palabras, fue él quien prefirió ignorar el peligro, seducido por el enigma que ella representó desde el principio.

Frente a los demás siguió actuando con la indiferencia de siempre, quizás más apático de lo habitual, enfrascado en pensamientos sobre Hinata, la amaba y odiaba por igual, lo último que supo de ella fue que estaba montando una cafetería cerca de Ichiraku, la ira lo embargaba al pensar que no estaba sola y que el idiota del Inuzuka estaba a su lado, le enfurecía la idea de que apenas se hubiera librado de él, Hinata corriera a refugiarse con el chico perro.

Consciente de los sentimientos amorosos que Kiba le profesaba a Hinata, temía que al no tener nada que perder, ella terminara por corresponderlo. Muchas veces tuvo que dominar sus impulsos, ignorar la necesidad de ir al departamento de Kiba y sacarla de ahí por la fuerza si era necesario, su recuerdo estaba más presente que nunca, sobre todo por las noches, al darse la vuelta en la cama podía verla a su lado, una sola vez la hizo suya y eso bastó para dejarle su sensación impresa de por vida, el recuerdo efímero de alguien sobre quien ya no tenía ningún derecho.

* * *

Hinata caminó por las calles sin encontrar en ellas la misma vivacidad de horas atrás, cansada de dar vueltas, se detuvo a descansar en el parquecito que quedaba cerca de su anterior edificio, el lugar donde ella y Naruto decidieron superar el recuerdo de su amor.

Tomó asiento en uno de los columpios y se balanceó con lentitud, los ojos se le humedecieron pero no lloró, el abatimiento que sintió al decirle adiós a Naruto no se comparaban con lo que sentía ahora, el breve encuentro con Karin no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, quería olvidarse de todo, tarea imposible teniendo fresco en la memoria las palabras y el rostro sonriente de ésta, «_¿No lo sabes?, Sasuke y yo ahora estamos juntos_», la frase se reprodujo, apretó con fuerza la cadena que sostenía el columpio y se balanceó con mayor velocidad, tratando que el impulso y el viento frío que chocaba contra su rostro la despejara del todo.

- Hinata-chan, el dulce ángel que regreso de entre los muertos, realmente eres tú – frenó al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, girando de inmediato la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba.

- ¿Suigetsu-kun? – el nombre acudió de inmediato a su memoria al encarar el jovial rostro del chico de plateados cabellos.

- Me recuerdas después de todo… – sonrió él, encaminándose hasta quedar a un lado de ella.

- Por supuesto que sí, fuiste amigo de Itachi-kun… – rememoró ella, sonrojándose involuntaria al pensar en lo galante que había sido cuando se conocieron.

- ¿Puedo? – Suigetsu indicó el columpio vacío que había a un lado de Hinata.

- Adelante – concedió amable ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola Hinata-chan? – se dejó de rodeos, no le pasó por alto el taciturno semblante de la muchacha.

- Nada en realidad… – sonrió sin poder eliminar la nota de tristeza – pensaba en tonterías – cerró los ojos y comenzó a balancearse de nuevo.

- ¿En serio?, ¿de qué clase si se puede saber? – insistió.

- De la clase más absurda, en problemas sin solución…, entre más trato de encontrar un remedio a cierto problema, más quisiera no ser yo misma, pienso que si pudiera, me convertiría en un ave, entonces volaría muy alto hasta perderme en el horizonte… – dejó de balancearse, frenando gradualmente el impulso del columpio – es tonto ¿no? – murmuró sin poder volverse a verlo esta vez.

- Sé que apenas nos conocemos Hinata-chan, ¿pero hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

- Lamentablemente no hay nada que pueda hacerse, pero agradezco tu preocupación Suigetsu-kun… – dejó su lugar en el columpio y se puso de pie – ahora si me disculpas ya debo irme…

- ¿Hinata-chan? – la llamó apenas ella le dio la espalda, volviéndose a verlo por la altura del hombro – aunque no lo parezca siempre tenemos opciones, lo que decidas estará bien, abre tus alas y sé libre, después de todo eres un ángel, siempre lo has sido – sorprendida por un segundo, aunque ambiguas, sus palabras iluminaron una interesante idea en su cabeza, Hinata le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa, cierto, tenía dos piernas, dos brazos y un espíritu inquebrantable, podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera, lección inolvidable que aprendió durante los tres años de su voluntario exilio, resultaría interesante volver a experimentar esa clase de libertad, sensación que solo era capaz de obtener al olvidarse de todo y de todos.

- Gracias Suigetsu-kun, aunque no lo creas me has ayudado mucho… – sin pensarlo se acercó a él dándole un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla, marchándose apresurada con una nueva resolución en mente, debía visitar inmediatamente a Tsunade-sama.

- Ya no son solo Sasuke, Naruto y el Inuzuka, ahora tú también estás tras de la Hyuuga – Suigetsu sonrió al reconocer la voz de Karin a sus espaldas. Había presenciado el numerito completo y por una razón desconocida le incomodó de sobremanera.

- ¿Celosa? – inquirió con una sonrisa burlona al darse la vuelta para verla.

- ¡Estás como operada del cerebro si crees que yo podría encelarme por tu culpa! – sorprendida por el desfachatado comentario, adoptó una indignada actitud para evadir el bochorno que le causaba tan directo señalamiento, se cruzo de brazos y giró el rostro a un lado, negando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Era una broma, no tienes porque tomártelo tan a pecho, es obvio que jamás sentirías algo así por mí – le palmeó los hombros de forma amistosa, agregando lo siguiente con inusual seriedad al pasarle de lado – aunque para serte sincero, si tuviera una mínima oportunidad, no la desaprovecharía – hubo un trasfondo distinto en las palabras de Suigetsu que Karin malinterpretó, creyendo que se refería a Hinata.

Se quedó atrás una vez Suigetsu emprendió el camino de regreso, evaluando el desazón que su declarativa le produjo, hasta ahora no había visto a Suigetsu con otros ojos que no fueran de fastidio, considerándolo un completo idiota inmaduro, no entendía por qué de pronto le preocupaba que hablara enserio, que pudiera tener interés en la Hyuuga.

- ¡¿Suigetsu?! – habló sin pensar. Karin titubeó por un momento cuando se giró a verla y apenada, agregó a lo dicho – ¿quieres tomar un trago conmigo? – luego de parpadear confundido, Suigetsu asintió y al mirarlo, ésta vez Karin no pudo menos que sonrojarse, la semilla de la duda y el recelo que le causó verlo al lado de Hinata germinaban ya en su corazón, confuso sentimiento que la haría reconsiderar su concepción del verdadero amor y el enamoramiento platónico.

* * *

Iban a dar las diez de la noche cuando Hinata finalmente puso en orden sus asuntos y regresó a casa, dispuesta a afrontar el siguiente obstáculo que se interponía en sus recién trazados planes. Impaciente, Kiba salió a su encuentro apenas cerró la puerta tras ella. Desde hacía horas Hinata pensaba en la mejor forma de hacerle saber a Kiba la reciente decisión que tomara respecto a su futuro.

- ¡Hinata ¿qué paso?!, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde? – él y Akamaru la recibieron en la entrada, preocupados de que algo malo pudiera haberle pasado. Teniendo como antecedente la afección cardiaca que sufriera en el pasado, Kiba temió que hubiese sufrido una recaída – ¿es algo grave lo que tienes? – el prolongado silencio de ella lo preocupó, Kiba ya esperaba lo peor cuando Hinata finalmente se decidió a hablar.

- Estoy embarazada – sonrió sin entusiasmo, arrodillándose en el suelo para acariciar a Akamaru, evadiendo la estupefacta mirada de Kiba, pero sobre todo su inminente reacción.

- ¿Volverás con Sasuke? – lejos de montar en cólera, Kiba se mostró inusualmente calmado, sin que por ello pudiera ocultar una nota de decepción.

- Aunque quisiera es imposible, él ya encontró a alguien para reemplazarme… – se puso de pie y le pasó de lado, ocultando el velo cristalino que empañaba sus perlados ojos, no llegó lejos, Kiba la agarró del antebrazo y la obligó a girarse.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Hinata se sorprendió por el repentino arrebato de él, de inmediato camufló su tristeza, sonriéndole con fingida indiferencia.

- Esta tarde estuve en el distrito Uchiha…, Karin-san está viviendo con él, ellos ahora tienen una relación ¿sabes? – se obligó por todos los medios a dominarse, eso no significó que doliera menos – como veras no puedo quedarme en la aldea, no deseó retenerlo a mi lado por obligación, después de todo él nunca quiso ser padre.

- ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! – por primera vez Kiba perdió el control, pero Hinata siguió inamovible en su estoicismo – no puedes marcharte, en unos días inauguraras tu cafetería y… – Hinata lo interrumpió abrupta, no necesitaba decírselo, lo sabía, ese fue otro motivo de que llegara tan tarde a casa, sabía que estaba renunciando a un sueño, pero por un bien mayor sacrificaría su vida si era necesario.

- ¡Y no podré mantenerla a flote!, ¿cómo voy a atenderla sola con un bebé en camino? – rebatió Hinata, exponiéndole una de las tantas trabas que ella misma reflexionó.

- Cuentas conmigo… – insistió él, soltando su antebrazo para tomarla de la mano, Hinata se conmovió al leer los sinceros sentimientos de Kiba, supo de antemano lo qué había en el trasfondo de esas palabras, no obstante, lo rechazó sutilmente.

- Te lo agradezco Kiba-kun, pero no puedo depender siempre de ti – soltó su mano, entendió lo que Kiba pretendía y estaba segura de no querer profundizar en ello, no estando tan latentes sus sentimientos por Sasuke.

- Entonces permíteme ser el padre de ese niño – su declarativa la tomó tan desprevenida qué no supo qué responderle – conmigo nunca te faltará nada Hinata, querré a ese niño como si fuera mío – a Hinata le tomó unos segundos procesarlo, pero de inmediato rechazó la oferta.

- No podría obligarte a llevar esa carga… – ciertamente lo que le proponía Kiba significaría el fin a sus problemas, su hijo tendría un buen padre y cortaría de tajo la conexión con Sasuke sin renunciar a sus proyectos, no obstante, una parte de ella se rehusaba a aceptarlo.

- No será ninguna carga, te amo Hinata, siempre te he amado y lo único que deseo es proteger tu felicidad… – la abrazó con fuerza, Kiba había pronunciado las palabras que tanto temió, no deseaba lastimarlo, quería mucho a Kiba, aún si no lo amaba sabía que con él nada le faltaría, que Kiba la apoyaría incondicionalmente y estaría a su lado sin reproches de ningún tipo, que querría al niño como propio y ella sería feliz a su lado. Su declaración la puso en una verdadera encrucijada, ahí comprendió que sin importar el camino que tomara, al final ninguno la conduciría a Sasuke.

- Kiba-kun… – correspondió el abrazo y hundió el rostro en su cuello, la decisión estaba tomada, no hubo dudas que nublaran su juicio, no daría marcha atrás, abrazaría la posibilidad de un prospero porvenir, confiando en la promesa de bienestar que el destino le aseguraba.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ =3)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Ahora sí, uno más y todo se termina, ya llevo gran parte del capítulo escrito, así que en aproximadamente dos semanas más actualizaré, eso si no se me presenta otro contratiempo, que últimamente he tenido una racha desastrosa XD, saludos, besos y abrazos a toda(o)s, nos estamos leyendo, ja ne ;D

- **kaila maya the whater:** Me encantaría saber qué tienes en mente para el final, quien quita y sea mejor que la tragedia en la que yo pienso XD.

- **Amy-pinky:** Así es Karin, ya la conoces, siempre que entra en la trama es para enredar más lo ya enredado XD. Te tomó la palabra sobre lo de la portada, que luego de andar ausente por no sé cuánto tiempo, al fin voy a ponerme al corriente con todos mis proyectos owo

- **Luna07: **No te preocupes, igual me alegra mucho saber que me hayas leído jeje, en cuanto a arreglar sus diferencias, no sé, todo puede pasar de aquí en adelante =3.

- **virivaliant:** Cada acción tiene su consecuencia, Sasuke cosechó lo que sembró y Hinata también hará lo mismo llegado el momento jojojo.

- **Yukistar: **Eso es cierto, pero a Hinata aún le es difícil confiar en él y pues sí, Karin va a ser la ganadora de esta ronda, esperemos que el momento de reflexión le haga ver a Hinata a Sasuke de otra forma.

- **Josafat: **Gracias, es un honor para mí =D

- **adlgutie:** Hi!, Muchísimas gracias, y aunque no hubo continuación del lemon, un poco de lime no pudo faltar jaja. El plan original le falló a Hinata, pero aún sin proponérselo el resultado le salió de diez, Sasuke quedó destrozado con el rechazo, quien iba a decirle a Hinata que sus celos eran la formula efectiva para destruir al imbatible Uchiha XD, como sea, ya les daré un poco de felicidad a ambos, aunque sea por separado =3. Es inevitable que la historia termine, como extra estoy trabajando en un corto epilogo para cerrarla con broche de oro, saludos!

- **yusha: **Entonces ya valí, porque ambos fics tienen lemon más que explicito, y en cuanto al ingles estamos en las mismas, es un respetable idioma del que conozco bien poco pese a los años que llevo tratándolo XD. Cada quien hace su lucha como puede y ninguna de las dos son la excepción, y yo también confío en que nadie me reporte, sino nos vemos en DArt jajaja.

- **LaCrazyWriter: **Espero que con el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar, no te haya dado un colapso o por el contrario, ojalá que hayas asimilado mejor lo ocurrido, para que no te tome de sorpresa lo que va a ocurrir ;3

- **Misaki: **De sorpresas está llena la vida y un fic no es la excepción =D. Si, bueno, aparte de Naruto y Karin, también tuvo a Sakura a su lado, y aunque no lo puse para no complicar las cosas, originalmente iba a haber algo de SasuSaku implícito o-Ó, en fin…, ciertamente Sasuke terminó dándole falsas esperanzas a Karin y he aquí los resultados. A decir verdad Karin es un personaje que me gusta mucho, su bipolaridad la hace sumamente divertida, por lo que creo que se merece ser feliz, no sé si con Suigetsu o con Sasuke, que a como van las cosas veo a Sasuke y a Hinata más alejados que nunca, ¿puede haber un final feliz en el que no haya SasuHina?, quién sabe, pero desde que finalicé el capítulo 29, me lo estoy planteando seriamente. En cuanto a Itachi/Sasuke, el creía que Hinata se quedaría con Naruto, en parte por lo que vio en su futuro, en parte por la amenaza que representaba su "yo" de ese tiempo para ella y el mundo ninja entero, pero luego de corregirse la anomalía en el tiempo (que no era otra que él mismo XD), el futuro quedó en blanco, listo para ser reescrito. Hinata pudo darse una idea de lo que sufrió luego de saber del sello de sumisión, pero supongo que no ha mencionado nada al respecto precisamente por respeto a Sasuke, el Uchiha es orgulloso y podría tomarlo como lastima hacía él, cosa que dudo le agrade en lo absoluto jaja. Sasuke ya sabía que ella no era de fiar, pero de todos modos no hizo caso a la advertencia que la misma Hinata le dio al principio, ambos sabían a lo que se arriesgaban y aún así decidieron intimar más de la cuenta, o eso creo o-o. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, Hinata ha perdido en igual medida cosas importantes, el mismo Uchiha no se lo hizo muy fácil que digamos en la primera temporada, incluso casi la viola en un capitulo jaja, y si bien Hinata amaba a Naruto cuando se conocieron, Sasuke no estaba realmente interesado en ella, aquí entre nos, Hinata solo era una novedad y entretención para él, le causaba curiosidad ver hasta dónde podía llegar ella por un sentimiento que entonces él desconocía, pero como ya vimos el tiro le salió por la culata y terminó enamorado, eso sin contar sus celos enfermizos y los malos ratos que le hizo pasar a Hina por culpa de ellos, hasta prácticamente retirarle la palabra por meses al saber que estaba embarazada XD, ambos sufrieron mucho por culpa de la enfermedad, si Hinata luchaba día con día y se hacía la fuerte, era precisamente para quedarse el mayor tiempo posible con él y sus hijos, que al final la enfermedad le ganara la batalla, es otra historia. Y Sasuke también tuvo parte de la culpa de que Itachi lo odiara, digo, nunca se impuso y le aclaró realmente lo sucedido con Hinata hasta que fue demasiado tarde, varias desgracias se hubieran evitado de hablar a tiempo con él, claro que no contaba con que Tobi/Madara estuviera implicado XD, pero ya, viendo todo lo demás que planteas, supongo que tienes razón y este Sasuke ya parece mártir romano. Como dije atrás, no sé si al final Hinata y él queden juntos, mi único argumento a favor de la pareja es que este Sasuke no vivió y no ha vivido lo que el otro, y por tanto solo ha sufrido una fracción de lo que la Hinata de ese tiempo si, al menos en el daño mutuo infringido, que el Uchiha de por sí ya tenía un pasado trágico a cuestas XD

- **LilyHime100:** Todo pasó tan rápido esa vez, que dudo que en estos momentos Hinata relacione nada, es terca y está celosa, los celos son malos consejeros XD. También pienso que Sasuke ya sufrió mucho, aunque Hinata también lo haya hecho, una nunca sabe y quizás Karin era su felicidad desde el principio, me han dado en qué pensar owo.

- **Bely: **Gracias a ti ;D

- **MissLuppi: **Eso decía el rumor, pero parece que hasta ahora nada ha pasado XD. Y suele suceder a menudo en mis historias, cuando todo parece que va viento en popa, un vendaval aparece de la nada y arrasa con todo jaja. Al final Hinata consiguió lo que quería sin pensarlo y sin proponérselo XD, lo último es una buena pregunta, sobre todo después de este capítulo.

**- Elena: **Te comprendo perfectamente, en últimas fechas para mí la vida tampoco ha sido precisamente color de rosa =3, Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me he esforzado un poco más en la narrativa para que la historia culmine como quiero, aún si Sasuke tiene que sufrir más para lograrlo (me sentí como una verdadera villana al escribir lo último XD)

- **Sam:** Gracias a ti, aunque esto solo sea un hobby, sin lectores no sería lo mismo. Mizuno y Amy son geniales personas y excelentes escritoras, pienso que la magia reside en la facilidad que tienen para atrapar al lector y sumergirlo en sus historias al punto de hacerlos parte de ellas, logrando darle una visión distinta a una pareja que muchos consideran imposible ;D

- **anónimo:** Bueno, si somos justas, Karin estaba con él antes que Hinata, cosa que la última no sabía y Sasuke tampoco tomó muy en cuenta a la hora de relacionarse de lleno con ella o-Ó

- **estrellaazuldesasukeyyukimur a: **Aunque algo complicados, Hinata tiene sus propios motivos para hacer lo que hizo, los prejuicios hacia Sasuke aún pesan en ella y pues supongo que piensa de más las cosas ;D

- **Sayuri-hime: **Muchas gracias =D

- **tenoh alex: **Si, una de cal por las que van de arena XDDD

- **Hinatita: **Descuida amiga, que si eres tú la que me acosa no hay problema XDDD, si te contara la de cosas que me han pasado…, en fin, el dibujo lo tengo hecho desde hace un mes, no lo he subido a DAart porque no me gustó cómo quedó la piel de Sasuke y lo cierto es que no me he dado tiempo de corregirlo, sorry, te juro que de esta semana no pasa jeje n-nU. Si, ha sido un año excelente, ha llovido mucho, no que el pasado, parecía que estábamos en el Sahara XD. Y pues si, a Sasuke ya le tocaba sufrir un poco (dejaría de ser quien soy si no XD). Un abrazote de oso para ti también amiga de mi corazón, mucha suerte y deséame suerte a mí también para poder terminar esta historia con un happy ending, que el final que tengo hasta ahora escrito no es nada alentador owo

- **Falis: **Finalmente se me hizo actualizar jeje n-nU

- **Elena:** Perdón por la demora, he andado algo dispersa el último mes =3

**- 0White-Rose0:** Lamento la demora, pero aquí finalmente el capítulo terminado y muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer ambas historias, saludos =D

- **Aiko: **Gracias, y Sasuke se lo tiene un poco merecido, él hizo sufrir a Hinata primero ;P, felicidades por el bebé!, a ti va dedicado el capítulo 29 jeje.


	30. Sin mirar atras

Capitulo 30:

**Sin mirar atrás**

_Querido Kiba-kun:_

_No puedes imaginar lo agradecida que estoy por contar con tu apoyo incondicional en estos tiempos tan difíciles para mí, eres las persona más confiable y gentil que conozco, hay tantas cualidades en ti, que me sería imposible enumerarlas, conozco tan bien tus virtudes como conozco mis propios defectos, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, oscuros sentimientos que me impiden aceptar tu propuesta y quedarme a tu lado, sería injusto de mi parte estar contigo solo por conveniencia, te quiero demasiado, por eso tomé la decisión de irme de la aldea, quizás sea cobarde de mi parte despedirme de esta forma, sé que nuevamente estoy huyendo de mis problemas, pero esta vez lo hago por el bien de alguien más. _

_Desde que Tsunade-sama me dio la noticia no he podido dejar de pensar en el futuro, uno de mis mayores sueños está por cumplirse y he decidido afrontarlo sola, quiero moldear mi destino, aferrarme a la nueva esperanza que crece en mis entrañas y librarme del dolor y el resentimiento que desde la muerte de Itachi-kun me carcomen por dentro, ninguna palabra bastará para disculparme contigo, pero si algún día puedes perdonarme y entender mis motivos, me sentiría afortunada de que pudieras recordarme con el mismo cariño con el que yo te recordaré._

_Tu amiga_

_Hyuuga Hinata _

Kiba leyó y releyó una y otra vez la carta que encontró sobre su buró al despertar. Sin dar crédito a las palabras de Hinata, buscó sus cosas, al no encontrar nada en los cajones de la cómoda y el armario, admitió que era verdad, que Hinata realmente se había marchado, no tenía idea del tiempo transcurrido desde su partida, pero al ver el reloj circular en la pared y la posición del sol en el horizonte, supuso que había sido casi un día completo.

«_Kiba-kun, ¿te apetece tomar una taza de té conmigo?_», le dijo ella la noche anterior, cuando tontamente creyó que finalmente aceptaba sus sentimientos, fue un error, el té que Hinata le ofreció contenía un potente somnífero, lo hizo apropósito para no darle la oportunidad de oponerse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue a ver directamente a Tsunade, ignorando a Shizune, entró en la oficina de la Hokage sin la menor muestra de cortesía. Irrumpió en medio de una reunión en la que también estaban Sakura, Kakashi, Sai y Naruto, acababan de volver de una misión y rendían su informe.

- ¡Hinata se fue!… – le refirió inmediatamente Kiba a penas estuvo frente a ella – volvió a marcharse de la aldea – los ojos de los presentes se posaron en él, contrario a los demás, Tsunade mantuvo la calma, adelantándose a la inminente reacción de Naruto.

- Lo sé – aseguró la Hokage, redirigiendo la atención a ella – Hinata solicitó mi permiso para emprender un viaje indefinido y yo se lo concedí.

- ¿De qué hablas Tsunade-obaachan?, ¿cómo que Hinata se fue de la aldea? – a Naruto le fue imposible no intervenir al respecto, causándole un mal presentimiento su partida.

- Ya hace tiempo Hinata me había adelantado los planes de su viaje, no vi ningún inconveniente para no concederle el permiso, después de todo hace años que Hinata no pertenece al cuerpo shinobi activo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no va a hacer nada? – gruñó Kiba sin poder ocultar su frustración.

- Tú y yo sabemos de sobra los motivos de Hinata, a decir verdad no estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero en este caso debemos respetar su decisión – expresó ausente, recordando la conversación que sostuviera con la Hyuuga la tarde anterior.

«-_ ¿Por qué esta decisión tan repentina?, creí que hablarías con Sasuke – Tsunade aún se mostraba reacia a asimilar la petición de Hinata, el radical cambio que su conducta sufrió en apenas unas horas la hizo dudar, su radiante rostro pasó a uno ensombrecido por la tristeza._

_- No hay razón para que él lo sepa, no deseo arruinar su vida ahora que ha encontrado a alguien que lo quiere incondicionalmente – habló como si tuviera el discurso ensayado de memoria._

_- Pero… – Hinata no le permitió interceder nuevamente a favor de él._

_- Esa no es la única razón por la que no puedo quedarme, me es imposible estar cerca de Uchiha-san – a Tsunade le sorprendió la dolida mueca que su rostro adoptará – ya traicioné una vez la memoria de Itachi-kun entregándome a su asesino, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces – la impresionante revelación de Hinata la tomó por sorpresa, conmocionada al saber que Itachi había muerto a manos de él mismo. _

_Entonces Hinata dispuso relatarle la verdad completa de lo que sucedió el día que Itachi murió, Tsunade comprendió su dilema y reflexionó sobre las consecuencias que podrían repercutir en la vida de Hinata y Sasuke de saber el futuro que ella y Kakashi conocían, de que supieran que su hijo nonato había muerto a manos de su propio padre. Tsunade ya no antepuso ningún 'pero' a su resolución, en tales circunstancias no podía obligarla a quedarse contra su voluntad, era evidente que sin importar el costo, Hinata estaba decidida a marcharse y nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de parecer.»_

- ¡Es un error! – recalcó Kiba desesperado – lo único que está haciendo es huir y no voy a permitir que se salga con la suya…

- ¡Kiba! – aseveró la Hokage adivinando sus intenciones – a diferencia de Hinata, tú no tienes mi permiso para abandonar la aldea.

- Pero Tsunade-sama… – ante la insistencia de Kiba, Tsunade no tuvo otro remedio que retenerlo a la fuerza.

- Es una orden – lo miró de forma tan intimidante que Kiba ya no pudo insistir al respecto – ahora si me disculpas, estamos en medio de una reunión.

- Le suplico me perdone por importunarla Tsunade-sama – y tragándose el enojo salió de su oficina.

- ¿Abuela?, ¿exactamente qué está pasando con Hinata? – Naruto, quien no había perdido detalle de lo ocurrido, le interesó saber en qué clase de lío estaba envuelta su amiga esta vez, la negativa de Tsunade de hablar al respecto no le dejó más remedio que interrogar directamente a Kiba.

Apenas salieron de la reunión se disculpó con Sakura por no volver a casa con ella, prometiéndole que la compensaría con una cena en el lugar de su elección, a regañadientes Sakura aceptó la oferta, teniendo en mente tomarle la palabra y elegir el lugar más costoso de Konoha. Su relación había mejorado los últimos meses, Naruto hacía un intento real por dejar el recuerdo de Hinata en el pasado; Sakura no tenía idea de qué lo impulsaba, pero le quedó claro que la misma Hinata tuvo algo que ver al respecto, en cierta forma le agradecía lo que sea que hubiera hecho, conforme de poder recuperar al viejo Naruto.

En cuanto se despidieron, Naruto se dio a la tarea de localizar a Kiba, gracias al poder sensorial del senjutsu le tomó un par de minutos, ubicándolo en un bar del centro.

- ¡Eh Kiba!, se puede saber ¿qué misterio se traen Tsunade-obaachan y tú entre manos? – tomó asiento junto a él en un banco alto frente a la barra.

- No es algo que te importe – respondió de mala gana, bebiendo de un sorbo su sake.

- Por supuesto que me importa, Hinata es… – Kiba cortó malhumorado.

- Si, si, ahórrate el discurso, que nada tiene que ver contigo esta vez – pagó la cuenta y se puso en pie dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas Kiba?! – Naruto lo siguió de cerca, dirigiéndose juntos a la salida del establecimiento – Hinata está bien ¿cierto?

- Deja de fastidiar Naruto, te lo dije, no tiene nada que ver contigo… – refunfuñaba Kiba sin prestar atención en el camino, gracias a su descuido no se fijó en la persona que venía en dirección contraria a la suya, por lo que no pudo evitar un choque frontal entre ambos.

- ¡Deberías tener más cuidado por donde caminas Inuzuka! – riñó Karin de inmediato, luego de ver cómo Sasuke era empujado por este. No le respondió, a ninguno le pasó desapercibido la agresividad con la que Kiba veía al Uchiha.

- ¿Algún problema Inuzuka? – expresó Sasuke con su habitual indiferencia.

Sin verlo venir a tiempo, Kiba conectó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de Sasuke, sorprendiéndolo no solo a él, sino a Karin y Naruto, el último tuvo que detener a Kiba al anticipar sus intenciones de propinarle una golpiza a Sasuke, sabiendo que no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar frente a él, los kages podrían haber sellado parte de sus técnicas, pero el poder de Sasuke seguía siendo superior al de la mayoría de los ninjas.

- ¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡suéltame! ¡déjame darle su merecido a ese bastardo! – gritaba Kiba fuera de sí, sin que ninguno acabara de entender qué le ocurría.

- ¡Basta Kiba! – forcejeaba Naruto en un vano intento por tranquilizarlo.

- Deberías hacer lo que el chico perro te pide Naruto – sin perder la calma, Sasuke se limpió con el dorso del brazo un hilito de sangre que le corría por la comisura del labio – si lo que ese imbécil quiere es pelea, con gusto se la daré – entonces activó su mermado sharingan, dispuesto a ponerlo de una buena vez por todas en su lugar, desde que supo que Hinata lo abandonó para irse a vivir con él quiso ajustar cuentas.

- ¡Estás muy equivocado si crees que me intimidas Uchiha! – vociferaba Kiba, intentando por todos los medios que Naruto lo soltara.

- ¡Suficiente! – exclamó Karin, interponiéndose en medio de ambos – ¿se puede saber qué tienes contra Sasuke?

- ¡No te metas arpía pelirroja, el problema no es contigo! – el ofensivo comentario logró enfurecer tanto a Karin que sin pensarlo dos veces lo pateó en el abdomen, en ese instante Naruto soltó a Kiba, sofocado, se dobló de dolor en el piso.

- Kiba… – atónito, inmediatamente Naruto se situó a su lado, por su parte Sasuke retuvo a Karin para evitar que saliera lastimada, Kiba era más fuerte y no la consideraría solo por ser una chica.

- ¡Estúpida mujer, si tanto lo deseas, me encargaré de ti también!, ¡tienes tanta culpa como ese bastardo de que ella se marchara! – sentenció Kiba al recuperar el aliento, poniéndose dificultosamente de pie, la potencia de las patadas de Karin era demoledora.

- ¡Estás tan mal de la cabeza que ya deliras!, ¡primero atacas a Sasuke como un cobarde y ahora quieres desquitarte de mí también! – un tanto intimidada, pero sin dejar de mostrarse engreída, dejó de forcejear con Sasuke y disimuladamente se situó tras él.

- ¡Hinata se marchó por su culpa y eso es un hecho! – exclamó sin pensar, lo que inmediatamente alertó tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Inuzuka?, ¿a dónde fue Hinata? – demandó saber Sasuke, sin poder ocultar la preocupación que el hecho le causó.

- No lo sé, y aún si lo supiera no te diría nada, suficiente daño le hiciste ya – gradualmente Kiba recuperó el dominio de sí mismo.

- ¡Déjate de estupideces Inuzuka!, dime ¿dónde está Hinata? – endureció el tono de su voz. ¿Dañarla?, ella era la que estaba empeñada en destruirlo.

- Feh, ¿por qué debería?, ya tienes una novia, así que si somos honestos no te importa lo que le pase – Kiba miró despectivamente a Karin, unos segundos después Sasuke también se volvió a verla; Karin se tensó, evitando verlo de frente.

- ¿De qué habla? – la cuestionó directo, teniendo la sospecha de que en Karin se encontraba la respuesta de lo que en ese momento ocurría.

- Y… y yo cómo voy a saberlo – fingió demencia, Sasuke intensificó su atención poniéndola más nerviosa.

- Te diré de lo que hablo – intervino Kiba, fastidiado por el cinismo del Uchiha – aún cuando Hinata espera un hijo tuyo, te comportaste como escoria y la rechazaste por esa mujer.

- ¿Qué hijo? – insistió Sasuke creyendo haber escuchado mal.

- ¡Hinata está embarazada!, no actúes como si no lo supieras… – al ver la mueca de genuina estupefacción, Kiba cayó en cuenta de que había cometido un error al dar por hecho que Hinata se lo había dicho – no…, no lo sabías…, Hinata no te lo dijo después de todo – repitió con lentitud.

- No, no me lo dijo, ¡no lo hizo porqué no la he visto en casi un mes! – '_cuando me botó y pisoteó mis sentimientos_', agregó mentalmente sin terminar de asimilar la noticia sobre su próxima paternidad.

- Pero me aseguró que ayer estuvo en el distrito, dijo que no quería arruinar tu relación con Karin – repitió Kiba, sin acabar de entender lo que ocurría. Todos miraron a Karin, quien instintivamente retrocedió.

- Ayer me visitaste, dijiste que no era nadie, pero estoy seguro de que alguien llamó a la puerta mientras yo estaba en la planta de arriba – Sasuke la acorraló, conectando cabos sueltos como la voz de Hinata que creyó escuchar. Sin ninguna vía de escape, a Karin no le quedó otra salida que tratar de zafarse negociando diplomáticamente.

- Solo… solo fue una pequeña broma, nunca creí que ella se iría de la aldea – sonrió nerviosa.

Empeñada en su afán de recuperar a Sasuke, lo único que pretendía era desquitarse de la Hyuuga, creyendo así tener alguna posibilidad con él, algo que evidentemente ya no iba a suceder habiendo un bebé de por medio y teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior se embriagó al punto de perderse a sí misma y como consecuencia Suigetsu y ella terminaron durmiendo juntos, reafirmando lo que ya temía, Hozuki Suigetsu le gustaba.

- Localízala – ordenó Sasuke con voz severa.

- No es de mi incumbencia lo que… – su frase quedó inconclusa, Sasuke la interrumpió brusco.

- Ahora – respingó asustada por el gélido tono, hacía años que no veía a Sasuke tan enojado y lo más preocupante era que ese enojo iba encausado a ella. Su orden no dio lugar a replica, hizo lo que él le pidió y usando su habilidad sensorial, Karin no tardó en localizar a Hinata.

- Viaja al sur… – una gota de sudor frío le corrió por la cien – otra vez se dirige a ese sitio, al continente muerto… – miró a Kiba y a Naruto, intercambiando un gesto preocupado.

- ¿Por qué se quedan callados?, ¿qué hay en ese lugar? – exigió saber Sasuke, impaciente al darse cuenta de que ellos sabían algo que evidentemente él no.

- Ahí fue donde dimos por muerta a Hinata la última vez – le aclaró Naruto – si vuelve a saltar por ese precipicio, nunca volveremos a verla – Sasuke no necesitó escuchar más para entender que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, sin importar lo que ella aseguró, decidió confiar en lo dicho por Kiba, no estaba dispuesto a perderla para siempre. Se dio la vuelta con la firme intención de marcharse enseguida – ¡espera Sasuke!, será imposible que llegues ahí por tu cuenta – Naruto lo retuvo antes de que llegará más lejos.

- ¡¿Y qué esperas que haga?!, ¿qué me quede cruzado de brazos y deje que se marche así como así después de lo que sé? – rebatió a la defensiva.

- Iré contigo, yo te mostraré el camino – aseguró Naruto dando un paso al frente.

- Creo que se les olvida un detalle importante, contrario a ustedes, Hinata tiene el permiso de Tsunade-sama para abandonar la aldea y dudo que sobre todo tú Sasuke, llegues muy lejos sin que te detengan – observó acertadamente Kiba, seguía reacio a aceptar al Uchiha, pero la genuina preocupación que mostró por Hinata y el hecho de que evidentemente todo había sido una mentira de Karin, lo obligaba a ser objetivo al respecto.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? – sin dar muestras de querer retroceder reemprendió el camino, a Kiba no le quedó de otra que apoyarlos.

- De acuerdo… – suspiró derrotado – los cubriré tanto como pueda con Tsunade-sama; y por supuesto que tú me ayudaras pelirroja problemática – volvió la vista a Karin molesto, ésta, sabiendo que si no quería ganarse la antipatía eterna de Sasuke, accedió a cooperar con él.

- Más vale que esta vez lo hagas bien Karin – secundó Sasuke, obviando que ocultara sus presencias.

- Kiba, habla con Sakura-chan y dile lo que pasa, estoy seguro de que los ayudará – agregó Naruto, marchándose junto a Sasuke, quien antes de abandonar la aldea, regresó a la mansión Uchiha por provisiones y equipo que pudieran serles de utilidad en el largo camino que les quedaba por delante, anticipando que Hinata les llevaba un día entero de ventaja.

* * *

Hinata era rápida y tenía una resistencia sorprendente, deteniéndose apenas a descansar les tomó alrededor de cuatro días darle alcance, durante ese tiempo no intercambiaron más que algunas cuantas frases, la incomodidad del secreto sobre la verdad de Itachi y la cercana relación que Sasuke formó con Hinata era un tema que ninguno deseaba tocar abiertamente. Pese a los avances en su relación con Sakura, Naruto aún resentía el recuerdo de Hinata, de igual modo Sasuke se sentía receloso del Uzumaki, dados los propios sentimientos que la Hyuuga alguna vez le profesó, ir juntos era un arma de doble filo y ambos lo sabían.

La ventaja de Hinata prevaleció hasta poco antes de que ésta llegara al final del camino, a partir de ahí todo ocurrió como una especie de dejá vù para Naruto, un clon de Hinata aguardaba por ellos, tenía como objetivo darle a la original el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar los escasos kilómetros que la separaban de su meta. Al instante el clon adoptó una pose de ataque, evidenciando que no permitiría a ninguno dar un paso más.

- Adelántate, yo me haré cargo del clon – dijo Naruto a Sasuke, éste asintió con la cabeza y antes de que el clon de Hinata interviniera, Naruto se interpuso entre ellos, permitiendo a Sasuke tomar ventaja.

- Este asunto no tiene nada que ver contigo Naruto-kun – aseguró ella con su doujutsu activado.

- Claro que sí, hace tres años no pude hacer nada por ti, pero esta vez será distinto – Hinata no dijo nada más y se lanzo en su contra con un fulminante ataque, a Naruto sinceramente lo tomó por sorpresa su velocidad, de no haber luchado con Neji en el pasado sin duda que el resultado habría sido desagradable.

El clon era mucho más fuerte de lo que Naruto previó, no quería ni imaginar el real poder de Hinata. Le costó trabajo seguir sus perfectos movimientos de taijutsu, apenas si logró esquivar una certera patada que iba dirigida a su cabeza, debía terminar cuanto antes el encuentro y alcanzar a Sasuke, cosa que el clon Hinata no le hizo fácil, retrasándolo más de lo que hubiera deseado.

* * *

Cuando finalmente la tuvo en su campo de visión, Sasuke entendió que debía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para interceptarla, Hinata ya casi se encontraba al borde del precipicio y sabiendo que ella no se detendría optó por lanzarse sobre ella, tacleándola cuando estaba a punto de saltar al vacío. Sasuke la abrazó para evitar que se hiciera daño, rodando cuesta abajo por el impulso, asegurándose en todo momento de ponerla a salvo.

- ¡Suéltame! – ordenó furiosa, él la ignoró, si lo hacía estaba seguro de que persistiría en cumplir su cometido.

- ¡No hasta que aclaremos esto!… – la atrajo hacia él, obligándola a verlo de frente.

- No hay nada de qué hablar… – fue su terminante respuesta – ahora, si fueras tan amable de soltarme, te lo agradecería, tengo el permiso de Tsunade-sama y no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí para tratarme así.

- Luego de lo que vivimos tengo derecho de que al menos me escuches – insistió, pero Hinata seguía reacia a escuchar.

- ¡No, no lo tienes!… – lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo a un lado para poder ponerse en pie.

- Te lo he repetido varias veces, si quieres cobrarte lo que le hice a ese niño, hazlo con mi vida – antepuso desesperado, sin encontrar un argumento válido que la hiciera desistir. Su comentario ofuscó a Hinata, aunque no pudieran estar juntos, su vida era valiosa para ella, la idea de que él muriera le resultaba insoportable.

- ¡Escucha!…., y espero Uchiha que te quede bien claro lo que voy a decirte porque no tienes ni la menor idea de lo qué hablas, ni de lo importante que era Itachi-kun para mí – cansada de su obstinación en sacrificarse, decidió dar por zanjado para siempre el tema – hace tres años, durante la invasión fui herida de gravedad luego de cometer un estúpido acto suicida para salvar a Naruto-kun… – se llevó la mano al hombro, a la mente de Sasuke vino aquella mañana cuando palpó la pronunciada cicatriz en su piel desnuda – debido a la gravedad de mis heridas y un problema cardiaco que me fue detectado entonces, permanecí varios días en una tienda medica para recupérame por completo de mis heridas y de la operación que Tsunade-sama me practicó para corregir el defecto que había en mi corazón…, entonces lo conocí, Itachi fue trasladado luego de ser encontrado entre los escombros, su condición era tan crítica que todos dudaron de su supervivencia…, nunca olvidaré la primera vez que lo vi, no tenía piel, su rostro estaba prácticamente irreconocible y su cuerpo era una masa sanguinolenta – su voz tembló ante los vívidos recuerdos que sus palabras evocaban – Itachi-kun permaneció en coma alrededor de dos meses, durante los cuales me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a aprender jutsus curativos, lo único que quería era salvarle la vida, lo quise desde el primero momento en que lo vi, sentí como si él fuera una parte de mi misma… – y al hablar Hinata recapacitó en que ese sentimiento era idéntico al que sentía por la criatura que llevaba en su vientre – cuando Itachi finalmente abrió los ojos sentí una alegría indescriptible, sus heridas milagrosamente sanaron por completo. Estaba tan desorientado y confundido, no recordaba lo que le pasó… – sonrió nostálgica, sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar en él y los momentos que pasaron juntos – siendo huérfano y sin ninguna persona que se hiciera cargo de él lo llevé a vivir conmigo, lo cuide y le di todo mi amor, más que como a un hermano, lo quería como si fuera mi propio hijo… y tú… tú lo asesinaste…, ¿cómo puedo estar contigo interponiéndose su recuerdo entre nosotros? – pareció bajar la guardia, Sasuke entendió sus sentimientos, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella.

- Sé perfectamente que cometí un error irreparable, que te lastimé profundamente y si entonces hubiera sabido que te convertirías en quien hoy eres para mí, hubiese muerto antes que dañarte… – se acercó cauteloso, Hinata alzó la vista, conectando sus ojos con los de él. Inmersa en su presencia, no retrocedió, deseaba tanto como Sasuke permanecer a su lado, por eso le permitió acariciar su mejilla – ninguno puede cambiar el pasado, pero juntos podemos edificar un nuevo futuro – ¿juntos?, despertó del momentáneo letargo, Itachi no era lo único que se interponía entre ellos, para Hinata, Karin ahora representaba un obstáculo mucho mayor que el propio Itachi, furiosa recordó cómo Karin le restregó en la cara su relación con Sasuke: «_¿No lo sabes?, Sasuke y yo ahora estamos juntos…, ¿te digo la verdad?, nunca fui tan feliz en mi vida, somos tan unidos ahora y ni que decir de la intimidad, lo hacemos todo el tiempo, Sasuke puede llegar a ser muy apasionado en la cama…, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?» _

- Realmente quise confiar en ti Uchiha-san – cegada por el recuerdo de Karin lo apartó de un manotazo – estaba decidida a darte mi corazón – se tensó al punto de que sus manos empuñadas casi hacen sangrar sus palmas al enterrar sus uñas en ellas.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?, Itachi no… – lo interrumpió furiosa, ¿cómo podía ser tan cínico para jugar no solo con sus sentimientos sino con los de Karin también?

- ¡No me refiero a Itachi-kun sino a Karin-san!, no pasó ni una semana para que me reemplazaras… – echando mano de todo el dominio de sí misma, moduló tanto como le fue posible el alterado tono de su voz.

- Eso fue un malentendido Hinata – no necesitó ser un adivino para entender cuál era el origen de su real molestia y de alguna forma su enojo lo alegró, Hinata estaba celosa, si eso era posible, aún tenía una posibilidad de estimular ese sentimiento y convencerla de regresar con él.

- Eso no fue lo que Karin-san dijo… – le dio la espalda, ocultando el dolor que ello le causaba, costándole de sobremanera mantenerse imperturbable por más tiempo.

- A diferencia tuya yo he sido honesto contigo, no miento – aseguró él.

- ¿Honesto?, no me hagas reír – desdeñó sarcástica, dándose la media vuelta para encararlo, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia.

- ¡Mentiste ocultándome a mi hijo! – Hinata abrió anormalmente los ojos, quedándose sin palabras, muda de la impresión; que él lo supiera fue un revés a sus planes, entonces el que Sasuke estuviera ahí cobró sentido, no tenía idea de cómo lo sabía, pero no daría marcha atrás.

- ¿Tú hijo dices? – se recompuso de inmediato, tratando de rehuir el tema, llevando una mano a su vientre – este niño es solamente mío, tú dejaste claro desde el principio que no querías hijos.

- ¿Cómo sabías lo que yo realmente quería si ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de preguntármelo? – sabía que debía ser paciente, pese a la fortaleza externa que mostraba, interiormente Hinata era muy frágil, si huía de él era precisamente para protegerse.

- ¿Qué clase de futuro le esperaría con dos padres que se odian? – antepuso como último argumento.

- Yo no te odio y sé que en el fondo tú tampoco lo haces – Sasuke la tomó gentilmente por los hombros, Hinata se estremeció al sentir su contacto – Hinata escucha…

- ¡No! – la descarga eléctrica que le produjo su tacto la obligó a apartarlo, retrocediendo instintivamente, por ningún motivo debía sucumbir a él.

- Te estás comportando como una niña inmadura – pero Sasuke no se amedrentó, volvió a acercarse a ella y Hinata nuevamente retrocedió.

- Insultarme no ayudará a que cambie de opinión… – decía ella a la defensiva, cada vez más cerca del borde del precipicio.

- Mírame a los ojos, si después de ver lo que realmente ocurrió ese día sigues odiándome, está bien, me haré a un lado y no te detendré, pero si decides darme una segunda oportunidad, formaremos una familia y juntos criaremos a ese niño… – la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo de frente, cuando sus ojos se conectaron, varias imágenes se proyectaron en la mente de Hinata, los sucesos distaban mucho de lo que Karin le dijo.

- ¿Cómo sé que no mientes, que no manipulaste las imágenes? – murmuró desconcertada cuando Sasuke la liberó del genjustu; se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, resistiéndose a creerle por completo.

- Eres capaz de leer las emociones de los otros, ¿por qué conmigo no puedes hacerlo? – Sasuke tomó cuidadosamente las manos de ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima, entonces dirigió una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón, Hinata se sorprendió un poco al entender el mensaje, lo miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar un solo fallo que lo delatara. Se miraron alrededor de un minuto y justo cuando Hinata estaba por decidirse, una tercera presencia se aunó a ellos.

- No lo hagas sufrir tanto Hinata-chan, el hombre te ha hablado con el corazón en la mano… – expresó burlón Naruto, desde hacía algunos minutos que observaba entretenido la disputa de ese par.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – exclamó Hinata sorprendida, concentrada en Sasuke se olvidó por completo de él, ni siquiera tuvo idea del momento en qué Naruto derrotó a su clon.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – masculló malhumorado Sasuke al ver la zorruna sonrisa del Uzumaki.

- El suficiente para burlarme a tus costillas lo que me resta de vida, nunca pensé que pudieras decir palabras tan lindas 'Sasuke-kun' – recalcó lo último con sarcasmo, ganándose una asesina mirada por parte del Uchiha.

- Cierra la boca si no quieres que te borre esa sonrisa idiota por la fuerza – sentenció amenazador, contrario a su mortal aura, Naruto mantuvo una pícara postura al respecto, retándolo desvergonzado, sobreentendiéndose que ambos firmaban la paz y ponían fin a sus anteriores diferencias.

- ¡Adelante!, si te crees con la capacidad necesaria para siquiera tocarme hazlo – antes de que el Uchiha pudiera cumplir su amenaza la musical risa de Hinata evitó el inminente encuentro, tanto Naruto como Sasuke se volvieron a verla desconcertados, Hinata acababa de tomar una resolución y completamente segura de lo que estaba por hacer, encaró decidida a Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun, esta es mi respuesta… – decidió arriesgarse y no dudar más, tomó el rostro de Sasuke entre sus pequeñas manos y alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies lo besó en los labios. Sin importarle la presencia de Naruto, Sasuke estrechó la cintura, pegándola a él, concentrado en la agradable sensación de poseer nuevamente sus labios, seguro que de ahí en adelante serían únicamente suyos y de nadie más.

La efusiva muestra de Hinata tomó a Naruto desprevenido, incomodo volvió el rostro a un lado, obviamente sus sentimientos habían cambiado, favoreciendo a Sasuke; una nostálgica sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, lo qué experimentó distaba de los celos o el enojo, más bien era algo parecido a la resignación, después de todo nunca estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, Sasuke era el indicado para ella y a él le dejaría la tarea de hacerla feliz, lo que no significaba que el Uchiha estaría exento de una paliza si volvía a lastimarla.

Entonces recordó cada uno de los momentos que pasaron juntos, sin duda Hinata marcó una parte importante de su vida y siempre le profesaría un especial afecto, luego pensó en Sakura y en su propia felicidad, se sintió en paz y satisfecho, era inútil seguir aferrado al pasado, finalmente podía centrarse en su presente.

* * *

El viaje de regreso fue menos apresurado, les tomó alrededor de tres semanas volver a Konoha, tiempo suficiente para aclarar malentendidos y reforzar lazos. Hinata no tardó en recuperar el buen ánimo, se sentía inmensamente dichosa al haber hecho las paces con Sasuke y saber que Naruto no les guardaba resentimiento alguno, entusiasmada por iniciar cuanto antes la nueva aventura que su vida en pareja significaría. Por su parte, Sasuke ardía en ganas de hacerla suya otra vez, la presencia de Naruto le impidió intimar con Hinata, posponiendo sus intenciones para cuando estuvieran de nuevo en casa. Naruto en cambio, pensaba nervioso en el recibimiento de Sakura luego de marcharse de la aldea sin avisar.

Apenas pisaron Konoha, los tres dirigieron el rumbo a la torre del Hokage para entrevistarse con Tsunade, expectantes del castigo que les sería impuesto por insubordinarse a sus órdenes. Lejos de la furia que Naruto pensó la encontrarían hecha, sorprendentemente se mostró animada, dándoles la enhorabuena a los futuros padres, apuntándose a ser la madrina del próximo heredero Uchiha, cosa a la que ni Sasuke ni Hinata pudieron oponerse al advertir la inusual emoción que ello despertaba en la mujer; y si bien Naruto tuvo una buena acogida con Tsunade, no pudo decir lo mismo de Sakura, el inmenso intento asesino con que lo recibió hizo temer sinceramente al Uzumaki por su vida, de no haber sido por la oportuna intervención de Hinata, éste hubiera recibido la paliza de su vida a manos de su esposa.

Arreglados varios malentendidos, los siguientes días transcurrieron pacíficamente, Hinata siguió adelante con los planes que dejó pospuestos a su partida, decidida a abrir su cafetería. De no buena gana Sasuke la apoyó, en su particular punto de vista Hinata no necesitaba trabajar, después de todo él se encargaría de proveerles a ella y su hijo todo lo necesario, pero Hinata se rehusó y a Sasuke no le quedo otro remedio que ayudarla en la empresa.

Antes de que Hinata concretara el proyecto que tenía en mente, el transcurso de las siguientes semanas trajo consigo el cambio de una estación a otra, los cerezos en flor no solo dieron la bienvenida a la primavera entrante, sino también al nuevo miembro del Clan Yamanaka, _Inoue_ fue el nombre designado por su madre para el encantador infante de cabellos tan negros como los de su padre y profundos ojos azules como los de su madre. Hinata observó atentamente a Ino cargar protectora al pequeño Inoue entre sus brazos, entusiasmándole saber que dentro de algunos meses ella sería capaz de sentir la misma dicha que su mejor amiga ahora experimentaba.

La fuerza del destino es invencible, las piezas del futuro gradualmente se alineaban para alcanzar la brecha torcida de un porvenir que en otro tiempo y espacio tuvo lugar, el paralelismo se fusionaba con la realidad hasta volverse una verdad lineal, retomando el cauce que la historia debió seguir desde el principio y para que ello terminara por cumplirse, antes Hinata y Sasuke debían solucionar un último obstáculo, la variable que lo cambió todo.

Pese a la fuerte necesidad que sintieran por yacer juntos, Hinata no lo permitió, decidida a reconciliarse antes con su pasado. Habiéndolo discutido seriamente con Sasuke, ambos acordaron realizar un nuevo viaje, estando Tsunade enterada de lo acontecido, accedió a su petición sin oponer ninguna traba, confiaba ciegamente en que teniendo a Hinata a su lado, Sasuke nunca más volvería a representar una amenaza para la seguridad de la aldea. Así pues, sin prisas, ambos partieron al día siguiente, teniendo en mente volver al lugar donde todo comenzó.

- Hola Itachi-kun… – Hinata se arrodilló frente a la improvisada ermita que el mismo Sasuke edificara un par de años atrás en memoria del inocente al que en un arranque de locura le arrebató la vida – la última vez que estuve aquí te hice una promesa que me temo no podré cumplir – la voz se le quebró un poco al encender el incienso para honrarlo, en ese momento sintió como la mano de Sasuke, quien se encontraba a sus espaldas, se posaba sobre su hombro, infundiéndole el valor para continuar – yo… yo sé que si estuvieras aquí lo entenderías y me darías tu aprobación…, te quiero Itachi-kun y siempre estarás en mi corazón, pero ha llegado el momento de que te deje ir, que libere el odio que me ata al pasado y rehaga mi vida en compañía de la persona que elegí – una lagrima escapó a sus cristalizados ojos y rodó cuesta abajo por su mejilla – me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido…, adiós Itachi-kun – murmuró al ponerse de pie ayudada por Sasuke y al tomar su mano para emprender el camino de regreso una inusual ráfaga de viento los recorrió a ambos, tal vez fue producto de su imaginación, pero Hinata pudo jurar escuchar la voz de Itachi susurrándole «_Gracias_» al oído.

El llanto se apoderó de ella, Sasuke la abrazó y Hinata se aferró a él con fuerza, rodeándole el torso con los brazos para evitar caer, sintiendo una tranquilidad indescriptible apoderarse de su corazón, como si las lagrimas la liberaran del pesado lastre que durante esos tres años llevara a cuestas, entonces supo que nunca más debería preocuparse por Itachi, tuvo la certeza de que él apoyaba su decisión, era libre de amar a Sasuke sin restricción alguna.

Sin proferirlo abiertamente, mentalmente Sasuke pidió perdón, prometiendo a Itachi velar por el bienestar de Hinata y amarla incondicionalmente para siempre. Algo extraño sucedió en ese instante, fue como si una parte que no sabía que le faltara se reintegrara a él, su alma experimentó una paz infinita, satisfactorio sentimiento casi olvidado.

Cuando Hinata se hubo calmado, Sasuke besó afectuoso su frente, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, conscientes de que el pasado no volvería a atormentarlos. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, la tomó de la mano y juntos reemprendieron el camino de regreso, con la seguridad de que la buena fortuna sonreiría a sus planes y ya nada ni nadie sería capaz de empañar su felicidad.

Al hacer el camino de regreso, Sasuke propuso a Hinata retrasar su llegada a Konoha y tomarse un tiempo para ellos solos, ella lo aceptó de buena gana. Haciendo una escala, se hospedaron en la posada de una pequeña aldea ubicada en la profundidad de las montañas, lugar famoso por sus termas.

- Este lugar es precioso, ¿no lo crees Sasuke-kun? – señaló Hinata al entrar en la habitación que esa noche compartiría con él, luego de tomar un relajante baño por alrededor de una hora.

- No tanto como la visión que justo ahora tengo enfrente – dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima, hacía semanas que ansiaba un momento de intimidad como aquel.

El desenfadado comentario logró colorear tenuemente sus mejillas, algo nerviosa, pero tan ansiosa como lo estaba Sasuke, Hinata superó sus inseguridades y tomó dignamente asiento frente a él, sobre el futon matrimonial en el que dormirían. No erró en su suposición, sin esperar un solo minuto más la tomó gentilmente de las manos, atrayéndola a él para besarla apasionadamente en los labios, Hinata lo recibió gustosa, entregándose sin remordimientos al gentil contacto que Sasuke se propuso profundizar, deleitado por el dulce néctar de sus carnosos labios carmín.

Hinata tembló al sentir cambiar de rumbo el tibio contacto, re direccionando el trayecto hacia su largo cuello, provocándola, invitándola a gozar sin miramientos.

Sosegada por los electrizantes impulsos que le provocara el simple rose, a él cedió el mando de su propia voluntad. La recostó cuidadosamente sobre el futón y durante un rato se miraron fijamente, el preludio a la pasional noche que le seguiría y que marcaría la pauta de muchas más.

Sasuke se regocijó al saborear cada palmo de su piel, la sencilla yukata blanca que la cubría cedió con facilidad a sus deseos, descorriéndola hasta deshacerse de ella, exponiendo el esplendoroso cuerpo bajo su peso.

Resolvió que nunca se cansaría de admirarla, Hinata era hermosa en todos los sentidos, jamás forjó una concepción propia de la mujer ideal, de haberla tenido, Hinata poseería todas las cualidades que como hombre buscaría en una pareja, cada aspecto de ella era fascinante, lo enloquecía, cegando sus sentidos con cada caricia y cada beso, su olor, su voz y su agitada respiración avivaban los deseos que ardían con mayor intensidad que la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Maximizando las sensaciones, palpó sus sensuales curvas, degustó la miel de sus labios, olfateó el narcótico perfume de sus cabellos, observó atento sus agonizantes gestos y escuchó satisfecho sus desesperados gemidos clamando su nombre, culminando con la fusión de sus cuerpos desnudos, volviéndose uno solo, llegando a la cúspide del placer carnal.

Minutos después cayeron exhaustos; en el silencio solo su respiración agitada rompía la monotonía absoluta, Hinata se abrazó a él, hallando en los fuertes brazos de Sasuke el resguardo que buscaba, en un nudo de piernas que patentaba la veracidad del acto que acababa de suscitarse entre ellos.

- Esa vez dijiste que esta cicatriz te la hiciste por salvar a Naruto, ¿cómo fue? – interrogó Sasuke al cabo de un rato, posando sus labios en la rugosa protuberancia que sobresalía en la tersa piel de su hombro.

- No es algo que quiera recordar… – antepuso ella con una sonrisa, no dejando muy conforme a Sasuke.

- Aún así quisiera saberlo – insistió, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Quedamos en que dejaríamos el pasado atrás… – lo besó en los labios, cambiando intencionadamente el tema de conversación – ¿Sasuke-kun? – al escucharlo gruñir en respuesta, supo que la atendía, se enderezó y le susurró al oído para captar su total atención – ¿me amas? – Sasuke guardó silencio, quiso decir que 'si', que la amaba más que a nada, pero el hecho de estar juntos ya le parecía lo suficiente irreal como para confesarse.

- Sabes la respuesta – la evadió diligente, sin entender ¿por qué se le ocurrió preguntarle algo tan embarazoso?

- Te amo Sasuke-kun – insistió Hinata, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que se lo decía abiertamente – ¿me amas a mí? – en vano esperó una respuesta, Sasuke siguió inamovible en su mutismo. Hinata sabía lo mucho que le costaba expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero sentía la necesidad de asegurarse que su felicidad no era un sueño, que Sasuke realmente quería estar a su lado – en el pasado llegué a odiarte tanto… – le acarició el cabello, deslizando sus dedos entre los rebeldes hebras de color ébano – pero aunque te odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, al reencontramos, hubo algo en ti, algo más fuerte que yo, como si tu esencia me llamara, como si nos perteneciéramos el uno al otro… – se enderezó un poco y acarició su rostro, delineando el contorno ovalado con la punta de sus dedos, Sasuke finalmente fijó sus ojos negros en los perlados de ella – cuando te toco, siento como si una descarga me recorriera de pies a cabeza… – acercó su rostro al suyo, rosando su labio inferior con los suyos – cuando te besó mi conciencia se nubla, lo único que quiero es saborear tus labios… – por un momento pareció que lo besaría, pero no lo hizo, descendió por su mentón, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello, aspirando profundamente – tu aroma es delicioso, casi enervante para mí… – Hinata acababa de describir tal cual lo que él mismo sentía, entrecerró los ojos, absorbido por su presencia casi mística.

- Quieres experimentar… – prosiguió él, deslizando las manos por su espalda – recorrer palmo a palmo la piel… – la apretó contra su pecho, acariciándole dócil – sentir la calidez…

- Exacto… – sonrió al constatar cuán bien la seguía, entonces se apartaron por apenas unos centímetros, mirándose fijamente a los ojos – ¿me amas Sasuke-kun? – y dejándose llevar por la atmosfera que propiciaba la intimidad del momento, éste no pudo seguir evadiendo la respuesta.

- Si…, te amo – exteriorizó sus pensamientos, ganando a cambio un dulce beso de parte de ella, conmovida de sobremanera por sus palabras.

Convencido de querer estar por siempre a su lado hizo lo que su corazón le dictaba hacer desde hacía varios días, algo que tenía planeado incluso antes de dejar la aldea, Hinata acababa de favorecer la oportunidad ideal para cumplir su cometido. Al romper el beso se apartó de ella y se sentó a su lado, recorriéndose para alcanzar su mochila de viaje, de la cual sustrajo una hermosa caja de madera labrada.

- Esto te pertenece… – al volverse a verla le entregó la caja.

Sorprendida, Hinata se percató que era exactamente igual a la caja musical que Itachi le regalara junto con la peineta, algo imposible, esa caja, al igual que todas sus pertenecías, se consumieron en el incendio. Curiosa por saber si tenía la misma melodía, Hinata la tomó con cuidado, se sentó erguida sobre sus muslos y al abrirla, asombrada, escuchó la melodía y observó el contenido, centrándose especialmente en lo último.

- La peineta de tu madre – murmuró emocionada, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

- Ahora es tuya, siempre lo fue – aseguró confiado.

- No…, no sé qué decir… – emocionada, Hinata miró atenta la peineta y la caja, incapaz de hallar la respuesta a la nueva similitud que Itachi y Sasuke compartían.

Sasuke cuidó deliberadamente cada detalle, en base a la caja musical original extraviada y agregando pequeños guiños propios, mandó hacer la caja especialmente para Hinata.

- No necesitas decir nada – tomó la peineta de la caja y la deslizó cuidadosamente por su sedoso cabello negro – sé que se acostumbra dar un anillo, pero para mí, esta peineta es mucho más simbólica – sostuvo las manos de Hinata entre las suyas y mirándola a los ojos agregó – Hyuuga Hinata ¿quieres ser mi esposa? – lo miró con sentimientos encontrados, los ojos se le anegaron en lagrimas y sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazó a él.

- Si, si quiero… – respondió entre sollozos, Sasuke correspondió el abrazo, feliz de ser aceptado, pensando en realizar la boda a penas regresaran a Konoha y sellar ante el mundo el pacto de amor eterno que logró sobrepasar las barreras del tiempo y el espacio. Los eventos pueden ser cambiados, difíciles obstáculos pueden presentarse en el camino, pero la perseverancia del hilo rojo del destino terminará enlazando la fortuna de aquellas almas gemelas cuya historia podrá variar, pero su final nunca será reescrito.

**FIN**

* * *

(_Felicitaciones y jitomatazos favor de dejarlos en un Review, gracias _=3)

NOTA FINAL:

OMG, TERMINÉ!, justo ahora estoy dando saltos de alegría por poder terminar y no dejar inconclusa la historia como lo pensé en un principio y como parece quedará 'el chico del verano', (_nah, no es cierto, también pienso terminarlo, no sé cuándo, pero lo haré, que después de ver la reseña de la última película de Naruto, los personajes no me parecen tan OCC como creía _XDDDD).

Final pasteloso y predecible, pero me vale, tanto Sasuke como Hinata sufrieron la mar de dificultades para estar juntos y juntos tenían que quedar jaja (_no como en 'El secreto de puente viejo', aunque Pepa vuelva, no volverá a ser lo mismo, chas! no vuelvo a ver telenovelas_ -_-#). Y para los que esperaban ver a los gemelos Uchiha y la panda de la siguiente generación, estoy haciendo un corto **Epílogo** que próximamente publicaré en mi cuenta de DArt (angelmarion. deviantart. com), y digo en DArt porque también ahí subo _Rewrite_ y decidí dibujar una portada a color con todos los chamacos, así ven cómo me los imagino en la realidad XD

Ya para terminar, mi mente sigue maquinando historias, pero he decidido retirarme de los fics, solo espero terminar de escribir los capítulos que me faltan de las historias pendientes que tengo jaja (_excepto 'Promesa de muerte', esa ya la di por perdida_), y aunque no puedo asegurar de esta agua no beberé, ya no siento deseos de seguir escribiendo, supongo que volveré a ser lectora y nada más owó, en fin, solo quería agradecerles a todos aquellos que me apoyaron con sus comentarios durante este tiempo, gracias a ustedes hoy puedo escribir esto, les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor y una vida llena de bendiciones, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s.

Atte. Salem


End file.
